Musical High School 2016
by Indra-Fernandes
Summary: chapter 16 : Apakah hanya dengan menganut satu jenis aliran musik saja sudah cukup untuk menjadi seorang musisi? Padahal di dunia ini banyak sekali berbagai aliran musik yang telah di ciptakan oleh para musisi zaman dulu dan semua itu bukan pilihan. Jika ingin menjadi seorang musisi kita harus mempelajari berbagai aliran musik meskipun itu tidak banyak...
1. Sang Musisi

_**Sang Musisi**_

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by indranevareth**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : Lucy H, Lisanna S, Erza S, Natsu D, Gray F, Loke**

 **Genre :** _ **Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship**_

 **Summary :**

 ** _Cerita ini tentang murid SMA Higashi, SMA Higashi begitu terkenal hinggal banyak warga negara asing yang ikut sekolah di SMA tersebut, Salah satunya seorang gadis yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia, gadis dengan darah keturunan asli Bangsa Amerika yang telah lahir di Negara Jepang. Ketika mulai masuk Sekolah, Lucy bertemu dengan seseorang yang ingin membuat sebuah Group Band, lalu Lucy mencoba berbincang-bincang dengannya, namun orang yang mengajaknya memiliki kendala yang akhirnya Lucy ikut membantunya dan berniat bergabung ke dalam Group Band._**

 _ **~Bila ada Kesalahan dalam penulisan Typo, mohon memakhluminnya karena sebagian dari kekurangan penulis~**_

 ** _~Selamat Membaca~_**

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **1** **日** **( 01 April 2016 ) 09.00 AM**

Sekolah SMA Higashi, letaknya dikecamatan Higashi di _Perfectur_ Fukuoka. Hari pertama untuk penerimaan murid baru, semuan siswa-siswi yang telah lulusan SMP di berbagai wilayah sekitar Fukuoka Sekolah sedang melihat hasil Pengumuman hasil ujian masuk di SMA tersebut. Apakah mereka diterima disekolah itu atau tidak. Sekolah SMA Higashi ini cukup terkenal sehingga diantara mereka ada jug beberapa warga negara asing yang mengikuti ujian masuk SMA Higasi.

Lucy Heartfilia, adalah salah satunya yaitu keturunan asli Bangsa Amerika. Anak perempuan yang memiliki berambut pirang dan panjangnya sebahu serta memiliki tubuh yang cukup seksi ini telah lama tinggal di Jepang. Bahasa dan logat serta Budaya Jepangnya pun sudah melekat pada dirinya. Sekarang ini gadis berambut pirang itu sedang memeriksa hasil test ujian masuk pertamanya.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 ** _Namaku Lucy Heartfilia. Aku berumur 17 tahun, aku memiliki darah keturunan Bangsa Amerika. Namun aku sudah lama tinggal di Jepang, karena aku lahir di daerah Shirohama. Lebih tepatnya di perfectur Fukuoka. Dengan kata lain aku telah menjadi warga negara Jepang._**

 ** _Kalau mengenai masalah Hobby aku lebih suka bermain musik...aku mahir dalam bermain Piano, Keyboard juga aku bisa memainkannya...karena bakatku ini diturunkan dari Ibuku sendiri._**

Normal P.O.V

"Permisi...permisi...aku mau lihat hasil ujianku...aduh..sesak...huph...akhirnya sampai"Lucy sedang mencoba untuk menerobos kerumunan siswa-siswi yang sedang melihat hasl Pengumuman ujian masuk SMA Higashi.

Akhirnya Lucy berhasi menerobos kedalam kerumunan siswa-siswi yang sedang melihat papan hasil pengumuman ujian masuk SMA Higashi. Saat ini Lucy sedang melihat papan hasil ujian masuk sekolah.

"Eh...! minimal nilai kelulusannya _6.5_ , besar sekali...aku lulus tidak ya ? ini benar-benar gawat...baiklah aku akan mencari namaku dari kategori huruf L, ...Lucy...Lucy...Lucy...eh! hurufnya acak!" Lucy yang sedang mencari namanya yang ada di papan Pengumuman itu.

"Baiklah, coba dari urutan _8.0_ kebawah...eh...?! tidak ada...ini gawat...coba dari urutan _7.0_ kebawah... _6.9, 6.8, 6.7_...masih tidak ada...ini benar-benar gawat...!" Lucy semakin panik dan menggigit jari-jari tangannya hingga bulir-bulir keringat di wajahnya keluar deras.

 **"** Ini dia...Lisanna Strauss lulus dengan nilai _7.2_ , namaku tercantum disini...akhirnya aku berhasil masuk di SMA Higashi...aku senang sekali...hmm..." suara anak perempuan yang ada disampingnya. Lucy menoleh ke samping kanan terlihat anak perempuan yang seusia dengan dirinya berpenampilan rambut pendek berwarna putih dan cukup cantik, Kecantikannya pun tidak kalah dari Lucy.

Gadis itu akhirnya menoleh kepada Lucy "hmm...ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Lucy menjawabnya dengan keadaan gugup dan sedikit malu-malu. "A..anu...aku mengalami kesulitan mencari namaku di papan pengumuman ini...hehe..hehe..."

 **"** Baiklah mari aku bantu...nama kamu siapa?" tanya anak perempuan berambut pendek itu kepada Lucy.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia...salam kenal..." kata Lucy.

"Lucy Heartfilia..." anak perempuan berambut pendek itu membantu mencari nama Lucy dipapan Pengumuman itu.

"Nah...ini dia, Lucy Heartfililia...nilaimu _6.6_...nilaimu sedikit diatas rata-rata...hmm..." kata anak perempuan berambut pendek itu sambil tersenyum hangat setelah menemukan nama Lucy dipapan pengumuman.

"Eh..bagaimana kau bisa langsung menemukan namaku semudah itu ? tapi aku lega sekarang...karena aku berhasil masuk SMA Higashi...hmm..." kata Lucy yang merasa lega karena dia berhasil masuk SMA Higashi dan Lucy membalas senyuman anak perempuan berambut pendek itu.

"Aku selalu melihat urutan dari bawah...tadi aku sedikit kesulitan untuk menemukan namaku hingga akhirnya aku menemukannya dalam kategori _7.0_ keatas...dan ketika menemukan nama Lucy- _san_ langsung ketemu...hmm..." anak perempuan berambut pendek itu tersenyum kepada Lucy dan menjelaskan tentang bagaimana caranya agar nama tersebut bisa ditemukan dengan mudah.

' _ **Eh...! aku mudah ditemukan ? apaka dia sedang beranggapan bahwa aku ini bodoh ?'**_ gumam hati Lucy dalam keadaan fikiran negatifnya sambil membelakangi anak perempuan berambut pendek itu.

"Ada apa Lucy- _san_?" tanya anak perempuan berambut pendek itu kepada Lucy.

"Aaa..Eh...Tidak...tidak apa-apa...he..he..." jawab Lucy dengan sedikit terkejut. "tadi namamu Lisanna kan? tanya Lucy kepada anak perempuan berambut pendek itu.

"Ya..namaku Lisanna..Lisanna Strauss..itu nama lengkapku...kelahiran asalku di Inggris...salam kenal Lucy- _san_ " jawan anak berambut pendek itu dengan nada yang halus dan sopan.

"Baiklah...karena kau sudah membantuku...kau jagan menambahkan namaku dengan _–san_ lagi...mulai sekarang kita berteman...kau adalah teman pertamaku hari ini...Lisanna..hmm..." kata Lucy dengan nada yang seenaknya pada Lisanna.

"Baiklah...Lucy kita sekarang berteman...hmm..." anak perempuan berambut pendek itu menerimanya pertemanan Lucy dengan senang hati.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **7** **日** **( 07 April 2016 ) 07.00 AM**

Satu minggu setelah penerimaan siswa baru SMA Higashi. Semua para siswa-siswi baru telah memakai seragam sekolahnya dengan penampilan Almamater Hitam dengan lambang SMA Higashi dibagian saku depannya, lalu menggunakan kemeja putih untuk dasar seragam dengan dasi hitam bermotif guratan-guratan putih yang menyilang, serta celana panjang hitam untuk anak laki-laki dan rok abu-abu yang panjangnya sampai atas lutut unuk anak perempuan.

Hari ini siswa-siswi baru SMA Higashi sedang membentuk sebuah barisan di Aula Sekolah untuk acara peresmian murid baru dan tentunya dipimpin oleh kepala sekolah SMA Higashi yang kini sedang melaksanakan pidatonya hingga akhir. Terlihat Lucy dan Lisanna sedang berdampingan dibarisan ke-2 berada paling tengah.

" ** _Baiklah...kepada seluruh siswa-siswi baru yang berkumpul hari ini..saya selaku kepala sekolah SMA Higashi mengucapkan selamat...atas usaha dan jerih payah kailian dalam mengikuti ujian masuk SMA Higashi hingga kalian semua bisa diterima dengan baik disekolah ini...kami resmikan kalian menjadi siswa-siswi SMA Higashi..."_**

" _kprok...kprokk...kprokk.."_ suara tepukan tangan para siswa-siswi atas peresmian mereka yang telah menjadi murid SMA Higashi. Upacara Peresmian pun selesan dan mereka membubarkan diri dari Aula Sekolah SMA tersebut.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **7** **日** **( 07 April 2016 ) 08.30 AM**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 ** _Jam pelajaran pertamaku sekarang sedang dimulai. Aku telah menempati ruang kelasku yaitu kelas 1 – 2, dan ternyata aku sekelas dengan Lisanna. Sungguh aku merasa amat senang sekali...karena ini hari pertamaku belajar di SMA Higashi...aku duduk di bangku urutan ke tiga barisan kiri paling ujung dekat jendela...dan Lisanna duduk di dibelakangku._**

 ** _Oh ya aku belum memperkenalkan Lisanna..._**

 ** _Nama lengkapnya Lisanna Strauss dia seumuran denganku yaitu 17 tahun...kelahiran asal keturunan dari Bangsa Inggris...dan aku keturunan Bangsa Amerika...pada dasarnya bahasa kita berdua itu sama yaitu English...tapi kalau aku berbicara bahasa English dengannya aku takut dia menggunakan Bahasa British English...sedangkan aku Bahasa American English...ya sudahlah karena kita berada di negara Jepang...kita sama-sama menggunakan Nihongo/Bahasa Jepang karena orang-orang berpegang teguh dengan Budaya dan Bahasanya itu...Jadi kami sebagai bangsa asing harus mengikuti aturan tuan rumah dimana kami tinggal sekarang._**

" **Heartfilia! jangan melamun disaat jam pelajaran...!"** guru Bahasa _English_ itu membentak dan melampar sebuah kapur dan mendarat tepat di dahinya Lucy.

 ** _Ini adalah Gildarts-sensei, Nama lengkapnya Gildarts Clive, beliau berasal dari Negara Inggris yang menjadi guru Sastra Bahasa English...tadi aku terkena lemparan kapurnya...masih terasa di dahiku ini...tapi katanya Gildarts-sensei itu orang yang baik dan pengertian...hanya saja beliau akan galak ketiga mengajar..._**

"Ma..maaf...Gildarts- _sensei_..."kata Lucy yang sedang meminta maaf karena tadi melamun pada saat jam pelajarannya.

"Baiklah...kita lanjutkan kembali dasar pola kalimat _Simple Present Tense_ dalam Bahasa _English_ yaitu...Subject + Verb 1 + Object...contohnya...bla...bla...bla... **"** Gildats- _sensei_ kembali mengajar pelajarannya.

 _ **Humph...menyebalkan...aku tidak terima jiga dia melempar kapurnya lagi pada dahiku yang cantik ini...ayahku saja tidak pernah memperlakukanku seperti itu...**_

" **Heartfilia...! Sudah aku bilang jangan melamun...!"** bentak lagi Gildarts- _sensei_ kepada Lucy yang kembali melamun.

" **Kyaaa...! iya Gildarts-** ** _sensei_** **maaf...maaf...!"** Lucy menjerit karena kaget sambil menganggug-nganggukan badannya.

 ** _"haha..haa..haa.."_** teman-teman satu kelas saat ini sedang mentertawakan Lucy.

 **"Diam! "** bentak Guru itu hingga semuanya jadi diam.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **7** **日** **( 07 April 2016 ) 11.00 AM**

Normal P.O.V

Bell istirahat pun berbunyi, Lucy sedang berjalan-jalan dengan Lisanna untuk melihat-lihat halaman sekolah. Saat ini Lucy dan Lisanna sedang berjalan disisi lapang sepak bola yang disatukan dengan _track_ untuk olahraga maraton.

 **"** Sekolah SMU Higashi benar-benar hebat Lisanna...lapangannya pun luas...disana banyak anak laki-laki yang sedang bermain bola..." kata Lucy yang sedang berjalan-jalan mengeliling lapangan bersama Lisanna.

 **"** Hmm...kau benar Lucy...ayo kita menuju tempat yang lainnya..." sambung Lisanna yang sedang mendampingi Lucy.

Sudut pandang bagian lapangan Sepak Bola SMA Higashi, dimana semua anak laki-laki sedang mencoba untuk bermain bola dilapangan tersebut. mereka saling berebut dan meng- _over_ Bola untuk memasukan ke dalam gawang lawannya.

Diantara para anak laki-laki tersebut yang paling mencolok tingkah lakunya yaitu anak laki-laki yang berambut merah muda yang selalu berselisih dengan anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model _Raven_ -nya. Namun sebenarnya mereka berdua berteman sangat baik.

Kembali ke sudut pandang Lisanna dan Lucy yang sedang berjalan mengelilingi lapangan Sepak Bola sambil menonton pertandingan latih tanding itu.

"Sepertinya aku mengenal kedua wajah anak laki-laki itu...bukankah itu Natsu dan Gray ?...hmm..." kata Lisanna yang biasa selalu tersenyum.

"Kau mengenal mereka berdua Lisanna?" tanya Lucy kepada Lisanna yang sedang menemaninya.

"Mereka berdua adalah temanku sewaktu kita masih SD...dan kita selalu bermain bersama-sama...namun kita tidak satu sekolah lagi semenjak kita sudah memasuki SMP...karena SMP mereka begitu jauh dari daerahku...tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka berhasil masuk ke SMA Higashi...aku jadi ingin menemui mereka berdua...hmm..." Lisanna sedang merasa bernostalgia karena sudah lama Lisanna tidak bertemu dengan mereka berdua.

Kembali ke sudut pandang Lapangan Sepak Bola, dimana kedua anak laki-laki itu selalu berselisih meskipun satu _team_.

" **Oii..Oii...Natsu, sini** ** _over_** **Bolanya...! aku tidak pernah kebagian menggiring Bola itu...kita ini satu team tahu...!"** kata anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan model rambut _Raven_ yang sedang kesal pada tingkah anak laki-laki berambut merah muda itu.

 ** _Anak laki-laki ini namanya Gray, nama lengkapnya Gray Fullbuster. Anak laki-laki berusia 17 tahun dan masih keturunan orang Amerika sama seperti Lucy. Wajahnya cukup tampan dan sifatnya terlihat dingin, namun agak bodoh dalam keadaan tertentu._**

" **Itu salahmu sendiri Gray..kau tidak bergerak cepat untuk mengambil Bola ketika sedang di-** ** _over_** **, kali ini aku akan mencetak** ** _Goal_** **pertamaku meskipun kita sedang latih tanding...hahaha...haha...haha..."** kata anak laki-laki berambut merah muda itu dengan tertawa khasnya seperti sedang menjahati seseorang.

 ** _Anak laki-laki ini namanya Natsu, nama lengkapnya Natsu Dragneel. Anak laki-laki berusia 17 tahun, meskipun nama belakangnya terdengar seperti Bangsa Asing, namun Natsu tetaplah keturunan asli Bangsa Jepang. Wajahnya tidak begitu tampan, namun enak dipandang karena sifat yang dimilikinya itu selalu riang dan dan mudah tertawa, namun terkadang sikap bodohnya membuat orang lain kesal dan suka seenaknya sendiri._**

Saat ini _Score_ pertandingan Sepak Bola adalah 5 – 0, angka nol itu sendiri tertuju pada _team_ Natsu yang kalah cukup telak. Namun Natsu masih menikmati pertandingannya dan selalu bersemangat.

Ketika Natsu sedang menggiring Bolanya di tengah lapang sebelum memasuki kotak _finalty_ , Gray malah merebut Bola tersebut dari kakinya Natsu dalam keadaan yang 'Tampan'.

" **Gray...! kenapa kau merebut Bolaku...? kita ini satu** ** _team_** **...!"** bentak Natsu sampai mengeluarkan urat kepalanya karena kesal dengan perbuatannya itu.

 **"Salahmu sendiri kenapa kau lengah..."** jawab Gray sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Namun apa yang dilakukan oleh Gray itu secara tidak sadar membuat orang-orang yang sedang menyaksikan pertandingan itu tercengang dan kaget, ternyata Gray malah melakukan sebuah _Drible_ pada Bola yang dibawanya itu dengan gaya _Michael Jordan_. **'PRIITTT!'** peluit pelanggaran dari wasit pun berbunyi.

" **Dasar** ** _Raven_** **Bodoh...! kita sedang tidak bermain** ** _Basket_** **tahu...!"** bentak Natsu

 **"Kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk ikut pertandingan Sepak Bola ! Padahal aku ini pemain** ** _Basket!_** **"** sambung bentakan Gray.

 **"Setidaknya kau tahu kan peraturan permainannya !"** Natsu kembali membentak.

 **"Bodoh! Kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku memang tidak bisa bermain Sepak Bola !"** sambung bentakan Gray

 **"GYAAAAA...!** ** _RAVEN_** ** _BOXER_** **BODOH !"** Natsu mengamuk dan membuat gulungan perkelahian dengan Gray.

Sebenarnya ini salah Natsu sendiri karena selalu mencari pemain cabutan. Kalau dilihat-lihat oleh sudut pandang orang-orang, team Natsu itu ada yang pemain _Baseball_ yang sedang mengayun-ayunkan tangannya untuk pemanasan. Bahkan pemain _Rugby_ juga ada karena mereka melihat salah satunya sedang memakai _Body protector_ untuk bermain _Rugby_ yang dilapisi oleh kaos _team_ Sepak Bola agar tidak mengalami cedera pada tubuh orang yang memakainya.

Kembali ke sudut pandang Lucy dan Lisanna yang sedang melihat perkelahian Gray dan Natsu dilapang Sepak Bola itu.

"Heehh...Lisanna...kau tahu ...mereka berdua itu terlihat begitu aneh dan bodoh...aku tidak menyangka mereka berdua melakukan hal itu di depan semua orang...padahal mereka sudah SMA..." kata Lucy sambil menurunkan ekspresi wajahnya.

" Mereka berdua memang selalu seperti itu dari dulu...tapi sebenarnya mereka berteman sangat baik...nanti aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka berdua..." sambung pembicaraan Lisanna dengan senyumannya atas ungkapan Lucy tadi.

"Tidak...tidak...tidak...jangan kau lakukan itu padaku...terima kasih...!" kata Lucy yang sedang menyangkal untuk berkenalan dengan dua anak laki-laki itu.

Lisanna dan Lucy yang masih berada dihalaman Sekolah akhirnya berjalan kembali menuju pintu masuk utama SMA Higashi. Ketika masih berada dihalaman sekolah, terlihat para kakak kelas sedang membagikan Brosur Ekstrakurikuler. Tentu saja yang membagikan brosur tersebut adalah para kakak kelas yang menjabat sebagai ketua Ekstrakurikuler untuk merekrut anggota-anggota barunya.

Lucy mengambil semua lembaran brosur macam-macam Ekstrakurikuler yang dibagikan oleh para kakak kelas tadi dan kembali ke ruang kelas 1 – pun mengumumkannya kepada teman-teman sekelas disaat masih jam istirahat.

"Minna...! coba lihat aku mendapatkan banyak lembaran brosur macam-macam Ekskul yang dibagikan oleh kakak-kakak kelas tadi...banyak sekali Ekskul di SMU Higashi ini..." kata Lucy dengan nada yang keras dan ceria sambil mengangkat dan melambai-lambaikan brosur-brosur yang ada ditangannya.

" _ **Mana...mana...aku ingin lihat..." "wah..ini Ekskul Basket..." "Baseball juga ada..wah ini Ekskul Teather..." " aku ikut yang mana yah..."**_ suara-suara teman sekelas yang sedang mengepung Lucy dan merebut brosur-brosur itu dengan paksa.

"Heeeh...?! benar-benar menyebalkan..." kata Lucy yang sedang melesu dalam penampilan acak-acakannya setelah teman sekelasnya selesai dan membubarkan krumunannya itu.

 **"** Lucy...Sepertinya aku ingin ikut Ekskul ini..." kata Lisanna sambil memperlihatkan brosur yang dipilih olehnya pada Lucy.

"Kau mau ikut kelas memasak...?" tanya Lucy sambil melihat brosur yang ditunukan oleh Lisanna

"Iya...karena aku ingin mengembangkan bakatku ini...hmm..." jawabLisanna selalu tersenyum ramah.

Namun Lucy masih termenung karena sama sekali belum menemukan Ekskul yang sesuai untuknya. Hingga Lucy menemukan selembar brosur yang tergeletak di lantai kelas. Brosur itu tidak terlihat menarik pada tampilannya, namun yang membuat Lucy tertarik dengan isi brosur tersebut yang sesuai dengan bakatnya, yaitu Ekskul kelas musik

' _Wah...kebetulan ini bakatku...Ekstrakurikuler kelas musik...ketua kelasnya...oh ini dia...Erza Scarlet...nama yang indah...orangnya seperti apa yah...? aku jadi ingin tahu...hmm...'_ gumam hati Lucy sambil tersenyum setelah membaca brosur yang dipegangnya itu. Lucy tidak tahu ketua kelasnya seperti apa karena brosur itu sebelumnya telah dititipkan kepada ketua Ekskul lain.

 **"** Lisanna...aku ingin mengambil kelas ini..." kata Lucy sambil menunjukkan brosur tersebut kepada Lisanna.

"Eh...? kau berminat dalam kelas musik ?" tanya Lisanna yang melihat brosur yang ditunjukan oleh Lucy.

"Iya..karena ini adalah bakatku...sebenarnya aku seorang _Pianist_..." kata Lucy dan akhirnya dia keluar dari kelasnya untuk mencari kelas musik itu. "Baiklah...aku pergi dulu sebentar untuk mencari kelas ini...karena sekarang jam istirahatnya masih lama kan?"

"Baiklah Lucy...semoga kau senang dengan kelas musikmu..." jawab Lisanna.

Lucy berjalan dikoridor dan mencari-cari kelas musik tersebut dan bertanya-tanya pada para kakak kelasnya yang sedang nongkrong diluar kelas mereka.

 **"** Ano... _Senpai_... aku ingin bertanya...dimana kelas musik yang ada di brosur ini?"kataLucy sambil menunjukan brosur tersebut.

 _"Eh...bukankah kelas ini akan dibubarkan bulan depan ?" "kau tahu dari mana?" "aku mendengar sendiri ketika sedang berjalan melewati ruang guru...mereka sedang berunding masalah kelas musik ini...karena peminatnya kurang..." "Benarkah?" "aku serius..."_ para kakak kelas sedang membicarakan tentang kelas musik itu hadapan Lucy.

Lucy terkejut karena mendengar pembicaraan para kakak kelas bahwa Ekstrakurikuler idamannya itu akan dibubarkan.

"hmm..tapi _Senpai_ tahu kan tempat Kelas musik ini?" tanya Lucy kepada para kakak kelas itu.

"Oh ya...kau tinggal naik saja ke Lantai-3, lalu berjalan lurus sampai ujung...disana ada kelas musiknya..." jawab dari salah satu kakak kelasnya sambil menunjukan jalan menuju kelas musik.

"Terima Kasih senpai..." Lucy pun segera menuju ruang kelas musik tersebut.

Ketika Lucy sedang berjalan menuju Lantai-3, para kakak kelas itu membicarakan dirinya dari belakang.

 _ **"**_ _Wah...siapa nama adik kelas itu tadi...?" "benar-benar sangat cantik...pantatnya pun bohay..." "kalau aku ada kesempatan menjadi kekasihnya...aku ingin sekali meremas-remas dadanya lumayan besar itu...hahaha..." "dasar mesum...hahaha..." "apa kau tadi melihatnya ? Kedua benda yang ada di dadanya itu berayun-ayun ketika sedang melangkahkan kakinya...haha..hahaa..."_

Lucy pun kembali dengan melesat menuju para kakak kelas itu dan memukuli kepala mereka karena kesal hingga para kakak kelas itu ada memar dikepalanya.

 **"Tidak Sopan ! Aku bukan mainan kalian tahu...dasar laki-laki mesum...!"** Lucy menggeram dan kembali berjalan menuju Lantai-3.

Setelah Lucy menghilang dari hadapan para kakak kelasnya, mereka membicarakan kembali tentang dirinya.

 _"_ _..Be...benar menyeramkan..." "aku kira generasi berikutnya akan lebih ramah..." "ternyata sama saja..bahkan lebih menyeramkan...brr..." "iya aku jadi kapok..."_

Lucy akhirnya menemukan ruang Kelas Musik itu dan mengetuk pintu kelas tersebut. _**'tok..tok..tok'**_ suara pintu yang telah diketuk, namun tidak ada jawab ketika diketuk pintunya.

 ** _'Tidak ada jawaban sama sekali...apakah kelas ini benar-benar akan dibubarkan ya?'_** Gumam hati Lucy yang sedang berhadapan di pintu kelas itu.

Ketika sedang menyentuh tuas pintu itu, tiba-tiba datang salah satu kakak kelasnya yang sedang meturuni tangga dari Lantai – 4, menuju Lantai – 3. Karena tangga tersebut dekat dengan kelas musik.

"Maaf...apa kau sedang mencari sesuatu? Pintu itu sedang dikunci..." kakak kelas itu menegur Lucy dari belakang dengan nada dinginnya.

"Eh..! maaf...aku..." kata Lucy sambil menoleh kebelakng dan terkejut karena kakak kelas itu tiba-tiba ada dibelakangnya. Ternyata dia adalah gadis berambut merah yang poni nya kesamping dan panjang rambutnya sepinggang. Sorot matanya itu begitu tajam dan wajahnya yang cantik namun begitu dingin.

"Ano...aku kemari hanya ingin bergabung dengan kelas Musik ini... " kata Lucy dalam keadaan gugupnya karena melihat sikap gadis berambut merah itu.

 **"** Oh begitu...baiklah siapa namamu?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu dengan nada yang dingin sambil negeluarkan sesuatu di dalam sakunya.

"Namaku...Lucy Heartfilia...pa...nggil saja Lucy..hmm..." jawab Lucy yang mencoba tersenyum dalam keadaan gugupnya, namun gadis berambut merah itu masih tetap mempertahankan sikap dinginnya.

 **"** Namaku Erza Scarlet...kau boleh memanggilku Erza..."dan akhirnyagadis berambut mereah itu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Lucy dengan senyuman yang hangat meskipun nada bicaranya dingin dan jenis suara _Alto_ -nya yang lembut.

 _ **Nama gadis berambut merah ini adalah**_ ** _Erza Scarlet, gadis berusia 19. Keturunan darah blasteran antara Jepang dan Jerman, mungkin terlalu tua untuk gadis berambut merah ini yang duduk dibangku kelas-2, dia adalah salah satu kakak kelasnya Lucy. Penampilannya cantik dan tubuh seksinya yang nyaris sempurna, di ikuti dengan suara Altonya yang begitu kental dan lembut. Begitu juga tinggi badannya sedikit melebihi Lucy, namun sifatnya dingin seperti orang yang tidak mempunyai belas kasih, tapi kita tidak bisa menilai dari segi penampilannya saja._**

"Baiklah...Erza _-senpai..._ " kata Lucy yang akhirnya merasa sedikit lega setelah melihat senyuman manis dan hangat milik Erza meskipun nadanya dingin.

"Humph...kau tidak perlu menambahkan _–senpai_ seperti itu..aku tidak biasa dipanggil seperti itu..." kata Erza sambil menghela nafasnya dan melirik kearah lain karena malu.

 **"** Maaf...aku hanya gugup...jadi jangan diambil hati..E..Erza" kata Lucy dan langsung bergumam dalam hatinya **_'Inikah orang yang bernama Erza Scarlet itu ? dia benar-benar cantik...senyumannya begitu hangat dan begitu dekat sampai menyentuh hatiku...'_**

"Baiklah Lucy...kau boleh lihat-lihat ke dalam...silahkan masuk..." kata Erza sambil membuka kunci pintu ruang kelas musiknya dan mengijinkan Lucy masuk untuk melihat-lihat ruang kelas tersebut.

"Wah...jadi ini Kelas Musik di SMU Higashi..." kata Lucy yang terkagum-kagum melihat disekitarnya.

"Oh ya Lucy...kau bisa bermain alat Musik apa ?" tanya Erza kepada Lucy sambil menuangkan teh kesukaannya ke dalam gelas yang ada dimeja khusus untuk minum-minum bersama.

"Aku hanya bisa memainkan _Piano_...tapi aku faham tentang _Tabulasi_ dan _Not Balok_ " jawab Lucy, namun Lucy tidak melihat alat musik yang hanya bisa dimainkan olehnya itu.

 **"** Berarti kau juga bisa bermain _Keyboard_ juga kan Lucy...?" tanya Erza yang sedang menikmati teh kesukaannya itu.

"Tentu...karena aku juga punya dirumahku..."pembicaraan terhenti sejenak karena Erza sedang menikmati teh yang diminumnya.

"Baiklah kalu begitu...aku akan mengambil _Keyboard_ yang ada di kelas paduan suara...tunggu sebentar..."kata Erza sambil meninggalkan kelas musiknya dan berjalan ke tangga menuju Lantai – 4 diaman kelas paduan suara itu berada.

"Tunggu...Erza tidak usah repot-repot..." kata Lucy yang mencoba menghentikannya.

"Tenang saja...serahkan padaku...karena aku juga melatih paduan suara disana..."kata Erza yang sedang berjalan membelakangi Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan sempurna.

Namun terdengar keributan dari kelas paduan suara yang katanya dilatih olehnya itu.

 _"_ ** _Erza...mau dibawa kemana_** ** _Keyboard_** ** _itu...kita sedang latihan untuk menyamakan suara..._** ** _"_**

 _"_ ** _DIAM! Itu bukan Urusanmu!"_**

 _"_ ** _GYAA...! tolong...Erza mengamuk lagi...!"_**

" ** _Dak..Dikk..dukk..Dak..Dikk..Duk..!"_**

Lucy yang masih berada diruang kelas musik mendengar keributan itu dan hanya berkata **"Eeehh..?!"** karena terkejut sekaligus bingung sendiri ketika mendengar keributan itu.

Erza pun datang kembali ke kelas musiknya sambil menjinjing tas yang berisi _Keyboard_ yang diambil dari kelas paduan suara.

"ini Lucy...aku sudah membawa _Keyboard_ -nya...sekarang mainkanlah..." kata Erza sambil tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya begitu sambil pandangannya tertuju pada Lucy.

"Erza...inikan...keluaran terbaru... _YAMAHA MOTIF XF 6_...wah...aku tidak menyangka sekolah ini memilikinya"kata Lucy yang terkejut setelah membuka tas itu dan ternyata _Keyboard_ model terbaru dan canggih bahkan Lucy tadinya ingin membeli model itu.

"Itu miliku Lucy...sekolah sudah tidak mengeluarkan dananya untuk peralatan musik dikelas ini"kata Erza dengan nada dinginnya.

Mendengar hal itu Lucy terdiam sejenak dan melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya **"** Bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?" tanya Lucy

"Silahkan..." jawab Erza sambil minum kembali teh kesukaannya itu.

"Tadi sebelum aku kesini...aku bertanya kepada para kakak kelas dilantai bawah tentang kelas musik ini...terus mereka bilang...kelas musik ini bulan depan akan dibubarkan, benarkah begitu?"tanya Lucy dengan pemaparan panjangnya.

Erza terdiam sejenak, lalu menjawabnya "Itu benar...sebelum aku mengajar di kelas paduan suara...aku sempat berunding diruang dewan guru dan kepala sekolah mengenai masalah kelas musik ini...mungkin salah satu kakak kelasmu tadi mendengarkan semuanya ketika mereka kebetulan lewat diruang guru...lalu setelah itu kau datang dan bertanya pada kakak kelasmu dan mereka memberi tahu semuanya...kemudian kau datang kemari dan bertanya padaku...menurutku itu wajar karena itulah keadaan yang sebenarnya..."

Lucy bergumam dalam hati **_'Erza benar-benar luar biasa...perasaannya begitu pekak hingga memprediksi hal seperti itu'_** Lucy melanjutkan kembali pertanyaannya **"** Lalu...apa alasannya untuk membubarkan kelas musik ini?"

Erza hanya menjawabnya "Nanti kuberitahu...lebih baik kau bermainlah dulu _Keyboard_ yang kubwa itu...aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu memainkannya" kata Erza.

"Baikla Erza... akan kutunjukan kemampuanku padamu...aku ingin menyanyikan lagu yang aku suka...lagu ini berjutul _Tegami_ yang liriknya diciptakan oleh Angela Aki, seorang komposer sekaligus penyanyi lagu ini...baiklah aku mulai..." kata Lucy sambil melakukan _Tune_ pada _Keyboard_ -nya menjadi suara nada _Piano Classic_.

Lucy akhirnya memainkan _intro_ dari lagu itu dengan sangat indah dan halus hingga dia mulai berrnyanyi.

 ** _Haikei kono tegami...Yonde iru anata wa..._** _ **  
**_ ** _Doko de nani wo shite iru no darou_** _ **  
**_ ** _Juu go no boku ni wa...Dare ni mo hanasenai..._** _ **  
**_ ** _Nayami no tane ga aru no desu...Mirai no jibun ni atete kaku tegami nara..._** _ **  
**_ ** _Kitto sunao ni...Uchi hakerareru darou..._**

 ** _Ima makesou de nakisou de...Kiete shimaisou na boku wa..._**  
 ** _Dare no kotoba wo...Sinji harukeba ii no ?_**  
 ** _Hito tsushikanai...Korobore ga..._**  
 ** _Nan domo barabara ni warete...Kurushii naka de..._**  
 ** _Ima ikite iru..._**

 ** _Haikei arigatou...Juu go no anata ni..._**  
 ** _Tsutaetai koto ga aru no desu...Jibun to wa nani de..._**  
 ** _Doko e mukau beki ka...Toi tsuzukereba miete kuru..._**  
 ** _Areta seishun no...Umi wa kibishii keredo_**  
 ** _Asu no kishi beto...Yume no fune yo susume..._**

 ** _Ima makenai de nakanai de...Kiete shimaisou na toki wa..._**  
 ** _Jibun no koe wo...Shinji arukeba ii no_**  
 ** _Oto nano boku mo kizutsuite...Nemurenai yoru ha aru kedo_**

 ** _Nigakute amai...Ima ikite iru_**

 ** _Jinsei no...Subete ni imi ga aru kara..._**  
 ** _Osorezuni...Anata no yume wo sou datete..._**  
 ** _Lalala lalala lalala...Keep and believing..._**  
 ** _Lalala lalala lalala...Keep and believing..._**  
 ** _Keep and believing..._**

 ** _Makasou de nakisou de...Kiete shimaisou na boku wa..._**  
 ** _Dare no kotoba wo shinji arukeba ii no...makenai de nakanai de..._**  
 ** _Kiete shimaisou na toki wa...Jibun no koe wa..._**  
 ** _Shinji arukeba ii no ?_**

 ** _Aa makenai de nakenai de...Kieteshimaisou na toki wa..._**  
 ** _Jibun no koe wo...Kanashimi wo shinjiarukeba ii no..._**  
 ** _Itsu no jidai mo...Sakete wa dore nai keredo..._**  
 ** _Egao wo misete...Ima ikite ikou (bis)_**

 ** _Aike kono tegami...Yonde iru anata ga..._**  
 ** _Shiawasena koto wo negaimasu..._**

Lucy akhirnya selesai dengan lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

"Bagaimana..Er-?" ketika Lucy ingin bertanya sesuatu tiba-tiba terkejut melihat Erza sedang menitihkan air matanya setelah mendengar lagu itu.

"Erza kenapa kau menangis...?" tanya Lucy.

Erza pun mengusap air matanya itu dan menjawab "Tidak ada...hanya saja...baru kali ini aku melihat seseorang menyanyikan lagu 'Tegami' ini begitu tulus dengan nyanyiannya itu...bahkan orang-orang yang ada di kelas paduan suara tidak bisa menyanyikannya... hanya kau yang bisa menyanyikan lagu itu Lucy...kau berbakat... " kata Erza

"Kau tahu lagu ini Erza...?" tanya Lucy.

"Tentu saja...arti kata _Tegami_ itu sendiri bila diartikan kedalam bahasa lain artinya _Surat_...kau tahu Lucy...orang-orang Jepang selalu membudayakan dirinya untuk menulis sebuah surat...namun surat itu ditujukan untuk diri kita sendiri..." jawab Erza dengan sedikit penjelasannya tentang lagu itu.

Erza terdiam sejenang karena sedang minum teh kesukaannya, lalu melanjutkan kembali tentang makna dari judul lagu Tegami itu.

"Surat yang ditulis itu berisi tentang cita-cita yang akan dicapai dimasa 15 tahun yang akan datang...lalu surat itu disimpan ke dalam sebuah amplop selama 15 tahun...ketika saatnya tiba, surat itu dibuka kembali...apakah cita-cita yang ditulis disurat itu sesuai dengan cita-citanya yang sekarang...atau justru sebaliknya..." kata Erza sambil menjelaskan makna dari isi lagu _'Tegami'_ tersebut.

 **"** Tepat sekali Erza...itulah makna dari lagu itu...kenapa kau bisa tahu?"tanya Lucy yang sedang terkagum-kagum pada Erza.

"karena aku juga melakukannya ketika aku berusia 15 tahun...dimana seseorang memiliki cita-citannya sendiri...aku telah menulis disurat itu... _aku ingin menjadi seorang musisi yang terkenal_...sekarang surat itu sedang menungguku untuk dibuka...apakah 15 tahun yang akan datang aku akan menjadi musisi yang terkenal sesuai dengan isi surat itu...atau tidak karena suatu takdir..."

Lucy hanya bergumam hatinya **_'Erza...kau benar-benar orang yang menakjubkan...'_** karena kagum melihat cita-citanya itu.

"Tadi kau bertanya, kenapa aku menangis?...jawabannya...karena aku sedang berusaha untuk menepati janjiku pada surat yang aku tulis itu..." kataErza tersenyum hangat kepada Lucy **.**

Lucy memberi semangat pada Erza. "Aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya Erza...isi surat yang kau tulis itu akan menjadi sebuah doa untukmu dimasa yang akan datang..."

"Iya kau benar Lucy...aku akan berusa untuk melakukannya...untuk surat yang telah menungguku..." sambung Erza sambil merenungkan dirinya.

 **"** Oh ya...tentang masalah kelas musik ini yang akan dibubarkan...apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" tanya Lucy.

Erza terdiam sejenak, dan langsung melanjutkan jawabannya "Aku akan mempertahan kelas musik ini semampuku Lucy...karena yang menciptakan kelas musik ini adalah aku sendiri...aku menciptakan Ekskul yang sebelumnya tidak ada di SMA Higashi...dan itu susah untuk dilakukan...aku sendiri hampir kewalahan untuk membangunnya...mengajukan sebuah proposal kepada dewan guru dan kepala sekolah dengan susah payah...hingga akhirnya proposal itu disetujui dan ditandatangani oleh kepala sekolah...aku mendapatkan dana darinya untuk membeli alat-alat musik ini...namun aku telah membuatnya kecewa selama satu tahun ini..." kata Erza yang menjelaskan semua tentang keadaan kelas musik yang sekarang.

 **"** Tapi...kalau aku melihat alat-alat musik yang ada disini...sepertinya kau ingin membentuk sebuah _Group Band_..." kata Lucy dengan kesimpulannya.

"Benar...kau bisa menyimpulkan sendiri dengan alat-alat musik yang ada disini seperti _**Guitar**_ _, Bass, Drum_ **,** serta _Keyboard_ yang kau mainkan itu...itu adalah seperangkat alat-alat _Band_?"

 **"** Ayolah Erza...kau hanya tinggal mencari orang-orang yang akan memegang posisi-posisi itu untuk sebuah _Group Band_ milikmu..."kata Lucy yang mencoba membujuk Erza

"Tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan Lucy...karena untuk membuat sebuah _Group Band_ itu tidak bisa sembarangan untuk memasukkan seseorang begitu saja jika kita tidak benar-benar satu hati dengannya...karena aku telah membuktikannya dua tahun yang lalu..." kata Erza yang sedang menjelaskan alasan kenapa _Group Band_ yang dia inginkan belum terbentuk sampai saat ini.

"Sekarang aku ingin tanya padamu...mulai dari jenis musik apa yang kau suka?" tanya Erza dengan tatapan seriusnya yang begitu tajam kepada Lucy, karena pertanyaan inilah awal untuk menentukan pantas atau tidaknya seseorang dijadikan _patner_ dalam sebuah _Group Band_.

"Kalau aku ditanya seperti itu...paada dasarnya aku lebih suka _Music Classic_..." jawab Lucy dalam keadaan gugupnya ketika disudutkan oleh pandangan Erza seperti itu.

"Lalu apa tanggapanmu tentang jenis-jenis musik yang lainnya?" tanya Erza untuk mendengar jawaban yang selanjutnya dari Lucy, karena baginya ini semakin menarik.

"Pada dasarnya semua jenis musik itu terdengar sama meskipun itu berbeda...karena pada prinsipnya semua jenis musik itu memiliki corak tersendiri...aku faham tentang _Music Classic_ , tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pernah mendengarkan jenis musik yang lain...karena aku tidak ingin jadi orang yang _fanatic_ terhadap semua jenis musik lainnya karena keegoisanku sendiri menyukai _Music Classic..."_ jawab Lucy yang mencoba memaparkan penjelasan dari pertanyaan Erza itu, namun pertanyaann itu membuatnya semakin gugup.

"Apa kau bisa membuktikan kata-katamu itu Lucy?"pertanyaan terakhir dariErza untuk sebuah pembuktian Lucy yang telah akan dirangkum olehnya.

"Ja...Jadi bagaimana aku harus membuktikannya?" tanya Lucy yang semakin tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud untuk membuktikannya itu.

Erza tanpa basa-basi langsung menyambungkan _Guitar Electric Tipe EPS_ miliknya itu pada _Amply_ yang ada di ruang kelas musik dan menyetelkan _Effect_ _Guitar_ -nya dengan mode _Metal Zone_ serta memasang _Microphone_ dihadapannya untuk bernyanyi _._

Sekarang ini Erza sedang melakukan pemanasan yang diawali dengan melakukan _bending of_ yang membuat suara _Guitar_ tersebut seperti sedang menjerit. Setelah itu diikuti sebuah _fingering_ dengan jari-jari tangannya yang begitu cepat dan melakukan beberapa _Tapping_ hingga diakhiri dengan melakukan _Swiping._

Lucy langsung terkejut melihat kemampuan Erza seakan-akan seperti seorang _Guitarist_ professional. Akhirnya Lucy yang tadinya gugup setengah mati menjadi terbangun kembali dalam semangatnya.

"Jadi jenis musik yang kau suka itu _Music Metal_ dan _Music_ __ _Rock Alternatif_ Erza?" tanya Lucy dengan tatapan tajamnya kepada Erza karena sedang bersemangat

"Jika kau sudah tahu...maka ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama Lucy... _Evanescane -_ ' _Bring me to life'_ " kata Erza langsung memainkan _Guitar_ miliknya.

Erza akhirnya melakukan sebuah gerakan _Hammer on/off_ dengan _distorsy_ kerasnya untuk _intro_ lagu tersebut.

Lalu ikuti oleh Lucy yang melakukan permainan _Midi-_ nya dalam _Keyboard-_ nya untuk melengkapi musiknya. _Midi_ itu sendiri berfungsi untuk melengkapi bagian yang tidak ada, seperti suara _Bass, Drum_ dan lain-lain yang dikeluarkan oleh _Midi_ tersebut. Dan ternyata Lucy bisa melakukannya dengan baik, sehingga meskipun yang bermain hanya dua orang, tetap akan terdengar seperti _Group Band_ yang lengkap.

Lalu Erza menyanyikan lagu itu dengan suara khasnya sendiri dengan lantang karena sesuai dengan alirannya.

 ** _how can you see into my eyes like open doors_** _ **  
**_ ** _leading you down into my core_** _ **  
**_ ** _where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold_** _ **  
**_ ** _until you find it there and lead it back home_**

Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Erza itu begitu terdengar hebat ke telinga orang-orang yang masih dalam jam istirahatnya. Permainan mereka berdua terdengar sampai ke ruang kelas paduan suara dan Lantai-2

 ** _(Wake me up) - Lucy_** _ **  
**_ ** _Wake me up inside - Erza_** _ **  
**_ ** _(I can't wake up)_** _ **  
**_ ** _Wake me up inside_** _ **  
**_ ** _(Save me)_** _ **  
**_ ** _call my name and save me from the dark_** _ **  
**_ ** _(Wake me up)_** _ **  
**_ ** _bid my blood to run_** _ **  
**_ ** _(I can't wake up)_** _ **  
**_ ** _before I come undone_** _ **  
**_ ** _(Save me)_** _ **  
**_ ** _save me from the nothing I've become_**

Keadaan diruang kelas paduan suara, aktivitas mereka pun terhenti oleh nyanyian Erza yang menggema kedalam seluruh ruangan.

" ** _Eh...ini bukankah lagunya Evanscene?" "Iya kau benar...kalau tidak salah Judulnya Bring me to life..." "...hebat sekali...siapa yang memainkannya..." "...itu seperti suara Erza-senpai..."_** kata anggota kelas paduan suara.

 ** _Frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead..._**

 _Backing Vocal_ Lucy

" ** _all this time I can't believe I couldn't see_** _ **  
**_ ** _kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_** _ **  
**_ ** _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems"_**

Keadaan di koridor Lantai-2, mereka yang masih nongkrong diluar kelas mendengarkan permainan musik itu.

" ** _...Wah...siapa yang memainkan Music Rock sebagus ini...?" "Sepertinya aku mendengar dari ruang Kelas Musik..." "Ah...tidak mungkin...bukankan kelas itu sudah tidak aktif..." "ini pasti seperti hanya sebuah kaset tipe dengan volume yang keras..." "..tapi suaranya beda...seperti ada orang yang sedang bernyanyi...Evanescane tidak seperti itu suaranya..."_** kata para kakak kelas dan murid-murid barunya.

 ** _got to open my eyes to everything_** _ **  
**_ ** _without a thought without a voice without a soul_** _ **  
**_ ** _don't let me die here_** _ **  
**_ ** _there must be something more_** _ **  
**_ ** _bring me to life_**

Selesai sudah Erza _Feat._ Lucy yang telah memainkan sebuah lagu tersebut dengan sangat hebat. Erza kembali merasakan gairahnya dalam bermusik selama ini karena ada Lucy yang bermain bersamanya

 **"** Lucy...kau tahu...? tadi aku melontarkan tiga pertanyaan itu padamu...itu adalah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang aku buat untuk perekrutan sebuah _Group Band_ **...** sebelumnya tidak ada yang bisa menjawab ketiga pertanyaanku ini...namun kau menjawab semuanya dengan baik... **"** kata Erza sambil tersenyum setelah keadaan lelah semangatnya.

"Jadi...alasan kelas musik ini belum ada anggotanya adalah mereka yang tidak bisa menjawab dari tiga pertanyaanmu itu Erza?" tanya Lucy yang masih lelah sehabis ikut melakukan _Backing Vocal_

"Itu Benar...mereka yang ingin ikut kelas ini hanya mementingkan masalah jenis aliran musik yang mereka suka...itu terlalu egois menurutku...karena aku melihat mereka seperti itu seakan-akan menjadikan jenis aliran musik itu seperti _agama_ mereka sendiri...aku tidak suka dengan hal yang seperti itu..."kata Erza yang telah menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya kenapa sampai saat ini Erza tidak memiliki anggota _Gruop Band_ tersebut.

"Lucy...sebenarnya orang seperti dirimu itulah yang aku cari selama ini...namun aku memberi pilihan padamu...jika kau ingin membangun bersamaku untuk membuat sebuah _Group Band_...aku akan senang sekali...tapi jika kau tidak mau...itu adalah pilihanmu...aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk melakukannya..." kata Erza yang memberikan sebuah pilihan pada Lucy.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan agar Kelas ini tidak jadi dibubarkan...Erza?" tanya Lucy

"Mungkin minimal kita butuh lima orang anggota untuk membentuk sebuah _Group Band_ termasuk kau dan aku...kita hanya tinggal mencari tiga orang lagi untuk melengkapinya...namun, berhati-hatilah dalam memilih tiga orang tersebut..." jawab Erza dengan tatapan tajamnya kepada Lucy.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu...aku akan mencarikannya untukmu Erza, untuk _Group Band_ kita..."kata Lucy dengan tatapan tajamnya yang menandakan bahwa dia telah bersemangat melakukan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah mungkin sebentar lagi jam pelajaranku akan segera dimulai...aku permisi dulu Erza..." kata Lucy yang sudah ada depan pintu untuk pergi ke kelas 1 – 2.

 **"** Lucy...tunggu...!" panggil Erza untuk menghentikan Lucy dan melepaskan salah satu kunci kelas musiknya "ini ambilah..." kata Erza sambil melempar kuci itu kearah Lucy.

Lucy menangkap kunci yang dilempar itu."Bukankah ini kunci kelas musik?" tanya Lucy kenapa Erza memberikan kunci itu padanya.

Erza menjawabnya "Sebelum kelas ini ditutup...kau bebas menggunakan kelas ini...aku percayakan padamu...Lucy..."kata Erza yang tersenyum dan memberikan acungan jempol padanya.

"Baiklah Erza...terima kasih..." kata Lucy mulai melangkahkan kakinya lalu terdiam sejenak dan berkata. "Oh ya...Firasatku ini mengatakan bahwa kita akan menjadi _Grup Band_ yang terkenal suatu saat nanti bila kita bersama-sama...baiklah aku ke kelas dulu...dah..." kata Lucy pamit pergi untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Akhirnya Lucy meninggalkan kelas musiknya dan kembali ke ruang kelas 1 – 2.

 **Erza P.O.V**

 ** _Terkenal? bahkan aku sendiri tidak berfikir kesana. Kau benar-benar orang yang menarik Lucy...sungguh aku menyukai dirinya yang begitu optimis seperti itu. Jika kau ingin tahu kau itu benar-benar orang yang hebat Lucy, hanya saja...yang aku lihat kau tidak menyadari dirimu yang seperti itu._**

 ** _Oh ya...permainanmu tadi cukup bagus menurutku...karena kau memiliki corak sendiri dalam permainan musikmu itu. Bahkan aku jarang menemukan orang yang memiliki corak tersendiri seperti itu...karena itulah inti dari sebuah Grup Band, dimana perbedaan-perbedaan itu bisa melebur menjadi satu...dan itu tidak mudah untuk melakukannya..._**

 **"** Lucy...aku percayakan semuanya padamu...hmmm..." kata Erza berbicara sendiri dan tersenyum hangat.

Normal P.O.V

Lucy akhirnya kembali ke kelasnya dengan perasaan yang begitu senang hingga teman-teman sekelas melihat tingkah laku anehnya itu yang berjalan sambil melompat-lompat dan menari sambil bernyanyi.

 _"_ ** _Eh...Ada apa dengan Lucy...?" "Aneh...sekali..." "kau Benar...ternyata orang cantik itu benar-benar menakutkan.." "...apa dia sedang mengalami psikopat...?"_** perbincangan teman sekelasnya yang begitu terdengar oleh Lucy.

 **"DIAM! Jangan mencampuri urusanku...!"** bentak Lucy kepada teman sekelasnya karena kesal telah membicarakan dirinya seperti itu.

"Lucy...bagaimana keadaan kelas musik yang kau pilih itu...?"tanya Lisanna yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Benar-benar menyenangkan Lisanna" jawab Lucy dengan perasaan yang sangat senang sekali.

 **"** Minna...! Diantara kalian apakah ada yang bisa memainkan sebuah alat musik? Aku membutuhkan _Drummer, Gitarist,_ dan _Bassist..._ "kata Lucy dengan nada yang cukup terdengar oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Hah...? memang kenapa Lucy?" tanya salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Kelas musikku akan membentuk sebuah _Group Band_...aku membutuhkan tiga orang lagi untuk memegang posisi-posisi yang aku sebutkan tadi..." jawab Lucy.

"Lucy, siapa kakak kelas yang menjadi ketua kelas musik yang kau datangi itu?" tanya salah satu teman sekelasnya itu.

"Namanya Erza...lengkapnya Erza Scarlet"jawab Lucy sambil memperlihatkan telunjut tangan kanannya.

 ** _"E..Erza...Scarlet...?"_** _"_ ** _kakak Kelas itu...bukankah terkenal dengan sikapnya yang angkuh...dan tidak memiliki belas kasihan" "Benarkah...?" "Iya...aku tadi mengikuti Ekskul paduan suara yang dilatih oleh Erza Scarlet...tapi aku langsung mengundurkan diri karena sikapnya yang kejam seperti itu" "Berarti...kita hanya perlu menghindari orang yang bernama Erza Scarlet...hingga kita bisa hidup dengan tenang..." "iya..ya...aku setuju denganmu...bla...bla...bla..."_** teman-teman sekelasnya berunding membicarakan Erza Scarlet.

Lucy terkejut mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh teman-temannya itu dan membayangkan dirinya sendiri sedang dihukum cambuk pada bagian pantatnya oleh sang Erza Scarlet.

" ** _L..u...c..y...kau sampai saat ini belum menemukan tiga orang itu..sekarang aku akan menghukummu..rasakan penderitaanmu ini..."_** _Kata Erza yang sedang dibayangkan oleh Lucy_

" ** _KYAA! Baik-baik..aku akan kembali mencarinya lagi..kumohon jangan cambuk pantatku...Kyaa...!"_** _Kata Lucy yang sedang dicambuki oleh Erza dalam bayangannya itu._

Setelah membayangkan hal seperti itu Lucy langsung pucat dan tidak bergerak hingga bulir-bulir keringat diwajahnya bercucuran ramai karena panas dingin yang bercampur pada tubuhnya.

" **KYAA! Lisanna bagaimana ini...?! aku harus menemukan tiga orang lagi...kalau tidak aku akan mendapat siksaan neraka itu...!"** kata Lucy yang teriak panik sambil menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya di dada Lisanna karena takut.

"Cara berkhayalmu itu terlalu berlebihan Lucy...hmm..." kata Lisanna yang sedang menenangkan tingkah konyolnya Lucy.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **1** **日** **( 01 April 2016 ) 03.00 PM**

Bell menandakan jam pulang telah berbunyi. Lucy dan Lisanna sedang mengganti sepatu di tempat _Locker_ penyimpanan sepatunya. Dan sekarang sedang keluar dari pintu utama sekolah dan berjalan menuju gerbang keluar.

 **"** humph...Akhir selesai juga...ternyata SMA Higashi waktu belajarnya sangat lama..."kata Lucy yang sedang letih dan penuh keluhan yang ada di wajahnya.

"hmm..SMA Higashi benar-benar memfokuskan waktu untuk belajar...ini menyenangkan..." sambung Lisanna dengan pembicaraan yang bertolak belakang dengan Lucy.

Lalu Natsu dan Gray sedang berlarian bersama teman barunya yang berambut coklat dan berkaca mata biru dari belakang Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Oii...Gray...Loke...cepatlah...acara akan dimulai minggu besok...!" kata Natsu sambil menoleh kearah belakang dimana Gray dan anak laki-laki yang berambut coklat itu.

Lalu tanpa sadar Natsu telah menabrak Lucy . **'BUG!'** akhirnya Lucy terjatuh ke tanah. "Eh..?! maaf aku tidak sengaja..." kata Natsu dengan perasaan bersalahnya yang santai.

 **"Kalau jalan harus lihat ke depan bodoh!"** bentak Lucy dengan mengeluarkan auranya.

 **"Eh...?!"** satu kata Natsu karena benar-benar kaget dengan bentakan keras itu.

Pertemuan Lucy dan Natsu, benar-benar dalam keadaanya yang menyebalkan bagi dirinya.

"Natsu...sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" panggil Lisanna kepada Natsu dengan senyumannya.

"Yoh...Lisanna ternyata...sudah lama kita tidak bertemu...aku tidak tahu kau Sekolah disini..."kata Natsu dengan senyuman khasnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Lucy yang telah terjatuh tadi.

"Hmm...aku juga tidak menyangka kau bisa masuk SMA Higashi...sungguh suatu kejutan.." kata Lisanna sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa.

 **"** Apakah wajahku ini begitu terlihat bodoh dimatamu Lisanna...?!" sambung Natsu yang sedang menggerutu dengan mengembungkan pipinya.

Gray dan anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu menghampiri Natsu dari belakang, dan ternyata Gray sedikit terkejut karena yang sedang bersama Natsu saat ini adalah Lisanna, teman masa SD yang satu sekolah dengan Natsu dan Gray.

"Lisanna ternyata..." kata Gray dengan nada dingin dalam keadaan tampannya.

"Gray...Celana Seragammu kenapa tidak kau pakai...?" tanya Lisanna sambil melihat Gray dalam keadaan memakai celana boxernya dan atasannya masih memakai seragam.

"Ah...maaf...maaf...aku lupa tadi waktu diruang ganti pakaian..." jawab Gray diingatkan tentang hal yang sudah terjadi dia akan malu.

Anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu langsung menghampiri kedua gadis itu dan merangkul keduanya.

"kalian berdua benar-benar sangat cantik...maukah kalian berkencan denganku" kata Loke dengan gayanya yang super cool.

"Ano...ini teman baru kalian..." tanya Lisanna yang sedikit bingung dengan tingkah laku anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu.

"Iya...kami bertiga sekelas di kelas 1 – 5"kata Natsu dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Namaku...Leo Loke...kalian bisa memanggilku Loke saja...salam kenal..." kata anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu yang sedang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada dua gadis itu sambil menyentuh kacamata biru yang dipakainya dalam keadaan super _cool_.

 ** _Anak laki-laki ini namanya Leo Loke, laki-laki berusia 17 ini adalah teman baru yang sekelas dengan Natsu dan Gray. Keturunan asal Jerman. Dia memiliki paras wajah yang tampan hingga membuat Gray menjadi orang tampan yang kedua setelah melihat ketampanan Loke. Dia sedikit agak playboy, tapi hanya untuk menjalin keakraban saja._**

 **"** Iya...salam kenal...Loke-saja...hmm..." kata Lisanna dalam keadaan ketidak pekaannya itu. Loke pun kaget

"Aahh...! tidak perlu menambahkan kata –saja karena gelar itu tidak ada dalam Budaya di Jepang..."Loke terkejud karena panggilannya ditambahkan gelar yang tidak ada di dalam kamus Bahasa Jepang.

 ** _~Natsu Teacher P.O.V~_**

 ** _Yoh...Baiklah...mari kita mulai untuk belajar Budaya dan Bahasa Jepang._**

 ** _Kita akan mempelajari tentang memanggil seseorangdengan akhiran kata tambahan-tambahan tertentu. Contohnya –san,-chan,-kun, -sama...itu bisa kita sebut dengan gelar untuk seseorang dalam keadaan tertentu. Apakah kalian mengerti anak-anak...?_**

" ** _Tidak..Sensei..."_** _kata murid-muridnya Natsu dalam adegan Natsu Teacher P.O.V_

 ** _Baiklah aku akan menerangkan dasar-dasar tentang akhiran untuk memanggil nama seseorang itu._**

– ** _san : adalah akhiran setelah menyebutkan nama seseorang untuk menandakan hormat ketika pertama kali berkenalan. Jika kalian tidak menambahkan akhiran –san ini, maka kalian akan dianggap oleh orang yang baru kenal itu seperti terlihat sok kenal dan sok dekat._**

– ** _chan : adalah akhiran kecil yang menandakan untuk orang yang paling dikasihi oleh kita karena telah lama dekat dengan orang tersebut. Biasanya sering digunakan terhadap anak kecil dan wanita yang sebaya atau pun dibawah umur kita. Dan ingat jangan menambahkan kata –chan kepada orang yang lebih tua. Karena bisa menyinggungnya dan beranggapan bahwa orang yang lebih tua itu dianggap seperti anak kecil._**

– ** _kun : hampir sama dengan –chan, biasanya akhiran itu ditunjukan pada seorang laki-laki. Bila menempatkannya pada seorang wanita, maka wanita itu akan dianggap sebagai seorang waria..hahaha...hahahaa..._**

– ** _sama : adalah gelar untuk sesorang yang terhormat. Biasa terhadap orang yang memiliki jabatan tertentu diatas kita. Jika kalian tidak menyebutkan gelar tersebut maka kalian akan dianggap tidak menghormati seseorang yang memilik jabatan itu._**

 ** _Itulah penjelasan secara rinci mengenai Bahasa dan Budaya yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang Jepang. Dan yang dimaksud Lisanna menambahkan gelar –saja, sebenarnya itu tidak ada dalam Kamus Bahasa Jepang. Mungkin Lisanna hanya sok tahu...hahaha...hahaha..._**

" **Wajar kalau aku tidak tahu...karena aku berasal dari Negara Inggris yang bisa bahasa Jepang..!"** Lisanna menjitak Natsu yang sedang mengajar, karena tersinggung. **"Adaw!"** kata Natsu.

Normal P.O.V

"Oh ya Lisanna...siapa teman barumu ini?" tanya Natsu sambil melirik kearah Lucy.

"Perkenalkan...namaku Lucy Heartfilia...kalian bisa memanggilku Lucy...salam kenal..." jawab Lucy dalam keadaan percaya dirinya.

Namun Natsu dari tadi matanya tertuju pada dadanya Lucy dengan pandangannya yang aneh. "kedua bendamu itu...selalu berayun-ayun ketika kau banyak bergerak..." kata Natsu.

Lucy menendang Natsu _**'KICK!'**_ hingga terlempar kelangit. **"Jangan mengatakan aku berayun-ayun seperti itu dasar Bodoh!"** bentak Lucy.

" **GYAAA...! ayunannya sangat keras hingga aku terlempar kelangit...!"** teriak Natsu ketika sedang terbang kelangit.

Natsu kembali menghampiri Lucy dan memperkenal dirinya dan memperkenalkan Gray. "Oh ya...namaku Natsu Dragneel...kau bisa memanggilku Natsu...lalu ini Gray Fullbuster...kau bisa memanggilnya... _Raven_ Bodoh..." kata Natsu yang memperkenalkan Gray dengan wajah ceria dan tanpa dosa.

 **"Jangan memperkenalkanku pada Lucy seperti itu Sipit!"** bentak Gray dengan urat kepalanya yang keluar.

Setelah mengenal mereka bertiga, perasaan Lucy malah jadi semakin aneh.

"Eeh...Lisanna...aku menyesal telah berkenalan dengan orang-orang seperti ini..." kata Lucy sambil mendongkol karena tingkah laku mereka berdua.

"Nanti lama-lama kau juga akan terbiasa Lucy...tenang saja mereka itu orang yang baik kok.." kata Lisanna yang selalu tersenyum seperti biasa.

Natsu akhirnya melihat Jam tangannya dan terkejut melihat waktu yang sedikit terbuang. "Ah Gawat!..Gray...Loke...Buruan kita harus segera latihan...acara akan dimulai minggu besok..." kata Natsu yang bergegas keluar gerbang Sekolah untuk pergi latihannya yang dimaksud.

"Natsu...oii...tunggu...!" sambung Gray dan mengejar Natsu dari belakang.

Loke mengucapkan pamitan pada dua gadis cantik itu "See you...baby..." sambil memberi kecupan tangannya dan bergegas menyusul Natsu dan Gray yang sedang berlarian itu.

Itulah kesan pertama Lucy bertemu Natsu dan yang lainnya benar-benar membuat Lucy terkejut oleh tingkah laku mereka. Lucy pun kembali berbincang-bincang dengan Lisanna.

"Lisanna...kau tahu sesuatu tentang latihan yang mereka bertiga maksud?"tanya Lucy sambil menunjukan tangannya kearah mereka bertiga yang sedang berlarian jauh dihadapannya.

 **"** Entahlah Lucy...mungkin latihan untuk persiapan pertandingan Sepak bola..."jawab Lisanna.

"HeeH...latihan persiapan pertandingan Sepak Bola? Mereka tidak kapok juga setelah apa yang mereka lakukan ketika sedang melakukan pertandingan Sepak Bola tadi siang..."kata Lucy dengan wajah anehnya yang sedang membayangkan kejadian Natsu dan Gray tadi siang.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 ** _Semenjak aku sekolah disini...aku mendapat teman baruku lagi...terutama Natsu...meskipun terlihat agak bodoh tapi dia memiliki senyuman yang hangat...ini berkat Lisanna yang telah memperkenalkan mereka semua padaku. Aku jadi tidak kesepian lagi sekarang..._**

"Baiklah Lisanna...ayo kita pulang...aku tidak sabar menunggu hari esok..." ucap Lucy dengan keceriaan khas nya itu.

"Iya Lucy...kita pulang" jawab Lisanna.

Mereka berdua menuju perjalanan pulang dengan jalan kaki hingga terpisah di perempatan.

"Biklah Lucy...sampai besok..." kata Lisanna yang sedang berpamitan.

"Iya...hati-hati pulangnya Lisanna..." jawab Lucy untuk pamitannya Lisanna.

 ** _Aku baru pertama kali merasa sesenang ini...mungkin aku dari dulu selalu kesepian...ketika ibuku sudah tidak ada...Ayahku selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, hingga Ayahku kembali ke Amerika dan meninggalkanku disini semenjak umur 10 tahun. Katanya Ayahku sedang mengurus kembali untuk memindahkan kewarganegaraan asalku yaitu Amerika, karena ketika aku lahir, aku sudah menjadi warga negara Jepang semenjak aku dilahirkan di daerah Shirohama._**

 ** _Aku menyewa rumah dan bayarannya dikirim langsung oleh Ayahku ke dalam rekening pemilik sewa rumah itu...jadi aku tidak perlu memikirkan tentang masalah uang sewa rumah... Aku hanya tinggal mengurus Administrasi pembayaran sekolah dan mengirim ke Ayahku lewat email begitu juga dengan biaya hidupku...tapi tetap saja aku merasa kesepian dirumah...hanya sebuah alat music Keyboard yang menemaniku ketika aku sedang sendirian dan foto-foto keluargaku ketika aku merindukan Ibuku._**

Lalu Lucy melihat ada sebuah poster acara konser lokal yang menempel ditiang listrik dan mencabutnya.

 ** _Eh...?! inikan acara Motropolitan Rock yang diselenggarakan setiap bulan...sekarang mereka sedang merencanakan acara ini di dilapangan daerah Hakomatsu...acaranya dimulai pada tanggal 10 April 2016...berarti minggu yang akan datang...baiklah aku ingin melihatnya...siapa tahu ada Group Band yang bagus...karena ini acara untuk Group Band Local..Group Band yang baru dibentuk semuanya ikut acara seperti ini...dan membawakan lagu-lagu Group Band favorit mereka yang nantinya akan tampil di panggung acara Metropolitan Rock...aku jadi tidak sabar untuk hari minggu yang akan datang...hmm..."_**

Lucy tersenyum sambil melipat poster yang diambilnya itu dan memasukkan kedalam sakunya.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **9** **日** **( 09 April 2016 ) 00.00 PM**

Keadaan diruang kelas musik SMA Higashi. Seperti biasa Lucy pada jam istirahatnya menghabiskan waktu untuk ke ruang Kelas Musik. Bila Erza sedang tidak ada, Lucy yang merawat peralatan Musik tersebut. Kali ini Lucy sedang bersama Lisanna di kelas musik tersebut karena hari ini Lisanna libur di kelas memasaknya.

 **"** Humph...Baiklah aku sudah selesai membersihkan semuanya..." kata Lisanna yang sedang membantu Lucy untuk membersihkan dan meletakkan kembali semua alat musik pada tempatnya.

"Kelas ini begitu hebat...alat-alat musiknya pun cukup bagus...tapi sayang kenapa tidak ada yang berminat bergabung di kelas musik ini..."lanjut Lisanna untuk topik yang lain.

Lucy menceritakan semuanya pada Lisanna tentang keadaan kelas musik ini sesuai apa yang dikatakan Erza dua hari yang lalu.

"Oh..jadi begitu...mungkin Erza-san hanya ingin mencari orang-orrang yang sesuai dengannya...dan Lucy salah satu orang yang sesuai itu.." kata Lisanna.

"Kau benar Lisanna...dua hari yang lalu aku pernah _Featuring_ dengan Erza di kelas ini...dia sungguh mengagumkan...dan aku juga tidak ingin kalah darinya..." sambung Lucy sambil terkagum-kagum dengan sosok Erza.

Lisanna tersenyum melihat keadaan Lucy yang begitu senang dengan aktivitas kesukaanya ini.

"Oh ya...menurutmu bagaimana tentang sifat Erza-san...? Aku ingin tahu tentangnya...semua orang bilang Erza-san itu orang yang tegas dan galak...tapi kau sepertinya tidak takut sama sekali Lucy..." kata Lisanna.

Lucy terdiam sejenak dan mengingat senyuman-senyuman Erza pada waktu.

"Lisanna...mungkin kau belum mengenalnya...Erza itu sebenarnya orang yang sangat baik...hanya saja orang yang baru mengenalnya akan menghindarinya karena ketajaman diraut wajahnya yang cantik itu...hingga anak laki-laki pun takut padanya...jadi pada intinya kita tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dengan melihat dari segi penampilannya saja...benarkan?"jawab Lucy yang pembicaraannya tadi terpotong.

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Lucy akhirnya Lisanna pun mengerti mengenai dibalik sifat Erza yang galak itu.

"Kau benar Lucy...mungkin aku hanya belum mengalnya..."kata Lisanna sambil tersenyum dan terdiam **.**

"Nanti aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Erza...kalau kau kaget untuk pertama kali bertemu dengannya itu wajar...aku juga mengalami hal yang sama ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannnya..."sambung Lucy.

Lalu tiba-tiba datang Natsu dan Gray memasuki ruang dimana Lucy dan Lisanna berada. Seperti biasa Natsu membuka pintu itu dengan keras hingga membuat Lucy dan Lisanna kaget.

 **"** Yoh...Luigi...Lisanna..!"kata Natsu yang datang secara tiba-tiba membuka pintu dan menerobos masuk ruang kelas musik.

 **"kau jangan membanting pintu seperti itu...namaku juga bukan Luigi!"** bentak Lucy karena terkejut oleh tingkah laku Natsu.

Lalu Natsu berfikir dengan menyilangkan telunjuknya di dahi karena lupa nama gadis berambut pirang itu. "mmm...mmm..oh..iya..Berayun-ayun...haha..." kata Natsu dengan wajah tanpa dosannya.

Lucy langsung menjitaknya dan berkata **"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu...! namaku Lucy...ingat...L...U...C...Y...ingat itu!"** bentak Lucy.

"hmm...baiklah Luce..." kata Natsu dengan nada melesu.

"hmph..Baiklah terserah...! asal jangan memanggilku Berayun-ayun..chh!" kata Lucy sambil menjutekan wajahnya.

Natsu dan Gray akhirnya berbicara empat mata disudut ruang kelas musik hanya untuk membicarakan tentang Lucy.

"Gray..kau tahu...? aku memanggilnya _Berayun-ayun_ karena kedua benda miliknya itu selalu bergerak kesana kemari...dan itu terlihat aneh buatku..." kata Natsu sambil menyudutkan mukanya kepada Gray untuk menjelaskan persepsinya.

"Kau benar...tadi juga aku melihatnya...kadua benda itu tidak bisa diam sekali...tidak seperti wanita pada umumnya..." sambung Gray yang memaparkan persepsinya.

"Gray...kita berdua sudah bersumpah untuk tidak memiliki fikiran mesum...karena semua wanita tidak menyukainya..iya kan?" tanya Natsu untuk kesepakatan yang tidak penting.

"Kau benar...setelah pulang Sekolah..ayo kita pergi ke Gereja untuk mohon ampun pada-Nya" jawab Gray untuk kesepakatan itu.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sepakat dan menyatukan kepalan tangan mereka.

' ** _PUNCH!'_** akhirnya sebuah pukulan yang matang mendarat dikepala mereka berdua.

" **Kyaa! Berhenti membicarakanku seperti itu!"** bentak Lucy yang menggeram dan kepalan tangannya menyala.

Gray dan Natsu akhirnya dan terkapar dilantai.

"Gray...bertahanlah...kita harus tetap berjuang mengahapi wanita _Berayun-ayun_ ini..." kata Natsu dengan nada bicara yang penuh perjuangan dalam keadaan terkapar dilantai sambil menyentuh bahu Gray.

"a...aku...menyerah..." sambung Gray dalam keadaan menyerahnya.

Setelah itu Lucy menanyakan maksud kedatangan mereka berdua ke kelas musik ini.

"Jadi...apa yang membuat kalian datang kemari...?" tanya Lucy sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak ada...aku hanya sedang ingin mencarimu..." jawab Natsu yang seperti tersipu malu.

"Mencariku...untuk...apa...?" tanya Lucy yang malah mendramatisir keadaan hatinya yang berbunga-bunga.

"Lucy...?" kata Natsu dengan nada bicaranya yang lembut sambil menggengam kedua tangan Lucy.

"Iya..." kata Lucy yang semakin gugup dalam moment pertamanya. ** _'deg..deg..deg'_** Suara detak jantung Lucy yang begitu kencang.

"Pinjamkan aku buku PR Bahasa _English_ punyamu _please_...aku tidak bisa mengerjakan kaliam _Simple Past Tanse_...kumohon...kaukan sekarang temanku...Luce..." kata Natsu yang sedang memohon.

Lucy yang tadinya sempat gugup karena moment indah ini tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja karena alasan Natsu yang seperti itu.

"Eh..Buku PR..?!" kata Lucy yang kehilangan moment indahnya itu.

"Tadi aku mencarimu ke kelas 1 – 2 , kata teman-temanmu kau berada diruang kelas musik...jadi aku datang kesini...dan ternyata benar...hahaha...haha..." kata Natsu dengan tertawa khasnya dan tidak tahu perasaan Lucy saat ini.

"Humph...aku kira apa..iya nanti akan aku pinjamkan sepulang sekolah...sekarang jangan ganggu aku..aku sedang bersih-bersih.." kata Lucy dalam keadaan kecewanya karena kehilangan moment itu.

"Oh ya...di kelas musik ini, alat-alat musiknya seperti untuk sebuah _Group Band_..." kata Natsu sambil memperhatikan Ruang Kelas tersebut.

"Iya...disini untuk membuat sebuah Group Band...apa kau tertarik dengan kelas ini Natsu?" kata Lucy.

Namun Natsu menghiraukan Lucy dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana sebuah _Drum_ itu diletakan disudut ruang kelas musik itu, hingga Natsu duduk disana dengan posisi seperti seorang _Drummer_ yang keren karena pengaruh _Style_ -nya Natsu.

 **"** Gray...tolong lemparkan sepasang _Stick Drum_ itu padaku..." kata Natsu sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya pada sepasang _Stick Drum_ yang ada diatas _Amply_ di dekat Gray.

"Baiklah...tangkap ini..." sambung Gray sambil melempar sepasang _Stick Drum_ itu dan memperkuat keadaan Natsu hingga Lucy yakin bahwa Natsu adalah seorang _Drummer_.

Natsu pun menangkap sepasang _Stick Drum_ itu dengan sempurna. "Gray...kau mainkanlah alat musik yang berada disampingmu itu..." kata Natsu sambil menunjukan tangannya pada sebuah _Guitar Electrict_ milik Erza.

"Baiklah...serahkan padaku..." kata Gray yang sedang menancapkan _Jack Gitar_ pada _Gitar Electrict_ itu sambil menyalakan _Amply_ nya.

Keadaan seperti ini semakin terasa mengagumkan dimata Lucy "...Apakah kalian berdua benar-benar bisa memainkan alat musik...?"tanya Lucy yang terpaku kagum karena situasi ini. Lucy bergumam dalam hatinya _'_ ** _Erza...cita-citamu untuk membuat sebuah Group Band akan segera terwujud...'_** Lucy tersenyum sebelum Natsu memainkan _Drum_ -nya.

"Gray...ayo mulai **..."** kata Natsu.

"Baiklah..." jawab Gray dengan penuh semangaat.

Dan akhirnya terdengar suara _Drum_ yang dipukul-pukul serta suara _Gitar_ ber- _distorsi_ kasar itu benar-benar sangat berantakan. Hingga Lucy dan Lisanna menutup kedua telinganya karena terkejut atas tingkah laku mereka berdua

 ** _Suara Drum_**

" ** _Brag!..Brig!...Brug...Creng!..Takk!"Brag!..Brig!...Brug...Creng!..Takk!"Brag!..Brig!...Brug...Creng!..Takk!"_**

 ** _Suara Gitar Electrict_**

" ** _Genjreng...!.Genjreng...!Genjreng..!tewewew...!crak...!jreng!"_**

" **hahaha..hahaha..haha...hahaha...Lihat Gray...akhirnya aku main** ** _Drum_** **juga disini...benar-benar menyenangkan meskipun aku tidak bisa memainkannya...ahahaha...hahaha..hhahaha...** " kata Natsu dengan perasaan senang dan tertawa jahatnya.

" ** _Brag!..Brig!...Brug...Creng!..Takk!"Brag!..Brig!...Brug...Creng!..Takk!"Brag!..Brig!...Brug...Creng!..Takk!"_**

 **"Ya...inilah musik terhebat sepanjang masa..."** kara Gray yang mengiringi permainan Natsu.

" ** _Genjreng...!.Genjreng...!Genjreng..!tewewew...!crak...!jreng!"_**

Suasana di ruang kelas paduan suara, terlihat Erza sedang mengajar paduan suara kepada anggotannya yang sedang berbaris untuk menyamakan jenis-jenis suara dari mulai _Alto, Tenor, dan Sopran_. Semuanya yang ada diruang kelas paduan suara terkejut mendengarnya, namun bagi Erza itu hal yang biasa karena bisa saja ada orang amatir ingin masuk ke kelas musiknya, Erza hanya tersenyum karena memakhluminya.

" ** _Apa-apaan ini...membuat telingaku terasa sakit saja...!" "Sepertinya terdengar dari ruang kelas musik...!" "Brisik sekali...kami...sedang latihan tahu..!" "Sepertinya mereka sedang bernyanyi lagu Evanscene lagi...namun dalam bentuk versi musik Underground..."_** kata anggota kelas paduan suara, dan Erza hanya mendengarkannya dengan sikapnya yang dingin itu.

Kembali ke ruang Kelas musik dimana Lucy sudah mulai geram melihat tingkah laku Natsu itu.

' ** _PUNCH!'_** pukulan Lucy kembali mendarat dikepala mereka berdua. **"KYAAA! PERGI SANA...! KELAKUAN KALIAN INI MEMBUAT AKU JADI GILA...! GRRK..!"** Lucy jadi geram dan mereka berdua dalam posisi K.O.

"Pu...pukulannya Ber..ayun-ayun..akh...!"kata Natsu.

Setelah itu Erza datang ke kelas musiknya, seperti biasa Erza yang cantik itu dengan ekspresi khasnya yang begitu tajam bila dilihat.

"Lucy...apa yang terjadi...?" kata Erza dengan pandangan tajamnya kepada semua yang ada di ruang kelas tersebut. Terlihat disana Gray sedang menyudutkan badannya karena ketakutan.

"Ma..maaf Erza...ini salahku...! karena telah mengijinkan dua orang bodoh ini bermain alat musik...sungguh maafkan aku...!" kata Lucy yang sedang meminta maaf dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Gray bergumam dalam hatinya **_'Eeh...jadi ini Erza Scarlet yang digosipkan oleh orang-orang itu...benar-benar menakutkan...jantungku rasannya mau copot ketika melihatnya...'_** Gray membanjiri wajahnya yang pucat dengan keringatnya karena ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa Lucy...itu biasa terjadi pada orang-orang yang masih amatiran...aku juga mengalaminya..." kata Erza yang sedang memakhlumi keadaan itu.

Erza melanjutkan pembicaraannya "oh ya...ini teman-temanmu Lucy..dan...Eh...?!" ketika Erza sedang melanjutkan pembicaraan tiba-tiba langsung terkejut ketika melihat kearah Natsu, lalu Natsu pun menyadarinya dan memandang kembali dengan tatapannya yang tajam pada Erza.

Suasana pun terhenti sejenak dan Natsu mulai angkat bicara.

 **"** Gray...ayo kita pergi dari sini..." kata Natsu dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin sambil keluar ruang Kelas tersebut.

"Oii..Natsu...tunggu aku..." Gray pun menyusulnya dan keberadaan mereka berdua akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

Lucy tidak mengerti tentang keadaan antara Erza dengan Natsu, karena tatapan dari kedua belah pihak begitu dingin.

"Ano...Erza apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lucy

"Sepertinya...aku kenal dengan anak itu...apa hanya perasaanku saja..." kata Erza yang sedang menatap keluar ruang Kelas.

"Oh ya...ini temanmu Lucy...benar-benar manis..." lanjut permbicaraan Erza sambil tersenyum hangat ketika mengarahkan pandangannya pada Lisanna.

"Sa..Salam kenal...namaku Lisanna Strauss...panggil saja Lisanna..." kata Lisanna sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda salam kenal.

"Yah...salam kenal...Namaku Erza Scarlet...panggil saja aku Erza...kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku...karena temann Lucy adalah temanku juga..." kata Erza dengan nada bicaranya yang khas dan dingin.

 **"** Oh ya, Lucy...kita belum sempat bertukar nomor _..._ jadi jika kau perlu sesuatu hubungi aku saja ya...?"kata Erza sambil mengeluarkan _Smartphone_ -nya.

Lucy mengeluarkan _Smartphone_ miliknya dari saku dan mulai bertukar nomor dengan Erza. "Sudah masuk...Terima kasih Erza..."kata Lucy yang sudah menerima info nomor baru yang masuk.

"Mari...silahkan duduk...aku akan menyiapkan teh nya..."kata Erza sambil mengajak minum teh kepada Lucy dan Lisanna

 **"** Lucy...bagaimana...? kau sudah menemukan tiga orang untuk anggota kita?" tanya Erza yang sedang duduk dan minum teh bersama mereka berdua.

"Entahlah...aku sudah berusaha mencarinya...tapi tidak ada satu pun yang tertarik untuk membentuk sebuah _Group Band_...maafkan aku Erza..." jawab Lucy sambil merasa kebingungan karena belum menemukan satu orang pun yang cocok.

 **"** Begitu ya...? ya sudah tidak apa-apa...ini bukan salahmu...jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Lucy..." sambung Erza sambil menikmati teh kesukaannya.

Lucy terdiam sejenak karena perasaan yang peduli terhadap Erza. "Tapi Erza...kelas ini akan dibubarkan...nanti kita-" kata Lucy dan secara tiba-tiba dipotong oleh Erza.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Lucy...kau sudah berusaha dengan baik...begitu juga denganku...tadi aku juga sempat mencari-cari anggota untuk kita...tapi mereka malah menghindariku...mungkin mereka segan terhadapku..."kata Erza dengan nada santainya.

Lucy terkejut mendengar nada bicaranya yang santai dan dingin itu, lalu Lucy bergumam dalam hati. **_'Itu bukan karena mereka segan...tapi mereka takut padamu Erza...'_**.

"Oh ya Erza...apa kau kenal dengan Natsu...? aku lihat Natsu sedang menghindarimu..."tanya Lucy untuk mengganti topi pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat wajah itu...dia adalah Natsu Dragneel...aku kenal dia ketika aku masih SMP kelas 3...dia masih adik kelasku waktu itu...dia juga mengenaliku...namun kita tidak pernah saling bicara satu satu sama lain..." jawab Erza sambil melihat kearah jendela ruang kelas musik.

"mmm...Apakah kau membencinya Erza...?"tanya Lucy dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Justru sebaliknya...karena aku tidak pernah membenci seseorang jika tanpa alasan yang masuk akal...aku bahkan tidak pernah membenci Natsu sama sekali..." jawab Erza sambil meminum tehnya kembali.

 **"** Lalu kenapa kau dan Natsu bisa seperti itu...?" tanya lanjutan Lucy.

 **"Kau akan tahu jawabannya setelah hari minggu besok..."** jawab Erza dengan memberikan sedikit petunjuk kepada Lucy.

Namun Lucy tidak mengerti sama sekali apa yang dimaksud dengan hari minggu besok yang dikatakan oleh Erza itu.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **9** **日** **( 09 April 2016 ) 04.35 PM**

Lucy saat ini sedang berada dirumahnya sendirian dan berbaring ditempat tidurnya sambil memeluk boneka beruang kesayangannya itu, karena boneka itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari Ibunya sebelum meninggal.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 ** _Jawabannya setelah hari minggu besok, apa maksudnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengert. Erza tidak membenci Natsu...apa mungkin Natsu yang membenci Erza karena sikapnya yang dikatakan orang-orang tentang dirinya? Ah...tidak mungkin...kalau benar karena sikap Erza seperti itu...harusnya Natsu takut seperti Gray tadi..._**

 ** _Tapi ketika tadi siang itu Natsu saling membalas pandangan tajamnya pada Erza. Ya sudahlah...suatu saat nanti aku akan tahu jawabannya...untuk sementara ini aku sedang tidak sabar untuk menunggu besok..._**

 ** _Besok adalah hari acaranya Metropolitan Rock...dan aku juga sudah membeli dua lembar tiket nontonnya setelah pulang Sekolah tadi...Erza tahu gak yah...padahal inikan acara khusus untuk jenis musik yang disukai Erza...ah sudahlah...kita lihat saja besok...mungkin dia juga akan kesana sendiri..._**

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **10** **日** **( 10 April 2016 ) 08.00 PM**

Hari minggu yang telah dinanti-nanti oleh Lucy telah tiba. Lucy sedang menaiki sebuah Bis dan mulai melaju dari daerah _Shirohana_ menuju _Hokamatsu._ Terlihat Lucy yang sedang duduk dikursi paling depan dekat Supir Bis sambil menacapkan _Headset_ nya dikedua telinganya yang cantik itu. Tak lama kemudia Lucy menghubungi seseorang.

" _Hallo...disini Erza Scarlet...Lucy ada perlu sesuatu...?"_ Suara Erza yang keluar dari _Headset_ -nya

"Erza...maaf mengganggumu...aku sedang ada di dalam Bis menuju Hokamatsu..." kata Lucy sambil berbicara pada bandul _microphon_ _headset_ -nya.

 **"** _Oh...kau sedang menuju ke Hokamatsu untuk menonton acara Metropolitan Rock?"_ kata Erza

 **"** Eh...? kau tahu jadwal acaranya?"tanya Lucy karena terkejut bahwa Erza juga tahu soal jadwal acara tersebut.

" _Tentu saja...aku melihat di situs Resmi Metropolitan Rock...tapi sayang sekali...aku tidak bisa datang kesana...karena aku sedang di toko alat musik untuk minta perbaikan Drum yang ada di kelas musik..."_ kata Erza yang menjelaskan alasan kenapa tidak bisa datang ke acara tersebut.

Keadaan Erza yang berada ditoko alat musik, ketika sedang menerima telepon dari Lucy dan berdiri ditempat pelayanan toko alat musik.

"karena seperti ada sedikit retakan pada bagian _fiber_ -nya...dan itu perlu diganti Lucy..."kata Erza sambil menelepon Lucy dan melihat kearah _Drum_ -nya yang sedang rusak.

"Nona...sepertinya harus diganti semua _fiber-_ nya mulai dari _Snare, Tom 1, Tom 2, Tom 3, Floor Tom,_ dan _Kick Bass_. Serta semua _Simbal_ dan _Hit-hat_ nya pun sudah retak..." kata seorang teknisi alat musik yang sedang memperbaik _Drum_ itu disaat Erza sedang menelepon Lucy.

 **"** Maaf...bolehkah aku minta taksiran harga perbaikannya?" kata Erza yang menginginkan catatan taksiran harga perbaikan kepada bagian penjaga kasir wanita di toko alat musik itu,

"Ini Nona...dari mulai perbaikan hingga mengganti _fiber-_ nya dan lain-lain semuanya 50.000 ¥..." kata penjaga kasir wanita itu sambil menunjukan rincian harga perbaikan.

 **"** 50.000 ¥?"Erza terdiam sejenak karena _shock_ " **KYAA!** Itu terlalu mahal...aku tidak membawa uang sebanyak itu...maafkan aku...tolong catat hutang-hutangku bulan ini...aku bayar dulu 20.000 ¥, sisanya nanti aku bayar bulan depan" kata Erza yang sedang panik karena uang yang dibawanya tidak cukup untuk membayar kerusakan-kerusakan itu.

 **"** Eh..Tenang Nona...kami akan mencatatnya...karena Nona adalah salah satu langganan terbaik kami..."penjaga kasir wanita itu berhenti sejenak dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya "Iya Nona salah satu langganan terbaik kami yang memiliki banyak hutang..." kata penjaga kasir wanita itu sambil tersenyum karena memakhluminya.

 **"** Sudah kuduga...Reputasiku disini benar-benar sangat buruk..." kataErza yang mendongkol di depan penjaga kasir wanita itu dan berbicara dengan nada yang pelan.

Kembali di keadaan Lucy yang sedang menelepon Erza di dalam Bis yang sedang melaju ke daerah Hokamatsu.

 **"** _Eh...maaf Lucy...tadi aku sedang berbicara dengan penjaga kasir...tadi sam-"_ kata Erza yang ingin melanjutkan kembali ditelepon ****

 ** _'nit'_** suara nada telepon yang telah ditutup oleh Lucy.

Setelah mendengar Erza ketika di telepon, Lucy menggeram dan meremas _Smartphone_ -nya hingga hampir hancur, lalu berteriak di dalam Bis itu.

 **"KYAAAA! SI BODOH NATSU ITU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA AKU MAAFKAN...! MENYEBUTKAN NAMANYA SAJA MEMBUAT AKU JADI GILA...! AWAS KAU BODOH!"** kata Lucy yang sedang meledakan amarahnya sambil tangannya menunjuk kearah Supir Bis itu.

Sontak membuat para penumpang itu terkejut hingga memandang ke arah Lucy yang duduk berada paling depan.

Lucy tidak menyadarinya bahwa Supir itu memiliki tanda nama di dekat sakunya **'** ** _NATSU AKAGAMI'_** , lalu supir itu menangis dengan pandangannya yang masih kedepan karena sedang menyetir Bisnya itu.

' ** _Ya Tuhan...apa salah hamba-Mu ini...? kenapa Wanita Bule berdada besar itu memperlakukanku seperti itu...aku hanya ingin mencari nafkah untuk istri dan anaku...'_** itulahGumam dalam hati pak supir Natsu Akagami.

Kembali menuju keadaan Lucy, sekarang Lucy sedang menghubungi temannya yang lain.

 **"** _Hallo...Disini Lisanna Strauss...ada apa Lucy?"_ ****suara Lisanna yang keluar dari _Smartphone_ milik Lucy.

 **"** Lisanna...apa kau sedang sibuk hari ini?" tanya Lucy kepada Lisanna yang sedang ditelepon olehnya.

 **"** _Aku baru selesai dengan pekerjaan rumahku...memangnya kenapa?"_ tanya Lisanna ditelepon nya.

 **"** Aku sedang menuju ke daerah Hokamatsu untuk nonton acara _Metropolitan Rock,_ apa kau mau ikut?" tanya Lucy untuk mengaja Lisanna untuk ke acara tersebut.

 **"** _Baiklah Lucy...aku akan kesana...aku siap-siap dulu..."_ jawab Lisanna dengan senang hati mennerima ajakan Lucy.

"Baiklah aku tunggu di depan gerbang acara _Metropolitan Rock..._ " kata Lucy sambil menutup _Smartphone_ miliknya." **nit'** Suara _Smartphone_ yang ditutup oleh Lucy.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **10** **日** **( 10 April 2016 ) 09.30 PM**

Akhirnya tiba juga di daerah Hokamatsu, Lucy turun dari Bis yang dinaikinya itu dan berjalan menuju tempat acara _Metropolitan Rock_. Saat ini Lucy sedang berada di depan gerbang masuk. Banyak ratusan orang yang berkumpul di depan panggung besar yang telah disediakan oleh _Sponsor_ tersebut.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 ** _Ini dia tempatnya...Metroplitan Rock, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat para peserta yang akan tampil di acara ini...tidak kusangka acaranya akan semeriah ini...aku melihat banyak ratusan orang yang berkumpul di depan panggung itu._**

 ** _Lalu seperti apa ya Group Band yang akan tampil hari ini? Aku kesini hanya untuk melihat dan mempelajari lebih banyak jenis aliran musik, salah satunya Music Rock dan Metal...kalau boleh aku jujur, dulu aku memandang jenis Music Rock dan Metal itu terdengar buruk ditelingaku...tapi setelah melihat Erza yang memainkannya, aliran Music Rock dan Metal itu mempunyai arti semangat dan gairah hidup...sedangkan Music Classic yang aku sukai ketika aku mainkannya...aku hanya teringat pada kenangan-kenangan pahit yang aku rasakan._**

 ** _Namun aliran musik inilah yang membangunkanku ketika aku bermain bersama Erza...apakah mungkin dulu Erza juga mengalami kenangan pahit yang sama sepertiku...sehingga dia hanya suka dengan aliran musik seperti ini agar dia terus bersemangat..?_**

 ** _Andai saja Erza ada disini, pasti dia akan sangat senang sekali...karena acara ini begitu meriah..._**

"Lucy...maaf membuatmu menunggu..." panggil Lisanna yang masih berjalan menuju ke arah Lucy.

 **"** Tidak apa-apa Lisanna...ini tiketmu...aku membeli dua lembar tiket, tadinya untuk Erza...tapi dia tidak bisa datang...makannya aku memanggilmu..." kata Lucy sambil menyerahkan salah satu tiket yang dibelinya dan Lisanna menerima tiket itu dengan senang hati.

"Terima kasih Lucy" kata Lisanna sambil menerima tiket pemberian dari Lucy.

 **"** Baiklah Lisanna...ayo kita masuk...acara akan segera dimulai..." kata Lucy sambil menuntun tangan Lisanna untuk masuk ke dalam acara _Metropolitan Rock_ itu.

Dan akhirnya acara _Metropolitan Rock_ telah dimulai dengan _Group Band_ pertama yang telah naik panggung.

 **= To be Continue =**


	2. Metropolitan Rock

_**~Metropolitan Rock~**_

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by indranevareth**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : Lucy H, Lisanna S, Erza S, Natsu D, Gray F, Leo Loke**

 **Genre :** _ **Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship**_

 **Summary :**

 _ **Metropolitan Rock adalah ancara musik yang diselenggaran di Negara Jepang. acara itu diadakan setiap bulannya diberbagai daerah, dan sekarang acara itu telah diselenggarakan di daerah Hokamatsu Perfectur Fukuoka. Lucy dan Lisanna sedang menonton acara Metropolitan Rock, lalu disusul kedatangan Erza di pertengahan acara tersebut. Hingga mereka tidak menyangka ada anak SMA Higashi yang membuat Lucy dan Lisanna terkejut.**_

 _ **~Bila ada Kesalahan dalam penulisan Typo, mohon memakhluminnya karena sebagian dari kekurangan penulis~**_

 _ **~Selamat Membaca~**_

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **10** **日** **( 10 April 2016 ) 04.00 PM**

Saat ini Lucy dan Lisanna sedang menonton acara _Metropolitan Rock_ dipertengahan acara _,_ mereka berdua berada dibarisan tengah-tengah paling depan yang dikelilingi oleh krumunan banyak orang yang sedang menonton acara konser tersebut. Lucy dan Lisanna telah lama menyaksikan _Group Band_ lokal yang hebat-hebat.

Saat ini mereka semua menyaksikan penampilan salah satu _Group Band_ lokal sedang tampil dengan lagu favorit mereka di panggung acara tersebut. Semua para penonton yang sedang menyaksikannya juga cukup histeris karena permainan musik dari setiap personilnya.

Nama Group Band itu adalah _D'Eclipst_ yang tampil diurutan ke-9, vokalisnya seorang wanita asli jepang rambut panjang yang dicat warna merah itu sedang membawakan lagu dari _Group Band_ asal Canada, yaitu _Paramore_ yang berjudul _Crush._

Penampilan _Group D'Eclipst_ ditengah nyanyiannya.

 _ **Rock and roll, baby  
Don't you know that we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
I need something to sing about  
Rock and roll, hey  
Don't you know, baby, we're all alone now?  
Give me something to sing about**_

Para penonton ikut bernyanyi dan melompat-lompat karena _bit_ lagunya itu yang membuat mereka terbawa suasana.

" _ **...I need something to sing about...yeahh..." "Huuuu...ini hebat...mereka luar biasa..." "...lihat cara fingering Gitaristnya...sungguh mengagumkan..." "...mereka cukup keren juga...vocalistnya juga garang..."**_ _**"setelah selesai manggung aku ingin mengajak vokalistnya untuk kencan...lalu mencumbu tubuhnya yang garang itu...pasti hot..." "hahahaha...si mesum ini ngaca ..."**_ itulah teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar oleh para penonton itu.

 _ **Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than  
No, oh**_

 _ **Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone**_  
 _ **Just the one-two of us, who's counting on**_  
 _ **That never happens**_  
 _ **I guess I'm dreaming again**_  
 _ **Let's be more than**_  
 _ **More than this**_  
 _ **Ohoh ohoh ohoh**_  
 _ **Oooh...**_

Akhirnya selesai sudah penampilan dari Group _Band D'Eclips_ , _Vocalist-_ nya sedang menutup penampilan dari _Group Band_ nya itu.

 _"_ _ **Semuanya...terima kasih telah menonton aksi panggung kami...saya dari**_ _ **D'Eclips**_ _ **undur diri...dah...**_ _"_ kata _Vocalist_ yang mewakili seluru anggotanya untuk undur diri dari panggug tersebut.

Keadaan Lucy dan Lisanna di tengah lapangan yang telah selesai melihat penampilan _Group Band_ tersebut.

"Lisanna...tadi itu benar-benar hebat... _Crush..Crush..Crush..._ itulah yang mereka katakan ketika bernyanyi... **kyaa...!"** kata Lucy sambil kegirangan setelah mereka berdua menonton _Group Band_ tersebut.

"hmm...inikah kesenangan yang kau maksud Lucy...aku juga mereasakannya...perasaan berdebar-debar ketika melihat semua aksi musik para _Group Band_ lokal...aku jadi mulai tertarik untuk ini..." kata Lisana yang ikut senang dengan suasana sekitar acara _Metropolitan Rock_.

"hmm...benarkah? kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kelas musik Erza dan Aku...?kita sedang membutuhkan anggota..." tanya Lucy

"Yah...andai saja aku memiliki bakat dalam hal musik...aku pasti akan ikut denganmu...sayang sekali aku tidak berbakat dalam hal itu..hmm..." kata Lisanna dan kembali pandangannya kearah panggung.

"Kalau begitu...aku akan minta Erza untuk mengajarkanmu alat musik...jadi alat musik apa yang kau suka Lisanna?" sambung pertanyaan Lucy dengan nada ajakannya.

 **"** Entahlah...aku tidak mengerti tentang alat-alat musik...hmm..."jawab Lisanna yang hanya tersenyum seperti biasa ketika memandang Lucy.

Lucy pun hanya bilang "Ehh..?!" karena terkejut dengan kata-katanya selalu seperti itu, lalu bergumam dalam hati _ **'Aku benar-benar bodoh...karena sudah mengajak seorang Koky dihadapanku ini untuk terjun ke dunia musik...jangan-jangan kalau aku memberikan sebuah Gitar, dia akan merebusnya dan menaburkan bumbu masaknya'**_

Lucy sambil membayangkan Lisanna sedang merebus _Gitar Electrict_ milik Erza dan menyajikan hidangan _Gitar_ -nya langsung dihadapan Erza, lalu Erza pun berkata

 _ **"GUITARKU YANG BERHARGA KENAPA MALAH DIMASAK...?!"**_ _bentak Erza dalam mode bijuu._

" _ **Ma...maafkan ..hiks..baiklah sepertinya aku akan mengundurkan diri dari kelas musik ini...sekaligus mengundurkan diri dari SMA Higashi...permisi..hiks..hiks..."**_ _kata Lisanna sambil menangis histeris._

Lisanna pun menangis dengan histeris dan meninggalkan kelas musik hingga menghilang tanpa jejak. Itulah yang dibayangkan oleh Lucy.

"Lucy...kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu...?" tanya Lisanna sambil menatap kearah Lucy yang sedang tercengang di wajah.

"Eehh...tidak...tidak apa-apa kok...hehe..hehe..." kata Lucy yang sudah sadar dalam bayangannya itu dan malu sendiri.

Kembali di suasa panggung, kedua _MC_ sedang berbincang-bincang untuk memanggil _Group Band_ berikutnya yang akan tampil diurutan ke-10.

 _ **"Tadi kita telah melihat penampilan dari...siapa tadi...aku lupa hahaa..."**_ kata _MC 1_ laki-laki.

 _ **"humph dasar pikun...kenapa kau tidak pensiun menjadi**_ _ **MC...**_ _ **tadi itu penampilan dari**_ _ **D'Eclips...**_ _ **ingat**_ _ **D'.E..c..l...i...p...s..."**_ sambung _MC 2_ wanita.

 _ **"Oii..oii...jangan membicarakan tentangku seperti itu di depan**_ _ **Microphone**_ _ **mu itu...kedengaran semuanya tahu..."**_ kata _MC 1_ laki-laki yang sedang mendongkol.

 _ **"Eh...iya maaf...aku keceplosan...hahah..hahaha..."**_ sambung _MC 2_ wanita dalam keadaan salah tinggah.

Semua penonton menyaksikan tingkah laku kedua _MC_ tersebut, namun mereka tetap merasa hangat karena dua _MC_ ini termasuk favorit mereka.

" _ **...hahaha...hahaaha...seperti biasa mereka selalu seperti itu..." "...yah...inilah MC dari acara Metropolitan Rock..." "benar...mereka selalu terbuka dalam hal apapun...bahkan suka keceplosan tentang masalah pribadi mereka..." "iya hahaha...kalianlah MC terbaik...Metropolitan Rock...hahahah. Lanjuuutt..."**_ kata teriakan orang-orang yang menyaksikan kedua _MC_ itu.

Kedua _MC_ itu melanjutkan kembali acara yang sempat tertunda oleh perbincangannya, dan akhirnya mereka memanggil _Group Band_ selanjutlah.

 _ **"**_ **Baiklah semuanya...tadi kita sudah melihat penampilan** _ **Group Band**_ **yang ke-9...dan sekarang kita akan menyaksikan penampilan** _ **Group Band**_ **yang ke-10...ini dia...** _ **The Fourth Herous**_ **"** ucap _MC 1_ sambil menyambut _Group Band_ dalam urutan tersebut.

 _Group Band_ itu akhirnya naik ke panggung dengan beranggota empat orang, mereka menyapa para penonton yang sedang ada dibawah sana, dan melakukan pembukaan yang dilakukan oleh sang _Vokalist._

 _"_ _ **Selamat sore semuanya...!"**_ kata _Vocalist Group Band_ tersebut.

 _ **"Sore!"**_ kata para penonton secara bersamaan.

 **"Baiklah karena kita berempat sudah hadir untuk mengikuti acara ini...kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang berjudul** _ **'Seventh Heaven'**_ **dari** _ **Group Band**_ **favorit kami, yaitu** _ **L'arc~en~Ciel**_ **, baiklah teman-teman mari kita mulai..."** sambung oleh sang _Vocalist_ untuk membawakan sebuah lagu favoritnya.

Akhirnya _Intro_ musik pun dimulai, disusul oleh sang _Vocalist_ untuk menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

 _ **Ware ni tsuzuke saa ikou karadajuu no kara wo yaburi  
Sarakedasu Ai wo tsunagou dakishimeai tashikameai  
Yurameku rakuen made shissoku shinai Maccha kurenai  
Tsukami totte yarusa tabun stairs to the seventh  
Running up to heaven, Yeah!**_

 _ **Kirameita ruri-iro ga mune ni sasari omoishirasareru  
"We can't let it end" **__sambung Backing Vocal_ _ **  
Egaite ita miraizu ni kimi ga ukabu  
Eien ga musubareru My baby, don't think it's hard.**_

 _ **Kimi ni saishuuteki na question. Doko ni sonzai suruka heaven?  
Hinto wa nai The answer in a minute thirty one.**_

Sang _Vokalis_ telah berbicara kepada penonton dibagian tengah musik santai lagu tersebut sambil menginjak _Amply_ yang ada dihadapannya.

 _"_ _ **Semuannya...mari kita santai dan mengatakan**_ _ **Under your feet...**_ _ **1...2...1...2...3.**_ _ **..Apa?!"**_ teriak sang _Vokalist_ sambil menodongkan _Microphone_ -nya kearah penonton

 **"** _ **Under your feet!"**_ suara penonton yang serentak karena khafal lagu tersebut.

 **"Sekali lagi...kurang keras!"** sambung sang _Vokalis_

 _ **"Under your feet!"**_ jawab kembali penonton.

 _"_ _ **Yang disana kurang bersemangat...Apa?!"**_ teriak kembali sang _Vocalist._

 _ **"Under your feet!"**_ jawaban serentak penonton.

 _Vocalist_ itu akhirnya bernyanyi kembali.

 _ **Afuredasu nomitsukusu kairaku to taihi suru shoujou  
Tenkanshi, kono daichi he to kizuki yukou**_

Kembali ke Lucy dan Lisanna yang sedang ada dalam kerumunan penonton itu.

"WooW...Lisanna, _Vocalist_ itu benar-benar sangat keren...kau lihat cara mereka mempengaruhi penonton...benar-benar seperti _Artist_ terkenal..." kata Lucy yang terkagum-kagum dengan sosok san _Vocalist the fourth Herous_

"Iya benar...mereka bisa memeriahkan semua para penonton...sampai-sampai aku ingin ikut bernyanyi juga...tapi tidak hafal lagunya..." sambung Lisanna dengan perkataannya yang mengejutkan Lucy.

"E..eh...Lisanna...lagi-lagi kau seperti itu...terkadang kau sungguh aneh..." kata Lucy sambil memandang aneh kepada Lisanna.

"karena ku kan tukang masak...bukan tukang menyani..."sambung Lisanna dalam perasaan jujurnya.

Lucy kembali mendongkol dan bergumam dalam hatinya _**'Erza, anda saja kau ada disini...aku benar-benar butuh teman ngobrol yang nyambung...aku agak menyesal mengajak Lisanna ke tempat acara seperti ini'**_ gumam Lucy sambil mendongkol karena melihat sikap Lisanna selalu seperti itu.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, tiba-tiba yang diharapkan oleh Lucy sudah ada disampingnya.

"Acara ini...sungguh meriah..." kata Erza yang sedang tersenyum melihat acara yang meriah ini.

"Ee..Erza, sejak kapan...? sungguh aku tidak menyadarinya..."sambung pertanyaan Lucy karena terkejut bahwa Erza tiba-tiba sudah ada disampingnya.

"Aku sampai disini pukul 01.45 PM, tadi aku melihat saat pertengahan dibagian acara...lalu dari jauh aku melihat kalian berdua...makannya aku menerobos diantara penonton untuk menghampiri kalian..." jawab Erza sambil melirik ke arah Lucy.

Ketika Lucy sedang bengong, diamelihat ke arah dimana Erza menerobos. **"Ehh...!"** pasti Lucy akan terkejut karena melihat beberapa penonton yang terkapar ditanah seperti habis dipukuli oleh seseorang. Namun Lucy yakin seratus persen bahwa itu adalah perbuatan Erza Scarlet.

 _ **Ware ni tsuzuke saa ikou karadajuu no kara wo yaburi  
Sarakedasu Ai wo tsunagou dakishimeai tashikameai  
Yurameku rakuen made shissoku shinai Maccha kurenai  
Tsukami totte yarusa tabun stairs to the seventh  
Running up to heaven, Yeah!**_

Penampilan _Group Band The Fourth Herous_ akhirnya selesai atas penampilan panggungnya, mereka pun akhirnya turun meninggalkan panggung tersebut. Disusul oleh _MC_ yang naik keatas panggung untuk mengumumkan penampilan selanjutnya.

 _ **"Baiklah tadi kita telah menyaksikan**_ _ **The Fourth Herous**_ _ **..."**_ kata _MC 1_ yang kembali keatas panggung.

 _ **"Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi mari kita panggil**_ _ **Group Band**_ _ **yang ke-11...ini dia..."**_ sambung _MC 2_ untuk melakukan panggilan secara bersamaan

" _ **G-N-L!"**_ serentakkedua MC langsung menyebutkan _Group_ _Band_ itu secara bersamaan.

Sungguh mengejutkan untuk Lucy dan Lisanna, namun tidak begitu terkejut bagi Erza. dan ternyata yang sedang naik ke atas panggung itu adalah teman mereka bertiga, yaitu Natsu, Gray, dan Loke dengan memakai pakaian yang paling biasa-biasa saja.

Gray memakai celana _Levis_ panjang yang dipotong dibagian kaki kirinya sampai diatas lutut dan memakai kalung salibnya serta telanjang dibagian atasan. Gray memegang posisi _Bassist_ dan _Backing Vocal_ karena dia berdiri dihadapan Microphone khusus untuk _Backing Vocal_.

Natsu memakai kaos putih yang dirobek-robek lalu dirangkap dengan rompi dari bahan _Levis_ , celana panjangnya pun dari Levis yang dirobek-robek dibagian pahanya. Natsu memegang posisi _Guitarist_ sekaligus _Vokalist_ utama.

Loke memakai pakaian formal seperti Jas hitam, kemeja putih berdasi abu-abu yang menggantuk dilehernya. Seperti halnya pakaian untuk pesta, namun Jas yang Loke pakai di bagian kedua lengannya seperti rompi yang sengaja dirobek. Dan celana panjangnya pun keduanya dirobek hingga sampai lutut. Loke memegang posisi _Drummer._

Kembali ke sudut pandang lapangan para penonton, dimana Lucy paling _Shock_ diantara Erza dan Lisanna.

 **"Eehh...!"** satu kata buat Lucy karena terlalu terkejut oleh tiga orang itu.

 **"Kyaa! Jangan bercanda ! tiga orang bodoh itu mau unjuk gigi untuk mempermalukan diri mereka sendiri...!"** teriak Lucy sambil memegang kepalanya.

"Tapi Lucy...aku tidak menyangka mereka akan tampil di acara _Metropolitan Rock_...hmm... _"_ kata Lisanna dengan nada yang santai sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin pergi dari sini...! jika semua yang nonton tahu bahwa kita adalah teman mereka...! aku akan sangat malu...!" kata Lucy sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya itu dalam keadaan merinding.

"Seperti biasa...kau terlalu berlebihan Lucy..." sambung pembicaraan oleh Lisanna.

"Ya Tuhan...tolong selamatkan aku...!" kata Lucy dengan nada yang memohon dalam keadaan bercucuran air mata.

Namun Erza masih dalam keadaan sorot mata yang tajam ke arah Natsu ketika Lucy melihat pandangannya.

"Erza...kenapa tatapanmu seperti itu pada Natsu...?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat Dragneel hari ini...sudah sampai mana dia berkembang dalam permainan musiknya..." kata Erza sambil melirik ke arah Lucy.

"Heh...? apa Natsu benar-benar bisa bermain musik?" tanya Lucy dalam keadaan tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang Natsu.

"Nanti juga kau akan melihatnya sendiri Lucy..." jawab Erza seperti biasa dengan nada dingin sambil tersenyum.

Kembali ke bagian panggung, dimana Natsu sedang melakukan pembukaan untuk menyapa para penonton yang berada di depannya.

 _"_ _ **Yoh...semuanya...! lama tidak berjumpa...hahaha...!"**_ kata Natsu yang sok kenal dan sok dekat hingga sontak membuat para penonton terdiam termasuk Lucy semakin _shock_ dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

 _ **"Oii..oii...pembukaan macam apa yang kau lakukan itu...?"**_ tanya Gray yang mengatakan hal itu sambil mulutnya tepat di depan _Microphone_ hingga terdengar keras.

 _ **"humph dasar...bisa-bisanya mereka seperti ini diatas panggung"**_ sambung Loke sambil menyentuh dahinya, namun dia tidak sadar ada banyak _Microphone_ yang menempel dibagian _Drum_ -nya hingga kata-katanya terdengar oleh semuanya.

" _ **...hahaha...selain bermusik, mereka juga pandai melawak..." "...mungkin ini yang dinamakan Comedy Music..." " jhahahaa...ini semakin seru saja acara Metropolitan Rock ini...hahaha.."**_ itulah teriakan-teriakan para penonton yang pertama kali mereka dengar.

Salah satu penonton itu Lucy yang semakin mendongkol dengan keadaannya **.** _ **'sepertinya aku akan mati hari ini'**_ Gumam Lucy

Kembali ke panggung dimana Natsu akan kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

 _ **"Baiklah semuanya...! aku akan membawakan sebuah Lagu dengan aliran musik**_ _ **Grunge**_ _ **...hingga kalian akan terasa**_ _ **Berayun-ayun!"**_ kata Natsu yang secara tidak sengaja menyinggu seseorang yang sedang menontonnya.

 **"JANGAN MENYANGKUT PAUTKAN LAGU YANG AKAN KAU BAWAKAN DENGAN DADAKU INI...BODOH...!"** teriak Lucy dalam bentakannya kepada Natsu.

 _ **"Yoh...! Luce...! aku tidak menyangka kau sengaja datang untuk menonton kami bertiga...terima kasih...Luce...!"**_ kata Natsu yang pandangannya tertuju pada Lucy yang sedang menonton acara itu dari jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya.

Akhirnya pandangan semua orang yang disekitarnya tertuju pada Lucy dan mulai membicarakan tentang dirinya.

" _ **..eh...siapa Wanita Bule ini...?" "...apakah dia pacar Vocalist Group Band G-N-L..." "...oh..jadi yang dimaksud dengan berayun-ayun itu dia..." "...sudah kuduga...dari tadi aku melihat dia dari sini ketika melompat-lompat...dada nya itu berayun-ayun..."**_ kata mereka yang sedang membicarakan Lucy, hingga akhirnya Lucy jatuh pingsan.

Natsu melanjutkan kembali pembukaannya. _**"Baiklah semuanya...! apakah kalian tahu kenapa kami menamakan**_ _ **G-N-L**_ _ **pada**_ _ **Group Band**_ _ **kami?"**_ kata Natsu, dan para penonton malah saling berunding.

" _ **...hah...? mana kami tahu tentang hal itu.." "...apakah mungkin artinya Gun N' Rosses...?" " kalau itu GNR...dasar bodoh kau..." "...apa yah arti G-N-L...itu sendiri..."**_ mereka berunding tentang _G-N-L_.

Natsu kembali melanjutkan pembicaraannya dihadapan semua penonton _**"Baiklah kalau kalian tidak tahu..**_ _ **G-N-L...**_ _ **itu adalah sebuah singkatan diambil dari nama kami yaitu...Gray! Natsu! dan...Loke!"**_ kata Natsu yang spontan dengan wajah tanpa dosannya dihadapan para penonton.

' _ **GUBRAG!'**_ semua penonton akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuh mereka sendiri ke tanah, hingga serempak membentak Natsu.

 _ **"LALU APA HUBGUNGANNYA DENGAN KAMI!"**_ serentak penonton membentak Natsu.

Natsu melanjutkan kembali pembicaraan panggungnya. _**"Baiklah sepertinya suasana sudah mulai panas...! sebelum mulai...kami ingin unjuk gigi dulu dengan**_ _ **Skill**_ _ **yang kami miliki...! Loke kau mulai duluan!"**_

Loke merespon _**"Aye, sir...!"**_ dan melakukan permainan _Drum_ -nya, dimulai dengan melakukan teknik _Rimshot_ sambil memainkan pijakan _hit-hat_ , lalu diikuti dengan _Kick Bass Drum_ untuk pemanis temponya. Hingga melakukan sebuah _Ropel_ dengan memukul beberapa _Tom_ dan _Simbal_ dengan sangat rapih dan terdengar manis. Selesailah sebuah _Demo Drum_ yang dilakukan oleh Loke kemudan dilempar _Demo_ nya kepada Gray sambil diiringi oleh ketukan _Drum_ yang dilakukan oleh Loke. _"_ _ **Gray...giliranmu...!"**_ kata Loke yang melempar permainan musiknya.

Gray langsung meresponnya _**"Aye...serahkan padaku!"**_ Gray langsung melakukan permainan _Bass_ -nya dengan melakukan urutan yang diawali dengan _Finger Style,_ lalu melakukan _Slap,_ dan diakhir dengan _Harmonic_. Dan akhirnya Gray selesai dengan _Demo Bass_ nya. _Dan yang terakhir dilempar ke Natsu."Natsu..."_ kata Gray untuk lemparan terakhir permainan musiknya kepada Natsu.

Natsu meresponnya _**"Yosh..!"**_ teknik permainan _Guitar_ yang dilakukan oleh Natsu hampir sama dengan yang dilakukan oleh Erza ketika bersama Lucy, seperti _Fingering, Tapping, dan Swipping_.

Namun ada seseorang yang sedang terkejut dan mulai tertarik dengan kemampuan permainan _Gitar-_ nya Natsu, dan itu adalah Erza sendiri yang sedang menonton bersama Lucy dan Lisanna ditengah-tengah kerumunan banyak orang.

' _ **Dragneel...kau...sejak kapan...?!'**_ gumam Erza dengan mulutnya yang tercengang melihat kemampuan Natsu yang sekarang.

Semua orang yang menonton mulai tercengan dengan permainan musik yang mereka lakukan. Termasuk semua _Group Band_ yang sebelumnya telah selesai dalam penampilannya, dan sedang duduk ditempatnya masing-masing dimanapara anggota _Group Band_ sedang berkumpul untuk tempat berunding sebelum dan sesudah tampil untuk menyaksikan _Group Band_ lainnya.

" _ **Wah...ternyata memampuan mereka tidak bisa diremehkan..." "aku kira mereka itu hanya pecundang yang sedang melawak diatas panggung..." "...tapi ternyata mereka itu...ah sudahlah...jika saja aku ikut tampil dipanggung itu...mungkin aku sudah kalah oleh mereka" "...tapi kok bisa ya? Mereka hanya bertiga...tapi permainan musik mereka begitu penuh dan tidak ada celah kosong..." "kau benar...padahal mereka melakukannya tanpa seorang Keyboardist..." " alah...Kalaupun benar ada Keyboardist...mereka akan terlihat seperti melakukan Lipsing..."**_ ucapan-ucapan para penonton yang mulai membicaraan tentang kemampuan musik _Group Band G-N-L_.

"Eh...! apa itu benar-benar mereka...?! bohong ah...aku pasti sedang bermimpi..." kata Lucy yang terkagum dantidak percaya akan hal yang dilakukan oleh mereka bertiga diatas panggung.

"bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan padaku Lucy...kita tidak bisa menilai seseorang hanya dengan melihat dari segi penampilannya saja...tapi kenapa kau sendiri malah seperti itu Lucy...? hmmm..." sambung Lisanna sambil tersenyum ketika sedang melihat Lucy dalam keadaan seperti terkagum-kagum.

Dan inilah yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua para penonton dari _Group Band G-N-L_ tersebut. Natsu melanjutkan pembukaannya ketika iringan musik _Demo_ nya berhenti sejenak.

 _ **"Yoh...! semuanya..! kami akan membawakan Lagu dari**_ _ **Group Band**_ _ **favorit kami...**_ _ **Nirvana!**_ _ **dengan Judul**_ _ **Smile like teen Spirit!"**_ teriak Natsu pada _Microphone_ yang ada dihadapannya.

Natsu mulai memainkan _Guitarnya_ untuk _intro_ dari lagu _Smile like teen spirit_ , lalu disusul dengan ketukan _Drum_ oleh Loke dan _Bass_ yang dimainkan oleh Gray. Natsu akhirnya mulai bernyanyi dengan gaya _Kurt Cobain_ dengan suara khas versi Natsu sendiri.

 _ **Load up on guns, bring your friends  
It's fun to lose and to pretend  
She's over bored and self assured  
Oh no, I know a dirty word**_

 _ **Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

" _ **How Low...?"**_ _Backing Vocal_ Gray

 _ **Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

 _ **Hello, hello, hello, how low?**_

 _ **With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido  
Yeah, hey, yay**_

Semua penonton yang sedang mendengarkan lagu yang dibawakan oleh mereka bertiga akhirnya mulai melompat-lompat karena pengaruh _bit_ musik. Mereka mulai membincangkan tentang penamilan _G-N-L_.

" _ **Wah...kau tahu...lagu Smile Like Teen Spirit ini lagu dari album kedua Nirvana yang dirilis pada tahun 1991 di album keduanya yaitu Nevermind..." "...pelantun lagu ini diciptkan oleh sang Vocalist sekaligus Gitarist Nirvana...Kurt Cobain..." "hahaha...sekarang aku mengerti...pantas saja mereka hanya bertiga...ternyata mereka menganut aliran musik Grunge dari Nirvana..." "...ini hebat...mereka menghidupkan kembali suasana Grunge yang sudah lama tidak terdengar...aku jadi Nostalgia dengan lagu ini..."**_ ucapan-ucapan penonton yang membicaraan tentang lagu tersebut.

Natsu mulai bermain _fingering_ dengan nada telah disusun untuk bagian tenah lagu yang telah dikosongkan untuk mengisi bagian _melody_. Natsu melakukan sebuah _improvisasi_ dengan cara memainkan _melody_ yang baru dan itu tidak sama dengan _melody_ dari lagu _original_ -nya. Namun nada yang disusunnya sangat harmonis hingga tidak menghilangkan corak dari aliran _Grunge_ itu sendiri.

Kembali ke tempat dimana Erza sedang menyaksikan penampilan Natsu dan yang lainnya.

 _ **'Natsu Dragneel...aku malu mengakui kemampuannya...dari dulu kau benar-benar orang yang menarik...andai saja dari dulu kita saling bicara satu sama lain...tapi kau tak pernah mempedulikan keberadaanku...'**_ Gumam hati Erza sambil mengingat masa lalunya.

 _ **-Flashback –**_

 _ **2014**_ _ **年**_ _ **7**_ _ **月**_ _ **15**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 15 Juli 2014 ) 02.00 PM**_

 _Kembali ke masa dimana Erza masih masih duduk dibangku kursus Fukuoka Music Lesson, Erza adalah murid tertua di tempat kursus musik itu sendiri dimana iya mengambil kelas belajar Gitar. Dengan kata lain kemampuan bermain Guitar Erza sudah lebih unggul dari murid-murid yang ada di tempat kursus tersebut. Natsu adalah salah satu murid yang ikut kursus mengambil kelas belajar Guitar, dia baru bergabung sekitar tujuh bulan yang lalu. Sedangkan Erza sendiri sudah ada empat tahun lamannya ketika mulai belajar bermain Guitar._

" _ **Natsu kau begitu bodoh...! kenapa kau malah lupa tentang dasar-dasar yang telah aku ajarkan selama tujuh bulan ini..?! kau harus mengulangi dari awal lagi...dimulai dari kunci dasar-dasar dan teknik Hammer on!"**_ _Natsu sedang dibentak oleh Nakayagi-sensei yang mengajarkan teknik Guitar kepada Natsu._

" _Eeh...Hammer on, itu terlalu dasar...lalu bagaimana dengan teknik fingering dan yang lain-lain yang kau janjikan untuk mengajarkannya padaku?"_ _kata Natsu sambil mengeluh._

 _ **"memindahkan kunci ke kunci saja kau masih blepotan tahu..! bahkan teknik Hammer on mu payah sekali...!"**_ _Natsu kembali dibentak oleh pembimbingnya._

 _Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang murid yang berlari ketakutan melewati kelas belajar Guitar. Itu adalah temannya Natsu yaitu Gray sendiri yang sedang mengikuti kelas belajar Bass. Gray sedang dikejar oleh pembimbing kelas belajar Bass._

" _ **Dasar Bule...Bodoh..! aku menyuruhmu melakukan teknik Slap...! bukan memutuskan semua senar Gitar Bass...!"**_ _Gray berteriak sambil berlari_

 _ **"GYAA..! maafkan aku...nanti akan aku ganti senarnya...!"**_ _teriak Gray sambil berlari dikoridor._

" _Katagiri-sensei...kenapa kau berlari mengejar anak itu?"_ _tanya Nakayagi-sensei dari pembimbing kelas belajar Gitar._

 _"Nakayagi-sensei...Maaf...aku membuat kegaduhan...coba lihat ini..."_ _jawab Katagiri-sensei seorang pembimbing kelas Gitar Bass menunjukan Gitar Bassnya pada semua yang ada dikelas belajar Gitar._ _"lihat ini...aku menyuruh Bule Amerika itu untuk melakukan teknik Slap yang aku ajarkan...tapi malah jadi seperti ini...padahal aku baru mengganti senarnya.."_ _lanjut Katagiri-sensei yang sedang mendongkol sambil menunjukkan Gitar Bassnya yang semua senarnya putus dan lilitan sekitar senarnya pun berantakan._

" _Hah...? orang Amerika bisa melakukan hal seperti itu juga ternyata...aku pikir orang Amerika itu semuanya pandai..."_ _kata Nakayagi-sensei sambil menyayukan matanya._

 _"Tadinya aku juga sempat berfikir seperti itu ketika Bule itu datang ke kursus musik kita ini...tapi ini pengecualian untuk si paras wajah Bule yang tampan itu tidak sesuai dengan keterampilannya...ya sudahlah...aku akan kembali mengajar anak-anak"_ _lanjut pembicaraan Katagiri-sensei yang sedang mengeluh lalu terdengar ucapan yang menggerutu dari Katagiri-sensei._

" _Lama-lama aku muak dengan orang Bule yang bisa bicara Bahasa Jepang...Dasar! hmph.." ucap menghela nafas Katagiri-sensei dan kembali mengajar ke ruang kelas belajar Bassnya._

" _Natsu...lanjutkan kembali pembelajaran teknik Gitarmu dari awal..." perintah Nakayagi-sensei untuk mengulang kembali pembelajaran teknik dasar Guitar._

 _"Tidak mau...aku ingin belajar teknik lanjutan..." sambung Natsu yang cemberut dan memalingkan wajahnya._

 _ **"Dasar bodoh...ini demi kebaikanmu juga...aku tidak akan mengajarkan teknik lanjutan jika kemampuan dasarmu masih seperti itu...mengerti!"**_ _bentak Nakayagi-sensei kepada Natsu karena kebengalannya._

 _Lalu salah satu murid tertua di kelas belajar Guitar masuk ke kelas sambil menggendong tas Guitar Electrict miliknya, yaitu Erza Scarlet satu-satunya wanita diantara murid-murid itu._

 _"_ _Selamat siang...maaf aku terlambat...tadi aku sedang mampir ke toko alat musik untuk membeli senar yang baru..."_ _kata Erza dengan nada dinginnya yang khas itu._

 _"humph...Scarlet, kau selalu saja seperti itu...aku akui kau murid yang cukup pandai dikelasku ini...tapi kau harus memberi contoh yang baik pada juniormu ini...aku tidak mau mendengarkan alasanmu lagi"_ _kata Nakayagi-sensei yang mengeluh dengan tingkah laku Erza yang kadang-kadang terlambat untuk masuk kelas belajar Guitar._

 _"Maafkan aku Nakayagi-sensei...aku akan mencoba untuk tidak mengulangi kesalahanku..." kata Erza sambil merenung dalam kesalahannya._

" _Baiklah...waktunya istirahat...kalian luangkan untuk pembelajaran Guitar kalian...aku pergi dulu...humph..."_ _kata Nakayagi-sense sambil menghela nafas dan keluar menuju ruang kantor pembimbing._

 _Semua junior mulai antusias pada Erza untuk minta diajarkan teknik-teknik lanjutan._

" _ **Erza-senpai...tolong ajarkan teknik fingering...jari-jariku belum terlalu cepat melakukannya" "aku juga...aku ingin belajar teknik Banding off...Erza-senpai bisa melakukannya sampai suara Gitar itu terdengar menjerit..." "...oh ya...aku mau belar tapping...dan belajar membaca tabulasi...mohon bantuannya Erza-senpai..." "Oi...Natsu, Erza-senpai sudah datang...kau bisa belajar dengannya tentang teknik-teknik dasarmu yang telah ketinggalan...ayolah mumpum waktu istirahat..."**_

" _Eh...baiklah sabar...kita akan mulai belajar dari teknik Swipping...bagaimana" kata Erza yang sedang duduk dibangku duduknya sambil memainkan Guitar untuk memberi contoh teknik itu kepada junior-juniornya, terkadang Erza suka melirik kearah Natsu yang suka belajar sendiri dalam teknik dasar Guitarnya._

 _Natsu tidak seantusias murid-murid yang lain karena ketadangan Erza. Natsu hanya diam ditempat duduknya yang bersebrangan jauh dengan tempat duduk Erza. Natsu selalu menghabiskan waktu istiratnya sambil melatih kemampuan miliknya secara Autodidak dan tidak mempedulikan kehadiran Erza._

 _Namun Natsu mulai bosan dikelas belajar Guitarnya, dan malah pergi meninggalkan kelas belajar Gitarnya untuk pulang._

" _ **Natsu kau mau kemana? Kenapa kau mengemaskan Guitar Electrict mu kedalam tas..." "...Sudahlah biarkan saja dia selalu seperti itu kalau ada Erza-senpai..." "...apa dia benci terhadap Erza-senpai? Padahal Erza-senpai orangnya baik...meskipun terlihat dingin..." "Entahlah mana aku tahu...dia selalu seperti itu...berbicara dengan Erza-senpai pun tidak pernah..."**_ _kata teman sekelasnya yang mencoba menghentikan Natsu._

 _Mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh teman-teman sekelasnya, Natsu langsung menajamkan matanya kepada teman sekelasnya di tempat kursus itu dan mengatakan._

 _"Maaf saja...aku tidak seperti kalian yang hanya belajar untuk meniru karakter orang lain...aku pergi dulu..."_ _kata Natsu dengan nada dinginnya itu lalu akhirnya meninggalkan kelas belajar Guitarnya sambil membawa tas Gitar miliknya._

 _Lalu Natsu bertemu dengan temannya yang bernama Gray yang sedang menunggu Natsu keluar dari tempat Kursusnya itu._

" _Kenapa kau disini Gray? Bukankah kau masih jam kursus belajar Bassmu"_ _tanya Natsu kepada Gray yang sedang bersandar di pilar dekat pintu masuk utama._

 _"Lalu bagaimana denganmu...kenapa kau pulang?"tanya balik Gray pada Natsu yang baru keluar dari pintu utama._

 _"Entahlah...aku hanya sedang bosan...oh ya bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke toko DVD dan kaset? aku ingin membeli beberapa Album untuk koleksi di kamarku..."_ _kata Natsu dengan nada ajakannya._

 _"humph...kau ketinggalan zaman...padahal kita tinggal mendownload mp3 dari situs yang yang telah disediakan di Internet..."_ _kata Gray yang selalu mengeluh atas ajakan Natsu yang kurang menarik baginya._

" _Dasar Bule bajakan...!" sindiran Natsu tertuju langsung padanya._

" _aku keturunan asli Amerika...! Kaulah yang bajakan...menambahkan nama belakangmu dengan nama asing...Natsu Dragneel...Uwekk...aku mual mendengarnya...!"_ _Kata Gray dengan nada ejekannya untuk Natsu._

 _"Setidaknya aku bukan Bule Gratisan...yang suka mendownload mp3 gratis dari situs...dan menyendiri dikamarnya sendiri sambil memakai celana Boxer...hahaha...hahaaha..."_ _kata Natsu yang semakin mengejek Gray dengan tertawa jahatnya._

 _ **"Jangan bawa-bawa celana Boxerku terhadap argument mu itu..! dasar Dragneel Bodoh!"**_ _bentak Gray karena menyerah bila Natsu menyangkut pautkan hal seperti itu dengan ejekannya._

" _Baiklah aku akan pergi dari sini...sebelum aku ketahuan oleh pembimbing...hahaha...haha..."kata Natsu yang sedang berlarian keluar gerbang tempat kursus dengan tertawa jahatnya._

 _"Oii..oii...Natsu..aku ikut...aku juga sedang kabur dari kelasku ini...!"_ _kata Gray sambil mengejar Natsu._

 _Tanpa sadar, Natsu dari tadi sedang diperhatikan oleh gadis berambut merah yang sikapnya dingin itu dari arah jendela kelas belajar Gitarnya_

' _Dragneel...' gumam hati Erza yang tidak pernah berbicara dengan Natsu._

 _ **2014**_ _ **年**_ _ **12**_ _ **月**_ _ **02**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 15 Desember 2014 ) 11.00 AM**_

 _Erza telah selesai dengan Kursus belajar Gitarnya, sekarng Erza sedang ada dikantor pembimping untuk mengambil Sartifikat Kursusnya itu._

" _Erza Scarlet...ini Sartifikat Kursusmu...nilaimu sangat memuaskan...nilaimu berada diatas rata-rata...bahkan aku tidak pernah memberi nilai seperti ini kepada murid-muridku sebelumnya...aku malu mengakuinya...kau muridku yang terbaik yang pernah ada..."_ _kata Nakayagi-sensei sambil menyerahkan Sartifikat kelulusan Fukuoka Music Lesson._

 _"Terima kasih Nakayagi-sensei...aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.."_ _kata Erza dengan senyum hangatnya sambil menerima Sartifikat itu dengan senang hatinya._

" _Sebenarnya anak itu memiliki potensi yang sama denganmu Scarlet...bahkan bisa bisa melebihi kemampuanmu..."_ _kata Nagayaki-sensei yang secara tidak langsung membicarakan tentang Natsu._

 _"hah...?! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan anak itu?"_ _tanya Erza karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan anak itu._

 _Nakayagi-sensei terdiam sesaat dan melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya._ _"Salah satu juniormu...Natsu Dragneel...aku melihat dari sorot mata tajamnya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia memiliki bakat yang potensial...saat itu aku mengira aku akan memiliki dua muridku yang sangat hebat..." kata Nakayagi-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan potensi bakat yang dimiliki oleh Natsu._

 _"_ _Sayangnya...dia malah keluar dari kelasku...benar-benar membuat aku kecewa..." lanjut pembicaraan Nagayaki-sensei yang terhenti sesaat._

 _Erza terkejut mendengar Natsu keluar dari kelas belajar gitarnya karena belum selesai pembelajarannya._

 _"Satu minggu yang lalu aku masih melihat Dragneel...ketika dia berjalan menuju ruangan ini.." lanjut pembicaraan oleh Erza._

 _"Iya...dia datang ke tempatku waktu itu hanya untuk mengundurkan diri dari kelas belajar Gitarnya..." kata Nagayaki-sensei dengan wajah sedikit kecewa._

 _"Entahlah apa yang salah dariku...aku tidak pernah memperlakukan salah satu muridku seperti anak emas atau pun sebaliknya...bagiku semua muridku itu sama...yang membedakan hanya potensi yang ada pada mereka semua...dan aku melihat ada potensi lebih dari para muridku yaitu kalian berdua...dan kau berhasil melakukannya Scarlet...tapi tidak untuknya..." lanjut pembicaraan Nagayaki-sensei yang menjelaskan tentang bagaimana cara dia mengajar murid-muridnya._

 _"Kalau begitu sayang sekali...potensi yang terpendamnya itu dibuang begitu saja.."_ _kata Erza yang mengingat anak laki-laki itu tidak pernah berbicara dengannya._

" _Kau benar...bahkan aku sempat berfikir...mungkin suatu saat nanti Kau dan Natsu akan membentuk sebuah Group Band yang sangat hebat...sudahlah lupakan...sekarang aku akan melepaskan muridku yang satu ini dan melihat perkembangan untuk kedepannya...selamat berjuang...Scarlet..."_ _kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Nakayagi-sensei kepada Erza Scarlet._

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **10** **日** **( 10 April 2016 ) 04.50 PM**

Kembali ke suasana panggung dimana Natsu teman-temannya masih bernyanyi di atas panggung dan melantunkan lagu _Smile like teen spirit-_ nya.

 _ **And I forget just why I taste  
Oh yeah, I guess it makes me smile  
I found it hard, it's hard to find  
Oh well, whatever, never mind**_

 **Erza P.O.V**

 _ **Ternyata kau benar Nakayagi-sensei...hari ini aku melihat anak itu yang sedang menunjukkan kemampuan yang tidak pernah aku lihat sebelumnya...**_

 _ **Ini mengejutkanku...**_

"Erza ada apa...? aku lihat dari tadi kau sedang melamun..." tanya Lucy yang ada disampingnya.

"Maaf...tadi aku teringat masa lalu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya...sekarang dia benar-benar bisa menunjukkan jati dirinya itu..aku cukup terkejut..." kata Erza sambil tersenyum dengan nada dinginnya.

"Pertama kali aku melihat mereka semua...mereka terlihat begitu bodoh dimataku...tapi dibalik sisi bodoh mereka itu ternyata benar-benar menakjubkan...aku mulai terkesan dengan mereka bertiga..hmm" kata ungkapan hati Lucy yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah Lucy...Lisanna...aku akan kembali ke toko alat musik...mungkin perbaikan _Drum_ -ku sudah selesai..." kata Erza sambil meninggalkan kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang menonton.

 _ **Baiklah...sepertinya ini mulai menarik...**_

Normal P.O.V

"Baiklah Erza...sampai nanti...hmm.." kata Lucy dan langusng berguman dalam hatinya. _**'Baiklah...mungkin besok aku akan akan membujuk mereka bertiga untuk bergabung denganku dan Erza...kita akan membangun Group Band yang hebat...'**_

 _ **With the lights out, it's less dangerous  
Here we are now, entertain us  
I feel stupid and contagious  
Here we are now, entertain us  
A mulatto  
An albino  
A mosquito  
My libido Top of Form**_

Akhirnya penampilan _Group Band G-N-L_ telah selesai dan mereka menutup penampilannya lalu turun dari panggung _Metropolitan Rock_.

"Lisanna...ayo kita pergi untuk mereka bertiga...aku ingin minta maaf karena penilaianku selama ini terhadap mereka bertiga..." ajakan Lucy kepada Lisanna sambil menuntun tangannya.

"Baiklah Lucy...aku ikut denganmu..hmm" sambung Lisanna untuk mengikuti kemana Lucy pergi.

Lucy mulai berjalan dan berdesak-desakan dengan semua orang yang sedang berkerumun disekitarnya.

"Permisi...kami mau lewat...aduh...sesak!" kata Lucy sambil berdesak-desakan dengan kerumunan banyak orang.

"Nona...sopanlah sedikit...tolong jangan ayun-ayunkan bendamu itu padaku...aku sudah menikah...!" kata salah satu orang yang telah berdesakan dengan Lucy

Lucy langsung menjitak orang yang mengatakan hal itu. **"kita sedang berdesa-desakan..Brengsek..!"** kata Lucy yang mulai menggeram.

Akhirnya Lucy dan Lisanna berhasil keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang itu dan mulai berjalan mencari Natsu dan yang lainnya.

"humph...benar-benar menyebalkan...kenapa kata berayun-ayun itu membuatku sensitif seperti ini ya...?"kata Lucy sambil menghela nafasnya

"Lucy...itu hanya kau sendiri saja yang terlalu mendramatisir...jadi apa yang kau makan hingga menjadi sebesar itu...hmm..."lanjut pembicaraan olehLisanna tersenyum dan matanya tertuju pada dada Lucy. lalu Lucy membentaknya.

 **"Punyaku ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan makanan yang aku makan...jadi jangan mengejekku...! humph.."** Lucy membentak Lisanna.

"Eh...Jangan marah Lucy...aku hanya sedang menghiburmu...hmm..." Lisanna membujuk kekesalan Lucy.

Lucy menyisikan wajahnya dan bergumam dalam hati. _ **'Cara menghibur macam apa itu...? sungguh menyebalkan...'**_

Akhirnya Lucy dan Lisanna datang ke tempat dimana mereka telah turun dari panggung dan bertanya pada panitia yang ada disana.

"Anu...kami mencari seseorang disini...nama _Group Band_ nya... _G-N-L_...iya itu kalau tidak salah..." kata Lucy yang sempat lupa dengan nama _Group Band_ Natsu.

"Oh... _G-N-L..._ dari tadi mereka sudah meninggalkan tempat ini...sebelum kalian datang kemari..." jawab panitia.

"Oh..begitu...baiklah terima kasih...maaf menggangu...permisi..." kata Lucy sambil undur diri dari hadapan panitia itu bersama Lisanna.

Lucy akhirnya meninggalkan tempat panitia itu, lalu panitia itu memanggil Lucy dengan perkataan yang tidak disangka-sangka ketika Lucy sudah berada jauh jaraknya.

 **"Nona...! hati-hati...kau jangan terlalu berlebihan mengayun-ngayunkan tubuhmu seperti itu...nanti dilihat banyak orang...hmm..."** kata panitia itu dengan nada yang cukup keras.

 **"KYAAA! LAMA-LAMA AKU TIDAK TAHAN DAN INGIN MEMBUNUH SEMUA ORANG YANG ADA DISINI!"** Lucy berteriak didepan umum.

Sontak membuat orang yang ada disekitarnya kaget dan Lisanna pun menenangkan Lucy **.**

"Lucy...tenanglah...dari tadi aku memperhatikan panitia itu diatas panggung dan penglihataanya tertuju padamu...wajar saja panitia itu bersikap seperti itu padamu...hmmm..." kata Lisanna yang sedang membujuk Lucy.

 **"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan juga Lisanna!"** bentak Lucy kepada Lisanna.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **10** **日** **( 10 April 2016 ) 06.00 PM**

Sekarang ini Natsu, Gray, dan Loke ternyata sedang di kedai _Ramen_ yang ada disekitar acara _Metropolitan Rock,_ tapi mereka bertiga masih bisa melihat ke arah panggung itu untuk melihat penampilan _Group Band_ yang akan tampil berkutnyai. Mereka bertiga sedang berbincang-bincang masalah hasil penampilannya mereka tadi.

"Bagaimana...tadi aksi panggungku hebatkan...? ...hahaha..hahaha..." tanya Natsu yang sedang memakan _Ramen Udon-_ nya sambil tertawa khasnya itu.

"humph...apanya yang hebat...cara pembukaanmu itu memalukan tahu..." kata Gray denga keluhannya.

 **"Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha melakukannya...sedangkan kalian hanya mengomentariku tepat dihadapan** _ **Microphone**_ **kalian...jadi terdengar semuanya tahu...!"** bentak Gray kepada Natsu.

"Tapi kita ini nekad juga mengikuti acara seperti ini...padahal waktu latihan kita kemarin-kemarin sangat terbatas..." kata Loke yang sedang ikut makan _Ramen_.

"Tapi Loke...berkat kau kita bisa tampil diacara seperti ini...kau benar-benar cocok sebagai _Drummer_ kami..." sambung Gray sambil menatap Loke.

"Memang kalian tidak pernah manggung sebelumnya...?" tanya Loke kepada mereka berdua mengenai masalah pengalaman mereka berdua.

"humph...sebenarnya aku dan Gray sudah lama menginginkan hal yang seperti ini dari dulu...dulu aku dan Gray juga sempat membentuk sebuah _Group Band_ , tapi tidak pernah cocok dengan _Drummer_ yang sebelumnya...lalu kita berselisih hingga _Drummer_ itu keluar dari _Group_ kita...meskipun itu belum manggung sama sekali..." kata Natsu sambil menceritakan masalah yang telah berlalu dengan keluhannya.

"Kita...? bukankah kau sendiri yang berselisih dengannya...?" tanya Gray dengan nada dinginnya sambil menyudukan pandangannya pada Natsu.

 **"Setidaknya aku mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya pada** _ **Drummer**_ **itu...dari pada kau yang hanya membicarakannya dari belakang..dasar** _ **Bule Boxer...!"**_ bentak Gray pada Natsu.

 **Gray membalas.** **"Kau sendiri yang selalu bertindak seenaknya** _ **Sipit..**_ **.!"** Gray membalas kembali bentakannya.

"humph...jadi siapa sih perselisihan yang kalian maksud?" tanya Loke dengan menyudutkan pandangannya kepada mereka berdua.

Ketika mereka bertiga masih duduk di kedai _Rame_ , _MC_ melanjutkan kembali membuka acaranya untuk memanggil _Group Band_ yang akan tampil saat ini.

 _ **"Baiklah...semuanya...sepertinya kita akan beristirahat dulu sebentar...untuk melihat Group Band yang akan tampil berikutnya..."**_ kata _MC 1_ yang telah naik kembali ke atas panggung bersama dengan _MC 2._

 _ **"Ya...Sambil kita mengisi kekosongan waktu kita...kita telah kedatangan sebuah Group Band Bintang Tamu yang akan mengisi waktu kita semua...dan pasti kalian tidak akan menyangka untuk kedatangan Bintang tamu hari ini yang sedang ramai diperbincangkan di Media Sosial...inilah dia..!."**_ sambung _MC 2_.

 _MC 1 dan MC 2 menyambutnya secara bersamaan._ _ **"...BABYMETAL...!"**_

Kembali ke sudut pandang Kedai _Ramen_.

" _BABYMETAL...?_ Gray kau pernah mendengarnya...?"tanya Natsu yang masih asing mendengar _Group Band_ itu.

"Entahlah...aku juga belum mendengarnya" jawab Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

"bukankah kau memasang internet dirumahmu...?" tanya balik Natsu.

"Aku belum bayar tagihannya...jadi tidak ada koneksi dikamarku...sudah jangan bertanya lagi padaku...!" jawab Gray yang mulai agak kesal dengan pertanyaan Natsu.

Kembali ke sudut panggung, dimana Bintang tamu itu akhirnya naik keatas panggung dan satu per satu personilnya mulai naik, namun belum terlihat _Vocalist_ -nya.

Kembali kesudut pandang di dalam Kedai _Ramen_.

"Oii...Lihat...pakian mereka serba putih...dan...wajah _Guitarist_ itu di cat dengan warna putih dan rambutnya diluruskan seperti wanita yang sudah diribonding...hahaha..." kata Natsu yang sedang membicarakan _Guitarist_ dari salah satu _personil BABYMETAL_.

"Lalu kenapa _Bassist_ nya itu botak sendiri...dan dipulas putih seluruh kepalanya...eh...ada tato bermotif juga dibagian belakang kepalanya..." sambung Gray yang memandang _Bassist_ _personil BABYMETAL_ itu.

"Tapi _Gitarist_ yang satunya lagi itu rambut panjangnya seperti rambut palsu...begitu juga dengan _Drummer_ -nya..benar-benar tidak jujur..." lanjut Loke yang sedang memperhatikan rambut palsu yang dipakai oleh dua orang _personil_ itu.

Kembali ke sudut Panggung, dan akhirnya tiga gadis itu naik ke atas panggung dalam keadaan memakai pakaian ala _Idol Group_ yang ditemakan dengan motif _Metal._

Sontak membuat mereka bertiga yang masih di Kedai _Ramen_ terkejut melihat tiga gadis yang mungil dan lucu itu bermain dengan personilnya yang bisa dibilang _Metal_ abis.

"Eeh...! ini mengejutkanku...apakah tiga _Idol Group_ itu bisa bernyanyi aliran _Metal_..?" kata Natsu yang tidak menyangka atas kemunculan tiga gadis _Idol Group_ itu.

"humph...tidak seru ah...dada mereka begitu rata...tidak seperti Lucy yang selalu mengayun-ayunkan dadanya..." lanjut pembicaraan oleh Loke sambil menatap dada ketiga gadis _Idol Group_ itu.

"Oii..oi...apa yang kau fikirkan Loke...? otakmu sungguh mesum..." sambung Gray yang sedang menatap apa yang difikirkan oleh Loke dengan menyudutkan pandangannya.

Kembali ke sudut Lisanna dan Lucy yang ikut menonton penampilan Bintang tamu itu di tempat penjual minuman kaleng.

"Lucy...lihat mereka bertiga benar-benar _Kawaii.._ aku jadi ingin mencubit mereka..." kata Lisanna dengan menyebutkan kata _Kawaii_ dari bahasa Jepang yang artinya, imut, lucu, menggemaskan. Namun ketika melirik ke Lucy tiba-tiba terkejut melihat Lucy yang sedang menggeram. "Eeh...Lucy...?!" Lisanna terkejut.

 **"Kenapa telingaku begitu terasa panas...seperti ada seseorang yang membicarakanku...chhh!"** geram Lucy sambil meremas minuman kalengnya.

Kembali ke panggung dimana tiga gadis _Idol Group_ itu melakukan pembukaannya dengan cara memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing.

" _ **Semuanya...! perkenalkan...saya adalah Su-Metal Death!"**_ kata _Vocalist_ utama.

 _ **"Saya adalah Yui-Metal Death!"**_ sambung _Streammer 1_

 _ **"dan saya adalah Moa-Metal Death!"**_ lanjut _Stremmer 2_

 _ **"kami bertiga adalah BABYMETAL DEATH!"**_ kata tiga gadis itu serentak secara bersamaan, ketika mereka mengucapkan kata _Death_ dalam pengucapan Bahasa Jepang akan terdengar menjadi _desu_ , kata _desu_ sendiri adalah bentuk sebuah penegasan kata bahwa mereka benar-benar _BABYMETAL_.

Semua orang yang menonton bersorak _**"KAWAAAIIII...!"**_ karena tiga gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

Kembali ke sudut pandang Kedai _Ramen._

"Tiga gadis itu benar-benar bisa mempengaruhi semua orang...aku benar-benar salut dengan mereka bertiga sekarang...hahahaha..." kata Natsu dengan tertawa yang riang ketika melihat tiga gadis itu.

"Mereka benar-benar sangat manis...tapi aku ingin tahu...jenis _Music Metal_ seperti apa yang akan mereka bawakan...?" lanjut Gray sambil menopang dagunya dimeja Kedai _Ramen_.

"Tapi...aku ragi dengan mereka bertiga...jika mereka melakukan teriakan _Scream_...pasti pita suara mereka akan terputus..." sambung Loke sambil meminum teh.

Kembali ke sudut Panggung.

" _ **Baiklah...kami bertiga akan membawakan lagu baru dari Album kami yaitu...Road of Resistance...dan...are..?"**_ _Su-Metal_ terkejut karena lupa membawa sesuatu

 _ **"Su-chan kita lupa membawa benderanya..."**_ kata Moa-Metal yang sedang membisik namun tetap terdengar karena mereka _Moa-Metal_ dan _Yui-Metal_ itu menggunakan _Earphone_ , hanya _Su-Metal_ sendiri yang berada diposisi tengah menggunakan _Mic_ karena _Vocalist_ utama.

" _ **Semuanya..ma..maaf! kami lupa membawa bendera kami..haha...haha..."**_ kata _Su-Metal_ yang salah tingkah diatas sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya karena malu. Tiga gadis itu kembali meninggalkan panggung sejenak untuk mengambil benderanya.

Kembali ke sudut pandang Kedai _Ramen_.

"Gray...apa orang-orang _Metal_ selalu melakukan hal seperti itu...?" kata Natsu dengan wajahnya terkejut.

 **"Aku tidak tahu...jangan tanya aku!"** bentak Gray kepada Natsu yang sedang melihat kearah panggung.

Tiga gadis itu kembali masuk ke panggung dengan memanggul bendera hitam yang ada lambang _BABYMETAL_. Tiga gadis itu berjalan selangkah demi selangkah sambil mengikuti iringan musik _Slow Metal_ hingga musik itu berakhir sejenak bersamaan dengan tiga gadis itu yang mengibarkan benderannya masing-masing untuk menunjukkan lambang _Group Band_ -nya.

 _Yui-Metal dan Moa-Metal_ menyimpan tiga bendera tersebut termasuk yang dipegang oleh _Su-Metal_ , dan menyimpannya di dekat seorang _Drummer._ _Su-Metal_ mengedepan kedua tangan lalu melebarkannya kesamping. Itu adalah intruksi untuk yang para _Metal Head_ agar semuanya mengosongkan sebagian lapangan penontonnya hingga terlihat seperti lingkaran kosong untuk melakukan _Wall of Death._

Kembali ke sudut pandang Kedai _Ramen._

"Apakah mereka bertiga berniat melompat kearah lapangan yang dikosongkan secara melingkar itu...?" tanya Natsu yang dari tadi melihat moment-moment itu.

"humph...Kau benar-benar bodoh...tiga gadis _Idol Group_ itu akan mengalami cedera patah tulang...jika mereka melakukan hal itu..." sambung Gray dengan menghela nafasnya setelah dia minum tehnya.

" _Su-Metal_ menyuruh semua _Metal Head_ untuk melakukan _Wall of Dead_...ini semakin menarik saja" kata Loke yang semakin mengedepankan wajahnya kearah panggung.

Lagu _Road of Resistance_ dimulai dengan sebuah _Ropel_ _Drum_ dan ternyata _Group Band_ itu membawakan aliran _Music Speed Metal_ , karena _Kick Drum_ nya menggunakan _Double Pedal_. Semua menonton melakukan _Wall of Deat_ dengan cara menabrakkan tubuh mereka sendiri dari berbagai arah sesuai lingkaran yang telah dikosongkan lalu berlarian secara memutar seperti pusaran air. _BABYMETAL_ bernyanyi.

 _ **Higashi no Sora wo Makka ni Someru Noroshi no Hikari ga  
Kodoku no Yami no Owari wo Tsugeru  
Arata na Michi-shirube **_

_**Kujikete mo Nando demo  
Kokoro no Hono-o Moyase **_

_**It's The Time, It's The Time  
Ima Kono Shunkan wo  
It's The Time, It's The Time  
Tomo ni Ikiru **_

_**It's The Time, It's The Time  
Ashita no Kimi ni Utauyo **_

_**Sa-a Toki ha Kita**_

 _ **Resistance, Resistance  
Wow… Kokoro ha Hitotsu  
Kimi ga Shinjiru nara  
Susume, Michi Naki Michi demo **_

Sudut pandang Kedai dimana Natsu yang lainnya berada.

"Musik mereka itu benar-benar tidak asing...namun mengejutkanku...ternyata mereka menganut aliran musik _Group Band Dragonforce_...!" kata Natsu yang tercengang dengan lagu yang dibawakan Bintang tamu itu bersamaan dengan menjatuhkan _tempura_ yang ia makan.

"Tapi _BABYMETAL_ itu unik juga...mereka nekad menjadikan tiga gadis _Idol Group_ itu sebagai _Vocalist_ dalam _Music Metal_ mereka yang benar-benar cadas..hmm..aku mulai tertarik..." lanjut pembicaraan oleh Loke.

"Suara _V_ _ocalist_ utama yang bernama _Su-Metal_ itu juga cukup bagus juga...meskipun _Vocal_ -nya untuk _Idol Group_ , tapi memiliki corak tersendiri hingga bisa sinkron dengan aliran _Music Metal_...aku salut padanya..." kata Gray yang sedang menikmati tehnya setelah makan _Ramen._

 _ **Forever, Forever  
Wow… Kokoro no Oku ni Moeru Atsui Heart  
Sore ga Bokura no Resistance...**_

Sudut pandang di tempat penjual minuman kaleng disekitar acara _Metropolitan Rock_ dimana Lucy dan Lisanna berada.

"Sugoii...! Meraka melakukannya Lisanna...tiga gadis _Idol Grup_ itu memberikan warna baru dalam dunia _Music Metal_ sehingga mengubahnya ke dalam keceriaan terhadap para penggemar _Music Metal_ itu sendiri..." kata Lucy dengan perasaan kagumnya kepada tiga gadis _Idol Group_ itu.

"Iya...ada juga _Music Metal_ yang seperti itu...aku semakin menjadi tidak mengerti..hmm..." sambung Lisanna yang seperti biasa selalu mengejutkan Lucy.

 _ **Inochi ga Tsuzuku Kagiri  
Keshite Se wo Muketari wa Shinai  
Kyou ga Ashita wo Tsukurun da  
So, Bokura to Utai Odore **_

_**Resistance, Resistance  
Set Up A Shout, Shouting Forever  
Kimi ga Shinjiru nara  
Susume, Kotae ha Koko ni Aru **_

_**Forever, Forever  
Woh… Kokoro no Oku ni Moeru Atsui Heart  
Bokura no Resistance**_

Selesai sudah penampilan Bintang tamu _Group Band_ yang bernama _BABYMETAL_ itu. Tiga gadis itu menutup penampilannya dengan gaya khasnya sendiri.

 _Su-Metal_ _ **"Baiklah semuanya...! terima kasih...See You..!"**_ _Moa-Metal dan Yui-Metal_ _ **"See You..."**_

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **11** **日** **( 11 April 2016 ) 11.00 AM**

Keadaan pada Jam istirahat di SMA Higashi, Sudut pandang ruang kelas 1 – 5. Natsu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman sekelasnya. Sekarang Natsu, Gray, dan Loke mulai sedikit populer atas penamilan mereka hari minggu kemarin.

 _ **"**_ _ **Natsu...Gray...Loke...sejak kapan kalian membentuk sebuah**_ _ **Group Band...**_ _ **? aku tidak menyangka kalian akan tampil di acara**_ _ **Metropolitan Rock**_ _ **.." "Iya benar...acara itukan untuk**_ _ **Band**_ _ **local yang memiliki teknik musik yang tinggi..."**_ kata beberapa teman sekelasnya yang membicarakan mereka bertiga.

"Sehebat apapaun kemampuan mereka...tidak akan bisa mengalahkan ketampananku" kata Loke yang sedang dihinggapi dua orang teman anak perempuannya yang sedang berbunga-bunga.

"Sebenarnya kami dalam keadaan mendadak untuk mengikuti acara itu...tapi kami bisa mengatasinya dengan baik...hahaha...hahaha...hahaha..." kata Natsu sambil tertawa khasnya yang riang.

"Tapi acara kemarin benar-benar sungguh meriah...disana banyak berdatangan _Group Band_ lokal yang begitu hebat...dan aku juga cukup gugup ketika naik keatas panggung, karena mereka juga menyaksikan penampilan kita juga..." kata Gray dengan nada dinginnya sambil menopang dagu dimeja tempat duduknya.

"Oh ya Loke...apa kau bisa melakukan teknik _Double pedal_ dalam permainan _Drum_ yang kau miliki...?" tanya Natsu dengan pandangan yang tertuju pada Loke.

"Tentu...jika aku memilikinya semuanya akan beres...dan semua wanita yang ada di dunia ini akan hinggap padaku..." jawab Loke sambil menyentuh kacamata birunya.

"Kyaa! Loke kau benar-benar menggemaskan..!" kata salah satu gadis yang hinggap pada tubuh Loke sambil mencubit pipinya.

"Apa hubungannya _Doubel pedal_ dengan seorang wanita...?" tanya Natsu sambil mencibirkan mulutnya ke arah Loke yang sedang dihinggapi dua gadis teman sekelasnya.

Lalu Lucy datang mengunjungi kelas 1 – 5 dengan maksud tujuan tertentu.

"Natsu...Gray...Loke...bisakah kalian ikut denganku sebentar ke kelas musik...sebentar saja ya...ya...ya...?" kata Lucy sambil membujuk dengan wajah yang penuh maksud.

"kelas musik...? untuk apa...?" kata Natsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya...ayo ikut aku sekarang juga..." kata Lucy yang mendorong mereka bertiga keluar kelas untuk menuju ruang kelas musik.

Sudut pandang keadaan diruang kelas musik, mereka berempat sedang berunding untuk membentuk sebuah _Group Band_.

"Natsu...sebenarnya kelas musik ini...akan dibubarkan...karena selama setahun ini tidak ada peminat untuk ikut kelas musik ini..." kata Lucy yang sedang merenung

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan kami bertiga...?" tanya Natsu yang seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan kelas musik tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kami butuh tiga orang lagi untuk mempertahankan kelas musik ini Natsu...Gray...Loke...kalian bertigalah satu-satunya yang bisa menolong kami..." sambung Lucy yang masih merenung.

"kita bertiga...? tapi..." pembicaraan Natsu yang sedang dipotong oleh Lucy.

"aku melihat kalian bertiga waktu kemarin tampil di acara musik itu...kalian bertiga sudah satu hati dalam hal musik..." potong pembicaraan Lucy untuk memberikan sebuah alasan.

"Bukankah kemarin-kemarin kau pernah mengusir aku dan Gray di kelas musik ini...?" kata Natsu sambil mencibirkan mulutnya kepada Lucy.

 **"itu karena tingkah laku kalian berdua yang selalu melakukan hal-hal yang bodoh dihadapanku!"** kata Lucy sambil sedikit membentak Natsu.

"Ya sudah...itu kenyataan kok kalau kami berdua memang terlihat bodoh...ayo Gray..."kata Natsu sambil membelakangi Lucy dan mulai berjalan.

"Yoh.." jawab Gray untuk mengikuti Natsu.

Mereka berdua berjalan meninggalkan ruangan sambil mensakukan tangannya dan sambil bersiul.

" **kyaa! Ya sudah kalau begitu aku minta maaf...tolong jangan pergi dulu...!"** kata Lucy dengan teriakan maafnya.

"kalau membentuk sebuah _Group Band_ kembali bersama Lucy...aku akan melakukannya...sehingga membuat dirimu menjadi lebih cantik dari sebelumnya..." kata Loke yang sedang meraih salah satu tangan Lucy dan berniat mencium tangan itu.

 **"Loke...aku serius...!"** bentak Lucy sambil menjitak Loke.

"humph...jadi kita harus merombak ulang _Group Band_ kita dari awal lagi...?" tanya Gray kepada Lucy.

"Tidak perlu Gray...ini hanya masalah menambahkan tiga anggota saja kok..." kata Lucy.

"Baiklah Lucy...katakan saja bagaimana posisi kita dalam _Group Band_ baru yang ingin kau bentuk itu...lalu apa nama baru dari _Group Band_ kita...?" tanya Natsu dengan nada yang sedikit memaksa.

"Baiklah untuk nama _Group Band_ kita...belum aku fikirkan..." jawab Lucy sambil memikirkan nama _Group Band_ tersebut.

Natsu dan Gray membentak secara bersamaan tepat di wajah Lucy. **"Jangan bercanda..!"** Lucy langsung terkejut

"Baiklah untuk masalah posisi...Gray jadi _Bassist_...Natsu jadi _Gitarist_...Loke jadi _Drummer_...aku sendiri sebagai _Keyboardist_...lalu satu lagi untuk _Vocalist..._ yaitu..." kata Lucy yang menjelaskan posisi-posisi _Group Bannya_.

Lalu Erza datang secara tiba-tiba ke dalam kelas musik itu.

" _Vacalist_ nya Erza...iya..Erza Scarlet..." kata Lucy sambil tertuju kearah Erza.

"hmm..ada apa Lucy...?" tanya Erza yang sedikit terkejut secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak kok...kami hanya sedang berunding untuk pembentukan _Group Band_ kita Erza...iyakan Natsu...?" tanya Lucy sambil melirik kearah Natsu.

Namun Natsu mengabaikannya Lucy yang sedang berbicara dengannya dan kembali dengan sorot matanya yang tajam kepada Erza.

Suasa dingin ini begitu terasa menegangkan ketika Natsu dan Erza kembali bertabrakan tatapannya yang tajam, lalu Natsu angkat bicara.

"Baiklah...aku pergi dulu..."kata Natsu sambil meninggalkan ruang kelas musik dalam keadaannya yang begitu dingin.

" **Tunggu Dragneel...kenapa kau dari dulu selalu menghindar dariku...?"** kata Erza yang mencoba menghentikannya ketika Natsu sedang berjalan di koridor.

"Oh...Scarlet...baru kali ini kau memanggil nama belakangku.."Perlahan Natsu mulai melirik lagi pada Erza yang sedang menghampirinya. "Baiklah...baru pertama kita saling bicara hari ini...aku hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya antara kau dan aku..."mereka berdua kembali saling bertatapan dengan serius dikoridor.

"Baiklah...apa yang kau inginkan dariku...?" tanya Natsu yang masih bersikap seperti itu pada Erza.

"Kenapa kau diam Scarlet...?" tanya beruntun Natsu karena Erza tiba-tiba menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"Bukankah kau selalu bisa mengendalikan keadaan disekitarmu..?" kata Natsu dengan sedikit sindirannya yang dingin pada Erza karena teringan ketika masih dikelas belajar _Guitar_ dia bisa mengendalikan junior-juniornya agar tetap patuh padanya.

"Terserah apa katamu...aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk harus mengikuti keinginanku..." kata Erza dengan sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya dari Natsu.

"hanya saja...kau dan aku memiliki tujuan yang sama bukan...?" Tujuan yang dimaksud dengan Erza adalah untuk membangun sebuah _Group Band_ bersama, namu entah apa yang ada dalam fikiran Natsu yang selalu menghindari dirinya.

"Kau benar...kita memiliki tujuan yang sama...namun, kau dan aku tidak akan bisa sepaham..." jawab Natsu yang dimaksud sepaham oleh Natsu adalah tentang masalah _Genre Music_.

"Bagaimana kita bisa sepaham kalau kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku...Dragneel...?" Erza sedang menyudutkan Natsu dengan kata-katanya itu hanya untuk mengetahui apa yang dimaksud dengan tidak sepaham dengannya.

Lucy dan yang lainnya sedang menguping dibelakang pintu ruang kelas musik.

"Gray...apa yang terjadi antara Natsu dan Erza...?" tanya Lucy yang hanya ingin tahu alasannya kenapa selama ini mereka seperti itu.

"Entahlah Lucy...dia selalu seperti itu..." jawab Gray yang ikut melihat situasi tersebut.

Lucy kembali memandang situasi yang tidak mengenakan seperti ini.

"Baiklah...kita bicarakan nanti...Scarlet...permisi..." kata Natsu tanpa basa-basi langsung undur diri dari hadapan Erza dan entah apa yang akan dibicarakannya untuk meluruskan kembali semuanya.

Lalu Erza kembali ke dalam kelas musik itu.

"Namaku Erza Scarlet...salam kenal..." Erza mulai memperkenalkan diri pada Loke dan Gray.

"aku Gray Fullbuster..."Gray memperkenalkan dirinya

"aku Leo Loke..." sambung perkenalan Loke.

"Aku sudah melihat kemampuan kalian berdua di _Metropolitan Rock_...kalian melakukannya dengan baik.." Erza tersenyum hangat pada Gray dan Loke.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **11** **日** **( 11 April 2016 ) 04.00 PM**

Natsu sedang berjalan untuk pulang dimana jalan tersebut berada dekat dengan sungai yang lebar dan panjang. Namun ditengah jalan tiba-tiba ada tiga orang preman yang sedang mengancam seseorang namun tidak tahun siapa orang yang telah diancam itu. Natsu langsung menghampirinya dan ternyata orang itu adalah Erza Scarlet.

Lalu Natsu memegang pundak salah satu preman yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Apakah kau itu seorang laki-laki...?" kata Natsu dengan sikapnya yang dingin itu yang berniat mengancam ketiga preman itu.

 **"Siapa kau...?!"** bentak preman itu kepada Natsu.

"Bocah...lebih baik pergi sekarang juga...atau...hahaha...!" salah satu teman premannya itu menodongkan pisau tangannya pada Natsu.

"Dragneel...lebih baik kau pergi saja...mereka benar ini bukan urusanmu..." kata Erza yang berusaha menolong Natsu ketika preman-preman itu berbalik mengancamnya.

"Baiklah Scarlet...aku akan pergi...tapi sebelum itu...aku ingin menghajar mereka bertiga..." namun Natsu malah tersenyum dan semakin bersemangat hingga meregangkan kedua tangannya.

Ketika Natsu sedang lengah, salah satu preman yang memegang pisau itu mengayunkan pisaunya kearah Natsu, namun ayunan itu terhenti karena telah tertahan oleh tangan dari belakang preman itu.

"Ini menarik...kalau begitu...bagaimana kalau kita lakukan bersama-sama?" Erza melancarkan pukulan yang keras **'** _ **PUNCH!'**_ tepat diwajah preman itu hingga terjatuh.

"Kalau begitu...aku ingin membuktikan sampai mana kita bisa sepaham...termasuk dalam keadaan seperti ini..." Natsu langsung menghantam kepala preman itu _**'KICK!**_ _'_ dengan tendangannya.

" **A..Aku tidak...tau kalau wanita ini juga pandai berkelahi...!"** kata salah satu preman yang sedang terjatuh karena terkena pukulan Erza tadi.

Tinggal dua orang preman lagi termasuk yang dihantam oleh Natsu namun kembali berdiri.

 **"kalian itu payah...padalah jumlah kalian tiga orang dan salah satunya membawa senjata tajam...chh!"** kata Natsu dalam keadaan dingin namun hatinya sedang meledak-ledak dihadapan preman yang terjatuh itu.

Namun salah satu preman mengunci kedua tangan Erza dan mendongkan pisau yang terlempar tadi kearah lehernya.

 **"Bocah! Lihatlah...Sekali kau melangkah...meski dia seorang wanita...aku tidak segan-segan untuk membunuhnya..hahaha.."** kata preman itu yang sedang menodongkan pisau tajamnya tepat mengarah di leher Erza.

Natsu sekarang berada situasi pilihan yang sulit.

 **"Erza...!"** teriak Natsu dalam keadaan paniknya.

" **Oh..nama wanita ini Erza...wajah** _ **Blasteran**_ **ini begitu cantik...aku ingin sekali mencicipi tubuhnya yang indah ini...haha..."** kata preman yang satunya lagi sambil membuka salah satu kancing kemeja putih yang dipakai oleh Erza.

 **"Brengsek! Lepaskan temanku...!"** kata kesal Natsu yang masih tertahan dalam posisinya karena sedikit saja dia melangkah nyawa Erza akan melayang.

Preman yang ada dihadapan Erza terus membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu hingga belahan dada yang masih tertutup oleh pakaian dalam berwarna hitam itu terlihat.

 **"hmm...meskipun masih SMA, tapi tubuhnya ini begitu menggiurkan lidahku...lihatlah bagian dadanya yang indah ini...aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melepas bagian terakhir...hahahaha..."** kata preman yang ada dihadapan Erza sambil tangannya mencoba untuk membuka kaitan pakaian dalam yang masih menempel di dada Erza.

Ini pertama kali bagi Natsu melihat Erza dalam keadaan tidak berdaya sambil menitihkan air matanya dihadapan Natsu.

"Akhirnya kau memanggil nama depanku Dragneel...aku senang...sekarang kau mengakui keberadaanku...dan memanggilku teman..."Erza masih dalam keadaan terancam oleh kedua preman itu.

" **Ya sudah...kau boleh memanggilku Natsu...atau apapun yang kau mau...!"** Natsu berguman dalam hatinya karena tidak bisa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. _**'chh! Apa yang harus aku lakukan...? Meskipun bisa berkelahi, Erza tetaplah seorang wanita mememiliki batasan-batasan tertentu bila menghadapi situasi seperti ini...Sial! ini menyulitkanku'**_

"Natsu...bagaimana suasana hatimu ketika kau tampil diacara _Metropolitan Rock_...?" tanya Erza yang masih dalam situasi dan posisi terancamnya.

"Aku menikmatinya...karena itu adalah pertama kalinya aku disaksikan oleh orang sebanyak itu..." jawab Natsu yang masih dalam keadaan gentingnya karena tidak tahan melihat Erza diperlakukan seperti itu oleh kedua preman itu.

"Natsu...aku malu mengakuinya...ternyata apa yang dikatakan oleh Nakayagi- _sensei_ itu benar...kau hebat dalam penguasaan panggung itu...dan aku terkesan melihat kalian bertiga berada dalam satu panggung waktu itu..." tiba-tiba Erza dengan sekuat tenaga melepaskan kuncian tangan yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

 _ **'Ini Kesempatanku!'**_ gumam hati Natsu dalam sedikit kesempatannya untuk menyelamatkan Erza dari perlakuan kedua preman itu terhadapnya.

Ketika Natsu berlari untuk menghajar kedua preman yang mengancam Erza itu, lalu salah satunya terbangun dan menghadang Natsu.

Tanpa pikir panjang Natsu langsung menghantamnya _**'PUNCH!'**_ dan berkata **"Jangan menghalangiku brengsek!"** dan menerobos ke dalam posisi Erza yang sementara terbebas dari kuncian dua preman itu.

Akhirnya Natsu menarik tangan Erza dan membawanya kabur sekuat tenaga untuk menyelamatkan Erza dari preman-preman itu, dan sekarang preman-preman itu mengejar mereka berdua.

"Natsu...kau kau mau membawa aku kemana...?" kata Erza yang mulai merasa kelelahan karena masih berlarian sambil ditarik tangannya oleh Natsu.

"Sudah jangan tanya..hosh...hosh...tadi aku terlalu bertindak tanpa berfikir...hosh..hosh...kekuatanku ternyata tidak sebanding dengan mereka..." jawab Natsu.

"Iya kita akan pergi kemana?" sambung Erza.

Lalu sampailah disebuah perumahan dan mereka berdua akhirnya menyembunyikan diri disela-sela rumah untuk menghindari pengejaran dari preman-preman itu.

"Hmph...sudah aku duga...ternyata kita tidak seperti yang ada di bioskop...aku pikir kau bisa menghajar preman itu seperti wanita yang bernama _Natasha Romano_." kata Natsu sambil memeluk Erza untuk menyembunyikannya.

" _Natasha Romano...?_ Maksudmu wanita yang ada di film _Avengers_ itu?" tanya Erza yang masih ada dalam pelukan Natsu karena sedang menyembunyikan dirinya dari preman-preman itu.

"Yah...aku fikir aku terlalu berlebihan menilaimu seperti itu...karena kau sendiri yang ingin ikut berkelahi dengan preman-preman itu...aku sungguh bodoh membiarkan wanita ini untuk ikut melibatkan dirinya dalam sebuah perkelahian..." Natsu melepaskan pelukannya dan menyambungkan beberapa kancing kemeja putih Erza yang telah terbuka oleh perbuatan para preman itu.

"Natsu...aku bisa melakukannya sendiri...!" kata Erza yang mencoba menahan tangan Natsu yang sedang menutup kancingnya.

"Karena aku sudah terlanjur memanggilmu teman...jadi biarkan aku melakukan ini..." kata Natsu yang masih mengancingkan kemeja putih yang dipakai oleh Erza.

Erza semakin tidak mengerti apa yang ada difikiran oleh Natsu sekarang ini terhadap dirinya, karena Natsu telah menyelamatkan nyawanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengambil kesempatan untuk memperlakukanku seperti seorang wanita...?" tanya Erza dengan tatapan Negatifnya kepada Natsu.

"Kalau kau mengijinkan aku untuk menjadi seorang pria sejati...aku akan melakukannya..." jawab Natsu dengan memalingkan mukannya karena malu setelah melihat tubuh Erza dalam terbuka itu terlihat begitu indah dimatannya.

Jawaban yang diucapkan oleh Natsu itu begitu spontan bagi Erza karena dia bisa mengimbangi pembicaraan itu dengan tenang.

"hmm...Natsu kau benar-benar orang yang menarik..." kata Erza tersenyum atas jawaban Natsu yang spontan bisa mengimbangi perkataannya.

"Baiklah aku sudah selesai menutup kemeja putihmu dan merapihkan semua pakaian yang kau pakai...termasuk dasimu yang tadinya sedikit berantakan itu...hmm...pakaianmu jadi ikut kotor gara-gara perkelahian tadi..."kata Natsu yang telah merapihkan kembali pakaian yang Erza pakai dan menepuk-nepuk beberapa tanah yang menempel pada pakaian itu.

"Erza...bagaimana kalau kau mampir kerumahku...? dirumahku tidak ada siapa-siapa kok...Ah...maaf aku tidak bermaksud untuk hal yang macam-macam...jika kau tidak mau...aku tidak akan memaksa..." kata Natsu yang sedikit malu-malu karena mereka berdua baru pertama kali berbicara seperti ini.

"Baiklah Natsu...aku ikut...karena kita sudah menjadi teman hari ini bukan..." Erza telah menantikan kedekatan dan keakraban seperti ini dengan Natsu karena mereka tidak pernah biacara satu sama lain.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **11** **日** **( 11 April 2016 ) 06.00 PM**

Sekarang ini berada di Kediaman rumah keluarga Dragneel yang rumahnya yang begitu sederhana dan tidak begitu besar.

"Erza...silahkan masuk...maaf rumahku tidak begitu bagus...tapi rumahku tetap yang terbaik buatku..." kata Natsu yang sedang menunjukan keadaan rumah sederhananya.

"Baiklah...aku masuk...permisi..." kata Erza sambil memasuki pintu utama rumah Natsu dan akhirnya duduk diruang tamu ketika Natsu mengambilkan suguhannya untuk dirinya.

"Erza...maaf...hanya ini yang bisa aku suguhkan...biskuit beras...air putih...dan...mmm..." kata Natsu yang sedang bingung karena membawa suguhan untuk tamu spesialnya begitu sederhana.

"Tidak usah repot-repot Natsu...hmm..." kata Erza dengan nada ramahnya yang dingin.

Keadaan kembali terdiam beberapa saat, karena mereka tidak tahu untuk mengawali pembicaraan untuk mereka yang tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain sebelumnya.

lalu Natsu mulai angkat bicara. "hmm...baiklah...kita mulai dari mana yah..."Natsu mulai mengawali pembicaraannya namun tiba-tiba terpotong oleh Erza.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang pendidikan musikmu dimana kau telah mengundurkan diri waktu itu...padahal kau belum selesai dengan pendidikanmu Natsu..." Erza menanyakan hal tersebut karena tidak mengerti alasan apa yang membuatnya mengundirikan diri.

"Mungkin aku tidak sependapat dengan Nakayagi-sensei...sehingga membuat kemampuanku tidak berkembang..." kata Natsu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"hanya itu...? lalu kenapa kau menghindariku...?"Erza menanyakan hal tersebut yang membuat Natsu langsung terdiam karena tidak bisa memberikan alasannya.

"Baiklah lupakan...mungkin itu urusan pribadimu dan kau tidak bisa menjawabnya...aku mengerti Natsu...aku juga tidak ingin merusak pertemanan kita yang sudah terjalin hari ini selama kau dan aku tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain selama tiga tahun..." kata Erza sambil meraih pundak Natsu yang ada disampinya itu.

"Dan..." Erza menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak. "Oh ya...bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan tentang acara _Metropolitan Rock_ waktu itu...aku melihat penampilanmu sampai akhir...dan..." pembicaraan Erza terhenti karena Natsu menarik tangannya.

"hmm? Natsu ada apa..?" kata Erza yang masih dalam genggaman tangan Natsu.

"Maukah kau ikut ke kamarku sebentar..."Natsu menarik tangan Erza dan menaiki tangga untuk menunjukkan sesuatu padannya yang ada dikamar.

Erza terkejut ketika di dalam kamar Natsu ternyata banyak poster-poster _Group Band_ yang sudah lama melegenda dan koleksi kaset CD, DVD yang tertata rapih dikamarnya.

"Ternyata Ini _Group Band_ favoritmu Natsu..." sambil melihat-lihat ruang kamar Natsu, lalu Erza menghampiri _Gitar Electrict_ milik Natsu yang diletakan disudut kamarnya lalu memakainya untuk dimainkan.

"Erza...kau tahu _Group Band_ ini...?" tanya Natsu.

" _Guitar tipe Fender American Vintage 65 Jaguar_...seleramu bagus juga Natsu... _Guitar Electrict_ ini menjadi salah satu _Gitar_ yang digemari banyak orang...karena dulu salah satu _Guitarist_ sekaligus penyanyi Legenda dalam musik pernah memakai _Gitar_ ini...penyanyi tersebut bernama _Kurt Cobain_..." kata Erza sambil mengaitkan sabuk yang ada pada _Guitar_ itu pada tubuhnya, lalu Erza melakukan _Tune_ pada _Guitar_ itu agar tida _false_.

"Kau cukup tahu banyak tentang hal ini Erza...baiklah aku mengakuinya...aku menganut aliran _Music Grunge_...mungkin musik itu terdengar berantakan untuk sebagian orang karena mereka tidak mengerti...tapi aku menyukainya...karena memiliki sifat kebebasan dalam hal musik...itu sama seperti diriku yang menyukai kebebasan dan tidak peduli tentang orang lain yang katakan padaku..." Natsu sedang mengungkapkan isi hatinya dalam selera musik.

" _Gengre Music Grunge_...kau suka dengan aliran musik seperti itu ? baiklah aku akan mencoba memainkan aliran musik yang kau suka..." Erza langsung memainkan Gitar milik Natsu dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu _Group Band_ favorit Natsu.

 _ **I'm so happy 'cause today  
I've found my friends ...  
They're in my head  
I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ...  
We've broken our mirrors [Alt: We broke our mirrors]  
Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ...  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles, in a daze  
'Cause I've found god**_

"kau bernyanyi lagu yang berjudul _Lithium_...?" tanya Natsu yang sedang tercengang karena Erza bisa memainkan musik yang disukai oleh Natsu.

"hmm...kau pernah bilang bahwa aku dan kau tidak bisa sepaham...benarkan?"Erza tersenyum setelah melihat reaksi Natsu yang begitu terkejut melihat dirinya menyanyikan lagu _Group Band_ favoritnya.

"Aku...hanya..." kata Natsu yang terhenti pembicaraannya karena bingung untuk menjelaskan semuanya dari awal.

"Baiklah Natsu...sepertinya aku ingin pulang dulu karena hari sudah semakin gelap..." kata Erza sambil menyimpan kembali _Guitar_ milik Natsu ke posisi semula dan mengambil tas miliknya yang tadi disimpan di tempat tidur Natsu.

"Baiklah...aku akan mengantarmu kedepan rumah" kata Natsu sambil mengantar Erza ke depan rumahnya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya di depan rumah, dimana Erza sedang pamit pulang kepada Natsu, namun Natsu masih sedikit khawatir tentang dirinya.

"Erza...mmm...lebih baik aku antar kau sampai _halte Bis_...aku khawatir preman-preman itu mengejarmu.." kata Natsu yang khawatir terhadapnya.

"Baiklah...sebenarnya aku masih sedikit takut..." kata Erza

"mmm...tunggu sebenar...aku akan mengambil Sepedaku dulu" Natsu kembali ke gudang untuk mengambil Sepedanya dan kembali kehadapan Erza.

"Sepeda ini tidak terlalu bagus...tapi masih bisa dipakai untuk dua orang..." kata Natsu yang sedang menaiki Sepeda tua miliknya itu.

Erza langsung naik Ke tempat pemboncengan Sepeda itu dan berpegangan kepada badan Natsu.

"Apa yang kau katakan...? Pak Supir...hmm..."kata Erza sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Natsu.

"Aku berniat baik...kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu...?" kata Natsu yang sedang mendongkol karena panggilan Erza terhadap dirinya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua naik Sepeda secara berboncengan hingga sampai di _Halte Bis._

"Baiklah Erza...kau naiklah dulu Bis itu...aku akan menghadang preman-preman itu jika mereka datang kesini..." kata Natsu sambil membuka pintu Bis yang telah datang itu.

Erza akhirnya naik kedalam Bis itu dan berpamitan. "Baiklah Natsu...aku duluan...terima kasih sudah mengantarku...sampai nanti..." kata Erza sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Natsu.

Pintu Bis langsung menutup senyuman Erza pada Natsu dan mulai melaju untuk tujuan daerah dimana rumah Erza tinggal.

 **= To be Continue =**


	3. Kecelakaan

**~Kecelakaan~**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by indranevareth**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : Lucy H, Lisanna S, Erza S, Natsu D, Gray F, Leo Loke**

 **Genre :** _ **Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship**_

 **Summary :**

 _ **Kebimbangan dalam pembubaran kelas musik SMA Higashi telah tercampur dengan sebuah kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Natsu, hingga mereka berempat termasuk Erza mengalami kecemasan yang luar biasa karena pilihan untuk mementingkan keselamatan Natsu atau menyelamatkan kelas musik yang telah dibangun oleh Erza sendiri.  
**_

 _ **~Bila ada Kesalahan dalam penulisan Typo, mohon memakhluminnya karena sebagian dari kekurangan penulis~**_

 _ **~Selamat Membaca~**_

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **10** **日** **( 15 April 2016 ) 00.00 PM**

Di SMA Higashi, hari ini _Team Basket_ SMA Higashi salah satunya sedang bertanding _Basket_ dengan _Team Basket_ SMA Fujita di Aula Lapang _Basket_ sekolahnya. Salah satu dari _Team Basket_ SMA Higashi adalah Gray yang sedang ikut bertanding dengan Teamnya.

 **Gray P.O.V**

" _ **Sekarang ini mari kita lihat...Gray dari Team Basket SMA Higashi sedang dihadang oleh tiga orang dari Team lawannya dari SMA Fujita...saat ini Score SMA Higashi 80 – 81 SMA Fujita...ini benar-benar posisi yang sulit...apakah Gray akan langsung melakukan Shooting...!"**_ terdengar suara komentator yang sedang mengomentari pertaningan _Basket_ tersebut.

 _ **ini Gawat...aku tidak bisa melakukan chest pass kalau aku dihadang seperti ini...melakukan over head pass juga mustahil...karena tinggi badan team lawan lebih tinggi dariku...dia akan mudah untuk menepisnya...**_

 _ **Semuanya juga sedang dijaga ketat oleh team lawan...ayo Gray...berfikir...kau harus tenang menghadapi situasi ini...kalau aku mundur tiga langkah saja aku akan terkenal finalty...kita harus melakukan Pass Break karena waktu kita tidak banyak...**_

 _ **Score Team SMA Higashi 80...Score Team SMA Fujita 81...**_

 _ **Apa aku harus melakukan Shooting dalam posisi seperti ini...?**_

 **"Gray...aku sedang bebas...lakukan _Chest Pass_ padaku!"** salah satu temannya sedang bebas dan berlari kearah depan.

 _ **Bagus!..ada celah...ini kesempatanku**_ **"Kazuya-san...tangkap!"** Gray melakukan _Chest Pass_ kepada temannya yang sedang terbebas dan akhirnya Gray juga terbebas menerobos ke depan _Ring._

 _ **Waktu hampir habis..ayo cepat lakukan Shooting Kazuya-san...aku akan mencoba melakukan Rebound jika tidak masuk...ini kesempatann Team kita yang terakhir..**_

" _ **OOW...ternyata Gray melakukan sebuah Chest Past untuk meng-over Bolanya kepada Kazuya...dan...Kazuya melakukan sebuah Drible dengan cepat...apakah Kazuya akan melakukan Lay Up...dan...Ow ternyata itu adalah gerakan Fade-Away Shoot...apakah Bola itu akan masuk untuk mencetak sebuah kemenangan...dan...!"**_ Suara komentator.

"Baiklah...aku ingin menguji keberuntungan ku dengan melakukan _Fade-Away Shoot_ " _Fade-Away Shoot_ adalah melempar bola _Basket_ dengan kedua tanganya sambil mendorong kembali tubuhnya kebelakang, Kazuya melakukannya untuk detik-detik terakhir.

Bola mulai mendekati _Ring_ Lawan namun tidak masuk.

" _ **Apakah akan masuk..! dan...OW...Bola telah memantul di Ring lawan...Gray berada disana...apakah Gray akan melakukan Rebound!...Gray berhasil melakukan Rebound dan mencoba untuk melakukan Slam Dunk dan...!"**_ Suara komentator yang sedang menyaksikan bola yang akan dimasukan oleh Gray.

 _ **Bagus...! aku telah melakukan Rebound pada bolanya dan aku akan langsung melakukan Slam Dunk...kemenangan untuk team kita..!**_

" **KYAA!** **MASUKAN...! KALAU TIDAK AKU AKAN MENGHAJARMU! GRAAYY !"** Suara itu adalah suara Dewi Kematian yang membawa berita buruk bahwa _Team Basket_ SMA Higashi akan kalah hari ini.

' _ **Akh..! sial...suara itu...!'**_ Sontak membuat Gray terkaget dan _Slam Dunk_ yang dilakukannya gagal total **"AAW! Kepalaku..."** dan Gray membentur papan _Ring_ lawan.

' _ **PRIIITTT!'**_ Suara peluit menandakan pertandingan sudah berakhir.

" _ **OW...Sayang sekali...peluit telah dibunyikan...Gray gagal melakukan Slam Dunk-nya karena kepalanya membentur papan Ring yang ada dihadapannya...pertandingan berakhir dengan Score masih 80 – 81...kemenangan turnament pertama dimenangkan oleh...Team Basket SMA Fujita...selamat atas kemenangan pertama SMA Fujita dengan jerih payahnya selama tiga tahun untuk mengalahkan SMA Higashi..."**_ komentator mengumumkan hasil pemenangnya.

 _ **Sial...! Suara itu membuat aku kaget saja...chh!**_

"maaf...ini gara-gara aku _Team_ kita jadi kalah..." kata Gray dengan penuh keluh kesalnya atas kegagalan yang tidak pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Gray...kau melakukannya dengan baik...hanya saja team kita kurang beruntung meskipun peluang kita besar...hahaha.." sambung oleh teman satu _team_ -nya.

 _ **Chh...!benar-benar menyebalkan...aku gagal hanya karena teriakan wanita pirang yang ada dibangku penonton itu!**_

Normal P.O.V

Sudut pandang bangku penonton dimana Lucy dan Lisanna sedang menyaksikan pertandingan _Team Basket_ SMA Higashi. Semua orang yang menonton pertandingan itu matanya langsung tertuju pada Lucy.

" _ **..aaa..team kita kalah..." "...andai saja suara teriakan melengking itu tidak ada..." "kau benar mungkin team kita akan menang..." "...iya sayang sekali...padahal Gray akan mencetak tiga point "untuk kemenangannya..." "...padahal SMA Higashi tidak pernah kalah untuk melawan SMA Fujita.."**_ itulah bisikan bisikan orang-orang yang sedang membicarakan Lucy.

"Eh...! kenapa semua orang pandangannya tertuju padaku...?" Lucy sedang tidak sadar bahwa kekalahan _Team Basket_ SMA Higashi adalah perbuatannya, dia hanya melirik ke kanan dan kekiri gara-gara semua orang melihat kearahnya.

"Itu karena kau terlalu cantik Lucy...sehingga semua orang terpesona ketika melihat wajah cantikmu itu...hmm... **"** Loke berada disamping Lucy ikut menonton pertandingan _Basket_ itu. Seperti biasa dia selalu bersikap _cool_ dengan gaya khasnya itu.

"Pertandingan yang sangat seru...meskipun aku tidak mengerti sama sekali...hmm..." kata Lisanna.

" **kalau tidak mengerti kenapa ikut menonton Lisanna..!"** seperti biasa Lucy selalu melihat Lisanna seperti seolah-olah tidak mengerti semuanya.

Gray dalam keadaan bercucuran keringatnya diseluruh badan sambil memakai kaos _Team Basket_ SMA Higashi akhirnya menghampiri Loke yang sedang bersama Lucy dan Lisanna dibangku penonton.

"Gray...tadi permainanmu cukup bagus...jika aku berada dalam posisi sepertimu...mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukan hal seperti itu..."Loke mencoba menghibur Gray karena kekalahan _Team_ -nya.

"humph...entah kenapa disaat-saat detik terakhir aku terkejut seperti mendengar suara Dewi Kematian berambut pirang yang berayun-ayun ditelingaku sehingga menghentikan _Slam Dunk_ ku tadi..." Dewi Kematian berambut pirang yang dimaksud oleh Gray adalah Lucy karena tatapan Gray tertuju padanya.

Lucy menghadap kebelakang dan menyudutkan wajahnya. _**'aku tahu kau sedang menyindirku Gray...langsung saja katakan padaku..chh!'**_ gumam hati Lucy yang sedang menggeram sendiri dibelakang mereka bertiga.

"Gray...tadi bermainanmu bagus...kalau kata Lucy...gaya permainanmu seperti...siapa ya...? aku lupa...oh ya...itu... _Michael Jackson_...iyakan Lucy? hmm... _"_ kata Lisanna dengan wajah tanpa dosannya yang melirik ke arah Lucy karena Lisanna pernah memberi tahu nama itu namun Lisanna lupa. _Michael Jackson adalah  
_ penyanyi legenda yang dijuluki _King of Pop.  
_

Gray dan Loke terkejut karena menyangka Lucy telah membodohi Lisanna. " _Michael Jordan_...Lucee..." kata mereka berdua dengan pandangan anehnya yang menyudutkan Lucy.

Lucy bergumam dalam hatinya. _**'Ya Tuhan...kenapa teman pertamaku yang paling pintar dikelas tiba-tiba mendadak jadi bodoh semenjak bergaul denganku...'**_ Lucy sedang merintih sambil bercucuran air matanya karena menyerah dengan sikap Lisanna yang seperti itu.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **10** **日** **( 15 April 2016 ) 00.35 PM**

Suasana diruang kelas paduan Suara dimana Erza sedang mengajar juniornya untuk persiapan pentas paduan suara untuk bulan depan.

" **Baiklah untuk anak laki-laki yang memiliki suara** _ **Tenor, Bariton,**_ **dan** _ **Bass**_ **silahkan untuk mengambil lembaran bagian lagu yang sudah aku susun ini, kemarilah?"** kata Erza yang dimaksud dengan _Tenor, Bariton,_ dan _Bass_ yang dikatakan oleh Erza adalah jenis tingkatan tinggi rendahnya suara pria.

 **"Baik** _ **Senpai**_ **..."** junior anak laki-laki langsung mengambil lembaran-lembaran tersebut.

" **Dan untuk anak perempuan yang memiliki suara** _ **Sopran, Mezzo-sopran,**_ **dan** _ **Alto**_ **silahkan kemari"** penjelasannya masih sama namun itu untuk tingkatan suara wanita.

 **"Baik** _ **Senpai**_ **..."** junior anak perempuan juga mengambil beberapa lembaran lagu dari Erza

Kemudian salah satu anak laki-laki yang baru ikut kelas paduan suara itu kembali menghampiri Erza, anak laki-laki itu hanya mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta kembali sisa lembaran lagu yang dipegang oleh Erza **.**

"hmm...ada apa...kuahara- _kun_? kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Bukankah aku sudah memberikan lembaran itu padamu...?" tanya Erza dengan tatapan heran melihat tingkah laku anak laki-laki yang sedang mengulurkan tangannya itu.

"Bolehkah aku minta lembarannya lagi...? karena ini bukan lembaran untukku..." anak laki-laki itu sedang meminta kembali lembaran lagu itu karena tidak cocok dengan suarannya.

"Maaf...aku lupa...kau memiliki suara _Sopran_ , bahkan aku hanya _Alto_ , ini...ambilah..." Erza terkejut mendengar suara anak laki-laki itu dan langsung mendongkol.

"Terima kasih _Senpai_..." anak laki-laki itu tersenyum dan ternyata anak laki-laki itu memiliki suara yang benar-benar melengking melebihi suara wanita.

" **Baiklah semuanya...karena aku sudah memberikan lembaran-lembaran itu...kalian berlatihlah bernyanyi masing-masing dirumah untuk pentas kita untuk bulan** **depan...mengerti..?!"** perintah Erza yang terakhir. **  
**

 **"mengerti...** _ **Senpai**_ **...!"** serentak mereka menjawab

 **"Kita akhri latihannya sampai disini...kalian boleh meninggalkan ruangan kelas paduan suara untuk kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing"**

 **"Baik...** _ **Senpai**_ **...!"** serentak mereka menjawab

" _ **...ayo kita kembali ke kelas.." "...Minami, nanti aku akan kerumahmu...kita berlatih bersama karena kita sama-sama Alto..." "...baiklah Mizuno...aku tunggu..." "lalu bagaimana denganku aku suarannya Mezzo-sopran..."**_ suara para anggota yang sedang keluar dari kelas dan berunting tentang bagian-bagian lagu untuk jenis suara mereka.

' _ **Akhirnya aku sudah selesai dengan tugasku untuk mempersiapkan pentas paduan suara SMA Higashi...aku harap mereka bisa memenangkan lomba itu...aku serahkan semuanya pada kalian...berjuanglah...'**_ Gumam hati Erza sambil membereskan peralatan paduan suara dan sisa-sisa lembaran lagu untuk paduan suara itu.

Lalu salah satu anak laki-laki dikelas paduan suara itu membuka pintu kelas paduan suara.

" _Senpai_ , aku lupa sesuatu...tasku ketinggalan..." kata anak laki-laki yang sedang masuk masuk kembali ke kelas paduan suara.

"Baiklah...kau boleh ambil tasmu..." Erza menjawabnya.

"Baiklah...terima kasih _Senpai_...permisi" anak laki-laki itu berpamitan.

Lalu Erza bergumam kembali dalam hatinya **.** _ **'Lama-lama aku tidak tahan mendengar suara anak laki-laki Sopran yang melengking seperti itu...Erza bertahanlah...'**_ Erza bergumam dalam hatinya karena ternyata anak laki-laki itu adalah Kuahara danErza akhirnya mencucurkan air matanya.

Erza akhirnya keluar dari ruang kelas paduan suara setelah mengajar dan membereskan ruang kelas paduan suara, lalu menuruni tangga menuju Lantai-3 untuk kembali ke ruang kelas musiknya. Seperti biasa Lucy selalu ada diruang kelas musik.

"Lucy...bagaimana...? apa mereka bertiga sudah menyetujui untuk bergabung dengan kita...? tanya Erza yang telah memasuki kelas musik.

"hmm...bagaimana yah...sepertinya mereka belum memutuskan untuk ikut dengan kita..." seperti biasa Lucy sedang membersihkan dan merapihkan ruang kelas alat musik.

"Begitu ya...baiklah kalau begitu...aku akan menunggunya hingga kelas ini dibubarkan..." seperti biasa Erza selalu menuangkan teh kesukaannya untuk meluangkan waktunya yang kosong setelah mengajar.

"tentang Natsu...apa kau sudah berbicara dengannya Erza?" tanya Lucy yang sedang menata alat-alat musik diruang kelas musik itu.

"Aku pernah mengunjungi rumahnya..." kata Erza.

"Eh...?! kerumah Natsu...kok bisa...bukankah kalian tidak pernah saling bicara...?" tanya Lucy untuk menyambungkan pembicaraan tersebut.

"kejadiannya...empat hari yang lalu...dia telah menyelamatkanku ketika aku sedang dihadang oleh para preman ketika aku berjalan pulang menuju _Halte Bis_..." Erza melanjutkan pembicaraannya untuk menceritakan kejadian waktu itu.

"Eh..?! kau di hadang para preman...apa kau pernah bermalah dengan para preman itu sebelumnya Erza?" tanya Lucy yang ingin tahu kejadian tersebut.

"Entahlah...yang aku ingat...aku tidak pernah membuat permasalahan dengan siapapun...mungkin mereka datang hanya ingin...yah bisa dibilang...untuk melakukan sebuah pelecehan _Asusila_ untuk memenuhi hasrat seorang pria yang haus dengan wanita...dan mereka melampiaskan hasrat itu padaku...itu saja..." jawab Erza dalam penjelasan tentang para preman yang dilakukan terhadapnya waktu itu.

"Sebenarnya...ini diluar perkiraanku...mungkin jika tidak ada Natsu yang menolongku...aku sudah kehilangan diriku sebagai gadis..." Erza mengingat kejadian itu sambil menggengam cankir teh yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Kau tahu...aku dan Natsu mencoba melawan para preman itu...namun aku lengah...aku nyaris kehilangan nyawaku...karena mereka mengancam nyawaku dengan menodongkan sebuah pisau yang menempel dileherku...lalu ketika mereka melonggarkan pertahannya itu...aku langsung mengambil kesempatan diri dari kuncian salah satu preman hingga untuk sementara aku terlepas darinya...lalu Natsu membawaku lari sekuat tenaga menuju perumahan... dan Natsu menyembunyikanku dalam pelukannya disela-sela rumah hanya untuk melindungiku..." akhirnya Erza telah menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi pada waktu itu.

"Eh..?! Natsu memelukmu..." Lucy terkejut bila mendengar sebuah pelukan antara laki-laki dan perempuan.

"Iya...sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya bagiku dipeluk oleh seorang laki-laki...padahal sebelumnya tidak pernah ada laki-laki di Sekolah ini yang berani menyentuhku...hmm..." Erza tersenyum setelah mengingat apa yang dilakukan Natsu terhadapnya.

' _ **Ya jelas tidak ada yang berani melakukan hal itu terhadapmu...semua orang akan takut padamu ketika melihat tatapan matamu yang seperti ingin membunuh seseorang...apa kau tidak pernah berfikir sampai kesana Erza...?'**_ Lucy bergumam dalam hati sambil menyudutkan wajahnya ketika sedang menilai sifat Erza yang dingin itu."Jadi sekarang kau sudah berbaikan dengannya Erza?" tanya Lucy.

"Yah...banyak yang telah terjadi...sebenarnya aku meresa senang...karena aku sudah mulai banyak berbicara dengannya setelah tiga tahun kita tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain selama tiga tahun ini...hmm.." Erza merasakan kesenangan yang sebelumnya diluar perkiraannya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Loke dan Gray mendatangi kelas musik untuk menyampaikan berita buruk kepada Lucy dan Erza.

" **Lucy...ini gawat...!"** Loke dalam keadaan panik ketika sedang memasuki kelas musik bersama Loke.

" Eh..?! apa yang terjadi Loke...?!" tanya Lucy yang sedang terkejut melihat keadaan Loke seperti itu.

"Natsu...hosh...hosh...ternyata dia sedang masuk rumah sakit...keadaannya sangat parah..." kata Loke yang sedang ke lelahan berlari menuju kelas musik setelah mendengar kabar buruk tentang Natsu.

"Dia tidak masuk sekolah selama empat hari...aku fikir dia sedang membolos untuk sekolah...karena dia tidak pernah mengabariku..." sambung Gray untuk menyampaikan berita tersebut.

"Erza...kau tahu sesuatu tentang Natsu...?" tanya Lucy yang melirik pada Erza.

"Entahlah...aku juga terkejut mendengarnya.." jawab Erza karena terkejut mendengar hal tersebut.

"Aku mendapatkan kabar itu ketika Ibunya Natsu yang datang ke Sekolah setelah Ibunya menyampaikan berita tersebut kepada wali kelas kita.." Loke melanjutkan pembicaraannya tentang berita tersebut.

"Loke...apa kau tahu alamat Rumah Sakit itu..." tanya Erza kepada Loke karena dia juga ikut panik.

"Rumah Sakit Yanagawa...Ibunya memberitahuku alamat Ruma Sakit itu sebelum kembali ke Rumah Sakit dimana Natsu sedang dirawat..." Loke akhirnya memberitahu alamat tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...kita akan pergi ke rumah sakit setelah pulang Sekolah...bagaimana?" tanya Loke.

"Baiklah Loke...aku ikut...karena aku ingin melihat keadaannya sekarang" kata Erza yang sedang khawatir pada Natsu.

"Aku juga...aku ingin melihat keadaannya sekarang.." sambung Lucy yang ikut khawatir mendengar berita tersebut.

"Baiklah...kita akan pergi ke Rumah Sakit Yanagawa bersama-sama..." kata Gray sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena khawatir melihat temannya mengalami musibah.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **15** **日** **( 15 April 2016 ) 00.50 PM**

Rumah Sakit Yanagawa, _Perfectur_ Fukuoka. Dimana Natsu sedang dirawat dirumah sakit tersebut karena mengalami musibah. Setelah pulang dari Sekolah mereka berempat pergi menjenguk Natsu yang sedang berada di kamar perawatan no. 4. Sebelum mereka berempat masuk, mereka sempat berbincang-bincang dengan Dokter yang ada dirumah sakit tersebut untuk menanyakan keadaan Natsu saat ini.

"Dokter...bagaimana keadaan Natsu...?" tanya Erza kepada Dokter yang telah merawat Natsu yang telah mengalami musibah itu.

"Begini...dia mengalami beberapa cedera otot dan patah tulang dibagian sekitar lututnya...itu seperti membentur sebuah benda keras hingga mengalami keretakan dibeberapa bagian tulang sendinya " Dokter menjelaskan mengenai keadaan yang sekarang sedang dirawat dirumah sakit.

' _ **Separah itu...?! apa yang telah terjadi dengan Natsu...?!'**_ gumam hati Erza sambil menutup mulutnya dengan dengan kedua tangan karena terkejut mendengar keadaan yang di derita oleh Natsu.

"Dokter...boleh kami melihat keadaannya sekarang ?...kami berempat teman satu Sekolahnya..." kata Lucy yang khawatir dan ingin melihat keadaan Natsu Dokter itu akhirnya mengijinkan mereka berempat masuk ke tempat ruang perawatan.

"Baiklah...kalian berempat boleh masuk untuk melihat keadaannya...tapi jangan sampai kalian _mengayun-ayun_ tubuhnya karena lukanya masih baru..."kata Dokter yang mengijinkan mereka berempat masuk, namun peringatan yang telah diucapkan Dokter itu telah menyinggun seseorang karena ada salah satu kosakata yang keluar begitu saja.

' _ **Dasar Dokter cabul...!'**_ gumam hati Lucy yang sedang membelakangin Dokter tersebut dan menyudutkan wajahnya.

Mereka berempat masuk ke ruang perawatan untuk melihat keadaan Natsu yang sedang dirawat itu. Melihat keadaan Natsu yang sedang dirawat dikamarnya itu ternyata lebih dari yang mereka bayangkan, Natsu sedang dalam keadaan di _Gip_ di bagian kaki kanannya serta lengannya juga di _Gip_ dibagian lengan kirinya. Lucy melihat keadaan Natsu yang masih berbaring dan memejamkan matanya.

"Natsu...kami berempat datang untuk menjengukmu...maaf kami tidak tahu kau sedang mengalami musibah..." kata Lucy yang membuat suasa terasa mengharukan.

"Natsu...apa yang terjadi padamu...?" sambung Erza dengan nada yang pelan karena melihat Natsu yang sedang memejamkan mata sambil dipenuhi perban-berban yang menempel pada tubuhnya dan perban yang melilit dikepalanya Natsu.

"Natsu...aku juga minta maaf...aku mengira kau sedang bolos hari ini..." sambung Gray dengan nada yang sedikit bercanda.

"Aku pikir...dia sedang tertidur..." sambung Loke yang sedang melihat keadaan Natsu seperti tertidur pulas.

" **Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini...?!"** Lucy membentak Loke dengan serius karena menganggap Loke sedang bercanda disaat waktu yang tidak tepat.

Erza menghampiri Natsu yang masih berbaring dan duduk dibangku yang sudah disediakan disamping tempat tidurnya sambil menggenggam tangan kanannya.

"Natsu...ini aku Erza...aku datang untuk menjengukmu...Lucy..Gray...Loke juga ada..." kata Erza yang sedang prihati kepada Natsu saat ini.

"Natsu...jangan membuat aku khawatir..." sambung Lucy dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar seolah-olah ingin menangis melihat keadaan Natsu saat ini.

"Natsu...apa kau tahu..? hiks...hiks...ketika aku mendengar berita bahwa kau sedang mengalami musibah...aku sangat khawatir...hiks...hiks...aku mohon...jangan memejamkan seperti itu...hiks.." akhirnya Lucy mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air matanya karena tidak bisa menahan keadaan seperti ini.

"Lucy...kita hanya bisa berdoa agar Natsu cepat sembuh...jadi tenangkan dirimu...kita memang tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya saat ini..." kata Erza yang sedang menenangkan suasana hati Lucy yang sedang terpukul saat ini.

"Erza...kau tahu...pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya...awalnya aku kesal dengan sikap bodohnya itu...tapi...dibalik semua itu...dia begitu terasa hangat ketika sedang tersenyum riang dan tertawa...aku ingin melihat Natsu yang selalu seperti itu saat ini...hiks...hiks...aku merindukannya...hiks...hiks..." Lucy menutup matanya dengan kedua tangannya itu karena air matanya terus mengalir dan tidak bisa berhenti.

Gray dan Loke sedang duduk disudut ruang kamar karena bangkunya hanya ada dua buah yang sedang ditempati oleh Lucy dan Erza.

"Menyebalkan sekali melihat Natsu memanfaatkan keadaan seperti ini sampai-sampai ada dua wanita yang hinggap padanya..." kata Loke dengan nada dinginnya, namun sebenarnya Loke juga khawatir tentang keadaan Natsu saat ini.

"Kau benar...aku benar-benar benci melihat keadaan dia yang terbaring seperti itu hanya untuk menarik perhatian seseorang...maaf saja...itu tidak akan berpengaruh bagiku..." kata Gray dengan nada yang sama untuk menutupi ke khawatirannya itu, namun kata-kata itu telah menyinggung seseorang.

Lucy menghampiri Gray dan menamparnya _ **'PLAKK!'**_ Lucy akhirnya angkat bicara. **"Gray...! kau bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal seperti itu pada temanmu sendiri...!"** Lucy sedang serius menanggapi perkataan Gray barusan.

"Hmm...lebih baik kau diam saja Lucy...kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keadaan seperti..." Gray mengeluarkan nada sinisnya kepada Lucy.

" **Apa kau bilang ?! kau bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal itu disaat-saat genting seperti ini...apa kau tidak sadar dengan sikapmu itu Gray...?!"** kata Lucy yang nada bicaranya semakin bergetar karena sedih sekaligus kesal terhadap perkataan Gray.

"humph...Lucy...kenapa kau malah berbuat kasar pada Gray...dia hanya-" pembicaraan Loke akhirnya terpotong oleh Lucy.

" **Kau diam saja Loke! Aku sedang berbicara dengannya...lama-lama aku muak dengan sikap dinginnya itu...!"** Lucy membengkokan halis matanya yang menandakan bahwa dia benar-benar sedang marah pada Gray.

"Lucy...hentikan...kau hanya salah faham dengan Gray...dia tidak bermasud untuk-" pembicaraan Erza pun terpotong oleh Lucy.

" **Erza... ! aku hanya ingin tahu...kemana sikap solidaritas yang selama ini mereka bertiga jalin...?! kau lihat keadaan Natsu sekarang ini kan..?!"** setelah mengalihkan pandannya, Lucy kembali menadap Gray dengan tatapannya yang tajam.

"Baiklah Lucy...aku mengerti perasaanmu" Erza kembali terdiam karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan keadaan semakin memanas yang dilakukan oleh Gray dan Lucy.

"Ayolah Lucy...kenapa kita malah bertengar dengan masalah spele seperti ini...?" sambung pertanyaan Loke dengan nada santainya.

" **Hooh...jadi ini teman-temannya Natsu...?! aku tidak habis fikir kenapa kalian bisa begitu santai dengan situasi seperti ini...!"** kata Lucy dengan nada yang bergetar dan Erza berusaha menghentikan pembicaraan Lucy.

"Lucy...sudahlah...jangan bertengkar...Natsu tidak akan senang jika kau seperti ini... **"** Erza berusaha memotong pembicaraan untuk menenangkan situasi seperti ini.

" **Erza...aku tahu mereka selalu bersikap bodoh seperti itu...tapi kali ini mereka berdua benar-benar keterlaluan...!"** Lucy semakin menyudutkan pandangan tajamnya kepada Loke dan Gray.

"humph...Loke...bisakah kau menenangkan wanita yang ada dihadapanku ini...? dia benar-benar cerewet...aku muak mendengarnya..." Gray mulai merasa kesal sambil menundukan kepala karena sikap Lucy yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya.

"Entahlah...wanita itu sulit dimengerti Gray...yang aku tahu...wanita itu selalu seenaknya tanpa fikir panjang...tidak pernah tenang dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini...dan tidak pernah melihat keadaan disekitarnya..." kata Loke dengan nada dinginnya yang masih dalam keadaan duduk dan bersandar.

"Sudah cukup..! aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kalian katakan tentangku...namun jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Natsu...aku tidak akan pernah menganggap kalian itu temanku..! camkan itu!" Lucy semakin meledak-ledak dengan perasaannya yang tidak tahan melihat sikap mereka berdua.

"Oii...Ayun-ayun...kenapa kau berisik sekali ?! kau mengganggu tidurku saja...aku sedang istirahat..!" itu adalah suara Natsu yang terbangun dari tidur pulasnya.

Lucy langsung menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut. "Eh..?! Natsu...kenapa kau bangun...?! aku fikir kau sedang koma dengan keadaanmu sekarang.." Lucy akhirnya salah tingkah karena malu terhadap apa yang dia lakukan terhadap Gray dan Loke tadi.

"Natsu...bagaimana keadaanmu...kau tidak apa-apa..?" kata Erza yang sebenarnya sedikit terkejut, namun dia bisa menutupi dengan sikap dingin yang khasnya itu.

"Erza...aku tidak apa-apa...tadi aku hanya sedang tidur...karena bosan dikamar sendirian..." sambung Natsu yang sedang mengeluh karena terbangun oleh Lucy.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu...aku juga sedikit khawatir dengan keadaanmu...Natsu..." Erza akhirnya tersenyum setelah melihat Natsu yang telah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Gray dan Loke masih berada disudut kamar itu dan kali ini mereka berdua membelakangi Lucy untuk berbicara empat mata dengan nada yang pelan, namu Lucy masih mendengarnya.

"Gray...sekarang aku ingin tanya tentang Negara Amerika padamu...apakah wanita di Amerika selalu melakukan hal seperti itu...?" Loke menatap Gray dengan super serius.

"Entahlah...yang aku tahu...yang jelas, wanita di Amerika itu tidak pernah melakukan sebuah _**Drama Korea**_ seperti yang dia lakukan...menurutku dia itu terlalu mendramatisir sampai-sampai dia menamparku dengan sangat keras...itu sakit tahu...!" jawab Gray sambil menyentuh pipinya yang telah ditampar oleh Lucy tadi.

"hahaha...hahaha...kau harus sabar menghadapinya Gray...oh ya...tadi dia bilang Natsu sedang koma...tapi aku tidak melihat _Parameter_ yang menunjukkan bahwa Natsu sedang mengalami hal seperti itu.." sambung Loke.

"Aku juga menyadari hal itu ketika pertama kali masuk ke kamar ini...dan aku juga tidak habis fikir kenapa wanita pirang itu tidak pernah menyadari keadaan disekitarnya...dan kenapa kau tidak menghentikannya...?!" sambung Gray sambil menggerutu.

"Gray...kau tahu sendiri...semua laki-laki tidak akan pernah bisa memahami seorang wanita yang sedang mengalami _Psychopath_...apalagi kau yang tidak begitu dekat dengan seorang wanita...haha..haha..haha..." Loke sedang menjelaskan tentang arti seorang wanita.

"lebih baik kita berdua pergi dari sini sebelum wanita _Psychopath_ itu kambuh..." kata Gray yang masih dengan tatapan seriusnya.  
Mereka berdua mulai menyudutkan pandangan anehnya kepada Lucy.

Setelah mendengar pembicaraan empat mata mereka berdua, sekarang Lucy sedang salah tingkah sambil bercucuran keringat dibadannya dan meliri kesana kemari hinggap pandangannya tertuju pada Erza.

"Ee...Erza...aku...!" Lucy benar-benar dihantui dengan rasa malunya.

"Sudahlah Lucy...aku mengerti perasaanmu..." Erza hanya tersenyum dan mengataskan bahunya sekilas karena sedang memakhlumi apa yang dirasakan oleh Lucy saat ini.

 **"Kyaa! Kau selalu membuatku terlihat bodoh meskipun kau dalam keadaan seperti ini Natsu..!"** Lucy sedang berteriak kepada Natsu karena tidak tahu harus disimpan dimana mukanya.

"Memang itu kenyataannya...kau sendiri yang salah karena tidak memahami situasi ini.." kata Natsu sambil mencibirkan mulutnya.

Kembali ke pembahasan terhadap apa yang telah dialami oleh Natsu hingga mengalami musibah seperti itu. Gray dan Loke sedang berdiri dekat dengan tempat tidur Natsu.

"Jadi kenapa kau bisa seperti ini Natsu...?" tanya Loke.

"Memang Ibuku tidak menceritakannya padamu Gray...? tanya balik Natsu.

"Tidak sama sekali...ibumu hanya menceritakan kau sedang masuk Rumah Sakit...hanya itu..." Gray menjawab pertanyaan Natsu dengan sederhana.

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya... sebelum aku mengalami kecelakaan di Lalu Lintas, aku menyebrang sebuah jalan raya setelah membeli makanan ke _Minimarket_...lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju kencang dan membanting tubuhku dengan keras...lalu aku dikerumun orang-orang yang ada disana dan membawaku ke tempat ini...hanya itu..." Natsu sedang menjelaskan kejadian kecelakaan yang dialami oleh dirinya.

"Lalu...pelaku yang menabrakmu itu...apa sudah ditangkap polisi karena orang yang telah menabrakmu itu tidak bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan yang kau alami ini Natsu...?" sambung pertanyaan Loke.

"Entahlah...mungkin mereka sudah melaporkannya dengan cara melapor _Flat Nomor_ mobil itu...sudahlah aku tidak apa-apa kok..." kata Natsu dengan santainya seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Baiklah...sepertinya kau sudah sembuh hari ini...besok jangan lupa untuk sekolah..." Seperti biasa Gray selalu menyudutkan Natsu dalam keadaan apapun.

"Kalau kau berniat membunuhku lakukan saja sekarang..." kata Natsu.

"Baiklah ini kesempatanku..." Gray membinarkan matanya sambil meremas-remas jari-jarinya hingga berbunyi _**krek krek krek.**_

" **Gyaaa! Kau mengambil kesempatan disaat aku tidak berdaya!"** Natsu panik dengan Gray yang sedang mengancamnya.

"Baiklah semuanya...aku pulang dulu...dah..." Gray dengan sikap dinginnya langsung membelakangi mereka sambil berjalan keluar dari ruang perawatan.

"Lebih baik kau jangan menjengukku lagi Gray..." kata Natsu dengan nada sindirannya.

"Siapa juga yang mau...? kalau bukan karena terpaksa...hmph..." balas Gray yang sebenarnya peduli terhadap temannya, Gray akhrinya meninggalkan ruang perawatan itu.

' _ **Eh...mereka berdua masih saja berselisih meskipun dalam keadaan seperti itu...tahu gini aku tidak akan merasa simpati lagi pada mereka berdua...'**_ gumam Lucy setelah melihat tingkah laku mereka berdua. "Baiklah...aku juga pamit pulang...Gray tunggu aku...!" Lucy mengikuti Gray.

"Baiklah aku juga mau pulang...kita akan sambung besok...karena hari ini aku ada kencan...hmm..." Loke pun keluar mengikuti Gray.

"Gray...Loke...tunggu aku...!" Lucy akhirnya mengikuti mereka berdua

"hmph...dasar, mereka selalu saja seenaknya..." Natsu menghela Nafasnya karena keluhannya.

Hanya tinggal Erza yang masih ruang perawatan tersebut.

"Erza...kau tidak pulang juga...?" tanya Natsu yang masih melihat Erza berada disana.

"Kenapa kau bohong dengan kecelakaanmu itu...Natsu?" Erza menyudutkan pandangan tajamnya pada Natsu.

"Apa maksudmu Erza...?! aku sudah menceritakan semua kecelakaan yang ku alami bukan...?!" kata Natsu yang sedang menutupi kebohongannya.

"Aku tidak melihat luka goresan seperti telah menghantap sebuah aspal dijalan pada tubuhmu itu Natsu...itu seperti luka memar yang telah dipukuli seseorang..." Erza melihat luka memar yang sedikit terbuka dari lengan Natsu.

"Aku..." Natsu bingung untuk mengatakan kebohongan lainnya.

"Tiga orang preman itu tidak akan pernah aku maafkan..!" Erza sedang dalam keadaan kesal dalam hatinya karena terlihat dari tangannya yang menggentar.

"Erza...sudahlah...yang penting aku tidak apa-apa...aku bersyukur karena aku masih hidup..." kata Natsu yang pandangannya tertuju keatas.

 _ **-FLASHBACK-**_

 _ **2016**_ _ **年**_ _ **4**_ _ **月**_ _ **11**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 11 April 2016 ) 06.20PM**_

 _Natsu sedang mengendarai sepeda tuanya setelah mengantarkan Erza ke Halte Bis. Namun suatu ketika, Natsu sedang mengendari Sepeda tuanya itu tiba-tiba ada yang melempar pipa besi pada bagian jari-jari roda Sepeda tersebut hingga Natsu terjatuh._

" _ **Brengsek! Siapa yang melakukan ini padaku !"**_ _Natsu terbangun dari jatuhnya dan kesal karena ada orang yang telah melakukan hal tersebut hingga dia terjatuh dari Sepedannya._

" _ **haha...haha...akhirnya kami menemukanmu...bocah sok jagoan...!"**_ _itu adalah dua orang preman yang telah dihajar oleh Natsu ketika sedang menyelamatkan Erza._

" _Apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?!" Natsu kembali menyudutkan pandangannya yang tajam kepada dua orang preman itu dihadapannya._

" _Tidak ada...aku hanya sedang kesal...gara-gara kau...kami telah kehilangan wanita itu...hasrat birahi yang tidak bisa kami tahan...kau malah merebutnya dari kami..." kata preman yang satunya lagi._

" _hmm...kenapa kalian tidak menyalurkannya pada Ibu kalian berdua..." kata Natsu dengan perkataan sinisnya._

" _Sebelum aku melakukan itu pada Ibuku..pertama-tama aku ingin mencoba tubuh wanita dari SMA Higashi itu..." kata preman itu._

" _kau benar...ketika aku membuka kancing kemeja putih itu...di dalamnya sungguh indah...sampai-sampai aku ingin sekali meremas-remas benda yang montok itu...hahaha..." kata preman yang satunya lagi._

' _ **PUNCH!'**_ _pukulan Natsu melayang diwajah preman yang telah melecehkan tubuh Erza itu.  
_ _ **"kalau begitu...langkahi dulu mayatku, brengsek!"**_ _Natsu mulai panas karena tidak tahan mendengar perkataan-perkataan mereka berdua._

' _ **PUNCH!'**_ _pukulan kembali dilancarkan oleh Natsu kepada preman yang satunya lagi.  
"Kalian tahu...waktu itu aku sedang lengah...dan sekarang..._ _ **kelengahanku adalah musuhku saat ini!"**_ _Natsu semakin memanas._

 _Namun tiba-tiba dibelakang Natsu ada satu orang lagi yang telah melayangkan pemukul Baseball_ _ **'BUAKK!'**_ _tepat dikepalaniya hingga Natsu terjatuh kembali dalam keadaan berdarah dikepalanya._

' _ **Sial...! aku lupa mereka itu tiga orang ketika sedang mengancam Erza waktu sore..'**_ _gumam hati Natsu yang sedang terluka dikepalanya._

" _ **Oii...! bangung bocah..! kemana perkataanmu tadi...huh..!"**_ _kata preman itu sambil menginjak-nginjak tubuh Natsu yang tidak berdaya karena pukulan yang mendarat dikepalanya._

" _Sepertinya...dia sudah tidak berdaya...baiklah aku akan menahan kaki kanannya...kau hantam dia dengan pemukul Baseball itu..hahaha..." kata preman yang satunya lagi sambil meregangkan kaki Natsu untuk arahan pukulan dari pemukul Baseball itu._

" _ **Tidak...lepaskan aku..!"**_ _Natsu teriak karena panik dan akhirnya pemukul Baseball diayunkan menuju lutut kaki Natsu_ _ **'BUAKK!'**_ _Natsu berteriak kesakitan._ _ **"AAAHHHHKK...Brengsek...!"**_ _akhirnya Natsu mengalami patah tulang pada kaki kanannya._

" _ **Baiklah...sekarang bagian lengan kirinya...karena aku memberi belas kasihan pada bocah ini...karena lengan kanannya digunakan untuk menulis di Sekolahnya...hahahaa..."**_ _kata preman yang satunya lagi sambil meregangkan tangan kiri Natsu._

" _ **BRENGSEK!"**_ _teriakan Natsu yang terakhir sebelum detik-detik pemukul Baseball itu melayang padanya dan_ _ **"BUAKK!"**_ _akhirnya pemukul Baseball itu mendarat dibagian siku tangan kirinya Natsu hingga mengalami patah tulang juga._

' _ **Sial...ini sakit sekali...! lengan kiri berhargaku untuk bermain Guitar...sial! aku benar-benar ingin menangis..! aku telah bersusah payah untuk mengembangkan kemampuanku pada lengan kiriku ini...tidak akan aku maafkan...sia!'**_ _gumam hati Natsu yang masih di injak-injak oleh ketiga preman itu._

" _hmph...benar-benar membosankan...tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali dari bocah ini...hahaha..." kata preman itu sambil menendang-nendang bagian pinggang Natsu._

" _ **JANGAN BERGERAK"**_ _suara dua orang polisi yang kebetulan lewat dari perempatan disaat Natsu sedang dihajar oleh mereka._

" _ **Gawat...! polisi...ayo kita lari..chh!"**_ _mereka akhirnya berlari, namun polisi itu tidak segan-segan menembak bagian kaki mereka bertiga_ _ **'Dorrr!'**_ _hingga mereka bertiga terjatuh dari langkahnya._

" _ **Oii...Nak...kau mengalami luka yang cukup serius...aku akan menghubungi ambulan...tunggu sebentar"**_ _akhirnya polisi itu menelepon Rumah sakit._

" _-Selamat malam...disini Rumah Sakit Yanagawa...ada yang bisa kami bantu?-" suara bagian pelayanan dari rumah sakit._

" _ **Maaf...kami dari kepolisian...ingin melaporkan ada seseorang yang telah mengalami luka serius.."**_ _kata polisi yang bersama Natsu disampingnya._

" _-Baiklah...kami akan mengirimkan sebuah Ambulance...dimana tempat korban tersebut berada?-" tanya bagian pelayan rumah sakit itu dari suara telepon polisi._

" _ **kami sedang di Distrik Asukara, desa Khishiwara. Letaknya dekat perempatan"**_ _kata polisi tersebut._

" _Baiklah...Ambulance akan segera berangkat..." kata bagian pelayanan ruma sakit itu._

" _Pak...kami sudah meringkus mereka bertiga...aku sudah tahu data-data mereka..tiga orang preman itu adalah tahanan dalam kasus pelanggaran Asusila yang telah kabur tiga bulan yang lalu.." kata polisi yang telah meringkus tiga preman itu._

" _Baiklah... aku akan mengurus anak yang telah terluka cukup serius ini...aku sudah menelepon dari pihak rumah sakit...mereka akan segera datang kemari...sisanya kau bawa tiga orang preman itu..." kata polisi yang sedang bersama Natsu._

" _ **Siap Pak! Ayo Jalan!"**_ _kata polisi yang meringkus ketiga preman itu sambil membawannya ke kantor pusat._

 _Akhirnya Ambulance pun datang ketempat dimana Natsu sedang terluka cukup parah._

" _Hati-hati...pasien mengalami patah tulang dibagian lengan kiri dan tulang kaki bagian lengan kanannya..." kata salah satu petugas ambulan yang memerintah untuk membawa Natsu ke dalam Ambulance._

" _Baiklah...kami juga sedang menghentikan pendarahan dibagian kepalanya...ayo semuanya...bantu aku mengangkat pasien ini..." kata petugas Ambulan yang sedang menggotong Natsu._

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **15** **日** **( 15 April 2016 ) 07.00 PM**

Kembali ke sudut pandang ruang perawatan di Rumah Sakit Yanagawa, Natsu telah menceritakan semuanya pada Erza tentang apa yang telah dia alami dalam kecelakaan itu, karena Natsu sudah tidak bisa mengelak lagi dengan kebohongannya.

"Setelah bagian lengan kiriku mengalami patah tulang seperti ini...entah apa aku bisa bermain _Guitar_ seperti biasanya atau tidak sama sekali karena lumpuh..." Natsu merasa sedih dengan keadaan lengan kirinya yang berharga untuk kemampuan _Guitarnya_ yang hebat.

"Natsu...maafkan aku...jika saja kau tidak terlibat dalam permasalahanku...mungkin kau tidak akan jadi seperti ini...aku menyesal...sunggu maafkan aku..." Erza tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Natsu sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak menyalahkanmu...Erza...itu semua karena keinginanku untuk menyelamatkanmu..." kata Natsu.

"kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku...? padahal sebelumnya kau tidak mempedulikanku sama sekali...dan..." pembicaraan Erza terpotong oleh Natsu.

"Karena aku tidak suka setelah apa yang mereka lakukan terhadapmu...!" Natsu sedang kesal karena mengingat perlakuan-perlakuan yang dilakukan terhadap Erza waktu itu.

"Erza...bukankah sekarang ini kita adalah teman...? dan aku juga sudah pernah bilang...bahwa aku ini orang yang bebas melakukan apapun..." Natsu sedang berusaha Erza untuk mengerti agar Erza tidak merasa bersalah terhadapnya.

' _ **Natsu...apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu...? sungguh kau benar-benar orang yang sangat baik...meskipun kau belum begitu denganku...'**_ guman hati Erza sambil merenungkan wajahnya.

"hmmph...tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar...aku ingin makan sesuatu.." Natsu sedang merasa kurang bertenaga karena belum makan hari ini.

"Oh ya...aku membawakan _Bento_ untukmu...aku membuatnya sebelum datang kemari..." Erza mengambil _Bento/_ bekal makanan untuk dibawa jika sedang ada dalam perjalan ataupun makan siang ketika sedang tidak ada dirumah.

"Eh...tidak usah repot-repot Erza.." kata Natsu untuk tidak merepotkannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang kita ini teman...? kenapa kau tidak mencicipi masakan temanmu sendiri...hmm..." Erza memberikan bekal makananitu kepada Natsu setelah membukanya, dan sepertinya bekal makanan itu terlihat enak.

"Eh...? kau bisa masak Erza...?" itulah pertanyaan bodoh Natsu yang secara spontan dikeluarkan tanpa dia sadari.

"Oh...tidak...aku menemukannya dipinggir jalan...lalu aku memungutnya...sekarang aku memberikan _Bento_ yang aku temukan dipinggir jalan ini padamu...apa kau suka ?" Erza berniat bercanda dengan nada seriusnya yang begitu santai.

"Erza...apa kau ini sedang belajar bercanda denganku ya..?" Natsu merasakan perasaan garing dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Erza.

"Kau sendiri yang seperti itu...pada dasarnya aku juga memiliki naluri seorang wanita yang bisa memasak...hmph...dasar...?!" Erza melakukan ekspresi pertamannya dalam keadaan cemberut.

"hahaha...Erza, melihat wajahmu seperti itu sungguh lucu sekali..." Natsu bau pertama kalinya melihat wajah Erza yang seperti itu.

"Ah...! Eh...! Aku...! ah sudahlah lupakan..." Erza meyentuh kedua pipinya karena dia baru pertama kali juga merasakan ekspresi seperti itu.

"nyam..nyam...hmm...masakanmu ini enak juga...boleh aku menghabiskannya...?" Natsu telah mencicipi Sosis goreng yang ada dibekal makanan itu.

"Aku memang membawakannya untukmu...Natsu...kau boleh menghabiskannya kalau kau suka...?" kata Erza.  
 _ **'Terkadang wajah polosnya itu seperti anak kecil...kau manis juga Natsu...hmm...'**_ Erza tersenyum dalam gumam hatinya.

"Oh ya Erza...bagaimana tentang kelas musikmu...? aku dengar dari Lucy, kelasmu akan dibubarkan bulan depan...?...nyam...nyam..." Natsu mengganti topik pembicaraannya.

"Entahlah...aku juga pernah bilang sebelumnya pada Lucy, kita butuh tiga orang lagi untuk membangun sebuah _Group Band_...aku selalu melakukan pengujian sebelum melakukan perekrutan...namun sampai sekarang belum ada yang cocok...aku baru satu mendapatkannya...yaitu Lucy sendiri..." Erza menjelaskan tentang masalah kelas musik.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba menguji kemampuan Gray dan Loke untuk ikut dengan kelas musikmu...nyam...nyam..." Natsu sedang mempromosikan mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan hal itu terhadap mereka berdua...karena waktu itu kalian sudah menunjukannya di acara _Metropolitan Rock_...itu sudah cukup bagiku..." kata Erza

"Lalu...?" sambung pertanyaan Natsu.

"Aku tidak memaksa kalian bertiga untuk mengikuti keinginanku...karena aku hanya menginginkan kebersamaan dalam membangun sebuah _Group Band_...sebenarnya itu keputusan kalian bertiga, apakah kita akan menggabungkan anggota kita atau kalian akan tetap bertiga dengan _Group Band_ kalian sendiri...hanya itu..." Erza menjelaskan tentang masalah perekrutan subuah anggota _Group Band_.

"Baiklah Natsu...sepertinya aku juga akan pulang...hari sudah semakin gelap...hmm.." Erza sedang berjalan keluar ruang perawatan.

"Baiklah Erza...hati-hati...dan...terima kasih untuk memberikan _Banto_ padaku..." kata Natsu dengan senyuman khasnya yang hangat.

"Tidak usah sungkan...baiklah aku pulang dulu...dah..." Erza akhirnya undur diri dari hadapan Natsu.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **30** **日** **( 30 April 2016 ) 00.00 PM**

SMA Higashi, jam isitrahat. Sekarang ini Lucy dan Lisanna sedang berada diatas ruang terbuka di sekolah yang dipenuhi pagar-pagar. Mereka sedang membincangkan masalah tentang pembubaran kelas musik.

"hmph..Lisanna ini benar-benar gawat...dua hari lagi kelas musik akan dibubarkan..." Lucy sedang mengalami keluh kesah karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan kelas musiknya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Loke dan Gray...apakah mereka sudah menyetujui tentang penggabungan _Group Band_ kalian...?" tanya Lisanna.

"Kalau pun iya mereka menyetujuinya...kita hanya ada empat orang Lisanna...sedangkan untuk menjalankan kelas musik itu kita minimal butuh lima orang..." Lucy semakin tidak tenang dengan keadaannya.

"Kau benar Lucy...kita hanya tinggal menunggu Natsu...tapi Natsu sedang dirawat dirumah sakit...aku menjenguknya dua hari yang lalu..." kata Lisanna.

"Apakah Natsu baik-baik saja Lisanna...?" tanya Lucy.

"Natsu sekarang sudah dilepas semua _Gip_ -nya...tapi kata Dokter Natsu belum boleh bergerak...karena tulang-tulangnya belum tersambung secara utuh..." Lisanna khawatir tentang keadaan Natsu.

"Andai saja Natsu tidak mengalami hal seperti ini...mungkin sudah dari kemarin-kemarin kita sudah aktif dengan kelas musik kita..." kata Lucy yang sedang bingung untuk mementingkan kelas musiknya atau keadaan Natsu sekarang ini.

"Andai saja keajaiban itu ada...mungkin semuanya akan berjalan lancar..." Lisanna meraih pundak Lucy dan mencoba menghiburnya.

Sudut pandang halaman sekolah dimana Lucy dan Lisanna melihat Erza sedang berjalan untuk memasuki pintu utama sekolah SMA Higashi. namun murid-murid SMA Higashi sedang menatap Erza dan ada juga juga yang berbicara langsung dengannya.

 **Erza P.O.V**

 _ **Tinggal dua hari lagi kelasku akan dibubarkan...mungkinkah cita-citaku akan berakhir hari ini...aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana untuk kelas musikku kedepannya...**_

 _ **Hanya saja...ini bukan tentang aku...ini tentang Lucy...yang sedang berusaha memperjuangkan kelas musikku...**_

 _ **Lucy...aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanmu nanti setelah kelas musikku dibubarkan dua hari lagi...karena aku sendiri tidak bisa apa-apa...**_

"Erza...bagaimana dengan kelas musikmu itu...?" kata anak laki-laki yang sedang berada dihalam sekolah yang berbicara dengan Erza.

"haha...sudahlah kau menyerah saja dengan kelas musikmu itu...karena tidak ada yang mau mengikuti keinginanmu Erza..." sambung anak laki-laki lain

"Dulu waktu aku ingin bergabung denganmu...kau malah memberikan tiga pertanyaan bodohmu itu...setelah aku menjawabnya...kau malah menolak calon anggotamu mentah-mentah..." sambung anak laki-laki lain.

"Cara perekrutanmu terlalu egois Erza...dan sampai sekarang kau masih tetap seperti itu...lihatlah sekarang apa yang terjadi dengan kelas musikmu yang kau bangun dengan susah payah itu.."

"Benar...aku sangat kasihan sekali denganmu yang sekarang...hahaha..." mereka semakin seenaknya terhadap Erza.

"Jika kelasku dibubarkan...lalu apa pengaruhnya bagi kalian semua...?" Erza mencoba menutupi emosinya dengan sikap dingin dan ketenangan miliknya itu.

"Ayolah Erza jangan diambil hati...aku juga prihatin dengan keadaanmu sekarang, benar tidak?" kata anak laki-laki temannya.

"itu benar...lebih baik kau bergabung denganku saja...aku dari kelas _Judo_ , bukankah kau suka berkelahi...bagaimana kalau kita mencoba untuk sebuah perkelahian hahaha..." kata-kata itu semakin seenaknya kepada Erza.

"hmm... _Judo_ yah...jadi sudah sampai mana kemampuan _Kyu_ _Judo_ -mu...?" tanya Erza dengan pandangan yang tajam.

"kemampuan _Judo_ miliku sudah sudah _Kyu-3_ , aku hebatkan...hahaha..." _Kyu_ dalam _Judo_ artinya tingkatan, dimulai dari tingkat lima, kemudian turun ke tingkat empat, dan semakin turun berarti kemampuan _Judo_ -nya semakin meningkat.

"Misugi, mungkin dia ingin menantangmu...jika dia kalah dia akan ikut dengan kelas _Judo_ -mu itu" kata teman anak laki-laki itu yang sedang memanas-manasi temannya.

"Baiklah...ini menarik...karena Erza selalu merekrutnya dengan sangat ketat...aku pun akan melakukan hal itu seperti yang dia lakukan padaku dalam perekrutan...aku akan merekrutnya apakah dia pantas jadi juniorku atau tidak hahaha..." anak yang jago _Judo_ itu menghampri Erza.

"hmm.. _Kyu_ tiga yah...baiklah ini semakin menarik..." Erza mulai melemaskan jari-jarinya dengan wajah yang tetap tenang dan tajam.

"Maaf saja Erza...dalam hal _Judo_ aku tidak akan segan-segan meskipun kau adalah wanita...karena itu cara perekrutanku...hmm..." anak Judo itu juga melakukan pemanasannya.

"Kalau begitu...tunggu apa lagi...? bukankah kau sedang membutuhkan anggota juga..." Erza tetap dalam keadaan tenang dan dingin dalam sikapnya.

"Baiklah...karena kau yang memulai semua ini aku tidak akan segan-segan...bersiaplah!"

Anak laki-laki itu mulai meluncurkan serangannya, namun Erza menghindari gerakan teknik _Judo_ itu.

"Gerakan _Judo_ -mu lumayan bagus, Misugi-kun...hmm..." Erza terus menghindari serangan-serangan teknik _Judu_ itu.

" **Kenapa kau terus menghindarinya...padahal aku sedang serius denganmu!"** anak laki-laki itu terus-terusan melakukan serangan _Judo-_ nya.

"Bukankah menghindar adalah salah satu teknik _Judo_...Misugi-kun...hmm..." Erza terus menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi itu.

"Aku beritahu satu hal...kelemahanku hanya tidak bisa melawan lebih dua orang, itulah batasan seorang wanita sepertiku...tapi jika kau ingin meminta bantuan pada temanmu itu...berarti kau bukan laki-laki, dan juga...reputasimu sebagai _Kyu_ tiga akan terbuang percuma..." Erza menghadapi semuanya dengan tenang.

" **Aku belum serius melakukan semuanya Erza...! aku akan menjadikanmu sebagai juniorku ! sekarang terimalah ini..! hyaa...!"** tendangan maut dari _Judo_ itu akhirnya dilakukan.

" **Kyaa!...Tidak...kau tidak boleh melakukan teknik seperti itu pada seorang wanita...!"** Erza sebenarnya pura-pura panik menghadapi serangan itu.  
"Tapi maaf...teknik itu terlalu mudah bagiku...hmm..." Erza menarik kerah anak laki-laki yang sedang melayangkan tubuhnya untuk melakukan tendangan tersebut.

" **Sial...ini teknik pembalik...! kepalaku akan terbentur...tidak...jangan...gyaa..!"**

Detik-detik anak _Judo_ yang akan dibenturkan ke tanah, namun Erza langsung menahan seketika dia agar tidak terbentur.

"humph...akhirnya, nyaris saja kepalaku hancur...chh!" kata anak Judo itu yang sedang ditahan badannya oleh Erza.

"Teknikmu lumayan juga...Misugi-kun...hmm..." Erza menunjukkan senyuman hangatnya kepada anak Judo itu sambil mendirikan kembali tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Aku hanya membela diriku sendiri...bukan bermaksud untuk pamer...karena aku bukan tipe orang seperti itu..."

"Baiklah...mungkin kau sudah tahu jawabannya...Misugi-kun...aku akan kembali ke kelas...permisi..." Erza undur diri dari hadapan semua orang dengan nada yang sopan dan langsung menuju ke pintu utama sekolah.

Teman-teman anak Judo itu menghampirinya.

"Misugi, kau tidak apa-apa...?"

"Aku hanya terkejut?" kata anak _Judo_ itu.

"Lalu kenapa Erza bisa melakukan itu padamu...?" tanya temannya.

"Boduh...itu teknik _Kyu_ pertama...aku sendiri belum diajarkan teknik itu...aku terkejut setengah mati karena pembalik itu benar-benar berbahaya...!" sambung anak Judo itu.

"Salahmu sendiri...kenapa kau menantangnya untuk itu..." kata temannya.

"Bodoh...! aku tidak tahu kalau Erza menyandang _Kyu_ pertama dalam _Judo_...! sudahlah aku ingin pergi latihan..." kata anak Judo itu.

Erza sedang berjalan di koridor Sekolah untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

 _ **Judo ya? Bahkan aku sudah lama meninggalkan perguruan itu...hanya untuk memenuhi cita-citaku ini...  
Dulu...aku di suruh orang tuaku untuk mengikuti salah satu bela diri dengan alasan untuk bisa menjaga diriku sendiri sampai aku menyandang Kyu pertama...**_

 _ **Namun setelah itu orang tuaku menyuruhku untuk masuk anggota kepolisian...aku tidak setuju dengan hal itu...dan akhirnya aku mengundurkan diri dari perguruan itu setelah lulus SMP...**_

 _ **Oh ya...waktu itu Nakayagi-sensei selalu menegurku ketika aku memasuki kursus belajar Guitar...dan aku memberikan alasan-alasan lain...**_

 _ **Padahal waktu itu...aku sedang berlatih Judo...karena itu aku bentrok dengan jadwa Kursus musikku...tapi inilah pilihanku yang aku nikmati sekarang ini...karena aku mempunyai cita-citaku sendiri...**_

 _ **~Aku Akan Menjadi Seorang Musisi Yang Hebat~**_

 _ **Itulah cita-citaku saat ini...jika kesempatanku gagal dalam dua hari ini...mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan melanjutkannya setelah aku memasuki Universitas...**_

Normal P.O.V

Kembali ke sudut pandang dimana Lucy dan Lisanna masih di ruang terbuka lantai paling atas SMA Higashi.

"Lisanna...aku terkejut, bukankah itu Misugi- _senpai_...yang katanya murid _Judo_ paling hebat...tapi Erza bisa menghentikannya dengan mudah...Erza benar-benar tenang dan mengagumkan...hmm..." Lucy terkejut ketika sedang menyaksikan pertaruan itu dari atas.

"hmm...entahlah Lucy...aku tidak tahu masalah itu...karena aku selalu berada di kelas memasak..." Lisanna tidak pernah tahu tentang aktivitas murid-murid SMA Higashi karena dia selalu fokus dengan aktivitasnya.

"Kau benar Lisanna...kau selalu fokus denngan kegiatanmu itu...sedangkan aku...kelas musikku saja belum aktif...ini sudah hampir satu bulan...tinggal menghitung dua hari lagi...kelasku akan dibubarkan..." Lucy tidak ada kegiatan lain selain menghabiskan waktu di kelas musik.

Lalu tiba-tiba Gray dan Loke muncul dari pintu menuju ruang terbuka diatas SMA Higashi.

"Lucy...bisa kita bicara sebentar" Gray menghampiri Lucy dan Lisanna.

"Gray...Loke...ada apa?" tanya Lucy.

"Baiklah...kita langsung saja ke pokok pembicaraan...tadi kami berdua sudah berunding masalah kelas musikmu itu..." kata Gray.

"Sepertinya...kami berdua sudah sepakat untuk mengikuti kelas musikmu..." sambung Loke.

"Benarkah...akhirnya kalian mau bergabung...aku senang sekali mendengarnya..." Lucy akhirnya senang dengan keputusan mereka berdua.

"Tapi...kita hanya ada empat orang...itu belum cukup untuk meresmikan kelas musik ini...karena minimal anggota harus lima orang..." Lucy kembali bingung karena masalah kelas musiknya.

"Baiklah...mau bagaimana lagi...kita akan menghabiskan dua hari ini untuk mengisi kekosongan terakhir kelas musikmu, bagaimana?" kata Loke yang sedang bersemangat disaat dua hari terakhir kelas musik tersebut.

"Benar...mari kita mengisi kekosongan itu sambil berlatih untuk menyatukan hati dan fikiran kita untuk awalan _Group Band_ yang baru..." sambung Gray dengan keseriusannya.

"Baiklah Gray...Loke...aku menerima kalian sebagai anggota kelas musik dalam dua hari ini...ayo kita lakukan bersama-sama dalam dua hari terakhir ini untuk membuat _Group Band_ yang sangat hebat..." kata Lucy dengan perasaan yang amat senang ketika mereka ikut bergabung dengan kelas musiknya.

"Baiklah...aku malu mengakuinya...nasib kelas musik kita yang telah dibangun oleh Erza sampai saat ini...ada ditangan si bodoh Natsu..." kata Gray yang sedang menyentuh dahinya karena malu mengakui hal tersebut.

"Benar...aku harap...Natsu akan datang tepat waktu disaat keadaan genting seperti ini..." sambung Loke.

"Tidak apa-apa Gray...Loke...aku tidak akan berharap lebih...kalian berdua berniat untuk bergabung dalam kelas musik selama dua hari saja...itu sudah membuat aku senang...terima kasih..." Lucy menitihkan air matanya karena merasa bahagia.

Untuk sementara mereka berempat telah resmi menjadi anggota kelas musiknya dalam dua hari terakhir mereka, dan saat ini nasib kelas musik tersebut benar-benar ada ditangan Natsu.

 **2016** **年** **4** **月** **31** **日** **( 31 April 2016 ) 00.00 PM**

Hari terakhir setelah mereka berempat bersatu dikelas musik SMA Higashi. Mereka berempat sedang menghabiskan waktu istirahat sekaligus waktu terakhir mereka untuk latihan dikelas tersebut.

"Baiklah...itu tadi hebat...kita berempat sudah satu hati dalam hal bermusik selama satu hari ini..." kata Erza yang sudah mulai berlatih musik dengan empat orang anggota.

"Aku juga mulai menikmatinya Erza...meskipun aku dan Natsu dari dulu menyukai _Music Grunge_...tapi memainkan _genre_ musik lain seperti menemukan sesuatu hal yang baru..." sambung Loke setelah memainkan _Drum_ -nya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti...kenapa kalian mengajak kami bertiga untuk bergabung dengan kalian berdua dalam kelas musik ini...ternyata kita semua memang memiliki kesamaan yang sama meskipun selera kita berbeda..." lanjut pembicaraan oleh Gray sambil memegang _Bass_ -nya.

"Aku juga menikmatinya...hari terakhir ini benar-benar sangat berharga bagiku...sungguh aku senang sekali..." Lucy melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Kalian benar...sudah lama aku menantikan hal seperti ini..." Erza menghentikan pembicaraan sejenak.  
"Semuanya...terima kasih...aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas-" Erza menitihkan air mata bahagianya

"Erza...sebenarnya aku tidak mau kalau pada akhirnya seperti ini...aku tidak mau...hiks...hiks...Erza" Lucy yang secara tiba-tiba memeluk Erza dan menangis dipundaknya.

"Lucy...sudahlah...jangan menangis seperti itu padaku...aku-" pembicaraan Erza dipotong kembali oleh Lucy.

"Erza...hiks..hiks...aku hanya ingin kita selalu bersama-sama...aku tidak mau kalau hari ini menjadi yang hari yang terakhir untuk kelas kita ini...hiks..hiks..." Lucy semakin tidak bisa menahan tangisannya.

"Erza...aku menyayangimu...karena kita adalah teman..." ucapan Lucy terakhir dalam tangisannya.

"Lucy...ada kalanya kita harus berhenti sejenak dengan apa yang akan kita capai hari ini...dan kelas musikku...oh bukan...ini kelas musik kita semua...akan menjadi kenang-kenangan yang berharga untuk kita semua...kau tahu...? meskipun kelas ini dibubarkan...tapi hati kita yang telah bersatu ini...akan terus bertahan selamanya..." Erza sedang menenangkan fikiran Lucy sambil membelai rambut pirangnya itu.

"Oh ya...Gray...Loke, apa kalian bisa bermain misik _Slow Pop_...? tanya Erza pada Loke dan Gray.

"Itu mudah sekali Erza...karena itu adalah sebuah teknik dasar dari belajar _Drum_ " jawab Loke.

"Sebelum aku bisa melakukan _Tapping_ dan _Slap_ dalam permainan _Bass-_ ku, aku juga pada dasarnya belajar teknik itu dulu, jadi lagu apa yang ingin kau nyanyikan...Erza ?" tanya Gray.

"Bukan aku yang akan menyanyi, tapi Lucy...aku ingin kau bernyanyi kali ini...karena kau memiliki jenis suara _Sopran_ , mau kan...?" tanya Erza sambil memegang kedua pundak Lucy.

"Tentu...dengan senang hati...Erza...?"

"Baiklah...sebenarnya ini lagu kesukaanku juga...karena...lagu ini memiliki arti dan makna untuk seseorang yang terlalu berambisi dengan mimpinya...itu sama halnya denganku...tapi sekarang aku mengerti...kita jangan terlalu memaksakan diri untuk mimpi kita...karena mimpi tidak sama dengan kenyataan...kita hanya bisa berusaha sebaik mungkin dengan apa yang kita capai...intinya _Don't Dream it's Over_.." Erza sedang memaparkan sebuah lagu tersebut.

"Baiklah...aku akan menyanyikannya... _Don't Dream it's Over_..." Lucy menggeserkan _Microphone_ itu di depan _Keyboard_ -nya untuk bernyanyi.

Erza langsung memainkan _Guitar_ -nya untuk _intro_ lagu tersebut dan langsung disambut oleh Lucy dengan nyanyian dari lagu _Sixpence – Don't Dream it's Over_.

 _ **There is freedom within, there is freedom without  
try to catch the deluge in a paper cup  
There's a battle ahead, many battles are lost  
But you never see the end of the road while you're traveling with me**_

 _ **Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in  
They come, they come to build a wall between us  
But you know they won't win**_

 _ **Now I'm towing my car there's a hole in the roof  
My possessions are causing me suspicion but there's no proof  
In the paper today tales of war and of waste  
But you turn right over to the TV page**_

Sudut pandang ruang perawatan dimana Natsu masih dirawat di RS. Yanagawa. Natsu masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya sambil membantalkan tangan kanannya. Saat ini Natsu hampir sembuh dari luka-luka dibadannya yang sebelumnya terluka parah.

' _Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in  
They come, they come to build a wall between us  
But you know they won't win, yeah, yeah'  
_Latar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Lucy, disudut pandang rumah sakit.

' _ **Aku merindukan kembali dalam bermain musik...saat ini mungkin mereka sedang berkumpul diruang kelas itu...aku menyuruh Gray dan Loke untuk mengisi kekosongan kelas musik itu...karena sampai sekarang luka-lukaku belum sembuh sepenuhnya...aku malah tidak ada di hari terakhir kelas musik itu...mungkin besok adalah penentuan untuk kelas musik yang telah dibangun oleh Erza...apakah kelas itu akan dibubarkan atau tidak...'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang masih memikirkan kelas tersebut.

"Tuan Dragnel...waktunya ada untuk melakukan _Rehabilitasi_ , kami sudah menyiapkan semua peralatan untuk anda tuan..." kata Suster yang sedang memasuki ruang perawatan Natsu.

"Baiklah Suster...mohon bantuannya..." kata Natsu sambil beralih tempat dan duduk pada kursi roda sambil dibantu oleh Suster itu.

 _Now I'm walking again to the beat of a drum  
And I'm counting the steps to the door of your heart  
Only shadows appear barely clearing the roof  
Get to know the feeling of liberation and relief  
_Latar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Lucy, disudut pandang rumah sakit.

' _ **Saat ini...aku harus tetap berjuang dengan keadaanku sekarang...karena aku tidak ingin hidupku seperti ini selamanya...aku ingin segera melangkahkan kakiku saat ini...dan menggerakan tangan-tanganku yang sudah lama tertidur...'**_ gumam hati Natsu sambil duduk dikursi rodanya untuk menuju ruang _Rehabilitasi._

Kembali ke sudut pandang mereka berempat masih bernyanyi dan bermain musik dalam keadaan senyuman untuk lagu yang terakhir dalam latihan mereka yang terakhir pula. Namun mereka semua tetap menikmatinya bersama-sama.

 _ **Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in  
They come, they come to build a wall between us  
But you know they won't win**_

 _ **Hey now, hey now, don't dream it's over  
Hey now, hey now, when the world comes in  
They come, they come to build a wall between us  
But you know they won't win, oh no, no**_

 _ **Don't let them win, no  
When the world comes in, yeah  
Hey now, hey now, build a wall between us  
Hey now, hey now, don't let them win  
Hey now, hey now, no, no, no  
Hey now, hey now, build a wall between us girl  
Hey now, hey now,**_

Akhirnya selesai sudah nyanyian yang dibawakan oleh mereka berempat dengan senyuman hari terakhirnya itu, karena hari esok adalah hari dimana penentuan untuk kelasi musik yang mereka tempati itu.

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **01** **日** **( 01 Mei 2016 ) 00.35 PM**

Suasana diruang kepala sekolah SMA Higashi, dimana mereka berempat sedang dipanggil oleh Kepala Sekolahnya untuk mencoba berunding dengan beliau.

"Jadi...bagaimana keputusan untuk kelas musik kita, _Master_?" Erza semakin gugup dengan keputusan yang diambil oleh kepala sekolah itu.

"Scarlet...aku tahu perjuanganmu ini sangat berat bagimu...ini adalah hasil usahamu sendiri...dan kau berhasil mendapatkan empat anggota termasuk dirimu...tapi...peraturan tetaplah peraturan...aku sendiri telah mematuhi peraturan di SMA Higashi ini selama bertahun-tahun..." jawab kepala sekolah serta alasan-alasan yang dikeluarkannya.

"Apakah kita tidak bisa melakukannya berempat, _Master_ ?" Lucy berusaha untuk membujuk kepala sekolah tersebut.

"Heartfilia...sudah aku bilang...ini peraturan SMA Higashi...jika ingin mengadakan sebuah Ekskul baru...peraturannya minimal harus lima orang anggota...jika kita melanggar peraturan...para murid akan beranggapan jelek dengan peraturan SMA Higashi ini..." Jawab kepala sekolah.

" _Master_ , tolonglah...beri kami kesempatan sekali lagi...kami sedang menunggu satu orang lagi untuk beberapa hari saja..." Erza berusaha untuk memohon tentang kelas musiknya.

" **Scarlet...bagaimana kau ini...aku sudah memberimu kesempatan selama satu tahun penuh...kenapa kau tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan yang aku berikan padamu...?"** tanya kepala sekolah dengan nada yang tegas.

"Tapi _Master_ , saya dan Erza telah-" pembicaraan Lucy langsung dipotong oleh kepala sekolah.

"Heartfilia...apa kau ingin melanggar peraturan SMA Higashi juga? ini masalah serius...membuat suatu aktivitas seperti Ekskul sendiri di SMA Higashi tanpa sepengetahuan pihak sekolah adalah pelanggaran yang cukup besar...jika kau melakukannya pelanggaran itu, kau akan dikeluarkan dari SMA Higashi ini" kata kepala sekolah dengan nada yang tegas.

"hmm...baiklah _Master_ , kami sudah menerima _konsekuensi_ -nya...dan kami juga tidak bisa menghindarinya...karena peraturan tetaplah peraturan...saya sendiri yang telah membangun kelas musik itu...anda telah menyetujuinya diatas tanda tangan anda _Master_ ,...sekarang...saya sebagai ketua kelas musik ini...akan mend-" pembicaraan Erza terpotong oleh Lucy.

"Aku benar-benar tidak terima...hiks...hiks...rasanya...aku jadi ingin melanggar peraturan itu...karena aku ingin kita berempat tetap bertahan...untuk menunggu satu orang lagi yang akan bergabung dengan kita" Lucy menangis diruang kepala sekolah.

"Lucy...kau jangan mengorbankan dirimu sendiri...aku mengerti perasaanmu...karena kita merasakan hal yang sama...meskipun aku hanya dua hari...tapi itu menyenangkan buatku..Lucy..." Gray menyambungkan pembicaraan sambil meraih pundak Lucy.

"Baiklah Scarlet...aku akan memberikan semua _Dokument_ yang bersangkutan dengan kelas musikmu...dan juga surat pernyataan untuk pencabutan kelas musikmu...mohon untuk dibaca terlebih dahulu surat itu dihadapan anggotamu sebelum kau mentandatangani surat pencabutan itu"

"Aku mengerti _Master..._ "Erza mulai mengambil surat tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

" _ **Kepada Master SMA Higasi yang terhormat"**_

" _ **Saya Erza Scarlet sebagai Ketua ketua kelas musik SMA Higashi"**_

" _ **Dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa saya memutuskan untuk tidak mengaktivitaskan lagi kelas musik yang telah ditanda tangani oleh Kepala Sekolah SMA Higashi beserta para Dewan Guru yang bersangkutan sebagai saksi terhadap pengadaan kelas musik SMA Higashi"**_

" _ **Demikianlah surat pernyataan pencabutan kelas musik SMA Higashi, dengan sukarela tanpa paksaan dari pihak manapun. Apabila di kemudian hari terbukti saya telah melanggar peraturan yang ada di SMA Higashi, saya Erza Scarlet bersedia menerima sanksi untuk mengundurkan diri dari SMA Higashi"**_

" _ **Demikianlah Surat pernyataan Pencabutan kelas musik yang saya bacakan"  
" Pada **__**2016**_ _ **年**_ _ **5**_ _ **月**_ _ **01**_ _ **日"**_

Surat pernyataan pencabutan kelas musik akhirnya selesai dibacakan oleh Erza

"Baiklah Scarlet...mohon untuk tanda tangani surat pernyataan pencabutan kelas musik ini...silahkan..." kata kepala sekolah sambil memberikan sebuah _Bolpoint_ , pada Erza.

"Baiklah master...dengan senang hati aku akan mentandatangani surat pernyataan ini..." Erza akhirnya mengambil _Bolpoint_ tersebut untuk melakukan sebuah tanda tangan untuk surat pernyataan tersebut.

Di adalah detik-detik terakhir pada _Bolpoint_ yang akan menggoreskan tintanya pada surat itu untuk sebuah coretan resmi dan sekaligus detik-detik terakhir untuk pembubaran kelas musik miliknya itu.

"Erza...lebih baik kau lempar benda panjang bertinta hitam itu dari tanganmu...pasti kau akan merasa senang dan bahagia jika kau melakukannya...hahaha..." itu adalah suara dan tawa sang penyelamat dengan tongkat kakinya, sosok penyelamat itu sedang berdiri dilawang pintu sambil melipatkan tangannya dengan tatapan matanya yang jahat.

" **NATSU!"** serentak mereka bertiga menyebutkan nama sang penyelamat itu dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Tapi...itu terserah kau Erza...jika kau melakukan sebuah tanda tangan di ats selembar kertas yang menyebalkan itu...maka itu akan menjadi pelanggaran untuk _Master_ SMA Higashi sendiri...karena sudah menghentikan suatu aktivitas muridnya untuk berkarya...apakah itu benar _Master_...?" kata Natsu dengan nada yang sedikit menggertak.

"hmph...baiklah kalau begitu...Scarlet, persyaratan kelas musikmu sudah terpenuhi karena anggota kelas musikmu sudah ada lima orang...maafkan aku...aku hanya menjalankan tugasku sebagai _Master_ SMA Higashi...surat pernyataan ini akan aku tarik kembali...mulai dari sekarang jalankan aktivitas musik yang kau bangun dengan jerih payahmu itu...Scarlet..." kata kepala kepala sekolah SMA Higashi sambil menarik kembali surat pernyataan pencabutan kelas musik milik Erza.

"humph...pada akhirnya aku tidak menyangka bahwa si bodoh Natsu itu yang telah menyelamatkan kelas musik kita...aku lega sekarang...hmm.." Lucy tersenyum karena merasa lega bahwa kelas musiknya tidak jadi dibubarkan.

"Gray...sepertinya ini akan semakin menarik...haha..." kata Loke sambil melakukan tos dengan mengadukan genggamanya dengan Gray.

"Kau benar...kita akan membangun sebuah _Group Band_ yang lebih hebat kali ini..." Gray mengadukan genggamannya pada Loke.

' _ **Natsu...kau luar biasa...hari ini kau telah membatalkan surat pernyataan pencabutan kelas musik ini...aku sungguh senang...dan juga bahagia...Natsu...terima kasih...'**_ gumam hati Erza **"Hwaaaa..aaaaa!"** Erza telah meledakan tangisannya yang terpendam untuk pertama kali karena bahagia oleh sang penyelamat kelas musik itu.

"Baiklah Erza...tenangkan dirimu...sekarang kita sudah berlima...ayo kita ke kelas musik untuk mengisi formulir anggota-anggotamu..." Natsu merangkul Erza dengan tangan kanannya dan membawa ke luar ruang kepala sekolah untuk kembal ke kelas musik dan mereka berdua sedang menaiki belokan-belokan tangga untuk menuju kelas musik tersebut.

"Natsu...hiks...hiks...bagaimana dengan luka-lukamu...? hiks..hiks..." Erza menyandarkan tubuh Natsu di sudut tembok dekat belokan tangga sambil memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis dipundaknya.

"E-Erza...aku sudah baikan...meskipun aku masih berjalan dengan tongkatku..." kata Natsu sambil mengusap rambut merahnya.

"Syukurlah...kalau begitu...aku sangat bahagia...hiks...hiks..." Erza semakin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bagian pundak Natsu.

"E-Erza...aduh...tubuhku masih belum sembuh total...sakit tahu...Erza...hey...Erza...aduh...Nanti tulang-tulangku patah lagi..." Natsu sedang merintih kesakitan karena tekanan keras dari pelukan Erza.

"Aku tidak peduli...jika kau meninggalkan kelas musikku...aku akan meremukkan seluruh tubuhmu...awas saja...hiks...hiks..." ancam Erza dalam tangisannya.

"hmph...setelah terbebas dari preman-preman itu...kenapa sekarang aku malah diancam oleh preman wanita ini di SMA Higashi ?...benar-benar menyebalkan..." Natsu mendongkol karena tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit tubuhnya.

Sudut pandang disalah satu belokan tangga dimana Lucy dan yang lainnya sedang mengintip mereka berdua yang sedang berpelukan itu.

"hmph...apa mereka sedang berpacaran...?" Lucy menatapnya dengan heran.

"Aku rasa tidak...karena pacaran itu...harus seperti...ya...begitulah..." Loke sedang membayangkan tentang seorang laki-laki sedang meremas-remas kedua benda yang ada pada wanita.

"Oii..oii...Loke...hentikan fikiran mesummu itu..." sambung Gray dengan sudut pandangnya yang aneh.

 ** _'Natsu...aku menyayangimu...karena kita adalah teman, benarkan Natsu?'_** gumam hati Erza yang masih mendekap pada tubuh Natsu.

Akhirnya Kelas Musik SMA Higashi yang diketuai oleh Erza Scarlet telah diresmikan kembali oleh Kepala Sekolah SMA Higashi karena jumlah anggotanya telah memenuhi Syaratnya.

 **=To be Continue=**


	4. Alat Musik Yang Berharga

_**~Alat Musik Yang Berharga~**_

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by indranevareth**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : Erza S, Natsu D, Lucy H, Gray F, Leo Loke**

 **Genre :** _ **Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship**_

* * *

 **Summary :**

 _ **Guitar Fender Jaguar, adalah Guitar kesayangan Natsu yang paling berharga, namun Guitar itu tudak bisa digunakan lagi karena mengalami masalah ketika sedang berlatih di kelas musik SMA Higashi, hingga latihan ditunda selama satu hari.**_

 _ **~ Mohon maaf dari penulis apabila cerita dalam chapter ini sedikit agak membosankan, karena penulis sedikit kehilangan inspirasi, tapi penulis berusaha memaksimalkan chapter ini~**_

 _ **~Selamat Membaca~**_

* * *

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **5** **日** **( 05 Mei 2016 ) 11.30 PM**

Suasana kelas musik SMA Higashi yang telah diresmikan oleh kepala sekolah, para anggota kelas musik sedang memulai aktivitasnya kembali dan tentunya di bina oleh Erza Scarlet selaku ketua kelas musik tersebut. Erza kali ini sedang menguji tingkatan teknik _Vocal_ yang dimiliki oleh Natsu dan Gray.

"Natsu...Gray...aku ingin melihat seberapa tinggi tingkatan _Vocal_ kalian yang bisa dikeluarkan...dan Lucy...tolong pegang alat pengukur _Frekuensi_ ini dan catat tingkatan _Vocal_ mereka berdua..." kata Erza sambil memberikan cacatan tingkatan teknik _Vocal_ kepada Lucy.

"Baik Erza..." Lucy menerima cacatan kosong dan alat pengukur _Frekuensi_ suara untuk sebuah tingkatan _Vocal._

"Natsu...coba ucapkan...A...E...I...O...U...E...A...masing-masing pengucapan huruf dengan tiga ketukan...kemudian lakukan itu sesuai dengan tangga nada..." Erza melakukan hal tersebut untuk melihat seberapa tinggi suara _Vocal_ milik Natsu.

"Erza...sebenarnya kita berdua melakukan hal ini untuk apa...?" tanya Natsu untuk mengetahui apa tujan Erza melakukan itu padanya.

"Sudah aku bilang...aku ingin tahu tingkatan _Vocal_ kalian berdua...nanti akan aku beritahu jika aku mendapatkan hasil tingkatan _Vocal_ kalian berdua...ayo Natsu...mulai" kata Erza.

"Baiklah...a...e...i...o...u...e...a..." Natsu memulainya dari tangga nada awal

"Bagus...Lucy...tolong catat tingkatan milik Natsu...ayo lanjut ke tahap berikutnya...Natsu..." kata Erza.

" **...a...e...i...o...u...e...a...** " Natsu memulai tangga nada kedua untuk nada tinggi.

"Ok...mungkin tahap selanjutnya akan cukup sulit...aku akan membantumu...ayo mulai.." Erza menguji tangga nada ke tiga sambil menekan-nekan perut Natsu karena harus menggunakan pernafasan perut.

"...A...E...I...O...U...E...A...hmph...tenggorakanku mulai terasa gatal..." Natsu menghela nafasnya sejenak karena mulai merasa menyempit tenggorokannya.

"Baiklah Natsu...ini yang terakhir...jika kau bisa melaluinya kau termasuk dalam kategori jenis suara _Tenor_ " Erza mulai menguji tangga nada untuk _Vocal_ terakhir.

"Yoosh...aku akan memulainya...!" Natsu mulai bersemangat untuk tingkatan yang terakhirnya.  
 **"...A...I...Ooo...Ee...uhuk...uhuk...uhuk...** hosh...hosh..hosh...eeh...ternyata susah sekali..." Natsu melemaskan tubuhnya karena terlalu mengeluarkan semua tenaga untuk _Vocal_ miliknya.

"Natsu jangan dipaksakan jika tidak kuat...nanti pita suaramu rusak..." Erza mengelus-ngelus punggung Natsu.

"hmph...aku ingin minum...tenggorokanku mulai kering..." kata Natsu sambil mengelus-ngelus tenggorokannya.

"Baiklah Natsu kau boleh minum dan istirahat...sekarang giliranmu Gray..." perintah Erza untuk menguji tingkat _Vocal_ untuk Gray.

"Baiklah...a...e...i...o...u...e...a..." Gray mulai dengan tangga nada awal.

"Bagus...selanjutnya...Lucy, tolong catat juga tingkatan _Vocal_ milik Gray tadi" kata Erza.

"Siap Erza..." Lucy mencatat data tingkat _Vocal_ milik Gray.

"Baiklah aku mulai **...a...e...i...o...u...e...a...** " Gray mulai dengan tangga nada tingkat keduanya.

"Bagus...lanjutkan...Gray..." Erza membantunya dengan menekan-nekan perut Gray sama seperti dilakukan kepada Natsu.

"...A...E...I...O...U...uhuk...uhuk...uhuk...hosh...ternyata benar-benar susah..." tingkatan tangga nada _Vocal_ Gray terhenti sampai disini.

"Baiklah Gray...jangan dipaksakan...istirahatlah...Lucy tolong catat tingkat akhir milik Gray tadi..." perintah Erza untuk Lucy.

"Erza...itu berarti...Gray memiliki tingkatan suara yang dinamakan _Boxer_ ya?" Natsu menyudutkan pandangan anehnya kepada Gray.

" **Tidak ada jenis** _ **Vocal**_ **seperti itu Sipit...!"** bentak Gray kepada Natsu.

"Tapi aku ingin tahu seberapa tinggi tingkatan suara miliku...mungkin aku bisa mencapainya dalam kategori suara _tampan_...hmm..." kata Loke dengan penuh percaya dirinya sambil meraih salah satu tangan Lucy.

" **Kategori itu tidak ada Loke...!"** bentak Lucy sambil mencibirkan mulutnya kepada Loke.

"Lucy...coba aku lihat bagimana hasil nilai tingkatan _Vocal_ mereka berdua..." kata Erza sambil mengedepankan tangannya untuk meminta catatan tersebut.

"Erza...aku sudah mencatan semua nilai tingkatan _Vocal_ mereka berdua...ini hasilnya..." Lucy memberikan catatan itu pada Erza.

"Hmm...untuk cacatan Natsu...mulai dari _Artikulasi,_ lalu Pernafasan _,_ dan _Resonansi_ tadi menghasilkan sebuah _Frekuensi_ dari 64Hz sampai 180Hz, sedangkan untuk Gray sendiri...mulai dari _Artikulasi,_ lalu Pernafasan _,_ dan _Resonansi_ menghasilkan sebuah _Frekuensi_ dari 64Hz sampai 120Hz...hmph...bagaimana menjelaskannya yah...? Baiklah bila aku rumuskan ke dalam bentuk secara _Fisika_ dalam musik berarti... _f = n/t_ sama dengan pencapaian getaran yang dihasilkan dari pita suara mereka berdua...itu berarti mereka mencapai tingkatan ini...dan...ini...lalu...mereka berdua...bla...bla..bla..." Erza sedang melakukan kotretan di kertas kosong yang ada dimeja kelas musik itu untuk merumuskan hasil dari tingkatan _Vocal_ yang dimiliki oleh Natsu dan Gray.

Sudut pandang dari Natsu dan Gray yang sedang tercengang dan fikirannya mulai kusut karena penjelasan Erza begitu rumit dalam mengkategorikan jenis-jenis tingkatan suara untuk _Vocal_ milik mereka berdua.

"Natsu...aku merasa mual mendengar penjelasannya...apa kau mengerti apa yang di jelaskan oleh Erza...?" kata Gray dalam pandangannya yang berputar-putar.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti...karena aku selalu tidur ketika jam mata pelajaran _Fisika_...jadi jangan tanya aku...!" Natsu mengalami keadaan yang sama dengan Gray.

"Baiklah aku mengerti...sepertinya Erza sedang mengukur seberapa besar ketampanan yang kalian miliki untuk menyaingiku...hmm..." Loke secara tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping mereka berdua.

" **Jangan menyamakan kami dengan ketampanan bodohmu** **itu!** " serentak mereka berdua membentak Loke.

Akhirnya Erza selesai merumuskan semua tingkatan _Vocal_ yang dimiliki oleh Gray dan Natsu, lalu Erza menjelaskan hasil catatan tersebut kepada mereka berdua.

"Mulai dari Natsu...aku telah mengakumulasikan nilai dari penghasilan suara _Vocal_ yang kau keluarkan tadi...jadi _Vocal_ yang kau miliki itu termasuk dalam kategori _Barito_ tertinggi, tapi _Vocal_ yang kau miliki itu nyaris mendekati _Tenor_...jika kau ingin meningkatkannya, kau harus banyak latihan..." kata Erza yang menjelaskan pengkategorian suara.

"Yoosh...aku akan meningkatkan suaraku hingga mencapai _Tenor_ , bahkan aku berniat untuk melebih tingkatan _Tenor_ itu sendiri...haha...haha..." Seperti biasa Natsu selalu bersemangat dengan tawanya yang khas itu, namun sebenarnya dia tidak mengerti maksud dari penjelasan yang diucapkan oleh Erza.

' _ **Natsu...aku mohon...jangan lakukan itu...mendengar suara kohai anak laki-laki yang melengking dari kelas paduan suara saja sudah membuat aku merinding setengah mati...'**_ gumam hati Erza yang membelakangi mereka berdua sambil mengucurkan air matanya. _Kohai_ berasal dari Bahasa Jepang yang artinya Junior.

"Lalu untuk Gray...penghasilan suara _Vocal_ yang kau keluarkan tadi...kau termasuk dalam kategori _Barito_ , namun _Barito_ yang kau miliki itu tergolong rendah..." kata Erza yang menjelaskan golongan _Vocal_ milik Gray.

"Huh..? apa kau bisa menjelaskannya secara rinci...Erza...?" tanya Gray karena masih belum begitu mengerti.

"Begini...bagaimana menjelaskannya...ya...mmm...bisa dibilang kau memiliki suara yang serak-serak basah...mungkin..." Erza sedikit memalingkan mukannya karena malu tidak bisa menjelaskan hal tersebut.

" **Sudah aku bilang Gray...suaramu itu termasuk suara** _ **Boxer**_ **...!"** Natsu menyudutkan pandangan anehnya kepada Gray dengan ucapannya yang secara blak-blakan.

" **Jangan menyamakan suaraku dengan** _ **Boxer**_ **-ku...** _ **Sipit**_ **!"** bentak Gray sambil mengeluarkan urat kepalanya.

"hmm...ini menarik...suara _Boxer_ berserak basah...yah...? hmpf..." Loke menahan tawanya dengan satu tangan.

"Aku menyerah..." Gray mendongkol.

"Loke...kau ingin mencobanya...?" Erza sedang ingin mencoba untuk menguji tingkatan _Vocal_ milik Loke.

"mmm...? tentang apa?" tanya balik Loke.

"Yah...mencoba untuk menguji tingkatan _Vocal_ yang kau miliki itu...Loke..." sambung Erza karena rasa penasarannya terhadap Loke.

"hmm...baiklah...aku juga ingin menguji suara ku yang _tampan_ ini..." Seperti biasa Loke selalu percaya diri sebelum melihat hasilnya.

"heee...lagi-lagi seperti itu..." Gray merendahkan nada suaranya sendiri.

"Baiklah...tadi aku sudah menjelaskan semua teknik untuk menguji tingkat _Vocal_ seseorang kan...ayo kita mulai...!" Erza mulai merasa penasaran hingga menajamkan matanya kepada Loke sambil memegang alat pengukur _Frekuensi_ miliknya.

"Ok...a...e...i...o...u...e...a...bagaimana?" Loke memulai nada rendahnya dengan sempurna bersamaan dengan sikap yang sempurna pula.

"Ok...ini semakin menarik...ayo kita mulai dengan tangga nada berikutnya..." Erza semakin penasaran karena nada dasarnya begitu sempurna.

" **...a...e...Iii** ii...! **Oo** oo...! **Uu** uu...! **Ee** ee...! **Aa** aa...!" Akhirnya _Vocal_ yang dikeluarkan Loke mulai menciut dan berantakan sehingga terdengar begitu _False_.

Sontak membuat semuanya terdiam mendengar suara aneh yang dikeluarkan oleh Loke.

" **Eh..?!"** Erza menjatuhkan alat pengukur _Frekuensi_ miliknya karena terkejut sekaligus kecewa dengan suara _Vocal_ itu.

"Bagaimana...?" Loke masih tetap melanjutkan sikap sempurnanya.

' _ **BLETAK!'**_ suara jitakan Lucy yang meluncur ke arah kepala Loke.  
 **"Apanya yang bagaimana...?! suaramu itu payah tahu...!"** bentak Lucy karena merasa _ILFEEL_ setelah mendengar suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Loke.

"Oh...jadi itu suara _tampan_ yang kau maksud...Loke" Gray menyudutkan pandangannya bersama Natsu kepada Loke dengan wajah polosnya yang aneh.

"mmm...baiklah...itu berarti _Vocal_ milik Loke...ternyata tidak ada dalam kategori apapun..." penjelasan Erza dengan senyumannya yang hangat bersamaan dengan nada dingin khasnya itu.

"Eeh..?! kenapa kau langsung bisa tahu Erza ?!" Lucy terkejut mendengar penjelasan Erza.

"Suara itu tidak perlu dirumuskan...karena terlalu mudah untuk ditebak...hmm..." Erza berpaling pada Lucy dengan senyumannya.

" _ **cuuutt...cucuuutt...cucuuutt.."**_ Suara siulan Loke yang sedang mendongkol dalam posisi jongkok disudut ruangan di dekat _Drum_ -nya.

"mmm...Erza... bukankah kau adalah _Vocalist_ utama? kenapa kau menguji kita berdua ?" tanya Natsu sambil menghampiri Erza.

"Nanti akan aku beritahu Natsu..." jawab Erza dengan singkat.

" **Baiklah semuanya...ayo kita latihan kembali untuk sebuah** _ **Demo**_ **musik yang nantinya akan di pentaskan di acara-acara tertentu untuk kedepannya..."** ajak Erza kepada semua anggota kelas musik miliknya.

" **Aye, sir...!"** serentak menjawab semuanya.

Mereka berlima sedang bersiap-siap untuk berlatih. Gray sedang melakukan _Tune_ terhadap _Bass-_ nya, begitu juga Erza melakukan _Tune_ terhadap _Guitar_ -nya. Seperti biasa Natsu selalu melakukan sesuatu yang berbeda diantara mereka berempat, seperti mengeluarkan beberapa _Effect Guitar_ dari tas miliknya untuk dirangkai.

 _Effect Guitar adalah alat untuk mengubah suara Guitar dalam mode tertentu._

"Natsu...aku tidak menyangka kau bisa merangkai sebuah _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_...hmm..." Erza menghampiri Natsu yang sedang melakukan hal tersebut.

 _Stomp Box Effect Guitar adalah rangkaian dari beberapa jenis Effect Guitar yang disusun secara analog._

"mmm...begini...menurutku...suara yang dihasilkan dari _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ itu akan terdengar lebih _Original_ ketika kita menghubungkannya dengan sebuah _Guitar_...aku merangkainya dimulai dari lima jenis _Effect Guitar_ yang aku miliki, seperti _Kompresor, Distorsy, Wah, Flanger, Delay,_ dan _Reverb_... andai saja aku memiliki sebuah _Tremolo_...mungkin akan lebih sempurna...tapi, benda itu begitu mahal harganya...hmph..." Natsu langsung mengeluh setelah menjelaskan rangkaian _Effect Guitar_ analog miliknya.

 _Kelima benda yang disebutkan oleh Natsu tadi adalah komposisi dari beberapa jenis Effect Guitar, masing-masing benda tersebut memiliki fungsi dan suara yang berbeda-beda, hingga dirangkai menjadi satu, itulah yang dinamakan dengan Stomp Box Effect Guitar._

"Oh ya...kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk menggunakan _Digital Effect Guitar,_ Natsu...? padahal benda itu lebih praktis dibandingkan _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ , karena kita tinggal mengatur suara-suara _Guitar_ yang kita inginkan bukan ? padahal aku membelinya dua buah _tipe model BOSS GT-8_ salah satunya yang aku pakai itu...aku membelinya setelah mendapatkan dana dari kepala sekolah waktu itu...aku telah menyimpan satu lagi dilemari penyimpanan alat-alat musik..." Erza menawarkan benda yang telah dibeli itu kepada Natsu.

 _Digital Effect Guitar adalah Effect Guitar yang sudah modern. Dengan kata lain, suara-suara Effect Guitar yang berbeda-beda itu telah dikemas menjadi satu, jadi kita tinggal setting masing-masing suaranya sesuai yang kita inginkan ke dalam lima bagian tombol bar itu sendiri._

"Kau benar Erza...benda itu lebih praktis...hanya saja benda itu sangat mahal harganya...tapi bukan masalah harga yang aku maksud..." Natsu menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak.

"Apa kau tahu...? para _God of Guitar_ seperti, _Jimmy Hendrix, Jimmy Page, Joe Satriani,_ dan banyak lagi...mereka semua memakai _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ , sehingga selain kemampuan mereka yang melegenda...suara yang dihasilkan dari _Guitar_ mereka itu terdengar lebih kental dan _Original_... maka dari itu, benda seperti inilah yang membuat mereka menjadi seorang _Legend_...andai saja kemampuanku seperti mereka...hmph..." Natsu menghela nafasnya setelah membicarakan para musisi.

"Kau tidak harus seperti mereka Natsu...bukankah kau ingin menjadi dirimu sendiri...? contohnya ya...seperti musisi favoritmu itu... _Kurt Cobain_...hmm..." seperti biasa Erza selalu tersenyum hangat setelah membicarakan tentang musik, termasuk kepada Natsu.

' _ **JEG-JEEeeng!**_ _'_ suara _distory_ kental dari teknik _Hammer_ on yang dimainkan oleh Natsu pada _Guitar_ -nya terdengar sangat keren.

"Baiklah Erza...aku sudah selesai dengan persiapanku..." kata Natsu sambil melirik kepada Erza.

"Baiklah semuanya...ayo kita mulai..." perintah Erza untuk bermain musik bersama.

" **Aye, Sir...!...1...2...3..."** Loke mengawali aba-abanya untuk memulai bermain bersama.

Mereka berlima akhirnya bermain bersama dengan sangat kompak dan menikmati _Demo_ musik itu sendiri, namun terjadi sesuatu yang membuat mereka terkejut di pertengahan musiknya.

' _ **NIIINGGGG!'**_ terdengar suara lengkingan keras yang begitu menyakitkan di telinga mereka berlima hingga menghentikan permainan musiknya.

" **KYAA! Suara apa ini!"** Lucy menjerit karena tidak tahan dengan suara lengkingan keras itu.

" **GYAA! Maaf ! ini suara dari** _ **Guitar**_ **-ku!"** Natsu langsung mencabut kabel _Jack_ dari _Guitar_ miliknya itu.

"Oii..Oii...Natsu, kau jangan menambahkan mode _Sipit_ ke dalam suara _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ milikmu itu..." Gray menyudutkan pandangan anehnya kepada Natsu.

" **Tidak ada jenis suara seperti itu dalam sebuah** _ **Effect Guitar**_ **...** _ **Boxer!**_ **"** bentak Natsu.

"Natsu...apa yang terjadi...?!" Erza terkejut sekaligus heran kenapa suara _Guitar_ miliknya menjadi seperti itu.

"Entahlah...padahal aku merangkai _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ milikku seperti biasa yang aku lakukan ketika bermain di acara _Metropolitan Rock_ , sebelumnya hal seperti ini tidak terjadi padaku...baiklah aku akan mengulang rangkaiannya..." Natsu merangkai kembali _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ miliknya itu.

Setelah selesai merangkai benda itu, Natsu kembali menancapkan kabel _Jack_ pada _Guitar_ miliknya dan _**'NIIINGGGG!'**_ suara itu kembali terdengar hingga mereka berlima menutup kembali telinganya.

" **KYAA! HENTIKAN BODOH! SUARA ITU MENYAKITKAN TELINGAKU!"** Lucy mencabut kabel _Jack_ itu lalu menjitak Natsu _ **'PLATK!'**_

" **Adu..du..duh...sakit tahu..!"** kepala Natsu membenjol.

Erza langsung mengambil kabel _Jack_ yang menancapkan pada _Guitar_ Natsu, lalu Erza mencoba menancapkannya pada _Guitar_ miliknya sendiri. Ketika kabel itu ditancapkan, mereka berempat langsung menutup telingannya kembali namun suara lengkingan itu tidak terjadi ketika Erza menghubungkan kabel _Jack_ itu kepada _Guitar_ miliknya.

' _ **JEG-JEEeeng!**_ _'_ Erza memainkan _Guitar_ miliknya yang tersambung dengan _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ milik Natsu.

"Ini normal...tidak ada masalah dengan _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ ini..." kata Erza sambil mencoba menekan semua tombol untuk masing-masing suara yang dihasilkan dari _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ itu sambil memainkan _Guitar_ -nya. _ **'JEG-JEEeeng! 'JEG-JEEeeng! 'JEG-JEEeeng!**_

Erza mencabut kabel _Jack_ yang terhubung dengan _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ itu lalu menancapkannya pada _Guitar_ -nya Natsu agar langsung terhubung dengan _Amply_ dan _**'NIIINGGGG!'**_ ternyata lengkingan itu berasal dari _Guitar_ -nya Natsu.

"Natsu...sepertinya _Guitar_ -mu sedang mengalami masalah" Erza mengambil _Guitar_ itu dari tangan Natsu, lalu memeriksa keadaan _Guitar_ tersebut.

" _Guitar Fender model_ _Sipit_ murahan...!" Gray dan Loke serentak mengatakan hal yang blak-blakan kepada Natsu.

" **Aku membelinya dengan susah payah tahu!"** bentak Natsu.

"Natsu...apa kau membawa obeng _plus_...?" tanya Erza untuk meminta benda tersebut.

"Baiklah aku punya..." kata Natsu sambil membuka tas miliknya dan memberikan obeng _plus_ itu pada Erza.

Erza melepaskan semua senar-senar yang melintang pada _Guitar_ Natsu, lalu melepas semua baut-baut yang menempel pada bagian _Fingerboard_ di depan dan belakangnya.

 _Fingerboard adalah bagian pada badan Guitar, biasanya terbuat dari fiber tebal untuk menutup komponen-komponen yang ada dalam Guitar itu sendiri._

"Eh..?! ini..." Erza mengambil tiga buah _Pick up Sensor_ yang tertancap pada _Guitar_ itu, ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan dari salah satu benda tersebut.

 _Pick up Sensor adalah tiga komponen seperti magnet yang tertancap pada sebuah Guitar Electrict untuk menangkap suara dari getaran senar-senar ketika sedang dihubungkan dengan sebuah Amply._

"Ada apa Erza...?" tanya Natsu karena heran ketika Erza sedang terkejut melihat salah satu benda tersebut.

" _Pick up Sensor_ bagian ke-2 ini sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi..." Erza menunjukkan benda tersebut kepada Natsu.

"Apakah bagian benda itu bisa diganti...Erza...?" sambung Gray sambil melihat kearah benda tersebut.

"Tentu saja...benda seperti ini banyak dijual di toko-toko alat musik...untuk masalah harga...tergolong cukup murah...kira-kira sekitar 5.750¥.." Erza menjelaskan harga komponen yang sedang dipegangnya itu.

"Baiklah...aku akan menggunakan uang tabunganku yang tadinya untuk membeli _Effect Tremolo_...hmph..." Natsu menghela nafasnya karena akan menggunakan uang tabungan tersebut untuk hal yang lain.

"Natsu...tunggu dulu...kau tidak bisa sembarangan membeli benda seperti ini..." Erza mencoba menghentikan niat Natsu.

"Memangnya kenapa Erza...?" tanya Natsu karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Begini...jika kau ingin menggantinya dengan jenis yang lain...itu tidak apa-apa...tapi, ini akan menghilangkan suara _Original_ dari _Guitar Fender Jaguar_ milikmu ini...apa kau tidak apa-apa dengan keadaan seperti itu..?" Erza menerangkan tentang jenis suara yang dihasilkan dari berbagai _Pick up Sensor,_ karena suara dari berbagai model itu berbeda meskipun terdengar sama oleh orang awam.

Mendengar permasalahan yang dikatakan oleh Erza itu membuat Natsu terkejut dan terdiam karena suara _Guitar_ khas miliknya itu sudah menyatu dengan hatinya dan tidak bisa dirubah begitu saja.

"Begini saja...untuk sementara kau pakai saja _Guitar ESP MH-250_ yang disimpan dipojok sudut itu...sayangkan kalau tidak terpakai..." Loke memberi saran pada Natsu untuk memakai _Guitar_ yang lain.

" **Tidak mau...!"** bentak Natsu hingga menyudutkan pandangan tajamnya kepada Loke bahwa Natsu sedang benar-benar marah.

"Oii..oii..Natsu tenangkan dirimu..." Gray mencoba menenangkan keadaan Natsu yang sedang benar-benar marah.

"hmph...baiklah, kalau begitu bagaimana jika kita pergi ke toko alat musik...? aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu disana..." Loke menghela nafasnya dan mencoba menenangkan Natsu juga karena Loke tidak suka perdebatan.

"Iya...itu ide yang bagus...aku juga ingin membeli beberapa _Sparepart_ yang dibutuhkan untuk peralatan musik disini" kata Erza.

"Aku juga...aku ingin membeli senar baru untuk _Bass_ miliku, karena sudah mulai berkarat..." sambung Gray.

"Lucy...kau bagaimana?" tanya Erza.

"mmm...baiklah...aku hanya menemani kalian semua saja..." kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah...karena ada gangguan teknis...latihan kita hentikan dulu untuk sementara waktu...sampai nanti..." Erza meninggalkan kelas musiknya menuju kelas 2 – 1.

Latihan untuk sementara dihentikan karena ada gangguan teknis yang di alami oleh Natsu, hingga mereka semua kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing.

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **5** **日** **( 05 Mei 2016 ) 04.30 PM**

Keadaan di _Fukuoka Music Center_ , dimana toko alat musik itu adalah toko langganan Erza sendiri untuk membeli sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan alat musik miliknya. Mereka berlima sedang menuju pintu masuk utama toko tersebut.

"Selamat datang" sambut penjaga toko alat musik itu kepada mereka berlima.

" _Sugoii..._ benar-benar hebat...disini banyak berbagai peralatan musik yang dijual dengan harga yang tergolong cukup murah..." seperti biasa Lucy berlarian kesana kemari karena ada sesutu yang membuatnya menarik. _Sugoii_ yang diucapkan oleh Lucy adalah ungkapan emosi dalam Bahasa Jepang yang artinya _woow!_.

"Selamat siang Scarlet- _san_ , apakah anda ingin membayar hutang-hutangmu..hmm...?" sapa penjaga kasir wanita itu dengan sopan karena ia selalu mencatan hutang-hutang yang ditunggak oleh Erza.

" **Eh..?!"** Erza terkejut dan melirik kesana kemari karena ketahuan modalnya.

"Benar-benar mengejutkan ketua kelas musik kita ini.." kata Loke sambil menyudutkan pandangan yang aneh bersama Natsu dan Gray.

' _ **Pada akhirnya mereka tahu juga walaupun aku telah menyembunyikannya selama ini'**_ gumam hati Erza sambil mendongkol dibelakang mereka.

"Nona penjaga kasir ini benar-benar cantik...jika aku membeli sesuatu disini...apakah Nona bersedia berkencan denganku...?" Loke meraih salah satu tangan penjaga kasir wanita itu karena ia memang cukup cantik.

"A..ano...eeh..." penjaga kasir wanita itu serba salah karena telah dirayu oleh Loke dihadapan semua orang.

"Yoo...Erza, ada yang bisa aku bantu...?" salah satu teknisi alat musik itu menghampiri Erza yang sudah akrab dengannya

"Natsu...kemarilah...perkenalkan...ini Akio Hisashi, salah satu teknisi di toko alat musik ini...dia juga temanku..." Erza memperkenal kan teknisi temannya itu kepada Natsu.

"Selamat sore...aku Natsu Dragneel, panggil saja Natsu..." Natsu memberikan salam hormat sambil membungkukan badannya kepada teknisi itu.

" _ **Sugoii**_ **...teknisi ini tampan sekali...namaku Lucy Heartfilia...aku keturunan Bangsa Amerika...salam kenal...oh ya...bla...bla..."** Lucy melesat menghampiri teknisi yang tampan itu sambil kegirangan.

"Eh...ano...he..he.." teknisi teman Erza mengalami kebingungan yang sama seperti penjaga kasir wanita itu.

' _ **Hmph...aku malu mengakui mereka berdua adalah temanku...mereka memiliki kesamaan yang norak...'**_ gumam Gray ketika melihat keadaan Loke yang masih merayu penjaga kasir wanita dan Lucy sedang kegirangan di hadapan teknisi itu.

"Akio- _kun_ , apakah disini menjual _Pick up Sensor_ untuk _Guitar model Fender_...?" tanya Erza untuk mencari benda tersebut.

"mmm...boleh aku lihat _Guitar_ -nya...?" tanya teknisi itu untuk melihat kondisi _Guitar_ milik Natsu.

"Baiklah...akan aku tunjukan..." Natsu mengeluarkan _Guitar_ miliknya dari dalam tas _Guitar_ itu dan memberikannya kepada teknisi itu.

"Eh...?! ini _Guitar Fender Jaguar_ yang _Original_...jadi kenapa dengan _Pick up Sensor_ -nya...?" tanya teknisi itu sambil melihat-lihat kondisi _Guitar_ milik Natsu.

"Entahlah...mungkin ada kerusakan pada bagian komponen itu...makannya aku datang kemari untuk memintamu memeriksanya...ini...aku telah mencabut komponen bagian ke-2 nya" Erza memberikan benda komponen itu kepada teknisinya.

"Baiklah Erza...tunggu sebentar...aku akan memeriksa _Pick up Sensor_ ini..." teknisi itu mulai memeriksa komponen tersebut dengan alat pengukur kekuatan magnetnya.

"hmph...ini benar-benar gawat...lihatlah alur _Motorick_ -nya, semua gelombang magnetnya tidak beraturan...kalau seperti ini jika kita menghubungkannya pada sebuah _Amply,_ pasti akan menghasilkan suara lengkingan yang cukup mendecit ditelinga kita...benarkan?" kata teknisi itu yang sedang menjelaskan kondisi komponen tersebut.

"kau benar...ketika kita sedang latihan...tiba-tiba suara lengkingan itu keluar begitu saja...aku juga terkejut...lalu aku membongkarnya...ketika mengambil bagian komponen yang tua itu...aku merasa ada yang tidak beres Akio- _kun_..." Erza menerangkan semua kejadian itu kepada teknisi itu.

Teknisi itu mengambil model _Guitar_ yang sama untuk dijadikan percobaan oleh Natsu.

"Natsu...coba kau mainkan _Guitar Fender Jaguar_ ini...aku ingin melihat reaksimu..." teknisi itu menyerahkan model yang sama kepada Natsu.

"Toko ini juga juga memilikinya ternyata...baiklah akan aku coba..." Natsu awalnya merasa senang dengan model yang sama itu, namun ketika dimainkan ternyata suaranya benar-benar berbeda dengan miliknya.

' _ **JEG-JEEeeng!**_ _'_ _ **'JEG-JEEeeng!**_ _'_ _ **'JEG-JEEeeng!**_ _'_ suara _Guitar_ yang dimainkan oleh Natsu.

"hmph...kenapa bisa seperti ini...? bukankah modelnya sama dengan milikku...?" tanya Natsu dengan keluhannya karena suara khas dari _Guitar_ itu tidak sama dengannya.

"Sudah aku duga...kau pasti akan berfikiran begitu...aku juga sebenarnya sedikit bingung...karena untuk mengganti _Pick up Sensor_ milikmu harus yang _Original_ juga...kami sudah kehabisan benda itu...karena benda itu benar-benar langka..." teknisi itu menjelaskan masalah keaslian dari komponen tersebut.

"kalau diganti dengan komponen dari model _Fender_ lain, bagaimana? Bukankah merknya juga sama...?" tanya Erza kepada teknisi itu.

"Erza...maafkan aku...setelah aku melihat reaksinya Natsu...aku faham perasaannya...karena itu adalah _Guitar_ pertama yang dimilikinya sehingga suara khas _Guitar_ itu sendiri telah menyatu dengannya seolah-olah seperti teman bermainnya..." teknisi itu memahami perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Natsu.

"Baiklah Erza...aku pulang duluan...nanti aku akan mencari benda itu sendiri..." Natsu langsung mengemaskan _Guitar_ miliknya dan meninggalkan toko alat musik itu.

"Natsu tunggu...!" Erza ke luar toko alat musik itu dan berjalan mengikuti Natsu.

"Erza, ada apa? Bukankah kau ingin membeli beberapa _Sparepart_ yang kau perlukan untuk kelas musik kita?" tanya Natsu dengan perasaan dinginnya ketika sedang berjalan bersamanya.

"Baiklah...aku mengerti perasaanmu, aku akan membantumu untuk mencari benda itu..." Erza langsung menghadang Natsu dari depan dan meraih kedua pundak Natsu untuk menahan langkah kakinya.

"Erza...maafkan aku, hanya saja aku belum bisa menerimanya... _Guitar_ miliku ini begitu berharga...mungkin ini akan terdengar begitu bodoh...tapi aku sudah menganggap _Guitar_ ini sebagai teman bermainku ketika aku mulai belajar _Guitar_...dan...ah sudahlah lupakan..." Natsu menghentikan pembicaraannya.

Kembali ke sudut pandang di toko alat musik, dimana Loke menemukan sesuatu yang menarik untuk dirinya ditoko alat musik itu.

"Akio- _san_ , bolehkah aku mencoba memainkan _Drum_ ini...?" tanya Loke kepada teknisi toko alat musik itu.

"Silahkan...itu _Drum_ drum merek _Pearl_ yang dimodifikasi dengan _Double Bass_ , apa kau tahu...Yuki sang _Drummer_ dari _Group Band L'arc~en~Ciel_ menggunakan _Drum_ itu juga..." teknisi itu membicarakan seorang musisi yang memakai _Drum_ itu.

"Apa kau bisa memainkan _Drum_ yang seperti itu Loke...?" tanya Gray setelah menghampiri Loke yang sedang duduk dikursi _Drum_ itu.

"Tentu saja...kau tahu Gray ? Jika aku memiliki _Drum_ seperti ini, maka ketampananku akan bertambah dua kali lipat...hmm..." kata Loke seperti biasa dengan sikap yang sok keren itu.

"Oii..Oii...sebenarnya apa yang kau fikirkan? aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.." Gray benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Loke mengenai permainan _Drum_ yang berhubungan dengan wajah tampannya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya...1...2...3..." Loke akhirnya memainkan _Drum_ itu dengan sempurna seperti melakukan sebuah _Rimshot_ hingga memainkan ketukan _Double Bass Drum_ nya dengan tempo yang cepat.

"wah...ternyata Erza benar-benar tidak sembarangan memilih seseorang untuk dijadikan anggota _Group Band_ -nya, ini diluar perkiraanku..." teknisi itu terkagum dengan permainan _Drum_ yang Loke mainkan itu.

"Aku juga berfikir seperti itu...tapi Loke benar-benar hebat...hmm..." kata Lucy yang menghampirinya dan berbicara disampingnya.

"Kemampuanku bisa berkembang karena ada wanita cantik seperti dirimu...Lucy... _Love you_..." Loke memberikan kecupan dua jarinya kepada Lucy.

' _ **Aku menyesal telah memuji orang tampan bodoh itu...!'**_ gumam hati Lucy sambil membalikan badannya dan mengepalkan tangannya dibelakang Loke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...sebenarnya aku juga menginginkan _Drum_ yang memiliki _Double_ _Bass_ seperti ini, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan memilikinnya...mmm...Akio- _san_ , apakah disini menjual _Double Pedal_ juga...?" tanya Loke.

"Eh... _Double Pedal_ itu apa Loke...?" sambung tanya Lucy kepada Loke.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan besok ketika kita di kelas musik...hmm..." jawab Loke.

"Baiklah...aku akan mengambil model yang terbaru..." teknisi itu mengambil benda itu lalu menunjukannya pada Loke.

"wah...ini model terbaru di tahun ini... _GIBRATAL 6711DB_...aku tidak menyangka toko alat musik ini memilikinya...benar-benar hebat..." Loke sedang melihat-lihat _Double Pedal_ yang diberikan oleh teknisi tersebut.

"Itu harganya cukup murah untuk keluaran model terbaru...harganya 25.000 ¥...oh ya..aku lupa mengatakannya...itu model satu-satunya yang tersisa...karena _Stock_ -nya terbatas..." teknisi itu memberi tahu benda tersebut.

"wah...benar-benar murah...aku jadi ingin membelinya...Gray pinjamkan aku uang 5000 ¥ yah..?" Loke meminjam uang kepada Gray dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

" **Murah dengkulmu...! aku tidak punya uang sebanyak itu...!"** bentak Gray.

"Dasar pelit...! nanti juga akan aku bayar kok...! hmph...padahal aku benar-benar menginginkan model terbaru ini...tapi aku hanya membawa 20.000 ¥" wajah Loke memuram seperti anak kecil karena tidak bisa membeli benda tersebut.

"Akio- _san_ , apa tidak ada harga potongan untuk _Double Pedal_ ini...?" tanya Loke.

"hmm...bagaimana ya...? _Double Pedal_ itu model terbaru...kalau aku melakukan potongan harga...nanti aku dipecat oleh kepala toko...sungguh maafkan aku.." kata teknisi itu.

"hmph...ya sudahlah...mungkin lain waktu...kalaupun telah dibeli orang lain juga tidak apa-apa.."

' _ **Loke...aku baru melihat wajahmu memuram seperti itu...aku tahu bagaimana perasaannya...waktu itu juga aku menginginkan sebuah Piano Classic...namun sangat mahal harganya...akhirnya aku hanya membeli Keyboard biasa...hmph...'**_ gumam Lucy karena prihatin terhadap Loke.

"Baiklah Loke...kau boleh memakai uangku...hanya 5000 ¥ kan...?" Lucy memberikan pinjaman uang kepada Loke.

"Eh...?! Lucy kau tidak perlu repot-repot seperti itu padaku...ini hanya keinginanku saja...jangan kau fikirkan..." Loke sebenarnya serba salah, karena dia tidak pernah meminjam uang kepada seorang wanita meskipun dia agak _Playboy_.

"Tidak apa-apa Loke...bukankah kita ini teman..hmm...baiklah Akio-san...tolong kemas benda yang diinginkan Loke itu...aku akan membayar sisanya..." Lucy dengan senang hati memberikan uang sisa tambahannya kepada Loke.

"Lucy...nanti akan aku bayar secepatnya...terima kasih Lucy aku senang sekali..." Akhirnya kemuraman yang dirasakan oleh Loke berubah menjadi penuh dengan kegembiraan sampai-sampai Loke memegang kedua tangan Lucy.

"Baiklah...kau harus bayar 2x lipat..." Lucy niatnya bercanda untuk menakut-nakuti Loke.

"Aku akan membayarnya...berapa kali lipatpun...sungguh aku tidak bisa membalas kebaikanmu Lucy...hmm..." itu bukan rayuan yang biasa Loke lakukan karena kata-kata itu berasal dari hati yang tulusnya.

' _ **Eh...Loke, aku hanya bercanda...kau seperti anak kecil saja jika wajah gembiramu seperti itu...baiklah aku juga ikut senang kalau Loke juga senang...hmm..'**_ gumam Lucy.

' _kring...kring...kring'_ Suara _Smartphone_ milik Lucy yang berbunyi.

"Disini Lucy Heartfilia...ada apa Erza...?" Lucy mengangkat _Smartphone_ itu.

" _Lucy...maaf, kau pulanglah duluan bersama Gray dan Loke...aku sedang bersama Natsu di Stasiun Hataka untuk naik kereta menuju Hasuga.."_ Suara telepon dari Erza.

"Apa yang terjadi...?" tanya Lucy.

" _Aku ingin mengunjungi toko alat musik lain...pemiliknya cukup dekat denganku..."_ kata Erza.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...semoga sampai tujuan Erza..." kata Lucy.

" _Baiklah...sepertinya kereta sudah datang...aku sudahi dulu..."_ Erza menutup _Smartphone_ -nya.

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **5** **日** **( 05 Mei 2016 ) 05.30 PM**

Sudut pandang keadaan Stasiun Hataka, dimana Erza dan Natsu akan memasuki kereta yang telah datang untuk menuju Hasuga.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Natsu sedang berdesak-desakan ketika memasuki pintu kereta untuk menuju Hasuka.

"Eh..?! aduh...aku tidak bisa masuk...!" _**Benar-benar menyebalkan kalau berdesak-desakan seperti ini...kereta sebentar lagi akan berangkat...**_

" **Kereta dengan arah tujuan Hasuka akan segera berangkat...kami akan menutup pintu keretanya...harap bergegas untuk memasuki kereta...terima kasih"** Suara pelayan di Loby stasiun Hataka.

 _ **Akhirnya...aku masuk juga kedalam kereta...dan...Eh...?! Erza masih diluar sedang berdesak-desaka dengan orang lain...!**_

"Erza...raihlah tanganku..!" Natsu mengulurkan tangannya keluar pintu kereta.

"Ah...! Iya baiklah..." Erza menggenggam tangan Natsu untuk ditarik olehnya.

 _ **Menyebalkan sekali orang-orang ini...kenapa tidak mengalah terhadap wanita...dasar...!**_

 _ **Baiklah akan aku tarik...maaf Erza...**_

"Ghaaa...! minggir...!" Natsu menarik Erza dengan paksa.

"Kyaah!" teriakan kecil dari Erza karena ditarik dengan paksa oleh Natsu dari krumunan orang-orang yang sedang memasuki pintu kereta.

 _ **Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya...Syukurlah...**_

 _ **Hmph...apa boleh buat...lagi-lagi aku memeluk wanita ini disaat yang genting...**_

"Erza...maafkan aku...bukannya aku mengambil kesempatan...kita sedang berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang" kata Natsu yang sedang berdekatan dengan Erza.

"Apa boleh buat Natsu...memang keadaannya seperti ini...karena ini jam pulang kerja...makannya kereta selalu penuh..." kata Erza sedang ada dalam dekapannya Natsu.

 _ **Aku baru menyadarinya...ternyata Erza tubuhnya sekecil ini...waktu aku menyembunyikannya dari para preman itu...aku tidak menyadari apa-apa karena aku sedang melihat keadaan sekitar...**_

 _ **Setelah aku menyadarinya... ternyata kau begitu hangat Erza...dan wangi tubuhmu yang khas ini...  
**_

 _ **Tinggi badan kita memang hampir sama...namun aku sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa milimeter darinya...tapi tetap saja badanku tidak kelihatan lebih tinggi dengannya...dan aku juga dua tahun lebih muda darinya..karena Erza adalah kakak kelasku...**_

 _ **Aku begitu nyaman bila berdekatan seperti ini dengannya...**_

 _ **Erza...apa kau tidak apa-apa bila aku berdekatan denganmu seperti ini...? aku hanya takut kau akan marah padaku...padahal aku tidak berniat seperti ini denganmu...karena sekarang ini kita telah menjadi teman dekat...  
**_

 _ **Eh...?! orang-orang di kereta ini benar-benar menyebalkan...aku jadi semakin melekat seperti ini dengan Erza...aku merasakan bagian dada wanita milik Erza yang cukup besar ini menempel pada tubuhku...**_

 _ **Wajahku...terlalu dekat dengan lehernya yang indah ini...tidak...tidak...tidak...aku harus menjaga jarak dengan Erza...karena kita hanya sebatas teman...**_

 _ **Gyaa...! bibirku sebentar lagi menyentuh lehernya...nanti dia akan marah padaku...**_

 _ **Ya Tuhan...kumohon...singkirkan orang-orang disekitarku ini...aku tidak bisa bergerak...!**_

"N-Natsu...sesak..." kata Erza dalam keadaan berdesak-desakan dengan orang sekitarnya, termasuk Natsu

"Eh..?! ma-maaf..." _**Gawat...! mudah-mudahan dia tidak menyadarinya...tadi bibirku telah beradu dengan lehernya...hmph..**_

 _ **Ya sudahlah...lupakan...aku hanya takut pertemanan kita yang masih baru terjalin menjadi hancur gara-gara kejadian tadi...  
**_

30 menit kemudian.

" **Selamat datang di Stasiun Hasuka...harap penumpang yang ingin turun...periksa kembali barang bawaan anda...karena sebentar lagi penumpang dengan tujuan berikutnya akan segera memasuki kereta"** Suara penjaga di Stasiun.

"Lagi-lagi...akh...menyebalkan, keluar kereta pun susah..." Natsu dan Erza kembali berdesakan ketika ingin keluar dari kereta.

"Se-sesak..iihh..!" teriak kecil Erza.

 _ **Akhirnya...aku keluar juga dari kereta...untung saja aku langsung menggenggam tangan Erza ketika keluar...**_

" **Kyaa! Lepaskan aku...siapa laki-laki ini...!"** ternyata wanita ini bukan Erza, melainkan salah satu penumpang dari kereta yang di naiki Natsu.

"Ma-maaf...aku kira kau temanku.." Natsu membungkukan badannya karena merasa bersalah.

" **Natsu...! aku terbawa arus oleh mereka...!"** Erza sedang dikerumuni oleh orang-orang yang sedang naik untuk tujuan selanjutnya.

" **Pintu kereta akan segera di tutup...karena kereta akan melaju untuk tujuan berikutnya"** Suara penjaga Stasiun.

" **Erza..!"** Natsu mengejar Erza disaat-saat pintu kereta itu akan ditutup, dan akhirnya berhasil meraih tangannya.

" **Natsu...!"** akhirnya Erza ditarik keluar dari pintu kereta itu. **"Kyaa!"** namun Erza ditarik terlalu kencang oleh Natsu hingga akhirnya mereka berdua bertabrakan hingga jatuh.

 _ **Akh...bibirku menyentuh dahinya...! ini hari apa sih...?! kenapa kita berdua malah melakukan hal-hal yang mengejutkan seperti ini...**_

Normal P.O.V

"hmph...benar-benar menyebalkan orang-orang itu !" Natsu kembali berdiri dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"hmm...Natsu...lututku berdarah..." Erza lututnya terluka karena tadi terjatuh ketika bertabrakan.

"Eh...?! sebentar...aku pernah menyimpan plaster di tasku...mana yah...?" Natsu sedang membuka semua resleting tasnya untuk mencari plaster miliknya.

"Nah...ini dia...ini belum kadaluarsa kok Erza...tapi kita butuh air untuk membersihkan lukamu...kalau tidak, kau akan terkena infeksi...tunggu sebentar..." Natsu mencari-cari penjual air putih disekitar stasiun.

"Erza...aku akan membersihkan dulu lukamu, kau duduklah dulu dibangku ini..." Natsu menggotong Erza untuk duduk dibangku stasiun.

"iishk...sakit...air dingin ini terasa menusuk lukaku..." Erza merintih kesakitan.

"Erza...tahan sebentar, ada beberapa kerikil dilukamu ini...aku sedang membersihkannya dengan air ini agar kerikilnya terlepas...dan...mmm...kau ini bagaimana sih...? aku dengar kau ini mahir _Judo_ , kenapa luka seperti ini saja kau merintih kesakitan...?" Natsu mengajak bicara sambil membersihkan lukanya, lalu akhirnya Natsu menempelkan plaster itu kepada lutu Erza.

"Nah...sudah selesai...sekarang lukamu sudah tidak apa-apa lagi..." Natsu kembali berdiri setelah mengobati luka dibagian lutut Erza.

"Apa kau tadi melihat bagian pahaku Natsu ?" tanya Erza dengan fikiran negatifnya seperti waktu itu.

"Apakah aku harus menyalahkan rok mini hitam yang kau pakai...Erza ?" tanya balik Natsu yang sedikit memalingkan mukanya karena malu.

' _ **Eh...!? ini seperti waktu itu...kau tidak pernah berbohong untuk hal yang kecil...tapi yang aku takutkan, waktu kau berbohong tentang kecelakan yang kau alami...Natsu, kau benar-benar orang yang sangat baik...'**_ gumam hati Erza yang mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu melihat ke arah Natsu.

Sudut pandang ketika mereka mulai menuju pintu keluar Stasiun.

"hmm...baiklah ayo kita pergi..." Natsu langsung membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar stasiun.

"Natsu...tunggu, kau tidak tahu tempat toko alat musik itu kan...?" tanya Erza sambil menyusul langkah Natsu.

"Makanya...aku bilang ayo kita pergi..." kata Natsu.

"Tadi kenapa kau mengintip pahaku...?" tanya Erza.

"Apakah aku harus menghadap ke belakang ketika mengobati lukamu...begitu ?"tanya balik Natsu

"Sepertinya kau mulai jadi laki-laki yang mesum Natsu..." sambung Erza.

"Meskipun aku mesum...kau harus bersyukur ketika bersamaku...karena aku tidak pernah macam-macam denganmu..." lanjut Natsu.

"Jika kau berani...lakukan saja!" sambung Erza.

"Nanti pertemanan kita berakhir...hingga kita kembali seperti dulu...tidak pernah bicara satu sama lain..." jawab Natsu.

"Eh...jangan mengungkit masalah itu..." Erza cemberut.

"hahaha...sisi wanitamu keluar kembali..." Natsu mentertawakan Erza.

"Aku memang wanita kok...humh...!" balas jutek Erza.

' _ **Sepertinya aku sudah mulai mengenal sifat Erza dengan baik...ternyata Erza benar-benar hangat dan menyenangkan'**_ gumam hati Natsu.

Sudut pandang di toko alat musik Hasuka, toko alat musik itu tidak begitu besar seperti di Fukuoka Music Center karena toko itu hanya cabang dari perusahan lain yang sama-sama menjual berbagai alat musik, mereka berdua sedang berunding masalah _Guitar Fender Jaguar_ itu.

" _Guitar Fender Jaguar_ ya? Mungkin dulu kami memilikinya...tapi semenjak berdatangan model-model _Guitar_ terbaru...untuk suku cadang _Guitar_ seperti ini menjadi langka karena hampir tidak ada lagi yang memakai _Guitar_ _Fender Jaguar_ yang _Original_ seperti milikmu itu, bahkan hampir semua toko tidak memilikinya meskipun itu perusahaan besar sekalipun..." kata kepala toko yang umurnya cukup tua itu.

"Tapi...apakah _Pick up Sensor_ ini masih bisa diperbaiki?" tanya Erza sambil menunjukan benda tersebut.

"Aku dengar kau temannya Hisashi, nona Scarlet?"

"Eh...?! Akio- _kun_...anda mengenalnya...?" tanya Erza yang terkejut karena kepala toko ini kenal dengan teknisi dari Fukuoka Music Center itu.

"Tadi dia meneleponku, katanya...apakah disini menjual _Pick up Sensor_ untuk _Guitar_ _Fender Jaguar_ yang _Original_...lalu aku bilang sudah tidak ada...karena benda itu begitu langka..." jawab kepala toko itu sambil menceritakan hal tersebut.

"Baiklah pak...terima kasih banyak...maaf merepotkan anda..." Natsu undur diri dari kepala toko itu dan pergi keluar meninggalkan toko tersebut.

"Natsu...apa kau tidak apa-apa ? maaf kalau aku membuatmu kecewa...aku hanya berusaha menolongmu..." Erza mengikuti Natsu dan berusaha membujuknya.

"Erza...aku tidak apa-apa kok...terima kasih sudah membantuku...aku tidak bisa terus-terusan bersikap egois seperti ini...hingga mengganggu latihan kita..." Natsu sedang berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"mmm...kenapa kau tidak mencoba _Guitar tipe ESP MH-250_ yang ada di kelas musik itu,Natsu ? kau bahkan tidak pernah menyentuh _Guitar_ itu..." Erza sedang memberi saran kepada Natsu untuk menggunaka _Guitar_ yang lain.

"Apakah _Guitar tipe ESP LTD KH202_ yang selalu kau pakai itu milikmu yang pertama kali, Erza?" tanya balik Natsu.

"I-iya... kau tahu sendiri...ketika waktu kita masih dikelas belajar _Guitar_ , aku selalu memakai _Guitar_ itu sampai sekarang..." jawab Erza.

"Baiklah...mungkin _Guitar_ _Fender Jaguar_ milikku sudah berakhir hari ini, seperti orang yang sudah mati dan tidak bisa dibangunkan kembali...hmph..." Natsu akhirnya merelakan _Guitar Fender Jaguar_ -nya.

"Aku akan mencoba memakai _Guitar tipe ESP MH-250_ , yang dibeli dari dana kepala sekolah itu..." niat Natsu meskipun sedikit kecewa.

"Begini...sebenarnya dana dari kepala sekolah itu hanya cukup untuk membeli _Drum, Bass,_ dua buah _Effect Guitar tipe_ _BOSS GT-8_ yang salah satunya telah aku pakai itu..." Erza menjelaskan semua pembelian alat musik dari dana kepala sekolah.

"Lalu _YAMAHA MOTIF XF 6 Keyboard_ yang dipakai oleh Lucy ?" tanya Natsu tentang _Keyboard_ itu.

"Itu milikku, namun setelah bertemu dengan Lucy, dia tertarik dengan _Keyboard_ itu...padahal kalau Lucy suka, dia boleh memakainya...tapi Lucy malah berniat membelinya dan terus memaksaku...ya sudah aku menyerah...aku menjual kepada Lucy seharga 300.000 ¥, dan Lucy langsung melunasinya dengan menelepon ayahnya sendiri...hmm..." Erza menceritan tentang Lucy hingga menghentikan pembicaraan.

"Aku menyimpan uang itu sebagai uang kas untuk kelas musik kita, tapi aku mempunyai firasat bahwa kau akan bergabung dengan kelas musikku waktu kau masih menghindariku...oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membahas itu Natsu..." Erza menghentikan kembali pembicaraannya.

"tidak apa-apa Erza...semua itu sudah berlalu...kau boleh melanjutkan ceritamu..." kata Natsu sambil berjalan bersama Erza.

"Mungkin ini akan terdengar kekanak-kanakan, setelah kau dan aku menjadi teman yang begitu dekat, uang itu aku pakai untuk membeli _Guitar tipe ESP MH-250_...tapi kau tidak pernah menyentuh _Guitar_ itu sama sekali...padahal _Guitar_ itu aku sediakan khusus untukmu..." Erza memalingkan mukanya karena malu mengatakan hal tersebut.

"kenapa kau melakukan sejauh ini untukku Erza...?" tanya Natsu karena heran.

"Karena aku menyayangi temanku yang satu ini...temanku yang sedang disampingku ini telah menyelamatkan kelas musikku...aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana membalas kebaikan temanku ini..." Erza menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Ketika kau hampir berdebat dengan Loke tentang _Guitar_ itu...hatiku sedikit terasa sakit...tapi aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menyukai _Guitar_ itu...karena kau sudah memiliki _Guitar_ _Fender Jaguar_ kesayanganmu itu...maaf kalau aku egois...Natsu...hiks...hiks..." Erza akhirnya menangis.

"Eh...?! lagi-lagi menangis...Erza nanti dilihat banyak orang..." Natsu mencoba menghiburnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dalam sebuah pelukan.

"Sungguh...maafkan aku...hiks...hiks...maafkan aku...aku menyesal melakukan itu...hiks...hiks..." Erza malah semakin menangis ketika sedang dihibur oleh Natsu.

"Baiklah...aku memaafkanmu...tapi kumohon jangan menangis...ayolah...bagaimana kalau seperti ini...? agar kau tetap senyum...Erza temanku yang paling cantik...hmm...hmm..." Natsu mencubit kedua bagian pipi Erza dan menariknya sedikit kesamping sambil menggoyangkan ke kanan ke kiri.

"kyaa! Jangan lakukan itu padaku...nanti aku terlihat jelek...hiks...hiks..." teriak kecil Erza karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil oleh Natsu.

"hmm...jadi aku harus bagaimana agar kau tidak menangis lagi...?" Natsu mengerutkan alisnya dihadapannya karena bingung ketika dia sedang menangis itu.

"Ya sudah untuk sementara pakailah _Guitar tipe ESP MH-250_ yang telah aku belikan untukmu...sampai kau mendapatkan _Pick up Sensor_ untuk _Guitar_ _Fender Jaguar_ milikmu" permohonan Erza terhadap Natsu.

"Baiklah teman dekatku, aku akan memakai _Guitar_ itu untuk _Group Band_ kita...jadi jangan menangis lagi...hmm...hmm..." Natsu kembali mencubit kedua pipinya.

"kyaa! Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini padaku..?" sebenarnya Erza senang diperlakukan seperti itu karena Natsu yang melakukannya, kalau orang lain mungkin akan mati.

"karena teman dekatku yang sikapnya dingin ini begitu menggemaskan kalau sedang seperti ini...hahaha...hahaha.." Natsu terus menghibur Erza agar menghentikan tangisannya.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **6** **日** **( 06 Mei 2016 ) 11.30 AM**

Sudut pandang SMA Higashi, mereka berempat para anggota kelas musik sedang ada dilantai atas ruang terbuka, sekarang tempat itu sudah jadi tempat mereka untuk untuk berunding satu sama lain.

"Natsu...sampai kapan kau memandangi _Guitar_ -mu yang tanpa ada _Pick up Sensor_ itu...?" tanya Gray.

"hmph...ternyata memang susah mencari bagian _Sparepart_ yang _Original_ ini...waktu kemarin aku dan Erza mendatangi toko musik itu...mereka juga tidak memilikinya..." Natsu kembali murung dengan _Guitar_ miliknya yang sedang dipegang itu.

"Natsu...bagaimana kalau kau membeli yang baru...?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku tidak perlu membeli yang baru...bukankah sudah ada _Guitar tipe ESP MH-250_ di kelas musik kita? tapi aku tidak tahu apakah _Guitar_ itu cocok denganku atau tidak..."

"Benar juga...mungkin kau tidak akan cocok dengan _Guitar_ yang lain...karena aku juga tidak akan pernah mengganti _Bass Fernandes Jazz_ miliku, maka dari itu aku selalu merawatnya dengan baik..." kata Gray.

"Tapi...apa kau pernah memainkan _Guitar_ yang lain Natsu?" tanya Loke.

"Aku pernah, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang cocok seperti _Guitar Fender Jaguar_ milikku..." jawab Natsu tentang pendapatnya.

"Maksudku begini, waktu kemarin kau sedang membicarakan _God of Guitar_ dengan Erza, bukan? yang aku tahu, mereka itu memiliki _Guitar_ lebih dari satu, tapi permainan musik para _God of Guitar_ tidak pernah kehilangan seleranya dalam musiknya..." penjelasan Loke.

"Kau tahu Natsu...setahuku Erza tidak pernah sembarangan membeli alat musik, seperti _YAMAHA MOTIF XF 6_ _Keyboard_ yang dipakai olehku, padahal aku juga punya dirumahku...tapi entah kenapa ketika aku memakai _Keyboard_ miliknya terasa seperti milikku sendiri, lalu aku membeli _Keyboard_ punya Erza itu..." Lucy mengingat masa-masa bertemu dengannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu...ayo kita kembali latihan untuk _Group Band_ kita...karena Erza telah menunggu kita diruang kelas musik..." keputusan yang diambil oleh Natsu.

Natsu dan yang lainnya meninggalkan ruang terbuka dilantai atas SMA Higashi dan menuju ruang kelas musik.

"Erza...apa kau sudah selesai mengajar kelas paduan suara...?" tanya Natsu.

"Hari ini aku tidak mengajar, karena aku sudah memberi tugas kepada mereka agar berlatih dirumah untuk pentas paduan suara pada pertengahan bulan ini...hmm..." jawab Erza.

"Yosh...baiklah ayo kita latihan kembali..." ajak Natsu.

"Tunggu...Gray...Natsu...waktu itu aku sudah menguji tingkat _Vocal_ kalian bukan? Ini ambilah..." Erza memberikan lembaran lirik lagu yang akan dibawakan untuk latihan _Group Band_ -nya.

"Eh...ini?" Natsu melihat lembar lirik lagu itu.

"Benar, kita bertiga akan bernyanyi dengan lagu itu...dan Natsu, kau harus melakukan _Scream_ _Vocal_ dalam bait lagu itu..." Erza menjelaskan tentang bagian lirik yang akan dinyanyikan.

"Lalu...apa kau sudah mendapatkan acara untuk _Group Band_ lokal seperti kita, Erza?" tanya Gray sambil membaca lembaran lagu tersebut.

"Oh ya...lihatlah ini, aku sudah menemukan acara yang cocok untuk lagu yang akan kita bawakan kali ini, aku sudah memperhitungkan semuanya... _"_ Erza menunjukkan poster acara untuk _Group Band_ lokal disuatu tempat.

"Loke...aku dengar kau sudah membeli sebuah _Double Pedal_ untuk permainan _Drum_ milikmu, pada lagu yang akan di bawakan kali ini, kita butuh permainan _Double Pedal_ -mu..." kata Erza yang menjelaskan tentang iringan musik yang dimainkan dalam lagu tersebut.

"Baiklah Erza...serahkan saja padaku kalau soal _Drum_ , sepertinya ini akan menarik...hmm.." Loke mulai bersemangat karena _Doble Pedal_ miliknya akan dipakai untuk lagu tersebut.

"Ini acara musik _Live House Fukuoka_ , mereka menampilkan berbagai aliran musik _Alternatif_ ,.." kata Lucy sambil melihat poster acara tersebut.

"Iya, itu acara panggung tertutup...tapi kita jangan menganggap remeh dengan acara itu, para _Group Band_ lokal yang ikut di acara itu cukup hebat, aku sudah sering melihat acara itu ketika aku masih belum membentuk _Group Band_ dengan kalian, dan hari ini kita akan tunjukan kepada mereka yang ada disana...bahwa kita sebagai _Group Band_ lokal di SMA Higashi tidak akan kalah dengan mereka semua..." Erza mulai bersemangat untuk tampil di acara tersebut.

"Acaranya akan dimulai pada tanggal 12 Mei 2016, itu berarti waktu latihan kita hanya satu minggu lagi..." Lucy membaca jadwal acara tersebut.

"Benar, kita masih memiliki banyak cukup waktu untuk latihan lagu yang akan kita bawakan...ada pertanyaan?" tanya Erza.

"Baiklah kalau tidak ada, Natsu kau coba lakukan _Scream_ dari bait lagu yang telah aku tandai itu..." perintah Erza.

"Yosh...mungkin _Scream_ akan terdengar berisik jika tidak melakukannya dengan benar, tapi aku akan mencobanya.." Natsu memulai menyanyikan lagu itu dengan teknik _Scream Vocal_.

 _Scream Vocal_ Natsu.  
 _ **Well as I open my eyes...  
I see my Shadow...  
Will I return like myself...  
Or parted atoms...**_

 _ **And as the darkness reveals...  
I see no reason...  
For me to reach for the cure...  
I'm my own demon..**_

 _ **Face it down...  
I'm the spine in the flame...  
Just let it out of me...  
Break it out of the core...  
To help me breath...**_

"Eh...?! jadi itu teknik _Scream Vocal_ ? benar-benar membuat aku terkejut..aku kira Natsu sedang marah...hmph.." Lucy sedikit menghela nafasnya karena terkejut dengan teriakan teknik _Vocal Scream_.

"Maaf Lucy...aku sedang tidak marah-marah, justru aku sedang bersemangat...karena aku sudah biasa melakukannya ketika membawakan lagu-lagu dari _Group Band Nirvana..._ terkadang _Kurt Cobain_ melakukan hal itu...haha..." kata Natsu.

"Sudah aku duga, ternyata _Barito_ tingkat tertinggi milik Natsu memang cocok untuk _Scream Vocal_...itu adalah teknik _Vocal_ dimana seorang _Vocalist_ harus berteriak dengan menggetarkan tenggorokannya...itu biasa dilakukan oleh _Group Band_ yang suka memainkan aliran musik _Underground_...mereka melakukan teknik itu dari lagu awal sampai akhir, jika tidak biasa melakukannya...pita suara orang tersebut akan rusak..." Erza menjelaskan teknik _Vocal_ tersebut kepada Lucy.

"Begitu ya...jadi ada juga teknik _Vocal_ seperti itu, teriakan _Vocal_ yang dilakukan juga sesuai dengan nada dari lagu itu sendiri...cukup sulit juga..." kata Lucy.

"Gray...coba kau nyanyikan bait yang telah aku tandai itu..." perintah Erza.

"Apakah aku harus melakukan teknik _Sream Vocal_ juga, Erza?" tanya Gray.

"Tidak perlu, karena suaramu serak-serak basah..." Erza memalingkan sedikit wajahnya karena mengatakan hal tersebut.

"hahaha...teknik _Vocal_ _Boxer_...haha...hahaha..." Natsu mengertawakan Gray dengan begitu jahat.

" **Sudah aku bilang tidak ada teknik** _ **Vocal**_ **seperti itu!"** bentak Gray.

"Baiklah Gray...ayo mulai..." perintah Erza.

"hmph...baiklah...mungkin suaraku tidak begitu bagus..." Gray menghela nafasnya sebelum menyanyikan bait dari lagu itu.

 _Vocal_ Gray.  
 _ **I have the will inside my mind...  
There is a voice I can't deny...**_

 _ **I kept the secrets in my mind...  
There is a voice I can't deny...**_

" _Sugoii_...Gray, aku tidak tahu suara _Vocal_ tingkat rendah milikmu begitu lembut dan khas..." Lucy terkagum dengan suara _Vocal_ milik Gray.

"Hmph...aku bersyukur karena bait untukku hanya sedikit, karena aku sedikit malu untuk bernyanyi..." Gray memalingkan wajahnya karena malu setelah bernyanyi.

"Tapi...yang membuat aku heran, kenapa _Drummer_ kita yang tampan itu suaranya begitu payah...?" Natsu menyudutkan pandangan anehnya kepada Loke.

"Baiklah aku menyerah..." Loke mendongkol dibelakang _Drum_ itu.

"Erza...bagaimana denganmu? Aku ingin mendengar _Vocal_ dari bagian bait lagu yang kau susun itu..." Lucy penasaran, kenapa lirik lagu itu dipisahkan dalam tiga bait dengan jenis _Vocal_ yang berbeda.

"Baiklah...kalau begitu aku akan memulainya" Erza mulai bernyanyi

 _Vocal_ Erza.  
 _ **Right now  
I wanna be the enemy...  
I hide  
Empower our remedy**_

 _ **Step up  
Get your game on  
Get your pride back  
Never back down, oh...**_

 _ **Yeah...I rise so you can be a part of me...  
I hide as part of the machinery...**_

 _ **I have stepped on the wires  
Feeding the flames to burn higher-er...**_

"Maaf...aku juga baru melatih teknik _Vocal_ seperti ini..." Erza sedikit malu dengan teknik _Vocal_ -nya yang baru.

Lucy tercengang dengan teknik _Vocal_ itu, karena tidak seperti biasanya Erza melakukan hal itu dengan lagu-lagu sebelumnya.

"Eh..?! sejak kapan suaramu jadi seksi seperti itu, Erza?" tanya Lucy karena terkejut.

"Aku juga baru melatih teknik _Vocal_ seperti ini...karena teknik ini terlalu sulit untuk suara _Vocal_ berjenis _Alto_ sepertiku...jadi, bagaimana mana menurut kalian? " Erza kembali memalingkan wajahnya karena malu, dia ingin tahu tentang penilaian mereka berempat apakah suara _Vocal_ -nya itu bagus atau tidak.

"Yang membuat aku penasaran kenapa suaramu hampir mendekati _Mezzo-sopran_?" tanya Lucy.

"Entahlah...aku juga tidak menyadarinya...karena aku hanya berlatih keras untuk sedikit menaikan tangga nada dalam _Vocal_ -ku" jawab Erza.

' _ **Erza...sekarang aku mengerti kenapa kau menyuruh Natsu dan Gray untuk melakukan teknik Vocal... karena kau berniat menyatukan tiga jenis Vocal yang berbeda dalam satu kemasan sebuah lagu...kau begitu pandai dalam hal musik...'**_ gumam hati Lucy karena terkagum dengan pemikiran Erza yang selalu mengeluarkan ide-ide cemerlang dalam hal musik.

"Erza...kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk memakai _Double Pedal_?" tanya Loke.

"Baiklah aku akan memutar kaset _Tape_ yang telah aku beli ini, dengarkan baik-baik?" Erza memutar lagu dari kaset _Tape_ tersebut.

Mereka semua mendengarkan lagu yang telah diputar dari kaset _Tape_ itu.

"Kau benar, _Group Band_ ini memiliki tiga _Vocalist_ yang berbeda-beda..." kata Lucy sambil mendengar lagu itu.

"Oh...baiklah sekarang aku mengerti...lagu ini ada sedikit corak aliran _Music Metal_ meskipun dibilang _Music Rock Alternatif_ , aku baru mendengar lagu yang seperti ini...hmm.." kata Loke yang sedang meresapi lagu tersebut.

" _Scream Vocal_ -nya begitu mantap...aku akan melakukan _Scream Vocal_ itu dengan versiku sendiri...haha..." sambung Natsu.

"Suara _Vocal_ untuk laki-laki yang satu lagi ternyata memang cocok untukku...kau sudah memperhitungkannya Erza...?" sambung Gray yang mulai mengerti tujuannya untuk melakukan _Vocal_ juga.

Mereka akhirnya selesai mendengarkan lagu yang diputar dari kaset _Tape_ itu.

"Baiklah...tadi kita mendengarkan bagian dari _Chorus_ -nya, itu berarti aku menyanyikan bagian ini,...lalu Gray, kau harus melakukan sebuah _Backing Vocal_ dalam bait _Chorus_ ini, mengerti?" Erza menjelaskan bagian bait lagunya yang terakhir.

"Baiklah...aku akan mencobanya...ayo mulai..." Gray bersiap-siap untuk melakukan _Backing Vocal_.

Mereka berdua bersamaan menyanyikan bagian _Chorus_.

 _Vocal_ Erza dan _Backing Vocal_ Gray.  
 _ **I break with the past...  
Set the nexus free at last..  
As the future...will be there to save us..  
Trapped in my skin  
See the nexus in my dreas...  
But will you bury me within...**_

" _Sugoii_...kalian berdua bisa melakukannya dengan sangat Sinkron...ini benar-benar sangat keren" Lucy terkagum dengan mereka berdua yang menyanyikan bagian _Chorus_ itu dengan sempurna.

"Yosh...aku sudah selesai merakit kembali _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ miliku, aku tinggal _Setting_ ke dalam mode _Distory Rock Modern_ yang telah aku dengar dari lagu tadi...dan..." Natsu menghentikan pembicaraannya ketika melihat ke arah _Guitar tipe ESP MH-250_ itu.

"Erza...maukah kau menyimpan _Guitar Fender Jaguar_ milikku ?...mungkin suatu saat aku akan menemukan bagian yang hilang dari _Guitar_ -ku ini..." Natsu mempercayakan _Guitar_ miliknya kepada Erza.

"Baiklah Natsu...aku akan menyimpannya baik-baik, sampai kau menemukan _Pick up Sensor_ yang cocok dengan _Guitar_ milikmu..." Erza menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Natsu mengambil _Guitar tipe ESP MH-250_ itu yang tersimpan disudut ruangan kelas musik.

" _Guitar_ ini memiliki _Neck_ yang nyaman ketika aku menggenggam lehernya...juga senar-senarnya ringan ketika ditekan...aku jadi teringat ketika membeli _Guitar Fender Jaguar_...aku merasakan hal yang seperti ini..." Natsu merasakan _Guitar_ yang sedang dipegangnya sekarang.

 _Neck adalah bagian gagang Guitar yang menyimpan banyak Fret dari logam sebagai pembatas untuk melakukan sebuah nada kunci._

" _Guitar tipe ESP MH-250_ itu juga dilengkapi dengan _Whammy Bar_ dengan mode _Up/Down_ seperti milikku, Natsu..." kata Erza

"Eh..? apa itu _Whammy Bar_ , Erza? tanya Lucy.

"Itu adalah variasi tambahan seperti batang besi di bagian _Bridge_ yang sebelumnya ada pada _Guitar_ milik Natsu, fungsinya untuk memaksimalkan _pitch/handle_...dalam sebuah _Guitar Electrict Modern,_ bagian itu bisa ditarik keluar untuk menghasilkan nada tinggi dan di dorong ke dalam untuk menghasilkan nada rendah, sedangkan _Guitar_ -nya Natsu termasuk kedalam _Guitar Electrict Classic_ yang hanya bisa di dorong ke dalam untuk menghasilkan nada rendah. Itulah penjelasan secara detailnya Lucy..." penjelasan Erza kepada Lucy mengenai _Whammy Bar_.

 _Bridge dalam Guitar adalah lempengan logam yang berfungsi sebagai penyangga untuk menahan senar-senar yang melintang pada Guitar_.

"Seleramu bagus juga Erza... _Whammy Bar_ itu sendiri sering dipakai ketika melakukan teknik _Swiping_ hingga terdengar suara jeritan pada _Guitar_ , benarkan ?" sambung Natsu.

"Kau benar...kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk suara _Guitar_ itu...?" saran Erza.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobannya...meskipun suara yang dikeluarkannya itu berbeda dengan milikku..." Natsu menghubungkan kabel _Jack_ itu pada _Guitar_ yang sedang dipegang olehnya.

' _ **JEG-JEEeeng!**_ _'_ _Hammer on_ telah dimainkan, namun Natsu terkejut dan menjadi lemas hingga mendudukan badannya karena suara _Guitar_ itu.

"Eh...?! suara _Guitar_ ini...sama dengan suara _Guitar Fender Jaguar_ milikku..." Natsu benar-benar terkejut dengan suara _Guitar_ itu, karena begitu identik dengan suara _Guitar_ miliknya.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar karakter suara seseorang yang identik, namun dalam bentuk raga yang berbeda, Natsu...? tanya Erza.

"Erza..." Natsu menghampiri Erza dan memeluknya.

"Eh...?! Natsu..?!" Erza terkejut karena secara tiba-tiba natsu melakukan itu.

"Erza...maafkan aku...kau selalu mengerti perasaanku...hiks..hiks..." penyesalan yang sedang dirasakan oleh Natsu hingga ia menangis ketika dia tidak pernah mendengarkan apa yang katakan oleh Erza kemarin.

"Natsu, sudahlah...aku hanya berusaha untuk mempertahankan temanku ketika sedang mengalami masalah pada alat musik yang selalu dimainkannya...karena aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan temanku yang satu ini..." Erza membalas pelukan itu untuk menenangkannya.

 _ **-Erza Flashback P.O.V-**_

 _ **2016**_ _ **年**_ _ **5**_ _ **月**_ _ **2**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 02 Mei 2016 ) 11.30 AM**_

 _Hari pertama dikelas musik SMA Higashi yang sudah diresmikan oleh kepala sekolah SMA Higashi, dimana anggota kelas musik tersebut sudah lengkap dengan jumlah lima orang._

 _ **Waktu itu...Lucy membeli Keyboard YAMAHA MOTOF X6 miliku dengan harga 300.000 ¥...**_

 _ **Sampai sekarang aku masih bingung untuk menggunakan uang itu untuk apa...karena belum ada kerusakan pada alat musik itu...dan lagi...Gray dan Natsu membawa alat musiknya sendiri...ya sudahlah...aku akan menyimpannya sebagai uang kas dikelas musik ini...siapa tau suatu saat aku membutuhkannya...**_

 _ **Untuk saat ini...aku sangat bahagia...karena kelas musikku tidak jadi dibubarkan...itu berkat Natsu yang telah datang waktu kemarin disaat detik-detik kelasi ini akan dibubarkan...kau luar biasa Natsu...**_

" _Natsu...bagaimana dengan lukamu..." tanya Erza._

" _Mungkin...masih terasa agak sakit dibagian kaki kananku...mungkin besok atau dua hari kedepan juga akan sembuh...entah kenapa hari ini aku merasa sangat bersemangat..." kata Natsu yang sedang mencoba Guitarnya yang telah dihubungkan langsung pada Amply tanpa menggunakan Effect Guitar._

' _ **Jreng...Jreng...Jreng...ning!'**_ _ketika Natsu memainkan Guitarnya terdengar suara lengkingan kecil._

" _humph...selalu saja Guitarku seperti ini untuk mengadaptasikan pada Amply yang lain..." Natsu menghela nafasnya ketika mendengar suara lengkingan itu._

 _ **Eh...?! sepertinya aku pernah mendengarkan hal seperti ini ditoko musik...apa perasaanku saja...**_

" _Natsu, apa kau tidak pernah melakukan service di toko alat musik pada Guitarmu itu..?" tanya Erza yang sedang duduk dikursi ruang kelas alat musik._

" _mmm...sepertinya aku tidak pernah melakukannya, karena aku selalu menabung uangku untuk keperluan yang lain...aku tidak punya uang untuk itu..." jawab Natsu._

 _ **Tapi...firasatku mengatakan Guitar milikmu tidak akan bertahan lama lagi Natsu...tapi aku tidak tahu kapan itu akan terjadi...baiklah, aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuknya...karena dia telah menyelamatkan kelas musikku yang sudah lama aku dirikan...**_

 _ **Nanti aku akan pergi ke toko alat musik sendirian setelah pulang sekolah...**_

 _ **Aku harus mengatasi semuanya...**_

 _ **2016**_ _ **年**_ _ **5**_ _ **月**_ _ **2**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 02 Mei 2016 ) 04.15 PM**_

 _Keadaan sudut pandang di Fukuoka Music Center, dimana Erza sedang memilah-milih sebuah Guitar Electrict baru._

" _Akio-kun, apa kau bisa membantuku...?" tanya Erza kepada teknisi di toko alat musik itu._

" _Sebenarnya, kau melakukan ini untuk apa Erza? apakah kau berniat mengganti Guitarmu dengan merk Fender?_ _Padahal Guitar tipe ESP LTD KH202_ _itu sudah cocok untukmu Erza..." tanya teknisi itu kepada Erza yang sedang menguji suara-suara Guitar itu._

" _Ini bukan untukku Akio-kun, nanti akan aku jelaskan setelah aku mendapatkan Guitar yang cocok..." jawab Erza sambil berkonsentrasi untuk mendengarkan suara-suara Guitar yang telah diuji olehnya._

" _hmph...sudah aku duga, suara dari model Fender yang lain tidak ada yang sama..." Erza hampir menyerah karena tidak ada suara yang identik dengan Guitar milik Natsu._

" _Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak mencoba dari merk lain, Erza ? contohnya dari merk Guitar ESP seperti punyamu, kami memiliki banyak model yang bisa kau pilih..." saran dari teknisi itu._

" _Baiklah...apa boleh buat, mohon bantuannya Akio-kun..."kata Erza._

" _Tidak usah sungkan, serahkan semuanya padaku Erza...hmm..." teknisi itu bergegas mengambil berbagai model Guitar dari merk ESP.  
"Baiklah Erza, kau bisa mencoba semua modelnya..."_

" _Baiklah, terima kasih Akio-kun" Erza akhirnya mulai mencoba semua model Guitar dari merk ESP untuk mencari suara yang identik dengan Guitar yang biasa dipakai oleh Natsu._

 _ **Ya tuhan...tolong bantu aku untuk menemukan suara yang identik itu...**_

 _ **Eh...?! ini dia...akhirnya aku menemukannya dari merk ini...syukurlah, sekarang aku merasa tenang...**_

 _ **Guitar tipe ESP MH-250, ini Guitar yang bagus...juga begitu ringan ketika aku menekan senar-senarnya...genggamannya juga terasa nyaman di tanganku ini...**_

 _ **Tapi...jika Natsu tidak menyukainya juga tidak apa-apa...aku akan menyimpannya dikelas musik...siapa tahu suatu saat nanti Natsu akan memakainya ketika saat itu tiba...**_

 _ **Aku hanya mengantisipasi keadaan bila itu terjadi pada Guitarnya...aku juga tidak ingin dia merasa sedih bila itu terjadi...hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan...**_

" _Baiklah Akio-kun, aku pilih yang ini..." Erza memberikan Guitar yang telah dipilihnya pada teknisi itu._

" _Guitar tipe ESP MH-250, ini Guitar yang sangat bagus,...baiklah, harganya 35.000 ¥_..." _kata teknisi itu yang memberi tahu harga Guitar tersebut._

" _Baiklah, tolong kemas Guitar yang itu...aku akan membayarnya kepada bagian kasir..." Erza menghampiri penjaga kasir wanita di toko alat musik itu._

" _Baiklah nona Scarlet...semuanya 35.000 ¥" penjaga kasir wanita itu memberikan struk harga itu kepada Erza._

" _Ini... 35.000 ¥" Erza memberikan jumlah uang itu kepada penjaga kasir wanita itu._

" _Erza, ambilah...aku sudah mengemasnya ke dalam tas Guitar..." kata teknisi itu sambil memberikan Guitar yang telah dibeli oleh Erza._

" _Terima kasih Akio-kun, baiklah aku pulang dulu...aku akan kembali ke toko ini jika aku memerlukan sesuatu..." Erza meninggalkan toko alat musik itu._

" _Baiklah Erza, hati-hati di jalan..." teknisi itu melambaikan tangannya kepada Erza._

 _ **Hmph...Natsu, maafkan aku kalau aku egois...tapi semua untuk kebaikanmu...dan juga untuk Group Band kita...**_

 _ **Karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu dari kelas musikku...**_

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **6** **日** **( 06 Mei 2016 ) 00.40 AM**

Normal P.O.V

Kembali ke sudut pandang kelas musik SMA Higashi, dimana Natsu yang masih memeluk Erza karena merasa bersalah terhadapnya.

"Dulu waktu kita masih dikelas belajar _Guitar_ , aku sedikit membencimu...karena sikap dingin yang kau miliki ini Erza...sehingga para junior di kelas belajar _Guitar_ itu takut padamu, kecuali aku...lalu setelah itu, mereka mulai mendekatimu... aku beranggapan bahwa mereka mematuhimu karena takut padamu...dan kau menutupinya dengan kemampuan _Guitar_ yang kau miliki untuk mengajari mereka, hingga mereka tetap mematuhimu...aku benci dengan hal seperti itu sebelumnya...aku benar-benar sangat bodoh karena telah berfikiran negatif seperti itu terhadapmu..." Natsu akhirnya mengungkapkan perasaan yang selalu dipendam olehnya.

"Natsu, sudahlah...aku-" pembicaraan Erza dipotong kembali oleh Natsu.

"Tapi akhirnya aku sadar setelah mengenalmu selama ini,...dibalik sikap dingin yang kau miliki ini sebenarnya kau begitu hangat,..kau tidak egois...kau selalu memaksakan dirimu untuk menolongku, padahal kau sendiri dalam keadaan susah,..kenapa kau sejauh ini untuk menolong orang sepertiku, Erza...? hiks...hiks...aku sangat malu terhadap diriku sendiri..." Natsu semakin merasakan penyesalannya yang dulu ketika mengungkapkan hal tersebut.

"Karena dari dulu aku selalu memperhatikanmu,..hanya saja waktu itu kau tidak menyadarinya, bahkan kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku...jadi aku tidak tahu kalau kau berfikiran seperti seperti itu terhadapku,..ini juga salahku karena aku sendiri tidak berani mendekatimu ketika kau bersikap seperti itu padaku waktu itu..." akhirnya Erza juga mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, ketika kalian bertemu kembali di Sekolah SMA Higashi ini...kalian berdua yang saling beradu seolah-olah kalian seperti bermusuhan,...ternyata semua itu hanya kesalah fahaman diantara kalian berdua...syukurlah, akhirnya permasalah kalian terpecahkan...mulai sekarang kalian berdua harus tetap bersama seperti ini, karena ikatan pertemanan kalian begitu kuat..." kata Lucy.

"mmm...Jadi...kapan kita memulai latihannya, jika kalian tetap berpelukan seperti itu...?" Gray menyudutkan pandangan anehnya kepada mereka berdua.

" **Kenapa kau selalu merusak suasana hatiku** _ **Boxer**_ **...?!"** bentak Natsu setelah melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Erza.

"hmph...andai saja aku berada dalam posisimu sekarang ini, kau sangat beruntung Natsu...hmm..." Loke menyentuh kaca matanya sambil melirik ke arah Lucy.

"Eh..?! jangan menatapku seperti itu...!" Lucy gugup ketakutan dan mundur kebelakang menghindari Loke.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan...hmm..." Loke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Erza.

" **Ghaaa! Kau jangan coba-coba menyentuh Erza, dia kakak kelasmu tahu!"** Natsu menghalangi pandangannya Loke.

"Oii...oii...Natsu, kau sendiri kenapa menyentuhnya" sambung Gray dengan nada beratnya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah..." Natsu mendongkol karena tidak sadar perbuatannya tadi.

" **Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita lanjutkan kembali latihan kita untuk lagu yang akan dibawakan di acara** _ **Live House Fukuoka**_ **minggu depan..!"** perintah Erza untuk semua anggotanya.

"Aye, Sir !" serentak teriakan semuanya dengan penuh semangat.

Meraka semua kembali berlatih untuk membawakan lagu tersebut dimulai dari penadaan musik, karena mereka baru mendengar lagu itu.

' _ **NGIIIING!'**_ suara lengkingan itu terdengar kembali ketika dipertengahan musik yang mereka mainkan.

" **KYAA! BRISIK!"** bentak Lucy kepada Natsu.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan menambahkan mode _Sipit_ pada _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ milikmu Natsu...!" sambung Gray menyudutkan pandangannya pada Natsu.

" **kau menarik kabel** _ **Jack**_ **yang terhubung dalam** _ **Stomp Box Effect Guitar**_ **-ku...** _ **Boxer**_ **!"** bentak Natsu ketika kabel _Jack_ itu melilit di kaki Gray.

" **Kau yang meletakan kabel itu sembarangan!"** balas Gray.

" **Kau sendiri yang selalu mondar-mandir ketika sedang latihan!"** balas Natsu.

" **Karena itu ciri khasku dalam bermusik...!"** balas Gray.

" **GYAA!** _ **BOXER**_ **MENYEBALKAN"** teriak kesal Natsu.

Pada akhirnya mereka selalu mengakhir pertengkaran itu dalam gulungan perkelahian.

"Eh..?! benar-benar menyebalkan kalau melihat tingkah laku bodoh mereka..." sudut pandang Lucy ketika melihat mereka berkelahi.

"Mereka selalu seperti itu..hmm..." Erza hanya tersenyum karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Latihan _Group Band_ di SMA Higashi kembali tertunda pada hari ini.

 **= To be Continue =**

* * *

 **Sedikit bocoran dari Penulis**

 ** _Lirik yang mereka nyanyikan itu diambil dari_ _Group Band ~_ _Amaranthe - the Nexus~_**

 ** _makannya Erza membentuk tiga Vocalist dalam Group Bandnya :D  
_**

 ** _~Terima kasih sudah membaca~_**


	5. Konflik dua Guitarist

_**~Konflik dua Guitarist~**_

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by indranevareth**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : Erza S, Natsu D, Lucy H. Gray F, Leo Loke, Jellal F, Juvia L.**

 **Genre :** _ **Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship**_

* * *

 **Summary :**

 _ **Kedatangan Jellal Fernandes membuat Natsu merasa terganggu, meskipun Natsu mencoba mengerti perasaan Erza terhadap Jellal, tetap saja terjadi konflik diantara Natsu dan Erza hingga melibatkan anggota kelas musiknya.**_

 _ **Di sisi lain, untuk pertama kalinya Gray tertarik pada seorang wanita yang bernama Juvia Lockser, wanita itu adalah adik perempuannya Jellal Fernandes.**_

 _ **~Selamat Membaca~**_

* * *

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **8** **日** **( 08 Mei 2016 ) 09.00 AM**

 **Gray P.O.V**

 _ **Hmph..hari minggu yang membosankan...  
Seperti biasa si bodoh itu selalu memaksaku untuk pergi ke toko kaset yang menjual banyak kaset musik dan lagu sekaligus menjual buku- buku tentang musik...**_

 _ **Sebenarnya dia mencari kaset apa sih...?  
Bukankah di kamarnya dia memiliki banyak...?**_

 _ **Humph...ya sudahlah...mungkin karena ada sesuatu yang membuat si bodoh itu tertarik dengan hobbynya itu...**_

" **Oii...** _ **Raven Boxer**_ **!** **aku sudah mendapatkan keinginanku...hahaha..."** teriak Natsu dari jarak cukup jauh dengan Gray.

" **Jangan memanggilku seperti itu di depan umum** _ **Sipit**_ **!"** _ **Ah...benar-benar menyebalkan...**_

 _ **Ah...lebih baik aku menghiraukan orang bodoh itu...  
Aku sedang mencari buku-buku mengenai panduan belajar Bass untuk tingkat Professional...**_

 _ **Nah...ini dia, Professional Bass Lesson...  
Ini buku yang sangat bagus...  
Baiklah, aku akan membeli yang ini...**_

Ketika Gray mulai melangkah ke samping sambil melihat buku-buku tentang musik, tiba-tiba dia menabrak seorang wanita hingga wanita itu mendekap pada Gray.

"Kyaah!" teriakan kecil dari wanita itu yang kemudian menjatuhkan buku-bukunya.

 _ **Eh..?! gawat aku tidak sengaja...**_

"Eh..?! maaf aku lengah...apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gray sambil membantu buku-buku yang terjatuhnya itu setelah mendekapinya.

 _ **Tapi, wanita ini cantik juga...rambut panjangnya bergelombang dan berwarna biru, matanya juga cukup tajam...**_

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu...permisi..." wanita berambut berambut biru itu lansung undur diri dari hadapan Gray.

 _ **Eh...?! dia lupa memungut kartu pelajarnya...**_

"Maaf, kau lupa-" _**Hah...?**_ _ **cepat juga langkah kakinya...dia sudah hilang begitu saja dari hadapanku...**_

 _ **Juvia Lockser, umur 17 tahun.  
Asal kelahiran Mexico...  
Sekolah di SMA Fujita...**_

 _ **Inikan SMA yang menang dalam pertandingan Basket waktu itu...  
Baiklah, mungkin nanti aku akan mengembalikannya bila ada waktu...**_

Normal P.O.V

"kenapa kau melamun...?" tanya Natsu sambil menghampirinya.

"Tidak ada, tadi aku hanya menabrak seseorang...lalu dia lupa memungut kartu pelajarnya ini..." jawab Gray sambil menunjukkan kartu pelajar milik wanita berambut biru itu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai dengan pembelianku..." kata Natsu sambil menunjukan apa yang ia beli di toko itu.

"Ok, aku akan pergi ke bagian kasir untuk membayar buku ini..." Gray menunjukan buku yang akan dibeli olehnya, dan langsung melesat ke bagian kasir.

"Huh...?" Natsu merasa heran kenapa dia membeli buku itu.

"Semuanya, 350 ¥...ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu ?" tanya penjaga kasir itu, sambil membungkus buku yang telah dibeli oleh Gray.

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak..." akhirnya Gray senang karena ia mendapatkan buku yang di inginkannya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi keluar..." ajak Gray dan langsung pergi keluar dari toko itu, Natsu pun mengikutinya.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berjalan di _Trotoar_ sambil membincangkan tentang apa yang mereka beli.

"Natsu, apa yang kau beli dari toko itu ?" tanya Gray sambil berjalan disampingnya.

"Hanya membeli beberapa kaset yang aku suka, itu saja...lalu kenapa kau membeli buku itu? Bukankah kau ini seorang _Bassist?_ " tanya balik Natsu.

"Pertanyaanmu begitu bodoh Natsu, aku memang seorang _Bassist_ ,.. lihatlah, buku ini untuk tingkat _Professional_ , kau tahu ?" Gray mengeluarkan buku itu dari kantong plastiknya dan langsung menunjukan buku itu kepada Natsu.

"Aku sudah tau, kau hanya _Bassist_ yang berniat ingin jadi seorang _Violinist_ paling bodoh di dunia...humph..." Natsu langsung memalingkan wajahnya ke depan sambil menghela nafas.

" **Eh...?! Ghaaa! Aku salah membelinya, ini buku** _ **Proffesional Violin Lesson**_ **..!"** Gray terkejut karena tidak menyadari buku apa yang ia beli.

 _Bedakan antara Violin dengan Viola, Violin memiliki nada tinggi seperti Sopran, sedangkan Viola memiliki nada rendah seperti Alto_

"Jadi siapa yang bodoh ?" tanya Natsu yang menyudutkan pandangan anehnya kepada Gray.

" **Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku waktu kita masih di toko tadi!"** bentak Gray karena malu.

"Kau sendiri yang bodoh...langsung main melesat ke bagian kasir,..makanya aku heran, sejak kapan kau tertarik untuk belajar _Violin_..?" sambung Natsu.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah...ini salahku..." lanjut Gray sambil menyentuh dahinya karena stress.  
"Eh..?! mungkinkah, gara-gara aku tadi bertabrakan dengan wanita itu berambut biru itu ?" Gray mengingat kejadian waktu di toko tadi ketika bertabrakan dengan seorang wanita dan keduanya saling menjatuhkan buku.

"Bailah, aku akan kembali ke toko-" Gray sedang melihat Natsu seperti sedang terkejut.  
"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu ?" tanya Gray.

"Mungkin ini hanya perasaanku, tadi aku melihat Erza sedang berjalan bersama seorang pria..." kata Natsu.

"Maaf, tadi aku tidak melihatnya...kau tahu ciri-ciri pria itu?" tanya Gray.

"Tubuhnya lebih tinggi dari Erza, dan model rambutnya sama sepertimu hanya saja warna rambutnya itu berwarna biru..." jawab Natsu yang menjelaskan tentang penglihatannya itu.

"Baiklah Gray, kau duluan saja kembali ke toko itu untuk menukar buku yang kau beli, sampai nanti..." Natsu langsung bergegas mengikuti arah dimana Erza pergi bersama pria berambut biru itu.

"Oii..Natsu tunggu! Hmph...selalu saja seenaknya sendiri, dasar..." keluhan Gray.  
 _ **'Ini hari apa sih,..? kenapa kita berdua bertemu dengan orang-orang yang berambut biru ? Ah sudahlah lupakan...mmm...sepertinya buku yang telah aku beli tadi tertukar dengannya, baiklah...mungkin besok sepulang sekolah aku akan pergi ke SMA Fujita, sekalian memberikan kartu pelajar miliknya...'**_ gumam hati Gray sambil memandangi buku itu.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Sudut pandang dimana Natsu sedang bersembunyi untuk memata-matai Erza yang sedang duduk bersama seorang laki-laki berambut biru itu sambil minum-minum ditempat _Cafe_.

 _ **Siapa pria itu...?  
Tidak seperti Erza yang biasanya...mereka berdua terlihat akrab sekali...apakah itu kekasihnya...?**_

 _ **Tapi, ini juga bukan urusanku...  
Karena aku dan Erza tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa selain sebatas teman dekat...**_

 _ **Ah...sudahlah...  
Aku akan berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa...  
Walau bagaimana pun Erza tetaplah seorang wanita yang ingin menyukai seorang pria yang ia suka...**_

 _ **Tapi...tetap saja aku merasa khawatir...  
Aku hanya tidak ingin cita-cita Erza terganggu hanya karena masalah perasaan terhadap seorang pria... **_

_**Baiklah,..lebih baik aku tidak mencampuri urusannya...aku akan pulang ke rumah...**_

Natsu meninggalkan Erza serta pria yang ada bersamanya itu, Natsu langsung berjalan sambil menendang-nendang kerikil yang ada di _Trotoar._

"Natsu...?" suara wanita yang sedang menepuk pundak Natsu dari belakang.

"Eh..?! Lucy, ternyata kau..." jawab Natsu setelah menoleh ke belakang.

"Sedang apa kau disini ? hmm..." tanya Lucy yang tersenyum.

"Tidak ada,..aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan setelah membeli beberapa kaset yang ingin aku dengarkan dirumah nanti..." jawab Natsu dengan nada datarnya.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu ? dingin sekali...tidak seperti kau yang biasanya..." Lucy cemberut.

"Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa ?" tanya Natsu

"Aku hanya sedang jalan-jalan saja"  
"Oh ya, tadi aku bertemu dengan Erza di _Cafe_ " kata Lucy.

"Aku tahu, dia sedang bersama seorang pria tadi...makanya aku tidak ingin mengganggunya..." sambung Natsu.

"Eh..?! seorang pria, siapa ? Erza hanya sendirian tadi di _Cafe_ , lalu aku menemuinya...kami sedikit berbincang-bincang untuk masalah acara _Live House Fukuoka_..." sambung Lucy.

 _ **Eh...?! berarti pria itu telah pergi sebelum Lucy datang menemui Erza...  
Pantas saja dia tidak tahu...**_

"Natsu, ini ambilah..." Lucy memberikan sebuah tiket

"Tiket apa ini ?" tanya Natsu.

"Itu tiket acara _Instrumental Music Classic_ di _Teather House_ , Erza menyuruhku untuk membagikannya padamu dan yang lainnya, acaranya besok jam 06.00 PM " jawab Lucy.

"Baiklah aku akan menontonnya, meskipun aku tidak bergitu tertarik dengan _Music Classic_ " balas Natsu.

"hmph...perkataanmu benar-benar menyebalkan, padahal aku suka dengan _Music Classic_ " Lucy menghela nafasnya karena kecewa atas ucapan Natsu.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _ **Apa yang terjadi dengan sikapnya itu...? aku tidak mengerti sama sekali...  
Dari tadi dia terlihat seperti sedang murung...**_

 _ **Dan tadi dia bilang Erza sedang bersama seorang pria...  
Sepertinya kau sedang cemburu, Natsu...hmm...**_

 _ **Natsu,.. jika kau cemburu, harusnya kau mencegah laki-laki itu...  
Mungkinkah Natsu akhir-akhir ini sedang menyukai Erza ?**_

 _ **Ah tidak mungkin, Natsu pernah mengatakan bahwa kalian berdua hanya sekedar teman dekat...**_

 _ **Tapi...kalau aku lihat kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini, kalian malah terlalu dekat,..  
Seolah-olah kalian berdua seperti sepasang kekasih,..**_

 _ **Menurutku kalian berdua sangat cocok jika kalian sedang bersama-sama...  
Karena aku melihat kesamaan diantara kalian berdua, meskipun sikap kalian bertolak belakang...**_

 _ **Erza orang yang begitu dingin, namun hatinya begitu hangat...  
Natsu orang yang riang dan mudah tertawa meskipun terlihat bodoh dan seenaknya saja...**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya jika kalian berdua suatu saat nanti menjalin hubungan yang serius...hmm...**_

 _ **Aku tahu kok, sebenarnya kalian berdua saling menyukai satu sama lain,..  
Namun kalian berdua saling menutupi perasaan yang kalian miliki, karena kalian satu Group Band...**_

* * *

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **9** **日** **( 09 Mei 2016 ) 03.30 PM**

Keadaan sudut pandang SMA Fujita, dimana Gray sedang menunggu dekat gerbang Sekolah tersebut untuk mengembalikan sesuatu yang sedang di genggam olehnya.

"Maaf, apa kau sedang mencari seseorang ? dilihat dari seragam yang kau pakai, kau seperti murid SMA Higashi..." kata penjaga gerbang Sekolah itu.

"Aku sedang mencari wanita yang bernama Juvia Lokser, apakah wanita itu sudah pulang ?" tanya Gray kepada penjaga gerbang sekolah itu.

"Orangnya seperti apa ? karena di sekolah ini siswa-siswi cukup banyak..." tanya balik penjaga gerbang itu.

"Baiklah, ini kartu pelajarnya..." Gray menunjukan kartu pelajar milik wanita itu kepada penjaga gerbang sekolah.

"kau mencari Juvia-chan?" tanya dari salah satu murid SMA Fujita yang kebetulan lewat keluar gerbang sekolah.

"I-iya, apakah kau tahu dimana dia ?" tanya Gray kepada salah satu murid SMA Fujita.

"Aku teman sekelasnya, tadi dia pulang lebih awal karena ada keperluan mendadak, dan aku tidak tahu keperluan mendadak yang dia lakukan itu..." jawab murid itu.

' _ **hmph...baiklah, sepertinya besok aku akan datang kesini lagi kesini dan mengembalikan kartu pelajar miliknya, sekarang aku harus siap-siap ke acara Teather House karena Lucy memberiku satu tiket untuk acara itu...'**_ gumam hati Gray yang masih menggenggam kartu pelajar yang ada ditangannya itu.

"Baiklah, terima kasih..." Gray bergegas meninggalkan SMA Fujita dan pulang kembali kerumahnya untuk bersiap-siap menonton acara tersebut.

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **9** **日** **( 09 Mei 2016 ) 06.00 PM**

Keadaan sudut pandang acara _Teather House_ , dimana mereka berlima yang sedang berpakaian formal mulai memasuki pintu utama untuk menyaksikan acara tersebut.

"Selamat datang, mohon untuk menunjukan tiket anda..." kata petugas bagian pengambilan tiket itu.  
"Baiklah, ini..." Erza memberikan tiket kepada petugas bagian pengambilan tiket itu, lalu diikuti mereka berempat untuk memberikan masing-masing tiket yang mereka bawa kepada petugas bagian pengambilan tiket.

Mereka berlima sedang berjalan di koridor untuk masuk ke acara _Teather House_ itu.

"Ini mengingatkanku dulu ketika Ibuku masih menjalani profesinya, dan..." pembicaraan Lucy terhenti karena mengingat Ibunya yang sudah meninggal ketika dia berumur 10 tahun.

"Ada apa Lucy /" tanya Loke kepada Lucy yang sedikit murung.

"Eh...?! tidak ada, aku hanya sedang teringat masa lalu..hmm..." Lucy mencoba menutupi kemurungannya dengan tersenyum.

"Acara ini cukup mewah, semuanya berpakaian formal, para pria memakai Jas hitam, dan para wanita memakai Gaun...hmm..." kata Loke.

"Erza juga terlihat lebih cantik dan dewasa ketika sedang memakai Gaun hitam, benarkan Natsu...?" tanya Lucy kepada Natsu.

"Eh...?! i-iya, dari dulu Erza memang sangat cantik..." sambung Natsu yang terbangun dari lamunannya.

' _ **Tidak nyambung tahu,...aku menayakan tentang gaun yang dipakai oleh Erza...kau malah menjawabnya dari dulu...hmph...'**_ gumam hati Lucy karena sikapnya Natsu yang aneh.

"Lucy juga cantik ketika sedang memakai Gaun merah, bagaimana kalau kita berdansa setelah acara ini selesai ? hmm..." Loke kembali meraih salah satu tangan Lucy.

"hmph...lagi-lagi kau bersikap seperti itu Loke,..tapi kau sangat tampan sekali dengan Jas berwarna coklat itu..." Lucy memandang sisi Loke yang sedang berpakaian formal, dan anehnya genggaman tangan Loke tidak dilepaskan olehnya.

"Tapi, aku tidak mengerti dengan penampilan Gray, kenapa bawahannya memakai celana _Jeans_..?" Natsu menyudutkan pandangannya.

"Terserah aku, yang penting warnanya hitam..." kata Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

Akhirnya mereka berlima memasuki pintu untuk acara tersebut dan duduk dibarisan ke tiga di antara lima barisan itu. Mereka berlima kebagian duduk diposisi tengah agak sedikit ke depan.

" **Baiklah, mari kita sambut penampilan kedua bersaudara untuk acara pentas** _ **Instrumental Music Classic**_ **ini, kedua bersaudara ini berasal dari Negara Mexico, mereka berdua masih muda namun cukup berbakat dalam hal** _ **Instrument**_ _ **Music Classic**_ **, baiklah kami persilahkan anda berdua untuk memasuki panggung, silahkan..."** kata pembawa acara _Teather House_ itu.

" _ **Perkenalkan, nama saya Juvia Lockser...salam kenal..."**_ wanita berambut biru itu membungkukan badannya untuk memberi salam hormat sambil memegang sebuah _Violin_.

' _ **Kprok...keprok...kprokk'**_ suara tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah.

" _ **Saya Jellal Fernandes, salam kenal..."**_ pria berparas tampan dan berambut biru itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan wanita berambut biru itu sambil memegang sebuah _Viola_.

' _ **Kprok...keprok...kprokk'**_ kembali terdengar suara tepuk tangan.

Kembali ke sudut pandang mereka berlima yang sedang menyaksikan acara itu, namu diantara mereka berlima ada dua orang yang sedang tercengang karena wajah mereka tidak asing.

"Mereka berdua serasi sekali, sayangnya mereka berdua bersaudara...hmm..." kata Loke yang sedang duduk disamping kanan kiri Lucy.

' _ **Itukan wanita yang waktu kemarin bertabrakan denganku di toko kaset...aku tidak menyangka dia akan tampil di acara seperti ini...aku benar-benar terkejut**_ **..'** gumam hati Gray karena tidak menyangka wanita berambut biru yang bernama Juvia Lockser itu seorang _Violinist_.

' _ **Pria itu...yang bersama Erza waktu kemarin siang...'**_ guman hati Natsu karena bertemu dengan pria berambut biru itu di acara _Teather House_.

"Jellal, aku tidak sabar ingin melihat kemampuan musikmu sekarang ini...hmm..." pandangan Erza terfokus pada pria berambut biru itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Erza,..?" tanya Lucy yang sedang ada disamping kanan Erza.

"Jellal Fernandes, dia adalah temanku waktu kecil...aku mulai mengenal musik setelah kenal dekat dengannya...hmm..." jawab Erza sambil menoleh ke Lucy.

Akhirnya penampilan kedua bersaudara itu dimulai, mereka yang menyaksikan acara itu tercengang karena alunan _Violin_ dan _Viola_ yang dikombinasikan itu begitu indah.

' _ **Hebat sekali...Juvia Lockser, wanita berambut panjang berwarna biru dan bergelombang itu benar-benar mengagumkan...'**_ gumam hati Gray yang terkagum-kagum dengan wanita yang memainkan _Violin_ itu.

" _Sugoii..._ ini adalah _Instrument_ yang berjudul _Sunrice Sunset_ , album dari _Romance Paradise_...aku tidak menyangka mereka membawakan _Instrument_ itu...hmm..." Lucy terkagum dengan kedua bersaudara itu.

"Akhirnya, cita-citamu tercapai Jellal..." Erza terkagum dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Apakah dia seorang _Violist_ , Erza ?" tanya Loke.

"Tidak, sebenarnya Jellal adalah seorang _Edisional_...dia bisa bermain semua jenis alat musik, bahkan kemampuan _Guitar_ -ku kalah olehnya..." Erza tersenyum kepada Loke setelah menjelaskan tentang sosok laki-laki teman dekatnya itu.

Kembali ke sudut panggung, kedua bersaudara itu telah selesai memainkan _Instrument Classic_ -nya.

" _ **Baiklah,..itu tadi adalah Instrument yang kami mainkan dengan judul Sunrice Sunset,.."**_ kata wanita yang bermain _Violin_ itu.

" _ **Kami ingin memanggil satu orang lagi untuk bermain Instrument bersama..."**_ sambung pria berambut biru yang memegang _Viola_.

" _ **Baiklah, Erza Scarlet...kami ingin kau naik ke atas panggung untuk bermain Instrument bersama kami...kau mainkanlah Guitar Acustict yang telah disediakan oleh kami, silahkan..."**_ panggil laki-laki itu kepada Erza untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Eh..?! Erza, kau dipanggil untuk naik ke atas panggung...ayo cepat maju ke depan Erza..." Lucy mendorong Erza untuk ke depan panggung itu.

"B-baiklah, mungkin aku tidak sebagus mereka berdua, tapi akan aku coba..hmm..." Erza akhirnya maju untuk naik ke atas panggung.

' _ **Kprok...keprok...kprokk'**_ kembali terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang tertuju kepada Erza.

" _ **Baiklah Erza Scarlet, ini Guitar Acustictnya...bermainlah bersama kami..."**_ pria itu memberikan _Guitar Acustict_ -nya kepada Erza.

" _ **Tentu, dengan senang hati...Instrument apa yang akan kita mainkan, Jellal Fernandes ?"**_ tanya Erza dengan nada yang mewah dan formal.

"Mereka berdua benar-benar serasi...hmm..." Sudut pandang Loke menyaksikan Erza yang sedang berdampingan dengan pria berambut biru itu diatas panggung.

' _ **Eh...?! tatapan Natsu begitu serius, apa yang sedang difikirkannya...?'**_ gumam hati Lucy kepada Natsu yang sedang disamping kirinya setelah Loke.

" _ **Para hadirin sekalian, kami akan membawakan sebuah Instrument Music Classic yang berjudul the Wall of the Sea...tentunya di iringi dengan Guitar Acustict yang akan dimainkan oleh Erza Scarlet...baiklah ayo kita mulai..."**_ kata pria berambut biru itu yang ada diatas panggung.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga bermain bersama untuk memainkan _Instrument_ yang berjudul _the Wall of the Sea_ yang begitu menggema dan terdengar seisi ruang acara _Teather House_. Semua yang menyaksikannya merasakan perasaan yang merinding karena alunan _Instrument Music Classic_ yang mereka bertiga bawakan.

"Erza, kau benar-benar mengagumkan...aku tidak tahu kau bisa bermain _Instrument Music Classic_ seperti itu..." Lucy terlalu terkagum hingga menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

"Benar-benar _Instrument_ yang sangat mewah,..mereka bertiga tidak main-main dengan _Instrument_ itu" sambung Gray.

"Juvia Lockser dan Jellal Fernandes, kedua bersaudara itu benar-benar menarik...dan lagi, Erza yang sedang bertampingan dengan Jellal Fernandes itu benar-benar serasi...hmm..." Loke ikut terkagum dengan penampilan mereka bertiga.

"..." Lucy hanya terdiam dan mengisyaratkan kepada Loke dengan menyiku pinggangnya.  
 _ **'Dasar Loke bodoh...jangan berbicara seperti itu di depan Natsu...kau tidak tahu apa-apa dengan apa yang dia rasakannya ketika melihat keadaan seperti ini...aku tahu dengan cara melihat wajahnya itu bahwa Natsu sedang cemburu...'**_ gumam hati Lucy yang kesal kepada Loke.

"hmph...baiklah aku menyerah,..laki-laki yang bernama Jellal Fernandes itu benar-benar hebat..." Natsu menghela nafasnyan dengan sedikit nada yang kasar.

' _ **Eh...?! Natsu kenapa sikapmu jadi kekanak-kanakan seperti itu...?'**_ gumam hati Lucy karena khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu sekarang.

Akhirnya pertunjukan _Instrument Music Classic_ pun selesai, Erza kembali turun dari panggung dan kedua bersaudara itu pergi ke ruang khusus yang disediakan untuk kedua bersaudara itu.

Setelah itu, Erza dan yang lainnya menuju ke ruangan khusus untuk peristirahan kedua bersaudara itu setelah tampil di acara tadi.

"Permisi, boleh kami masuk..." Erza mengetuk pintu ruangan itu.

"Silahkan Erza, masuklah...pintunya tidak dikunci..." kata Jellal

"Jellal, itu tadi hebat...maaf tadi permainanku buruk...hmm..." sambung Erza yang telah memasuki ruangan kedua bersaudara itu.

"Tidak juga, kau bisa mengimbangi permainan _Instrument_ kami, Erza..." kata Jellal

"Permisi nona Lockser, waktu kemarin kau menjatuhkan kartu pelajarmu..." sambung Gray yang menyerahkan kartu pelajar itu kepada Juvia.

"Terima kasih, panggil saja Juvia, siapa namamu?" tanya Juvia.

"Gray Fullbuster, panggil saja Gray..." Gray memperkenalkan dirinya pada Juvia.

"Baiklah, Gray- _kun_...hmm..." Juvia tersenyum kepadanya hingga Gray memalingkan mukanya karena malu.

"Gray, wajahmu yang malu-malu seperti itu menandakan bahwa kau suka dengannya...haha...haha..." kata Loke sambil merangkul pundak Gray.

"Kau diam saja bodoh...!" Gray menggerutu dengan nada yang pelan.

' _ **Sejujurnya aku malu...kenapa dia langsung menambahkan –kun seperti itu padaku...? padahal kita baru pertama kali berkenalan...'**_ gumam hati Gray.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kalian berdua pergi keatas untuk cari udara segar..." kata Jellal yang secara tiba-tiba mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Eh...?! Jellal- _ni_ , Juvia-!" pembicaraan Juvia langsung dipotong oleh Jellal.

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu...karena pria itu temannya Erza juga..." kata Jellal.

"Baiklah, Gray- _kun_...ayo kita pergi ke atas..." ajak Juvia kepada Gray sambil mengandeng tangannya.

"A-ano...eh.." Gray terkaku karena gugup untuk pertama kalinya terhadap seorang wanita secantik Juvia.

"Sudahlah Gray, jangan menolak kesempatan ini...bagaimana kalau aku temani bersama Lucy...? kami juga ingin pergi ke lantai atas untuk mencari udara segar, iyakan Lucy...?" seperti biasa Loke selalu meraih tangannya Lucy.

"I-iya, baiklah...hmm..." Lucy tidak bisa apa-apa dengan keadaan seperti ini.  
 _'_ _ **Hmph...dasar, jadi siapa yang mengambil kesempatan...Gray atau kau, Loke...?'**_ gumam Lucy.

"Baiklah, kami berempat pergi dulu...kalian bertiga berbincang-bincanglah..." Loke dan yang lainnya pergi keluar ruangan itu untuk menuju ke lantai atas ruang terbuka.

"Baiklah Erza, silahkan duduk...oh iya, siapa pria yang bersamamu ini...?" tanya Jellal sambil duduk di kursi _Sofa_ yang telah disediakan diruang itu.

"Namanya Natsu Dragneel..." Erza memperkenalkan Natsu pada Jellal.

"Panggil saja Natsu " kata Natsu dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

' _ **Eh..?! Natsu kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu pada Jellal...?**_ _'_ gumam Erza karena terkejut.

"Baiklah Natsu, namaku Jellal Fernandes, kau juga bisa memanggilku Jellal " kata Jellal dengan sikap yang menawan.

 _Jellal Fernandes, pria berusia 20 tahun. berasal dari Negara Mexico. Wajahnya yang tampan dan menawan serta rambutnya berwarna biru ini adalah teman masa kecil Erza. Dia adalah seorang Edisional musik yang bisa bermain alat musik apapun._

"Jellal, bagaimana kabarmu setelah pulang dari Mexico selama tiga tahun ini..." tanya Erza untuk membuka sebuah obrolan.

"Ketika aku disana selama tiga tahun, aku belajar berbagai alat musik hingga akhirnya aku berhasil menjadi _Edisional_ , sebenarnya ini cukup sulit...namun aku berusaha keras untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku ini, lalu bagaimana denganmu, Erza..?" tanya balik Jellal kepada Erza.

"Sewaktu aku masuk SMA Higashi, aku membangun sebuah kelas musik...kau tahu, aku banyak mengalami kesulitan-kesulitan untuk membangun kelas musikku itu, tapi akhirnya kelas musikku telah diresmikan..." jawab Erza serta penjelasan tentang kelas musiknya.

"Aku ikut senang mendengar keberhasilanmu dalam membangun sebuah kelas musik di sekolahmu itu, kau benar-benar mengagumkan Erza..." sambung Jellal.

"Benarkah? Aku hanya berusaha keras agar cita-citaku tercapai meskipun belum sepenuhnya, tapi aku senang dengan keberhasilanmu itu Jellal, kau sudah berhasil menjadi _Edisional_ yang hebat...hmm..." sambung pembicaraan panjang Erza.

' _ **Apa yang aku lakukan disini ? hanya terdiam diri dan tidak bisa masuk ke dalam pembicaraan mereka berdua, benar-benar menyebalkan...ch!'**_ gumam Natsu karena kesal.

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **9** **日** **( 09 Mei 2016 ) 08.00 PM**

Sudut pandang di atas lantai ruang terbuka di gedung _Teather House_ , mereka berempat mulai berbincang-bincang untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain kepada Juvia.

"Namamu tadi Juvia bukan? bukankah kau murid SMA Fujita itu...?" pertanyaan Gray yang bodoh untuk membuka pembicaraan karena Gray sedang gugup sekarang ini.

"Iya, Juvia sekolah disana, Gray- _kun_ bisa lihat sendiri di kartu pelajar yang Gray- _kun_ temukan, bukan?...Hmm..." Juvia hanya tersenyum ketika melihat kegugupan yang dirasakan oleh Gray.

 _Juvia Lokser, wanita berusia 17 tahun berasal dari bangsa Mexico, dia adalah adik perempuannya Jellal Fernandes. Wanita ini memiliki rambut panjang yang indah dan bergelombang serta warna rambutnya yang biru. Tatapan matanya tajam seperti Erza, namun lebih ramah dari pada Lucy._

"Oh ya, aku lupa...maaf " Gray hanya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sendiri karena baru pertama kali merasakan perasaan seperti ini terhadap wanita.

"Gray, kau payah sekali kalau dalam masalah wanita...hahaa..." Loke mentertawakan Gray di depan Juvia.

"Oii..Oii...kau diam saja Loke..." kata Gray dengan nada beratnya.

"Begini caranya kalau bertemu dengan seorang wanita cantik..." Loke meraih salah satu tangan Juvia.  
"Namaku Leo Loke, kau bisa memanggilku Loke..." Loke memperkenalkan dirinya pada Juvia dengan sikap menawannya yang anehnya itu.

"A-ano...Eto..." Juvia menjadi serba salah diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Loke.

" **Caramu itu terlalu sembrono, dasar Loke bodoh!"** bentak Lucy sambil menjitak kepala Lok **e** _ **'PLTAK!'**_

"Oh iya, namaku Lucy Heartfilia...salam kenal Juvia..." Lucy langsung memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Juvia setelah menjitak Loke.

"Iya, salam kenal Lucy...hmm.." kata Juvia dengan senyumannya yang begitu menawan.

Tiba-tiba angin malam menyambut mereka berempat hingga merasakan dingin yang menusuk.

"hachimh...!" terdengar suara bersin kecil Juvia yang begitu menawan.

' _ **Eh...? suara bersinnya begitu merdu dan sikap bersin wanita ini begitu anggun dan sempurna, kok bisa...?'**_ gumam hati Gray yang terpaku pada wanita disampingnya itu.

"Juvia, pakailah Jas miliku ini...nanti kau masuk angin..." Gray memakaikan Jasnya kepada Juvia.

"Terima kasih Gray- _kun_ , nanti Juvia kembalikan setelah kita meninggalkan tempat ini..." kata Juvia sikap yang ramah.

" **HUACHIM!"** terdengar suara ledakan bersin dari Lucy yang sontak membuat semuanya terkejut.

' _ **Eh..?! benar-benar menyebalkan suara bersin miliknya itu...padahal sama-sama wanita...aku benar-benar tidak mengerti,..kenapa perbedaan ini begitu jauh sekali...?'**_ gumam hati Gray dengan sudut pandang yang anehnya kepada Lucy.

"Lucy, pakailah Jasku ini...nanti kau juga masuk angin..." Loke mencoba menempelkan Jas miliknya pada Lucy.

Tiba-tiba angin kencang datang menyambut Loke dan Lucy hingga Jas itu terbang ke udara.

" **Ghaaaa! Jas buatan Jerman miliku!"** Loke mengejar Jas yang terbang itu jatuh ke bawah gedung _Teather House_.

"Apa-apaan sih dia itu? aku tidak mengerti sama sekali tingkah lakunya..." Gray meneteskan keringat besarnya dibelakang kepala begitu juga dengan Juvia.

"Oh ya Juvia, tadi permainan _Violin_ -mu hebat sekali, aku terkagum melihat penampilanmu..." akhirnya Gray memulai pembicaraannya dengan normal kepada Juvia.

"Tadi Juvia sempat gugup, namun Juvia berusaha untuk bermain secara _Professional_..." kata Juvia.

"mmm...mungkin aku juga akan gugup, karena aku juga akan tampil di acara _Live House Fukuoka_ dalam waktu tiga hari ini..." sambung Gray dengan sedikit malu-malu.

" _Live House Fukuoka_? Bukankah itu acara untuk _Group Band_ yang suka membawakan _Music Rock Alternatif_..?" tanya Juvia sambil menatap wajah Gray.

"I-iya, kami berlima akan tampil disana, karena posisiku adalah _Bassist_..." kata Gray yang sedang gugup.

"Benar juga, waktu kemarin kita saling beradu...kalau tidak salah buku kita telah tertukar,...ini salah Juvia juga karena tergesa-gesa...maaf ya, Gray- _kun_...hmm..." kata Juvia.

"Oh ya Juvia, apa kau suka dengan _Group Band_ juga...?" sambung pertanyaan Gray.

"Suka sekali, apalagi Juvia paling suka melihat sosok seorang _Bassist_ , karena suara _Bass_ itu terdengar lembut meskipun nadanya rendah...hmm..." kata Juvia sambil tersenyum kepada Gray.

' _ **Eh...?! perkataannya itu membuat aku semakin gugup saja...jangan-jangan...akh sudahlah...aku tidak berharap wanita ini menyukaiku karena aku seorang Bassist...karena masih banyak seorang Bassist yang lebih hebat dariku...kau harus sadar Gray...dirimu itu siapa...'**_ gumam hati Gray karena bimbang dengan perkataannya Juvia.

"Baiklah aku menyerah,..kau sangat beruntung Gray..." Loke mendongkol karena tidak ada wanita secantik Juvia yang menyukai seorang _Drummer_ meskipun itu Loke sekalipun.

"mmm...Gray- _kun_ , bolehkan Juvia pergi ke acara _Live House Fukuoka_ itu untuk melihat penampilan _Group Band_ kalian?" tanya Juvia.

"B-boleh saja, tapi apa tidak apa-apa kau melihat penampilan kami? karena kami akan membawakan sebuah lagu yang beraliran _Music Metal_..." jawab Gray sambil mempertanyakan kembali niat Juvia.

' _ **Sepertinya aku akan semakin gugup kalau Juvia menonton permainan Bass-ku...'**_ gumam hati Gray.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor ? agar Juvia bisa menghubungi Gray- _kun_..." saran Juvia.

"Eh..?!" Gray terkejut karena begitu tiba-tiba.

"Tidak mau ya?" tanya Juvia sambil menatap mata Gray yang sedang gugup.

"B-baiklah, aku tidak keberatan..." Gray langsung mengambil _Smartphone_ -nya dari saku.

Gray akhirnya bertukar nomor dengan Juvia, entah apa yang membuat mereka berdua menjadi begitu cepat akrab.

"Sudah masuk, terima kasih Gray- _kun_..." kata Juvia yang sedang mengecek nomor Gray yang sudah masuk.

"Lucy, bagaimana kalau kita tukar nomor ?" kata Loke kepada Lucy.

" **Kau sudah punya nomorku!"** bentak Lucy kepada Loke.

"Aku kan hanya basa-basi, kenapa kau marah...?" Loke mendongkol.

"mmm...Juvia, nanti aku akan mengembalikan bukumu yang telah tertukar dengan buku milikku..., mungkin besok aku akan menemuimu di SMA Fujita..." kata Gray.

"Baiklah Gray- _kun_ , Juvia akan tunggu setelah pulang sekolah...hmm..." balas Juvia dengan senyuman hangatnya.

Lalu tiba-tiba Natsu datang menghampiri mereka berempat.

"hmph...buang-buang waktu saja..." Natsu menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Ada apa Natsu? bukankah kau bersama Erza dan Jellal?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak ada, mungkin mereka sedang berbincang-bincang untuk masa lalu mereka, jadi aku tidak ingin ikut campur...makanya aku datang kemari mencari kalian..." kata Natsu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"mmm...oh ya, namamu Juvia Lockser kan? namaku Natsu Dragneel, kau boleh memanggilku Natsu..." Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya pada Juvia.

"Iya, Natsu-san juga boleh memanggil Juvia dengan Juvia...salam kenal...hmm..." balas perkenalan Juvia pada Natsu.

' _ **Eh..?! saking ramahnya...ucapan wanita ini susah dimengerti...kenapa dia tidak pernah menggunakan kata...kau...aku...seperti orang biasa pada umumnya...? dia memanggil orang dengan sebuah nama, begitu juga dengan dirinya sendiri...Juvia itu sangat unik...'**_ gumam hati Gray.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita kembali ? disini terlalu dingin karena sudah hampir larut malam..." ajak Natsu kepada mereka berempat.

"Baiklah Juvia, ayo kita pergi dari sini..." Gray secara tidak sengaja reflek merangkul pundak Juvia.

"hmm...?" Juvia melirik kearah pundaknya sendiri.

"Eh...maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud...ah sudahlah lupakan...ayo kita pergi dari sini..." Gray mengalihkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Baiklah..." sambung Lucy.

"Ok..." sambung Loke.

Natsu dan yang lainnya pergi meninggalkan tempat terbuka itu, lalu turun menelusuri belokan-belokan tangga. Namu ada yang membuat Natsu dan yang lainnya terkejut ketika sampai dibelokan tangga yang terakhir.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _ **Apakah Erza dari tadi sedang berpelukan dengan pria itu...  
Baiklah aku mengerti...karena ini memang bukan urusanku...**_

 _ **Karena Erza telah lama mengenal pria itu sejak masa kecil...  
Jika mereka jadian itu wajar...**_

 _ **Mungkin mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain...  
Aku tidak bisa melarang Erza untuk menyukai siapapun...**_

 _ **Karena Erza juga memiliki hak untuk dirinya sendiri...  
Bukankah Erza adalah temanku juga...? **_

_**Jadi aku harus mendukungnya apapun yang terjadi...  
Dan aku juga harus mengerti tentang perasaan hatinya...**_

Normal P.O.V

"Mmm...Erza, aku akan pulang duluan, karena hari sudah mulai semakin gelap..." panggil Natsu yang berusaha tersenyum kepada Erza.

"Eh...?! Natsu sejak kapan..? baiklah kita juga akan pulang, Natsu..." kata Erza sambil melepaskan pelukan dari pria itu karena terkejut atas kedatangan Natsu yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau dan Jellah sudah lama tidak bertemu bukan? Kalian berbincang-bincanglah dulu...dah..." Natsu bergegas meninggalkan yang lainnya.

"Lucy, apa yang terjadi...?" tanya Erza kepada Lucy

"Entahlah Erza, mungkin ada sesuatu yang menyinggung perasaannya..." Lucy menyindir Erza secara tidak langsung.

"Baiklah Jellal, Juvia...kita juga akan segera pulang...karena sudah hampir larut malam..." Erza izin pamit pada Jellal dan Juvia.

"Erza, nanti kita akan bicara lagi besok...selamat malam..." kata Jellal.

"Baikla Juvia, aku pulang dulu...nanti aku akan mengembalikan buku _Violin_ -mu besok...dah.." Gray undur diri dihadapan Juvia.

"Iya, Gray- _kun_ , hati-hati di jalannya...hmm..." balas Juvia.

"Aku juga, selamat malam..." Lucy mengikuti Erza dan Gray.

"Baiklah, Jellal dan Juvia...sampai ketemu lagi...hmm..." sambung Loke yang undur diri dari hadapan kedua bersaudara itu.

Mereka berempat sedang berjalan dikoridor untuk menuju jalan pintu keluar.

"A-ano...Erza-" pembicaraan Lucy yang terpotong.

"Lucy, hari ini aku senang sekali, ini diluar dugaanku...hmm..." Erza sedang merasa senang setelah berbincang-bincang dengan Jellal teman masa kecilnya.

' _ **Erza, kenapa kau tidak menyadari perasaan Natsu saat ini...baiklah aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu Erza, aku hanya khawatir Group Band kita terpecah gara-gara hal seperti ini...'**_ gumam hati Lucy dengan renungannya.

"Kau tahu Erza, ada seseorang yang sedang senang seperti dirimu disini...hmm.." Loke mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Gray.

"Oii...oii...Jangan menatapku seperti itu, menyebalkan...!" Gray memberatkan nada suaranya.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **10** **日** **( 10 Mei 2016 ) 11.30 AM**

Keadaan sudut pandang kelas musik SMA, mereka kembali berlatih untuk acara _Live House Fukuoka_ yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi. Natsu sedang bernyanyi dalam bagian bait lagu yang telah ditentukannya itu.

 _ **Well as I open my eyes...  
I see my Shadow...  
Will I retur...?**_

"Eh...? kenapa kau berhenti bernyanyi Natsu..." tanya Lucy.

"Maaf Lucy, aku sedikit lupa liriknya...baiklah sekali lagi..." balas Natsu.

Musik kembali dimainkan.

 _ **Well as I open my eyes...  
I see my Shadow...  
Will I return like myself...  
Or parted atoms...**_

' _ **Uhuk...uhukh...uhukh..'**_ Natsu terbatuk dibait lagu itu ketika sedang melakukan _Scream Vocal._

"Natsu, lebih baik kau minum dulu...nanti tenggorokanmu kering..." saran Erza kepada Natsu.

"Tidak apa-apa Erza, aku sudah minum banyak air sebelum kita latihan hari ini..." balas Natsu.

"T-tapi-" Erza terpotong pembicaraannya.

"Sudahlah,...acaranya akan dimulai dua hari lagi..kita tidak bisa buang-buang waktu... ayo kita mulai..."

"Begini saja, untuk sementara kau jangan bernyanyi dulu dalam bait lagumu...aku khawatir dengan pita suaramu..." saran Erza kepada Natsu.

"Oh baiklah, _senpai_..." Entah kenapa Natsu mengatakan hal itu pada Erza seperti seolah-olah dia baru bergabung dikelas musik.

' _ **Natsu...kenapa sikapmu jadi seperti itu padaku hari ini...?'**_ gumam hati Erza karena terkejut ketika Natsu memanggil dirinya _senpai_.

Mereka berlima kembali latihan, sekarang ini mereka sedang bermain dalam ke kosongan lagu untuk diisi dengan sebuah _Melody_.

"Oii..Natsu, _Melody_ yang kau mainkan keluar dari nada awal..." kata Gray.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu maafkan aku...mungkin permainan _Guitar_ -ku tidak sehebat Erza..." Natsu mencoba bersikap santai.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Natsu...?!" Erza menyudutkan pandangan tajamnya seperti waktu itu kepada Natsu.

"I-iya, begitulah kenyataannya Erza, aku memang tidak sehebat dirimu...waktu kau bermain dengan Jellal kau sungguh hebat, kalau aku berada dalam posisimu...mungkin aku tid-" _**'PLAK!'**_ pembicaraan Natsu terhenti karena terkena tamparan tangan Erza.

" **Erza!"** serentak Gray, Loke, dan Lucy memanggil namanya.

"Eh..?!" Erza akhirnya tersedar dari perbuatannya pada Natsu.  
"N-Natsu, a-aku...maafkan aku..." Erza menurunkan nada suaranya karena merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Erza..." Natsu menundukan kepalanya.  
"Aku hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik untuk _Group Band_ kita, dan berusaha memahamimu..." Natsu menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"Tapi pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa memahami dirimu...itu berarti, kita memang benar-benar tidak satu faham,.." lanjut Natsu.

"Sepertinya, sekarang ini aku sudah menjadi beban dalam _Group Band-_ mu.., terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku dalam _Group Band_ -mu...selamat tinggal, Scarlet..." Natsu mengemas tas miliknya hingga pergi meninggalkan kelas musik.

"Sepertinya, aku juga bukan ketua yang baik dikelas musikku sendiri..." kata Erza dengan nada yang menggetar seolah-olah ingin menangis.

"hiks...hiks...hiks..." tangisan Erza pun keluar karena tidak tertahan.

"Erza, kami tidak menilai dirimu seperti-" pembicaraan Lucy terpotong oleh Gray ketika Lucy merangkul Erza.

"Erza, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Natsu...tapi kau adalah ketua dalam _Group Band_ kami...jika kau bersikap seperti itu, maka semua anggotamu akan mundur..." Gray mulai serius dengan sikapnya.

"Itu benar Erza, kita bukan sedang main-main...bukankah kau sendiri yang telah menyatukan hati kami untuk selalu bersama-sama dalam _Group Band_ ini" sambung Loke.

"Baiklah... kita akan kembali berlatih meskipun hanya empat orang,..waktu kita tinggal dua hari lagi...kita masih sempat untuk menunggu Natsu kembali..." sambung Erza yang sedang menghapus air matanya.

"Erza, mungkin ini akan terdengar mencampuri urusanmu, kami melihat kalian berdua sedang berpelukan ketika kita menuruni tangga..." pembicaraan Lucy terhenti.

"Katakan saja Lucy, aku akan menjawabnya...karena aku tidak ingin ada rahasia diantara kita semua sehingga membuat semuanya salah faham..." sambung Erza.

"Apa kau dengan Jellal memiliki hubungan khusus setelah dia kembali dari Mexico...?" tanya Lucy.

"Baiklah, aku akan jujur dengan perasaanku, dari dulu aku memang menyukai Jellal...entah kenapa perasaan itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja ketika pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya...aku mengenal dunia musik darinya...dia selalu menolongku...bahkan dulu kita telah berjanji untuk mendirikan sebuah _Group Band_ bersama..." Erza menjelaskan tentang perasaannya terhadap Jellal di depan semuanya.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Natsu sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari lapangan Sepak Bola sambil menonton sebuah pertandingan karena Sepak Bola adalah salah satu favoritnya.

 _ **Pada akhirnya hubungan pertemananku dengan Erza menjadi seperti ini...  
Ternyata sulit juga untuk menjadi seseorang yang tidak egois...**_

 _ **Perkataanku tadi telah menyinggungnya...  
Padalah aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu...**_

 _ **Aku berusahaa untuk memahaminya...  
Semua itu aku lakukan untuk membayar sikapku sewaktu kita masih di kelas belajar Guitar...**_

 _ **Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi...  
Aku mulai mengenal sifatnya ketika dia sedang dalam keadaan terdesak seperti waktu itu...  
Padalah aku pernah membencinya, tapi dia tidak pernah membenciku...**_

 _ **Bahkan dia selalu menolongku...  
Tapi aku malah menyakiti perasaanmu...**_

 _ **Maafkan aku...Erza**_

"Natsu...kau sedang apa disini...?" tanya dari anggota _Club_ sepak bola.

"Apakah aku tidak boleh berada disini...?" tanya balik Natsu.

"Tidak juga, kebetulan kami kekurangan satu orang...apa kau mau ikut?" tanya anggota lainnya.

"Ayolah, sudah lamakan kau tidak berkumpul seperti ini dengan kami...haha..."

"mmm...baiklah, aku juga ingin menghilangkan rasa bosanku..hahaha..." akhirnya Natsu sedikit terhibur dengan kegiatan lain setelah pertengkaran dengan Erza.

 _ **Untuk sementara aku ingin menangkan fikiranku...**_

Normal P.O.V

Kembali ke sudut panggang kelas musik, dimana Erza telah menceritakan perasaannya terhadap Jellal tadi.

"Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini, dan aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku..." Erza terdiam setelah selesai mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Jadi seperti itu rasanya jika kita sedang menyukai seseorang...ini sulit,.." sambung Gray.

"Sekarang aku mengerti Erza, kau benar-benar dalam posisi yang sulit...karena kau selalu terfokus dengan _Group Band_ -mu, kalau aku ada dalam posisimu...mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, maaf jika aku berfikiran _negative thinking_ seperti ini..." sambung Lucy.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan latihan kita...?" tanya Loke.

"Kita akan tetap latihan, kau tidak usah khawatir kelas ini akan dibubarkan, karena peraturan sekolah tidak berpengaruh untuk permasalahan internal yang ada pada kelas musik kita, aku sudah membaca aturan-aturan dalam pembuatan Ekskul baru sebelum melakukan tanda tangan diatas kertas peresmian..." lanjut Erza.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba untuk mengambil bait yang dinyayikan oleh Natsu itu,.." sambung Gray sambil membaca lirik dari bait milik Natsu.

"Kau bisa melakukannya Gray,.. hanya saja, kau harus hati-hati untuk melakukan _Scream Vocal_ , jadi jangan terlalu memaksakan jika itu tidak kuat..." sambung Erza.

"Ok, mari kita mulai latihan kembali...1...2...3..." Loke memulai aba-aba untuk memulai sebuah musik.

Sementara ini, mereka berlatih hanya empat orang. Namu mereka tetap berusaha keras untuk menutupi kekurangan dari anggota yang sedang tidak ada.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **11** **日** **( 11 Mei 2016 ) 00.20 PM**

Natsu saat ini sedang latih tanding dengan _Club_ sepak bola, tapi Natsu belum memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan _Club_ itu karena Natsu belum memutuskan untuk keluar dari kelas musik secara resmi.

"Yosuke, terima umpan trobosanku ini..." Natsu mengumpan Bola yang ada pada kakinya itu setelah menggiringnya ke depan.

"Siap, seperti biasa umpan terobosanmu selalu tepat..." kata teman sepak bolanya.

"Sudahlah, nanti kau harus melakukan umpan lambung dari sisi kanan...aku akan mencoba melakukan salto yang sudah lama tidak aku lakukan..." Natsu menerobos ke kotak finalty.

"Natsu, bersiaplah...aku akan melakukan umpan lambung..." akhirnya umpan lambung dilakukan oleh teman sepak bolannya.

"Baiklah, terima ini...ghaa!" Natsu melakukan tendangan salto, namun meleset hingga bola itu melambung jauh keluar lapanan sepak bola.

"Eh..?! maaf...hahaha..." kata Natsu karena bola itu melambung terlalu jauh.

"tidak usah difikirkan, baiklah aku akan mengambilnya..." kata teman sepak bola itu.

"Tunggu, biar aku yang mengambilnya...tadi bola itu menuju arah koridor halaman sekolah.." Natsu bergegas pergi kearah dimana bola itu telah melambung karena tendangan saltonya.

Ketika Natsu ingin mengambil bola itu, ada seseorang yang telah memegang bola tersebut karena jatuh dihadapannya hingga ia memungutnya.

"Erza, sedang apa kau disini...? bukankah kau sedang ada jam latihan kelas musik..?" tanya Natsu yang mencoba bersikap santai dan menghampirinya untuk mengambil bola yang ada ditangan Erza.

"Natsu, maafkan aku atas kejadian kemarin...sehingga-" Erza kembali dipotong pembicaraannya.

"Jangan di fikirkan Erza, aku hanya tidak ingin ada konflik diantara kita...aku sudah melupakan kejadian kemarin kok...hmm..." kata Natsu yang masih mencoba bersikap santai setelah mengambil bola dari tangan Erza.

"Apa hari ini kau sedang merasa senang, Natsu...?" tanya Erza dalam keadaan murung.

"Tentu saja, karena aku sudah lama tidak melakukan salah satu kegemaranku yang sudah lama aku tinggalkan...ternyata mereka masih mau menerimaku untuk menjadi anggotanya...haha...haha..." Natsu menutupi perasaan itu dengan tawa khasnya.

"mmm...Natsu, apakah kita masih bisa berteman...?" tanya Erza sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tentu saja Erza, kalau aku sudah menganggapmu seorang teman...ya berarti temanku untuk selamanya...baiklah Erza aku pergi dulu...karena mereka semua sudah menungguku dilapangan sepak bola...permisi..." Natsu undur diri dari hadapan Erza dan bergegas menuju lapangan sambil menendang bola yang ada ditangannya itu ke arah lapang.

' _ **Meskipun kau masih menganggapku teman, tapi aku tidak mau jika kita seperti ini Natsu...bukankah kalau seperti ini sama saja dengan kita dulu, hanya saja yang membedakannya kita bisa saling berbicara...'**_ gumam hati Erza dalam renungannya.

Sudut pandang dilantai atas ruang terbuka, Lucy bersama Lisanna dan juga Gray dan Loke sedang memperhatikan Natsu dari atas sana.

"Lucy, bukankah ini jam untuk waktu latihan kalian? Kenapa Natsu ada di _Club_ sepak bola?" tanya Lisanna yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Itulah yang aku cemaskan saat ini Lisanna, aku takut Natsu tidak akan kembali lagi bergabung dikelas musik kita..." jawab Lucy yang sedang merasa cemas.

"Waktu dikelas 1 – 5 juga dia agak sedikit menjaga jarak dengan kita berdua, mungkin Natsu tidak ingin membahas yang kemarin-kemarin " sambung Loke.

"hmph...kalau sudah seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi ? kita hanya menunggu keputusannya...karena dia belum resmi keluar dari kelas musik kita " lanjut Gray dengan keluhannnya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan Natsu seperti itu ? bukankah kalian ini berteman?" tanya Lisanna dengan sedikit khawatir.

"Sebagai teman, kita tidak bisa memaksanya untuk menghentikan kehendak itu...jika kita lakukan, maka teman kita yang satu itu akan merasa kecewa..." sambung Gray.

' _ **ring-ring-ring'**_ suara _Smartphon_ milik Gray berbunyi.

"Disini Gray Fullbuster,...ada apa Juvia..." jawab Gray ketika mengangkat _Smartphone_ -nya.

" _Gray-kun, apa kau sibuk hari ini setelah pulang sekola ?."_ tanya Juvia.

"hmm, aku tidak sibuk...ada apa?" tanya Gray.

" _Begini, bagaimana kalau kita ketemuan disebuah Cafe saja ?_ " sambung tanya Juvia.

"B-baiklah Juvia, aku juga ingin bertemu denganmu untuk menukar buku kita yang telah tertukar ini..." jawab Gray.

" _Iya, Juvia akan menunggu Gray-kun...Juvia akhiri dulu obrolannya...nanti kita sambung disana, ok ?"_ kata Juvia.

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu nanti..." Gray menutup _Smartphone_ -nya namun wajahnya seperti sedang merasa senang.

"Gray, itu tadi siapa?" tanya Lisanna.

"Kau ketinggalan berita Lisanna, Gray sekarang sudah punya pacar orang Mexico...hmm..." sambung Loke.

" **Kami tidak pacaran!"** bentak Gray kepada Loke.

"Tapi waktu malam kemarin, kalian berdua benar-benar cocok...Gray memakaikan Jasnya kepada Juvia ketika sedang bersin karena masuk angin..." sambung Lucy.

" **Lucy, kau jangan ikut-ikutan!"** Gray mulai kesal dengan gosip kedekatannya dengan Juvia.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu Gray, tidak seperti biasanya kau bersikap seperti itu terhadap wanita...hmm..." Lisanna tersenyum melihat Gray yang akhirnya tertarik dengan seorang wanita.

"Tapi, waktu malam kemarin...aku mendengar ledakan bersin yang begitu dasyat pada wanita berambut pirang itu..." Gray menyudutkan pandangannya pada Lucy..

" **KYAA! JANGAN MEMBONGKAR HAL ITU!"** bentak Lucy kepada Gray.

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **11** **日** **( 11 Mei 2016 ) 04.15 PM**

Sudut pandang keadaan di tempat _Cafe_ , Gray dan Juvia sedang duduk berdua secara berhadapan dimeja yang telah telah disediakan di _Cafe_ tersebut.

"Ini menu pesanannya, silahkan pilih mau pesan apa?" tanya pelayan _Cafe_ itu yang sedang berada di tengah-tengah mereka berdua.

"Apa ya? mmm... Gray- _kun_ mau pesan apa?" tanya Juvia

"A-aku suka _Ice Cream Vanilla_..." kata Gray sambil memalingkan mukannya.

"Bailah kalau begitu, Juvia juga akan pesan _Ice Cream Vanilla_...hmm..." Juvia tersenyum kepada Gray.

" _Ice Cream Vanilla_ untuk dua orang, baiklah akan segera kami antar, permisi..." pelayan itu undur diri untuk membuat pesanan mereka berdua.

"mmm...apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan pria sepertiku Juvia...?" tanya Gray yang sedang gugup.

"Menurut Juvia, Gray- _kun_ itu unik...karena baru pertama kali ada pria yang suka makan _Ice Cream Vanilla_ ketika sedang bersama seorang wanita..." Secara tidak langsung Juvia sedang mengamati sifat yang dimiliki oleh Gray.

' _ **Sebelumnya pernah ada yang mentertawakanku ketika aku makan Ice Cream Vanilla dikantin sekolah'**_ gumam hati Gray sambil mengingat kejadian itu.

" _Kyahahaha...ini menggelikan, ternyata ada juga pria yang suka makan Ice Cream Vanilla sepertimu Gray..hahaha..hahaha..." Lucy mentertawakan Gray sambil memukul-mukul meja._

" _ **Ghaa! Berisik! Terserah aku mau makan apa juga!"**_ _bentak Gray kepada Lucy waktu itu._

' _ **Setelah kejadian itu...aku makan Ice Cream Vanilla secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena dipermalukan seperti itu oleh Lucy...dan sekarang aku sedang menguji Juvia...apakah dia akan mentertawakanku atau tidak...tapi ternyata Juvia bukan wanita seperti itu...'**_ gumam hati Gray setelah membayangkan kejadian itu.

"hmm, ada apa Gray- _kun_...kenapa Gray- _kun_ melihat Juvia seperti itu...?" tanya Juvia karena heran melihat Gray yang terus menatap dirinya.

"Eh...?! tidak, aku tidak apa-apa kok...?" Gray terkejut setelah ditanya seperti itu oleh Juvia.

"Ini dua _Ice Cream Vanilla_ yang telah dipesan..." kata pelayan itu yang sedang membagikan _Ice Cream Vanilla_ yang telah dipesan oleh Gray dan Juvia.

"Terima kasih" kata Juvia.

"Terima kasih" sambung Gray sambil membawa _Ice Cream Vanilla_ miliknya.

"Oh ya, sampai mana tadi?" tanya Juvia.

"Eh...aku hampir lupa dengan buku milikmu, tunggu sebentar..." Gray mengambil buku milik Juvia dari tasnya yang tersimpan diatas meja.  
"Ini, ambilah Juvia..." Gray memberikan buku itu kepada Juvia.

"Terima kasih telah menyimpannya Gray- _kun_...hmm..." Juvia menempelkan buku itu ke dadanya karena merasa senang buku itu masih ada ditangan Gray.

" _Violin_ ya? Alat musik itu dibuat pada abad ke-16 di negara Italia...pencipta pertama alat musik itu adalah Gasparo da Salo dan Giovanni Maggini...pada pertengahan abad ke-18, _Violin_ itu sangat penting dalam musik _Instrumental ansambel_ , lalu pada abad ke-19, _Violin_ itu menjadi tenar karena di tangan pemain _Violin virtuoso_ seperti Nicolo Paganini dan Pablo de Sarasete,...dan pada abad ke-20 akhir, _Violin_ itu sendiri mencapai ketinggian baru baik dalam aspek teknisi maupun artistik, Isaac Stern dan Fritz Kreisler adalah beberapa ikon terkenal saat ini...benarkan?" Gray menjelaskan tentang sejarah _Violin_ kepada Juvia.

" _Sugoii..._ bagaimana Gray- _kun_ bisa tahu hal itu...?" tanya Juvia yang terkagum kepada Gray.

"Semuanya tertera dihalaman utama buku itu Juvia...aku telah membacanya sedikit, maaf kalau membaca buku milikmu tanpa izin..." jawab Gray dengan percaya diri.

"Ini juga punya Gray _-kun_ , bukan?" Juvia memberikan buku milik Gray.

"Benar, ini punyaku...terima kasih Juvia..." Gray memandang buku miliknya yang telah dibeli dua hari yang lalu.

" _Guitar Bass Electrict..._ pada tahun 1930, Paul Tutmarc adalah pembuat _Bass Electrict_ pertama yang dirancang untuk dimainkan secara horizontal, lalu pada tahun 1950, Leo Fender dengan bantuan kariawannya yang bernama George Fullerton mengembangkan _Guitar Bass Electrict_ yang diproduksi secara masal...hingga pada tahun 1957, perusahaan _Fender_ berhasil mengeluarkan _Bass Electrict_ dengan dua _pick up_ dan satu _hambucking Effect_...itulah sejarah _Guitar Bass Electrict_ yang tertulis di buku halaman pertama..." kata Juvia yang membalas penjelasan tentang bukunya Gray.

"Aku kira, kau tidak tertarik membaca buku yang telah aku beli itu Juvia..." kata Gray yang terkagum juga dengan Juvia.

"Juvia tidak seperti itu, karena menurut Juvia alat musik adalah sesuatu hal yang menarik...sehingga seseorang ingin mencari tahu tentang asal-usul alat musik itu,..." sambung Juvia dan terdiam sejenak.

"Oh ya, aku membaca tentang _Guitar Bass Electrict_ itu sendiri ada berbagai merk, seperti _Ibanez, Washburn, Cort, Fender_ , kalau punya Gray- _kun_ dari merk apa?" sambung tanya Juvia.

"Merk punyaku _Bass Fernandes Jazz_..." jawab Gray.

"Eh..? bukankah Fernandes itu nama belakangnya Jellal _-ni_...? haha...lucu sekali merknya..." kata Juvia dengan tawa kecilnya yang begitu anggun.

' _ **Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyukainya...bukan karena cantik atau apapun...tapi, cara kita berbicara benar-benar cocok...dia mengerti fikiranku...begitu juga aku mengerti fikirannya...aku benar-benar senang hari ini...hmm...'**_ gumam hati Gray untuk pertama kalinya merasakan kenyamanan terhadap wanita.

"Gray- _kun,_ besok jadi?" tanya Juvia.

"Eh...?! I-ya, tapi kita hanya bermain empat orang..." Gray kembali merenung dalam sikap dinginnya.

"huh? Kok bisa, bukankah jumlah anggota kalian lima orang?" tanya Juvia kembali.

Gray menceritakan semuanya kepada Juvia mengenai apa yang terjadi kemarin ketika mereka berlima sedang berlatih.

"Juvia mengerti, Jellal- _ni_ pernah bercerita kepada Juvia...bahwa Jellal- _ni_ dari dulu menyukai Erza- _san_...begitu juga dengan Erza- _san_...Juvia tidak tahu kalau mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain..." Juvia menghentikan pembicaraannya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan hubungan mereka berdua setelah Jellal kembali pulang dari Mexico...?" tanya Gray.

"Juvia rasa, Jellal- _ni_ dan Erza- _san_ mulai dekat kembali setelah tiga tahun mereka tidak bertemu..." kata Juvia

Juvia melanjutkan kembali pembicaraannya tentang kedekatan mereka berdua yang sudah lama tertunda selama tiga tahun.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Sudut pandang ketika Natsu sedang berjalan-jalan mengitari kota di Fukuoka dan berdiam diri dekat pagar kota yang bisa melihat pemandangan kota yang ada dibawah sana.

 _ **Hmph...benar-benar membosankan...  
Apa aku sudah membohongi perasaanku sendiri...?**_

 _ **Tidak...tidak...aku hanya berusaha mengerti perasaan Erza saat ini...  
Jika aku mendekatinya, aku takut dengan perkataanku yang akan menyinggung dirinya...**_

 _ **Oleh karena itu, lebih baik aku menghindar darinya...  
Karena Erza sedang menyukai seseorang...**_

Ketika itu Natsu melihat sesuatu dari arah pagar yang menuju pemandangan kota dari atas. Namun sesuatu itu sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi dirinya.

 _ **Mereka berdua sepertinya sedang kencan hari ini...  
Tapi mereka tidak terlihat bermesraan seperti sepasang kekasih...**_

 _ **Aku melihat Erza sedang membelakangiku meskipun terlihat dari jauh...  
Rasanya aku seperti sedang diabaikan oleh temanku itu...**_

 _ **Eh...?! laki-laki itu mulai menghadang langkah Erza dari depan...  
Begitu ya,.. tadi aku terkejut mereka berdua seperti sedang berciuman di depan umum...**_

 _ **Hmph...sudah aku duga mereka berdua sudah jadian...  
Selamat kalau begitu...**_

 _ **Baiklah sepertinya aku mau pulang...  
Aku tidak mau seperti ini seolah-olah aku sedang memata-matai mereka...**_

 _ **Eh..?! Humph...sepertinya aku sedang dimata-matai oleh wanita berambut pirang ini...**_

"Ada apa Lucy...?" keluh Natsu karena tiba-tiba Lucy berada dibelakangnya ketika Natsu membalikan tubunya.

"Kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini ? Besok kita akan tampil di acara _Live House Fukuoka_ , Natsu..." tanya Lucy.

"Bukankah kalian berempat masih bisa tampil tanpa aku...?" balas tanya dari Natsu.

"Mungkin kau benar, kita masih bisa melakukannya meskipun kau tidak ada...Erza dan aku bisa menutupi semua kekurangan suara _Guitar_ yang selalu kau mainkan itu..." kata Lucy yang masih murung.

"Lalu apa lagi masalahnya kalau kalian memang bisa menutupi kekurangan itu...?" sambung Natsu yang berusaha bersikap normal kepada Lucy.

"Aku hanya kasihan dengan Erza yang sedang menutupi bagian nada _Guitar_ yang selalu kau mainkan itu...Erza terlalu memaksakan diri untuk melakukannya hingga jari-jarinya terluka...!" kata Lucy dengan nada yang cukup keras.

"Kau sendiri yang bodoh, kenapa kau tidak melakukan permainan _Midi_ pada _Keyboard_ -mu itu...?" sambung pertanyaan Natsu yang secara tidak sengaja menyinggung perasaan Lucy.

"Apa kau tahu Natsu ? ketika aku melakukan permainan _Midi,_ tiba-tiba Erza memarahiku...sebelumnya sikapnya itu tidak pernah terjadi padaku ketika kita masih berdua dikelas musik itu...lalu dia bilang, untuk apa aku bermain _Midi_ kalau semua posisi dalam _Group Band_ sudah lengkap ?...dan aku tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa..." Lucy terdiam sejenak.

"Setelah aku fikir-fikir ternyata benar, permainan _Midi_ hanyalah sebuah _Lipsing_ untuk melakukan kebohongan dalam musik...Erza tidak suka melakukan seperti itu dalam kehidupan bermusiknya..." lanjut pembicaraan Lucy.

"kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak memasukan Jellal saja ? bukankah dia itu seorang _Edisional_ yang bisa memainkan semua alat musik ? kau tahu, acara _Live House Fukuoka_ itu tidak ada batasan formal seperti harus dari murid SMA Higashi...menambahkan seseorang yang _Professional_ juga diperbolehkan..." Natsu dipotong pembicaraannya oleh Lucy.

" **Natsu! kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti...?!"** sambung Lucy dengan nada keras.

"Itu memang kenyataan Lucy...! Aku hanyalah seorang _Guitarist_ bodoh dengan kemampuan terbatas, Erza akan lebih hebat jika bermain bersama Jellal...bukankah cita-cita Erza itu _ingin menjadi seorang musisi yang terkenal_?" balas tanya Natsu dengan sedikit emosi.

"Lalu kenapa Erza menginginkanmu untuk jadi seorang _Guitarist_ dalam _Group Band_ kita ?!" balas emosi Lucy dan menghentikan pembicaraan sejenak.

"Apa maksudmu Lucy ?!" balas tanya Natsu yang hampir marah.

"Di banding dengan kemampuan yang Jellal miliki, Erza lebih iri dengan kemampuanmu ketika kau sedang tampil di cara _Metropolitan Rock_ waktu itu...dia pernah bilang padaku, permainan musikmu terdengar begitu murni dengan khas yang kau miliki itu...itulah kenapa Erza merasa lebih cocok bermain denganmu, Natsu..." sambung Lucy yang mencoba meredakan emosinya.

"Lucy, aku pergi dulu...untuk sementara kau jangan menggangguku, aku hanya sedang ingin menenangkan fikiranku..." Natsu undur diri dari hadapan Lucy dan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Natsu, tunggu...!" Lucy mencoba menghentikan langkah Natsu, namun kaki Lucy tersandung oleh _paping block_ yang sedikit menonjol dipijakannya itu dan Lucy mulai sempoyongan ke arah Natsu. "Kyaa!" teriak Lucy karena panik.

Natsu akhirnya menangkap Lucy yang sedang sempoyongan itu seperti sedang memeluknya.

 _ **Eh...?! posisi ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang sama seperti yang aku lakukan ini pada Lucy...  
Apakah hanya perasaanku saja...**_

"Lucy, kau tidak apa-apa...?" tanya Natsu yang sedang menangkap Lucy.

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku, Natsu?" balas tanya Lucy.

"hmph...dasar bodoh, jika kau terjatuh nanti kau akan terluka, aku akan repot nantinya..." Natsu mengeluh karena pertanyaan Lucy dan akhirnya melepaskan Lucy dari tangkapannya itu.

"Baik, aku pergi dulu...dah..." Natsu kembali undur diri dari hadapan Lucy.

"Natsu! kami menunggumu di acara _Live House Fukuoka_ !" teriak Lucy ketika Natsu sedang berada jauh dihadapanya, namun Natsu menghiraukan Lucy.

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **11** **日** **( 11 Mei 2016 ) 11.00 PM**

Keadaan dirumah keluarga Dragneel yang kecil dan senderhana. Natsu saat ini sedang terbaring dikamarnya namun Natsu tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan sesuatu.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _ **Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti...  
Kenapa dia begitu bersih keras untuk mempertahankanku sebagai seorang Guitarist dalam Group Bandnya...**_

 _ **Dua hari yang lalu, aku melihat Erza Scarlet Feat. Jellal Fernandes...  
Mereka berdua benar-benar cocok dan serasi...**_

 _ **Dan hari ini aku melihat mereka berdua dari arah bawah kota...  
Mereka berdua saling menyatukan bibirnya...  
Meskipun posisi Erza membelakangiku...  
Itu berarti mereka berdua sudah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih hari ini...**_

' _ **krek'**_ suara benda yang mengalami keretakan karena terbebani sesuatu.

 _ **Eh...?! sepertinya aku menindih sesuatu...  
Ghaa! Kaset Nirvanaku... !aku benar-benar bodoh..!.**_

 _ **Hmph...syukurlah hanya retak wadahnya saja...kaset tapenya masih utuh...  
Oh ya, sudah lama aku tidak mendengarkan kaset ini semenjak aku bergabung dengan kelas musik...**_

 _ **Baiklah aku ingin memutarnya, karena aku sudah rindu dengan lagu-lagu Group Band favoritku ini**_

Natsu memutar kaset itu ke dalam _Tape_ yang ada di dalam kamarnya.

 _ **Eh...?! aku lupa memputar kaset ini dari awal...  
Tapi...kenapa lagu ini mengingatkanku pada sesuatu...**_

 _ **Erza! pernah menyanyikan lagu ini dikamarku...**_

Natsu jadi teringat ketika pertama kali mengajak Erza ke kamarnya.

 _ **-Natsu Flashback P.O.V-**_

" _Gengre Music Grunge...kau suka dengan aliran musik seperti itu ? baiklah aku akan mencoba memainkan aliran musik yang kau suka..." Erza langsung memainkan Gitar milik Natsu dan mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu_ _Group Band_ _favorit Natsu._

 _ **I'm so happy 'cause today  
I've found my friends ...  
They're in my head  
I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you ...  
We've broken our mirrors...**_

 _ **Sunday morning is everyday for all I care ...  
And I'm not scared  
Light my candles, in a daze  
'Cause I've found god**_

 _"_ _Erza, kau hafal judul lagu Lithium...?" tanya Natsu yang sedang tercengang karena Erza bisa memainkan musik yang disukai oleh Natsu._

 _"hmm...bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa aku dan kau tidak bisa sepaham, benarkan?"_ _Erza tersenyum setelah melihat reaksi Natsu yang begitu terkejut melihat dirinya menyanyikan lagu_ _Group Band_ _favoritnya._

* * *

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **12** **日** **( 12 Mei 2016 ) 07.25 PM**

Sudut pandang malam hari di depan gedung _Live House Fukuoka_ , Erza dan yang lainnya tanpa Natsu sedang menuju ke pintu utama.

"Erza, apa kau tidak apa-apa jika kita seperti ini ?" Lucy sedikit murung karena tidak ada Natsu.

"Aku tidak tahu Lucy...kita sudah menunggunya terlalu lama, tapi dia tidak datang " kata Erza yang mengalami perasaan sama seperti Lucy.

"Erza, kau terlambat...sekarang ini _Group Band_ urutan ke-12 sedang tampil, bukankah kau tampil di urutan ke-13" salah satu panitia dari acara _Live House Fukuoka_ menghampiri mereka berempat, ternyata itu adalah Akio dari _Fukuoka Music Center_.

"Akio- _kun_...?! kenapa kau disini?" tanya Erza.

"Aku dipanggil untuk ikut berpartisipasi sebagai panitia sesi peralatan untuk membantu mereka memasang alat-alat musik yang mereka bawa" jawab Akio.

"Gray- _kun_ , maaf Juvia terlambat" teriak Juvia dari jauh yang sedang menghampiri mereka berlima.

"Juvia!" panggil Lucy.

"Juvia-chan, apa yang kau lakukan disini" sambung tanya Erza kepada Juvia yang telah menghampirinya.

"Juvia ingin menyaksikan penampilan kalian, berlima..dan-" Juvia lupa disana tidak ada Natsu.

"Baiklah, ayo kita masuk..." ajak Gray.

"Baiklah..." sambung Erza.

' _ **Sepertinya Natsu benar-benar tidak akan datang, kami sudah menunggunya terlalu lama sebelum kami datang kesini'**_ gumam hati Lucy yang sedang kecewa karena Natsu tidak datang.

Mereka semua akhirnya masuk ke dalam gedung _Live House Fukuoka_ , dan mulai menuju tempat yang telah disediakan untuk peserta yang akan tampil. Saat ini mereka sedang menyaksikan _Group Band_ urutan ke-12 sambil menunggu giliran mereka selanjutnya yang akan tampil.

 _ **To those who understand, I extend my hand...  
To the doubtful I demand, take me as I am...  
Not under your command, I know where I stand...  
I won't change to fit your plan, Take me as I am**_ **...**

Sudut pandang dimana mereka sedang menunggu di tempat yang telah disediakan untuk menunggu giliran mereka berikutnya.

"ini lagu dari _Dream Teather_ yang berjudul _As I'm_ , bagaimana menurutmu tentang penampilan mereka, Er-" Loke terhenti ketika berpaling pada Erza yang hanya diam sambil melipat tangannya karena dari tadi Erza murung.

"Eh..?! maaf, tadi sampai mana Loke ?" tanya Erza yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"hmph...sudahlah lupakan, aku mengerti perasaanmu Erza..." Loke memakluminya dan langsung beralih pandangannya pada penampilan _Group Band_ itu.

' _ **Erza...apa kau masih mengharapkan Natsu untuk datang kemari...?'**_ gumam hati Lucy yang sedang khawatir melihat keadaan Erza sekarang.

"Erza, kenapa kau membawa _Guitar tipe ESP MH-250_ itu?" tanya Gray yang sedang berdiri disamping Erza dan melihat kearah _Guitar_ yang disandarkan dekat bangku.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin _Guitar_ itu ikut bersama kita kemanapun...sampai dia datang kembali bersama kita..." kata Erza yang sedang merenung, yang dimaksud dia oleh Erza adalah Natsu.

' _ **Natsu...aku harap kau datang bersama kami untuk yang terakhir kalinya jika kau berniat mengundurkan diri dari Group Band kita...'**_ gumam hati Erza.

"Semuanya, serahkan semua peralatan musik kalian...karena sebentar lagi kalian akan tampil" kata Akio.

"Siap!" serentak mereka berempat.

"Gray- _kun_ , semuanya, berjuanglah..." Juvia memberi semangat pada mereka berempat terutama kepada Gray.

"Baiklah Juvia, terima kasih telah datang untuk menyaksikan kami..." kata Gray sambil meninggalkan tempatnya dan pergi menuju ke belakang panggung bersama mereka bertiga.

Mereka berempat menuju belakang panggung acara untuk tampil, tentunya dibantu oleh Akio yang menjadi panitia sesi peralatan.

" _Cek Sound_ sudah beres, kalian tinggal memakainya, ayo naiklah ke atas panggung..." kata Akio setelah memasang perelatan mereka berempat untuk tampil.

"Ayo, Gray...Loke...Lucy...kita akan tetap melakukannya berempat, kita sudah menunggu Natsu dari tadi...tapi dia tetap tidak datang,.. jika kita tidak naik kepanggung, kita akan digugurkan untuk tampil di acara ini..." kata Erza.

"hmph...baiklah aku akan melakukannya meskipun sedikit agak gugup, ini pertama kalinya aku bermain diatas panggung" sambung Lucy.

"Kau bisa melakukannya Lucy, aku percaya padamu" sambung Erza.

"Baiklah Gray, ayo naik...kita lakukan seperti biasa " ajak Loke.

"Ok," saut Gray.

Akhirnya mereka berempat naik ke atas panggung, dibantu dengan Akio dan panitia lainnya untuk memasang peralatan yang akan mereka pakai.

' _ **Kprok...kprok...kprok...'**_ suara tepuk tangan penonton untuk menyambut mereka berempat.  
 _"Wah, Vocalist wanita berambut merah itu cantik sekali, tapi dia terlihat sangat dingin..."  
"Iya, dia bernyanyi sambil memainkan Guitarnya ternyata..."  
"Keyboardistnya juga cantik, sepertinya dia berasal dari negara asing..."  
"Drummer dan Bassistnya juga cukup tampan..."_ suara wanita yang sedang menonton

"Eh...?! aku fikir kabel _Jack_ belum ditancapkan, ternyata _Bass_ ku memakai _Wireless_ " kata Gray.

"Benar, kami mesang itu agar kalian bebas bergerak tanpa perlu khawatir dengan kabel _Jack_ yang melilit kesana kemari...karena ukuran panggung di dalam gedung cukup kecil..." penjelasan Akio.

"Baiklah Erza, kau bisa mulai untuk melakukan pembukaan..." kata Akio.

"Iya, baiklah...terima kasih Akio- _kun_." Sambung Erza.

Erza memulai pembukaannya.

" _ **Semuanya! Perkenalkan...kami berempat adalah murid SMA Higashi..."  
"Baiklah, aku akan memperkenalkan personil dari Group Band kami..."**_

" _ **Di posisi Drum adalah Leo Loke"**_

Loke unjuk permemainkan _Drumnya_ yang begitu menakjubkan.

' _ **Kprok...kprok...kprok...'**_ suara tepuk tangan penonton.  
 _"Ropelnya bagus juga orang itu...dan gayanya juga cool...haha.."  
"Tadi aku mendengar seperti memaka Double Pedal..." _

" _ **Lalu, disampingku adalah Gray Fullbuster, dia adalah Bassist kami"**_

Gray mulai melakukan teknik _Slap_ dan _Tapping_ pada _Bass_ -nya.

' _ **Kprok...kprok...kprok...'**_ suara tepuk tangan penonton.  
 _"Taknik Slap-nya cukup keren untuk ukuran anak SMA...mereka tidak main-main.."_

' _ **Gray-kun, hebat sekali...!'**_ gumam hati Juvia yang sedang menonto diantara mereka.

" _ **Lalu, disamping Loke adalah Lucy Heartfilia, dia Keyboardist kami..."**_

Lucy memainkan nada _Instrument Classic_ dengan nada khasnya sendiri.

' _ **Kprok...kprok...kprok...'**_ suara tepuk tangan penonton.  
 _"Wii...Instrument itu terdengar begitu merinding...dia hebat juga.."_

" _ **Aku sendiri sebagai Vocalist sekaligus Guitarist, namaku Erza Scarlet"**_

Erza melakukan permainan _Fingering_ -nya dengan cepat dan diakhir dengan _Swip_ _**'NGIIIIING'**_ yang membuat _Guitar_ -nya menjerit, sontak memuat semuanya tercengang dengan kemampuan Erza.

Penonton tidak melakukan tepuk tangan karena terkejut dengan permainan _Melody_ Erza yang cukup ganas.  
 _"Ahh! Benar-benar sesuai dengan penampilannya yang dingin itu.."  
"Itu terlalu hebat untuk kelas murid SMA, apalagi dia seorang wanita..."  
"Kemampuan wanita itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh..benar..bla..bla..."  
"Erza Scarlet, baiklah akan aku ingat namanya itu..." _

Sudut pandang Juvia yang sedang menonton.

"Mereka berempat benar-benar hebat.." Juvia terkagum dengan mereka berempat yang ada diatas panggung.

"Kau benar Juvia, mereka bukanlah _Group Band_ yang sedang main-main" itu adalah Jellal yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada disamping Juvia.

"Jellal- _ni_ , sejak kapan?!" tanya Juvia yang terkejut karena kakaknya secara tiba-tiba ada disampingnya.

"Erza telah mengundangku juga, katanya sebagai balasan untuk dua hari yang lalu ketika kita mengundang mereka ke acara _Teather House_..." kata Jellal dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

Kembali ke sudut panggung dimana mereka berempat akan menampilkan lagu yang akan dibawakannya.

" _ **Baiklah semuanya! Kita akan membawakan lagu dari-"**_ pembicaraan Erza terpotong oleh sesuatu.

' _ **NGIIIIING!'**_ suara _Guitar_ yang khas telah muncul secara tiba-tiba sebelum mereka berempat memulai dengan lagunya.

' _ **Suara Guitar ini...?! jangan-jangan...!'**_ gumam hati Erza yang sedang terkejut.

Suara obrolan penonton yang terkejut dengan suara nada _Guitar_ yang pernah menjadi legendaris itu. _  
"Eh...?! dari mana suara Guitar itu...?!"  
"Ini teknik Guitar khas Kurt Cobain...!"  
"Tidak mungkin, dia sudah meninggal di tahun 1994"  
"mungkin arwahnya sedang gentayangan disini..."  
"Bodoh! jangan membuat aku takut...!"_

' _ **Hah..?! itu Stomp Box Effect Guitar punya Natsu..!'**_ gumam hati Erza setelah melirik kesana kemari, hingga akhirnya menemukan benda itu dibawah samping kirinya.

" _ **Kalian benar, Kurt Cobain sudah meninggal di tahun 1994...tapi musiknya masih hidup sampai 2016!"**_ itu adalah Natsu yang melangkahkan kakinya ke atas panggung sambil membawa _Guitar tipe ESM MH-250_ yang telah dititipkan tadi oleh Erza kepada Akio.

Suara obrolan penonton _  
"Siapa pria berambut merah muda itu..."  
"Mungkinkah anak itu hasil dari selingkuhan Kurt Cobain dengan wanita Jepang...?"  
"Mana aku tahu tentang hal itu...!"_

' _ **hmph...menyebalkan,bisa-bisanya si bodoh itu melakukan hal seperti ini di depan umum'**_ sebenarnya Gray merasa sangat lega.

' _ **Natsu, syukurlah akhirnya kau datang juga...'**_ gumam hati Lucy yang merasa senang.

' _ **Caramu naik ke panggung benar-benar sangat tampan, Natsu...'**_ gumam Loke yang merasa lega juga.

' _ **Sejak kapan...?!**_ **'** gumam hati Erza melirik kearah Akio yang sedang berada disamping belakang panggung, namun Akio hanya mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Erza.

 _ **-Akio Flashback P.O.V-**_

 _10 menit yang lalu, ketika Akio sedang menyaksikan pembukaan yang dilakukan oleh Erza disamping belakang panggung._

" _Akio-san, aku butuh bantuanmu..." suara seseorang dibelakangnya._

" _Eh...?! Natsu, kau...!" Akio melirik kebelakang dan terkejut ternyata itu Natsu._

" _Apakah kau bisa merangkai Stomp Box Effect Guitar miliku, tapi jangan sampai kau membuat gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan hingga mereka tahu..." kata Natsu_

" _Baiklah serahkan semuanya padaku..." Akio bergegas melaksanakan rencana Natsu._

' _ **Ketika aku masih dalam sebuah Group Band, aku belum pernah melakukan hal seperti itu... Natsu, kau benar-benar orang yang sangat unik... hmm...'**_ gumam hati Akio setelah membayangkan 10 menit yang lalu.

Kembali sudut panggung dimana Natsu sedang berhadapan dengan Erza.

" _ **Maaf jika aku datang terlambat dan membuat semuanya menunggu, Fairy of Guitar - Erza Scarlet..."**_ kata Natsu dengan nada yang lantang hingga terdengar oleh semua orang.

" _ **Akhirnya kau datang tepat waktu, Herro of Guitar - Natsu D. Cobain"**_ balas Erza.

' _ **Kprok...kprok...kprok...'**_ suara tepuk tangan penonton .  
 _"Tuh kan, dia itu anak Kurt Cobain, lihatlah nama belakangnya_ _ **Cobain**_ _..."  
"Dasar bodoh, mereka sedang melakukan drama dalam musik..."_

" _ **Baiklah Natsu, semuanya sudah menunggu kita untuk penampilan malam ini...ayo kita mulai...!"**_ ajak Erza.

" _ **Yosh,.. ayo kita tunjukan kepada mereka semua bahwa kita juga tidak akan kalah dalam hal bermusik..."**_ jawab Natsu.

" _ **Baiklah, Mulai...1...2...1...2...3..."**_ Loke memulai aba-aba.

Akhirnya mereka berlima telah memulai penampilannya malam ini dengan membawakan lagu dari _Amaranthe – the Nexus_. Duet teknik _Palm Mute_ dilakukan oleh dua _Guitarist_ itu untuk melakukan sebuah _intro_ sambil diikuti oleh iringan _Double Pedal_ oleh Loke, _Bass_ oleh Gray _,_ dan suara _String Keyboard_ yang dimainkan oleh Lucy. Lagu itu akhirnya dinyanyikan.

 _Vocal Erza.  
_ _ **Right now  
I wanna be the enemy...  
I hide  
Empower our remedy**_

 _ **Step up  
Get your game on  
Get your pride back  
Never back down, oh...**_

 _Scream Vocal Natsu.  
_ _ **Well as I open my eyes...  
I see my Shadow...  
Will I return like myself...  
Or parted atoms...**_

 _Vocal Gray.  
_ _ **I have the will inside my mind...  
There is a voice I can't deny...**_

 _Vocal Erza + Backing Vocal Gray & Natsu  
_ _ **I break with the past...  
Set the nexus free at last..  
As the future...will be there to save us..  
Trapped in my skin  
See the nexus in my dreams...  
But will you bury me within...**_

Sudut pandang tempat dimana krumunan orang-orang sedang menyaksikan _Group Band_ SMA Higashi.  
 _"Eh..?! aku fikir yang bernyanyi hanya wanita itu..ternyata mereka melakukannya bertiga..."  
"Kau benar, suara Vocal yang berbeda-beda dikemas dalam sebuah lagu..."  
"Aku pernah dengar lagu ini, kalau tidak salah dari Group Band Amaranthe – the Nexus..."  
"Group Band itu kurang begitu terkenal, tapi mereka membawakan lagu itu..."  
"Tapi aku jadi ingin beli kaset lagu itu setelah melihat penampilan mereka..."_

 _~Intro Music~_

 _Vocal Erza.  
_ _ **Yeah...  
I rise so you can be a part of me...  
I hide as part of the machinery...**_

 _ **I have stepped on the wires  
Feeding the flames to burn higher-er...**_

 _Scream Vocal Natsu.  
_ _ **And as the darkness reveals...  
I see no reason...  
For me to reach for the cure...  
I'm my own demon..**_

 _Vocal Gray.  
_ _ **I kept the secrets in my mind...  
There is a voice I can't deny..**_

 _Vocal Erza + Backing Vocal Gray & Natsu - Chorus  
_ _ **I break with the past...  
Set the nexus free at last..  
As the future...will be there to save us..  
Trapped in my skin  
See the nexus in my dreams...  
But will you bury me within...**_

 _~Intro Music~_

 _Scream Vocal Natsu  
_ _ **Face it down...  
I'm the spine in the flame...  
Just let it out of me...  
Break it out of the core...  
To help me breath...**_

 _~Guitar Melody~  
_ Tarian _Guitar_ _Featuring_ Natsu dan Erza.  
 _ **'Eh..?! Gawat, aku lupa bagian Melody ke-2..!'**_ gumam hati Natsu sedang panik dalam bait _Melody ke-1_  
 _ **'Serahkan semuanya padaku, Natsu...'**_ balas gumam hati Erza dalam bait _Melody ke-2._  
 _ **'Hah..?Kenapa suara Erza ada di dalam hatiku...?'**_ tanya hati Natsu.  
 _ **'Karena kita sudah satu hati, Natsu...**_ _'_ jawab hati Erza.  
 _ **'Kau benar, kita berdua memang satu hati, Erza...'**_ sambung hati Natsu.

Entah kenapa mereka berdua saling berbicara satu sama lain di dalam hati ketika mereka berdua melakukan _Guitar Featuring._

 _Vocal Gray.  
_ _ **I have the will inside my mind...  
There is a voice I can't deny...**_

Sudut pandang Akio yang sedang menjadi panitia di acara itu.  
 _ **'Erza, kau berhasil menjadi pemimpin yang baik dalam Group Band-mu itu, aku jadi iri padamu jika aku mengingat waktu dulu ketika aku masih dalam Group Band..hmm..'**_ gumam hati Akio.

Sudut pandang Jellal yang sedang menonton bersama Juvia.  
 _ **'Erza, kau telah berkembang pesat dengan kemampuanmu itu...aku bisa merasakan, semua yang sedang menonton telah terhanyut ke dalam penampilan Group Band-mu ini...ini awalan yang bagus, Erza...'**_ gumam hati Jellal.

' _Gray-kun, sepertinya Juvia mulai semakin tertarik pada Gray-kun...ini benar-benar hebat, Juvia jadi teringat ketika pertama kali bertabrakan, entah kenapa Juvia merasa berdebar-debar waktu itu...hmm...'_ gumam hati Juvia.

Kembali ke sudut panggung Erza dan yang lainnya untuk bait terakhir lagu itu.

 _Vocal Erza + Backing Vocal Gray & Natsu - Chorus  
_ _ **I break with the past...  
Set the nexus free at last..  
As the future...will be there to save us..  
Trapped in my skin  
See the nexus in my dreams...  
But will you bury me within...**_

 _~Intro Music~_

Akhirnya penampilan dari _Group Band_ SMA Higashi selesai, mereka semua menutup penampilannya yang diwakili oleh Erza sendiri.

" _ **Baiklah semuanya, itulah dari penampilan kami berlima...mungkin kami tidak cukup bagus, hmm...kami Group Band dari SMA Higashi undur diri, permisi..."**_ seperti biasa Erza selalu bersikap rendah hati dalam hal bermusiknya.

' _ **Kprok...kprok...kprok...'**_ suara tepuk tangan semakin meriah setelah melihat penampilan mereka berlima.  
 _"Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia...aku padamu..."  
"Gray...Loke...Kyaa!...berpalinglah kemari...kami ingin memfoto kalian berdua" _penonton wanita.  
 _"Oii, anak Kurt Cobain..kau benar-benar hebat..."  
"Kami akan menunggu kalian untuk diacara Summer Sonic..."_

Sudut pandang dimana mereka sedang beristirahat di tempat yang telah disediakan setelah tampil di acara _Live House Fukuoka_ , mereka kembali berbincang-bincang untuk masalah penampilan tadi.

"Gray, itu tadi hebat...kita melakukannya dengan baik...aku cukup gugup karena baru pertama kali bermain diatas panggung memakai _Double Pedal_.." kata Loke yang sedang menyatukan genggamannya kepada Gray.

"Ini baru pertama kali juga buatku yang sekarang dengan lima orang, benar-benar permainan yang mewah dan menggema...aku semakin bersemangat..hmm.." sambung Gray.

"Lucy, bukankah Lucy suka dengan _Music Classic_...kapan-kapan ayo kita berduet...Juvia akan sangat senang bila Lucy mau duet dengan Juvia..." kata Juvia yang menggenggam tangan Lucy.

"Iya Juvia, baiklah...mari kita membuat _Instrument Music Classic_ yang sangat hebat...kemampuan _Violin_ dan _Piano_ , itu akan terdengar indah jika di gabungkan...hmm..." balas Lucy dengan senyumannya kepada Juvia.

"hmm..? kemana Erza dan Natsu...?" tanya Lucy kepada Gray dan Loke.

"Entahlah, mereka berdua sudah tidak ada tanpa kita ketahui..." jawab Gray.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka berdua itu, mereka berdua memang selalu seperti itu...hmm..." sambung Loke.

Ternyata sekarang ini mereka berdua sedang berada di koridor belakang panggung, koridor itu sepi tanpa ada yang melewatinya. Sekarang mereka sedang berduaan.

"Natsu, apa kau masih marah padaku...?" tanya Erza yang sedang bersandar di sudut dinding koridor serta Natsu yang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Erza, aku tidak marah padamu...kau dan Jellal sudah resmi menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih bukan? dan kenapa kau masih ingin berduaan seperti ini denganku...?" balas tanya Natsu dengan nada bicaranya yang datar.

"Jika kau ini tahu, aku dan Jellal tidak menjalin hubungan apapun, termasuk sepasang kekasih yang kau maksud itu, Natsu..." jawab Erza dengan sedikit penjelasannya.

"bukankah kau dan Jellal sedang berpelukan waktu itu, dan lagi waktu kemarin disekitar kota kalian berdua sedang menyatukan bibir kalian, bukankah itu sama halnya yang dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih...?" tanya Natsu karena tidak berbohong dengan perasaannya.

"Kau cemburu ya Natsu, hmm...?" sambung tanya Erza.

"Entahlah, yang aku rasakan hanya ada kekhawatiran padamu, Erza...tapi itu bukan hakku untuk melarangmu menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang, itu saja.." jawab Natsu.

"Masalah waktu aku berpelukan dengan Jellal, sebenarnya waktu itu aku tersandung hingga aku sempoyongan, lalu Jellal menangkapku...seperti itulah kejadiannya, Natsu..." sambung Erza sambil mengingat kejadian waktu itu di koridor _Teather House_.

"Lalu, tadi kau bilang...kau melihat kami berdua sedang menyatukan bibir, begitukan? Sebenarnya waktu itu mataku kemasukan sesuatu hingga merasakan perih, lalu Jellal menghampiriku dan meniup mataku...hanya itu saja, jika tidak percaya, tanyakan saja langsung pada Jellal...hmm..." lanjut Erza yang menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Eh..?! jadi a-aku...hmph...lagi-lagi aku salah faham terhadapmu, maafkan aku Erza..." Natsu menghela nafasnya karena merasa lega sekaligus menyesal dengan kesalah fahaman yang ada pada dirinya.

' _ **Aku sudah mencoba untuk memahami Erza, tapi pada akhirnya aku memang terlihat seperti sedang cemburu...hmph...'**_ gumam hati Natsu karena kesalah fahamannya terhadap Erza.

"Oh ya, aku akan menceritakan tentang perasaanku terhadap Jellal padamu, Natsu..." akhirnya Erza meluruskan permasalahan dirinya terhadap Natsu.

 _ **-Erza Flashback P.O.V-**_

 _ **2016**_ _ **年**_ _ **5**_ _ **月**_ _ **9**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 09 Mei 2016 ) 08.20 PM**_

 _ **Ketika itu, Natsu meninggalkan ruangan khusus untuk Jellal dan Juvia...  
Natsu membiarkan aku untuk saling berbincang dengan Jellal...**_

" _Erza, jika aku ingat-ingat waktu kita masih kecil...kau dan aku sudah saling menyukai bukan? lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu yang sekarang" tanya Jellal untuk mendapatkan kepastian._

" _Kau benar, waktu itu aku menyukaimu...tapi itu dulu...tapi entah kenapa perasaanku terhadapmu sekarang sudah menghilang entah kemana...mungkin aku terlalu fokus untuk mewujudkan cita-citaku ini, hingga aku melupakan semuanya setelah kau tidak ada selama tiga tahun..." jawab Erza dengan perasaannya yang sekarang terhadap Jellal._

" _Begitu ya? baiklah aku faham perasaanmu Erza...aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menyukaiku saat ini...dan aku juga sepertinya berfikiran hal sama denganmu Erza...baiklah mulai sekarang kita hanya berteman...lupakanlah perasaan yang dulu kita rasakan..." sambung Jellal._

" _Kau memang orang yang baik Jellal, terima kasih sudah mengerti tentang perasaanku..." balas Erza yang merasa senang karena Jellal mau mengerti perasaannya yang sekarang._

" _Oh ya, aku melihat kedekatan antara kau dan anak laki-laki itu..." kata Jellal._

" _Maksudmu Natsu ?" tanya Erza._

" _Iya, kau tahu...sikapnya itu tadi mengingatkanku ketika aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu sewaktu kita masih kecil...sorot mata anak laki-laki itu begitu tajam...itu sama halnya yang kau lakukan waktu itu...kalian benar-benar memiliki kesamaan..hmm..." kata Jellal yang teringat masalalunya._

" _Iya,itu sudah lama sekali...tapi sekarang ini Natsu adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku...dan aku juga merasa senang ketika dekat dengannya..." sambung Erza._

 _ **Ketika itu aku ditanya oleh Lucy dikelas musik setelah aku bertengkar dengan Natsu... Apakah aku dan Jellal memiliki hubungan khusus setelah dia pulang dari Mexico...?  
Aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan ceritaku waktu aku berbincang-bincang dengan Jellal waktu itu...**_

 _ **Tapi aku senang...  
Karena semuanya sudah kembali lurus...**_

 **2016** **年** **5** **月** **12** **日** **( 12 Mei 2016 ) 08.30 PM**

Normal P.O.V

"Begitulah ceritanya, Natsu..." akhirnya Erza menceritakan semua tentang kesalah fahamannya yang dirasakan oleh Natsu.

"Aku mengerti Erza, maafkan aku...aku hanya tidak tahu, kapan aku bisa memahamimu sepenuhnya...maafkan aku..." kata Natsu dengan nada rendah yang menandakan penyesalannya.

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak memelukku seperti biasanya, Natsu ?" tanya Erza dengan nada yang lembut kepada Natsu yang sedang mengalihkan pandangan penyesalannya.

"Baiklah, kalau aku boleh jujur...aku sangat merindukanmu, Erza..." Natsu tanpa basa-basi mendorong Erza ke sudut dinding dan langsung memeluknya.

"Aku juga merindukanmu... jadi aku mohon, kau jangan pergi dariku lagu, Natsu..." bisik Erza pada telinga Natsu ketika sedang ada dalam pelukannya.

 **Erza P.O.V**

 _ **Aku selalu ingin seperti ini jika ada kesempatan dengannya...  
Karena Aku merasa nyaman bila berdekatan dengannya...**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin berdekatan seperti ini dengan orang lain...  
Karena kaulah yang pertama kali memelukku seperti ini...  
**_

"Erza..." Natsu mulai mendekatkan dirinya kepada Erza.

 _ **Eh...?! Natsu...!  
Natsu, bibir kita terlalu dekat...  
Jadi kau menginginkan hal seperti ini denganku Natsu...  
Kau tahu, ini akan jadi pertama kalinya buatku...  
**_

 _ **Baiklah, kau boleh melakukannya Natsu...  
Aku siap untuk pertama kalinya, meskipun sedikit gugup...**_

"hamh..." suara desah kecil Erza dalam detik-detiknya.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk...sudahlah lupakan..." Natsu kembali menjauhkan dirinya.

 _ **Hmph, pada akhirnya kau tidak berani melakukannya...  
Baiklah kalau begitu...kau hanya ingin menghargai diriku...  
Natsu, kau memang orang yang sangat baik...**_

 _ **Aku menyukai dirimu apa adanya...**_

Normal P.O.V

"Oh ya Natsu, apa kau tahu hari ini hari apa ?" tanya Erza.

"hah? Ini hari kamis, Erza..." jawab Natsu sambil berfikir .

"Selamat hari ulang tahunmu yang ke-18, Natsu..." Erza memberikan kado pada Natsu karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

"Eh...?! ulang tahunku? Ah benar juga ini hari ulang tahunku, aku lupa soal itu,...tapi tetap saja umurku hanya bertambah satu tahun dibawah umurmu..." tanya Natsu sambil menerima kado itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan umurmu yang lebih muda dariku, oh ya...Kenapa kau tidak membuka kadonya...hmm..." saran Erza.

"Sekarang?" tanya Natsu.

"Jangan,..buka saja nanti tahun depannya lagi agar aku tidak perlu memberikanmu kado ulang tahun yang kedua kalinya..." jawab Erza yang berniat bercanda.

"hmph, aku kan hanya bertanya..." keluh Natsu.

"Ya sudah buka sekarang juga..." perintah Erza yang sedikit memaksa, dan akhirnya Natsu membuka kadonya.

"Eh...?! serius...?!" Natsu benar-benar terkejut karena mendapatkan benda yang selalu ingin dimilikinya.

"Bukankah kau ingin menambahkan _Effect Tremolo_ dalam _Stomp Box Guitar Effect_ milikmu, Natsu...?" kata Erza yang mengingat keinginannya waktu dikelas musik.

"Sepertinya aku ingin menangis...Erza kau terlalu baik sejauh ini padaku..." kata Natsu karena merasa senang sekali.

"Sebagai gantinya, kau jangan pergi dariku lagi, Natsu..." Erza kembali memeluknya karena perasaan sayangnya kepada Natsu.

"Siapa juga yang mau pergi darimu,..." kata Natsu dengan nada dinginnya membalas pelukan Erza.

 **=To be Continue=**

* * *

 _ **Alasan penulis menjadikan Jellal dan Juvia sebagai kakak adik, karena rambut mereka sama-sama berwarna biru :D**_

 _ **Penulis menyarankan untuk Googling pada lagu yang telah dibawakan Group Band SMA Higashi...  
Karena bakalan lebih terasa ketika membaca bagian konser sambil mendengarkan lagunya :D  
**_


	6. Perencanaan dan Kepastian

_**~Perencanaan dan Kepastian~**_

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by indranevareth**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : Erza S, Natsu D, Gray F, Juvia L, L. Loke,** **Lucy H.**

 **Genre :** _ **Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship**_

* * *

 **Summary :**

 ** _Perencanaan untuk tampil di acara akhir musim panas setelah ditentukan, mereka berencana untuk tampil di acara Summer Sonic 2016. Pada suatu ketika, ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan diantara dua Guitarist itu disaat sedang turun hujan. Ketika acara Summer Sonic 2016 sudah mulai semakin dekat, kondisi badan Erza Scarlet malah memburuk.  
_**

 ** _~Mohon maaf bila penulis ada kesalahan dalam penulisan typo, karena penulis masih belajar dalam membuat Fanfiction ini~_**

 _ **~Selamat Membaca~**_

* * *

 **2016** **年** **6** **月** **03** **日** **( 03 Juni 2016 ) 00.30 PM**

 _Amuse-Inc_ adalah perusahaan hiburan Jepang yang letaknya di Distrik Shibuya, _Perfecture_ Tokyo. Perusahaan tersebut menyediakan jasa manajemen artis dan musisi. Pendiri perusahaan tersebut adalah Yokichi Osato pada 16 Oktober 1978, sekarang ini yang menjadi Presdir di perusahaan hiburan Jepang itu adalah Tatsuro Hatanaka.

"Sepertinya kualitas seorang musisi saat ini sudah mulai menurun, coba lihat nilai grafik dari tahun ke tahun ini..." kata Presdir itu yang menjelaskan tentang dunia hiburan Jepang saat ini.

"Jadi untuk selanjutnya, apa yang harus kita rencanakan saat ini Hatanaka- _sama_ ?" sambung pertanyaan dari seorang manajer itu untuk menemukan solusi dan penyelesaiannya.

"Sepertinya untuk saat ini aku ingin membentuk sebuah _Group Band_ dari cabutan para musisi lokal yang ada diseluruh wilayah Jepang saat ini, itu adalah jalan satu-satunya cara terbaik agar perusahaan ini tetap berjalan..." jawab Presdir dalam sebuah rencananya untuk mempertahankan industri perusahaan dalam bidang hiburan.

"Permisi tuan Presdir, kami mendapatkan surat kabar untuk berita dari setiap lokal daerah mengenai calon-calon musisi saat ini, silahkan..." kata Sekertaris Presdir itu yang masuk secara tiba-tiba untuk memberikan surat kabar mengenai berita baru di bulan ini.

"Begitu ya" Presdir itu terus membuka lembaran surat kabar yang ada ditangannya, namun tidak ada sesuatu hal yang menarik karena komentar-komentar mengenai penilaian orang-orang terhadap musisi lokal itu.

"Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang menarik Hatanaka- _sama_?" tanya manajer karena ingin tahu tentang berita yang ada disurat kabar media sosial itu.

"Seperti dugaanku...penilaian orang-orang terhadap _Group Band_ lokal di setiap daerah juga kualitasnya ikut menurun, dan...mmm...? mungkin ada sesuatu yang menarik dilembaran berita yang terakhir ini... _Group Band_ SMA Higashi...sebagian orang di daerah Fukuoka sedang membicarakan _Group Band_ ini...katanya ada seorang _Guitarist_ wanita berambut merah yang cukup hebat ketika bermain di acara _Live House Fukuoka_...nama _Guitarist_ wanita itu adalah Erza Scarlet...ini benar-benar menarik..." kata Presdir itu yang mulai tertarik dengan berita tersebut.

"Sepertinya ini rencana anda untuk-" pembicaraan manajer itu dipotong oleh Presdir.

"Ya, seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku ingin membentuk sebuah _Group Band_ yang baru dengan melakukan cabutan dari setiap musisi lokal dari setiap daerah...mungkin aku mulai tertarik dengan wanita yang bernama Erza Scarlet ini...hmm..." akhirnya Presdir itu menemukan salah satu musisi yang akan direkrut olehnya untuk mendirikan _Group Band_ tersebut.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **6** **月** **04** **日** **( 04 Juni 2016 ) 00.00 PM**

 **Erza P.O.V**

Jam istirahat siang, Erza sedang berjalan di koridor lantai-2 untuk menuju kelas musik yang ada di lantai-3, namun ketika sedang berjalan Erza sedang dibicarakan oleh banyak murid yang sedang nongrong disekitar koridor tersebut.

" _Itu Erza Scarlet..."  
"Iya, dia sedang ramai dibicarakan orang-orang..."  
"Benarkah...? apa berita itu tentang kekerasan seorang murid SMA...?"  
"Dasar bodoh! kau cari mati saja...bagaimana kalau dia mendengarnya...?!"  
"Terus apa berita itu...? aku ingin tahu..."  
"Nanti kita bicarakan di dalam kelas..."_

 ** _Eh..?! kenapa semua orang membicarakanku ?  
Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..._**

 ** _Baiklah, aku tidak akan peduli dengan ucapan mereka terhadapku...  
Sepertinya aku harus lebih berusaha untuk menahan emosiku saat ini..._**

 ** _Ini bukan masalah reputasi...  
Dari dulu reputasiku memang cukup buruk gara-gara sifatku ini..._**

 ** _Aku hanya membela diriku sendiri ketika ada orang yang mau menindasku...  
Kalau tidak mau berteman denganku silahkan saja..._**

 ** _Dari pada aku harus mencari perhatian banyak orang...  
Aku lebih senang dengan duniaku sendiri...  
Karena di dalam kelas musik itu ada teman-temanku yang paling dekat..._**

Normal P.O.V

"Selamat siang, maaf aku terlambat...eh..? kau sedang apa Lucy ?" sapa Erza kepada semua anggotanya ketika sedang masuk ke kelas musik, namun hanya ada Lucy dikelas musik itu.

"Erza, akhirnya kau datang...aku hanya sedang membaca surat kabar berita tentang dunia hiburan untuk bulan ini..." sambut Lucy yang sedang serius untuk membaca berita tersebut.

"Benarkah? apa ada sesuatu hal yang menarik dalam berita itu ?" tanya Erza kepada Lucy yang sedang begitu seriusnya membaca berita dalam surat kabar itu.

"Entahlah, disini terdapat berita-berita mengenai acara-acara festival musik untuk bulan yang lalu, dan...Are...?!" Lucy terkejut karena ada sesuatu yang begitu menarik dalam surat kabar yang ada dihalaman terakhir.

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Erza yang merasa heran karena sikap Lucy tiba-tiba berubah seperti terkejut ketika melihat lembaran terakhir itu.

"Erza, coba lihat ini..." Lucy menunjukan surat kabar berita dilembaran terakhir kepada Erza.  
" _Group Band_ kita telah diliput dihalaman terakhir berita bulan ini...mungkin bukan berita yang cukup besar...tapi ini adalah awalan yang bagus untuk _Group Band_ kita kedepannya...hmm..." lanjut pembicaraan Lucy mengenai berita tentang perkembangan _Group Band_ -nya.

" ** _Kyaa! Hentai!"  
"Mereka benar-benar tidak sopan!"  
"Bisa-bisanya mereka melukan hal seperti itu di depan seorang wanita!"  
_** Jeritan dan teriakan wanita-wanita yang sedang berada dikoridor.

" **..ahahaha...** ** _Boxer_** **...ahahaaha...ahahaa...aahaha..."** suara tertawa jahat yang khas milik Natsu ketika sedang berlarian dikoridor menuju kelas musik.

" **GHAA! KEMBALIKAN CELANA SERAGAMKU!"** suara Gray yang sedang mengejar Natsu karena celana serangamnya telah dicuri.

" **Lihat...lihat...ada** ** _Boxer_** **berjalan...ahaha...ahaha..."** Natsu sedang memutar-mutar celana seragam milik Gray dihadapan Erza dan Lucy ketika sedang berada di depan pintu.

" **Bodoh! kenapa kau mengambil celanaku ketika aku sedang berada di toilet?!"** bentak Gray sambil merebut kembali celananya yang sedang diputar-putar oleh Natsu.

" **Gray! Kenapa kau mengambil celana seragamku juga ?!"** bentak Loke karena ikut terlibat dalam arus mereka berdua.

" **Aku malu kalau harus berlarian seperti ini sendiri!"** balas Gray.

" **Kalau begitu jangan melibatkanku!"** benta Loke karena Gray telah melibatkan dirinya.

" **ahaha...ahaha...sekarang ada dua** ** _Boxer..._** **hahaha..."** tertawa jahat Natsu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"eeeh...Erza, kelakuan mereka i-itu...menyebalkan..." sudut pandang Lucy dengan tanda keringat besar dibelakang kepalanya karena tingkah laku mereka bertiga.

"Meskipun begitu itu, mereka bertiga juga temanmu Lucy...hmm.." Erza hanya tersenyum karena memakhlumi keadaan.

"Aku tidak kenal mereka bertiga..." Lucy merintih bercucuran air mata dibelakang Erza.

Kembali pada situasi normal dikelas musik.

"huh? _Group Band_ kita?" tanya Natsu.

"Benar, _Group Band_ kita dimuat pada halaman terakhir surat kabar untuk bulan ini...lihatlah..." Lucy menunjukan halaman terakhir pada surat kabar yang ada ditangannya itu.

" _Fairy of Guitar – Erza Scarlet_...mereka semua membicarakan tentangmu Erza..." sambung Gray yang ikut membaca sebagian dari surat kabar yang sedang dipegang oleh Lucy.

" _Guitarist_ wanita pertama yang muncul di daerah Fukuoka, Erza Scarlet...kau melakukannya dengan baik, Erza..." sambung Natsu yang ikut membaca surat kabar mengenai Erza.

"Tapi, kenapa hanya tertuju padaku ? ini seperti terdengar tidak adil,..sejujurnya aku kurang begitu suka bila mereka hanya membicarakan tentang diriku...bukankah kita ini satu kesatuan ?" sambung Erza dalam renungannya karena dia tidak ingin egois dalam _Group Band_ -nya.

"Selamat siang, maaf mengganggu...hmm..." itu adalah Lisanna yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas musik.

"Lisanna ada apa?" tanya Lucy kepada Lisanna yang masuk secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku baru selesai dengan praktek dikelas memasak...karena ada porsi yang lebih untuk lima orang, jadi aku membawakan _Bento_ ini untuk kalian berlima...hmm..." kata Lisanna sambil menyerahkan bekal makanan untuk lima orang.

"Kau benar-benar perhatian sekali Lisanna, hati dan tanganmu ini selembut sutra...hmm..." Loke melesat kearah Lisana sambil meraih tangannya.

"Eh..A-ano...Eto..." Lisanna serba salah jika Loke memperlakukannya seperti itu.

"Oii...oii...Loke, lepaskan tangan bodohmu dari Lisanna" kata Gray dengan nada beratnya.

"Lucy, aku akan kembali ke kelas memasak...permisi..." Lisanna undur diri dari hadapan mereka berlima.

"Iya Lisanna, selamat berjuang dengan kelas memasakmu...hmm..." kata Lucy dengan senyuman manisnya.

Semua anggota kelas musik telah berkumpul sambil bersantap _Bento_ yang telah diberikan oleh Lisanna.

"Baiklah, kita mulai rapatnya..." kata Erza sebagai pemimpin mereka berempat.

"Rapat? Apakah ada sesuatu hal yang penting Erza?" tanya Lucy sambil mengigit sumpit ketika sedang makan _Bento_ miliknya.

"Iya, coba lihat ini..." Erza memperlihatkan poster tentang acara _Group Band_ untuk bulan ini.

"Eh...? bukankah acara ini lebih besar dari pada _Metropolitan Rock_ ?" tanya Loke karena pernah tahu acara dari poster yang telah diperlihatkan oleh Erza.

"Benar, itu acara _Summer Sonic_ _2016_...acara itu diadakan setiap akhir musim panas...dan akan dimulai tanggal 25 di bulan ini...sebelumnya kita hanya membawakan satu lagu saja ketika kita mengikuti acara-acara bulan yang lalu, bukan ?" tanya Erza dalam rapatnya.

"Lalu apa bedanya acara yang sebelumnya dengan acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ yang akan diadakan pada tanggl 25 nanti, Erza ?" tanya Gray karena tidak tahu mengenai apa-apa tentang acara tersebut.

"Kita akan tampil seperti melakukan sebuah _Consert_ , karena di acara ini kita wajib membawakan tiga buah lagu, dan kita akan disaksikan banyak ribuan orang yang sedang menonton acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ itu...dan Lucy, aku butuh _Vocal_ milikmu untuk penampilan kita kali ini..." kata Erza yang mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Lucy.

"Are...?! kenapa aku ?" tanya Lucy yang terkejut karena begitu tiba-tiba Erza menyuruhnya untuk menjadi _Vocalist_.

"Kau akan kebagian menjadi _Vocalist_ utama, untuk masalah lagu biarkan aku yang menentukannya..." jawab Erza.

"A-aku, Entahlah...aku tidak pernah bernyanyi dihadapan ribuan orang, bahkan ratusan dan puluhan pun aku tidak pernah melakukannya..." kata Lucy yang sedikit gugup karena membayangkan dia akan bernyanyi dihadapan ribuan orang penonton.

"Tujuanku melakukan itu untuk menjadikan pengalamanmu yang pertama Lucy, agar kau tahu sebenarnya menjadi _Vocalist_ itu sangat menyenangkan...selain itu, kau akan menjadi semakin percaya diri untuk tampil di panggung-panggung yang lebih besar lagi..." Erza menjelaskan tujuan itu kepada Lucy.

"Lucy, aku pecaya kalau kau bisa melakukannya, karena aku selalu ada dibelakang untuk mendukungmu..." kata Loke sambil meraih kedua pundak Lucy.

"Baiklah aku akan mencobanya, meskipun suara _Vocal_ -ku tidak begitu bagus..." Lucy semakin gugup dengan keputusan itu.

' _ **Ini benar-benar membuatku semakin gugup...ribuan banyak orang...apakah aku bisa melakukannya...?'**_ gumam hati Lucy.

"Oh ya Natsu, bukankah kau mengalami kesulitan dalam melakukan kecepatan teknik _Fingering_ ?" tanya Erza yang tertuju ke arah Natsu.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa sedikit kaku dengan jari-jariku ketika aku melakukan teknik itu, tapi kau bisa melakukannya dengan begitu mulus dan sangat cepat, Erza..." jawab Natsu yang sedang merasakan batasan kemampuan bermain _Guitar_ -nya.

"Kalau begitu kau berlatihlah dulu kecepatan jari-jarimu dengan alat bantu ini untuk melakukan senam jarimu, Natsu..." Erza memberikan alat bantu yang dikeluarkan dari tasnya kepada Natsu.

"benda apa ini ? aku belum pernah melihatnya ?" tanya Natsu sambil memperhatikan alat bantu tersebut.

"Aku pernah memiliki benda itu, tapi sudah tidak terpakai lagi karena aku sudah bisa menguasainya" sambung Gray ketika melihat alat bantu yang sedang di pegang oleh Natsu.

"Benar, itu adalah _Grip Master_...aku telah membelinya kemarin di toko alat musik...disana terdapat empat bagian seperti tombol yang dibawahnya terdapat pegas yang cukup keras...coba kau tekan masing-masing tombol itu dengan jari-jarimu dan lakukanlah secara berulang-ulang..." kata Erza sambil menjelaskan cara memakai alat bantu tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya..." Natsu mulai menekan semua empat tombol itu dengan jari-jarinya.  
"Are...?!.. iskh..berat sekali...aku hanya bisa menekannya beberapa milimeter !" jari-jari Natsu mulai gemetaran karena alat bantu itu begitu keras ketika ditekan.

"Itu karena kau belum terbiasa melakukannya Natsu...sebenarnya itu adalah cara latihan yang bisa dilakukan selama 30 menit sehari sebelum bermain _Guitar_ , tapi cara itu kurang efektif...jika kau ingin mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan...kau jangan memainkan _Guitar_ -mu selama dua minggu dari sekarang, dan tetap latihlah senam jarimu dengan _Grip Master_ itu disela-sela waktu tertentu...itu adalah cara yang paling efektif untuk meningkatkan kecepatan jari-jarimu..." kata Erza dengan penjelasannya tentang berlatih kecepatan jari-jari dalam bermain _Guitar_.

"Dua minggu ?! itu sama saja dengan aku tidak berlatih _Guitar_ sama sekali" sambung Natsu yang sedikit mengeluh karena harus melakukan pantangan tersebut.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya padaku ya sudah, dan jangan berharap kemampuanmu itu akan berkembang, Natsu..." ucapan ketegasan Erza sebagai ketua kelas musiknya kepada Natsu.

' _ **Uwaa...?! jangan mengarahkan wajah serammu itu padaku Erza...aku jadi mulai takut denganmu...'**_ gumam hati Natsu ketika terkejut melihat wajah Erza yang serius seperti itu.  
"Baiklah, aku menyerah..." Natsu mengeluh dengan keputusan Erza saat ini.

"Kalau hanya benda seperti itu aku juga bisa menekannya..." sambung Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

"Oh begitu, baiklah Gray...coba kau tekan _Master Grip_ ini.." Natsu melemparkan alat bantu itu lalu Gray menangkapnya.

"Ini mudah sekali jika kau ingin tahu, dan...Eh..?! akh...grr..sial...benda ini keras sekali !" Gray menggeram ketika mencekram alat bantu yang diberikan oleh Erza itu.

"Bagaimana, mudah sekali bukan ?..hmm.." Natsu menyudutkan pandangan jahatnya kepada Gray.

"Gray, mungkin _Grip Master_ milikmu itu level 1, harusnya kau membeli yang level 4 agar kau juga cepat berkembang dengan kemampuan _Bass_ -mu...seperti yang aku berikan itu...hmm..." sambung Erza yang hanya tersenyum melihat Gray yang kesusahan mencengkram alat bantu itu.

"Baiklah, aku juga menyerah..." Gray mendongkol karena menyesali atas ucapan sombongnya yang dingin barusan.

"Tapi, kenapa kau membelinya lagi ? bukankah kau juga memilikinya Erza ? kaukan bisa meminjamkannya kepada Natsu..." tanya Loke.

"Ya, aku memilikinya...baiklah, jika Natsu ingin meminjam punyaku...silahkan..." Erza memperlihatkan alat bantuk miliknya itu kepada Natsu.

"Eh...?! kenapa bagian pegasnya hancur seperti itu..?" tanya Natsu yang terkejut melihat kondisi alat bantu yang selalu dipakai oleh Erza.

"Nanti kau juga akan mengalaminya dengan _Grip Master_ baru yang aku berikan itu...hmm..." jawab Erza dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan membagikan tiga lembar lirik lagu yang telah aku fotocopy dan CD yang telah aku _Backup_ berisi tiga lagu yang akan kita bawakan nanti di acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ ,..untuk dua minggu ini, aktivitas kita diliburkan dulu agar kalian bisa fokus berlatih dirumah kalian masing-masing..." sambung Erza sambil membagikan lembaran dan CD kepada anggota kelas musiknya.

 **03.00 PM**

Jam pulang sekolah untuk SMA Higashi, dimana Natsu dan dua teman sedang berjalan menuju keluar gerbang sekolah.

"hmpf...hahaha...lucu sekali ketika Natsu sedang mencengram alat bantu itu di dalam kelas, lalu dilempar kapur oleh Gildarts- _sensei_ karena disangka menahan buang air besar...hahahaha..." Loke meledakkan tawanya kepada Natsu karena kejadian dikelasnya tadi.

" **Ghaa! Berisik sekali kau ini! Benar-benar menyebalkan... Dasar!...hmph..."** bentak Natsu dalam keadaan kesal dan cemberut.

"Ayolah, kau jangan marah seperti itu...kau benar-benar sangat baik, karena sudah membagikan kesenangan pada semua orang dikelas,..hmpf..hahahahaa..." Loke semakin terbawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalau bukan karena Erza yang menyeruhku, aku tidak akan mau...! ch!" Natsu semakin cemberut karena mengingat dirinya ditertawakan dikelas.

"hmph...dasar bodoh, Erza menyuruhmu melakukan latihan seperti itu karena dia peduli denganmu..." kata Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

"Anggap saja kau sekarang sedang mencengkram Erza pada bagian...mmm...ya seperti itulah..." sambung Loke dengan fikiran kotornya sambil menyiku pinggang Natsu.

" **Kau jangan melimpahkan fikiran kotormu itu pada Erza!"** bentak Natsu kepada Loke.

"Kenapa kau jadi marah seperti itu ?" tanya Gray karena Natsu begitu serius dengan kemarahannya.

"Karena aku tidak ingin ada orang melecehkan Erza, itu saja..." jawab Natsu dengan nada dinginnya.

' ** _Waktu itu aku nyaris menyatukan bibirku dengannya...jika aku ingat-ingat, bibir tipisnya itu begitu indah...tapi, untung saja aku tidak melakukannya...karena aku tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan Erza saat itu...'_** gumam Natsu dalam lamunannya ketika mengingat tentang kejadian waktu itu.

"Sepertnya dia sedang memikirkan hal yang kotor dengan Erza.." bisik Loke kepada Gray.

"Kau benar, aku melihat dari raut wajahnya..." balas bisikan Gray kepada Loke.

" **GHAA! BRISIK!"** bentak Natsu kepada mereka berdua.

"Gray- _kuuun_ !" panggil dari Juvia yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada Gray di gerbang SMA Higashi, dia ditemani oleh Jellal yang sedang bersandar ditembok gerbang sekolah.

"Juvia...Jellal...kenapa kalian berdua datang kesini ?" tanya Gray sambil menghampiri Juvia.

"wah...Juvia, kau cantik sekali hari ini...hmm..." sambung Loke sambil menghampiri Juvia meraih salah satu tangannya.

"Oii...oii...singkirkan tangan bodohmu itu dari tangan Juvia !" sambung Gray dengan nada beratnya yang dingin.

"Yo, Natsu..." panggil Jellal yang sedang bersandar di tembok gerbang SMA Higashi.

"Jellal, ada apa kau datang kemari ?" tanya Natsu kepadanya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin menemui kalian bertiga...ini penting..." jawab Jellal dengan wajah santainya dengan serius.

"Baiklah, sepertinya mereka berdua akan pergi kencan...ayo kita pergi dari sini...hmm.." ajak Loke kepada Natsu dan Jellal sambil mendorong mereka untuk menjauh.

"Eh..?! tapi...Juvia..." sambung Jellal ketika di dorong oleh Loke.

"Sudahlah, kau harus mengerti dengan adikmu yang sedang jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki _Boxer_ itu...hmm..." balas Loke untuk mengerti situasi dan kondisi Gray dan Juvia saat ini.

"Benar-benar menyebalkan dia itu...hmph..." kata Gray yang melihat mereka bertiga sudah berada jauh dihadapannya.

"Ada apa Gray- _kun_ ?" tanya Juvia yang sedang heran melihat raut wajah Gray itu.

"Ah, tidak ada...lalu kenapa kau datang kemari Juvia ?" tanya Gray.

"Juvia hanya ingin menemui Gray- _kun_...kalau Juvia tidak boleh kesini ya sudah, Juva akan pergi...hmph..." Juvia cemberut sambil memalingkan mukannya.

' _ **Eh...? wanita ini benar-benar jujur dengan perasaannya...'**_ gumam hati Gray.  
"B-baiklah jangan marah seperti itu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan sebentar ?" ajak Gray kepada Juvia untuk menghibur perasaannya.

"Baiklah, dengan senang hati..hmm..." Juvia kembali tersenyum kepada Gray.

' ** _Eh...! sekarang sikapnya itu tiba-tiba langsung berubah...Juvia itu sulit ditebak...'_** gumam kembali hati Gray karena sikap Juvia yang bisa berubah-ubah.

Sudut pandang perjalanan menuju perempatan dimana, mereka bertiga sedang berjalan disana.

"Loke, apa sebelumnya kau pernah memakai alat bantu khusus untuk bermain _Drum_ yang selalu kau mainkan itu?" tanya Natsu yang sedang mencengkram alat bantu ditangannya.

"Tentu saja, latihan khusus seorang _Drummer_ itu harus melenturkan pergelangan tangannya untuk melakukan sebuah teknik _Ropel_ " jawab Loke dengan penjelasan latihan khusus yang dilakukan olehnya.

"Sejujurnya, jari-jariku mulai mati rasa karena alat bantu seperti ini...hmph..." keluh Natsu karena jari-jarinya mulai membengkak.

"Ayolah, kau harus berjuang selama dua minggu ini...Erza sudah memberikan libur untuk aktivitas kelas musik kita, jadi kau jangan menyia-nyiakan waktu luang seperti ini..." bujuk Loke kepada Natsu yang sedang mengeluh.

"Baiklah...lalu, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan kami, Jellal ?" tanya Natsu sambil berjalan kaki bersamanya.

"ini tentang acara _Summer Sonic 2016_..." jawab Jellal tanpa basa-basi.

" _Summer Sonic 2016_? Mmm...iya kami akan mengikuti acara itu..." sambung Loke.

"Sudah aku duga kalian akan mengikuti acara itu, apa kalian benar-benar sudah siap untuk mengikutinya ?" tanya Jellal untuk mengetahui kepastiannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Natsu.

"Baiklah, biar aku jelaskan...acara _Summer Sonic_ adalah acara besar yang diadakan pada akhir musim panas...ini berbeda dari acara _Live House Fukuoka_ sebelumnya...karena acara itu akan ada juri yang menilai _Performance_ dari setiap personil...ini sangat menarik, karena mereka para juri akan memberikan penghargaan sekaligus memberi julukan kepada salah satu orang terpilih dari semua _Group Band_ yang akan tampil pada hari itu...jadi, kalian berlima harus berjuang lebih keras untuk acara itu, karena persaingannya sangat ketat,.. baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian...permisi..." Jellal langsung undur diri dari hadapan mereka berdua setelah menjelaskan acara tersebut.

' _ **Aku percayakan kepada kalian semua untuk memenangkan penghargaan itu...hmm...'**_ gumam hati Jellal setelah meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Bersamaan dalam Sudut pandang Gray yang sedang mengantar Juvia menuju stasiun kereta Hataka.

"Jadi kalian berlima akan mengikuti acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ yang diadakan pada tanggal 25 bulan ini ? sungguh Juvia tidak menyangka kalian berlima berani untuk terlibat di acara seperti itu...hmm..." kata Juvia.

"Apa kau tahu tentang acara itu, Juvia ?" tanya Gray.

"Juvia juga baru tahu tentang acara itu dari Jellal- _nii_ , katanya acara itu disaksikan banyak ribuan penonton...apa Gray- _kun_ sudah siap menghadapinya?" tanya Juvia yang ingin melihat seberapa berani Gray untuk menghadapi acara tersebut.

"Mana aku tahu kalau aku belum mencobanya, karena aku juga baru tahu acara itu dari Erza waktu di kelas musik" jawab Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

"Juvia percaya kok Gray- _kun_ dan yang lainnya bisa melakukannya dengan baik di acara itu...hmm..." kata Juvia sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Gray.

' _ **Eh...?! Juvia menggenggam kedua tanganku...padahal kita ini sedang di depan umum...kalau aku melepaskannya nanti dia tersinggung...bagaimana ini ? gawat...'**_ gumam hati Gray dalam kegugupannya.

" **Kereta dengan arah tujuan Fukutsu akan segera berangkat, harap penumpang untuk memasuki pintu kereta dan pastikan periksa kembali barang bawaan anda semua, terima kasih"** Suara penjaga stasiun kereta api yang mengumumkan pemberangkatan kereta.

"Baiklah Gray- _kun_ , kereta akan segera berangkat...terima kasih sudah mengantar Juvia sampai ke stasiun kereta...hmm..." Juvia mulai memasuki pintu kereta, namun Gray belum melepaskan salah satu tangan Juvia yang masih di genggam olehnya.  
"Are..? Gray- _kun_..." kata Juvia yang merasa heran dengan sikap Gray hari ini.

"Ah...?! maaf, tadi aku melamun, baiklah hati-hati di jalan Juvia..." Gray melepaskan tangan Juvia dan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam kereta.

"Baiklah Gray- _kun_ , sampai nanti...hmm..." akhirnya pintu kereta telah menutup senyuman hangat Juvia kepada Gray dan kereta pun mulai melaju.

' _ **Hmph...akhirnya Juvia pergi juga...gawat kenapa perasaanku terhadap wanita jadi seperti ini semenjak ke datangan Juvia ? mungkinkah aku menyukainya? padahal kami belum lama saling mengenal...benar-benar payah aku ini...'**_ gumam hati Gray sambil menyentuh dahinya karena terus kepikiran tentang Juvia.

 **08.00 PM**

Natsu membaringkan diri dikamarnya sambil melatih senam jarinya dengan bantu yang telah diberikan oleh Erza, ketika itu pula Natsu sedang memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Jellal.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 ** _Penghargaan ya...  
Kalau Erza mungkin bisa melakukannya untuk mendapatkan penghargaan itu..._**

 ** _Sedangkan aku...  
Aku baru berlatih untuk meningkatkan teknik Fingering milikku...  
Ya sudahlah...aku tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu..._**

 ** _Oh ya...aku belum memutar CD yang diberikan oleh Erza waktu dikelas musik...  
Aku penasaran, lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan nanti di acara Summer Sonic 2016..._**

Natsu memutar CD itu dan mendengar lagunya satu persatu.

 ** _Begitu ya? Jadi ini lagu yang akan kita bawakan nanti diacara Summer Sonic 2016...  
Seleranya memang bagus..._**

 ** _Oh ya...lagu yang pertama ini untuk dinyanyikan oleh Lucy nanti...  
Eh..?! aku dan Gray harus berduet untuk lagu yang kedua...hmph...  
Lalu ini lagu terakhir yang akan dinyanyikan oleh Erza sendiri..._**

 ** _Mungkin Erza sudah memikirkannya secara matang-matang untuk memilih tiga lagu ini...  
Karena dari setiap lagu ini, aliran musiknya berbeda-beda..._**

 ** _Baiklah kalau begitu...  
Sepertinya ini akan menarik..._**

* * *

 **2016** **年** **6** **月** **12** **日** **( 12 Juni 2016 ) 01.00 PM**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 ** _Seperti biasa aku selalu keluyuran di sekitar kota Higashi...  
Karena aku selalu merasa bosan jika hari minggu hanya berdiam diri dirumah..._**

 ** _Aku sudah mulai rindu dengan aktivitasku...  
Hmph...Erza, kenapa kau tega sekali menjauhkan Guitar itu padaku...?_**

 ** _Sudah satu minggu aku selalu mencengram Grip Master ini..._**

 ** _Tapi rasanya aku mulai ada kemajuan...  
Aku sudah bisa menekannya dalam jarak 1cm..._**

' ** _Buk!'_** ada seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam yang telah menabrak Natsu dari belakang.

 ** _Eh...?! menyebalkan...ada apa dengan orang itu? Tiba-tiba saja dia menabraku dari belakang..._**

" **Kyaa! tolong ! orang itu mencuri tas miliku...!"** suara teriakan wanita yang sedang dirampas tasnya.

 ** _Akh! Pencuri ! brengsek! aku paling benci dengan orang seperti itu...baiklah aku akan mengejarnya !_**

Normal P.O.V

Natsu berlarian mengejar si pencuri itu hingga berhasil menangkapnya disela-sela bangunan kota.

" **Brengsek! Dasar pencuri !"** bentak Natsu sambil memukuli pencuri itu ** _'bug!..bug!...bug!'_** di sela-sela kota yang cukup sempit.

" **Kau jangan mencampuri urusanku!"** balas pencuri itu sambil menahan semua pukulan Natsu ketika sudah tertangkap, namun pencuri itu membalas pukulan Natsu **_'PUNCH!'_** hingga terjatuh

" **UAKH! Sial!"** ketika Natsu terbangun dari jatuhnya tiba-tiba pencuri itu langsung mengunci badan Natsu dari belakang sambil menodongkan mata pisaunya tepat di bagian leher Natsu.

" **Hey bocah, lebih baik kau diam! Jika tidak, pisau ini akan menancap dilehermu...hahaha...!"** ancam si pencuri itu kepada Natsu karena mata pisaunya sudah menempel pada lehernya.

" **Lepaskan aku brengsek!"** Natsu mulai menggeretak tubuhnya untuk melepaskan kuncian dalam tubuhnya itu.

" **Dasar bocah tengik! Baiklah ini membuat aku repot saja, lebih baik aku membunuhnya! Ghaa!"** detik-detik ketika mata pisau itu dijauhkan untuk ditancapkan kembali ke bagian leher Natsu.

' ** _Sial! Hari ini adalah kematianku! Aku ketakutan sekali!Sial!'_** gumam hati Natsu sambil memejamkan matanya untuk menghadapi kematian itu.

' ** _TRANGG!'_** suara mata pisau yang telah dipatahkan oleh sebuah tendangan teknik _Judo_.

"Apa kau ingin meninggalkanku, Natsu ?" suara wanita bernada dingin telah menendang mata pisau itu untuk menolong Natsu dalam kematiannya.

' ** _Suara ini...Erza!'_** gumam hati Natsu setelah perlahan membuka matanya dan ternyata itu adalah Erza yang telah menolongnya disaat Natsu menghadapi detik-detik kematiannya.  
 **"Erza! cepat pergi dari sini ! orang ini sangat berbahaya!"** perintah Natsu kepada Erza untuk menghindari pertikaian itu.

"Aku mengakui keberanianmu itu...tapi tindakanmu itu terlalu gegabah...bukankah kau tidak pandai berkelahi, Natsu ?...Jadi, biar aku saja yang menghadapinya..." ucapan Erza dengan nada dinginnya, namun sorot matanya begitu tajam atas kemarahannya.

 ** _Erza...tatapan matamu yang tajam itu...benar-benar membuatku takut...inikah kemampuanmu yang sebenarnya...?_**

" **chh! Baiklah, aku akan membunuh wanita ini terlebih dahulu! Hyaa!"** akhirnya si pencuri itu mulai mengarahkan sisa mata pisau yang masih cukup tajam itu kepada Erza.

"Jika kau ingin membunuku silahkan saja...tapi jika kau ingin membunuh Natsu, **langkahi dulu mayatku !"** seketika Erza langsung menarik pergelangan tangan si pencuri yang sedang mengayunkan sisa mata pisau yang tajam itu padanya.  
 ** _"Hiza guruma!"_** itu adalah teknik tendangan Judo menggunakan lutut yang dilakukan oleh Erza.

" **Sial!"** **_'BUAK!'_** tendangan lutut Erza yang sangat keraske arah ulu hati si pencuri itu.  
 **"Wanita brengsek! Terima ini! Heaa!"** si pencuri itu melancarkan sebuah tendangan tanpa teknik bela diri.

" **Erza! abunaiii!"** teriak Natsu ketika si pencuri itu melancarkan tendangannya.

"Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin buang-buang waktu..." **_"Deashi barai!"_** teknik tendangan memutar ke samping yang mematikan dari Erza tepat mengenai kepala si pencuri itu ketika sedang melayang dengan tendangan tanpa tekniknya.

" **UAKH!"** si pencuri itu kepalanya langsung terbentur ke tembok samping yang ada disekitarnya dan tidak bangkit kembali.

" **Pak Polisi, itu pencurinya!"** wanita yang telah dicuri tasnya itu datang menghampiri mereka berdua bersama polisi.

" **Jangan bergerak!"** kata polisi itu sambil memborgol kedua tangan si pencuri itu ke belakang.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa bergerak..akh.." jawab si pencuri itu yang sedang lemas karena terkena tendangan Erza tadi.

"M-maaf, maksudku anda kami tahan...hehe... **ayo jalan!"** polisi itu meringkus si pencuri dan membawanya keluar dari sela-sela bangunan kota.

"eehh...cara meringkus macam apa itu..?" sudut pandang Natsu dengan tanda keringat dibelakang kepalanya.

"Nyonya, ini tas anda" Natsu menyerahkan tas itu pada wanita yang telah kecurian tasnya.

"Maaf, telah merepotkan kalian berdua...aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas kebaikan anda berdua..." kata wanita itu.

"Tidak usah difikirkan, yang penting anda tidak apa-apa...hmm..." sambung Erza dengan senyumannya.

"Baiklah, maaf...permisi..." wanita itu undur diri dari hadapan Erza dan Natsu.

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan keluar dari sela-sela kota tesebut.

"..." Natsu menatap wajah Erza yang kembali berubah seperti semula.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Natsu?" Erza menjadi malu jika Natsu terus mengamati wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Aku baru tahu, ternyata teknik Judo milikmu itu benar-benar mengerikan Erza...tapi, kenapa waktu melawan tiga preman itu kau bisa kalah...?" tanya Natsu yang sedang berjalan sambil melipat tangannya diatas untuk sandaran dikepala.

"Terakhir kali aku berhenti dari perguruan Judo, aku belum mempelajari cara menghadapi lebih dari satu orang...hanya itu saja kelemahanku...tapi waktu itu untung saja kau datang secara kebetulan dan mencoba menyelamatkanku...meskipun cara berkelahimu benar-benar sangat lucu...hmpf...hm...hm...hm..." Erza sedang mentertawakan Natsu sambil menutup mulutnya karena mengingat cara berkelahinya.

"Aku sudah berusaha mati-matian menyelamatkanmu waktu itu, dan sekarang kau malah mentertawakanku...dasar...hmph..." Natsu menjadi cemberut setelah ditertawakan oleh Erza.

"Baiklah maafkan aku...hmpf...menggelikan sekali...hm...hm...hm..." Erza malah tidak bisa menahan tawanya hingga bulir air matanya keluar karena terus mengingat cara Natsu berkelahi.

' _ **Tapi,..aku baru melihat sisi Erza yang tertawa lepas seperti itu...benar-benar sangat manis sampai-sampai aku malu memandangnya...'**_ gumam hati Natsu dengan wajahnya sedikit merona.

"Oh ya Erza, kenapa kau bisa menemukanku disini?" Natsu merasa heran kenapa Erza bisa datang tiba-tiba ketika ia sedang terancam kematian.

"Ketika kau sedang mengejar seseorang...kebetulan aku melihatmu...aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, makanya aku mengikutimu sampai kesini...dan ternyata kau dalam keadaan sedang terancam...aku sangat terkejut ketika si pencuri itu mengayunkan mata pisau itu tepat ke arah lehermu...untung saja aku bergegas untuk menendang mata pisau itu...jika tidak, mungkin aku akan kehilanganmu, Natsu..." Erza mengatakan hal tersebut karena tidak ingin kehilangan Natsu dari hadapannya.

"Baiklah dari pada kau memikirkan hal itu, bagaimana jika kita nonton ? ini sebagai balasan karena kau telah menyelamatkanku...tenang saja, aku yang akan membayar tiketnya...jadi kau yang tentukan filmnya...bagaimana?" ajak Natsu kepada Erza untuk menonton di Bioskop.

"Eh...?! A-aku..." Erza terkejut karena ajakan Natsu begitu tiba-tiba.

"Sudahlah jangan difikirkan, ayo kita pergi..." akhirnya Natsu membawa lari Erza menuju tempat Bioskop untuk menonton film, namun tidak disangka-sangka mereka berdua bertemu dengan empat orang temannya di depan gedung Bioskop disekitar kota Higashi-ku.

"Yo...Natsu...Erza...kalian datang kesini juga..." itu adalah Loke, Lucy, Gray dan Juvia yang sedang berkumpul di depan gedung Bioskop.

"Loke? Gray? Juvia? Lucy? Kenapa kalian berada disini?" tanya Erza yang telah bertemu dengan mereka berempat di depan gedung Bioskop.

"wah...Erza, kebetulan kita bertemu disini...ayo kita menonton bersama-sama...hmm..." ajakan dari Lucy karena kebetulan bertemu mereka berdua.

"Kami berdua datang kesini bukan untuk menonton _Boxer_ secara gratis..." sambung Natsu yang sedang menyudutkan pandangan anehnya kepada Gray.

" _ **Boxer**_ **-ku tidak untuk dipertontonkan!"** bentak Gray dengan tanda empat siku-siku dibelakang kepalanya.

"Karena kita sudah berkumpul seperti ini, lebih baik kita masuk saja...hmm..." ajak Juvia kepada mereka berlima.

"Baiklah, aku setuju...karena lebih menyenangkan jika kita menonton bersama-sama...hmm..." sambung Erza.

"Baiklah, asalkan kita tidak menonton film manusia _Sipit_ " balas sindiran Gray kepada Natsu.

" **Tidak ada judul film manusia** _ **Sipit**_ **!"** bentak Natsu dengan mode chibi kepada Gray.

"Baiklah semuanya, ayo kita masuk..." ajak Erza kepada mereka berlima

" **Aye, Sir...!"** serentak teriakan mereka berlima.

Akhirnya mereka berenam masuk ke pintu utama gedung Bioskop dan berjalan menuju tempat pelayanan pembelian tiket tersebut.

"Ini katalog untuk film 2016, silahkan anda pilihnya..." kata wanita bagian pelayanan pembelian tiket itu.

"Aku tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, karena menonton nona yang cantik ini saja sudah cukup bagiku...hmm..." rayuan Loke kepada wanita bagian pelayanan itu sambil meraih satu tangannya.

"Are..?! A-ano...eto..." bagian pelayanan terkejut karena tingkah laku Loke secara tiba-tiba.

' _ **PLTAK!'**_ **"Hentikan kelakuan bodohmu itu!"** bentak Lucy sambil menjitaknya.

" _The Forest_ , ini film terbaru yang keluar pada tanggal 08 Januari 2016...bagaimana jika kita menonton yang ini saja?" ajak Erza kepada mereka berlima.

 _The Forest adalah film Horor yang menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang datang mencari saudara kembarnya, yang secara misterius menghilang. Meski pun sudah diperingatkan untuk tidak pergi ke tempat tersebut, namun dia tetap nekat berani untuk memasuki hutan yang dikenal sebagai Suicide Forest/Jebakan Hutan yang ada di Jepang._

"Apa kau yakin untuk menonton film itu, Erza ?" tanya Natsu karena Erza berniat menonton film Horor.

"Ini sebagian dari latihan untuk menguji mental kita, dan anggap saja kita sedang menonton _Consert_...hmm..." jawab Erza dengan penjelasan yang menurutnya logis.

Sudut pandang ketiga pria itu dengan tanda keringat besar dikepalanya ketika melihat wajah Erza seperti itu.  
"latihan macam apa ini...? aku tidak mengerti..." kata Natsu.  
"Aku juga, sejak kapan ketua kelas musik kita jadi aneh seperti itu?" sambung Gray.  
"Kecantikannya benar-benar menyeramkan..." lanjut Loke.  
"Tidak nyambung tau..!" serentak Gray dan Natsu mengatakan hal itu.

"Sepertinya Juvia tertarik, baiklah Erza- _san_...Juvia pilih yang itu" sambung Juvia dengan perasaan senangnya.

"Se-sebenarnya aku sedikit takut untuk menonton film Horor..." Lucy merinding ketakutan ketika membayangkannya.

"Tolong enam tiket untuk film ini..." kata Erza kepada bagian pelayanan itu.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar..." bagian pelayanan itu segera mengambil enam lembar tiket tersebut.  
"Ini, silahkan" akhirnya enam tiket film itu diberikan kepada Erza dan yang lainnya sambil menerima uang untuk harga setiap tiket tersebut.

Suasa diruang Bioskop yang gelap, namun entah kenapa mereka berenam duduk terpisah dan saling berpasangan.

Sudut pandang Loke dan Lucy yang sedang duduk berdua di samping paling belakang.

"eeehh..., baru mulai saja sudah membuatku takut...ya tuhan...selamatkanlah aku" Lucy mulai ketakutan diawal adegan film horor tersebut.

"Tenang saja Lucy, aku selalu ada disampingmu...hmm..." sambung Loke yang mengambil kesempatan untuk merangkul pundak Lucy.

" **Kyaa! jangan mengambil kesempatan disaat aku dalam keadaan seperti ini bodoh!"** bentak Lucy sambil melepasakan rangkulan Loke.

' _ **Shuuuuuuut!'**_ suara orang-orang yang sedang menonton film untuk menghentikan teriakan Lucy.

Sudut pandang Gray dan Juvia yang sedang duduk berdua berada paling tengah.

"Gray- _kun_ , sepertinya adegan ini mulai menegangkan...hmm..." kata Juvia yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Benarkah? tapi aku tidak merasakan ketegangan dalam diriku.." sambung Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

"Apa Gray- _kun_ tidak takun untuk menonton film horor ?" tanya Juvia yang sedang memandang wajah tampan yang dimiliki oleh Gray.

"Tidak sama sekali, karena film horor ini biasa-biasa saja buatku" sambung Gray.

Sudut pandang Natsu dan Erza yang sedang duduk berdua setelah urutan Gray dan Juvia.

"Erza, sepertinya adengan horor ini mulai seru, dan...Eh...?! kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Natsu ketika melihat Erza yang sedikit ketakuan.

"A-aku menyesal memilih film horor ini, maafkan aku..." jawab Erza yang sedang mengalami ketakutan hingga keringat keluar diwajahnya.

"Siapa suruh kau memilih film seperti ini? Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang sebagai latihan untuk menguji mental kita...hmph...dasar..." sambung Natsu yang mengeluh kepada Erza.

" _ **GRUAAAAAAARRRR...HAHAHAA...GARAAA...AAHAHAA...KYAA...!"**_ suara adegan terseram yang membuat mereka berempat terkejut hingga menjadi mode chibi, namun yang berhasil mengatasi rasa ketakutannya ketika menonton film horor itu adalah Natsu dan Juvia.

Sudut pandang Loke dan Lucy yang sedang duduk berdua di samping paling belakang, mereka berdua saling berpelukan karena rasa takut yang luar biasa.

" **Kyaaa! aku ingin pergi dari sini!"** teriak Lucy sambil berpelukan dengan Loke.

"A-aku tidak menyangka filmnya seseram ini..ee..h...iih...iih..." sambung Loke yang sedang gemetaran hingga bulir-bulir keringatnya keluar dengan wajah yang pucat.

Sudut pandang Gray dan Juvia yang sedang duduk berdua berada paling tengah, ketika Gray sedang mengalami gemetaran.

"Gray- _kun_ , kenapa terkejut seperti itu ? katanya Gray- _kun_ tidak takut nonton film horor ?" tanya Juvia ketika Gray sedang memeluknya karena ketakutan

"iihh...iihh...Juvia, aku mual melihat film horor itu...mpwf..." jawab Gray yang sedang bersembunyi di pundak Juvia.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu Gray- _kun_ jangan nonton, Gray- _kun_ benar-benar aneh...hmm..." Juvia hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian punggung Gray.

Sudut pandang Natsu dan Erza yang sedang duduk berdua setelah urutan Gray dan Juvia.

"Natsu, aku takut sekali..." kata Erza sambil merangkul dan bersembunyi dipundak Natsu.

"hmph...rasa takutmu tidak sesuai dengan teknik Judo milikmu Erza..." sambung Natsu yang sedang _Bad Mood_ ketika melihat Erza yang ketakutan seperti itu.

"Rasa takutku ini hanya sebagian dari sisi wanitaku, tidak ada hubungannya dengan teknik Judo " balas Erza yang tidak bisa mengatasi rasa takutnya.

' _ **Lagi-lagi kita berpelukan seperti ini...kenapa ya? padahal kita hanya berteman...apa kita berdua memang saling menyukai ?'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang penuh pertanyaan tentang masalah perasaannya.

" _ **GRUAAAAAAARRRR...HAHAHAA...GARAAA...AAHAHAA...KYAA...!"**_ suara adengan film horor yang terakhir yang membuat mereka berempat mengalami ketakutan yang luar biasa.

" **KYAAA!"** itu adalah suara jeritan mereka berempat yang sedang mengalami ketakutan.

Akhirnya nonton film horor pun selesai, mereka berenam sedang berjalan dikoridor untuk pergi ke pintu keluar.

"Adegan terakhir film horor itu benar-benar menyeramkan...hmm..." kata Juvia, namun ekspresi wajahnya tidak menunjukan ketakutan sama sekali.

"Maafkan aku, karena aku telah melibatkan kalian semua untuk menonton film horor..." sambung Erza yang sedang mendongkol karena penyesalannya.

"Tapi, kau berhasil menguji dua pria _Boxer_ yang tampan itu, Erza " lanjut Natsu yang menyudutkan pandangan anehnya kepada Gray dan Loke yang sedang saling menopang pundak karena masih merasa ketakutan setelah melihat film horor itu.

"Sepertinya aku akan mimpi basah malam ini..." kata Loke yang sedang mengalami ketakutan itu.

"Yang benar mengalami mimpi buruk, dasar bodoh!" sambung Gray dengan nada beratnya karena mengalami perasaan ketakutan yang sama seperti Loke.

"Bukankah itu sama saja, karena setelah mengalami kedua mimpi itu kita akan berkeringat..." lanjut Loke.

"Erza- _san_ , Juvia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy sekarang ini" Juvia melihat ke arah Lucy yang sedang berjalan sempoyongan dan nyaris pingsan.

' _ **Sepertinya aku sedang berhalusinasi...semua orang seperti hantu dalam penglihatanku...heh...heh...he..."**_ gumam hati Lucy dalam keadaan tidak sadar diri.

"Sepertinya Juvia akan mengantar Lucy sampai ke Halte Bis...ayo Lucy" ajak Juvia kepada Lucy sambil meraih pundaknya.

" **KYAAA! HANTUUUUU!"** teriak Lucy karena masih diluar kesadarannya.

"Are...?! a-ano..." Juvia terkejut karena teriakan Lucy yang begitu keras.

Mereka berenam sudah berada diluar gedung Bioskop dan mulai berpisah ke arah jala pulang masing-masing.

"Erza, aku akan mengantar Lucy dan Juvia bersama Gray, karena Halte Bis kita berbeda...jadi kita berpisah disini..." kata Loke.

"hmph...wanita pirang ini merepotkan sekali..." sambung Gray yang sedang melihat Lucy masih ketakutan.

' _ **Mereka akan mengajaku ke dalam Suicide Forest...kowanai...kowanai..."**_ gumam Lucy yang masih berada dalam rasa takutnya. _Kowanai_ dalam bahasa jepang artinya tidak takut, namun ucapan Lucy berkebalikan dengan kondisinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan menuju Halte Bis yang ada di Asukara, karena kebetulan satu arah dengan tempat tinggal Natsu...hmm..." kata Erza yang pamit undur diri.

"Ok...hati-hati Erza, Natsu bisa berbuat mesum kapan saja...hmm..." sambung Loke.

" **Yang mesum itu kau, Loke!"** bentak Natsu dengan menggemukan pipinya.

"Baiklah Erza- _san_ , Natsu- _san_...sampai nanti...hmm..." Juvia mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada mereka berdua yang sedang berjalan dan Natsu melambaikan tangan sambil membelakangi mereka berempat.

"Baiklah, ayo kita- " kata Gray sambil melirik ke arah Lucy.

"Kowanai...kowanai...kowanai..." Lucy masih tidak sadar diri.

" **Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu Lucy!** " bentak Gray karena kesal kepada Lucy yang masih dalam keadaan seperti itu.

 **08.00 PM**

Sepasang teman dekat itu sedang berjalan menuju Halte Bis yang ada di Asukara melewati jalan yang dekat dengan sungai.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _ **Tempat ini mengingatkanku pada kejadian waktu itu...  
Aku masih tidak terima waktu Erza sedang dilucuti pakaiannya...  
Para Preman itu benar-benar brengsek...**_

 _ **Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka, meskipun mereka bertiga sudah di penjara...  
Karena mereka juga telah mematahkan kaki dan tanganku setelah aku mengantar Erza pulang...**_

"Natsu, ada apa? Kenapa kau terlihat marah seperti itu?" tanya Erza yang sedang mendampinginya.

"Erza, bagaimana perasaanmu ketika melewati tempat ini setelah kejadian waktu itu ?" Natsu mempertanyakan kejadian yang menimpa pada Erza waktu itu.

"Sudahlah Natsu, jangan mengungkit masalah itu lagi...karena semuanya sudah berakhir...yang lalu biarlah berlalu...aku tidak ingin mengingat hal itu lagi..." Namun Erza telah melupakan kejadian yang dialaminya.

"Begitu ya, maaf aku selalu mengkhawatirkan perasaanmu setiap kau pulang melewati jalan ini..." mendengar apa yang diucapkan olehnya, Natsu sedikit merasa lega, namun Natsu tetap tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka bertiga karena pelampiasan mereka pada Erza untuk melakukan pelanggaran asusila.

"Erza, mengenai masalah kita setelah tampil di acara _Live House Fukuoka_ waktu itu...aku-" Natsu membicarakan tentang perasaannya pada Erza ketika dia nyaris menyatukan bibir dengannya.

"Aku mengerti, Natsu" balas Erza untuk memahami keadaan waktu itu.

"Apa kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Natsu untuk kepastiannya.

"Bagaimana ya? mungkin waktu itu aku hanya merasakan kegugupan untuk pertama kalinya...karena kehangatan dari nafasmu yang begitu dekat denganku...ah baiklah, lupakan dulu masalah itu...mari kita bicarakan hal yang lain saja ya...dan...Are...?!"

' ** _ssssssshhh'_** terpaan hujan deras tiba-tiba menjatuhi tubuh mereka dua hingga mereka berdua basah kuyup.

 ** _Ah...menyebalkan, kenapa malah hujan disaat-saat seperti ini ? padahal aku belum mengantar Erza menuju Hatle Bis..._**

"Erza, maaf...lebih baik ayo kita berlari...aku takut jadwal Bis untuk perjalanan pulangmu sudah tidak ada lagi..." ajak Natsu yang sedang berlari dan menggandeng tangannya Erza.

"I-iya, baiklah..." akhirnya Erza mengikuti arah tangannya yang sedang ditarik oleh Natsu.

Mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di Halte Bis Asukara dan sedang menunggu Bis yang akan lewat.

"Erza, rumahmu di daerah Hoshuyama kan? Jadwal kedatangan Bis untuk selanjutnya adalah jam 09.00 PM, kau tung-" Natsu melirik ke arah Erza setelah melihat jadwal pemberangkatan Bis itu, namun ada yang membuatnya terkejut ketika Natsu melihat keadaan Erza yang sedang basah kuyup itu.

 ** _Ah gawat... pakaian dalam warna hitam yang menutupi dadanya jadi terlihat gara-gara kemeja putihnya basah kuyup...  
Aku khawatir akan ada orang mesum di dalam Bis ketika melihat keindahan tubuhnya dalam keadaan basah kuyup seperti itu..._**

"Ada apa?" tanya Erza ketika sedang melihat wajah Natsu yang terkejut seperti itu.

"E-Erza, bagian dalam tubuhmu kelihatan...baiklah, mungkin Jaket hitamku ini sudah basah kuyup...tapi setidaknya bisa menutupi tubuhmu yang menyetak itu..." kata Natsu yang sedang memakaikan Jaket Hitamnya pada Erza.

"Bila melihat wajahmu itu, sepertinya kau suka sekali melihatku seperti ini..." seperti biasa Erza selalu membicarakan hal negatifnya kepada Natsu dalam keadaan terbukanya.

"Aku sangat bersyukur karena hujan malam ini telah membantuku untuk melihat apa yang aku suka saat ini..." balas Natsu secara blak-blakan karena sudah ketiga kalinya Erza berfikiran seperti itu padanya.

"Kenapa kau menjadi mesum seperti itu padaku" tanya Erza.

"Semua laki-laki memang seperti itu, jika kau tidak ingin mengetahui sifat laki-laki yang sebenarnya ya sudah jangan dibahas...hmph..." Natsu mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan Erza yang selalu menyudutkan dirinya.

 ** _Bodo amat...salah dia sendiri kenapa selalu mempermasalahkan hal seperti ini padaku...dasar..._**

 ** _Aku jugakan laki-laki...jadi wajar saja jika aku menyukai dadanya yang bulat dan cukup besar itu..._**

 ** _Mungkin suatu saat aku bisa menggengam keduanya..._**

"Jika aku mengijinkanmu untuk menjadi seorang pria sejati yang kau katakan waktu itu...apa kau akan melakukannya ?" pertanyaan Erza semakin menyudutkan Natsu.

" **Ghaaaa! Kenapa kau selalu menyudutkan pertanyaanmu seperti itu padaku!"** Natsu mulai setress karena tidak tahan dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan negatif yang selalu dilontarkan oleh Erza.

 ** _Kenapa Erza hari ini begitu menyebalkan...?  
Dia terus memancingku...  
Agar aku terjebak dengan pertanyaannya..._**

"Akhirnya kau kalah juga...hmpf...hmf...hmf..." akhirnya Erza tertawa diatas kemenangannya.

"Baiklah...baik, kau menang...jadi sekarang apa yang kau inginkan dariku ?" Natsu memalingkan mukanya karena jengkel atas kekalahannya itu.

"kenapa kau tidak membayar hutangmu padaku ?" tanya Erza untuk menagih hutang yang dia maksud.

"Ok...aku mengerti, kau mau menagih hutangku untuk _Grip Master_ yang kau beri minggu kemarin dan...Eh...?! ada apa?!" Natsu terkejut karena begitu tiba-tiba.

 ** _E-Erza...wajah kita terlalu dekat...!_**

"Natsu, maafkan aku...a-aku..." kata Erza dengan nada pelannya yang lembut dan berniat menyatukan bibirnya dengan Natsu.

"E-Erza, bu-bukankah kita ini hanya teman ?" tanya Natsu dalam kegugupan yang ada pada dirinya ketika nafas Erza mulai terasa pada wajahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli bahwa kita teman atau bukan, karena semua ini salahmu yang telah melibatkan perasaanku padamu waktu itu..." Erza semakin mendekatkan bibirnya dengan Natsu.

 ** _Erza...ini benar-benar tidak boleh...kita ini-  
_**

' ** _Cup'_** akhirnya mereka berdua telah menyatukan bibirnya.

"E-Erza, a-apa kau yakin...kita-" Natsu melepaskan sejenak dari penyatuan bibirnya.

"Natsu, sudahlah...aku sudah muak dengan kata-katamu tentang teman, padahal akhir-akhir ini kita saling menyukai satu sama lain...aku ingin memperjelas semuanya sekarang..." kata Erza yang mengutarakan perasaannya dengan lembut.

' ** _Cup'_** mereka berdua kembali menyatukan bibirnya dengan waktu yang cukup lama.

 ** _Mau bagaimana lagi ? semua sudah terlanjur, karena ini yang pertama kalinya buatku...  
Rasanya tidak panas...atau pun manis...  
Nafasku seolah-olah akan berhenti...  
Sepertinya aku akan terbunuh karena melakukan hal seperti ini dengan Erza..._**

 ** _Lidah kita sedang berusaha saling mengikat...  
Dan bibir tipismu yang begitu indah ini, begitu menggodaku...  
Maafkan aku jika aku telah menodainya..._**

 ** _Sepertinya aku ini orang yang paling beruntung...  
Karena aku bisa melakukan hal seperti ini dengan seorang Erza Scarlet yang begitu cantik dalam sikap dinginnya ini..._**

 ** _Kalau aku fikir-fikir, kita ini seperti ada dalam manga Maison Ikokku...  
Seorang laki-laki yang mencintai wanita yang umurnya dua tahun lebih tua darinya...  
Tapi untung saja Erza Scarlet bukan seorang janda...  
Karena Erza Scarlet adalah seorang Guitarist...hmm..._**

' ** _Tid-did'_** suara klakson Bis yang dari tadi sudah tiba ditengah-tengah mereka yang sedang asik melakukan hal tersebut.

"Mau naik tidak ?! aku sudah bosan menunggu tingkah laku kalian berdua seperti itu !" kata Supir yang sedang mengendarai bis itu, hingga mereka berdua terkejut dan melepaskan bibir yang sedang menyatu itu.

Para penumpang di Bis sedang mengintip dari jendela Bis dan mulai membicarakan mereka berdua.  
 _"wah, indahnya jika mengingat masa muda.."  
"Iya benar, aku jadi bernostalgia dengan istriku ketika masih SMA..."  
"Eh..?! apa kau menikah dengan Istrimu ketika masih sekolah...?"  
"Dasar bodoh! maksudku waktu SMA, istriku masih jadi pacarku..."  
"Hanya seperti itu saja bangga, waktu kecil aku pernah menghisap puting seorang wanita..."  
"Itu puting Ibumu!" "hahaha...hahaa..."_

" **Ghaaa! Menyebalkan! dari tadi kalian mengintip kami!"** Natsu kesal karena moment pertamanya dengan seorang Erza Scarlet telah diganggu oleh para penumpang Bis itu.

"Baiklah Natsu, aku pulang dulu...jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata Erza yang sedang berpamitan dengan Natsu sambil menggenggam tangannya.

"Kenapa aku harus menjaga diriku ? rumahku kan dekat dari sini.." Natsu mencibirkan mulutnya dihadapan Erza.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti..." kata Erza dengan sikap kesempurnaannya untuk menutupi rasa malu karena salah bicara tadi.

Akhirnya senyuman Erza yang terakhir itu tertutup kembali oleh pintu Bis yang dinaikinya itu.

 ** _Hmph...pada akhirnya aku telah menyatukan bibirku dengannya...  
Benar-benar suatu kejutan buatku...  
Dan...Eh..?! aku tidak sadar...celanaku sedang menyempit gara-gara bendaku ini...  
Erza melihat kebawah tidak ya ? haduh...gawat, aku benar-benar malu...  
Ah sudahlah...aku mau pulang saja..._**

* * *

 **2016** **年** **6** **月** **17** **日** **( 17 Juni 2016 ) 00.00 PM**

Dua minggu telah berlalu, akhirnya mereka berempat kembali berkumpul dikelas musik yang mereka cintai itu, namun Erza seperti biasa sedang mengajar dikelas paduan suara.

" _Yokatta_...akhirnya kita masuk kembali ke kelas musik kita..." kata Lucy setelah memasuki kelas musiknya.

 _Yokatta dalam Bahasa Jepang bisa diartikan baguslah atau Syukurlah._

"Kemana _Guitar ESP MH-_ 250-ku ? aku merindukannya...hmph..." Natsu menghela nafasnya karena _Guitar_ baru yang selalu ia mainkan sedang tidak ada.

"Sepertinya kemampuan bodohnya akan semakin turun setelah dua minggu kau tidak bermain _Guitar_..." sambung Gray sambil menyudutkan pandangannya.

" **Ghaa! Jangan berkata seperti itu!"** bentak Natsu kepada Gray.

"Sepertinya Erza masih mengajar dikelas paduan suara, Erza benar-benar orang yang sangat sibuk...hmm..." sambung Loke.

"Yah, mungkin hanya Erza yang mampu melatih kelas paduan suara...karena dia begitu berpengaruh..." sambung Lucy.

"Natsu bagaimana dengan latihan senam jarimu selama dua minggu itu ?" tanya Loke kepada Natsu.

"Lihatlah, aku sudah mulai bisa menekannya...hahaha..." akhirnya Natsu bisa menekan pegas yang keras dari alat bantu itu secara keseluruhan.

"Seperti yang Erza katakan...pegasnya akan hancur kalau sudah mahir dengan alat bantu itu...aku ingin melihat hasilnya..." kata Loke yang terkejut melihat kondisi alat bantu tersebut.

"Selamat siang, maaf membuat kalian lama menungguku..." Erza akhirnya masuk ke dalam kelas musik.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga Erza, baiklah ayo kita berlatih kembali...karena kita sudah dua minggu tidak latihan..." ajak Lucy kepada semuanya.

"Natsu, bagaimana dengan senam jarimu ? apa kau sudah bisa melakukannya ?" tanya Erza kepada Natsu yang sedang duduk dikursi.

"Maksudmu harus seperti ini?" tanya kembali Natsu sambil menunjukkan hasil latihanya selama dua minggu kepada Erza.

"Bagus, aku ingin melihat kemampuan yang telah kau bangkitkan itu..." Erza membuka lemari yang ada dikelas musik itu untuk mengambil _Guitar_ yang biasa dimainkan oleh Natsu.  
"Natsu, ambilah...coba kau mainkan teknik _Fingering_ -mu yang sekarang dan rasakan bedanya..." akhirnya Erza memberikan _Guitar_ yang telah ditahan dilemari selama dua minggu.

"Tunggu sebentar...aku akan memasang _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ miliku" Natsu bergegas merangkai benda tersebut dan menghubungkannya pada sebuah _Amply_ , sekarang hanya tinggal menancapkan kabel _Jack_ untuk _Guitar_ miliknya itu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai...sekarang aku akan memainkan _Guitar_ dari pemberianmu ini, Erza" Natsu menancapkan kabel _Jack_ itu pada _Guitar_ -nya dan sekarang sudah siap untuk dimainkan.

"Yosh...aku mulai!" **_'Jegjeeen..!, ngiingg!'_** teknik _Fingering_ telah dimainkan.

"N-Natsu! jari-jarimu cepat sekali!" Lucy tercengang melihat kemampuan Natsu yang sekarang setelah berlatih selama dua minggu.

"Sekarang kecepatan jari-jarinya melebihi Erza, aku terkejut" sambung Gray yang tercengang dengan kemampuannya yang sekarang.

"Ini menarik, kita memiliki dua _Guitarist_ yang sangat hebat di SMA Higashi ini...hmm..." sambung Loke yang ikut terkagum dengan kemampuan Natsu yang sekarang.

"Erza, jari-jariku kenapa begitu ringan?" Natsu terkejut sambil melihat jari-jari tanganya sendiri.

"Bukankah sama hal nya dengan kita melakukan sebuah _Fitnes_ dalam tubuh kita, semakin kita sering mengangkat sebuah bebannya, maka akan semakin ringan pula berat beban yang kita rasakan saat itu, dan kau melakukannya dengan baik Natsu...hmm..." Erza menjelaskan tujuan akhir dari pelatihan senam jari itu setelah melihat hasilnya.

"Yosh...sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir terhadap _Melody_ yang selalu melakukan teknik _Fingering_ cepat..." Natsu mulai bersemangat dengan kemampuan _Guitar_ -nya yang sekarang.

"Karena kita sudah berkumpul, sekarang ayo kit-, ah..." ketika bangun dari tempat duduknya Erza tidak bisa menahan badannya dan mulai sempoyongan seolah-olah akan jatuh.

" **Erza!"** serentak mereka berempat terkejut melihat Erza akan menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, namun untung saja Natsu menangkapnya.

' _ **Eh..?! suhu tubuhnya panas sekali...! sepertinya Erza sedang demam...Erza kau jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti ini jika kau sedang tidak enak badan...!'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang sedang menyandarkan tubuh Erza pada dirinya.

"Erza, kenapa bisa begini ?!" sambung Lucy yang sedang panik.

"Aku akan membawanya ke ruang UKS!" Natsu bergegas memangku Erza dan membawa keluar, lalu berjalan di koridor untuk menuju ruang UKS.

" **Oii..minggir! kalian menghalangi jalanku..!"** teriak Natsu yang sedang panik dan langkahnya terhalangi oleh orang-orang yang sedang berada di koridor.

Ucapan murid-murid SMA Higashi yang terkejut ketika Natsu menerobos mereka yang ada di koridor. _  
"Apa yang terjadi...?"  
"Entahlah, sepertinya ada yang sedang pingsan..."  
"Are...?! itu Erza Scarlet, kenapa dia bisa sampai seperti itu..?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu...dia sedang dipangku oleh laki-laki itu menuju ruang UKS..."_

Keadaan di ruang UKS, dimana Erza sedang terbaring lemas dengan banyak keringat dingin diwajahnya dan mereka berempat sedang berdiri disamping tempat tidur UKS untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Erza sekarang, Yukino- _san_...?" tanya Lucy kepada perawat yang ada di UKS itu.

"Dia terkena demam tinggi, lihatlah _Temperature_ suhu badannya naik 40 derajat Celcius...biasanya _Temperature_ suhu badan untuk ukuran normal paling tinggi hanya mencapai 36.5 derajat Celcius.." kata perawat itu sambil menunjukan _Termometer_ -nya kepada Lucy dan yang lainnya.

"N-Natsu, L-Lucy, G-Gray, L-Loke...ayo k-kita k-kembali berlatih..hosh...hosh..." kata Erza dengan nada yang terbata-bata dalam keadaan matanya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Erza, kau jangan banyak bergerak dulu...!" kata Natsu sambil menggenggam tangan Erza.

"N-Natsu, maafkankan aku...hosh...hosh...aku-" pembicaraan Erza yang terbata-bata itu dipotong oleh Natsu.

"Sudahlah, kau istirahat saja dulu...untuk sementara kita hentikan dulu aktivitas kita sampai kau benar-benar pulih..." kata Natsu dalam keadaan paniknya.

"Erza, kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku kalau kau sedang sakit ?...hiks...hiks..." Lucy akhirnya tidak bisa menahan tangisannya ketika melihat keadaan Erza yang biasanya selalu tegar dan kuat menjadi terbaring lemah seperti itu.

"L-Lucy, sudahlah...aku tidak apa-apa..." Erza berusaha untuk tidak membuat Lucy cemas dengan keadaanya yang sekarang.

"A-ano...maaf, bisakah kalian berempat meninggalkan UKS ? biarkanlah Scarlet beristirahat agar kondisinya tidak semakin memburuk..." perawat itu tidak bermaksud untuk mengusir mereka berempat karena perawat itu ingin Erza bisa beristirahat.

"Baiklah Erza, kami keluar dulu...kau istirahat dulu agar kau cepat pulih kembali..." sambung Gray karena memahami situasi dan kondisi yang sedang Erza rasakan saat ini Gray meninggalkan ruangan UKS, diikuti oleh Lucy dan Loke.

"Erza, aku..." melihat keadaan Erza yang terbaring seperti itu Natsu seperti ingin menangis karena begitu cemas dengan kondisi Erza yang sekarang.

"Natsu, aku tidak apa-apa...sungguh..." Erza menyentuh pipi Natsu yang sedang cemas dengan kondisi dirinya.

"Baiklah Erza, semoga kau cepat sembuh..." Natsu melepaskan genggaman tangannya untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan UKS.

Saat ini mereka berempat sedang berdiam diri dan merenung di koridor dekat kelas musik.

"Bagaimana ini ? acara _Summer Sonic_ akan dimulai delapan hari lagi dari sekarang..." Lucy sedang kebingungan karena kondisi Erza yang sedang terkena demam tinggi saat ini.

"Aku rasa kita harus membatalkannya untuk tampil di acara itu" sambung Gray karena memahami situasinya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, karena sudah seperti ini kita juga harus mengerti keadaannya yang sekarang..." sambung Loke dalam renungannya.

"Aku akan mengambil alih posisinya dan kita akan tetap berlatih..." sambung Natsu karena kesal dengan kondisi saat ini.

"Natsu, apa kau bisa melakukannya...?" sambung Lucy yang masih merasa cemas.

"Lucy, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa Erza menginginkanku untuk menjadi _Guitarist_ dalam _Group Band_ kita ? dan sekarang kenapa kau menjadi ragu-ragu padaku seperti itu ?" Natsu menyudutkan pandangan tajamnya kepada Lucy.

"I-ya, tapi-.." pembicaraan Lucy terpotong kembali.

"Lucy, apa kau ingin membuat Erza kecewa padamu?" sambung pertanyaan Natsu.

Mereka bertiga kembali terdiam untuk memikirkan kembali masalah dalam _Group Band_ -nya.

"Baiklah, kita akan mencobanya...untuk saat ini Natsu ada benarnya juga...jika kita tidak mencobanya kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya seperti apa...' sambung Gray yang mulai terangkat semangatnya.

"Aku setuju, kita harus melakukannya demi Erza juga...lebih baik sekarang kita jangan buang-buang waktu lagi, ayo kita latihan kembali.." ajak Loke hingga mereka berempat mulai memasuki ruang kelas musik.

"Gray...Loke...ayo kita lakukan seperti biasanya...pada dasarnya kita bertiga adalah _Grup Band_ _G-N-L_...Lucy, kita membutuhkan permainan _Keyboard_ mu...aku yakin kita berempat bisa melakukannya..." kata Natsu yang sedang bersemangat.

' _ **Natsu...aku tidak menyangka, sekarang kau menjadi lebih tegar dan kuat dari yang dulu...'**_ gumam hati Lucy merasakan kekuatan Natsu yang membuatnya kembali optimis.  
"Baiklah, sepertinya ini menarik..." Lucy menerima ajakan mereka bertiga.

Akhirnya latihan pun kembali dilakukan oleh mereka berempat meskipun tanpa Erza, Natsu berusaha menutupi permainan _Guitar_ Erza saat ini.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **6** **月** **23** **日** **( 23 Juni 2016 ) 04.00 PM**

Distrik Hoshuyama, saat ini Natsu sedang berjalan mengitari wilayah tersebut untuk mencari rumah kediaman keluarga Scarlet.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"Jalan block.45b...ini menyulitkanku, aku sangat bingung di wilayah Hoshuyama...jalannya banyak sekali pertigaan dan perempatan..." Natsu sedang berjalan sambil memegang selembar kertas kecil untuk mencari alamat rumah kediaman Scarlet.

"Permisi, apakah anda tahu kediaman rumah keluarga Scarlet...?" tanya Natsu kepada orang yang kebetulan lewat dengannya.

"Keluarga Scarlet Jalan bock.45b,..oh ya, ini gang untuk jalan block.45b...anda tinggal lurus saja dari arah gang ini, nanti anda akan menemukan rumah kediaman keluarga Scarlet" jawab orang yang kebetulan lewat itu.

"Baiklah, maaf mengganggu...terima kasih..." Natsu mulai berlari menuju arah gang untuk mencari rumah kediaman keluarga Scarlet.

 ** _Baiklah Erza...tunggu sebentar...aku sedang menuju kerumahmu sekarang ini..._**

 ** _Nah...ini dia, aku sudah menemukannya..._**

 ** _Rumah Erza ternyata cukup besar dari pada rumahku sendiri..._**

 ** _Baiklah...aku akan menekan Bellnya..._**

' ** _Ting-tong'_** suara Bell yang telah ditekan oleh Natsu.

' ** _Clek'_** pintu utama rumah itu akhirnya terbuka.  
"Maaf, apakah anda sedang mencari seseorang?" tanya wanita lansia yang masih cantik itu.

 ** _Apakah wanita ini Erza ?  
Mirip sekali, tapi wajahnya itu versi Jepang...  
Lalu warna rambutnya hitam dengan sedikit beruban dibagian sekitar dahinya...  
Sedikit kerutan diwajahnya itu menandakan seperti sudah lansia... _**

"I-ya, a-aku..." Natsu mulai gugup karena menghadapi wanita lansia itu.

"Oh Maaf, saya tidak menyadari seragam anda dari SMA Higashi, anda mencari Erza Scarlet ?" tanya wanita lansia itu kepada Natsu.

 ** _Suaranya pun sama persis dengan Erza...  
Aku jadi semakin bingung...  
Apakah aku sedang berhalusinasi ?_**

"I-ya, namaku Natsu Dragnel, salam kenal..." Natsu memperkenalkan diri dengan sedikit grogi kepada wanita lansia itu.

"Oh Dragneel ya, jadi ini teman sekolah yang sering dibicarakan oleh Erza...ternyata manis juga orangnya...hmm..." wanita lansia ini sedang memuji Natsu.

 ** _Teman ya? saat ini aku sedang tidak mengerti arti kata teman...  
Karena aku telah menyatukan bibirku dengannya...  
Untung saja aku tidak menyatukannya kepada Gray...hmph..._**

"M-maaf, anda siapa ya ?" pertanyaan bodoh Natsu akhirnya keluar begitu saja.

"Oh ya, nama saya Nazuna Scarlet...Ibunya Erza...salam kenal...hmm..." ternyata wanita lansia ini adalah Ibunya Erza.

 ** _Eh! ternyata Ibunya Erza...  
Aku benar-benar terkejut...  
Aku kira Erza telah mengalami Metamorfosis ketika sedang terbaring sakit ditempat tidurnya...  
Aku jadi malu dengan kebodohanku sendiri...hahaha...hahaha..._**

"Baiklah Dragneel, silahkan masuk...hmm.." ajak Ibunya Erza kepada Natsu untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"I-ya, maaf...permisi..." akhirnya Natsu mulai memasuki pintu utama rumah kediaman Scarlet dan melihat-lihat seisi ruangan rumah.

 ** _Oh ya, meskipun rumah Erza tidak terlalu besar, tapi di dalamnya sangat bersih...  
Tidak seperti rumahku, sudah kecil berantakan dan berdebu...  
Sekarang aku jadi malu ketika aku mengajak Erza kerumahku waktu itu...hmph..._**

"Dragneel, duduklah..." kata Ibunya Erza.

"Terima kasih...panggil saja aku Natsu..." Natsu akhirnya duduk dikursi ruang tamu yang telah disediakan.

"Apa anda ingin minum sesuatu, Natsu ?" tanya Ibunya Erza untuk menawarkan suguhannya.

 ** _Eh! Cara bicaranya yang dingin dan terpotong-potong itu semakin mirip Erza saja...ternyata wanita lansia ini adalah pencetus dari suara Alto khas milik Erza itu..._**

"Ah maaf,t-tidak usah repot-repot..he..he..." **_benar-benar mengejutkanku...sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suara Erza...dan sekarang wanita lansia ini berbicara seperti Erza...dunia ini benar-benar tidak adil...hmph..._**

"Ibu...aku ingin makan sesu-, Are...?! Natsu ?!" Itu adalah suara asli Erza yang kondisinya mulai membaik dan sedang menuruni tangga rumah.

"Yoo...Erza, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" tanya Natsu untuk melihat perkembangan kondisi tubuh Erza saat ini.

"Erza, teman sekolahmu datang kemari untuk menjengukmu...hmm..." sambung Ibunya Erza.

"Iya Ibu, ini Natsu yang sering aku ceritakan selama ini...hmm..." balas Erza.

"Ibu menyukainya, anak laki-laki ini terlihat baik...dan juga begitu manis...hmm..." balas Ibunya Erza.

"Natsu memang orang yang sangat baik Ibu, sekarang Ibu harus percaya padaku..." kata Erza dengan nada dinginnya yang sedikit manja jika sedang berbicara dengan Ibunya.

 ** _Aku semakin bingung ketika mereka berdua saling berbicara...  
Seandainya aku membalikan tubuhku ke belakang...  
Mungkin akan terdengar seperti orang gila yang sedang bicara sendirian..._**

"Baiklah Erza, Ibu pergi belanja dulu...Oh ya...makanan kesukaanmu sudah ibu simpan dilemari es, Ibu pergi dulu ya...permisi..." Ibunya Erza undur diri dari hadapan mereka berdua dan keluar dari rumah untuk pergi berbelanja.

"Iya, hati-hati Ibu..." sambung Erza ketika Ibunya pamit undur diri dari hadapan mereka berdua.

 ** _Erza, Kenapa kenapa kau membiarkan kancing piama bagian atas jadi terbuka seperti itu ?  
Belahan dadamu yang cukup besar dan indah itu kelihatan tahu...  
Aku tida mau di Introgasi lagi oleh bagian dari sisi Detectivemu...hmph...dasar..._**

"Oh ya, bagaimana kau tahu alamat rumahku, Natsu ?" tanya Erza karena Natsu bisa sampai ke rumahnya.

"Entahlah, tadi aku diterbangkan oleh angin...lalu aku terjatuh ditempat ini dan akhirnya aku menemukanmu..." jawab Natsu dengan cara bercandanya yang garing.

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan berterima kasih pada angin itu, karena sudah menerbangkanmu untuk datang kemari...hmm..." balas Erza dengan spontan.

"Eh...?! kenapa kau menganggapku serius seperti itu...aku hanya bercanda...b-baiklah aku mendapatkan alamatnya dari teman sekelasmu di kelas 2 – 3 " balas Natsu yang terkejut mendengar ucapan Erza itu.

 ** _Sudah aku duga, cara bercandaku tidak mempan padanya..._**

"Kenapa juga kau bercanda denganku ketika aku sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini...hmph..." balas Erza sambil menyentuh dahinya karena kondisi suhu tubuhnya masih agak panas.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah...ini salahku..." Natsu akhirnya mendongkol.

"hmfm...baiklah tunggu sebentar, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu...sekalian aku mengambilkan suguhan untukmu...kau duduk saja dulu disini..." kata Erza sambil berjalan menuju ke dapur rumahnya.

 ** _Akhirnya dia tertawa juga, syukurlah kalau begitu...aku senang melihatnya...  
Tapi, kenapa Erza berjalan-jalan seperti itu? Bukankah dia masih demam.?_**

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu..hmm..." Erza telah kembali dari dapurnya dan membawa sesuatu yang disuguhkannya kepada Natsu.

 ** _Strawbarry Cake dan Chocolate Cake, lalu dua gelas Jus Jeruk..._**

"Natsu, ada apa? Kau tidak suka dengan kue _Cake_ ?" tanya Erza karena melihat Natsu yang terdiam ketika melihat suguhannya itu.

"A-aku suka kok, baiklah aku pilih _Chocolate Cake_...hehe..." jawab Natsu yang sedikit grogi.

"Syukurlah, berarti aku pilih yang _Strawbarry Cake_...karena ini kesukaanku...hmm..." kata Erza sambil ikut duduk disamping Natsu.

 ** _Eh! Benar-benar mengejutkanku, ternyata dia seperti anak kecil yang dibalut dengan penampilanya yang cantik nyaris sempurna dan dewasa..._**

 ** _Erza itu imut juga ketika sedang bersikap seperti itu..._**

Normal P.O.V

"Oh ya Natsu, bagaimana kabar kelas musik kita ketika aku sedang tidak ada ?" Erza ingin tahu keadaan kelas musik saat ini tanpa dia.

"Entahlah Erza, mungkin semuanya berjalan dengan baik untuk persiapan acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ yang akan diadakan dua hari lagi, tapi..." Natsu menghentikan pembicaraannya dan langsung terdiam.

"Aku mengerti, kalian semua masih mengkhawatirkanku...tapi bukankah kau sudah bisa mengatasinya dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang, Natsu?" tanya Erza untuk memastikan apakah Natsu baik-baik saja tanpa Erza.

"Sepertinya begitu, hanya saja...aku merasa kesepian jika kau sedang tidak ada, Erza...aku merindukan suara dingin dari seorang pemimpin kelas musik kita yang selalu perhatian dengan anggotanya...begitu juga dengan kemampuan bermusiknya yang benar-benar hebat...mereka bertiga juga sedang menunggu seorang pemimpin yang sedang terbaring ditempat tidurnya untuk bangkit kembali..." kata Natsu dalam renungannya.

"Aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya bersama mereka bertiga untuk menghadapi acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ , dan juga" pembicaraan Erza terpotong.

"Erza, kami sedang menunggumu!" nada bicara Natsu sedikit keras.

"Natsu..." Erza sedikit terkejut dengan nada bicaranya Natsu.

"Oh maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyinggung perasaanmu...hanya saja, aku mengharapkanmu...begitu juga dengan mereka bertiga..." kata Natsu yang telah memotong pembicaraan Erza.

"Entahlah Natsu, aku tidak tahu kapan kondisiku akan pulih kembali...dan aku juga sedang berusaha untuk bangkit dari tempat tidurku...karena aku juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan anggotaku...terutama kau, Natsu..." balas Erza dengan renungannya.

"Baikla Erza, aku mengerti...kau istirahat saja dulu sampai kondisimu pulih kembali...aku akan pulang dulu..." Natsu bergegas terbangun dari tempat duduknya sambil membawa tas yang telah diletakan ditempat duduk itu.

"Natsu tunggu, aku...ah..." ketika Erza berdiri tiba-tiba kondisinya kembali melemah hingga Erza kehilangan keseimbangannya.

" **Erza!"** Natsu langsung menangkap kembali tubuh Erza yang nyaris terjatuh itu.

"Maaf, kepalaku sedikit pusing...aku tidak apa-apa kok, sungguh..." kata Erza yang sedang berada dalam pelukannya Natsu.

"hmph...apanya yang tidak apa-apa ? baiklah aku akan menggotong tubuhmu meskipun cukup berat..." kata Natsu dengan tatapan polosnya yang aneh.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menggotongku ya sudah biarkan saja aku terbaring dilantai..." kata Erza dengan nada yang sedikit jutek.

"hmph...lagi-lagi kau bersikap seoalah-olah tidak butuh pertolongan, baiklah...Hupf...ah..." akhirnya Natsu terpaksa menggotong tubuh Erza yang sedang terlemas itu menuju kamarnya.

"Aduh..Eh...se-sebentar lagi...humph...akhirnya sampai juga...a-aduh...pinggangku sepertinya mulai patah..." akhirnya Natsu berhasil membaringkan tubuh Erza ke tempat tidurnya.

"Menyebalkan, bukankah kau sendiri yang menggotongku ke ruang UKS waktu itu...?" tanya Erza yang sedikit wajahnya yang cemberut.

"Entahlah, mungkin waktu itu aku sedang panik, jadi kekuatan tubuhku yang terpendam ini muncul begitu saja tanpa aku sadari...mungkin aku membutuhkan _Grip Master_ untuk meningkatkan kekuatan terpendam dalam tubuhku ini..." jawab Natsu dengan fikirannya yang tidak jelas.

"Ya sudah kalau kau ingin melakukannya kau harus pergi ke tempat _GIM_ untuk _Fitnes_.." balas Erza.

"Apa kau berniat untuk mengubah seorang _Guitarist_ sepertiku menjadi seorang petinju _Mike Tyson_ agar aku bisa menggigit telinga seseorang ?" kata Natsu dengan pertanyaan panjangnya yang rumit dan sedikit membingungkan Erza.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah..." balas Erza dengan meniru cara bicara Natsu.

" **Ghaa! jangan meniru cara bicaraku!"** bentak Natsu dalam mode chibi.  
"hmph...sudah ya...aku pulang dulu, dan mm...?" Natsu melihat sesuatu yang ada dimeja kamar Erza.

' ** _Foto keluarga Erza...tapi kenapa hanya sebagian? Foto di dalam figura itu terlihat seperti sudah dirobek dan hanya ada gambar Erza ketika masih kecil bersama Ibunya ketika masih muda...'_** gumam hati Natsu ketika melirik ke arah foto yang ada dimeja itu.

"Natsu, ada apa?" tanya Erza.

"Tidak ada, baiklah...sampaikan salamku kepada kembaranmu yang telah menjadi seorang Ibu...permisi..." Natsu akhirnya pergi keluar dari kamar Erza dan mulai menuruni tangga.

' ** _Itu memang Ibuku Natsu...semakin aku mengenal sifatnya, kenapa dia malah semakin aneh ? ternyata Lucy benar...hmph...ya sudahlah...aku tidak peduli dengan sifatnya itu, karena aku memang menyukainya...dan...tadi dia bilang kembaran...aku sedikit terkejut mendengar hal itu...'_** gumam Erza dalam hati dan fikirannya atas ucapan Natsu tadi.

"Natsu, sudah mau pulang ?" terdengar oleh Erza seperti suara Ibunya yang mirip dengan suara Erza telah pulang ke rumah.

"E-Erza...Eh...maaf, maksudku nyonya Nazuna..haha..haha...saya pamit dulu..." suara Natsu dengan sikap bodohnya yang sedang pamit pulang kepada Ibunya Erza.

"Baiklah hati-hati pulangnya, Natsu..." suara khas dingin Erza yang ada pada Ibunya.

"I-ya, permisi..." suara Natsu bergegas keluar dari rumah Erza.

' ** _Natsu, kenapa memperlakukan Ibuku seperti itu ? Jangan-jangan dia sedang menyukai Ibuku? Hmph dasar...'_** gumam hati Erza dengan tanda keringat dibelakang kepalanya.

* * *

 **= To be Continue =**

 _ **Sepertinya penulis ingin beristirahat dulu sejenak, karena penulis sedang ada halangan sehingga menghentikan aktivitas untuk berkarya. Sambil menyibukan diri, penulis juga sedang mencari inspirasi-inspirasi untuk chapter selanjutnya**_

 _ **~Terima kasih sudah membaca~**_


	7. Summer Sonic 2016

_**~Summer Sonic 2016~**_

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by indranevareth**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : Erza S, Natsu D, Lucy H. Gray F, Leo Loke, Jellal F, Juvia L.**

 **Genre :** _ **Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship**_

* * *

 **Summary :**

 _ **Acara Summer Sonic 2016 telah tiba, terjadi persaingan ketat antara Group Band Fairy Higashi yang dipimpin oleh Erza Scarlet dengan Group Band D'Fernandes yang dipimpin oleh Jellal Fernandes. Namun belakangan ini sikap Erza sangat aneh sebelum acara dimulai, sehingga Natsu terpaksa mencari tahu penyebab dari sikap aneh yang dimiliki Erza pada saat itu juga.**_

 _ **~Karena mereka banyak membawakan lagu, penulis sarankan untuk Searching lagu-lagu yang mereka bawakan di acara Summer Sonic 2016~**_

 _ **~Selamat Membaca~**_

* * *

 **2016** **年** **6** **月** **23** **日** **( 23 Juni 2016 ) 08.00 PM**

Suasana malam hari yang sunyi untuk Erza yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya dalam penghadapi proses penyembuhan, ia terus memikirkan anggotanya yang terus berjuang untuk menghadapi acara _Summer Sonic 2016_.

 **Erza P.O.V**

 ** _Acara tinggal dua hari lagi...  
Aku muak dengan keadaanku yang sekarang ini..._**

 ** _Aku benar-benar khawatir dengan mereka berempat...  
Mereka sedang membutuhkanku saat ini...  
Aku sangat ingin terbangun dari tempat tidurku..._**

' ** _...'_** suara getaran _Smartphone_ yang diletakan dekat bantal miliknya.

 ** _Eh! Pesan dari Natsu...  
Kenapa Natsu mengirimku pesan? Padahal tinggal telepon saja...  
Aku merindukan suara Natsu, meskipun baru tadi sore dia menjenguku kemari..._**

Isi pesan Natsu yang ada pada _Smartphone_ miliknya.  
 _Erza, apa kondisimu malam ini sudah membaik ?  
Aku sedang mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban untuk kesembuhanmu..._

Erza membalas pesannya untuk Natsu.  
 ** _Iya Natsu, sepertinya kondisiku mulai membaik...  
Tapi, entahla...aku masih merasa lemas dengan kondisi badanku saat ini...  
Aku juga sedang mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban untuku..  
Karena aku tidak bisa terbaring disini begitu saja...  
Aku mengkhawatirkanmu dan yang lainnya, Natsu..._** **  
**Pesan terkirim.

Tidak lama kemudian Natsu langsung membalas kembali pesan yang dikirim oleh Erza.  
 _Baguslah kalau begitu...  
Baiklah, aku harap kau minum obat secara teratur...  
Agar kau cepat pulih kembali dari kondisimu...  
Aku sudahi dulu Erza, aku ingin kau istirahat...  
Sampai nanti..._

Ketika Erza ingin membalas kembali pesan Natsu, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang meneleponnya.  
 ** _'Kring...kring...kring'_** nada panggilan masuk dari _Smartphone_ milik Erza.

"Disini Erza Scarlet, ada apa Ernest?" tanya Erza ketika sedang mengangkat panggilan masuknya.

" _Erza, bagaimana kondisimu sekarang ini?"_ seseorang itu ingin tahu tentang kondisi Erza yang sekarang masih dalam proses penyembuhanya ketika sedang berbicara lewat telepon

"Aku baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa kau tiba-tiba meneleponku? Ada apa?" tanya kembali Erza setelah menjelaskan tentang keadaannya

" _Aku dengar...kau mengikuti acara Summer Sonic 2016 untuk akhir musim panas ini..."_ balas seseorang yang sedang meneleponnya.

"Iya aku mengikuti acara itu, tapi entahlah, dengan kondisiku saat ini...apakah aku bisa ikut tampil di acara itu atau tidak, aku benar-benar dalam posisi yang sulit.." balas Erza.

" _Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencoba membantumu, Erza...?"_ tanya seseorang tersebut untuk menawarkan jasanya.

"T-tidak, kau tidak boleh melakukannya..." balas kembali Erza yang mencoba untuk menolak tawarannya.

" _Begitu ya, tapi...aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu begitu saja, karena aku menyayangimu Erza...baiklah sudahi dulu ya...semoga kau lekas sembuh...dah..."_ ** _'nit'_** suara _Smartphone_ yang telah ditutup olehnya.

 ** _Hmph...dasar, kenapa dia selalu seenaknya seperti itu...  
Benar-benar keras kepala..._**

 ** _Tapi, dia satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga untukku...  
Karena aku juga menyayanginya..._**

* * *

 **2016** **年** **6** **月** **24** **日** **( 24 Juni 2016 ) 00.00 PM**

Jam istirahat untuk SMA Higashi sekaligus untuk aktivitas kelas musik yang di dirikan oleh Erza. Para murid yang berada dikoridor itu sedang melihat Erza dengan penampilan barunya sambil membaca selembar kertas dan entah apa isi yang ada diselembar kertas itu.

" _Wah, itu Erza..."  
"Dia sudah sembuh ternyata, syukurlah kalau begitu..."  
"Tapi, kenapa dia memotong rambutnya sampai sebahu..."  
"Entahlah, mungkin dia ingin merubah penampilannya..."  
"Mungkin juga, karena aku melihat Erza yang sekarang jadi murah senyum..."_

Akhirnya Erza yang berpenampilan barunya telah memasuki kelas musik untuk bertemu dengan para anggotanya.

"Selamat siang semuanya...hmm..." sapa Erza pada semua anggotanya dengan penuh senyuman hangat.

" **Erza!"** serentak mereka terkejut melihat apa yang diharapkan oleh mereka berempat.

" _Yokatta..._ akhirnya Erza sudah kembali pulih, aku senang sekali..." Lucy merasakan perasaan yang begitu amat senang hingga langsung menggenggap kedua tangannya.

"Erza, kau benar-benar cantik hari ini dengan penampilan barumu itu... potongan rambutmu juga sekarang sama panjangnya dengan Lucy...hmm..." sambung Loke yang nyaris merayu Erza dengan penampilan yang barunya.

"Oii...oii...Loke, kau jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Erza..." Gray sedang muak dengan rayuannya Loke kepada Erza dengan penampilan barunya

"Natsu, kenapa kau hanya diam saja? bukankah tadi kita sedang membicarakannya ?" sambung Lucy yang melirik ke arah Natsu yang wajahnya tanpa reaksi apapun setelah kedatangan Erza.

"Oh i-ya, selamat datang kembali Erza..." sebenarnya Natsu sedang merasakan keanehan yang ada apa Erza hari ini, bukan karena penampilannya yang baru.

' ** _Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan Erza hari ini...apakah hanya perasaanku saja...?"_** gumam Natsu yang merasakan perasaan lain ketika sedang melihat Erza yang telah sembuh dari sakitnya.

"Natsu, ada apa ? kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu ? bukankah kau sedang mengharapkan kesembuhanku, dari- " pembicaraan Erza terpotong oleh Natsu.

"Baiklah kalau begtu mari kita latihan kembali, Erza..." Natsu berusaha untuk mengalihkan perasaan anehnya kepada Erza dengan hal yang lain.

"Natsu, kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu pada Erza?" tanya Lucy yang terkejut melihat sikapnya kepada Erza dengan penampilan barunya itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku kurang suka dengan sikapnya yang sekarang...bukankah Erza itu orangnya cukup tegas ketika sedang berada dikelas musik...dan lagi aku dengar Erza tidak mengajar dikelas paduan suara..." Natsu mengatakan hal itu karena ada kekurangan yang lain dari Erza setelah kondisinya pulih kembali.

"M-maaf, mungkin aku sedang banyak pikiran setelah sembuh dari kondisiku..." balas Erza yang sedang berusaha menutupi sikap aneh yang dimaksud oleh Natsu.

"Natsu, kau keterlaluan...bisa-bisanya berbicara seperti itu pada Erza da-!" ketika Lucy sedang membentaknya, Natsu kembali memotong pembicaraan Lucy.

"Baiklah aku mengerti, itu adalah Erza ketua kelas musik kita...lalu kenapa kau tidak seperti biasanya untuk memerintah kami berempat untuk latihan ?" tanya Natsu yang berusaha bersikap santai padanya sambil memperhatikan gelagat Erza yang sekarang.

"B-baiklah, karena aku sudah datang...bagimana kalau kita berlatih, karena besok acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ akan dimulai, aku juga ingin mengejar ketinggalanku selama aku sakit...hmm..."

Akhirnya mereka berlima kembali berlatih untuk menghadapi acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ yang akan diacakan besok, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh pada permainan _Guitar_ Erza sekarang.

"Erza, kenapa permainan _Guitar_ -mu jadi sedikit _false_ seperti itu?" tanya Gray ketika sedang menghentikan latihannya sejenak, perasaan heran dari Gray ketika melihat Erza tidak seperti biasanya dalam hal bermusik.

"M-maaf, mungkin aku sedang banyak fikiran hari ini...baiklah kita ulangi lagi latihannya..." Erza sedang membuat alasan agar mereka mengerti tentang keadaannya yang sekarang.

"..." Entah apa yang sedang difikirkan oleh Natsu saat ini ketika melihat Erza dengan sikapnya yang sekarang.

"Erza, jangan-jangan kondisimu belum kembali pulih...kau jangan memaksakan diri dulu..." sambung Lucy yang mengira Erza masih belum sembuh dari sakitnya itu.

"M-mungkin aku kurang latihan, karena waktu itukan aku sedang sakit keras...jadi latihanku sedikit tertunda...hmm..." Erza sedikit gugup dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Aku pernah patah tulang dibagian lengan dan kaki saat aku dipukuli oleh ketiga preman itu...tapi, kemampuanku tidak turun...malah kemampuanku semakin berkembang dengan bantuanmu yang menyuruhku untuk latihan senam jari dengan _Grip Master_ yang kau berikan padaku waktu itu..." Natsu sedang menyindir Erza secara tidak langsung dengan alasan yang pernah dialami oleh dirinya ketika sedang dipukuli para preman tersebut.

"Natsu, kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu...Erza sudah berusaha keras untuk mengejar ketinggalannya setelah dia terbangun dari kondisinya..." sambung Lucy yang berusaha memahami keadaan Erza5 saat ini.

"L-Lucy, sudahlah...ini semua salahku karena akhir-akhir ini aku kurang berlatih...baiklah kita lanjutkan, semoga saja kita sempat untuk menghadapi acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ besok...hmm..." kata Erza untuk menghentikan pertengkaran diantara anggota.

' ** _Sikapnya itu seperti bukan Erza saja...apakah ada sesuatu yang sedang difikirkan oleh Erza...'_** gumam hati Gray karena melihat sikap Erza yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"Aku mengerti, saat ini Erza sedang berusaha untuk kita semua...Natsu, kita ini satu kesatuan...kita harus saling menutupinya...baiklah ayo kita latihan kembali...1...2...1...2...3..." aba-aba dari Loke dengan mengadukan kedua _Stick Drum_ nya.

Mereka berlima kembali berlatih untuk menit-menit terakhirnya karena jam mata pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai pada jam 01.00 PM.

 **03.30 PM**

Jam pulang untuk SMA Higashi. Erza keluar dari pintu utama sekolah dan sedang berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah untuk pulang, namun tiba-tiba ada tiga murid laki-laki yang satu angkatan dari kelas yang berbeda sedang menggodanya.

"Erza, kau benar-benar sangat cantik dengan penampilan barumu ini...hmm..." kata anak laki-laki yang wajahnya cukup tampan itu.

"A-ano...eto..." Erza sedang berusaha menghindari mereka ketika dihadang oleh tiga laki-laki itu.

"Sudahlah Erza, kau jangan malu-malu seperti itu...tadi kau tersenyum kepada kami waktu berjalan dikoridor kan ? mungkin sikap dinginmu itu sudah berubah...ayo kita berteman dengan kami bertiga..." kata temannya yang kedua.

"Iya, melihat senyum tadi benar-benar sangat manis" kata temannya yang ketiga.

"Oh ya Erza, sebenarnya aku sudah lama menyukaimu...hanya saja kau selalu bersikap dingin waktu itu...jadi aku takut untuk mendekatimu...dan sekarang kau sudah berubah...aku ingin hubungan kita menjadi lebih dekat...hmm..." anak laki-laki yang wajahnya cukup tampan itu sedang berusaha merayu Erza.

Sudut pandang Natsu dan Gray yang sedang berada di kantin kosong karena yang berjualan sudah menutup kantin tersebut. Di ikuti oleh Loke yang sedang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Loke setelah menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Loke, lihatlah...Erza sedang dihadang tiga anak laki-laki yang satu angkatan dengannya..." jawab Gray sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Erza dalam jarak cukup jauh.

"...? apa Erza sedang membuat masalah dengan mereka bertiga?" tanya Loke setelah melihat keadaan Erza yang sekarang.

"Kalau aku perhatikan, mereka bertiga sedang menggoda Erza...dan salah satunya sedang berusaha untuk merayunya..." sambung Gray yang sedang memperhatikan sikap ketiga laki-laki itu.

"..." Natsu tidak angkat bicara dan terus memperhatikan keadaan tersebut.  
"Aku heran dengan sikap Erza yang sekarang, bukankah sebelumnya Erza selalu disegani oleh setiap orang?" akhirnya Natsu angkat bicara setelah mengamati keadaan tersebut.

"Baiklah kita jangan bergerak dulu, aku takut nanti kita bertiga menjadi salah faham dengan kondisi seperti ini...jika ada sesuatu yang aneh, baru kita mulai bergerak..." sambung Gray.

Kembali ke sudut pandang Erza yang masih dihadang oleh ketiga anak laki-laki itu.

"Oh ya Erza, bagaimana kalau kita berempat nonton ? Sekalian kita bertiga melakukan pendekatan padamu..." kata temannya yang kedua.

"Maaf, aku sedang fokus dengan acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ besok, aku ingin berlatih dirumah untuk persiapannya..." jawab Erza dengan keadaan yang sedang tergesa-gesa.

"Ayolah Erza, sebentar saja kok...karena aku sudah lama menyukaimu...ya sudah begini saja, bagaimana kalau kita kencan berdua saja...karena aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu..." bisik anak laki-laki yang cukup tampan itu kepada Erza sambil menggenggam satu tangannya.

"A-ano...aku sedang terburu-buru...permisi..." ketika Erza berusaha pergi, namun genggaman tangannya tidak dilepas oleh anak laki-laki itu.

"Aku dengar dari Misugi kau ini mahir dalam Judo, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa melepaskan genggamanku? ternyata dia bohong...hmm..." anak laki-laki itu terus mendekati Erza sambil menopangkan tangannya ke bagian pundak Erza.

"Sepertinya situasi ini semakin tidak normal...Erza, bukankah aku sudah bilang...aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang sekarang ini...lihatlah cara mereka bertiga memperlakukanmu..." itu adalah Natsu yang sedang memegang pundak laki-laki yang sedang menggoda Erza. Loke dan Gray ikut menghampiri Natsu dari belakang.

"Siapa kau ? apa kau menyukai Erza juga...hmm...manis juga orang ini meskipun tampangnya pas-pasan" kata anak laki-laki yang sedang merayu Erza itu.

"Yusaku, sepertinya aku mengenal mereka bertiga...itu adalah Natsu Dragneel, anak yang terkenal bodoh serta dua orang temannya yang tampan namun sama bodohnya dengan dia...haha...haha..." kata temannya yang kedua.

"Oh ya, bet yang ada di _Almamater_ -nya warna hijau...oh, berarti dia adik kelas kita...berani sekali mereka...haha..." kata temannya yang ketiga.

"Natsu, sudahlah...kau jangan berselisih dengan kakak kelasmu...kau hanya akan membuat masalah..." kata Erza yang sudah terlepas dari genggaman anak laki-laki itu.

"Eh, tadi Erza bilang apa ya? aku tidak mendengarnya karena aku memakai _Headset_...tapi penglihatanku masih normal untuk memahami situasi seperti ini...hmm..." sambung Loke yang telah melepaskan _Headset_ -nya.

"Natsu, bukankah trio bodoh seperti kita ini tidak akan membiarkan ketua kelas musik kita dilecehkan seperti itu?" tanya Gray dengan nada dinginnya ketika menyudutkan pandangan tajamnya yang serius.

"Sepertinya kalian bertiga ingin membuat masalah dengan kami...baiklah kita hadapi ketiga orang bodoh ini..." kata laki-laki bernama Yusaku yang cukup tampan itu sambil meregangkan jari-jarinya.

' _ **PUNCH!'**_ tanpa basa-basi Natsu langsung melayangkan pukulannya kepada Yusaku yang telah berbicara barusan hingga terjatuh ke tanah.

" **Yusaku!"** teriak kedua temannya.

" **Natsu!"** sontak Erza panik ketika Natsu melayangkan pukulannya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah kau pulih dari kondisimu sekarang ini, Erza...aku heran, kemana kemampuan Judo yang selalu aku kagumi itu?" tanya Natsu dengan mata tajamnya kepada Erza.

" **BERHENTI KALIAN BERDUA!"** itu adalah bagian kesiswaan di SMA Higashi yang kebetulan keluar dari pintu utama bersamaan dengan penglihatannya ketika Natsu memukul wajah Yusaku.

' _ **Gawat!'**_ guman hati Gray dan Loke secara bersamaan.

"Hazawa- _kun_ , apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya bagian kesiswaan itu kepada Yusaku yang mengalami sedikit pendarahan pada mulutnya ketika ia menghampiri semuanya.

"Saya tidak apa-apa pak, ini biasa terjadi pada masalah persaingan dalam perasaan terhadap seorang wanita...hmm..." kata Yusaku yang telah dipukul oleh Natsu.

"Maaf, aku tidak tertarik dengan persaingan bodohmu da-" Natsu dipotong oleh bagian kesiswaan itu.

" **Dragneel! Ikut aku ke ruang bagian kesiswaan sekarang juga!"** bentak bagian kesiswaan itu karena Natsu yang bersalah dalam penglihatannya.

"Baiklah, pak..." Natsu akhirnya mengikuti bagian kesiswaan itu untuk menuju ruangannya.

" **Tunggu!"** Erza berusaha menghentikan permasalahan Natsu.

"Scarlet, jika kau ingin terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini maka kelas musikmu akan dibubarkan...camkan itu!" kata bagian kesiswaan itu dengan tegas.

"Baiklah teman-teman, ayo kita pergi dari sini...karena kita bertiga memang tidak bermasalah...hahaha..." anak laki-laki yang menyukai Erza itu tertawa melihat keadaan tersebut hingga pergi menuju keluar gerbang.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya?" tanya temannya yang kedua yang sedang mengikutinya.

"Iya benar, kalau aku dalam posisimu aku akan membalasnya juga" sambung teman ketiganya yang mengikuti mereka berdua.

"Maaf, aku hanya tidak ingin Erza yang sekarang memandang buruk pada sikapku ini...ayo pergi...hmm.." jawab anak laki-laki yang telah dipukul oleh Natsu itu.

"Gray, bagaimana ini?" tanya Loke.

"Entahlah, aku juga terkejut ketika Natsu langsung memukulnya..." jawab Gray dengan nada santainya.

"Erza, kau pulang saja duluan...kami berdua akan menguping diluar ruang bagian kesiswaan untuk melihat keadaan Natsu..." perantah Loke kepada Erza.

"T-tapi, aku ingin menolong Natsu..." balas Erza.

"Erza, posisimu sekarang ini sangat sulit...apa kau tidak mendengar bagian kesiswaan tadi?" tanya Gray untuk memahami keadaan.

"B-baiklah, maafkan aku...permisi..." Erza langsung bergegas pulang karena ketakutan melihat kejadian barusan.

Sudut pandang diruang kesiswaan ketika Natsu sedang diintrogasi oleh bagian kesiswaan tersebut, diikuti dengan Gray dan Loke yang sedang menguping diluar ruangan kesiswaan.

"Dragneel, aku tahu kau belum pernah bermasalah sebelumnya...tapi lihatlah nilai-nilai ujian harianmu...paling bagus kau mendapatkan B dan C, yang lainnya begitu buruk...jika kau menambahkannya lagi kasusumu yang sama, maka kau akan dikeluarkan dari SMA Higashi ini.." kata bagian kesiswaan itu yang memperlihatkan nilai-nilai ujian hariannya kepada Natsu.

"Saya mengerti pak, maafkan saya..." jawab Natsu dengan nada tegas.

"Dan aku dengar, kau ini anggota kelas musik yang diketuai oleh Erza Scarlet...ini sangat berhubungan dengan setiap anggota Ekskul...jika kau membuat kasus di SMA Higashi ini, maka kelas musikmu juga akan ikut terlibat...hingga kelas musik itu akan dibubarkan dan kau juga akan dikembalikan kepada orang tuamu...kami pihak kesiswaan sangat ketat dalam masalah perkelahian...apalagi jika ada kasus pelecehan asusila...jadi jangan kau ulangi lagi...apa kau mengerti...?" tanya bagian kesiswaan itu setelah menjelaskan point-point penting dalam aturan SMA Higashi.

"Iya pak, bisa dipahami..." jawab kembali Natsu dengan tegas.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, maaf aku telah memberimu point peringatan yang cukup besar...karena aku hanya mengikuti aturan sekolah ini...silahkan keluar..." perintah bagian kesiswaan itu untuk mempersilahkan Natsu keluar dari ruangannya.

' _ **hmph...benar-benar menyebalkan...ini kasus pertama yang aku lakukan...tapi, yang membuatku tidak mengerti kenapa Erza bisa dengan mudahnya diperlakukan seperti itu...padahal Erza terkenal disegani banyak orang...'**_ gumam hati Natsu keluar dari pintu ruang kesiswaan.

"Natsu, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Loke setelah mendengar pembicaraan diruang bagian kesiswaan.

"Tidak apa-apa, bagian kesiswaan itu hanya memandang sebelah mata...dan itu menyebalkan buatku..." kata Natsu sambil berjalan dikoridor bersama Loke dan Gray untuk menuju pintu keluar sekolah.

"Aku merasakan ada sedikit perasaan aneh dengan sikap Erza sekarang ini " sambung Gray dalam pembicaraannya.

"Sudahlah jangan membahasnya, aku hanya berusaha mengerti sikap Erza yang hari ini sudah berubah..." sambung pembicaraan oleh Natsu.

 **07.00 PM**

Natsu telah selesai dengan makam malamnya dan sedang menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _ **Ada apa dengan Erza hari ini ?  
Aku muak dengan sikapnya yang lemahnya itu...**_

 _ **Dia membiarkan dirinya sendiri tertindas oleh tiga orang laki-laki yang sedang menggodanya...  
Menyebalkan sekali...**_

' _ **Kring-kring-kring'**_ panggilan dari _Smartphone_ miliknya.

 _ **Erza...  
'nit'**_suara nada Smartphone yang telah ditutup oleh Natsu.

 _ **Maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin bicara dengannya...  
Aku masih kesal dengan sikapnya itu...**_

Natsu membaringkan diri dari tempat tidurnya.

 _ **Erza hari ini seperti orang lain...  
Benar-benar berbeda dengan Erza yang aku kenal...**_

 _ **Ah, sudahlah...  
Besok adalah acara Summer Sonic 2016...  
Mungkin aku akan mengetahuinya besok nanti...**_

* * *

 **2016** **年** **6** **月** **25** **日** **( 25 Juni 2016 ) 02.00 PM**

Acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ telah tiba, saat ini sedang di acara pertengahan ketika acara itu dimulai, mereka berlima sedang berjalan dikeramaian acara menuju ke tempat yang telah disediakan oleh panitia untuk tempat berkumpul para _Group Band_.

"Gray- _kuuun_...!" itu adalah Juvia yang sedang memanggil Gray dari jarak yang cukup jauh, lalu Juvia berlarian menghampiri Gray.

"Hmph...Juvia ternyata, mau sampai kapan kau mengikutiku ?" tanya Gray dengan sedikit membengkokan alisnya ketika Juvia menghampirinya.

"Siapa yang mengikuti Gray - _kun_...hmf..." Juvia jadi cemberut setelah ucapan Gray tadi.

"Wah Juvia, kebetulan sekali...kau sedang menonton acara ini?" tanya Lucy yang ikut menghampirinya.

"Sebenarnya, Juvia juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam acara ini...hmm..." jawab Juvia dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Eh! Juvia, kau ikut acara ini ?" Natsu terkejut mendengar hal itu karena Juvia tidak memberi tahu sebelumnya.

"Gray, orang yang kau suka ini sekarang jadi sainganmu...hahaha..." Loke sedang menggoda Gray sambil menyiku pinggangnya.

"Tidak masalah, karena aku tidak akan kalah dengan seorang wanita..." balas Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

"Erza- _san_ sekarang sudah potong rambut...benar-benar cantik...hmm..." Juvia melirik kearah Erza dengan model rambut barunya.

"Ah! Aku hanya ingin mengubah model rambutku saja...hmm..." balas Erza dengan kegugupannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa dengan mengubah model rambut bisa merubah kepribadian seseorang?" Natsu sedang menyindir Erza.

"Juvia, kau kemana saja? dari tadi aku mencarimu..." itu adalah Jellal yang telah menemukan adiknya yang sedang bersama Natsu dan yang lainnya.

"Jellal- _ni_ , maaf...Juvia hanya sedang ingin jalan-jalan sebentar dan kebetulan Juvia bertemu Gray- _kun_ dan yang lainnya...hmm..." jawab Juvia kepada sang kakak yang telah mencarinya kemana-mana.

"Jellal, kau ikut juga ?" tanya Natsu.

"Maaf aku lupa mengatakannya, aku dan Juvia satu _Group Band_...tentunya Juvia yang menjadi _Vocalist_ utamanya...aku diposisi _Drummer_..." jawab Jellal sambil memberi tahu posisinya dalam _Group Band_.

"Oh ya Jellal, dalam _Group Band_ -mu ada berapa personil ?" tanya Loke yang ingin tahu formasi _Group Band_ milik Jellal.

"Kita hanya empat orang, dan untuk kalian berdua (Natsu & Erza), aku sarankan untuk berhati-hati dengan _Guitarist_ dalam _Group Band_ -ku itu..." kata Jellal sambil menunjukan orang tersebut sambil di tempat penjualan minuman yang berada jarak jauh diantara mereka.

"Sepertinya anggota _Group Band_ -mu dari negara asing..." sambung Gray yang melihat pria yang cukup tinggi, kekar, dan warna rambutnya pirang.

"Itu adala Laxus Dreyar... _Guitarist_ asal Rusia, usianya sama denganku sekitar 20 tahun...tapi kalian berdua jangan menganggap remeh kemampuannya...dia sedikt diatas kemampuanku..." sambung pembicaraan Jellal yang menjelaskan karakteristik _Guitarist_ dalam _Group Band_ -nya.

"Lalu yang berada disampingnya Laxus Dreyar itu adalah _Bassist_ -ku, namanya Lyon Vastia asal Spanyol...dia seumuran denganmu Gray, dan kemampuannya juga hampir sama denganmu...dan aku dengar...dia juga menyukai adikku... jadi, dia adalah saingan yang bagus untukmu ...hmm..." lanjut pembicaraan Jellal dengan sedikit leluconnya yang menggoda kepada Gray.

"Benar-benar persaingan yang sangat bagus, dua orang _Bassist_ sedang memperebutkan seorang _Violinist_ yang cantik, kenapa bisa seperti ini ya? hmpf..." sambung Loke yang sedikit mentertawakan Gray.

" **Kenapa semua orang selalu menyudutkanku pada Juvia?!"** bentak Gray sambil mencibirkan mulutnya.

"Anak laki-laki itu rambutnya di cat dengan warna putih...hmm..." sambung Lucy yang memperhatikan seorang _Bassist_ tersebut.

"Sebenarnya Juvia paling tidak suka dengan orang Spanyol yang sok kebule-bulean sampai-sampai harus mengecat rambutnya sendiri...hmph..." kata Juvia dengan sedikit judesnya.

"Sepertinya Juvia lebih tertarik dengan laki-laki bule yang ke _Boxer-Boxer_ -an..." Natsu menyudutkan pandangan aneh kepada Gray.

" **Tidak ada istilah yang seperti itu!"** bentak Gray dengan tanda empat siku-siku dibelakang kepalanya.

"Erza, mungkin sekarang ini kita adalah saingan, tapi aku ingin kalian berlima bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk _Group Band_ yang telah kalian bentuk ini..." kata Jellal yang sedang mendukung mereka berlima.

"B-baiklah, aku mengerti Jellal...hmm..." jawab Erza.

' _ **Erza, ada apa dengan sikapmu hari ini ? seperti bukan dirimu yang biasanya...apa ini hanya perasaanku saja ? yah, mungkin karena aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya selama tiga tahun, jadi wajar jika ada perubahan yang lain pada sikapnya itu...'**_ gumam hati Jellal ketika memperhatikan sikap Erza yang sekarang.

 **03.00 PM**

Persiapan untuk _Group Band_ yang akan memasuki panggung, aturan dalam acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ kali ini yaitu dimana sang _Vocalist_ dalam _Group Band_ harus melakukan pembukaan sekaligus menjadi MC untuk memanggil _Group Band_ berikutnya yang akan tampil setelah mereka selesai dengan penampilannya, itu semua bertujuan untuk menguji keterampilan untuk sang _Vocalist_ dalam menghadapi penonton.

Sekarang ini _Group Band_ _D'Fernandes_ telah naik ke panggung, itu adalah _Group Band_ -nya Juvia dan Jellal yang diikuti kedua personilnya, yaitu Laxus Dreyar dan Lyon Vastia.

' _ **KPROK!-KPROK!-KPROK!'**_ suara tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah dari sebagian penonton untuk menyambut _Group Band D'Fernandes_.  
 _"Wanita itu seperti orang Mexico, mungkin dia Vocalist utamanya..."  
"Drummernya sangat tampan...!"_ teriak dari sebagian penonton wanita. _  
"Aku pernah melihat drummer itu, kalau tidak salah namanya Jellal Fernandes"  
"Jellal Fernandes itu sebenarnya seorang Edisional, dia hampir bisa bermain alat musik..."  
"Bagaimana kau tahu?"  
"Aku melihat video rekaman orang tuaku ketika di acara pentas Instrument Music Classic yang diadakan di Teather House..." _

"chh! Padahal aku paling depan, kenapa malah Jellal yang jadi perhatian ?" kata Laxus Dreyar yang sedikit emosi kepada ucapan para penonton.

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi _Drummer_ , kau bisa bertukar denganku sekarang juga...hmm..." kata Jellal.

" **Aku tidak bisa bermain** _ **Drum!"**_ suara Laxus ketika sedang membentak Jellal malah terdengar keras karena di depannya ada _Microphone_.

Komentar para penonton.  
 _"Ada apa dengan Guitarist itu..."  
"Sepertinya Guitarist itu sedang Prematur..."  
"Yang benar Temprament...dasar bodoh...!" _

"Juvia, aku mengerti kau sedang gugup karena keberadaanku yang selalu ada disampingmu...hmm..." kata Lyon Vastia yang sedang merayu Juvia.

" **Juvia gugup karena sedang disaksikan oleh Gray Fullboxer!"** suara Juvia terdengar keluar dari _Amply_ yang ada dipanggung.

Komentar para penonton kembali terdengar.  
 _"Gray Fullboxer ? namanya aneh sekali..."  
"Mungkin artinya laki-laki dengan penuh celana boxer abu-abu disekujur tubuhnya..."  
"Wah, meskipun cantik...seleranya sangat aneh untuk tipe laki-laki yang dia suka...aku jadi bingung..."_

Sudut pandang tempat khusus untuk _Group Band_ dimana mereka berlima sedang duduk sambil menyaksikannya penampilan _Group Band D'Fernandes._

" _ **Pruuuhh!...uhuk!...uhuk!..uhuk!..."**_ di waktu yang bersamaan Gray tersendak setelah minum Cola miliknya ketika mendengar nama belakangnya yang disebutkan oleh Juvia tadi.

"hahahaha...Gray, sejak kapan kau merubah nama belakangmu seperti itu ?...hahahaha..." Loke tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mendengar ucapan Juvia dari arah panggung.

" **Semua ini salahmu Dragneel bodoh! lihat Juvia jadi tertular dengan kata-katamu itu!"** kata Gray yang sedang menyalahkan Natsu.

" **Itu salah orang tuamu! Kenapa memberimu nama belakang yang begitu dekat dengan** _ **Boxer**_ **!"** balas Natsu.

"hahahaha...aku tidak kuat menahannya... _Fullboxer_...hmpf...ini menggelikan...hahaha..." Lucy ikut mentertawakan Gray.

" **S-semuanya! Perkenalkan...nama Juvia adalah Juvia,...Juvia sendiri sebagai** _ **Vocalist**_ **utama dalam** _ **Group Band**_ **Juvia,...disamping kanan Juvia ada** _ **Guitarist**_ **Juvia,...dan juga disamping kiri Juvia ada** _ **Bassist**_ **Juvia,...lalu dibelakang Juvia ada** _ **Drummer**_ **Juvia...dan...bla...bla...bla...Juvia..."** Ini untuk pertama kalinya Juvia menghadapi ribuan penonton, makannya Juvia cukup grogi hingga lupa menyebutkan nama masing-masing personilnya.

Sontak semuanya terdiam dengan tanda keringat besar dibelakang kepala ribuan orang yang sedang menonton mereka berempat.  
 _"Ucapan Vocalist wanita itu sulit sekali untuk dimengerti..."  
"Iya benar...kenapa semua personil D'Fernandes namanya Juvia?"  
"Apakah semua penduduk di negara Mexico namanya Juvia?"_

' _ **SHEAAAANGG!'**_ suara besetan senar yang dilakukan oleh Laxus untuk melakukan _Ghost_ kepada semua _Guitarist_ yang ada di acara _Summer Sonic 2016._

"Juvia, lebih baik kita tidak buang-buang waktu lagi..." perintah Laxus untuk mengefektifkan waktu yang terbuang karena Juvia.

" **Baiklah Semuanya! Juvia akan membawakan sebuah lagi dari** _ **ELUVIETTE**_ **yang berjudul** _ **The call of the mountains...**_ **"** akhirnya Juvia mengambil _Violin_ miliknya yang diletakan di dekat _Drum_ yang dimainkan oleh Jellal.

Lagu dari _Group Band ELUVIETTE – The call of the mountains_ telah dimulai dan diawali _intro_ musik dari Juvia sendiri menggunakan _Violin-_ nya, ditengah-tengah _intro_ Laxus mengubah suara _Effect Guitar_ -nya sejenak dalam mode _Clean_ seperti suara _Guitar Acustict_ yang murni dan lagu pun dinyanyikan.

 _ **Against the waves, with our swords in our hands  
Against the sea, with our backs to the walls  
Against distress, in the presence of our enemies  
Against the storms, roaring at our faces**_

 _ **A cry rang out throughout the skies  
A beckon, the flight of the cranes**_

 _ **The call of the mountains  
The call of the Alps  
The call home  
The tune in our hearts  
The song of the mountains**_

Sudut pandang Lucy dan yang lainnya ketika melihat penampilan _D'Fernandes_.

"Aku tidak menyangka suara Juvia seindah itu...aku tidak bisa mengalahkan suaranya..." Lucy semakin gugup karena merasa tersaingi oleh suara Juvia.

"Ini aliran musik yang cukup sulit, menggabungkan aliran _Music Rock_ dengan suara _Violin_...Oh ya, Juvia anggun sekali ketika sedang menari dan berputar-putar sambil memainkan _Violin_ -nya untuk mengisi bagian _Melody_...jika saja memakai gaun, mungkin akan seperti sedang berdansa...hmm..." sambung Loke yang menyaksikan penampilannya saat ini.

"Sepertinya orang yang bernama Laxus itu belum mengeluarkan kemampuan bermain _Guitar_ yang sesungguhnya...dengan hanya bermain biasa-biasa saja membuatku cukup terkejut...dan lagi yang mengisi bagian _Melody_ adalah Juvia sendiri dengan menggunakan _Violin_ miliknya..." sambung Gray yang ikut memperhatikannya.

"..." Natsu memperhatikan kegugupan Erza saat ini.  
 _ **'Erza semakin aneh...bukankah dia selalu tenang dalam situasi seperti ini...'**_ gumam hati Natsu ketika memperhatikan kegugupannya karena dari tadi Erza tidak berbicara sedikitpun.

' _ **Oh ya...waktu kemarin malam aku tidak mengangkat telepon Erza karena kesal dengan sikapnya saat...'**_ gumam kembali hati Natsu sambil melihat _Smartphone_ miliknya.

Natsu mendapatkan beberapa pesan yang masuk ketika malam kemarin.  
 _Natsu, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?_ – pesan yang pertama.  
 _Natsu, jika kau marah padaku aku menerimanya...tapi tolong angkat teleponku...aku ingin bicara denganmu...ini penting... –_ pesan yang kedua.

" _ **Eh! Jadi begitu...Erza berusaha memberitahuku...aku benar-benar bodoh tidak mengangkat teleponnya kemarin...pantas saja ada yang berbeda dari sikapnya itu..."**_ gumam hati Natsu yang terkejut setelah membaca pesan yang ketiga.

 _ **What's that stir, so blatant in our sallying hearts?  
What's that urge, that lifted up our longing eyes?  
What's that ring, echoing from the leaden skies?  
What's that augur, resounding from the lyre's strings?**_

 _ **A cry rang on in the sibilant winds  
A behest, the outcry of the cranes**_

" _YEAHH!"  
"Benar benar awalan yang bagus untuk D'Fernandes!"  
_ _ **'Kprok-kprok-kprok'**_ sorak mereka diakhiri dengan tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah.

" **Baiklah terima kasih, itulah lagu yang pertama dari kami...untuk lagu selanjutnya kami selang dulu untuk penampilan** _ **Group Band**_ **yang selanjutnya yang akan tampil untuk membawakan lagu yang pertama dari mereka..terima kasih...Juvia undur diri..."** Juvia menutup penampilan setelah menyanyikan lagu yang pertama.

 **04.00 PM**

Mereka berlima akhirnya berjalan menaiki panggung acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ setelah menunggu giliran dua _Group Band_ setelah _D'Fernandes_ yang sebelumnya telah tampil satu jam yang lalu.

" **KYAA!"** _ **'BRUK!'**_ itu adalah Lucy yang terjatuh karena kakinya tersandung oleh kabel _Jack_ , sontak membuat mereka terkejut dan langsung terdiam dengan tanda keringat besar dikepala.

Reaksi ribuan penonton ketika melihat Lucy yang terjatuh.  
 _"Hahaha...kenapa wanita pirang itu ?"  
"Mungkin dia tidak bisa menahan berat dadanya sendiri..."  
"Tadi waktu naik ke panggung dia berjalan sangat anggun, eh tahu-tahunya...ah sudahlah...hahah..."_

" **Maafkan kami semuanya, mungkin tadi panggungnya terasa berayun-ayun...jadi dia terjatuh...haha...haha..."** Natsu mencoba mengambil alih _Microphon_ untuk menenangkan suasana.

" **Kyaa! Jangan berkata seperti itu padaku dihadapan ribuan orang!"** _ **'PLTAK!'**_ bentak Lucy sambil menjitak kepala Natsu.

" **B-baiklah S-semuanya, tadi itu k-kesalahanku...hehe...hehe..."** Lucy meminta maaf pada ribuan penonton.

"Erza, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Gray yang melihat Erza semakin gugup.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa...hmph..." jawab Erza sambil menggantungkan sabuk _Guitar_ ke tubuhnya.

" **Baiklah semuanya, kami dari** _ **Group Band**_ _ **Fairy Higashi**_ **...s-saya Lucy Heartfilia saat ini sedang mengambil alih untuk menjadi** _ **Vocalist**_ **utama...ini y-yang pertama kalinya buatku menjadi seorang** _ **Vocalist**_ **...tidak apa-apakan?...hehe..hehe..."** Lucy semakin salah tingkah dengan kegugupannya itu.

Komentar sebagian dari ribuan penonton.  
 _"Memang siapa yang melarang dia untuk jadi Vocalist?"  
"Iya, wanita pirang itu benar-benar aneh..."  
"Kalau bisa sambil melakukan goyang Drible seperti dua penyanyi dangdut di Indonesia!"  
"hahaha...haha..."_

' _ **JEG-JEEeeng!**_ _'_ _ **'WIIIING!'**_ **"Yosh! Ini gertakan balasanku untuk orang Rusia yang telah menggertak Erza tadi...hahaha..."** sambung Natsu dengan penuh semangat setelah melakukan teknik _Hammer_ dan _Swipping_ dengan lengkingan yang nadanya sedikit dinaikan oleh _Pich/Handle,_ mata Natsu tertuju pada Laxus.

Sudut pandang _Group Band D'Fernandes_ yang sedang duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan untuk menunggu giliran untuk penampilan berikutnya

"Hmm...bocah berambut merah muda itu sedang mencoba menggertaku...tapi di Rusia teknik itu sudah sangat kuno..." kata Laxus dengan rasa percaya dirinya.

"Laxus, anak itu baru melatih kemampuannya...tapi kau juga harus hati-hati juga dengan Erza Scarlet, karena ada kemungkinan bisa mengimbangi permainan _Guitar_ -mu..." sambung Jellal yang sedang menyaksikan _Group Band Fairy Higashi_ sambil menikmati _Coffe_ _Vanilla Late_ -nya.

" **Gray-** _ **kun**_ **, berjuanglah!"** teriak Juvia untuk memberi dukukan kepada Gray.

"Sepertinya aku memiliki saingan untuk mendapatkan hati Juvia...hmm..." sambung Lyon yang sedang memperhatikan wajah tampan milik Gray.

Kembali ke sudut pandang panggung acara.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang sedang membicarakanku...karena telingaku sedikit panas..." kata Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

"Gray, apa kau tidak panas ? telingamu menempel pada pipa obor listrik..." sambung Loke ketika melihat keadaan Gray saat ini.

" **UWAA! Rambutku sampingku meleleh!"** Gray terkejut karena panas telinganya berasal dari pipa obor itu.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai dengan lagu pertama dari YUI yang berjudul _How Crazy_ ,..Loke aku sudah siap" perintah Lucy kepada Loke untuk memberi aba-aba.

" _Wah, mereka akan membawakan lagu dari YUI..."  
"Penyanyi Pop & Rock solo yang cantiknya benar-benar Jepang itu ya ?"  
"Sepertinya ini menarik..." _

" **Aye, Sir!...1...2...1...2...3"** aba-aba dari Loke untuk memulai sebuah lagu.

' _ **JENG-JEG-JEG-JEENG!'**_ kesalahan Erza untuk pertama kalinya dalam mode _Effect Guitar_ , sehingga mereka berempat terkejut dan _intro_ musik itu dan terpaksa menghentikan permainannya.

"Erza, kenapa kau memakai suara _Effect Guitar_ -mu dengan _Distory Heavy Metal_ ? kita ini sedang tampil untuk lagu yang beraliran _Pop & Rock_..." bisik Gray kepada telinga Erza.

"M-maaf, a-aku sangat gugup sampai-sampai lupa mengalihkan _Effect Guitar_ -ku ke dalam _Clean Acustict_ " balas bisikan Erza kepada Gray.

Sudut pandang _Group Band D'Fernandes_.

' _ **PRANG'**_ suara gelas _Coffie_ milik Jellal yang terjatuh karena terkejut melihat tingkah laku Erza.

"Hahahahaha...Jellal, kau sendiri yang bilang Erza Scarlet itu sangat hebat...tapi kenapa permainan _Guitar_ -nya seperti itu ?...hahaha..." Laxus sedang mentertawakan Erza yang sedang berada dipanggung.

' _ **Erza, selain sikapmu sedikit berubah...kenapa cara bermain Guitarmu ikut berubah menjadi seperti itu ? Eh! Aku lupa...jangan-jangan!'**_ gumam hati Jellal karena heran melihat permainan Erza yang sekarang.

"Erza- _san_ ,.." Juvia hanya menyebutkan namanya saja karena terkejut dan khawatir.

Sudut pandang sebagian ribuan penonton.  
 _"Kenapa kalian menghentikan permainan musiknya?"  
"Jika masalah kesalahan itu sudah biasa terjadi untuk orang awam"  
"Iya benar, ayo lanjutkan...!"_

"Erza, lebih baik sekarang ini kau jangan memaksakan dirimu untuk melakukan _Distorsy_...biar aku saja yang melakukannya...kau bermainlah dengan mode _Clean_ _Guitar Acustict_..." kata Natsu yang memakhlumi keadaan Erza saat ini sambil memutar settingan _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ miliknya ke dalam mode suara yang biasa Erza pakai.

' _ **Benar-benar payah...Jika memang tidak bisa, seharusnya bilang padaku...jangan memaksakan diri seperti itu...semuanya jadi kacau...'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang sedikit kesal dengan sikapnya yang sekarang.  
"Baiklah Loke...aku sudah siap" kata Natsu setelah melakukan settingan ulang pada _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ miliknya.

" **Aye, Sir!...1...2...1...2...3"** aba-aba dimulai kembali oleh Loke.

Lagu dari YUI – _How Crazy_ akhirnya dimainkan, namun lagu yang mereka bawakan sedikit kacau karena tidak seperti waktu latihan sebelum persiapan, itu dikarenakan oleh keadaan Erza sendiri.

 _ **Tsumetai gitaa wo keesu ni oshikomu  
Hitodoori wa mada ooi kedo  
Kyou no kibun wa koko made getting all right**_

 _ **Sonkei dekinai otona no adobaisu  
Atashi wa anata mitai ni wa naritakunai to omotta**_

 _ **Yogoreta jiinzu de norikonde iru  
Chikatetsu no mado utsutte iru jibun  
Kawatte nanka nai ano koro no mama**_

 _ **Okane nante chotto areba ii no yo**_

 _ **(How crazy) -**_ _Erza._ _ **  
Wakatta you ni  
Atashi no koto hanasu no wa yamete yo  
(How crazy) - **__Erza._ _ **  
Fukai umi ni shizunde yuku fune kara  
Nigete kita no**_

Pendapan sebagian dari ribuan penonton.  
 _"Suara wanita pirang itu terdengar imut juga, logat Jepangnya juga cukup kental meskipun orang Bule..."  
"Tapi, aku heran dengan Guitarist wanita berambut merah itu, apakah dia itu amatir ?"  
"Entahlah...yang jelas, anak laki-laki itu sedang berusaha menutupi kekurangannya..."_

 _ **Doryoku wo tsudzuketa gakusei datte  
Kekka ni naranakya kazoku wa kitto kanashimu  
Yowatari jouzu ga umaku wa ittemo  
Sonna no sonkei dekinai jinsei ~baby  
Mujun bakka na kanjou wo ittai  
Itsu made kakaete ikite yuku no deshou?**_

 _ **(How crazy) -**_ _Erza._ _ **  
Wakatta you ni  
Atashi no koto hanasu no wa yamete yo  
(How crazy) - **__Erza._ _ **  
Fukai umi ni shizunde yuku fune kara  
Nigete kita no**_

 _ **Yume ni love love love itsumo  
Junjou ja irarenai how crazy**_

 _ **Tsumetai gitaa mou ichido sotto  
Dakikakaete hitori de  
Ano koro mitai ni utatta**_

" **B-baiklah semuanya, kami dari** _ **Group Band Fairy Higashi**_ **telah selesai untuk lagu pertama...sekarang giliran** _ **Group Band**_ **selanjutnya untuk tampil...silahkan untuk naik ke panggung..."** Lucy mewakili _Group Band_ -nya telah menutup penampilan untuk lagu yang pertamanya dan mempersilahkan _Group Band_ selanjutnya untuk naik ke panggung.

Mereka berlima turun dari panggung dan kembali ke tempat yang telah disediakan untuk berkumpul para _Group Band_.

"Erza, aku mengerti perasaanmu...kau sudah berusaha keras untuk melakukan semuanya" kata Lucy yang mencoba menghibur Erza.

"Lucy benar Erza, ini hanya lagu pertama...nanti untuk lagu berikutnya kita akan bermain sangat hebat...ok?" sambung Loke yang ikut menghiburnya.

"A-aku,..maaf, ini kesalahanku...sehingga membuatnya menjadi kacau..." kata Erza yang sedang merasa kecewa sekaligus sedih dengan perbuatannya dipanggung tadi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Semuanya sudah terjadi...kita tidak bisa menyalahkannya karena kita berlima satu kesatuan..." sambung Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

' _ **chh! Kenapa dia tidak jujur dengan dirinya itu...baiklah aku akan membuktikan kepada mereka semua...kesabaranku sudah diambang batas...maafkan aku, Erza...'**_ gumam hati Natsu untuk melakukan tindakannya kepada Erza.

"Baiklah Erza, aku mengerti...lalu kenapa kau tidak seperti biasanya terhadapku..." kata Natsu sambil menghampiri Erza.

"Aku tidak mengerti...apa maksudmu, Natsu ?" kata Erza yang sedang merasa heran ketika dia menghampirinya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencontohkannya...hmm..." Natsu tiba-tiba memeluknya dihadapan mereka bertiga.

" **Le-Lepaskan!"** _ **'PLAK!'**_ akhirnya Natsu ditampar oleh tangannya Erza setelah melepaskan pelukannya.

"Natsu, kau keterlaluan...aku tahu kau orang yang paling dekat dengan Erza...tapi kelakuanmu menyakiti perasaannya...!" bentak Lucy.

"Justru itu aku merasa heran sikapnya itu terhadapku...dan setahuku Erza tidak pernah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam hal bermusik...benarkan kataku..?" kata Natsu dengan pandangan tajamnya kepada Erza.

" **Tapi bukankah kita ini teman?! Kau jangan memperlakukanku seperti itu!"** bentak Erza kepada Natsu atas ucapannya .

"Ah! Erza, aku baru melihat cara membentakmu seperti itu pada Natsu!" sambung Gray semakin curiga dengan Erza.

"Teman ya ? bukankah kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu waktu itu, begitu juga perasaanmu yang kau ungkapkan terhadapku...sekarang kau malah menyangkalnya...hmm..." kata Natsu dengan nada sinisnya.

"Apa maksudmu Natsu? aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..." sambung Lucy karena heran dari apa yang dimaksud dengan ungakapan perasaan tersebut.

"K-kapan aku mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu, Natsu?!" tanya Erza yang seolah-olah seperti tidak mengingat apa-apa dimata mereka.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku menyadarinya...kau boleh melanjutkan pembicaranmu, Natsu...hmm..." sambung Loke yang telah mengerti keadaannya.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang aneh pada permainan _Guitar_ -nya waktu kalian tampil tadi..." sambung Jellal bersama Juvia yang datang tiba-tiba karena telah menguping pembicaraan sebelumnya.

"Juvia juga merasa heran dengan Erza- _san_ hari ini...apa orang ini benar-benar Erza- _san_?" sambung Juvia.

"Baiklah, maafkan aku atas perlakuanku tadi padamu... **Ernest Scarlet**...bukankah itu nama aslimu ?...hmm..." kata Natsu yang telah memberi tahu kepada semuanya tentang siapa sebenarnya Erza yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini.

 _Ernest bila diucapkan dalam ejahan Jepang akan terdengar menjadi Erunitsu, secara jelasnya Ernis_.

"Tidak mungkin! Keseluruhannya benar-benar mirip dengan Erza...hanya model rambutnya yang berbeda...jangan-jangan?!" Lucy terkejut setelah melihat yang ada dihadapannya itu bukan Erza Scarlet, tapi Ernest Scarlet.

"Benar, dia adalah adik kembar Erza Scarlet...aku pernah melihatnya sekali waktu aku masih kecil ketika bersama Erza...tapi aku kurang begitu akrab dengannya...karena dia selalu menghindar dariku..." sambung Jellal.

"Waktu aku menjenguk Erza dua hari yang lalu...aku melihat sebuah foto keluarga yang diletakan dimeja kamarnya...tapi foto itu terlihat seperti sudah disobek menjadi dua bagian...jadi aku hanya melihat foto Erza ketika masih kecil yang berdampingan dengan Ibunya...aku baru sadar setelah membuka pesan terakhir dari Erza yang dikirim kemarin...lihatlah..." Natsu memperlihatkan pesan yang terakhir dari Erza kemarin malam yang baru dibuka sekarang.

Isi pesan ketiga yang panjang dari Erza karena waktu itu Natsu tidak bisa dihubungi.  
 _Natsu, mungkin hari ini dia telah datang ke sekolah kita...  
Dia selalu bertindak tanpa fikir panjang untuk menolongku...  
Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghentikannya...  
Mungkin kau akan beranggapan bahwa dia adalah aku...  
Aku akan memberi tahumu...  
Itu adalah adik kembarku...Ernest Scarlet...  
Maafkan aku karena baru memberitahumu bahwa aku ini kembar..._

"Jadi foto yang sebagiannya lagi sepertinya itu fotomu, Ernest Scarlet..." sambung pembicaraan Natsu.

"B-baiklah, aku mengakuinya...namaku Ernest Scarlet...maafkan aku karena telah berbuat seperti ini...aku hanya ingin menolong Erza...mungkin kalian akan beranggapan aku telah membohongi kalian semua, tapi aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu...sungguh maafkan aku..." akhirnya saudara kembar Erza mengakui identitas yang sebenarnya dan meminta maaf atas kesalahannya itu.

 _Ernest Scarlet, berusia 19 tahun. Wanita berambut merah yang panjangnya sebahu seperti Lucy. Dia adalah saudara kembar yang identik dengan Erza Scarlet, sehingga mereka menyangka Erza telah memotong rambutnya serta sikapnya telah berubah menjadi lebih ramah setelah Erza terbangun dari kondisinya._

"Baiklah Ernest, aku memaafkanmu...kau dan Erza sama-sama cantik...hmm..." Loke langsung melesat kepada Ernest dan meraih salah satu tangannya.

"Are!...a-ano..." Ernest terkejut setelah Loke memperlakukan hal seperti itu.

' _ **PLTAK!'**_ **"Jangan mentang-mentang itu bukan Erza lalu kau jadi seenaknya bodoh!"** bentak Lucy kepada Loke.

"Ernest, apakah Erza masih belum sembuh dari sakitnya?" tanya Gray kepada Ernest untuk mengetahui keadaan Erza yang sekarang.

"Entahlah, aku belum sempat menjenguknya kembali...jadi aku kurang tahu..." jawab Ernest.

"Bukankah kau satu rumah dengan Erza?" tanya Natsu yang merasa heran karena ucapan Ernest.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahu masalah ini padamu Natsu, karena hal ini menyangkut masalah keluargaku...mungkin suatu saat Erza akan memberitahumu semuanya..." jawab Ernest untuk menutupi masalah keluarganya.

"Baiklah, masalah itu bisa dibicarakan nanti...dan Ernest, apakah kau masih ingin mengikuti acara ini?" tanya Gray untuk sebuah kepastian untuk Ernest.

"A-aku.." Ernest berhenti sejenak.

"Ernest, jika kau mau ikut lagi untuk tampil...kami akan senang sekali...hmm..." sambung Lucy.

"Kalau kau tidak ingin ikut juga tidak apa-apa...kami juga tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menjadi seperti Erza..." sambung Natsu.

"Tapi, bukankah untuk lagu selanjutnya kita akan membawakan _Music Hardcore_?" tanya Ernest.

"I-iya, itu benar...kami akan membawakan lagu dengan aliran musik itu...tapi, apa kau bisa melakukannya, Ernest?" balas tanya Natsu.

"Mungkin kemampuan tidak sebagus Erza, tapi aku sudah berlatih untuk kedua lagu yang akan kita tampilkan selanjutnya itu...hmm..." kata Ernest dengan senyumannya yang menunjukan bahwa dia mampu membawakan lagu dengan aliran musik tersebut.

"Jellal, aku mencarimu dari tadi kau kemana saja!" itu adalah Laxus yang datang secara kebetulan kepada Jellal setelah mencarinya bersama Lyon.

"Juvia, kau ternyata disini...aku sangat khawatir padamu" sambung Lyon.

"Kenapa Lyon- _kun_ mengkhawatirkan Juvia, padalah Juvia bersama Jellal- _ni_...hmph..." Juvia cemberut setelah kedatangan Lyon.

"Oh ya, namaku Lyon Vastia...kalau tidak salah namamu Gray Fullboxer bukan? salam kenal...hmm..." Lyon memperkenalkan dirinya pada Gray, namun perkenalan pertamanya malah menyinggung Gray.

" **Nama belakangku Fullbuster, jadi jangan bawa-bawa** _ **Boxer-**_ **ku!"** bentak Gray kepada Lyon.

"Erza Scarlet, permainan _Guitar_ -mu sangat bagus...Jeg-jeng-jeg-jeng...hahahaa..." Laxus sedang menyindir Erza, namun dia tidak tahu kalau itu adalah Ernest karena tidak mendengar pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya.

"Maaf, tadi Erza hanya melakukan pemanasan karena ini pertama kalinya kita menghadapi panggung yang sangat besar...jadi untuk selanjutnya Erza dan aku akan menunjukan kemampuan yang sebenarnya..." sambung Natsu dengan tatapan jahatnya.

"Laxus, Lyon, Juvia...sebaiknya kita siap-siap untuk lagu yang kedua...ayo kita kembali ke tempat kita..." kata Jellal yang mencoba untuk membawa pergi mereka bertiga agar tidak terjadi permasalahan.

"Baiklah, ini akan menjadi sangat menarik...karena kau dan aku akan bersaing untuk mendapatkan Juvia...hmm..." sambung Lyon yang menatap tajam pada Gray sambil mengikuti Jellal dari belakang.

" **Kenapa jadi melibatkanku!"** bentak Gray kepada Lyon.

"Gray- _kun_ , selamat berjuang untuk lagu yang berikutnya...permisi...hmm..." kata Juvia dengan senyumannya sambil mengikuti Jellal.

"Scarlet, aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu yang sesungguhnya...karena tadi bocah ini yang secara terang-terangan mengatakannya padaku...jika itu benar...aku akan menantangmu...hmm..." kata Laxus sambil meninggalkan mereka semuanya.

"M-maafkan aku...karena kemampuanku tidak sesuai dengan yang kalian harapkan...andai saja Erza ada disini..." kata Ernest yang merasa bersalah.

"Ernest, bukankah kau sendiri yang nekad untuk membantu kami ? jika kau mundur sekarang, Erza akan kecewa pada adik kembarnya sendiri...hmm..." sambung Natsu untuk memberikan motivasi pada Ernest.

"Kau tidak perlu menjadi seperti Erza, karena Ernest adalah orang yang berbeda meski pun kalian kembar identik...hmm..." sambung Lucy.

"Sepertinya...aku ingin melakukan pendekatan pada adik kembar Erza yang satu ini...hmm..." sambung Loke yang fikirannya kemana-kemana.

"Ernest, abaikan saja Loke...fikiran bodohnya sudah diambang batas..." sambung Gray dengan nada beratnya kepada Loke.

 **06.00 PM**

Sudut pandang panggung acara, dimana _D'Fernandes_ kembali tampil untuk lagu yang kedua, mereka berempat mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk naik ketas panggung.

" **Baiklah semuanya, Juvia akan..."** Juvia terpotong oleh sorak penonton.

" _ **KAMI SUDAH TAHU! SEMUA ANGGOTAMU NAMANYA JUVIA!"**_ bentak para penonton kepada Juvia.

" **E-eto...Baiklah Juvia langsung saja untuk membawakan lagu yang kedua dari** _ **Group Band Halestrom**_ **yang berjudul** **..."** Juvia telah menyebutkan judul lagu yang keduanya.

" _ **WIIING!"**_ teknik _Swipping_ dan _Fingeris_ dari Laxus yang tertuju pada Erza Scarlet, namun Laxus sedang salah orang karena yang sedang berada di tempat _Group Band_ itu adalah Ernest.

" **Scarlet, apa kau mengerti kemampuanku? Haha..."** kata Laxus dengan nada sombongnya yang tertuju pada Erza.

Sudut pandang tempat _Group Band Fairy Higashi_.

"Ini gawat, dia bermaksud untuk menantang Erza...tapi, yang sedang bersama kita saat ini adalah Ernest..." Gray terkejut dengan permainan _Guitar_ dari Laxus.

"Ernest, apa kau tidak apa-apa ? dia bukan tandinganmu..." Lucy sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Ernest sekarang ini.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku juga benar-benar terkejut dengan laki-laki Rusia itu..." Ernest telah mengalami keraguan dalam dirinya.

"Ernest, hiraukan saja laki-laki Rusia itu, biar kita hadapi dengan lagu yang kedua dari kita..." kata Natsu untuk memberi motivasi yang optimis pada Ernest.

Kembali ke sudut panggung dimana _Group Band D'Fernandes_ telah memulai lagunya dari _Halestrom – Mz. Hyde_. _Intro_ yang sangat keren dimainkan dari _Guitar_ dari Laxus sambil diiringi oleh semuanya.

Komentar orang-orang yang sedang menyaksikan _Group Band D'Fernandes._  
 _"Orang Rusia itu benar-benar hebat!"  
"Benar, Distory dan teknik Fingeringnya begitu kental..."  
"Dia menganut God of Guitar yang bernama Joe Satriani..."_

 _Vocal Juvia  
_ _ **In the daylight,  
I'm your sweetheart,  
Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.  
But you don't know me,  
And soon you won't forget,  
Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent**_

 _ **Better beware I go bump in the night,  
Devil-may-care with a lust for life,  
And I know you,  
Can't resist this  
You know you  
Are so addicted.  
Boy you better run for your life!**_

 _Vocal Laxus  
_ _ **Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(Oh god!) - **__Juvia_ _ **  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(Oh god!) - - **__Juvia_ _ **  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my other side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

 _Vocal Juvia  
_ _ **I can be the bitch,  
I can play the whore,  
Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more.  
A touch of wicked,  
A pinch of risqué,  
Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy**_

Better be scared, better be afraid,  
Now that the beast is out of her cage,  
And I know you,  
Wanna risk it,  
You know you  
Are so addicted.  
Boy, you better run for your life!

 _Vocal Laxus_ _ **  
Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god!) - **__Juvia_ _ **  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god!) - **__Juvia_ _ **  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
The nightmare in my head,  
(Oh god!) - **__Juvia_ _ **  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(Oh god!) - **__Juvia_ _ **  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my evil side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!**_

" **Baiklah, itu tadi lagu yang kedua dari yang dibawakan oleh kami...dan sekarang kami persilahkan kepada** _ **Group Band**_ **selanjutnya untuk naik ke atas panggung...terima kasih..."** akhirnya _Group Band D'Fernandes_ telah melakukan penutupa yang diwakili oleh Juvia dan mulai turun dari atas panggung.

ketika Juvia menuruni panggung, salah satu panitia membisikan sesuatu pada Juvia yang akhirnya Juvia kembali naik ke atas panggung untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

" **Maaf sebelumnya, tadi dari pihak panitia menyampaikan amanat kepada Juvia, katanya kedua** _ **Group Band**_ **telah mengundurkan diri dari acara ini...jadi, terpaksa kedua** _ **Group Band**_ **digugurkan...jadi untuk selanjutnya...Juvia persilahkan kepada** _ **Group Band**_ _ **Fairy Higashi**_ **untuk naik keatas panggung...terima kasih..."** Juvia akhirnya undur diri hadapan penonton dan turun keatas panggung.

Sudut pandang _Group Band Fairy Higashi_ yang sedang ada ditempatnya untuk menunggu giliran.

"Are! Secepat itu...?!" Lucy terkejut karena panggilan dari Juvia yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Yosh! Ernest, saatnya menunjukan kemampuan kita semua untuk lagu yang kedua!" teriak Natsu dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, aku siap untuk tampil kali ini...hmm..." Ernest terbawa semangat oleh Natsu.

"Loke...!" Gray telah siap untuk tampil dengan lagu yang kedua.

"Aye, sir..!" balas Loke.

Mereka berlima akhirnya berjalan menuju panggung sambil berpapasan dengan _Group Band_ _D'Fernandes_.

"Ernest, aku percayakan padamu untuk _Group Band_ yang telah dibangun oleh Erza..." bisik Jellal kepada Ernest.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Jellal.." balas bisikan Ernest kepada Jellal.

"Hmm...Scarlet, semoga saja kau tidak gugup lagi diatas panggung...hahaha..." Laxus mencoba memanas-manasi Ernest, karena dia beranggapan bahwa itu adalah Erza.

"Erza, kau jangan mendengarkan orang Rusia bodoh itu...kita kesini untuk menghibur semua orang yang akan menyaksikan penampilan kita..." balas sindiran Natsu secara tidak langsung kepada Laxus.

"Semoga saja kau tidak mengecewakan, sehingga Juvia berpaling padaku...hmm..." sambung Lyon yang tertuju pada Gray.

"Juvia, aku ikut acara ini bukan untukmu...tapi aku melakukan ini untuk _Fairy Higashi_ , permisi..." kata Gray yang menatap Juvia sekaligus untuk menyindir Lyon.

"Baiklah Gray- _kun_ , selamat berjuang...Juvia akan mendukung Gray- _kun_ dari jauh...hmm..." jawab Juvia yang mengerti ucapan Gray.

"Gray, kau tidak biasanya bersikap tampan seperti itu pada Juvia...hmm..." sambung Loke yang mentampankan dirinya.

"Ern-, maksudku Erza- _san_...selamat berjuang..." Juvia nyaris menyebutkan nama Ernest, untungnya tidak jadi.

"Baiklah, terima kasih Juvia...hmm..." balas Ernest.

"Kami duluan Juvia..." sambung Lucy yang sedang berjalan menuju atas panggung.

"Lucy, kau yang terbaik...hmm..." balas Juvia kepada Lucy yang sedang menuju atas panggung.

 _Group Band Fairy Higashi_ akhirnya memasuki panggung dan mulai membuka acara untuk penampilannya yang kedua.

" _ **NGIIINGG!"**_ seperti biasa Natsu selalu melakukan teknik khas yang menjadi favoritnya, dia bermaksud untuk membalas gertakan Laxus.

Komentar orang-orang  
 _"Suara Guitar yang melenceng kesana-kemari itu teknik khas Kurt Cobain..."  
"Anak itu bisa melakukannya..."  
"Iya, aku terkejut...sepertinya semakin menarik saja..."_

" **Yooh! Semuanya! Namaku Natsu Dragneel sang** _ **Guitarist...dan**_ **sekarang** _ **Vocalist**_ **aku yang ambil alih...hahaha!...hahaha!"** pembukaan dilakukan oleh Natsu dengan tingkah laku bodohnya.

" **Aku juga jadi** _ **Vocalist**_ **..."** sambung Gray sambil berbicara di depan _Microphone_.

" **Baiklah, disampingku kananku adalah Gray Fullboxer sang** _ **Bassist**_ **sekaligus** _ **Vocalist**_ **dengan suara** _ **Boxer-**_ **nya...hahaha...haha..."** Natsu semakin menjadi-jadi dihadapan ribuan penonton.

" **Fullbuster!"** bentak Gray.

" **Dibelakangku ada** _ **Drummer**_ **yang paling tampan di SMA Higashi...Leo Loke..."** Natsu memperkenalkan Loke kepada semuanya.

" **Yah, itulah aku...hmm..."** sambung Loke dengan percaya dirinya setelah diperkenalkan oleh Natsu kepada ribuan penonton.

" **Oh ya, aku aku lupa untuk mengatakan kalau Loke sama bodohnya dengan Gray...hahaha...hahaha..."** ejek Natsu kepada Loke dihadapan semuanya.

" **Brisik!"** bentak Gray dan Loke secara bersamaan.

Komentar para penonton mulai meriah.  
 _'Hahahaha...hebat juga anak berambut merah muda itu...'  
'Dia melakukannya tanpa rasa gugup sedikit pun...'  
'Kalau aku yang berada diatas sana mungkin aku langsung kencing berdiri...'_

" **Dan disamping Loke adalah Lucy Heartfilia, tadi waktu dilagu pertama dia sebagai** _ **Vocalist**_ **...karena tadi dia merebut** _ **Microphone**_ **miliku..."** Natsu memperkenalkan Lucy dengan sangat menjengkelkan.

" **Aku tidak melakukannya!"** bentak Lucy

" **Untuk lagu yang kedua ini dia kembali keposisi** _ **Keyboardist**_ **...kalian tahu, jika mendengar permainan** _ **Keyboard**_ **-nya maka kita semua akan terasa berayun-ayun...ahahahaha...hahaha..."** Natsu sedang mengejek Lucy.

" **Kyaa! si bodoh ini membuatku gila!"** Lucy semakin menggeram karena kesal kepada Natsu.

Penonton kembali berkomentar.  
 _"hahaha...semakin seru saja mereka..."  
"Benar, kenapa tidak dari awal mereka seperti itu...hahah..."  
"Mereka berlima sekarang sudah lepas dari kegugupannya.."_

" **Lalu disamping kiriku ini adalah** _ **Guitarist**_ **paling cantik di SMA Higashi...namanya..."** Natsu bingung harus memanggil Erza atau Ernest.

" **Erza Scarlet...hmm..."** sambung Ernest yang berusaha untuk menolong rasa bingungnya Natsu.

" **Iya, itulah nama** _ **Guitarist**_ **kita yang paling cantik ini, karena** _ **Guitarist**_ **wanitanya hanya ada satu orang...untung saja aku tidak cantik...hahahah...hahaha..."** Natsu sedang melawak garing.

' _ **Erza, anggota Group Band-mu sungguh menyenangkan...mereka berempat benar-benar hangat...padahal tadi waktu dilagu pertama benar-benar sangat kacau gara-gara aku sendiri...tapi mereka tidak egois...seolah-olah mereka melupakan semuanya...hmm...'**_ gumam hati Ernest.

" **Baiklah, lagu yang kedua dari kami kali ini dari** _ **Group Band Gazette**_ **dengan judul** _ **Filt in the Beauty**_ **...Loke! Mulai!"** perintah Natsu kepada Loke untuk memberi aba-aba.

" **Aye, sir !...1...2...1...2...3..."** aba-aba dari Loke.

Petikan dari _Guitar_ yang cukup indah oleh Natsu, dibarengi _Backing Vocal Ernest + Lucy._

 _ **[The reverse side of beauty...It dyed by beloved filth] –**_ _Ernest + Lucy_ _ **  
(don't let that side of beauty get you filthy here) –**_ _Silence Vocal Gray_ _ **  
[Sexual disgrace] -**_ _Ernest + Lucy_

Persiapan sebagian penonton. _  
"Ini lagu aliran Hardcore, semuanya...kita Wall of Death"  
"Benar, sebentar lagi intro yang keras akan mulai...!"  
"Tunggu! Aku sedang menggendong anakku yang baru berumur 2 tahun!"_

 _ **[The reverse side of beauty...It dyed by beloved filth...ho..ooo..yeah] -**_ _Ernest + Lucy_

Akhirnya _intro_ _Hardcore_ dimulai dibarengi para penonton saling bertabrakan dan berlarian memutar seperti pusaran air.

 _Vocal Gray_  
 _ **Genwaku no umi shizunda hotaru  
Hitei wa yokkiyujou no uso  
Mujun de somaru taion  
Risei wo kaburu aibu ni  
Odori tokekomu shun wa fui ni**_

 _ **Kegarawashiku...  
My mind which falls**_

 _Vocal Natsu  
_ _ **Your seed and my seed never mixes  
The connection of this blood is eternal  
You cannot finish suppressing the desire  
To true daughter...  
[Sexual disgrace] - **__Ernest + Lucy_

 _Vocal Gray_  
 _ **Toiki fusagu myakuutsu "ue" wa  
Wakari aenu guren wo motomu  
[ho..ooo..yeah] - **__Ernest + Lucy_

 _Chorus Vocal Natsu + Gray  
_ _ **Closet mind is distorted instability  
Please release me before breaking  
How long... How long... How long  
In humiliation  
The countless fatal scar was born**_

 _ **WALL OF DEATH!**_ _– Natsu  
_ _ **[Sexual disgrace]**_ _\- Gray_  
Bagian _intro Hardcore_ yang membuat para penonton seperti berkelahi.

' _ **Aku sekarang mengerti...Ernest bukannya tidak mahir seperti Erza...bisa dibilang, dia itu pakar dalam aliran musik seperti ini...baiklah, aku salut padamu Ernest...hmm...'**_ gumam hati Natsu ketika melihat kemampuan _Guitar_ yang dimainkan oleh Ernest.

Sudut pandang _Group Band D'Fernandes_ , dimana Jellal dan yang lainnya sedang menyaksikan penampilan mereka berlima yang untuk lagu yang kedua.

"cch! Ini menyebalkan...mereka bisa menghanyutkan ribuan penonton seperti itu" Laxus mulai panas dengan aksi panggung _Fairy Higashi._

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka berlima cukup hebat dalam penguasaan panggung...hmm..." sambung Lyon.

"Gray- _kuuuun_! Kyaaa...hebat sekali..." sekarang Juvia kegirangan melihat aksi panggung Gray dan yang lainnya.

' _ **Erza, meskipun kau tidak ada disini...mereka masih bisa menjalankan aksi panggung yang mereka lakukan...melihat saudara kembarmu yang sekarang terbawa semangat oleh Natsu...jadi terlihat mirip denganmu ketika tampil diacara Live House Fukuoka waktu itu...benar-benar hebat...aku salut...'**_ gumam Jellal yang salut dengan penampilan mereka yang kedua.

Gray & Natsu melakuan nge _-rap_  
 _ **Prohibited but...  
Reckless driving cucumber...  
The kin' collapses...  
Near relatives on death...  
The smell of a cigarette smell breath and shit  
Moment that bitter white jam is mixed  
Inside of a brain caused an error  
And goes mad by the sweet bug [loop]**_

 _ **[ho..ooo..yeah] -**_ _Ernest + Lucy_

 _(Chorus Vocal Natsu + Gray) 2x  
_ _ **Closet mind is distorted instability  
Please release me before breaking  
How long... How long... How long  
In humiliation  
The countless fatal scar was born**_

 _-Intro Hardcore-_

" **Semuanya! Tadi itu adalah penampilan dari kami yang kedua! Apa kalian suka?!...hahahahah...hahaha..."** Natsu sedang bersemangat dengan tertawa jahatnya.

Jawaban para penonton.  
 _"Bocah, itu tadi keren sekali!"  
"Gara-gara lagu yang kalian bawakan tadi...kami jadi banyak terluka!"  
"Tapi tidak apa-apa, kami menikmatinya..."  
"Kami menunggu untuk lagu yang ketiga..."_

" **Baiklah, kalau begitu...kami dari** _ **Fairy Higashi**_ **undur diri dari hadapan semuanya untuk persiapan lagu ketiga yang akan dibawakan oleh kami...karena aku sedang kasihan dengan mereka yang sedang nunggu giliran setelah kami...hahaha...hahaha..."** Natsu dan yang lainnya akhirnya turun dari panggung sambil menyindir Laxus.

Mereka berlima akhirnya kembali ke tempat yang telah disediakan untuk _Group Band_.

"Ernest, maafkan aku karena telah salah menilaimu, itu tadi sangat hebat...hahaha..." kata Natsu dengan pujiannya kepada Ernest.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga senang bisa bermain satu _Group Band_ bersama kalian berempat...benar-benar menyenangkan...hmm..." balas Ernest yang ikut senang atas penampilannya tadi.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, waktu kita latihan kemarin...kau benar-benar hebat untuk beraliran musik keras seperti ini...mungkin kelemahanmu hanyalah bermain _Acustict_...hmm..." sambung Loke.

"Yang membuatku terkejut, kau dan Erza memiliki kesamaan dalam hobby meskipun Erza bisa memainkan semua jenis aliran musik...biasanya saudara kembar itu hobby selalu berbeda..." sambung Gray.

"Jika kalian ingin tahu...Erza sendirilah yang pertama kali memperkenalkan musik seperti ini ketika aku sedang bersedih...Erza pernah bilang, jika aku sedang merasa sedih maka jangan mendengarkan lagu yang membuatku bertambah sedih pula...karena itu hanya akan menambah penderitaan yang aku alami...jadi, sampai sekarang aku suka dengan aliran musik seperti ini...hmm..." Ernest memberi alasan kenapa dia suka aliran musik keras.

"Aku juga merasakannya...entah kenapa semenjak aku bergabung dengan Erza waktu itu...aku sampai lupa dengan kesedihan-kesedihan yang aku rasakan selama ini...Erza sendirilah yang memberi kekuatan kepada kami agar terus berjuang...hmm..." Lucy merasakan hal yang sama dengan Ernest.

"Kau tahu Lucy, Erza adalah satu-satunya saudara yang paling aku sayangi...meskipun kita terpisah...dia tetap memperhatikanku...aku sangat beruntuk memiliki saudara kembar seperti Erza...ketika Erza sedang mengalami kesulitan, aku selalu ingin menolongnya...termasuk untuk hari ini...hmm..." sambung Ernest.

"Yosh! mulai sekarang kau juga bagian dari kami Ernest...siapapun yang berhubungan dengan Erza, itu adalah teman kami...aku sudah tidak sabar untuk lagu yang ketiga...nanti giliranmu untuk menyanyikan lagu yang terakhir..." sambung Natsu dengan penuh semangat.

"Serahkan saja padaku, Natsu..." balas Ernest.

"Hmph...sekarang suara Erza jadi bertambah tiga orang...yang pertama Erza, terus Ibumu, lalu kau Ernest...aku heran, kenapa keluarga Scarlet jika sedang berbicara selalu ada logat patahan seperti itu ya?" Natsu sedang bingung karena tiga orang memiliki suara yang sama.

"Jika kau ingin tahu...ini logat khas orang Hiroshima, aku dan Erza terlahir disana...makanya logat kami seperti ini..." Ernets menjelaskan masalah logatnya.

 _Yang dimaksud logat disini seperti di Indonesia, ada logat Jawa, logat Sunda dan lain-lain, begitu juga dengan logat berbagai daerah di Jepang serta Hogen daerah juga berbeda-beda meskipun terdengar sama. Logat Hiroshima itu sendiri sangat kental, jika kita mendengar logat orang Hiroshima maka akan terdengar seperti orang yang sedang melakukan sebuah Drama Theater._

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya...jika aku pergi ke daerah Hiroshima, sepertinya akan banyak sekali suara Erza disana...mendengar tiga orang saja sudah membuatku bingung..." kata Natsu yang mengeluh dengan argumentnya sendiri.

"Natsu, kau benar-benar bodoh...maksud Ernest itu logat khasnya...bukan suaranya yang sama...dasar..." balas Lucy karena tidak tahan dengan pemikiran bodoh Natsu yang hampir diambang batas.

"Apa logat suatu daerah bisa mempengaruhi fikiran bodoh terhadap seseorang Ernest ?" sudut pandang Gray ketika melihat kearah Natsu.

"Setidaknya aku bukan Bule bodoh yang ke Jepang-Jepangan dengan menggunakan logat Fukuoka..." balas Natsu dalam sudut pandangnya terhadap Gray.

 _Logat Fukuoka itu sendiri akan terdengar seperti orang yang seenaknya dan sedikit kasar, kemurnian dari logat itu sendiri ada pada Natsu. Namun sebuah logat tidak mempengaruhi fikiran seseorang karena kebodohan itu sebagian dari watak seseorang sejak lahir._

' _ **Pada dasarnya aku terlahir di Fukuoka...apa mereka juga sedang mengejekku ?'**_ gumam Lucy yang sedang merintih dibelakang mereka semua.

"Untung saja kekasihmu tidak tercemar ke dalam _Hogen_ , karena bahasannya sangat murni..." Loke sedang menyindir Gray, karena yang dimaksud kekasih oleh Loke itu Juvia.

 _Hogen artinya kultur bahasa daerah yang ada di Jepang, Juvia masih menggunakan bahasa Jepang yang murni. Kebanyakan bahasa yang murni itu sendiri digunakan di daerah Ibu kota, contohnya seperti di Tokyo._

 **07.00 PM**

" **Baiklah! Untuk semua ribuan penonton yang ada disini! Kami dari pihak panitia sengaja tidak mencantumkan bintang tamu dalam poster pengumum untuk acara** _ **Summer Sonic 2016**_ **akhir musim panas ini...kami akan memberi kejutan pada kalian semua yang telah hadir untuk di acara ini...kami hadirkan salah satu bintang tamu yang paling Fenomenal di Jepang...inilah dia** _ **L'ar~en~Ciel !**_ **kami persilahkan untuk naik keatas panggung"** kata panitia dalam acara tersebut.

Akhirnya bintang tamu kejutan yang tidak disangka-sangka telah naik ke atas panggung, sontak membuat ribuan penonton histeris melihat bintang tamu yang satu ini.

Reaksi ribuan penonton, biasanya para wanita yang paling histeris.  
 _"KYAA! L'arc~en~Ciel!_ " _  
"Hyde! meskipun kau sudah tua...tapi kau tetap tampan!"  
"Tetsu! I Love you..."  
"Ken, kami tidak sabar untukk melihat tingkah laku konyolmu itu!"  
"Yuki! Si Drummer pendek dan imut!"_

" **Semuanyeeaaaaaaaahhh! Man-man-man-man-man-man-man-man-man...Mantap!"** sambutan konyol dari sang _Guitaris_ bernama Ken dengan sedikit nada lengkingannya.

" _hahahah...kau yang terbaik Ken!"_ teriakan penonto yang sedang menyaksikan tingkah laku konyol dari Ken.

" **Ada yang mau Pisang?!"** tawaran dari sang _Bassist_ yang bernama Tetsu.

" _Mau donk!"_ jawab para penonton

" **Siapa yang mau Pisssaaaaaaaang!...pisang punya saya!"** sambung Tetsu.

Sudut pandang Lucy yang sedang bersama mereka berempat.  
"A-aku tidak menyangka _Bassist_ itu benar-benar Hentai!" kata Lucy yang terkejut mendengar kata pisang dengan fikiran negatifnya.

"Itu hanya fikiranmu Lucy, lihatlah Tetsu benar-benar melempar satu buah pisang kepada para penonton..." kata Natsu yang sedang melihat Tetsu melempar buah pisangnya.

"Wah _Grup Band_ favoritku...aku ingin melihatnya dari dekat...hmm..." kata Ernest yang sedang berjalan untuk menuju tempat penonton sambil membawa minuman _Capucino Cup_ -nya.

"Baiklah Ernest, setelah menyaksikan bintang tamu itu...kau harus cepat kembali...hmm..." sambung Loke yang mengijinkan Ernest untuk menyaksikan bintang tamu itu dari dekat.

" **Aa! Hei! Kalau jalah lihat-lihat!"** bentak Ernest kepada orang yang menabraknya hingga _Capucino Cup_ miliknya tumpah ke kaos putih yang telah dirangkap dengan Jaket Sweater warna hitam, namun orang yang telah menabrak Ernest itu menghiraukannya

"Ernest, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" tanya Lucy menghampiri Ernest dalam keadaan kaos putihnya yang kotor karena ketumpahan _Capucino Cup_.

"Kaos putihku jadi kotor...baiklah, aku akan membersihkan pakaianku dulu...kalian berempat tunggu disini saja...aku hanya sebentar kok...hmm..." kata Ernest sambil meninggalkan mereka berempat untuk membersihkan kaos putihnya di tempat toilet terdekat yang ada _wash tapple._

"Baiklah, hati-hati Ernest..." sambung Natsu.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya sendirian?" tanya Gray.

"Gray, Ernest itu bukan anak kecil" jawab Natsu dengan sedikit cuek.

Komentar para penonton ketika sang _Vocalist_ bernama Hyde telah siap-siap untuk menyanyikan lagunya.  
 _"Kyaa! Hyde...!"_ sebenarnya itu adalah suara laki-laki dengan nada bancinya.  
 _"Hyde! Kau semakin cantik saja meskipun kau itu seorang pria!"_ kata penonton wanita. _  
"Love You Hyde!"_

" **Itu benar! Bahkan kecantikanku ini melebihi istriku sendiri yang bernama Megumi...hmm..."** Hyde sengaja menjawab penoton untuk memeriahkan suasana.

" _Kyaa! Hyde kau sangat lucu...!"_ teriak dari laki-laki yang nadanya banci itu.

" **Baiklah! Kami akan membawakan lagu dari** _ **Single Hit**_ _ **"L'Arc**_ _ **〜**_ _ **en**_ _ **〜**_ _ **Ciel 20th L'Anniversary"**_ **yang berjudul** _ **Good lock my way**_ **...semuanya! lompat!"** perintah Hyde ketika mulai dengan lagunya.

 _ **Mada... mada... yume ha samenaide  
kono michi no mukou nani ga matterudaro**_

 _ **Kitto... kitto... kotae ha arukara  
akiramekirenai tachidomarenainda**_

 _ **Demo ushirogami hikuato sukoshidakedemo  
sono yawarakana egao no tonari ni itaikeredo**_

 _Chorus  
_ _ **Massugu ni kakedasu harewataru aozora ga mabushii  
oikaze ni oaorare atarashii tabi ga hajimaru  
itsuka mata aeruyo furikaerazuni ashita he mukauyo  
GOOD LUCK MY WAY shinjiru michi he**_

Kembali ke sudut pandan _Group Band Fariy Higashi_ , dimana mereka berempat sedang berkomentar mengenai bintang tamu malam ini, yaitu _L'arc~en~Ciel_.

" _Vocalist_ yang bernama Hyde itu imut juga...goyang pinggulnya sangat anggun melebihi wanita ketika sedang bernyanyi...haha..." Lucy kegiranan melihat sosok sang _Vocalist_ bernama Hyde.

"Aku kira mereka akan membawakan lagu seperti _Group Band Dragonforce_ , karena _Drummer_ -nya memakai _Double Bass Drum_...hmm..." sambung Loke yang mengomentari _Drummer L'arc~en~Ciel_.

"Sepertinya orang yang bernama Tetsu itu terjatuh ke tempat sampah...karena banyak sekali sampah yang ada dirambutnya itu" sambung Gray yang sedang memperhatikan hiasan-hiasan rambut yang ada pada sang _Bassist L'arc~en~Ciel._

" **Itu Asesoris, dasar bodoh!"** bentak Lucy karena kebodohan Gray yang muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku dengar _Guitarist_ yang bernama Ken itu menganut Joe Satriani...tapi dia terlihat seperti dirinya sendiri dengan kemampuan _Guitar_ miliknya...dan tingkah laku bodohnya sama seperti aku...hahaha..." sambung Natsu dengan rasa percaya dirinya.

"Aku rasa, tingkah laku bodohmu itu terlalu berlebihan" sambung Gray dengan sudut pandangnya kepada Natsu.

" **Ghaa! diam kau** _ **Boxer**_ **! Jangan mencampuri urusanku!"** bentak Natsu.

 _ **Achi kochi kakezurimawatte  
mada kikoenaito kotae ha denaimitai**_

 _ **Kitto kitto koukaishinaide  
waraiaeruyo susumi tsuzukerunda**_

 _ **Hora mou kowakunai  
asu nani ga okottemo norikoeraresou  
kokomade tsumazukimakuttakara**_

 _ **Utsuriyuku sekai no katasumi de kimi ni aeterurashii  
afuresona omoi wo kotoba ni dekinakattayo  
itsukamata aetara motto umaku tsutaerarerukana  
GOOD LUCK MY WAY hohoemikakete**_

Ernest saat ini sedang membersihkan kaos putih miliknya yang terkena tumpahan _Capucino Cup_ di _wash tapple_ yang ada di toilet umum, namun secara kebetulan seorang laki-laki bernama Yusaku yang satu angkatan dengan Erza kembali menghampirinya, karena waktu kemarin dia gagal untuk menggoda Ernest waktu kemarin karena dihentikan oleh Natsu. Yusaku ada disana karena _wash tapple_ -nya untuk tempat umum.

"Erza, akhirnya aku menemukanmu disini..." kata Yusaku yang sedang mencoba menggoda Erza, namun yang sedang digodanya itu bukan Erza, tapi Ernist.

"Y-Yusaku, kenapa kau ada disini? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Ernest yang mengingat naman laki-laki itu karena perbuatannya kemarin yang tidak bisa dilupakan olehnya.

"Aku hanya kebetulan datang kesini karena ingin pergi ke toilet...oh ya...tadi penampilanmu dilagu yang kedua sangat hebat...aku sangat mengagumi permainan _Guitar_ -mu, Erza..." Yusaku terus mendesak Ernest karena hasratnya yang tidak tertahankan pada Erza.

"Maaf, mereka sedang menungguku...aku harus segera pergi kesana..." kata Ernest dengan nada dinginnya untuk menutupi kegugupnya sendiri.

"Erza, kau selalu saja bersikap seperti itu padaku...padahal aku mendekatimu dengan niat yang baik...hmm..." Yusaku terus mendesak Ernest hingga menggenggam kedua tangan Ernest secara paksa dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"Yusaku, aku mohon lepaskan aku..." kata Ernest dengan nada yang bergetar seolah-olah ingin menangis karena tidak berdaya menghadapinya.

"Sepertinya...kaos putih yang kau gunakan ini terkena tumpahan _Coffie_...baiklah Erza, kalau begitu aku akan membersihkannya dengan lidahku..." Yusaku mencoba mendekatkan wajahnya ke bagian dada Ernest karena tidak bisa menahan hasratnya.

' _ **Aku mohon jangan lakukan itu padaku...aku bukanlah Erza yang kau sukai itu...aku kesal sekali...kenapa aku begitu lemah...siapa saja tolong aku...!'**_ gumam hati Ernest dengan keadaan paniknya.

"Ini aneh sekali...kenapa kaos putih ini tidak mau bersih ? padahal lidahku sudah membersihkannya... Baiklah kalau begitu... **Teman-teman! Bantu aku untuk membawa Erza ke tempat yang aman!"** ternyata Yusaku datang bersama dengan kedua temannya yang sedang bersembunyi.

" **Hah!"** Ernest terkejut karena ternyata Yusaku membawa temannya.

"Yusaku, kau benar-benar merepotkan...baiklah kalau begitu...hahaha..." kata temannya yang kedua yang muncul dari kamar toilet.

"Aku mengerti, kau ingin melumat kedua dadanya yang indah itu bukan? hahaha..." kata temannya yang ketiga.

"Sudahlah...kalian jangan banyak tanya...aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat tubuhnya yang seksi ini..." kata Yusaku dengan hasratnya yang semakin meledak-ledak.

" **L-lepaskan! Aku bukan Erza! aku Ernest...adik kembarnya!...kau mau bawa aku kemana?!"** bentak Ernest ketika kedua teman Yusaku sedang menarik kedua tangan miliknya secara paksa dan membawanya pergi dari toilet umum untuk menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak bisa ditemukan orang lain.

"Membawamu kemana? yang jelas tempat itu tidak bisa ditemukan oleh teman-temanmu...haha..." jawab Yusaku yang mendahului kedua temannya yang sedang menarik Ernest untuk mengikuti kemana Yusaku pergi.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga telah sampai ke tempat aman yang mereka maksud yaitu suatu ruangan yang memang sangat sepi, namun mereka bertiga tidak sadar, sebenarnya mereka sedang diikuti oleh seseorang, entah siapa orang tersebut karena masih samar-samar dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

Kedua tangan Ernest dikunci kembali dengan tangan mereka berdua hingga Ernets tertahan ditembok.

 **"Lepaskan aku! sudah aku bilang aku bukan Erzaa!"** kata Ernest yang mencoba ingin lari dari mereka bertiga, namun kedua tangannya dikunci oleh kedua teman Yusaku.

"Erza... **Erza...Erza!** kau mau alasan apalagi, hmm..?! lihatlah...punyaku cukup besar bukan? kau bisa melakukan sebuah _Oral sex_ pada bendaku ini...hahaha...' Yusaku memperlihatkan benda miliknya yang sudah tegang dihadapan Ernest karena sudah tidak bisa menahannya.

"Erza, sebenarnya yang telah menabrakmu hingga _Coffie_ itu tumpah ke kaos milikmu adalah aku...hahaha..." kata temannya yang kedua.

" **Kyaa! aku mohon jangan lakukan itu padaku!"** Ernest semakin tidak berdaya dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama aku ingin melihat bagian atasnya..." _**'KRWEEK!'**_ suara kaos putih milik Ernest yang telah dirobek oleh Yusaku, hingga bagian dada Ernest yang memakai bra putih itu terlihat.

" **Kyaaa!**..hiks...hiks..." akhirnya Ernest yang tidak berdaya telah mengeluarkan air matanya karena perlakuan bejat Yusaku terhadapnya.

"Oh maaf Erza, aku telah merobeknya...karena kaos putihmu susah dilepas...haha..." kata Yusaku dengan raut wajah yang semakin haus dengan hasrat birahinya.

"Kau nakal juga Yusaku...haha..." kata temannya yang kedua ketika Yusaku mulai membuka kaitan kancing celana _Jeans_ yang dipakai oleh Ernest hingga terlepas

"Oii...Yusaku, apa kita boleh bergiliran?" kata temannya yang ketiga ketika Ernest sudah dalam keadaan memakai celana dalamnya saja.

"Tentu saja...karena perasaanku terhadap Erza hanyalah nafsuku saja...selama ini dia sangat susah untuk di dekati...tidak seperti wanita yang lainnya...banyak korban wanita yang terkena rayuan mautku sehingga aku bisa bersetubuh dengan mereka semua...haha..." Yusaku secara menghayati keadaannya sambil melepaskan celana dalam Ernest secara perlahan.

"Tenang saja Erza, untuk masalah kaos milikmu yang robek...kami akan menggantinya dengan yang baru...lihatlah kaos hitam yang bergambar wajah Evanenscene ini...sepertinya sangat pas dengan ukuran tubuhmu...sebagai ganti rugi dari kaos ini...kau harus mengijinkan kami untuk mencicipi tubuhmu yang indah ini...Erza Scarlet...hahaha..." kata temannya ketiganya yang memperlihatkan kaos hitam tersebut kepada Ernest.

"Erzaa...mungkin untuk awal-awal...kau akan sedikit merasa kesakitan ketika aku memasukan benda milikku ini pada lubang milikmu yang masih sempit itu...tapi...kalau kau sudah terbiasa menghadapinya...kau akan merasakan kenikmatan yang tiada duanya...percayalah padaku...ya?...ya?...ya?...baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan memasukannya padamu...aku sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan hangatnya di dalam Erza Scarlet..." sambung Yusaku dengan nada yang terbata-bata karena hasratnya sudah diluar kendali, Yusaku mulai mengarahkan libidonya dalam jarak sekitar 10cm sebelum memasuki lubang kesucian milik Ernest.

' _ **Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kesucianku!...mereka benar-benar brengsek!...Siapa saja tolong aku!...aku sudah tidak bisa bicara lagi!'**_ gumam hati Ernest disaat Yusaku ingin memasukan libidonya ketika Ernest sudah tidak berdaya.

Situasi yang sangat buruk untuk diri Ernest saat ini karena perbuatan mereka bertiga yang salah sasaran untuk menyalurkan hasratnya.

Sudut pandang Natsu dimenit-menit yang lalu sebelum Ernest dibawa oleh mereka bertiga ke suatu tempat hanya untuk melakukan aksi bejat mereka bertiga terhadap Ernest.

' _ **Firasatku benar-benar buruk...apa Ernest baik-baik saja ya? dari tadi dia belum kembali...baiklah aku akan mencarinya...'**_ gumam hati Natsu dalam firasatnya yang tidak enak itu, hingga Natsu terbangun dari duduknya dan mulai mencarinya.

* * *

 **=To be Continue=**

* * *

 _ **Maaf karena penulis tiba-tiba mendapatkan ilham, jadi penulis harus segera menulis fic ini.  
**_

 _ **~Terima Kasih sudah membaca~**_


	8. Penyesalan Dalam Penyelamatan

_**~Penyesalan dalam Penyelamatan~**_

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by indranevareth**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : Erza S, Natsu D, Lucy H. Gray F, Leo Loke, Jellal F, Juvia L.**

 **Genre :** _ **Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship**_

* * *

 **Summary :**

 _ **Gray dan Loke sedang membantu Natsu untuk mencari sauara kembar Erza yang belum kembali dari kepergiannya, mereka bertiga berpencar dalam pencarian tersebut. Akhirnya Natsu berhasil menemukan saudara kembar Erza, namun penyelamatannya sia-sia karena saudara kembar Erza sudah terbelenggu dengan sebuah rekaman video yang berkaitan pelanggaran asusila.  
**_

 _ **~Karena mereka banyak membawakan lagu, penulis sarankan untuk Searching lagu-lagu yang mereka bawakan di acara Summer Sonic 2016~**_

 _ **~Selamat Membaca~**_

* * *

 ** _Siapkan lagu-lagu sebelum membaca, karena kedua Group Band membawakan lagu sebagai berikut._  
 _[SERENITY - Wing of Madness] lagu yang dibawakan oleh D'Fernandes.  
[Evanescence - Tourniquet] lagu yang dibawakan oleh Fairy Higashi._  
**

* * *

 **2016** **年** **6** **月** **25** **日** **( 25 Juni 2016 ) 07.20 PM**

Malam hari yang ramai dengan gemuruh ribuan banyak orang yang masih dalam suasana acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ ketika masih menyaksikan penampilan _Group Band_ bintang tamu fenomenal yang bernama _L'arc~en~Ciel_ yang masih dalam pertengahan sebuah lagu _single_ mereka.

 _ **Massugu ni kakedasu harewataru aozora ga mabushii  
oikaze ni aorare atarashii tabi ga hajimaru**_

 _ **Itsukamata aeruyo furikaerazuni asu he mukauyo  
GOOD LUCK MY WAY SMILE AT ME**_

 _ **Utsuriyuku sekai no katasumi de kimi ni aeterurashii  
afuresona omoiwo kotoba ni dekinakattayo  
itsukamata aetara motto umaku tsutaerarerukana  
harukana niji wo koete  
GOOD LUCK MY WAY shinjiru michi he**_

" **Baiklah, itulah lagu dari** _ **Single Hit**_ _ **"L'Arc**_ _ **〜**_ _ **en**_ _ **〜**_ _ **Ciel 20th L'Anniversary"**_ **, kami** _ **L'arc~en~Ciel**_ **mengucapkan terima kasih karena anda semua sudah menyaksikan penampilan kami"** Hyde dan yang lainnya undur diri dari hadapan ribuan penonton untuk meninggalkan panggung.

" _Kyaa! Hyde!"  
"Tetsu, minta tanda tangan"  
"Ken!"  
"Yuki, kau imut sekali!"_

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Natsu yang sedang berkeluyuran kesana kemari untuk mencari Ernest karena sebuah firasat buruk yang membuatnya bergerak untuk mencarinya.

 _ **Sial, gara-gara kedatangan bintang tamu yang satu ini...  
Aku sulit menemukan keberadaan Ernest...**_

 _ **Tadi sebelumnya dia bilang sedang pergi ke Toilet umum untuk membersihkan kaos putih yang dipakai olehnya...  
Tapi kenapa lama sekali ?!**_

 _ **Firasat burukku ini benar-benar menggangguku...  
Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, termasuk ke Toilet umum...  
Tapi keberadaannya tidak ada sama sekali...**_

 _ **Kemana kau Ernest ?  
Jangan membuatku khawatir...**_

" **Ernest! Kau dimana ?!"** teriak keras dari Natsu untuk memanggil namanya ketika sedang berada di keramaian ribuan banyak orang.

"Natsu- _san_ , ada apa? Kenapa Natsu- _san_ tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" itu adalah Juvia yang kebetulan berada dibelakang Natsu ketika dia sedang terengah-engah dalam keadaan lelahnya karena sudah mencari Ernest kesana-kemari.

"Juvia, ini gawat! Ernest belum kembali kapada kita sekitar 25 menit yang lalu, aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana...hosh...hosh.." balas Natsu yang sedang merasakan letih dalam tubuhnya dengan wajah yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Ernest- _san_?! Apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Juvia yang terkejut dengan ucapan Natsu mengenai keberadaan Ernest.

"Entahlah, yang jelas firasatku sangat buruk! Kita harus mencarinya! Aku akan kembali memberi tahu Lucy dan yang lainnya...permisi..." Natsu bergegas meninggalkan Juvia untuk kembali ke tempat dimana Lucy dan yang lainnya sedang berkumpul di tempat yang disediakan untuk _Group Band_.

"Natsu, dari tadi aku mencarimu...kau kemana saja? kenapa kau jadi panik begitu?" tanya Lucy ketika Natsu telah kembali setelah keluyuran kesana kemari, Lucy tidak tahu bahwa Natsu sedang mencari Ernest namun Natsu tidak menemukannya.

"Aku tidak menemukan Ernest...aku sudah mencarinya ke semua toilet umum yang ada disekitar sini...tapi dia tidak ada...lalu aku mencarinya disekitar keramaian orang-orang...tapi aku tetap tidak menemukannya..." jawab Natsu dalam keadaan paniknya..

"Natsu, ada apa?" tanya Loke sedang bersama Gray yang tadinya sedang tidak bersama Lucy karena sedang membeli minuman.

"Loke, Gray...Ernest menghilang...Natsu telah mencarinya kemana-mana...tapi Ernest sampai sekarang masih belum ditemukan..." kata Lucy yang sedang panik dengan keadaan Ernest sekarang karena mendengar berita tersebut dari Natsu.

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" tanya Gray yang terkejut.

"Lucy, kau tunggulah disini...kami bertiga akan kembali mencarinya...Natsu, Gray...ayo kita berpencar...kita harus bergerak cepat!" perintah Loke dan mulai berlari menginggalkan tempat khususnya.

" **Baik!"** jawab mereka berduanya secara serentak dan langsung berpencar untuk mencari Ernest.

 _ **Ernest, semoga kau baik-baik saja...**_

" _Nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif"_ _ **'nit'**_ Natsu sedang mencoba menghubungi Erza untuk memberi tahu kabar tentang Ernest namun tidak ada jawaban dari Erza.

 _ **Erza, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku disaat-saat genting seperti ini ?  
Apa kau marah padaku karena aku tidak mengangkat panggilanmu kemarin malam...  
Chh! Sial...**_

 **Loke P.O.V**

Loke sedang mencari Ernest kesana-kemari dikerumunan banyak orang namun tidak menemukan keberadaan Ernest, akhirnya Loke terpaksa mencarinya keluar gerbang acra _Summer Sonic 2016_.

 _ **Ernest, kau pergi kemana ?  
Kami semua khawatir setelah mendengar perkataan Natsu tadi...**_

 _ **Aku juga sudah menghubungi Erza tapi tidak ada jawaban...  
Aku bingung, kemana aku harus mencarimu Ernest...**_

 _ **Diluar acara pun tetap saja ramai banyak orang...  
Aku jadi kesulitan untuk menemukannya...**_

"Permisi, apa anda lihat seorang wanita yang melewati sekitar sini? ciri-cirinya berambut merah panjangnya sebahu dan wajahnya Jepang blasteran ..." tanya Loke kepada orang yang ada disekitar area luar acara tersebut.

"Wanita berambut merah?" orang pertama

"Wajahnya Jepang blasteran ?" sambung orang kedua.

"Entahlah aku tidak yakin...karena yang seperti itu sangat langka di daerah Fukuoka..." jawab dari orang ketiga dengan asal-asalan

 _ **Eh...?! Langka ?!  
Apa dia fikir Ernest itu barang ?  
Hmph...dasar...  
Ah sudahlah, aku akan mencarinya ke tempat lain...**_

"Baiklah, permisi...maaf menggu kalian semua..." Loke undur diri dari hadapan orang-orang yang telah ia tanyai tadi dan mulai berlarian kembali kesana-kemari

 _ **Sial, aku berlarian terlalu jauh dari area acara Summer Sonic 2016...  
Lebih baik aku kembali ke tempat Lucy...  
Siapa tahu Ernest sudah kembali...**_

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy masih menunggu di tempat khusus untuk peserta _Group Band_ , Loke menyuruhnya untuk menunggu disana karena siapa tahu Ernest kembali ketika mereka bertiga mencarinya.

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif"_ _ **'nit'**_ Lucy mencoba menghubungi Erza beberapa kali, namun tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

 _ **Erza, kenapa kau tidak mengangkat teleponku?  
Aku ingin memberi tahu kabar tentang Ernest padamu...  
Dia belum kembali setengah jam yang lalu setelah dia membersihkan kaos putihnya...**_

"Lucy, apa Ernest- _san_ sudah kembali?" itu adalah Juvia yang menghampirinya ketika Lucy sedang duduk termenung karena memikirkan Ernest.

"Ah! Juvia...mmm...belum, mereka bertiga sedang mencari Ernest" jawab Lucy dengan nada pelannya karena masih memikirkan Ernest.

"Juvia juga tadi sedang mencari Ernest- _san_ , tapi Juvia tidak menemukannya...Juvia khawatir sekali setelah mendengar kabar itu dari Natsu- _san_ waktu Juvia bertemu dengannya di kerumunan banyak orang..." sambung Juvia yang ikut mengkhawatirkan keberadaan Ernest karena melihat Natsu yang panik mencarinya kesana kemari.

 _ **Ernest, kau pergi kemana ?  
Aku sangat khawatir padamu...**_

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Natsu telah melewati batas rasa lelahnya karena berlarian kesan-kemari hingga akhirnya berjalan kaki sambil menggenggam _Smartphone_ miliknya dan melewati kerumunan banyak orang sekitar untuk kembali ke tempat Lucy.

 _ **Sial!  
Ernest, kau pergi kemana?!  
Erza juga masih tidak bisa dihubungi...**_

"Natsu, apa kau menemukan Ernest? Aku sudah mencari Ernest keluar area dan bertanya kesana-kemari...tapi aku tidak menemukannya..." secara kebetulan Loke bertemu dengannya dikerumunan banyak orang.

"Entahlah, rasa lelahku sudah mencapai batas...ayo kita kembali ke tempat Lucy..." ajak Natsu kepada Loke karena sudah menyerah untuk mencari Ernest.

 _ **Menyebalkan...  
Andai saja aku menemaninya ketika dia ingin membersihkan kaos putih yang terkena tumpahan Capucino Cup waktu itu...  
Akh! Aku kesal sekali dengan diriku yang telah lupa tentang Ernest hanyalah wanita biasa yang lemah seperti Lucy...**_

 **Gray P.O.V**

Gray telah memasuki salah satu toilet umum, namun ada sesuatu yang aneh ketika ia memasuki ruang _wash tapple_.

 _ **Disini aku mencium wangi Capucino...  
Wanginya sama persis dengan Capucino Cup yang sedang diminum Ernest sebelum dia pergi...  
Sepertinya dia membersihkan kaos putihnya disini...**_

 _ **Eh! lantai disini kotor sekali...  
Seperti tanah yang membentuk banyak jejak kaki...**_

 _ **Baiklah, aku akan menelurusi jejak kaki ini...**_

Kecurigaan Gray semakin kuat ketika ia menelusuri jejak kaki itu.

 _ **Akh! Sial!  
Jejak kakinya memudar di gedung kosong ini...**_

 _ **Aku terhenti dikoridor empat arah termasuk arah yang aku lewati ini...  
Aku harus pergi ke arah mana ?**_

 _ **Kalau begitu, aku akan memeriksa semua koridor, siapa tahu aku menemukan Ernest...**_

 _ **Hmph...koridor ini seperti labirin saja...  
Aku sudah memeriksanya ke segala arah...  
Tetap saja aku kembali ke tempat semula... **_

_**Eh! Smartphone milik siapa itu ?  
Baiklah, aku akan memungutnya...  
Smartphone ini sepertinya terjatuh ketika ada seseorang melewati koridor disekitar sini...**_

 _ **Hmph...kenapa tidak bisa dinyalakan ?  
Apa Smartphone ini sedang Lowbat ?  
Atau rusak karena terjatuh ?**_

 _ **Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus kembali ke tempat Lucy...  
Siapa tahu Ernest sudah kembali...**_

Normal P.O.V

Rasa lelah yang dirasakan oleh Gray membuatnya menyerah hingga akhirnya Gray kembali ke tempat Lucy dan yang lainnya.

"Gray- _kun_ sudah kembali.." sambut Juvia yang masih bersama Lucy dan yang lainnya ketika Gray kembali dalam pencariannya.

"Gray, apa kau menemukan Ernest?" tanya Natsu yang ingin mencari tahu tentang pencarian Ernest pada Gray.

"Pertanyaan bodohmu benar-benar menyebalkan, kalau aku menemukan Ernest sudah pasti dia sekarang ini bersamaku..." jawab Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

"Oh ya, ketika aku mencari Ernest disekitar toilet umum...aku menemukan banyak jejak kaki diruang _wash tapple_ , aku kira itu jejak Ernest...aku mencoba untuk mengikuti arah jejak itu, lalu melewati berbagai rintangan yang cukup sulit karena jejak itu terinjak oleh banyak orang...hingga aku sampai di depan gedung kosong yang cukup dekat dengan toilet umum itu...kemudian aku memasukinya dan menelusuri gedung kosong yang memiliki empat arah koridor...ketika aku menelusuri semuanya, aku malah berputar-putar kesana-kemari dan pada akhirnya aku kembali ke tempat semula...dan..." Grya terpotong dalam penjelasannya yang berbelit-belit tentang pencarian Ernest.

" **Gray! ini bukan waktunya untuk membicarakan film** _ **The Maze Runner**_ **!"** bentak Natsu karena kesal dengan penjelasan Gray yang panjang lebar.

" **Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!"** balas Gray karena penjelasannya telah dipotong oleh Natsu.

"Baiklah, langsung saja pada intinya Gray- _kun_ " sambung Juvia yang masih bersama mereka berempat.

"Intinya aku menemukan ini..." Gray langsung menunjukan _Smartphone_ yang telah ia temukan digedung kosong ketika dalam pencariannya.

"Kenapa kau malah mencuri _Smartphone_ milik orang lain?" sambung Natsu dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

" **Sudah aku bilang, aku menemukannya!"** bentak Gray karena kesal dengan pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan oleh Natsu.

"Coba aku lihat...tidak menyala sama sekali...apa _Smartphone_ ini rusak ?" tanya Loke ketika mengambilnya dari tangan Gray.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu... _Smartphone_ ini tidak hidup ketika aku menemukannya dan menyalakan tombol powernya..." kata Gray.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Lucy mengambil sesuatu yang ada dalam tas miliknya.  
"Coba hubungkan dengan _Power Bank_ miliku..." akhirnya Lucy menghubungkan _Power Bank_ miliknya dengan _Smartphone_ yang telah ditemukan oleh Gray, akhirnya _Smartphone_ itu menyala dalam sebuah proses.

"Eh..?! _Smartphone_ ini...milik Ernest!" Lucy terkejut ketika _Smartphone_ itu telah selesai dengan prosesnya dan tampilan layar kunci dari _Smartphone_ itu adalah foto Ernest.

" **ch! Gray, kenapa kau tidak mencari Ernest dengan benar ?!"** bentak Natsu yang kesal dan nyaris memukul Gray ketika ia menarik kerahnya.

" **Sudah aku bililang, aku tidak menemukannya ketika aku menelusuri gedung kosong itu!"** balas Gray yang hampir memanas.

"Gray- _kun_...Natsu- _san_..." Juvia terkejut untuk pertamakalinya melihat Natsu dan Gray bertengkar dalam keadaan serius.

" **Sudah hentikan kalian berdua!"** sambung Lucy yang membentak mereka berdua.

"Lucy..." sambung Loke yang terkejut dengan kemarahannya Lucy yang begitu serius.

" **Baiklah terima kasih, itulah penampilan kami dengan lagu terakhir...untuk selanjutnya kami persilahkan** _ **Group Band D'Fernandes**_ **naik ke atas panggung...terima kasih..."** sudut pandang di panggung acara ketika salah satu _Group Band_ telah selesai dengan penampilannya dan memanggil _Group Band D'Fernandes_ untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Juvia, mereka sudah memanggil kita...ayo kita naik" Jellal bersama dua anggotannya secara kebetulan melangkah melewati Juvia yang sedang bersama mereka berempat ketika Natsu mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Ernest.

"chh! Aku akan kembali mencarinya..." Natsu bergegas untuk mencari Ernest, namun pembicaraannya dipotong oleh Laxus.

"hmm...? mana Scarlet? Apa dia sedang melarikan diri?...haha..." tanya Laxus untuk menyindir anggota _Fairy Higashi_.

"Kau diam saja Rusia bodoh, jangan mencampuri urusan kami..." jawab Natsu dengan nada dinginnya dan langsung meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Ada apa dengan sikap Natsu itu?" tanya Jellal yang heran melihat Natsu sedang tergesa-gesa.

"Jellal- _ni,_ sebentar..." Juvia membisikan secara perlahan ke telinga Jellal mengenai Ernest yang belum kembali.

"Eh?! baiklah aku mengerti..." Jellal terkejut setelah mendengar bisikan dari Juvia.  
 _ **'Natsu sedang mencari Ernest ternyata...semoga saja Ernest tidak apa-apa...'**_ gumam hati Jellal yang ikut khawatir dengan keadaan tersebut.

"Juvia, ayo kita naik ke panggung untuk lagu yang terakhir...aku ingin menunjukan pada Gray Fullbuster bahwa aku lebih hebat darinya...hmm..." sambung Lyon yang mengajak Juvia untuk naik keatas panggung.

"Semoga sukses, Lyon Vastia..." sambung Gray dengan nada dinginnya karena tidak mau menanggapi Lyon.

"Baiklah Jellal- _ni_ , kita harus cepat sebelum semuanya terlambat..." maksud ucapan Juvia bahwa ia ingin segera menyelesaikan penampilannya yang terakhir untuk membantu mencari Ernest.

"Laxus, Lyon..." perintah Jellal kepada mereka untuk segera naik ke atas panggung sambil meninggalkan mereka semua.

" **Baik!"** Laxus dan Lyon mengikuti Jellal untuk naik ke atas panggung.

Natsu saat ini sedang mencari kembali keberadaan Ernest ke tempat yang telah dikataka oleh Gray, yaitu di sekitar gedung kosong, ketika Natsu ingin masuk ke pintu utama gedung kosong itu tiba-tiba dia melihat Yusaku dan kedua temannya sedang berjalan dari arah lain dan membicarakan tentang Erza.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _ **Apa yang mereka bertiga lakukan disini ?  
Mereka bertiga benar-benar mencurigakan...**_

"Yusaku, kau tahu...tubuh Erza Scarlet itu ternyata indah sekali jika dalam keadaan terbuka seperti itu..." kata temannya yang kedua.

"Benar, dia sangat seksi untuk ukuran anak SMA...aku sampai menelan ludahku sendiri disaat aku melihat bendamu mulai mendekati lubang milik Erza yang masih sempit itu..." kata temannya yang ketiga.

"Sudahlah, ini semua sudah terjadi...kita jangan membicarakan hal itu lagi...kita sudah merekam sebagian dari adegannya tadi...kita bisa mengancamnya dengan _video_ rekaman yang kita buat jika kita ingin melakukan hal seperti itu pada Erza...ayo kita pergi dari sini..." kata Yusaku yang suaranya semakin mengecil karena jarak mereka bertiga semakin menjauh.

 _ **Rekaman Video?!  
Ernest! Jangan-jangan!  
Mereka bertiga salah sasaran dan melimpahkan semuanya pada Ernest!  
Mereka menyangka itu adalah Erza!**_

Natsu yang mencoba mengikuti arah mereka bertiga yang sedang berjalan menuju kerumunan banyak orang.

"Kau sedang apa, Natsu ?" seseorang telah menegur Natsu dari belakang.

"Ernest! Kau dari mana saja? aku dari tadi sedang mencarimu...oh ya, tadi aku melihat Yusaku dan dua orang temannya sedang membicarakan tentang Erza...apa mereka melakukan hal yang-" Natsu terpotong oleh Ernest.

"Sudahlah,...ayo kita kembali...hmm..." kata Ernest dengan wajahnya seperti ada penderitaan yang telah ditutupi oleh senyuman manisnya.

 _ **Ernest, aku tidak tahan melihat wajah penderitaanmu yang kau tutupi secara paksa dengan senyumanmu itu...  
Dan melihat pipimu yang melembab itu, kau habis menangis...**_

 _ **Kau tidak bisa membohongiku...**_

 _ **Kau telah mengganti kaosmu dengan warna hitam dan itu terlihat seperti baru...  
Lalu kaos putih yang ada ditanganmu itu terlihat seperti sudah dirobek-robek...**_

 _ **Cara berpakaianmu juga sedikit aneh...  
Kau menutupi rambutmu dengan Jaket Sweater hitam yang masih sama kau pakai sebelumnya...  
Hanya kaosnya yang berbeda...**_

 _ **BRENGSEK!  
Rasanya aku ingin menangis...  
Hatiku benar-benar terasa sakit...ikh...  
Perasaanku saat ini seperti ingin membunuh mereka bertiga!**_

 **08.00 PM**

Normal P.O.V

Penampilan untuk _Group Band D'Fernandes_ yang sedang membawakan lagu dari _SERENITY – Wing of Madness_ , Juvia dan Laxus sedang berduet _Vocal_ untuk lagu tersebut.

 _-Intro-_

 _Vocal Laxus_  
 _ **Out on the silent battlefield,  
When the killing work is done and the crimson haze has gone,  
Still lies the deadly sword I wield  
And I'm dreaming of your face, have begun to count the days**_

 _ **But I fear to face a dreadful fate  
I am afraid to lose the one I cherish  
**_  
 _(Chorus) Vocal Juvia + Laxus_  
 _ **No sun is shining in the sky  
On wings of madness we will fly  
We can't cross the distance  
Away from reason  
No sun is shining in your eyes  
A shadow growing in disguise  
I can't stand the silence  
Embracing you at night**_

Sudut pandang _Group Band Fairy Higashi_ yang sedang duduk ditempat khusus untuk _Group Band_ , mereka semua sedang menunggu Natsu yang masih mencari Ernest.

"Gray, aku tidak menyangka lagu terakhir yang mereka bawakan benar-benar keren...sepertinya kita ini memang bukan tandingan mereka..." Lucy membuka pembicaraanya ketika sedang menyaksikan _Group Band D'Fernandes_.

"Apa yang telah dikatakan Jellal ternyata benar, Laxus sekarang benar-benar serius dengan kemampuan _Guitar_ miliknya..." sambung Gray yang ikut memperhatikan mereka.

"Ini menarik, Jellal juga bisa menggunakan _Double Pedal_ pada permainan _Drum_ -nya...hmm...Oh ya, menurutmu bagaimana kemampuan Lyon dengan lagu ini ?" sambung Loke yang terkagum dengan kemampuan Jellal dengan permainan _Drum_ -nya, lalu bertanya mengenai kemampuan Lyon pada Gray.

"Kalau hanya seperti itu aku juga bisa melakukannya..." balas Gray ketika melihat kemampuan Lyon, baginya kemampuan untuk lagu yang ketiga tidak begitu tertarik.

"Ternya Jellal benar, kemampuanmu sama dengan Lyon...hmm..." ucap Loke yang sedang membandingkan kemampuan Gray dengan Lyon.

"Maaf, aku tidak suka membandingkan kemampuanku dengan orang lain...karena semua orang mempunyai ciri khas dalam permainannya..." balas Gray.

"Gray...Loke...lihatlah! itu Natsu telah kembali bersama Ernest, mereka sedang menuju kemari...Syukurlah.." Lucy merasa senang karena Natsu akhirnya menemukan Ernest.

"Loke, apa kau menyadarinya? Lihatlah wajah mereka berdua memuram seperti itu...apa yang terjadi dengan mereka berdua?" tanya bisik Gray kepada Loke.

"Sepertinya begitu, apa mereka sedang mengalami masalah yang serius?" kata Loke yang ikut memperhatikan wajah Natsu dan Ernest.

"Ernest, kau kemana saja...kami sangat khawatir...apa kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lucy setelah menyambut kedatangan Ernest bersama Natsu.

"Iya...aku tidak apa-apa, Lucy..." jawab Ernest dalam kemurungannya.

"Gray...Loke, aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua...ayo kita pergi sebentar" bisik Natsu kepada mereka berdua untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Kalian bertiga mau kemana?" tanya Ernest ketika melihat tingkah laku mereka bertiga begitu aneh dimatanya.

"Tidak, kami hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar dan merundingkan sesuatu untuk penampilan ketiga kita, benarkan?" kata Natsu yang mencoba untuk berbohong pada Ernest dan Lucy.

"I-ya, kita hanya jalan-jalan...ayo Gray" ajak Loke.

"Oke..." jawab gray.

 _Vocal Juvia_  
 _ **Here in the corners off my mind  
Is a constant, longing scream, like an echo of a dream  
Oh there is always peace to find  
In a drop of blood that shines while a lonesome creature whines**_

 _Vocal Laxus_  
 _ **Can I save you from a dreadful fate,  
I am afraid to lose the one I cherish**_

 _(Chorus) Vocal Juvia + Laxus_  
 _ **No sun is shining in the sky**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On wings of madness we will fly  
We can't cross the distance  
Away from reason**_

 _ **No sun is shining in your eyes  
A shadow growing in disguise  
I can't stand the silence  
Embracing you at night**_

Mereka bertiga saat ini sedang berada jauh dari Lucy dan Ernest karena ingin berbicara enam mata untuk menyampaikan sesuatu hal yang penting mengenai apa yang telah terjadi pada Ernest.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Loke untuk membuka pembicaraan mengenai masalah Ernest.

"Gray, kau telah terlambat untuk menyelamatkan Ernest, tapi aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu atas apa yang terjadi padanya karena kita mengalami keadaan yang sama...mungkin kau sedang tidak beruntung untuk menemukan Ernest..." Natsu sedang berbicara berbelit-belit karena tidak tahan dengan perasaannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak mengerti, apa maksudmu Natsu?" Gray sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Natsu, namun melihat keadaan Natsu sekarang benar-benar merasa susah.

"Apa kau tidak melihat kaos putih yang ada ditangannya itu telah dirobek-robek?! Aku sempat melihat Yusaku dan kedua temannya sedang berada disekitar acara ini...mereka membicarakan tentang sebuah rekaman _video_ yang berisi prilaku mereka bertiga terhadap Ernest untuk mengancam Erza..." jawab Natsu dengan keadaan nada beratnya dan rasa kesalnya seolah-olah ingin menangis.

" _Video_?! jangan-jangan?!" Loke baru sadar dengan ucapan Natsu tentang keadaan Ernest.

"Yah...seperti dugaanmu Loke, mereka berhasil menyetubuhi Ernest...mereka mengira itu adalah Erza...mungkin mereka bertiga sekarang ini sedang merayakan keberhasilannya karena hasratnya sudah terlampiaskan...hiks..." air mata Natsu terjatuh begitu saja karena tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Chh! Mereka bertiga benar-benar brengsek! Ernest, maafkan aku...aku sudah muak dengan kebodohanku sehingga aku tidak bisa menyelamatkannya..." untuk pertama kalinya Gray merasa sangat marah dengan kesalahan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku mendengar semuanya...kenapa kalian berbicara sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu padaku ?...hiks...hiks..." Lucy secara tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka bertiga karena sudah menguping pembicaran dari awal.

"Maafkan kami, Lucy...andaikan kita lebih cepat menemukannya...maka samuanya tidak akan jadi seperti ini...sekarang ini perasaan Ernest benar-benar sangat hancur..." Loke sangat peduli jika Lucy sedang bersedih seperti itu hingga ia langsung memeluknya.

"Aku sangat takut...bagaimana jika Ernest hamil? aku tidak akan memaafkan laki-laki yang tidak bertanggung jawab setelah menaruh benih dengan penuh dosa itu pada Ernest...brengsek!..hiks...hiks..." Lucy semakin terpukul setelah mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Lucy, maafkan aku...ini semua salahku...hiks...andai saja waktu itu aku lebih cepat menemukannya...aku harus bagaimana?...hiks..." untuk pertama kalinya juga Gray menangis karena tidak tahan dengan perasaan bersalahnya melihat wajah Ernest dari jarak jauh yang sedang muram sendirian ditempat duduknya.

"Ernest sudah kehilangan harga dirinya, sekarang Erza sedang terancam oleh mereka bertiga...hiks... **ghaaaa! aku kesal sekali!"** Natsu sangat prustasi dengan keadaan Ernest yang sekarang.

 _(Chorus) Vocal Juvia + Laxus_  
 _ **No sun is shining in the sky**_ _ **  
**_ _ **On wings of madness we will fly  
We can't cross the distance  
Away from reason**_

 _ **No sun is shining in your eyes  
A shadow growing in disguise  
I can't stand the silence  
Embracing you at night**_

" **Baiklah, itu penampilan untuk lagu terakhir yang dibawakan oleh kami...terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang telah menyaksikan penampilan kami dan-"** _**'WIIIEEEENGG!'**_ suara _Guitar_ dari Laxus yang telah memotong penutupan Juvia.

" **Semuanya! Untuk penutupan yang terakhir dari kami...aku ingin memeriahkan acara ini dengan mengadakan** _ **Duel Guitar**_ **, apa kalian tertarik?!"** tanya Laxus yang sedang berbicara di depan ribuan penonton dengan _Microphone_ yang ada dihadapannya.

Komentar para penonton yang sedang memperhatikan tingkah laku Laxus diatas panggung.  
 _"Wah, Duel Guitar..."  
"Sepertinya menarik!"  
"Siapa yang ingin dia tantang untuk berdual Guitar?"  
"Entahlah...aku tidak tahu"_

' _ **Dasar bodoh...dia selalu seenaknya saja...sepertinya dia berniat menantang Erza...tapi untuk saat ini, wanita itu bukan Erza...tapi Ernest...ini benar-benar gawat...Ernest berada dalam posisi yang sulit...'**_ gumam hati Jellal yang masih duduk dibangku _Drum_ -nya.

"Baiklah Jellal, ayo kita turun dari sini...biarkan dia menikmati suasana hatinya sekarang" perintah Lyon untuk mengajak Jellal meninggalkan panggung.

"Baiklah, terserah...aku tidak mau ikut campur dengan urusannya..." jawab Jella sambil turun dari atas panggung bersama Lyon.

"Jellal- _ni_ , Juvia ikut..." Juvia mengikuti Jellal dan Lyon untuk turun dari atas panggung.

" **Baiklah, sepertinya kalian semua setuju denganku...sekarang aku ingin sekali menantang seseorang...mmm...Scarlet...bukankah setelah ini giliran** _ **Group Band**_ **-mu yang akan tampil? Aku ingin kau lebih dulu naik keatas panggung...hmm..."** Laxus menunjuk jarinya kepada seseorang yang ingin ditantang untuk _Duel Guitar_.

Sudut pandang Natsu dan mereka bertiga yang sedang berada jauh dengan Ernest.

" **Chh! orang Rusia bodoh itu benar-benar keras kepala! Dia tidak tahu perasaan yang dirasakan Ernest saat ini!"** Natsu kesal terhadap Laxus yang bermaksud untuk mempermalukan Ernest.

"Natsu, tenangkan dirimu! kau jangan terpangcing emosi seperti ini!...Gray...Lucy...lebih baik kita naik ke atas panggung sekarang..." perintah dari Loke untuk naik ke atas panggung.

" **Baik!"** jawab serentak mereka berdua.

" **Lebih baik aku yang menghadapi orang Rusia itu!"** Natsu langsung berlarian untuk naik ke atas panggung.

" **Natsu tunggu!"** Lucy mencoba menghentikan tindakan Natsu yang gegabah itu.

' _ **JEG-JEEeengg!'**_ suara _Guitar_ dari Natsu telah dibunyikan untuk menantang Laxus.  
 **"Aku Natsu Dragneel...kau tidak perlu menantang Erza...karena aku yang akan menantangmu, Laxus Dreyar!"** kata Natsu yang telah naik ke atas panggung untuk menantang Laxus, ucapannya terdengar oleh semua orang yang sedang menyaksikan.

Komentar para penonton ketika Natsu naik keatas panggung.  
 _"Wah itu Guitarist dari Group Band Fairy Higashi..."  
"Anak itu memang cukup hebat, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah dia bisa menghadapi Laxus atau tidak..."  
"kau benar, aku dengar banyak Group Band yang mundur dari acara ini karena tidak bisa menghadapi kemampuan Laxus...mereka mennyerah begitu saja..."  
"Lebih baik kita melihatnya saja...karena sepertinya ini menarik..."_

" **Baiklah...karena aku yang telah mengadakan acara** _ **Duel Guitar**_ **ini...jadi biar aku yang menentukannya...aturannya cukup mudah, tapi itu tergantung kemampuanmu...untuk aturan pertama...kita akan bermain dalam selera musik kita...siapa yang bisa menguasainya, maka dialah yang menang...bagaimana?"** Laxus telah menentukan peraturan dalam _Duel Guitar_ -nya.

' _ **Natsu...lebih baik kau jangan melawannya...dengan melihat cara bicaranya saja...Laxus tidak omong kosong...'**_ gumam hati Lucy yang sudah berada diatas panggung bersama Loke dan Gray, ia khawatir dengan posisi Natsu saat ini.

" **Baiklah, aku terima tantanganmu!"** Natsu mulai bersemangat dengan tindakan gegabah pada Laxus.

" **Ok, aku mulai!"** Laxus memulai aturan permainan yang pertama.

" _ **CWIIIIING!"**_ teknik dari Laxus membuat orang menyaksikannya menjadi merinding.

' _ **Kprok-kprok-kprok'**_ tepuk tangan yang meriah dari banyak orang untuk Laxus. _  
"Ah, menyeramkan sekali teknik miliknya itu..."  
"Laxus benar-benar serius dengan kemampuannya"  
"Apa anak itu bisa menandinginya?"_

" **Teknik yang aku pakai tadi aku menganut** _ **God of Guitar**_ **dari Joe Satriani...sekarang giliranmu, Natsu Dragneel"** perintah Laxus kepada Natsu untuk menunjukan kemampuannya.

' _ **NGIIIEENG!'**_ Natsu akhirnya memain teknik _Guitar_ andalannya.

' _ **Kprok-kprok-kprok'**_ tepuk tangan yang meriah dari banyak orang untuk Natsu. _  
"Hebat, fingeringnya begitu cepat..."  
"kau benar, anak itu sepertinya bisa menandingi Laxus..."  
"Acara ini semakin meriah saja gara-gara mereka berdua..."_

" **Ternyata mudah sekali...baiklah, apalagi peraturan selanjutnya?"** tanya Natsu setelah membalas tantangan Laxus.

"Hmph...aku sedikit lega, untuk peraturan pertama Natsu bisa melakukannya...tapi entahlah untuk peraturan selanjutnya...ini cukup sulit..." Loke sedang mengomentari tentang _Duel Guitar_ bersama Gray ketika sedang disisi panggung.

"Loke, perasaanku tidak enak untuk aturan berikutnya...Laxus masih begitu tenang dengan kemampuan yang dikeluarkan oleh Natsu..." sambung Gray yang ikut mengomentarinya.

" **Kalau begitu...untuk aturan selanjutnya kau harus meniru cara bermainku..."** aturan kedua dari Laxus.

" **Baiklah, aku setuju"** Natsu menyetujui aturan yang kedua dari Laxus.  
 _ **'Aku tidak yakin untuk aturan yang kedua ini...tapi aku akan mencobanya...'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang sempat mengalami keraguan.

' _ **Treng!'**_ ternyata Laxus tidak memainkan suara _Distorsy_ , melainkan menggunakan suara _Acustict Guitar_ untuk memainkan teknik _Music Classic_ Italia zaman dulu.

"Natsu, kau benar-benar bodoh...saat ini Laxus sedang menjebakmu.." kata Gray yang sedang menilai aturan kedua yang dilakukan oleh Laxus.

"Kau benar, ini jebakan yang cukup telak untuk Natsu..." sambung Loke yang ikut tegang dalam aturan yang kedua.

"Natsu..." sambung Lucy semakin khawatir pada Natsu.

' _ **Kprok-kprok-kprok'**_ tepuk tangan yang meriah dari banyak orang untuk Laxus. _  
"Musik ini seperti ada dalam film Esperado..."  
"Aturannya rumit sekali...mungkin aku tidak bisa melakukannya..."  
"Bagaimana dengan anak itu, apa dia bisa melakukannya..?"  
"Sepertinya anak itu akan menyerah sekarang..."_

' _ **Gawat! untuk masalah Musik Classic...aku tidak begitu ahli...aku malu mengakuinya...sepertinya aku membutuhkan Erza dalam hal seperti ini...sial!'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang tidak berdaya dan hanya terdiam tidak memainkan _Guitar_ -nya.

" **Natsu Dragneel, kenapa kau diam? Dari tadi aku sedang menunggumu untuk meniruku"** Laxus melakukan gertakan pada Natsu yang sedang tidak berdaya.

"Sudah aku duga, akan jadi seperti ini...hmph..." Gray mulai prustasi ketika melihat keadaan Natsu sekarang.

"Aku juga lupa, Natsu itu menganut aliran _Music Grunge_...untuk menghadapi _Music Classic_ dia tidak akan mampu..." sambung Loke yang ikut prustasi.

"Natsu" kata Lucy.

"Natsu- _san_ " kata Juvia.

" **Baiklah, aku mengakui kemampuanmu Laxus Dreyar...aku belum mahir da-"** Pembicaraan Natsu terpotong.

" **Natsu, jika kau ragu biar aku yang menghadapinya..."** seseorang telah naik keatas panggung.

' _ **Ernest! Kau jangan kemari..kita bukan sedang main-main saat ini...Laxus bukan tandinganmu...'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang terpanik ketika melihat Ernest telah naik keatas panggung dan memasang _Guitar_ -nya.

" **Ooh, Scarlet...akhirnya kau naik ke atas panggung...aku sudah menunggumu..."** kata Laxus yang telah menantikan orang yang ingin ditantangnya itu akhirnya naik ke panggung.

"Gray, ini mengejutkanku...apa Ernest bisa menandinginya?" tanya Loke terkejut ketika Ernest yang memiliki kemampuan pas-pasan untuk menantang Laxus.

"Mana aku tahu tentang hal itu...aku juga terkejut ketika Ernest naik ke panggung secara tiba-tiba" jawab Gray yang ikut terkejut melihatnya.

' _ **Ernest, aku mohon jangan menambah lagi permasalahan yang dilakukan oleh Natsu...bukankah perasaanmu sekarang sedang hancur ? kau jangan membebani dirimu seperti itu...'**_ gumam Lucy ketika Ernest menambah kekhawatirannya.

"Ernest, lebih baik kau mundur...kau tidak akan sanggup menandinginya..." bisik Natsu kepada Ernest yang sedang berhadapan dengan Laxus.

"Natsu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berjuang sendirian seperti ini...bukankah dari awal Laxus ingin menantangku?" bisik Ernest yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah Laxus.

"Bicara apa kau ini Ernest ? kau ini bukan Erza...dan lagi keadaan hatimu saat ini sedang-" bisikan Natsu terpotong oleh Ernest.

"Jika belum dicoba, bagaimana aku bisa tahu hasilnya? kau kembalilah kepada Lucy dan yang lainnya...biar aku yang menghadapinya..." perintah Ernest kepada Natsu untuk mundur dari tantangan Laxus.

' _ **Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan sikap Ernest sekarang ini...kenapa sekarang dia begitu percaya diri?'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang sedang heran dengan sikap Ernest saat ini.

"Loke, apakah seorang wanita itu rasa percaya dirinya akan muncul setelah dicabuli?" Gray mulai melontarkan pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Kau jangan asal bicara, nanti dia mendengarnya!" bentak Loke dengan nada yang pelan.

Sudut pandang Jellal dan Juvia ketika menjauh dari panggung dan kembali ke tempat yang telah disediakan untuk _Group Band_ -nya.

' _ **Hmph...baiklah, aku menyerah...aku tidak ingin melihat Ernest dipermalukan oleh Laxus...'**_ gumam hati Jellal ketika sedang berjalan bersama Juvia.

"Apa Juvia tidak salah lihat? Itu seperti Erza- _san_..." Juvia sedang melihat seseorang yang mirip dengan Erza, seseorang itu kepalanya memakai tudung dari Jaket warna pink, memakai rok mini, dan kemeja putih yang dirangkap oleh Jaket warna pinknya.

"Ah! E-Erza! kapan kau datang?! Bukankah kau sedang sakit?" seseorang yang dilihat oleh Juvia langsung menghampiri Jellal hingga berbagai pertanyaan dari Jellal keluar begitu saja karena terkejut.

"Aku ingin bicara dengan kalian berdua, sekaligus ingin menyaksikan acara _Duel Guitar_ yang dilakukan saudara kembarku...hmm.." jawab seseorang yang sedang dihadapan Jellal dan Juvia.

Kembali ke sudut panggung dimana Laxus dan Ernest masih bertanding.

" **Baiklah Laxus, apakah aku harus mengulang dari awal lagi?"** tanya Ernest yang sedang berhadapan dengan Laxus.

" **Tidak perlu, kau lanjutkan saja permainan Natsu yang sempat berhenti itu...hmm..."** jawab Laxus dengan rasa percaya dirinya.

" **Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mulai"** Ernest memulai permainannya untuk meniru Laxus.

' _ **Treng!'**_ permainan Laxus akhirnya ditiru oleh Ernest dengan sempurna.

' _ **Kprok-kprok-kprok'**_ tepuk tangan yang meriah dari banyak orang untuk sang penantang. _  
"H-hebat...wanita itu bisa mengimbangi Laxus..."  
"Guitarist dari Group Band Fairy Higashi memang tidak bisa dianggap remeh..."  
"Duel Guitar ini membuatku tegang saja..."  
"Oii...lihat celanamu menyempit!"_

"Eh! Apa aku sedang berhalusinasi ? ternyata Ernest bisa mengimbanginya..." kata Natsu yang terkejut ketika sedang bersama Gray dan Loke.

"Gray, argumentmu tadi ternyata benar...wanita akan semakin percaya diri setelah...ah sudahlah...nanti dia mendengarnya..." Loke terkejut melihat kemampuan Ernest yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Kau hanya sedang mendramatisir argumentku saja!" balas Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

"Ernest...hmm..." senyuman lepas Lucy menunjukan ia sedang merasa sangat senang dan lega.

" **Baiklah, aku sudah selesai meniru teknikmu, jadi apalagi yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"** tanya Ernest untuk aturan yang selanjutnya.

' _ **Chh! Aku tidak menyangka wanita ini mengimbangiku...baiklah kalau begitu...aku akan membuat aturan yang lain...'**_ gumam hati Laxus yang mulai memanas.  
 **"Baiklah, aturan yang terakhir kali ini cukup sulit...kita akan bermain karya musik bangsa, aku ingin tahu sejauh mana seseorang menghargai karya musik bangsanya sendiri...aku akan bermain karya musik bangsa Rusia...tapi, melihat wajahmu yang blasteran dari Jepang dan...entahlah, aku tidak tahu kau blasteran dengan bangsa yang mana...aku harap kau bisa memainkan keduanya...hmm..."** Laxus telah menentukan aturan yang ketiga.

" **Kalau begitu kau mulailah duluan dengan karya musik bangsa Rusia milikmu...hmm..."** Ernest sebagai sang penantang telah menyetujui aturan

' _ **Ernest, apa itu kau? Aku melihat sifatmu yang lain ketika kau naik keatas panggung...sebelumnya kau sangat murung ketika sedang duduk ditempat kita karena sesuatu telah terjadi padamu hari ini...'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang sedang merasa bingung dengan keadaan Ernest.

' _ **Treng-cek-cek**_ **-** _ **treng'**_ akhirnya Laxus memulai permainan musik khas bangsanya sendiri.  
 **"Inilah karya musik Rusia pada periode** _ **Mokswa**_ **, musik ini dinamakan** _ **Skomorokhi**_ **atau bisa kita sebut dengan** _ **musik jalanan kuno**_ **yang telah dikembangkan pada periode** _ **Mokswa**_ **"** Laxus menjelaskan silsilah musik khas bangsa Rusia sambil memainkan musik tersebut.

' _ **Kprok-kprok-kprok'**_ tepuk tangan yang meriah dari banyak orang untuk Laxus. _  
"Jadi ini musik Rusia kuno, benar-benar musik yang khas..."  
"Aku baru mendengar musik yang seperti ini..."  
"Laxus benar-benar menghargai musik bangsanya..."_

"Ernest, semoga saja kau bisa melakukannya...mungkin tadi kau berhasil...tapi entahlah untuk peraturan yang ketiga kali ini...karena aku ini pecinta musik yang keras..." kata Lucy dalam rasa ke khawatirannya.

"Lucy, kau tahu? untuk meniru seseorang saja aku tidak bisa...apalagi dengan kategori aturan seperti itu..." sambung Natsu.

"Jangan-jangan ini jebakan dari Laxus untuk Ernest, melihat raut wajah Laxus saat ini...sama dengan raut wajah ketika sedang menghadapimu, Natsu..." sambung Gray.

"Untuk saat ini, kita hanya bisa menonton saja...harapan kita satu-satunya telah dipertaruhkan pada kemampuan Ernest saat ini..." sambung Loke.

" **Aku mengerti, baiklah sekarang giliranku"** kata Ernest.

' _ **Treng-cik-jeng'**_ akhirnya Ernest mulai memainkan musik khas bangsanya sendiri.  
 **"Ini adalah musik** _ **Bach, Mozart**_ **dan** _ **Beethoven**_ **, komposisi lain dari tradisi Astro-Jerman yang dikembangkan dalam** _ **Music Classic**_ **Barat pada abad ke-II"** kata Ernest yang menjelaskan silsilah musik khas bangsa Jerman sambil memainkan musiknya.

' _ **Kprok-kprok-kprok'**_ tepuk tangan yang meriah dari banyak orang untuk Ernest. _  
"Indah sekali, aku jadi nostalgia ketika aku masih muda.."  
"Jerman ternyata bagus juga corak musiknya..."  
"Musiknya terdengar begitu nyaman ditelingaku..."_

"E-Ernest, kau mengejutkanku...mungkinkah aku yang tidak tahu tentang kemampuan Ernest yang sebenarnya?" rasa heran Natsu membuat dirinya penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"hmph...Ernest, kau beruntung...doa orang yang sedang sakit seperti Erza ternyata ampuh..." kata Loke yang menghela nafasnya karena lega.

" **Jerman ternyata, baiklah itu musik yang indah...kita berdua seimbang dalam hal kemampuan, termasuk dalam hal menghargai musik karya bangsa sendiri...aku mengakuinya...dan-"** pembicaraan Laxus terpotong oleh Ernest.

" **Seimbang? Itu hanya argumentmu saja Laxus Dreyar...apa kau lupa bahwa aku ini seorang blasteran dari Jerman dan Jepang ?...mungkin kau akan bertanya padaku, apakah aku bisa memainkan karya musik bangsa Jepang atau justru sebaliknya..."** Ernest sedang menggertak Laxus.

' _ **Ernest?! Apa yang sedang kau katakan? kau terlalu berlebihan...bisa mengimbanginya saja itu sudah cukup bukan ?'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang terkejut dengan gertakan Ernest kepada Laxus.

" **A-aku...baiklah, begini saja...jika kau bisa melakukannya maka kau yang memenangkan pertandingan** _ **Duel Guitar**_ **malam ini...b-bagaimana?"** Laxus saat ini sedang bertaruh, apakah Ernest bisa melakukannya atau tidak.

" **Kau lucu sekali Laxus Drayer, ternyata aturanmu kali ini menjadi senjata makan tuan untukmu...inilah jawabanku terhadap karya musik bangsa Jepang...hmm.."** akhirnya kemenangan Ernest telah di depan mata.

' _ **Teng-tong-teng-teng'**_ musik trandisional khas Jepang telah dimaninkan oleh Ernest.  
 **"Sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan tentang musik tradisional ini, mungkin semua sudah tahu apa yang aku mainkan saat ini...hmm..."** kata Ernest sambil memainkan _Guitar_ -nya ke dalam mode suara _Shamisen_.

' _ **Kprok-kprok-kprok'**_ tepuk tangan yang meriah dari banyak orang untuk Ernest. _  
"Suitsuiw! Kau bisa mengubah suara Guitar Electrict itu menjadi suara Shamisen..."  
"Aku bangga padamu Scarlet, meskipun kau blasteran..."  
"Benar, kau sangat menghargai budaya kami..."_

" **Apakah aku boleh memainkan musik dari lagu** _ **Kagome-kagome?"**_ tanya Ernest kepada orang yang sedang menyaksikannya.

Sebagian para penonton sedang ketakukan mendegar tawaran untuk musik tersebut. _  
"Tidak, jangan kau lakukan itu!"  
"Apa kau berniat memanggil hantu?!"  
"Wanita ini benar-benar gila...dia ingin memainkan musik ritual untuk memanggil hantu...iiihhh.."_

"K-kita menang...Ernest kau telah berjuang untuk kami..." Lucy tercengang dengan kemenangan yang diusahakan oleh Ernest.

"Ernest, bagaimana kau bisa melakukan seperti itu?" tanya Loke yang tidak percaya dengan yang dilakukan oleh Ernest.

"Sudahlah kita kita bicarakan hal itu nanti, yang jelas dia telah berusaha keras untuk kita..." jawab Gray dengan rasa bangga terhadap Ernest.

" **B-baiklah, aku mengakuinya...selama ini aku selalu mengadakan** _ **Duel Guitar**_ **untuk melihat seberapa jauh seseorang menjiwai karya musiknya itu...sebelumnya aku tidak pernah meresakan hal seperti ini dengan orang lain, tapi kau melakukannya dengan baik...kau menang...Scarlet..."** kata Laxus yang mengakui kemenangan Ernest.

" **Akhirnya selesai juga pertandingan** _ **Duel Guitar**_ **-nya...Maaf, bolehkan aku membuka Jaket Swaterku...sepertinya aku sedikit gerah setelah kita bertanding tadi...hmm..."** apa yang dilakukan olehnya sekarang ini menjadi sebuah kejutan untuk semua orang yang tahu tentang dirinya.

" **ERZA!"** terkejutlah orang yang sudah tahu tentang dirinya ketika melihat rambut merah yang panjangnya sepinggang itu setelah melepaskan Jaket Sweater hitamnya, ternyata yang berada dihadapan mereka sekarang adalah Erza sendiri.

"Maaf, telah membuat kalian lama menungguku...hmm..." kata Erza setelah membongkar penyamarannya.

" **Ghaa! kenapa bisa begini?!'** Natsu sedang merasakan prustasinya sendiri karena dihadapannya saat ini adalah Erza yang sedang memakai pakaian Ernest.

"Erza! aku sangat merindukanmu...hiks...hiks...Oh ya, Ernest sekarang dimana? saat ini hatinya sedang hancur..." Lucy langsung menagkap Erza karena perasaan rindunya hingga ia menangis karena bahagia.

"Aku sudah menyelamatkannya...sekarang dia sudah aman, mungkin saat ini sedang bersama Jellal..." Erza tersenyum sambil mendekapi Lucy.

"Ketua _Group Band_ kita benar-benar menyebalkan, bisa-bisanya dia melakukan hal seperti ini..." Gray menutupi rasa terkejutnya dengan sikap yang dingin.

"Jadi, kau selama ini kau sudah berada disini setelah kita mencarimu kemana-mana hingga akhirnya Natsu menemukanmu dalam kemasan Ernest...pantas saja perasaanku semakin setelah melihat _Duel Guitar_ barusan...hmm..." Loke tercengang karena sekarang ini yang ada dihadapannya adalah Erza.

Sudut pandang Jellal yang sedang duduk bersama saudara kembar Erza ditempat khusus untuk _D'Fernandes_.

"Jadi begitu ya, baiklah aku mengerti...kau bertukar dengan Erza kembali dengan cara menukar pakaian kalian berdua..." kata Jellal yang sedang bersama Ernest.

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi Erza telah menyelamatkan hidupku waktu itu...hmm..." kata Ernest.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback P.O.V-**_

 _ **07.05 PM**_

 _Ernest sedang berjalan melewati keramaian orang-orang menuju toilet waktu kaos putihnya terkena tumpahan Capucino Cup, ketika sedang berjalan dia menerima telepon dari seseorang._

' _ **kring-kring-kring'**_ _suara Smartphone milik Ernest berbunyi ketika dia sedang berjalan menuju toilet._

" _Disini Ernest Scarlet...ada apa Erza?" tanya Ernest ketika Erza sedang meneleponnya._

" _~Ernest, kau dimana? Aku sedang di area acara Summer Sonic 2016...hmm...~" jawab Erza ketika sedang menelepon Ernest._

" _Benarkah, Syukurlah kalau begitu..." balas Ernest._

" _~Iya sekarang kau dimana? Bisakah kita bertemu? aku ingin bicara denganmu~" tanya Erza untuk mengetahui lokasi Ernest berada._

" _Erza, aku sedang menuju toilet...aku ingin membersihkan kaos putihku yang kotor karena terkena tumpahan Capucino Cup...oh ya, apa kau melihat gedung kosong disekitar sini? Aku sedang menuju toilet yang ada disana...kau bisa menemuiku disana sekarang..." balas Ernest yang sedang menunjukan lokasi dimana dia berada._

" _~Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana~"_ _ **'nit'**_ _suara panggilan yang ditutup oleh Erza._

 _Ketika Erza menghampiri menghampiri toilet dalam jarak yang cukup jauh, tiba-tiba Ernest sedang ditarik sambil dibungkam mulutnya oleh Yusaku dan kedua temannya menuju ke gedung kosong, itulah yang membuat Erza terkejut waktu itu._

 _Gumam hati Erza sambil mengikutinya ketika melihat Ernest diperlakukan seperti itu._ _ **  
Ah! Yusaku dan kedua temannya...apa yang mereka lakukan terhadap adikku?!...  
Baiklah, aku akan menyelidikinya...**_

 _ **Sial! Mereka terlalu cepat, aku hampir kehilangan mereka...  
Ernest, semoga saja kau baik-baik saja...**_

 _ **Aku sudah tahu tentang mereka dari dulu...  
Salah satunya orang yang bernama Yusaku, dia benar-benar brengsek!**_

 _ **Yusaku telah membuat sebuah rekayasa terhadap temanku hingga dikeluarkan dari SMA Higashi waktu kami masih kelas 1...  
Temanku mendapat kasus karenaYusaku mengedarkan sebuah video di situs untuk dewasa...**_

 _ **Yusaku melakukan rekayasanya dengan sempurna, seolah-olah temanku sedang menjual tubuhnya dengan keterangan temanku sedang mencari 'biaya Sekolah'**_

 _ **Lebih anehnya lagi, semua orang percaya dengan cerita seperti itu...  
Karena temanku orang yang kurang mampu untuk membiayai sekolahnya waktu itu...**_

 _ **Aku berusaha membela temanku yang sedang mengalami kasus seperti itu...  
Namun aku tidak punya bukti yang kuat untuk mempertahankannya...**_

 _Disaat yang bersamaan, Erza telah melihat Ernest dalam keadaan sedang dilucuti pakaiannya oleh Yusaku dan kedua temannya, mereka lupa untuk menutup pintu ruangan yang sulit ditemukan oleh orang-orang tersebut._

 _ **Ah! Seperti dugaanku!  
Mereka bertiga sedang mengincarku!  
Tapi mereka salah sasaran, dan melakukannya pada Ernest...**_

 _ **Baiklah, tunggu aku Ernest...  
Aku akan segera menolongmu...**_

" _Tunggu sebentar...kita lupa sesuatu...sebelum aku memasukan benda miliku ini...ayo kita rekam prosesnya...tapi ingat, kita jangan merekam suaranya...agar kejadian ini seolah-olah seperti video porno yang beredar disitus dewasa...haha..." kata Yusaku yang menghentikan aksinya sejenang untuk merekam momentnya._

 _Yusaku sedang tidak sadar dengan keberadaan Erza yang telah mengikutinya dari belakang dan bersembunyi di balik tembok pintu masuk, pada saat itu Erza sedang merekam semua adengan dan pembicaraan yang sebenarnya dengan menggunakan Smpartphone miliknya sendiri._

" _Kamera sudah siap Yusaku..." kata teman keduanya sambil menyalakan rekaman Video._

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu...Erza bisa dikeluarkan dari SMA Higashi! hiks...hiks..." Ernest semakin panik dengan rekaman sebuah Video yang dilakukan teman keduanya._

" _Lagi-lagi kau beralasan bahwa kau bukan Erza...aku sudah muak dengan alasanmu, Erza Scarlet...haha..." kata temannya yang ketiga._

" _Baiklah, agar videonya seolah-olah tidak seperti sebuah pemerkosaan...kita akan melakukannya dengan sangat lembut...ingat, jangan merekam wajahku..." kata Yusaku sambil mengelus bagian perut Ernest dengan tangannya untuk skema rekaman seperti Video porno._

" _ **Kyaa! singkirkan tanganmu brengsek!...hiks...hiks..."**_ _Ernest menjerit dalam keadaan tidak berdayanya._

" _Yusaku, untuk skema yang kedua...kau harus bersikap lebih tenang, agar lebih terlihat seperti video porno yang sesungguhnya...contohnya kau pura-pura menelusuri bagian dada Erza, tapi kau jangan menempelkan bibirmu...agar seolah-olah kau sedang menikmati tubuh Erza yang indah itu...tenang saja...aku profesional dalam hal merekam, aku akan merekam hingga terlihat hanya bagian bibirmu yang seperti orang lain..haha..." kata teman keduanya yang sedang merekam aksi Yusaku._

" _Seperti ini..?" kata Yusaku sambil menelusuri bagian dada Ernest yang hanya memakai bra itu, namun tidak menempel._

" _Nafasmu terasa menjijikan!...hiks...hiks..." Ernest semakin tidak tahan dengan ketidak berdayaan yang ada pada dirinya._

" _Sempurna...hahaha...baiklah, nanti aku akan mengedit videonya..." kata temannya yang kedua._

" _Yusaku, kau pandai sekali dalam berekting...kenapa kau tidak mendaftarkan dirimu untuk jadi aktor?" tanya temannya yang ketiga._

" _Aktor ya? tapi...aku lebih tertarik dengan duniaku seperti ini...hmm...baiklah, untuk proses adegan yang terakhir...aku akan memasukan benda miliku yang sudah memanjang dan besar ini pada lubang milik Erza Scarlet, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar jeritan pertama dari mulutmu...hahaha..." kata Yusaku dengan wajah jahatnya sambil mengarahkan benda miliknya secara perlahan untuk memasuki lubang milik Ernest seperti seolah-olah melakukan sebuah adegan porno._

" _Jangan...hiks...kumohon..._ _ **Kyaa! Jangan!"**_ _jeritan Ernest di detik-detik sebelum benda milik Yusaku memasuki lubang suci miliknya._

' _ **BUG!-BUG!-BUG!'**_ _masing masing satu pukulan dari Erza yang mengarah pada bagian kepala dekat pelipis telinga ketika mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya, hingga membuat ketiganya pingsan sejenak karena bagian itu adalah titik terfatal pada tubuh manusia dalam ilmu beladiri Judo._

" _Ernest, ayo kita pergi dari sini..."perintah Erza untuk membawanya pergi dari hadapa mereka bertiga yang masih pingsan._

" _E-Erza!.kau menyelamatkanku..hik...hiks...terima kasih..." Ernest yang masih dalam keadaan terbukanya langsung mendekap pada Erza karena ketakutan._

" _Sudahlah, yang penting kau selamat Ernest...hiks...sekarang pakailah dulu pakaianmu dan ayo kita pergi...hiks..." Erza menangis karena tidak tahan melihat adiknya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka bertiga._

" _Erza, aku tidak punya kaos lagi...hiks...hiks...mereka telah merobek kaos putihku...hiks..." kata Ernest setelah memakai kembali celana Jeansnya namun kaosnya sudah tidak bisa dipakai.  
_

' _ **Ah! Baiklah...aku punya rencana yang bagus...'**_ _gumam hati Erza ketika melihat kaos hitam yang ada ditangan temanya Yusaku, lalu Erza mengambilnya.  
"Ernest...sebelum kita meninggalkan tempat ini...ayo kita mencari ruangan di gedung kosong ini untuk bertukar pakaian..." kata Erza untuk melakukan sebuah rencananya._

 _Erza langsung membawa pergi Ernest menuju ke ruangan lain sampai-sampai Ernest tidak menyadari bahwa Smartphone miliknya terjatuh di koridor empat arah._

 _Saat itu Gray sedang menelusuri empat arah koridor tersebut. Karena tingkat kebodohannya yang dingin dan sudah diambang batas, Gray hanya mondar-mandir kesana-kemari hingga dan langsung terdiam di koridor empat arah dimana Smartphone milik Ernest yang telah terjatuh._

" _Sial, aku benar-benar lelah...kemana perginya wanita itu, benar-benar merepotkan...hmph..." kata Gray setelah mondar-mandir dari koridor empat arah tersebut._

' _ **Eh! Smartphone milik siapa itu? Baiklah, aku akan memungutnya...Smartphone ini sepertinya terjatuh ketika ada seseorang melewati koridor disekitar sini...'**_ _gumam hati Gray dalam suasana bodohnya._

" _Sudahlah, aku akan pergi dari sini...sulit sekali menemukan wanita itu..." kata Gray yang sedang jengkel, akhirnya Gray meninggalkan koridor tersebut untuk kembali ke tempat Lucy._

 _Atas kebodohan yang Gray lakukan ketika berbicara sendirian tanpa memanggil namanya, Ernest dan Erza yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan dekat koridor empat arah telah menyangka bahwa itu adalah Yusaku yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya untuk mencari Ernest._

" _hmph...sepertinya Yusaku sudah pergi.." Erza menghela nafasnya karena merasa aman setelah kepergian Gray yang sedang mondar-mandir ditempat itu karena Erza menyangka itu adalah Yusaku, lalu Erza melepas semua pakaian yang menempel pada dirnya untuk bertukar pakaian dengan Ernest._

" _Erza, apa yang sedang kau rencanakan? kenapa kita harus bertukar pakaian ini? lalu kenapa kau memakai kaos hitam yang mereka bawa itu?" tanya Ernest yang tidak mengerti tentang rencana Erza sambil melepas kembali seluruh pakaiannya._

" _Ernest, mereka bertiga tidak tahu kalau kita ini kembar...aku akan menyamar menjadi dirimu...mungkin mereka akan mengincarmu lagi jika kau masih berpakaian yang sama..." jawab Erza dengan penjelasannya sambil memakai semua pakaian Ernest yang sudah dilepas, lalu Erza memakai kaos hitam yang bergambar wajah Evanescence yang dirangkap dengan Jaket Sweater hitam milik Ernest._

" _Erza, mereka merekam adegan tadi dengan sempurna, seolah-olah video itu akan terlihat seperti video porno...aku takut kau dikeluarkan dari SMA Higashi...hiks..." kata Ernest yang kembali menangis karena semuanya sudah terlanjur._

" _Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu, aku sudah memiliki bukti yang sangat kuat jika itu terjadi padaku...hmm..."Erza menunjukan Smartphone miliknya yang berisi adegan sebenarnya tentang kejadian tadi terhadap Ernest._

" _Eh?! Jadi kau merekam dengan Smartphone milikmu juga? kau jahat sekali membiarkanku dalam keadaan terancam seperti itu...hmph.." Ernest menjutek karena Erza tidak langsung menolongnya sebelum itu terjadi._

" _Maafkan aku Ernest...jika aku tidak melakukannya, bagaimana aku memiliki bukti yang sangat kuat untuk melaporkan kejadian yang sebenarnya kepada pihak sekolah atau pun kepolisian?"balas Erza dengan penjelasan untuk sebuah pembuktian._

" _Iya, tapi gara-gara kau yang tidak bergegas menyelamatkanku! aku jadi mengalami trauma dengan benda panjang menjijikan milik seorang laki-laki yang ingin memasuki lubang kesucianku!" bentak Ernest kepada Erza dengan nada beratnya agar suaranya tidak terdengar._

" _Benarkah? bukankah kita sebagai wanita akan menghadapinya suatu saat nanti...hmm..." balas Erza dengan nada yang menggoda Ernest._

" _Sikapmu santai sekali...jangan-jangan kau juga sudah melihat punya Natsu..." balas Ernest yang menyudutkan pandangan negatifnya kepada Erza._

" _Eh?! Aku dan Natsu tidak sampai mengarah kesana!" balas Erza sambil mencubit pinggan Ernest._

" _Kyaa! sakit Erza, kau tidak sadar dengan kekuatan jari-jarimu yang terlatih dengan sebuah Grip Master...dasar...sudahlah, jangan membicarakan tentang bagian tubuh laki-laki yang satu itu, iiih...mengingat bentuknya yang menggeliat kesana-kemari benar-benar...uweekk..." teriak kecil Ernest ketika dicubit pinggangnya oleh Erza._

" _Ternyata kau mengamatinya secara detail seperti itu, padahal aku sendiri belum melihatnya secara langsung..." Erza menyudutkan kembali pandangan negatifnya pada Ernest._

" _Mau bagaimana lagi ?! benda itu benar-benar menantangku! Sudahlah jangan bahas..hmph!" bentak Ernest karena kesal dengan godaan Erza._

" _Oh ya, kenapa kau menolongku sejauh ini Ernest? padahal aku sudah berusaha menghentikanmu...tapi kau begitu keras kepala sampai-sampai kau mengalami kejadian seperti ini..." tanya Erza dalam renungan rasa bersalahnya._

" _Erza, bukankah aku sudah berkali-kali mengatakannya padamu...aku menyayaingimu...meskipun kita sudah tidak satu rumah lagi...kau dan aku adalah saudara yang paling dekat saat ini...aku tidak bisa membiarkan saudaraku yang satu ini mengalami kesulitan sendirian..." jawab Ernest dengan perasaan pedulinya terhadap Erza._

" _Justru itu yang membuat aku khawatir padamu Ernest...aku juga tidak bisa membiarkan saudaraku yang satu ini mengalami hal seperti ini...aku juga menyayangimu..." balas Erza yang memeluk Ernest dengan penuh kasih sayang._

" _Eh?! Erza, aku ingin mengambil Smartphone milikku yang masih ada dalam saku..." kata Ernest yang merasa Smartphonenya ada disaku celana yang dipakai oleh Erza._

" _Ernest, Smartphone milikmu tidak ada di dalam saku celana ini! Mungkin kau menjatuhkannya disuatu tempat sebelum kau dibawa kesini oleh mereka bertiga..." jawab Erza yang terkejut setelah meraba saku celana Jeans milik Ernest yang sedang ia pakai._

" _Yah...bagaimana ini?" Ernest kebingungan karena kehilangan Smartphonenya._

" _Baiklah, aku akan melapornya pada polisi agar bisa melacak nomormu...hmm..." kata Erza sambil mengirim pesan kepada nomor polisi untuk menyatakan kehilangan benda berharga._

 _"Ya, aku harap mereka menemukannya...aku tidak ingin semua foto yang sudah kita buat dalam moment yang indah itu hilang begitu saja dariku..." kata Ernest dalam renungannya._

 _"Ernest, lebih baik kau tunggu dulu disini sambil mengintip ke jendela untuk melihat keadaan...mungkin mereka bertiga sedang menuju keluar untuk meninggalkan tempat ini...jadi biar aku saja yang keluar..." perintah Erza agar Ernest tetap tinggal salah satu ruanganan gedung yang sedang mereka tempati._

" _Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ernest._

" _Ernest, aku akan membalas perbuatan mereka bertiga ketika aku sedang menyamar menjadi dirimu...ini sebagai balasan karena kau telah menolongku dari kemarin...jadi untuk selanjutnya serah semuanya padaku...Oh ya, Jika kau melihat Jellal, kau harus segera menemuinya agar dia bisa melindungimu...dia orang yang sangat baik...aku pergi dulu...hmm..." kata Erza sambil meningggalkan Ernest yang masih diruangan tersebut._

 _"Erza, berhati-hatilah..." kata Ernest yang sedang melihat Erza keluar dari ruangannya._  
' _ **Erza, jaga dirimu baik-baik...karena kau baru sembuh dari sakitmu...'**_ _gumam hati Ernest karena merasa simpati pada Erza._

 _Erza telah keluar dari gedung kosong dan memulai rencananya untuk mengelabui Yusaku dan kedua temannya, namun rencananya itu malah mengelabui Natsu pada saat bertemu dengannya._

" _Kau sedang apa, Natsu ?" Erza menegur Natsu yang sedang membelakanginya ketika dia menjadi Ernest.  
_

" _Ernest! Kau dari mana saja? aku mencarimu sampai kesini...tadi aku melihat Yusaku dan dua orang temannya sedang membicarakan tentang Erza...apa mereka melakukan hal yang-" kata Natsu yang menyangka bahwa yang dihadapannya itu Ernest._

" _Sudahlah,...ayo kita kembali...hmm..." Erza memotong pembicaraan Natsu karena tidak mau membahas kejadian yang dialami oleh adik kembarnya sendiri di depan matanya._

* * *

 **08.30 PM**

Normal P.O.V

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, yang penting untuk saat ini kau baik-baik saja...ikatan saudara kembar memang benar-benar sangat kuat..." balas Jellal yang merasa lega dengan keadaan Ernest yang sekarang.

"Ernest- _san_ benar-benar beruntung karena dianugrahi saudara kembar yang benar-benar hebat seperti Erza- _san_...hmm..." sambung Juvia yang ikut mendengar cerita itu dari Ernest.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya hari sudah semakin gelap...aku pulang dulu Jellal...oh ya, sampaikan salamku pada semuanya..." kata Ernest yang terbangun dari duduknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, maaf...saat ini aku sedang mengkhawatirkanmu..." kata Jellal yang menawarkan dirinya.

"hmm...terima kasih..." Ernest dengan senang hati menerima tawaran Jellal.

' _ **Jellal-ni, Juvia baru lihat wajah Jellal-ni seperti itu ketika sedang khawatir dengan Ernest-san...apa jangan-jangan Jellal-ni menyukainya? Entahlah hanya hati Jellal-ni yang bisa menjawabnya...hmm..'**_ gumam hati Juvia ketika melihat wajah Jellal yang sedikit memerah ketika bersama Ernest.

Kembali ke sudut panggung untuk penampilan _Group Band Fairy Higashi_ yang telah dipimpin kembali oleh Erza Scarlet.

" **Semuanya! Kembali keposisi kalian untuk lagu yang terakhir!"** perintah sang ketua _Group Band Fairy Higashi_ yang asli.

" **Aye, sir!"** akhirnya mereka mereka berlima kembali keposisinya masing masing.

' _ **WHIIIIIEEEEENGG!'**_ teknik permainan _Guitar_ khas milik Erza telah dibunyikan olehnya.

Komentar sebagian orang tentang kemampuan Erza Scarlet.  
 _"Scarlet, bolehkah aku jadi penggemarmu yang pertama?"  
"Auramu sangat bersinar ketika menunjukan kemampuanmu itu..."  
"Scarlet...Love You...mcuah!...mcuahh!..." _

' _ **Erza Scarlet...aku malu mengakuinya...sebenarnya kau adalah orang pertama yang mengalahkanku...kau sangat luar biasa...Scarlet...'**_ gumam hati Laxus ketika sedang meninggalkan panggungnya.

"Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Loke...aku ingin merubah lagu kita yang terakhir...aku ingin mempersembahkan lagu yang terakhir kita untuk adikku..." bisik Erza kepada Natsu yang sedang melakukan setting _Effect Guitar_.

"Hah? Bukankah lagu terakhir yang akan kita bawakan dari _Evanescence_?" tanya Natsu ketika Erza sedang ingin merundingkan lagu yang terakhirnya.

"Benar, ini masih lagu _Evanescence_...salah satunya lagu kesukaan Ernest...perasaan tidak berdaya yang dia rasakan disaat aku menolongnya waktu itu...hari ini Ernest telah mendapatkan pertolongan dari-Nya (Tuhan) dengan cara memberikan sebuah isyarat yang kuat untukku...aku ingin memberikan sebuah doa untuknya lewat lagu ini..." Erza memberi pemaparan dalam lagu yang akan dibawakan olehnya.

"Aku mengerti Erza...kita sudah mendengarkan semua lagu kesukaanmu...tapi aku tidak menyangka salah satunya kesukaan Ernest juga..." sambung Lucy yang mengerti dari penjelasannya.

"Sudah aku duga, baiklah Erza aku juga sudah tahu lagu itu" balas Loke.

"Ernest benar-benar beruntung mendapatkan seorang kakak kembar yang pengertian sepertimu" sambung Gray.

"Yosh! kita akan mempersembahkan lagu ini untuk Ernest...karena dia juga telah membantu kita untuk tampil di acara ini...aku tidak peduli dengan musik yang hebat dari sebuah lagu...yang jelas kita harus tahu makna dari lagu untuk perasaan seseorang..." balas Natsu dengan penuh semangat.

"Iya, kita berlima akan melakukannya untuk Ernest" Erza telah menerima kesepakan dari mereka berempat untuk lagu yang terakhir.

" **Baiklah, ini lagu kita untuk yang terakhir...aku Erza Scarlet...ingin mempersembahkan sebuah lagu untuk adikku yang sedang menyaksikan acara ini...** _ **Tourniquet**_ **...hmm..."** Erza telah menyampaikan lagu terakhir yang akan dibawakan pada malam ini.

Sudut pandang Ernest yang sedang bersama Jellal ketika mereka keluar dari gerbang acara.

' _ **Tourniquet? Erza, apa kau membawakan lagu itu untukku?'**_ gumam hati Ernest ketika mendengar pembukaan Erza untuk lagu yang terakhir.

"Ernest, ada apa?" tanya Jellal ketika melihat Ernest terhenti dari langkahnya.

"Jellal, ayo kita kembali...aku ingin melihat Erza menyanyikan lagu itu...hiks...Erza benar-benar sangat mengerti perasaanku...hiks...hiks..." Ernest menangis ketika Erza ingin membawakan lagu kesukaannya karena Ernest menganggap itu adalah sebuah hadiah yang paling berharga dari Erza.

"Aku mengerti, ayo kita melihat kakak kembarmu menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu itu.." Jellal akhirnya membawa Ernest untuk masuk kembali ke gerbang acara _Summer Sonic 2016_.

Lagu dari _Evanescence – Tourniquet_ akhirnya telah dinyanyikan oleh Erza dengan perasaan yang tulus untuk adik kembarnya yang bernama Ernest.

 _Vocal Erza_ _ **  
I tried to kill my pain  
But only brought more  
(So much more) **__\- Lucy_ _ **  
I lay dying  
(I lay dying) **__– Lucy_

 _ **And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?**_

 _Chorus_ _ **  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**_

Komentar penonton kepada _Group Band Fairy Higashi_ mengenai lagu yang dibawakan oleh mereka.  
 _"Padahal ini lagu Rock Alternatif, kenapa bisa membuatku sedih seperti ini?"  
"Kau benar, mereka telah memperingatkan kita untuk selalu ingat kepada-Nya..."  
"Hiks...hiks...ada yang punya tisu?"  
"Jika bukan Erza Scarlet yang menyanyikannya, mungkin lagu itu tidak akan terasa seperti ini..."  
"Benar, dia sangat tulus ketika sedang menyanyikan lagu itu..."_

 _ **Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side  
Or will you forget me?**_

 _ **I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?**_

 _ **Am I too lost?**_

Sudut pandang Yusaku dan kedua temannya yang sedang menyaksikan penampilan _Fairy Higashi_ dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

"Yusaku, Erza telah berhasil kabur...aku ingin tahu siapa yang memukuli kita waktu itu? benar-benar menyebalkan..." tanya temannya yang kedua.

"Dia juga telah memakai kaos hitam yang telah aku beli...karena kau telah merobeknya..." sambung temannya yang ketiga.

"Baiklah, aku punya rencana... setelah mereka selesai dengan penampilan bodohnya...kita akan mengancamnya kembali dengan sebagian _video_ yang telah kita rekam...bagaimana?" Yusaku telah melakukan sebuah rencana jahatnya untuk mencelakai Erza.

 _ **My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**_

 _ **(return to me salvation)**_ _– Lucy_

Sudut pandang Ernest bersama Jellal ketika kembali menyaksikan penampilan _Group Band Fairy Higashi_.

' _ **Erza...terima kasih...meskipun ini hanya sebuah lagu...tapi ini hadiah yang terbaik yang pernah ada untukku...kau benar-benar seorang kakak yang baik untukku...aku sangat bahagia...'**_ gumam hati Ernest dalam tangisan kebahagiaannya.

"Hmm..." Jellal tersenyum sambil memegang pundak Ernest yang sedang menangis.

 _ **I want to die!**_ _– Scream Vocal Natsu_

 _ **My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**_

 _ **My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied Christ  
Tourniquet  
My suicide**_

' _ **Kprok-kprok-kprok'**_ tepuk tangan yang meriah dari banyak orang untuk lagu yang terakhir yang telah dibawakan oleh _Group Band Fairy Higashi_.  
" _Fairy Higashi! lagu terakhir kalian benar-benar sangat menyentuh"  
"Kalian berlima tega membuatku menangis dihadapan semua orang...hwaa..aaaa"  
"Kami menunggu kalian untuk mengikuti acara selanjutnya...haha..."_

" **Baiklah, itu penampilan dari kami dengan lagu yang terakhir...kami dari** _ **Fairy Higashi**_ **undur diri dari hadapan anda semua...hmm..."** Erza dan lainnya telah menutup penampilannya dengan senyuman yang hangat.

 **09.00 PM**

Tugas mereka berlima untuk mengisi acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ telah selesa, mereka berjalan kembali menuju ke tempat khusus untuk _Group Band_ yang telah disediakan untuk mereka.

"Itu tadi benar-benar hebat, aku merasa puas dengan penampilan yang terakhir...hmm..." kata Lucy dengan perasaan senangnya setelah penampilannya yang terakhir.

"Aku juga, mulai sekarang kita tidak peduli dengan musik yang bagus atau tidaknya terhadap lagu itu...kita membutuhkan hati dalam sebuah permainan musik..." sambung Loke dalam ungkapan hatinya tentang musik.

"Benar, aku menyadarinya ketika melihat reaksi orang-orang dengan lagu terakhir yang kita nyanyikan itu..." sambung Gray yang sedang merasakan kepuasanan dalam suasana hatinya.

"Untung saja aku menghafal sebuah lagu yang disukai oleh Erza...hahaha..." sifat bodoh Natsu malah muncul disaat-saat mereka sedang menikmati hasil penampilannya.

"Natsu, terima kasih...kau sudah menggantikan posisiku ketika aku sedang tidak ada...hmm..." kata Erza.

"Sudahlah Erza, kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu...yang terpenting kau sudah sehat kembali...oh ya, jika kau ingin berterima kasih, ucapkanlah pada adik kembarmu itu...karena dia banyak membantu kami...jika kau ingin tahu, pencetus untuk nama _Group Band_ kita yang bernama _Fairy Higashi_ adalah Ernest..." balas Natsu untuk memberi tahu tentang asal-usul nama _Group Band_ -nya.

"Ernest, benarkah? dari mana dia bisa mendapatkan ide untuk nama sebagus itu?" tanya Erza.

"Kami menentukannya ketika latihan kemarin Erza, waktu itu kami kebingungan mencari nama _Group Band_ untuk kita...bukankah untuk acara besar seperti ini kita butuh sebuah nama _Group Band_ yang bagus?hmm..." sambung Lucy sambil menceritakan kejadian waktu kemarin.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback-**_

 ** _2016_** ** _年_** ** _6_** ** _月_** ** _24_** ** _日_** ** _( 24 Juni 2016 ) 00.40 PM_**

 _Lucy menceritakan tentang nama Group Band mereka ketika mereka selesai dengan latihannya, mereka berlima memulai rapat ketika Ernest masih menyamar menjadi Erza untuk mengisi kekosongan._

" _Hmph...aku bingung, nama yang bagus untuk Group Band kita apa ya?" tanya Lucy dalam kebingungannya ketika sedang rapat._

" _Kalau begitu pakai nama Group Band waktu kita masih bertiga...G-N-L...Gray-Loke-Natsu...hahaha...hahaha..." jawab Natsu yang sedang mengacau dalam rapatnya._

" ** _Apa kau ingin melupakan aku dan Erza?!" 'PLTAK'_** _bentak Lucy sambil menjitak kepala Natsu dalam pemirikan bodohnya._

" _Kalau begitu kita tinggal tambahkan saja huruf awalan dari nama kalian berdua..contohnya...G-N-L-E-L...E untuk Erza...L untuk Lucy...bagimana?" sambung Gray dengan pemikiran yang sama dengan Natsu._

" ** _Kau sama bodohnya dengan Natsu! aku tidak mau mendengarnya!"_** _bentak Lucy kepada Gray yang ikut-ikutan seperti Natsu._

" _Bagaimana kalau begini ?karena dalam Group Band kita ada dua orang wanita yang cantik...kita namakan The Ladiest...hmm..." sambung Loke yang sama bodohnya dengan mereka berdua._

" ** _Grou Band kita kebanyakan laki-laki!"_** _bentak Gray dan Natsu secara berasamaan kepada Loke._

" _Apa ya untuk nama Group Band kita?mmm...Cat Woman...Pirates of Carebian...Spiderman...Sponge Bob...Titanic...Jurasic World...Plant v.s Zombie...eh kalau itu game...San Andras...bla..bla..bla..." Lucy terus memikirkan nama Group Bandnya hingga fikirannya mulai kacau._

 _Sudut pandang ketiga laki-laki dalam anggota kelas musik dengan tanda keringat dibelakang kepalanya._

" _Wanita pirang itu lama-lama semakin bodoh saja" kata Gray_

" _Kau benar, kita sedang membicarakan tentang nama Group Band, bukan membicarakan film Bioskop..."balas Natsu._

" _Aku juga tidak menyangka, wajahnya yang cantik itu tidak sesuai dengan pemikirannya" sambung Loke._

" _Erza, apa kau punya ide untuk nama Group Band kita?" tanya Lucy kepada Ernest waktu masih menjadi Erza._

" _Entahlah, aku juga sedang memikirkannya..." jawab Ernest.  
_ ** _'Hmph...ternyata tanggung jawab menjadi Erza sulit juga...bukankah aku sedang menjadi ketua kelas musik disini? apa yang harus aku lakukan?'_** gumam hati Ernest dalam kebingungannya ketika sedang menjadi Erza.

" _Lucy, apa ini?" tanya Ernest ketika sedang mengambil surat kabar untuk berita awal bulan juni._

" _Apa kau lupa Erza, itukan surat kabar yang pernah aku baca waktu bulan awal" kata Lucy yang heran dengan sikap Erza dimatanya._

" _E-eh! Maksudku...kenapa kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya kembali Ernest untuk menutupi dirinya._ _  
_ _ **'Hampir saja aku ketahuan! Hmph...kau harus tenang Ernest...cobalah berusaha untuk bersikap seperti Erza...Eh?! gambar Erza ada disurat kabar ketika di acara Live House Fukuoka, dia benar-benar hebat...Fairy of Guitar – Erza Scarlet...Fairy? baiklah aku punya ide, semoga saja mereka menerima ideku ini...'**_ _gumam hati Ernest ketika membaca surat kabar yang ada dihalam terakhir._

" _Bagaimana kalau begini...kita ini murid SMA Higashi...aku ingin menciptakan Group Band kita seperti bagaikan peri yang berterbangan kesana-kemari mencari acara untuk menghibur orang-orang yang sedang menyaksikan kita... **Fairy Higashi** , itulah nama Group Band kita...bagaimana?" tanya Ernest dalam pemaparannya._

" _Fairy Higashi? kedengarannya bagus juga...kau benar-benar ketua kelas musik yang sangat hebat Erza...kita sangat beruntung...hmm..." kata Lucy sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Ernest._

" _Fairy Higashi ya...itu sangat unik...bagaimana menurutmu Gray?" tanya Loke tentang pendapat tersebut kepada Gray._

" _Aku setuju...karena para peri juga ada yang laki-laki..." jawab Gray yang menyepakatinya._

" _Yosh! Fairy Higashi...benar-benar keren...kita akan membuat Group Band kita melambung tinggi bagaikan peri yang berterbangan kesana-kemari...nama Fairy Higashi akan terpajang disetiap baligo yang ada di penjuru Jepang!" sambung Natsu dengan penuh semangat dan harapan bodohnya tinggi.  
_

' _ **Humph, padahal aku hanya asal-asalan mengungkapkan pendapat...ternyata menjadi Erza sangat berpengaruh pada mereka berempat...tapi Erza marah tidak yah? Karena aku memberi nama Group Band miliknya tanpa izin...'**_ _gumam hati Ernest ketika mereka berempat menyetujui nama yang diciptakan olehnya._

* * *

 **2016** **年** **6** **月** **25** **日** **( 25 Juni 2016 ) 09.15 PM**

Normal P.O.V

Lucy telah selesai bercerita tentang rapatnya kemarin mengenai masalah nama _Group Band_ mereka.

"Jadi begitu, tentu saja aku mengizinkankannya...mungkin Ernest menjadi peri untuk kalian berempat untuk menggantikan posisiku pada waktu aku sedang sakit...hmm..." kata Erza dengan perasaan senang ketika mendengar Ernest memberikan nama _Group Band_ yang ia dirikan.

"Ernest itu sama hangatnya denganmu Erza...dia benar-benar orang yang sangat baik...hmm..." sambung Lucy.

"Erza, bagaimana kabarmu?" itu adalah Jellal yang secara tiba-tiba datang menemui Erza yang sedang bersama mereka berempat.

"Kondisiku sudah pulih, Jellal...oh ya, apa kau melihat adikku?" tanya Erza.

"Tadi aku mengantarnya untuk naik Taxi, katanya dia ingin pulang...lalu dia bilang untuk menyampaikan salamnya kepada kalian..." jawab Jellal setelah mengantarkan Ernest.

"Begitu ya? baiklah, aku mengerti...hmm..." balas Erza.

 **"Pak! Kami sudah melacaknya...anda kami tahan dalam tuduhan pencurian!"** Polisi tiba-tiba datang dan menyergap Gray hingga memborgol tangannya.

 **"Kenapa mereka menangkapku?!"** Gray terkejut setengah mati karena disergap oleh dua orang polisi.

"Are?! Apa yang terjadi...kenapa mereka menangkap Gray ?!" Lucy terkejut ketika Gray sedang disergap oleh polisi.

"Entahlah...aku tidak tahu" sambung Loke yang terkejut

" **Ghaa! lepaskan aku! Aku tidak bersalah!"** Gray berteriak panik setelah kedua tangannya diborgol.

 **"Diam kau bocah bule sialan!** Cepat geledah semua saku dan tas yang menempel pada anak ini!" perintah polisi kepada asistentnya.

 **"Baik!"** akhirnya asistent polisi itu menggeledah Gray hingga melepas pakaiannya.

" **Jangan melepas semua pakaianku! Aku malu!"** Gray sedang dilucuti pakaiannya secara paksa oleh asistent polisi hingga memakai celana _Boxer_ yang masih melekat pada tubuhnya.

"Ini pak! Kami menemukannya, _Smartphone_ milik Ernest Scarlet..." kata asistentnya yang telah menemukan benda tersebut.

"Baiklah kami akan menghubungi saudaranya yang bernama Erza Scarlet untuk mengembalikan _Smartphone_ ini..." ketika polisi menghubungi Erza.

' _ **Kring-kring-kring'**_ suara panggilan polisi yang masuk ke _Smartphone_ milik Erza telah berbunyi.

"Pak, maaf...saya Erza Scarlet...hmm..." Erza mencoba menyapa polisi dengan menunjukan panggilan masuk dari _Smartphone_ miliknya.

"Nona Scarlet, kami menemukan pelakunya! Ini _Smartphone_ milik adik anda! Ternyata pelakunya dekat dengan anda, ini diibaratkan seperti musuh dalam selimut...hahaha... " polisi menyerahkan _Smartphone_ milik Ernest yang telah direbut oleh Gray.

"Eh?! Erza, kenapa kau tega melakukan itu pada Gray?!" tanya Loke yang terkejut setelah Gray disergap oleh polisi.

"Pak polisi, maafkan aku...tolong lepaskan temanku...hmm..." perintah Erza kepada polisi untuk melepaskan Gray.

"Temanmu? Yang mana?" polisi sedang merasa heran karena tidak merasa menangkap teman Erza.

"I-itu, yang sedang anda borgol...namanya Gray Fullbuster...dia temanku, mungkin dia telah menemukan _Smartphone_ adikku sebelum anda berdua menemukannya...hmm..." Erza terkejut dan tidak tahu bahwa _Smartphone_ adiknya telah ditemukan oleh Gray.

"Tapi, wajah tampan bule bodohnya mencurigakan...kami ingin sekali mengintrogasi bocah ini! apa kau seorang imigran ilegal?! mana paspormu?!" kata polisi yang sedang melihat raut wajah Gray.

"hmpf...Bule bodoh?" Loke yang tadinya panik sekarang menahan tawanya karena mendengar ucapan polisi.

" **Ghaaa! Aku pelajar SMA Higashi...aku juga sudah menjadi warga negara Jepang! Kalau tidak percaya kalian periksa dompetku!"** Gray mengamuk karena tidak tahan diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Benarkah? coba kami lihat" asistent polisi itu sedang memeriksa isi dompet milik Gray.  
"Ternyata benar, dia pelajar SMA Higashi...tapi melihat wajahnya..." asistent nya terus memandang curiga pada Gray.

" **Kalian hanya sedang berekting! Itu trik kuno untuk menutupi rasa malu seorang polisi seperti kalian berdua!"** Gray semakin kesal karena terus dicurigai.

"Baiklah nona Scarlet, kami pergi dulu...senang membantu anda! **Ayo jalan!"** perintah polisi kepada asistentnya untuk meninggalkan mereka.

" **Siap pak!"** asistent itu mengikuti atasannya.

" **Hahaahahhahaha...Gray Fullboxer Wanted...hahahaha...hahaha..."** Natsu mentertawakan keras kepada Gray yang sedang dalam keadaan memakai celana _Boxer_ -nya.

" **Brisik!"** bentak Gray dengan tanda empat siku-siku dikepalanya.

"Gray, kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku kalau _Smartphone_ punya Ernest ada padamu ? hmf..." Erza sedang mencoba menahan tawanya setelah polisi menyergap salah satu anggota _Group Band_ -nya.

"Hmpf...hahahaha...pencarian Ernest benar-benar berdampak padamu..." Loke ikut mentertawakannya.

"Baiklah...aku menyerah..." Gray mendongkol.

"Jellal- _ni,_ Juvia tadi mencari Jellal- _ni_ dan...Are ?! Fullboxer- _kun_?!" Juvia secara tiba-tiba datang dan keceplosan mengatakannya ketika Gray dalam keadaan hanya memakai _Boxer_ -nya.

" **Juvia, kau jangan ikut-ikutan!"** bentak Gray kepada Juvia.

' _ **Syukurlah...semuanya kembali normal...Eh!...**_ _ **Itu Yusaku dan kedua temannya sedang**_ _ **memperhatikan Erza dari jarak yang cukup jauh...apa yang mereka rencanakan?!'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang menyadari keberadaan mereka bertiga.  
"Erza, aku ingin berduaan denganmu disuatu tempat..." bisik Natsu secara perlahan.

"Apa kau sedang meri-"bisikan Erza yang ingin mengatakan apakah dia sedang merindukannya malah terpotong oleh Natsu.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak tanya...ikut aku..." Natsu langsung menarik tangannya untuk menju suatu tempat yang banyak pepohonan disekitar taman yang sepi.  
 ** _'Baiklah, ini rencanaku untuk memancing mereka bertiga...'_ ** gumam hati Natsu.

"Natsu, kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" tanya Erza karena merasa heran dengan sikap Natsu saat ini begitu serius.

"E-Erza, aku tidak peduli jika kau menganggapku brengsek...aku-" Natsu mendekatkan bibirnya pada Erza.

"A-aku rasa...kau bukan orang yang seperti itu...kau orang yang sangat baik..." Erza sedang menghayati perasaannya.

"Oh, begitu ya...sekarang aku mengerti...ternyata dibalik orang yang memukuli kita bertiga adalah kau, Natsu Dragneel..." secara tiba-tiba Yusaku dan kedua temannya menghampiri mereka berdua.

 ** _'Yosh...aku berhasil memancing mereka bertiga...'_** gumam Natsu dalam keberhasilannya.

"Aku sangat tidak mengerti, bisa-bisanya orang secantik Erza Scarlet yang nyaris sempurna itu bisa jatuh cinta pada orang seperti Natsu Dragneel...hmm..." sambung temannya yang kedua.

"anak laki-laki itu sepertinya ingin membuat masalah dengan kami...hihihi..." sambung temannya yang ketiga.

"Kalian jangan coba-coba menyentuh Natsu!" Erza menyudutkan pandangan tajamnya pada Natsu.

"Erza...Erza...Erza, kenapa tatapanmu menjadi seperti itu...bukankah kita bertiga sudah...ya kau tahu itukan? sekarang ini kau sedang dalam posisi yang sulit...jadi jangan pura-pura sok kuat seperti itu...haha..." kata Yusaku dengan wajah jahatnya sambil menunjukan _video_ rekaman kejadian Ernest yang sudah di edit dengan sempurna.

"Jika kau tidak ingin membuat masalah dengan kami, maka kau harus ikut kami untuk menyerahkan tubuhmu yang indah itu...hahaha..." kata temannya yang kedua.

"Baiklah, kalian ingin melihat tubuhku yang menurut kalian indah ini bukan? terima kasih sudah mau meminjamkan kaos yang bergambar wajah artist kesukaanku ini...hmm..." Erza melepaskan kaos hitam yang dipakainya dan langsung melemparkan pada wajah Yusaku.

 **"Ghaaa! Erza, kau tidak perlu melepasnya! aku tidak terima mereka melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti itu!"** Natsu terkejut dan wajahnya langsung memerah, karena melihat Erza hanya memakai bra berwana hitam yang dipakainya.

"Aku sangat kasihan dengan laki-laki amatir sepertimu...celanamu langsung menyempit seperti itu hanya gara-gara melihat wanita dalam keadaan setengah terbuka...haha..." Yusaku sedang menyindir Natsu.

"Menurutku itu normal, karena semua laki-laki memang seperti itu...iyakan, Natsu?" tanya Erza yang melirik ke arah Natsu dalam keadaan terbukanya.

 **"Ghaaa! aku tidak melihatnya!"** Natsu langsung membalikan badannya karena malu.  
 ** _'Akh...Sial, ini diluar rencanaku...kenapa Erza tiba-tiba seperti itu...dasar...aku sangat malu melihat tubuhnya seperti itu...'_ ** gumam hati Natsu yang salah tingkah.

"Tapi, yang membuatku heran...kenapa laki-laki normal yang sedang ada di dekatku ini, tidak membuat dirinya menjadi brengsek seperti kalian bertiga?...entahlah...aku tidak tahu apa yang membedakan Natsu dengan kalian bertiga setelah aku membuktikannya dengan keadaanku seperti ini..." kata Erza yang sedang menyindiri Yusaku dan kedua temannya.

"Aku hanya melihat kemunafikan yang ada pada wajahnya itu...sebenarnya dia sama seperti kami...hanya saja dia tidak jujur dengan perasaannya seperti kami laki-laki normal pada umumnya..." kata Yusaku yang terus menyudutkan pandangannya pada Natsu.

"Maaf kalau aku tidak jujur dengan perasaan hasratku terhadap wanita" Natsu sedang berekspresi tampan.

"Oh...jadi selama ini kau menahannya Natsu?" Erza menyudutkan pandangan anehnya pada Natsu.

 **"Ghaa! jangan memotong pembicaraanku! aku sedang ingin terlihat keren!"** bentak Natsu kepada Erza.

"Kau memang sudah keren Natsu, jadi jangan menambahkan kebodohan dalam sikap kerenmu itu...hmm..." akhirnya Loke telah datang bersama Gray dan Lucy, inilah yang maksud dari rencana Natsu untuk mengepung Yusaku dan kedua temannya.

"Kenapa disini begitu dingin?" sambung Gray.

 **"Kenapa kau datang kesini hanya memakai _Boxer ?_!"** bentak Natsu dengan mencibirkan mulutnya pada Gray.

"Benar-benar diluar dugaanku...kita sedang dikepung oleh _Group Band_ bodoh dari kelas musik yang nyaris dibubarkan...hmm..." kata Yusaku.

"Sepertinya aku akan merekam sebuah adegan perkelahian untuk dilaporkan kepihak kesiswaan, bukankah SMA Higashi sangat ketat untuk kasus perkelahian seperti ini...hahaha..." kata temannya yang kedua.

"Kau benar, kita akan membuat mereka bertiga babak belur...namun dalam rekaman _video_ itu akan terlihat seolah-olah kita yang sedang terancam...haha..." kata temannya yang ketiga.

 ** _'PUNCH!-PUNCH!-PUNCH!'_** "Benar-benar pengecut, menjadikan peraturan SMA Higashi sebagai Ibu kalian untuk berlindung...sepertinya peraturan SMA Higashi tidak akan berpengaruh terhadap mahasiswa sepertiku...kalian juga boleh membuat sebuah rekaman _video_ terhadapku dalam adegan sebuah pembunuhan...hmm..." masih diluar rencana Natsu, itu adalah Jellal yang datang secara tiba-tiba dan langsung menghantam Yusaku dan kedua temannya dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah tanpa ampun.

 **"Jellal!"** serentak semua menyebutkan namanya.

"Hmph...andaikan dia tidak pulang duluan...mungkin aku akan terlihat lebih keren dimatanya..." entah kenapa Jellal tiba-tiba mendadak bersikap bodoh seperti Natsu dan yang lainnya, yang dimaksud 'dia' oleh Jellal itu sebenarnya dia ingin dilihat Ernest.

"E-Erza, apakah sikap Jellal sudah tertular oleh tiga orang bodoh dari anggota kita?" tanya Lucy yang sedang disamping Erza dengan tanda keringat dibelakang kepalanya.

"Sepertinya...itu sifat orang Mexico yang asli...hmm..." Erza mengalami perasaan yang sama dengan Lucy.

"Chh! sial...benar-benar merepotkan... **ayo kita pergi!** " perintah Yusaku kepada kedua temannya dan langsung meninggalkan Erza dan yang lainnya.

 **"Baik!"** kedua temannya mengikuti Yusaku untuk pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Erza, kau tidak apa-apa?" Jellal melirik kearah Erza yang sedang dalam keadaan terbuka.

 **"Jangan melihat kearah Erza dalam keadaan seperti ini!"** Natsu menghalangi pemandangan Jellal untuk melihat keadaan Erza dalam keadaan terbuka.

"Natsu, terima kasih..." **_'Cup'_** Erza berbisik pada Natsu dari belakang dan mengkecup pipinya.

"Apa mereka berdua sudah jadian?" Loke menyudutkan pandangannya pada Natsu.

"Itu hanya kecupan rasa sayang seorang ketua _Group Band_ pada anggotanya, suatu saat juga kita akan mendapatkan kecupan seperti itu _"_ sambung Gray dengan harapan bodohnya.

 **"Brisik!"** bentak Natsu kepada mereka berdua dengan mencibirkan mulutnya.

"Erza, pakailah kaosku ini" Lucy menawarkan bantuannya.

 **"Jangan membuka kaosmu untuk menunjukan dada berayun-ayun itu!"** bentak Natsu kepada Lucy.

 **"Siapa yang mau melakukannya Bodoh?!"** bentak Lucy sambil mengeluarkan kaos putih miliknya yang ada dalam tas, lalu menyerahkannya pada Erza.

"Wah, kau memilikinya...aku suka kaos yang seperti ini...hmm..." Erza sedang melihat kaos putih yang diberikan oleh Lucy dengan gambar Hello Kitty.

 ** _'Eeeh...? Erza selalu membuatku bingung...seleranya benar-benar diluar dugaanku'_** gumam hati Natsu dengan tanda keringat dibelakang kepalanya.

Setengan permasalahan telah selesai, akhirnya situasi normal diantara mereka telah kembali. Untuk sisanya biar Erza Scarlet yang akan menangani kasus yang dilakukan oleh Yusaku dan kedua temannya.

* * *

 **=To be Continue=**

* * *

 _ **Untuk chapter selanjutnya masih dalam proses :D**_

 _ **~Terima Kasih sudah membaca~**_


	9. Sidang Kasus Pertama Erza Scarlet

**_~Sidang Kasus Pertama Erza Scarlet~_**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by indranevareth**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : Erza S, Natsu D, Lucy H. Gray F, L. Loke**

 **Genre : _Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship_**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 ** _Erza saat ini telah menghadapi kasus pertamanya dalam masalah kasus video aksi Pornography yang dilakukan oleh Yusaku terhadap Ernest. Di temani oleh anggota kelas musiknya yang ikut membela Erza dalam kasus tersebut, namun pembelaan dari anggota kelas musiknya tidak berpengaruh sama sekali untuk menyesaikan kasus tersebut. Keputusan dalam penyelesaian kasusnya saat ini ada ditangan Erza sendiri._**

 ** _~Selamat Membaca~_**

* * *

 **2016** **年** **6** **月** **27** **日** **( 27 Juni 2016 ) 11.00 AM**

Suasana yang begitu menegangkan untuk sebuah kasus untuk Erza Scarlet mengenai masalah _video pornography_ telah dilaporkan oleh Yusaku dalam sebuah rekayasa yang dibuat olehnya. Saat ini Erza sedang berada di ruang sidang kesiswaan dan berhadapan dengan dewan kesiswaan beserta kepala sekolah untuk memberi keputusan terhadap kasus yang di lakukannya. Para anggota kelas musiknya kini sedang berusaha membela Erza.

"Scarlet, apa kau ingin mencoreng nama SMA Higashi? kau telah melakukan aksi _pornography_ dalam sebuah adegan _video_ yang telah beredar di situs dewasa...rating dalam _video_ adegan _pornography_ yang kau lakukan begitu tinggi..." kata kepala sekolah dengan nada yang berwibawa dan tegas untuk melakuan sidang pada Erza.

"Erza..." Lucy nyaris ingin menangis karena sebuah fitnah yang dilontarkan kepada Erza.

" **Erza tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu** ** _Master!_** **bukankah dua hari yang lalu kita sedang menngisi acara di** ** _Summer Sonic 2016?!_** **kita sibuk berlatih untuk menghadapi acara itu! da-"** pembicaraan Natsu dengan nada sedikit kerasnya dipotong oleh salah satu dewan kesiswaan.

" **Dragneel! Kita bukan sedang main-main! Jika kau membelanya tanpa sebuah bukti kuat, maka kau akan terlibat juga dalam kasus yang dilakukan oleh Scarlet!"** bentak dewan kesiswaan itu kepada Natsu karena dianggap mengganggu keputusan untuk menangani kasus yang Erza lakukan.

"Natsu, lebih baik kau diam dulu...kau hanya akan memperpanjang masalah kasus Erza saat ini" sambung Gray yang mencoba menghentikan sikap emosi yang dilakukan oleh Natsu.

" **Gray! Kita harus membelanya! Apa kau ingin membiarkan Erza dikeluarkan dari SMA Higashi?! Dia ketua kelas musik kita! Chh!"** emosi yang dirasakan oleh Natsu semakin meledak-ledak ketika Gray menenangkannya.

" **Dragneel! Kau diam saja! kau hanya mengganggu sidang!"** bentak kepala sekolah karena terganggu oleh suara keras yang dikeluarkan oleh Natsu.

"Natsu, kau lebih baik diam dulu...biar aku yang menyelasikannya" kata Erza yang berusaha bersikap tenang dalam menghadapi kasusnya.

"Begini saja, aku akan memutar _video_ aksi _pornography_ yang dilakukan oleh Scarlet" dewan kesiswaan sedang menyalakan sebuah infocus dan menghubungkan ke Laptop, lalu _video_ aksi _pornography_ yang mereka anggap Erza telah melakukannya saat ini sedang diputar dari durasi awal.

"Scarlet, di antara seluruh siswi SMA Higashi...postur tubuhmu itula yang paling indah dan nyaris mendekati kesempurnaan...tidak ada lagi postur tubuh siswi yang sama denganmu...sangat disayangkan kau telah memamerkan tubuhmu itu ke dalam _video_ aksi _pornography_...sekarang aku ingin tanya padamu, apakah tiga orang laki-laki yang ada dalam _video_ ini adalah anggota kelas musikmu? Karena anggota dikelas musikmu itu ada tiga orang anak laki-laki..." kata kepala sekolah yang menerangkan isi dari _video_ aksi _pornography_.

"Celaka! Ternyata kita bertiga malah disangka ikut terlibat dalam kasus _video_ aksi _pornography_ itu!" kata Loke yang terkejut dengan ucapan kepala sekolah hingga menutup dahinya sendiri dengan tangannya.

"Chh! Benar-benar menyebalkan! aku sudah tidak tahan dengan keadaan seperti ini! Erza hanya diam saja dan tidak bicara apa-apa!" Natsu semakin kesal dengan ucapan kepala sekolah yang melibatkan dirinya serta kedua temannya.

"Master, bisa saja itu adalah sebuah rekayasa dari orang yang ingin menjebak Erza hingga di keluar dari SMA Higashi" sambung Gray dalam pembicaraan tenangnya untuk membela Erza.

"Fullbuster, _video_ aksi _pornography_ semuanya dilakukan secara rekayasa dengan melakukan sebuah akting untuk tujuan saling mengejar rating yang tinggi..." kata dewan kesiswaan yang menjelaskan tentang seluk-beluk _video_ aksi _pornography_.

"Gray, kau juga lebih baik diam...sekarang ini kita sedang berada dihadapan orang-orang yang pandai dengan politik hukum...dimata mereka kau hanya dianggap anak kecil ketika kau berbicara seperti itu...kau juga tidak punya bukti untuk kata-katamu itu...jadi lebih baik kau tenang dan perhatikan saja..." Erza menyuruh untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalahnya.

"Scarlet, aku kagum dengan kata-katamu...kau cerdas dan juga berbakat...kau juga selalu tenang untuk menghadapi situasi genting seperti ini...cara berfikirmu juga hampir sama dengan seorang politikus, dan itu terbuki dengan cara bicaramu menghadapi kami untuk berunding masalah kelas musik yang kau bangun waktu itu..." kata kepala sekolah yang memaparkan karakteristik Erza Scarlet.

"Oh ya, sepertinya kasusmu ini sama dengan temanmu waktu kelas 1...waktu itu kau membela temanmu habis-habisan untuk berunding dengan kami...hanya saja kau tidak punya bukti dalam pembelaanmu itu, Scarlet...untuk kasusmu yang sekarang ini, apa kau punya bukti kuat untuk membela dirimu sendiri?" sambung pembicaraan oleh dewan kesiswaan sambil menanyakan bukti kuat dari Erza sendiri.

"Anda memanggil saya, Master?" itu adalah Yusaku yang tiba-tiba datang ke ruang sidang kesiswaan untuk menghadap para dewan dan kepala sekolah.

' ** _Yusaku!'_** serentak gumam hati dari anggota kelas musik yang terkejut ketika Yusaku datang secara tiba-tiba, namun Erza menganggap kedatangannya itu tidak begitu istimewa.

"Hazawa- _kun_ , kami ucapkan terima kasih atas partisipasi dalam menjalankan aturan SMA Higashi...meskipun kau seorang siswa, kau bisa membedakan mana yang salah mana yang benar...kau adalah contoh salah satu siswa teladan di SMA Higashi..." kata dewan kesiswaan yang menyambut kedatangan Yusaku.

"Mengenai masalah itu, sebenarnya aku ikut terkejut...Erza Scarlet, dari dulu aku sangat mengaguminya...orang yang pandai dan juga begitu cerdas..." pujian Yusaku untuk Erza yang sedang ada dihadapannya.

"Maaf, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka dipuji seperti itu, Yusaku..." sindir Erza yang masih duduk dikursi sidang untuk siswa-siswi yang sedang bermasalah di SMA Higashi.

"tapi sayangnya orang yang selalu aku kagumi ini telah mengecewakanku...aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya...mungkin ini salahku juga karena telah membuka situs-situs berbau dewasa yang biasa dilakukan oleh setiap laki-laki...tapi, aku terkejut dengan situs yang aku buka itu...setelah aku memutar durasinya...ternyata itu adalah Erza Scarlet dengan aksi _pornography_ -nya..." kata Yusaku dengan sindiran santainya kepada Erza.

"Gray! Loke! Lucy! aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan melihat wajah tampan yang memuakan itu! tanganku sangat gatal seolah-olah ingin menghancurkan wajahnya itu!" kata Natsu yang sedang menggeram dengan nada yang pelan dihadapan mereka bertiga.

"Natsu, aku yakin semua ini ada jalan keluarnya...kau harus percaya pada Erza...lihatlah, wajahnya begitu tenang dalam menghadapi situasi seperti ini..." kata Lucy yang menopangkan tangannya pada pundak Natsu untuk menenangkannya.

"Kalau aku ada disana, mungkin aku sudah guru kencing berdiri murid kencing berlari" sambung Gray dengan pribahasa yang bukan pada tempatnya ketika dalam keadaan sikap dingin itu.

"Langsung saja kencing di tempat duduk Gray, tidak perlu memakai pribahasamu yang bodoh seperti itu" sambung Loke dengan pandangan anehnya kepada Gray.

"Aku melihat kalian berdua memiliki kesamaan dalam berfikir...kalian berdua sama-sama pandai...kepribadian pun hampir sama...hanya saja yang membedakan saat ini adalah kasus yang dilakukan oleh Scarlet...aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang pandai seperti Scarlet malah mencoreng nama SMA Higashi yang terkenal disegani oleh sekolah lain...aku sangat menyesal dengan kejadian yang dilakukan oleh Scarlet itu..." kata kepala sekolah yang sedang memuji sambil membandingka Erza dengan Yusaku.

"Baiklah, ini yang sedang aku tunggu-tunggu...anda bilang kita berdua sama-sama pandai...aku ingin tahu seberapa besar kepandaian yang dimiliki oleh Yusaku dan aku...hmm..." kepercayaan diri Erza tiba-tiba muncul untuk sebuah pembuktian.

"Eh?! Apa yang sedang Erza bicarakan?" tanya Lucy yang terkejut melihat Erza yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Entahlah, mungkin Erza ingin membuktikan kepandaiannya setara denganku" kata Gray dengan argument bodohnya.

"Pandai dengkulmu!" sambung sudut pandang yang aneh dari Natsu kepada Gray.

"Aku ingin bertanding dalam pembuktian sebuah _video_ aksi _pornography_...mungkin ini sedikit memalukan bila menyangkut harga diri seseorang, begitu juga denganku...tapi sekarang ini aku akan mengorbankan harga diriku untuk melakukan sebuah pembuktian...Tetsuya- _sensei_ , maaf bila aku lancang...bolehkah aku meminjam Laptop anda?" pinta Erza yang ingin menunjukan sesuatu kepada kepala sekolah dengan meminjam sebuah Laptop milik dewan kesiswaan.

"Silahkan, tapi sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dalam kasusmu ini Scarlet?" tanya dari dewan kesiswaan yang heran dengan sikap Erza yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi percaya diri sekali.

"Kita singkirkan dulu masalah kasusku ini...bukankah tadi Master mengatakan masalah kepandaian seseorang? sekarang aku ingin menguji seberapa besar kepandaianku saat ini...hmm..." Erza telah melakukan copy _video_ dari _Flashdisk_ miliknya untuk melakukan sebuah pembuktian, lalu Erza memutar _video_ miliknya di durasi awal.

Suara _video_ yang telah diputar oleh Erza beserta _video_ kejadian yang sebenarnya.

" _Tunggu sebentar...kita lupa sesuatu...sebelum aku memasukan benda miliku ini...ayo kita rekam prosesnya...tapi ingat, kita jangan merekam suaranya...agar kejadian ini seolah-olah seperti video porno yang beredar disitus dewasa...haha..."_ suara Yusaku

" _Kamera sudah siap Yusaku..."_ suara temannya yang kedua.

" _Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu...Erza bisa dikeluarkan dari SMA Higashi! hiks...hiks..."_ suara Ernest yang sedang panik.

" _Lagi-lagi kau beralasan bahwa kau bukan Erza...aku sudah muak dengan alasanmu, Erza Scarlet...haha..."_ suara temannya yang ketiga.

" _Baiklah, agar videonya seolah-olah tidak seperti sebuah pemerkosaan...kita akan melakukannya dengan sangat lembut...ingat, jangan merekam wajahku..."_ suara Yusaku dalam adegannya.

" _ **Kyaa! singkirkan tanganmu brengsek!...hiks...hiks..."**_ suara jeritan Ernest dalam keadaan tidak berdayanya.

" _Yusaku, untuk skema yang kedua...kau harus bersikap lebih tenang, agar lebih terlihat seperti video porno yang sesungguhnya...contohnya kau pura-pura menelusuri bagian dada Erza, tapi kau jangan menempelkan bibirmu...agar seolah-olah kau sedang menikmati tubuh Erza yang indah itu...tenang saja...aku profesional dalam hal merekam, aku akan merekam hingga terlihat hanya bagian bibirmu yang seperti orang lain..haha..."_ suara teman keduanya yang sedang merekam aksi Yusaku.

" _Seperti ini..?"_ suara Yusaku ketika sedang menelusuri bagian dada Ernest dalam tampilan video tersebut.

" _Nafasmu terasa menjijikan...hiks...hiks..."_ suara Ernest yang sedang menangis.

" _Sempurna...hahaha...baiklah, nanti aku akan mengedit videonya..."_ suara temannya yang kedua.

" _Yusaku, kau pandai sekali dalam berekting...kenapa kau tidak mendaftarkan dirimu untuk jadi aktor?"_ suara temannya yang ketiga.

" _Aktor ya? tapi...aku lebih tertarik dengan duniaku seperti ini...hmm...baiklah, untuk video proses yang terakhir...aku akan memasukan benda miliku yang sudah memanjang dan besar ini pada lubang miliknya...Erza Scarlet, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar jeritan pertama dari mulutmu...hahaha..."_ kata Yusaku dengan wajah jahatnya sambil mengarahkan benda miliknya secara perlahan untuk memasuki lubang milik Ernest seperti seolah-olah melakukan sebuah adegan porno.

" _Jangan...hiks...kumohon..._ _ **Kyaa! Jangan!"**_ suara jeritan Ernest di detik-detik sebelum benda milik Yusaku memasuki lubang suci miliknya.

' _ **BUG!-BUG!-BUG!'**_ suara Erza sendiri yang sedang menghantam mereka bertiga.

Durasi pun berakhir ketika Erza sedang melesat untuk menghantam Yusaku dan kedua temannya.

"S-sekarang aku mengerti, kenapa Erza bisa setenang itu dalam sidang kasusnya" Natsu angkat bicara setelah menyaksikan kejadian yang sebenarnya dalam _video_ tersebut.

"Erza, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa merencanakannya dengan matang" kata Gray yang terkejut dengan pembuktian yang Erza lakukan.

" **Rasakan itu! Dasar laki-laki brengsek!"** bentak Lucy yang sudah kesal dan gemas terhadap Yusaku.

"Erza, kau memang sangat _Brafo_...hmm..." sambung Loke dalam keadaan tampannya.

"S-Scarlet, apa maksudnya ini? Kenapa ada _video_ yang sama dalam adegan yang berbeda?" kata dewan yang terkejut dengan sebuah _video_ yang diputar oleh Erza yang menunjukan kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Anda bisa menilainya sendiri untuk _video_ kejadian sebenarnya yang telah aku putar...Tetsuya- _sensei,_ bukankah selain bagian kesiswaan anda juga ahli dalam sebuah _Telematika_? Anda juga bertanggung jawab menangani masalah CCTV yang terpasang diseluruh wilayah SMA Higashi...aku tahu semua tentang anda...oh ya, bukankah anda juga penanggung jawab masalah Ekskul _Broadcast?_..hmm..." kata Erza yang menjelaskan jati diri Tetsuya- _sensei_.

"Aku terkejut, sejak kapan Erza lebih pintar dariku?" kata Gray dengan pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Yang benar, sejak kapan kau lebih pintar dari Erza?" balas Natsu dalam perbandingannya.

"Hazawa- _kun_! apa kau dibalik dalang dari _video_ aksi _pornography_ itu?!" tanya kepala sekolah dengan tegas kepada Yusaku.

"Begini, aku punya teman dari Ekskul _Broadcast_...kalau hanya _video_ seperti itu, anak kecil juga bisa melakukannya...dan itu tidak bisa membuktikan apa-apa...temanku juga mengatakan suara seseorang itu bisa di _edit_ dengan cara mengubah komposisi dari _Frekuensi_ suara orang itu sendiri...mungkin saja itu adalah suara orang lain yang telah dirubah menjadi suara yang mirip denganku, kemudian suara itu dikemas ke dalam _video_ amatir itu...oh ya, ketiga laki-laki itu sedang dalam posisi membelakangi kamera, kualitas pencahayaannya begitu redup...bagaimana bisa membuktikannya bahwa itu adalah aku dan kedua temanku?" Yusaku berusaha menutupi kesalahannya dengan tenang serta kepandaian yang dikeluarkan olehnya.

"Ah?!" serentak Loke dan Gray terkejut mendengar alasan yang diucapkan oleh Yusaku seperti itu.

' ** _Erza, apa kau bisa melawan alasan seperti itu? Alasan yang diucapkan oleh Yusaku benar-benar sangat kuat...seolah-olah dia tidak melakukan kesalahan...'_** gumam Lucy yang sedang khawatir dengan posisi Erza saat ini.

"Master, alasan yang diucapkan oleh Hazawa- _kun_ ada benarnya juga...teknologi zaman sekarang sangat modern...semuanya bisa dilakukan secara rekayasa meskipun terlihat seperti asli...saya sebagai ahli _Telematika_ sangat faham tentang hal seperti itu..." kata dewan kesiswaan, beliau tidak bermaksud untuk membela Yusaku, hanya saja ucapan Yusaku sangat masuk akal dalam penilaiannya.

"Scarlet, apa ada alasan lain yang ingin kau ungkapkan setelah penjelasan yang diucapkan oleh Hazawa- _kun_?" tanya kepala sekolah untuk menguji kepandaian Erza.

' ** _Kau tidak akan menang denganku...Erza Scarlet'_** gumam hati Yusaku dalam kemenangannya.

"Master, Erza itu punya saudara kembar...dan yang ada dalam _video_ itu adalah adik kembar Erza da-" Lucy mencoba membela Erza namun tiba-tiba dipotong oleh kepala sekolah.

" **Heartfilia! apa yang kau ungkapkan tidak ada bukti apa-apa! Jadi lebih baik kau diam!"** bentak kepala sekolah dengan tegas terhadap Lucy.

"Master, Lucy mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya...anda bisa melihat data keluarga dari setiap murid SMA Higashi...bukankah ketika mendaftar ke sekolah seluruh calon murid menyerahkan data keluarganya?" sambung Loke dengan alasan yang cukup masuk akal.

"Ini data keluarga Scarlet...hanya ada dua orang...Erza Scarlet sendiri dan Ibu kandungnya yang bernama Nazuna Scarlet...data ini tidak menunjukan Erza Scarlet memiliki saudara kembar..." kata dewan kesiswaan sambil menunjukan data keluarga milik Erza.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang Master, bagaimana jika anda bercerai dengan istri anda sendiri? Bukankah nama belakang mantan istri akan tetap memakai nama belakang dari mantan suaminya? Ibuku orang Hiroshima, sebelum Ibuku menikah dan melahirkanku...nama belakang ibuku sebelumnya dari keluarga Yuzuki..." kata Erza dalam renungannya untuk menjelaskan tentang keluarganya dihadapan semua orang.

"Oh begitu ya, aku turut simpati padamu Erza Scarlet...hmm..." kata Yusaku dalam sindirannya.

"Terima kasih atas simpatmu padaku..." balas Erza sambil menghiraukannya.

"Baiklah, kita tidak perlu membahas masalah keluarga. Scarlet, apa ada alasan lain yang ingin kau katakan sebelum kau melakukan sebuah tanda tangan pada surat penyerahan murid kepada orang tua untukmu?" tanya kepala sekolah sambil mengeluarkan surat pernyataan penyerahan murid pada orang tuannya, itu diartikan seorang murid telah dikeluarkan dari sekolah.

"Baiklah Master, aku akan menandatangi surat itu..." kata Erza yang seolah-olah terlihat seperti terdesak dalam kasusnya dan tidak berdaya.

' _ **Aku benar-benar puas melihat Erza Scarlet dalam keadaan yang tidak berdaya seperti itu...sekarang kau sudah hancur karena perbuatanmu selama ini terhadapku...kau tidak pernah memperhatikanku...jadi rasakan akibatnya...hahaha...'**_ gumam hati Yusaku sambil teringat dengan masa lalunya ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Erza Scarlet.

* * *

 _ **-Flashback P.O.V-**_

 ** _2015_** ** _年_** ** _4_** ** _月_** ** _6_** ** _日_** ** _( 06 April 2015) 07.00 AM_**

 _Penerimaan siswa-siswi baru untuk angkatan 2015, pada saat itu semua siswa-siswi baru sedang melakukan upacara pembukaan untuk penerimaan siswa-siswi baru di SMA Higashi. Mereka semua sedang berbaris di dalam aula untuk ucapara tersebut._

" _Yusaku, lihat wanita berambut merah itu, dia sedang menoleh kebelakang. Dia benar-benar sangat cantik" kata teman yang ada disampingnya, sambil menunjuk wanita tersebut yang ada dibarisan paling depan._

" _Pasti kau bisa mendapatkannya Yusaku, aku percayakanmu" kata temannya._

" _Entahlah, apakah wanita itu akan menyukaiku atau tidak, yang jelas aku tidak tahu..." kata Yusaku dengan perasaan percaya dirinya._

' ** _Mereka benar, dia sangat cantik...postur tubuhnya sangat sempurna...cara pandangnya juga benar-benar tajam...tapi aku melihat wajah cantikya itu seperti blasteran...'_** _gumam hati Yusaku dalam ketertarikannya untuk pertama kali melihat wanita yang sedang menoleh kebelakang itu._

 _Upacara penerimaan siswa-siswi baru akhirnya selesai, mereka semua kembali untuk mencari kelas baru yang ada di papan pengumuman._

 _Ucapan yang terdengar dari orang yang sedang berkerumun ketika melihat papan pengumuman untuk pembagian kelas.  
"Aku sekelas denganmu, benar-benar suatu kebetula"  
"Iya, aku senang sekali kita berada di kelas 1 – 1"  
"Aku dikelas 1 – 4"  
"Aku juga..hmm..."_

' ** _Yusaku Hazawa...Kelas 1 – 3, ini kelasku...lalu Erza Scarlet, hah? Namanya tidak seperti orang Jepang...orangnya seperti apa sih?'_** _gumam hati Yusaku yang terus memperhatikan nama itu._

" _Erza, aku menemukannya...kau berada di kelas 1 – 3, tapi sayangnya kita tidak sekelas...hmph..." kata teman dekat Erza dihari pertama sekolah di SMA Higashi._

" _Walau pun kita tidak satu kelas, kitakan masih bisa bertemu, Mitsuki...hmm..." kata Erza dengan senyuman pertamanya yang hangat ketika Yusaku pertama kali melihatnya._

' ** _Eh?! Wanita inikan yang tadi ada dibarisan depan ketika sedang melakukan upacara pembukaan di aula tadi...aku benar-benar beruntung, karena aku tidak menyangka dia sekelas denganku...'_** _gumam hati Yusaku yang sedang gembira ketika berada di samping Erza untuk pertama kalinya._

" _Jadi namamu Erza Scarlet, kau satu kelas denganku...ini benar-benar suatu keajaiban...Namaku Yusaku Hazawa...salam kenal..." kata Yusaku yang pemperkenalkan dirinya kepada Erza._

" _Iya, salam kenal..." kata Erza sambil membungkukkan badannya yang menandakan salam hormat, namun Erza langsung pergi dari hadapan Yusaku._

' ** _Benar-benar dingin wanita yang bernama Erza ini, apa salahku? Tapi meski pun begitu, aku tetap menyukainya...hmm...'_** _gumam hati Yusaku dalam penilaian pertamanya terhadap Erza Scarlet._

 ** _09.30 AM_**

 _Jam mata pelajaran pertama untuk siswa-siswi baru yang berada di kelas 1 – 3 akhirnya dimulai, Yusaku duduk berada paling belakang disamping kiri dekat jendela kelas dan Erza duduk disamping kanannya._

" _Erza, bolehkah aku-" Yusaku ingin minta nomor kontak Erza untuk bisa saling berhubungan, namun ketika ia melirik ke samping kanan Erza benar-benar terjaga dan tetap fokus dalam mata pelajarannya sekarang ini._

' ** _Erza itu tipe orang yang fokus, dia tidak pernah melirik kesana-kemari ketika sedang jam mata pelajaran...apakah dia itu pandai? entahlah aku tidak tahu, karena aku tidak bisa menilai seseorang dari segi penampilannya saja...'_** _gumam hati Yusaku yang terus melirik kepada Erza yang sedang berada disamping kanannya._

" _Hazawa! coba bacakan pengertian Geografi menurut Elsworth Huntington..." perintah sang wali kelas 1 – 3 ketika sedang mengajar mata pelajaran Geografi yang secara tiba-tiba menyuruh Yusaku untuk membacakan materi pelajarannya._

" _Elsworth Huntington? B-baik sensei"_ ** _'Gawat! ini gara-gara aku terus memperhatikan Erza...aku benar-benar tidak fokus...mana ya? aku tidak menemukannya...'_** _Yusaku bergumam dalam hatinya sambil membuka buku untuk halaman-halaman tersebut._

" ** _Hazawa! Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan mata pelajaranku?!"_** _bentak dari sang walik kelas kepada Yusaku karena tidak memperhatikan mata pelajarannya._

" _Maaf sensei,...hehehe...aku sedang memperhatikan Erza"_ ** _'Biasanya alasan klasik seperti ini ini selalu ampuh kepada wanita ketika aku masih SMP, mungkin Erza akan merasa diperhatikan olehku...baiklah ini langkah pertamaku...'_** _gumam Yusaku yang sedang mencari perhatian pada Erza._

" _Hwuuu!Yusaku, kau gombal!"  
"Benar, padahal kau baru mengenalnya!Dasar!"_

" ** _Semua harap tenang!_** _Baiklah kalau begitu. Scarlet, bisakah kau bertukar duduk dengan Hitoshi yang berada di depan?" perintah dari sang wali kelas untuk memindahkan posisi duduk Erza dengan murid yang berada barisan depan yang kedua._

' ** _Gawat! sepertinya Erza akan marah padaku karena tempat duduknya telah dipindahkan ke barisan depan!'_** _"Sensei ini salahku, kau tid-" pembicaran Yusaku dipotong oleh Erza._

" _Baiklah sensei, aku tidak keberatan" tanpa basa-basi Erza langsung terbangun dari tempat duduknya untuk menukar dengan murid yang duduk dibarisa kedua paling depan._

' ** _Sial! Dia malah menyetujuinya begitu saja...padahal sekarang ini aku sedang ingin berdekatan dengan dirinya...ini salahku juga sih...hmph...'_** _gumam hati Yusaku yang merasa salah terhadap Erza._

" _Scarlet! sekarang coba bacakan pengertian Geografi menurut tokoh yang tadi aku sebutkan...aku ingin tahu kau memperhatikan mata pelajaranku atau tidak setelah Hazawa mencoba mengganggumu..." perintah kembali gurunya kepada Erza._

" _Baik sensei, menurut Elsworth Huntington Geografi adalah studi mengenai fenomena pada permukaan bumi berikut penduduk yang menghuninya. Beliau pun menjelaskan bahwa adanya hubungan timbal balik antara sifat-sifat gejala permukaan bumi dengan penduduknya...itu saja penjelasannya sensei...terima kasih..." kata Erza dengan penjelasan materi tersebut tanpa melihat buku, dengan kata lain Erza sudah pernah membacanya sebelum mata pelajaran Geografi dimulai._

 **'** _ **Eh?! Ternya dia memang pandai...aku terkejut, selama ini dia menghafal materinya...aku melihat dia tidak membuka buku sekalipun...aku sangat kagum dengannya...'** kaga Yusaku yang tersenyum ketika sedang memperhatikan Erza yang telah pindah ke tempat duduk barisan kedua paling depan._

" _Coba lihat! Scarlet saja yang tadi duduk paling belakang memperhatikan mata pelajaranku! Kau harus mencontoh Scarlet!_ ** _Apa kau mengerti Hazawa?!"_** _bentak kembali dari sang guru mata pelajaran geografi._

" _I-iya sensei, maafkan aku...hehehe..." kata Yusaku yang sedang meminta maaf pada gurunya.  
_ ** _'Apakah Erza lebih tertarik dengan laki-laki yang lebih pintar darinya? baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan membuat diriku menjadi murid teladan angkatan 2015 di SMA Higashi agar Erza memperhatikanku juga...'_** _gumam hati Yusaku dalam penilaiannya terhadap Erza dan memulai niatnya._

 ** _2015_** ** _年_** ** _4_** ** _月_** ** _10_** ** _日_** ** _( 10 April 2015) 11.00 AM_**

 _Seiring waktu Yusaku terus belajar dengan giat di perpustakaan yang ada di SMA Higashi, dia terus membaca buku-buku yang ada di perpustakaan tersebut hingga dirinya menjadi pintar hanya karena ingin mendapatkan seorang wanita yang bernama Erza Scarlet._

" _Erza, kau sedang apa?" kata Yusaku yang menghampiri Erza yang sedang berada dimeja sebelah di perpustakan ketika Erza sedang mengetik sesuatu di Laptop miliknya._

" _Aku sedang menyusun proposal untuk mengajukan Ekstrakuriler yang baru, yaitu kelas musik...hmm..." jawab Erza dengan ramahnya kepada Yusaku._

" _Wah, kau benar-benar hebat...aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu hasil dari usaha yang ingin kau bangun itu...hmm..." puji Yusaku terhadap kegiatan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Erza._

" _Bagaimana dengan pembelajaranmu, apa kau mengalami kesulitan? Jika ada aku akan membantumu..." tanya Erza yang masih fokus dalam pembuatan proposalnya._

" _Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, aku sudah bisa mengatasi semuanya kok...hehe..." kata Yusaku yang kembali mencari perhatian kepada Erza._

" _Baguslah kalau begitu, aku melihat kau benar-benar sangat rajin akhir-akhir ini...aku salut padamu, Yusaku...hmm..." senyuman hangat Erza telah dibinarkan kepada Yusaku._

' ** _Eh?! Sekarang dia tersenyum padaku...ternyata benar, Erza lebih tertarik dengan laki-laki yang lebih pintar darinya...baiklah, ini awalan yang sangat bagus untukku...'_** _kata Yusaku yang sedang kegirangan setelah melihat senyuman hangat Erza yang terbinar kepada dirinya._

 ** _2015_** ** _年_** ** _9_** ** _月_** ** _15_** ** _日_** ** _( 15 September 2015) 10.00 AM_**

 _Ujian pertengahan Smester telah berakhir, Wali kelas 1 – 3 saat ini sedang membagikan lembaran raport untuk nilai hasil ujian para murid yang sedang berada dikelasnya._

 _Ucapan orang-orang yang ada dikelas 1 – 3 setelah mendapatkan lembaran raportnya.  
"Wah, kenapa nilaiku C semua, hmph..."  
"Aku rata-rata B syukurlah..."  
"Aku warna-warni ada A,B,C, D juga! Sepertinya aku harus mengulang yang satu ini,hmph"_

" ** _Harap tenang!_** _Sekarang aku akan membagikan nilai dari murid yang terbaik sekaligus mengumumkan Juara Umum di SMA Higashi angkatan 2015..." kata wali kelasnya sambil memegang dua lembar raport untuk nilai terbaik._

 _Bisikan-bisikan yang cukup keras kembali terdengar dikelas tersebut.  
"Siapa yang jadi Juara Umum kira-kira?"  
"Entahlah, sepertinya Erza yang mendapatkannya"  
"Aku harap begitu, karena Erza memang paling pintar dikelas kita"_

" _Untuk peringkat ke-2 dikelas kita, Erza Scarlet! hasil ujianmu cukup memuaskan...selamat atas pencapaianmu..." kata wali kelas yang sedang menyerahkan lembaran raport ketika Erza maju ke depan untuk mengambilnya._

" _Eh?! Aku kira Erza yang akan mendapatkannya..." bisikan-bisikan murid.  
"Aku fikir juga begitu, ternyata Erza juara ke-2" bisikan-bisikan murid.  
"Sudahlah, Erza juga ada kekurangannya meskipun dia termasuk murid pintar dikelas ini..." bisikan-bisikan murid._

" _Terima kasih sensei...hmm..." Erza menerima hasil nilainya dengan senang hati._

" _Untuk peringkat ke-1, dan sekaligus Juara umum sesuai dengan hasil rundingan para guru di SMA Higashi...ternyata Juara Umumnya ada dikelas kita..._ ** _Yusaku Hazawa! Selamat!_** _Untuk keberhasilanmu menjadi murid teladan SMA Higashi angkatan 2015" kata wali kelasnya sambil menyerahkan raport terbaik itu kepada Yusaku yang masih duduk dibangkunya._

" ** _YES!"_** _Yusaku langsung terbangun dari tempat duduknya karena gembira atas keberhasilannya itu, lalu secara perlahan Yusaku melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil hasil nilai raportnya yang begitu memuaskan._

' ** _Akhirnya aku berhasil, Erza kau pasti bangga padaku...'_** _gumam hati Yusaku dalam kesenangannya yang luar biasa ketika menerima lembaran raport dengan hasil yang begitu memuaskannya._

' ** _kprok-kprok-kprok'_** _suara tepuk tangan dari teman-teman sekelasnya kepada Yusaku.  
"Sugoii...Yusaku kau hebat sekali!" ucapan temannya.  
"Iya, aku tidak menyangka kau menjadi murid teladan di angkatan kita!" ucapan temannya.  
"Yusaku, mari kita rayakan keberhasilanmu sepulang sekolah!" ucapan temannya._

" _Baiklah, karena aku sudah memambagikan hasil nilainya. Aku pamit dulu...sampai bertemu minggu depan..." kata sang wali kelas sambil meninggalkan kelas 1 – 3._

" _Erza, maaf ya...ternyata aku yang jadi Juara Umum di tahun ajaran 2015...haha..." kata Yusaku sambil menghampiri Erza._

" _Kalau begitu, selamat untukmu...hmm..." kata Erza yang tersenyum dengan nada khasnya, tapi Yusaku malah salah faham terhadap penilaiannya._

" _Hmph...sepertinya kau tidak senang karena aku menjadi Juara Umum di kelas kita..." kata Yusaku dengan sedikit keluhannya karena sikap Erza._

" _Aku senang, karena kau sudah berusaha keras selama ini Yusaku...hmm..." kata Erza dengan nada ramahnya._

' ** _Benar-benar menyebalkan! Melihat raut wajahnya itu, aku tahu dia bohong...ternyata wanita yang pandai selalu bersikap seperti itu...padahal aku sudah susah payah agar kau memperhatikanku padaku...dasar!'_** _gumam hati Yusaku dengan fikiran negatifnya karena sampai sekarang masih tidak mengerti pemikiran Erza saat itu._

" _Erza, sebenarnya...aku melakukan ini semua agar kau memperhatikanku...bukankah kau tidak suka dengan laki-laki dengan cara berfikirnya yang bodoh...sekarang aku sudah menutupinya dan-" kesalahan fatal dari ucapan Yusaku saat itu hingga membuat Erza benar-benar terkejut sekaligus kecewa._

" _Cieee! Erza, terimalah Yusaku...dia sudah berusaha keras untukmu"  
"Benar, kalian berdua serasi kok...apalagi kalian sama-sama pintar"  
"Aku juga setuju, kita akan membuat pengumuman di mading"  
"Iya benar, kita kasih judul _**_'Love and Smart'_** _hahaha..."_

" _Setelah mendengar ucapanmu seperti itu, aku yang tadinya bangga padamu tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja...aku benar-benar sangat kecewa padamu Yusaku...apakah aku pernah menilai seseorang dari segi kepandaiannya, Yusaku?" kata Erza dengan penuh perasaan kecewanya terhadap Yusaku._

" _E-Erza, m-maksudku-" Yusaku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara karena rasa kecewa Erza padanya._

" _Yusaku, dengan prestasimu itu aku kira kau sedang memikirkan masa depanmu...tapi ternyata aku salah menilaimu...ternyata kau memiliki niatan yang benar-benar buruk...itu membuatku sedih...permisi..." Erza langsung meninggalkan kelasnya karena perasaan kecewa terhadap Yusaku yang telah menjadi Juara Umum hanya karena ingin mendapatkan dirinya._

" _Erza, tunggu! Aku hanya bercanda!"_ ** _'chh! Benar-benar menyebalkan! bukankah dia menyukai laki-laki yang sama-sama pintar dengan dirinya itu?!'_** _gumam hati Yusaku dengan penuh kekesalan dan kekecewaan terhadap Erza karena semakin tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Erza yang seperti itu._

 _Dari kejadian itulah Erza menjadi bahan pembicaraan pro dan kontra dari teman sekelasnya.  
"Yusaku, kau tidak apa-apa?"  
"Erza benar-benar keterlaluan...aku kecewa padanya"  
"Kau jangan seperti itu, bukankah Erza selalu membantumu dalam PR?"  
"Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan meminta bantuannya!"  
"Tapi, setahu aku Erza tidak bermaksud seperti itu, dia baik kok meskipun orangnya dingin"  
"Iya, Erza itu sangat baik!"_

 ** _00.30 PM_**

 _Suasana di kelas musik yang telah selesai dibangun oleh Erza Scarlet. Saat itu Yusaku menghampiri Erza yang sedang membereskan peralatan musiknya sendirian dikelas musik yang telah dibangun olehnya, karena waktu itu Erza belum memiliki satu anggota pun sekalipun pada saat itu._

" _Erza, maafkan aku atas ucapanku waktu di-" pembicaraan Yusaku terpotong._

" _Aku memaafkanmu..." kata Erza dengan nada dinginnya yang menunjukan masih ada kekecewaan kepada Yusaku._

" _Baiklah jika kau sudah memaafkanku...hehe...oh ya Erza, kau sedang apa disini?" tanya Yusaku untuk membuka pembicaraan dalam pencairan suasananya._

" _Ini kelas musikku, tentu saja aku sedang melakukan aktivitasku sebagai ketua kelas musik ini meskipun belum memiliki anggota...hmm..." kata Erza dengan nada yang ramah, namun terdengar sangat dingin oleh Yusaku karena suara Alto khas miliknya._

" _Kau selalu saja bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku, apa salahku padamu Erza?" Yusaku terus membujuk Erza dalam kesalah fahamannya._

" _Kenapa kau selalu berfikiran negatif seolah-olah aku ini membencimu?" tanya Erza dengan nada yang sama._

" _Baiklah lupakan, apa kau perlu seorang anggota dalam kelas musikmu? Aku juga suka musik kok...hehe..." kata Yusaku yang sedang membujuk Erza._

" _Jenis musik apa yang kau suka?" itu adalah pertanyaan sama dari Erza dalam perekrutannya sebelum ia bertemu dengan gadis yang bernama Lucy Hearfilia, karena sekarang ini Erza masih duduk dibangku kelas – 1. Erza mencoba menguji Yusaku dalam perekrutannya._

' ** _Baiklah, mungkin dengan cara ini...aku bisa mencairkan suasana hatinya terhadapku...'_** _gumam hati Yusaku yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Erza._

" _Aku suka musik Pop...hmm..." jawab Yusaku._

" _Lalu bagaimana tanggapanmu terhadap musik lain?" pertanyaan Erza yang kedua._

" _Apa yang kau bicarakan Erza? bukankah semua musik itu sama?" tanya Yusaku karena tidak faham tentang arti musik._

" _Bisakah kau menjelaskan persamaan yang kau maksud itu Yusaku?" tanya kembali Erza untuk mendapatkan kepastiannya apakah Yusaku orang yang cocok atau tidak._

" _I-iya, contohnya musik Rock, Jazz, Metal, Pop dll bukankah semua itu sama-sama musik?" Yusaku semakin berasalan yang tidak-tidak._

" _Lalu bagaimana secara rinci dari persamaan tentang aliran musik Rock, Jazz, Metal, dan musik Pop yang kau maksud itu?" tanya Erza kembali untuk mendapatkan alasan yang pasti._

" _Erza, apa yang kau bicarakan sih? Aliran musik itu berbeda-beda, itu semua tergantung selera kita untuk memilih aliran manapun, dan kau juga pasti sependapat denganku bukan? musik itu sangat indah ketika kita mendengarkan lagu dari yang kita suka dan-" Yusaku terpotong pembicaraannya oleh Erza karena dia memang tidak tahu tentang musik._

" _Tadi kau mengatakan musik itu sama, sekarang kau mengatakan musik itu berbeda...aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ucapanmu itu tentang musik" kata Erza dalam ucapannya yang tanpa basa-basi untuk sebuah perekrutannya._

' ** _cch! Aku muak dengan sikapnya itu...tapi aku akan tetap berusaha untuk menaklukan hatinya...Yusaku, kau harus sabar menghadapi Erza Scarlet yang angkuh ini...'_** _gumam hati Yusaku yang masih dalam pandangan negatifnya terhadap Erza._

" _Baiklah, aku menyerah...sekarang giliranku untuk pertanyaanmu yang sama..."_

" _Aku suka musik Rock Alternatif" Erza tanpa basa-basi langsung menjawabnya._

" _Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu tentang aliran musik yang lain?" kata Yusaku._

" _Pada dasarnya semua jenis musik itu sama meskipun aliran musik itu berbeda...karena prinsipnya semua jenis aliran musik itu memiliki corak tersendiri...aku suka dengan aliran Rock Aternatif, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak pernah memainkan jenis aliran musik yang lain...karena aku bukan orang yang fanatic dalam hal bermusik...itu saja..." kata Erza dengan penjelasan tentang musiknya._

" _Kau benar-benar hebat Erza, aku kagum padamu...kau bisa mengartikan seperti itu tentang musik...tapi untung saja kau bertanya seperti itu padaku...kau tahu, jika pertanyaanmu seperti itu maka kau tidak akan mendapatkan anggota untuk kelas musikmu ini..." kata Yusaku pura-pura memuji Erza._

" _Kenapa kau yang jadi menceramahiku? Yusaku, ini aturan kelas musikku...setiap Ekskul memiliki aturan sendiri dalam perekrutan anggotanya...jika kau tidak suka dengan aturan yang dibuat olehku ya sudah...aku tidak memaksamu untuk itu..." kata Erza dengan nada dingin yang berusaha ramah terhadapnya._

" _Aku hanya kasihan terhadapmu Erza, kau belum memiliki anggota di kelas musikmu sekalipun" kata Yusaku._

" _Yusaku, sekarang aku semakin tidak tahan dengan sikapmu itu! Kau berusaha menjadi Juara Umum hanya untuk mencari perhatianku, dan sekarang kau malah mengasihaniku karena tidak memiliki anggota kelas musik, jadi apa maumu sebenarnya?" tanya Erza yang sedikit kesal terhadap sikap Yusaku._

" _Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku, karena aku mencintaimu Erza" kata Yusaku yang memaksakan diri untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya._

" _Aku jadi takut dengan orang yang mencintaiku ini, hingga orang ini melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkanku tanpa fikir panjang dengan perasaannya itu..." kata Erza dengan nada sinisnya._

' ** _Baiklah, sepertinya aku memang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Erza...pemikiranku juga tidak sefaham dengannya meskipun sekarang ini kita berdua sama-sama pandai...'_** _"Maafkan aku, baiklah aku tidak akan mendekatimu lagi..." kata Yusaku sambil meninggalkan kelas musik yang dipegan oleh Erza._

" _Kalau tidak salah kau ini Yusaku Hazawa, teman satu kelas dengan Erza...hmm..." itu adalah Mitsuki teman dekat Erza yang berbeda kelas. Dia sedang menyapa Yusaku yang sedang berjalan dikoridor untuk kembali ke kelasnya._

" _Iya, Kalau tidak salah kau Mitsuki Yamada...aku memang tidak mengenalmu tapi aku tahu karena kau sering bersama Erza..." kata Yusaku dengan akal bulusnya untuk mendapatkan seorang wanita._

 _Awal yang buruk untuk teman Erza yang bernama Mitsuki karena telah bertemu dengan Yusaku. Mereka berdua memulai untuk pendekatannya dengan saling bicara satu sama lain. Hari-haripun telah dilalui oleh mereka berdua hingga akhirnya mereka berdua menjalin hubungan karena telah lama saling mengenal. Mitsuki langsung terbuai oleh Yusaku yang hanya melampiaskan perasaan yang tidak sampai kepada pujaan hatinya yang bernama Erza Scarlet._

 ** _2015_** ** _年_** ** _10_** ** _月_** ** _5_** ** _日_** ** _( 05 Oktober 2015) 10.00 PM_**

 _Malam hari yang sangat sunyi dikamar Yusaku bersama dengan Mitsuki sang kekasihnya, mereka berdua akhirnya melakukan sebuah hubungan intim dikamar Yusaku sendiri._

" _Yusaku-kun...ah, aku tidak menyangka rasanya nikmat sekali...tubuhku terasa ringan...ish..." kata Mitsuki yang terus di dekapi oleh Yusaku dalam selimutnya._

" _A-aku juga Mitsuki, ini baru pertama kalinya buatku...aku tidak bisa menghentikannya..." kebohongan dari Yusaku untuk memperdaya Mitsuki dalam perlakuannya._

" _Kau tidak perlu menghentikannya...lakukanlah sebayak yang kau mau Yusaku-kun, aku sangat mencintaimu..." kata Mitsuki yang terus ditelusuri tubuhnya oleh Yusaku._

" _Mitsuki, s-sebentar lagi...aku" Yusaku saat ini telah mencapai klimaksnya._

" _Yusaku-kun, kau boleh melepaskannya di dalam..." kebodohan Mitsuki terlontar begitu saja karena terbuai oleh Yusaku._

 _Akhirnya hubungan intim yang mereka lakukan berakhir, namun Mitsuki tidak sadar bahwa Yusaku telah memasang kamera yang ada di dalam tas miliknya yang diletakan dimeja dekat tempat tidur dengan resletingnya sedikit terbuka seolah-olah kamera itu sedang mengintip wajah Mitsuki yang cantik itu._

 _Semua adegan telah tertangkap oleh sebuah kamera, dengan rencana matangnya Yusaku mengedit video tersebut hingga sempurna, lalu meuploadnya di situs dewasa hingga video aksi pornography yang dilakukan oleh Mitsuki tersebar begitu saja._

 ** _2015_** ** _年_** ** _10_** ** _月_** ** _10_** ** _日_** ** _( 10 Oktober 2015) 11.00 AM_**

 _Komentar-komentar murid SMA Higashi yang sedang berkerumun dekat pintu masuk ruang sidang kesiswaan, ketika kasus dalam aksi pornography yang dilakukan oleh Mitsuki dengan lawan mainnya, mereka semua tidak tahu lawan mainnya itu adalah Yusaku sendiri._

" _Wah, aku tidak menyangka Mitsuki melakukan hal seperti itu"  
"Benar, padahal dia itu sangat polos..."  
"Kita jangan hanya memandang kepolosan miliknya itu, lihatlah apa yang dia lakukan"  
"Benar, ratingnya begitu tinggi dalam situs dewasa itu..."  
"Hebat sekali, apa dia berniat untuk menyamakan dirinya dengan Aoi Sora dan Miyabi?"_

" _Hazawa-kun, maaf aku salah menilaimu karena aku dengar dari para murid kau sedang menjalin sepasang kekasih dengan Mitsuki hingga kami mencurigaimu. Kau memang murid teladan yang baik di SMA Higashi" kata kepala sekolah yang telah mendengarkan pembelaan Yusaku sendiri dalam rencana yang matang hingga seolah-olah dia bukan pelaku dalam kasus aksi pornograpy yang dilakukan oleh Mitsuki._

" _Saya hanya menjalankan tugas saya untuk mencontoh siswa-siswi lain agar mereka tidak terjerumus dalam hal seperti itu. Hatiku benar-benar terasa sakit, tapi itu semua sudah terjadi dan aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa selain menjalankan tugasku sebagai murid teladan dis SMA Higashi... permisi Master..." Yusaku undur diri dan meninggalkan ruang sidang kesiswaan dalam keberhasilannya yang melakukan akting seolah-olah penuh dengan kekecewaan yang ada pada dirinya itu._

" _Yamada, dengan berat hati kami akan mengeluarkanmu dari SMA Higashi, karena kau telah mencoreng nama baik sekolah kita...mohon untuk di tanda tangan..." kata kepala sekolah dengan tegas sambil menyerahkan surat resmi pengeluaran murid SMA Higashi._

" _Baik Master, aku akan menandatanganinya...hiks..hiks..." dalam keadaan benar-benar berat hati dan penuh penyesalan Mitsuki akhirnya menandatangani surat tersebut._

' ** _Pembelaanku benar-benar sia-sia...hatiku benar-benar sakit...Mitsuki, maafkan aku...aku tidak punya bukti yang kuat untuk menolongmu...kenapa ini semua terjadi, aku telah kehilangan temanku...siapa dalang di balik semua ini? Kau juga mengatakan alasan yang berbelit-belit hingga aku tidak faham dengan perkataanmu itu...'_** _"hiks...hiks..." setelah bergumam dalam hati Erza akhirnya menangis karena tidak tahan dengan nasib teman dekatnya yang telah dikeluarkan dari SMA Higashil._

 _Erza benar-benar tidak tahu siapa pelakunya karena Mitsuki sendiri tidak mengakuinya, jika ia mengakui hal tersebut maka Mitsuki benar-benar akan diancam kembali oleh Yusaku._

" _Erza, maafkan aku...aku sudah berusaha keras dalam sidang tadi, tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan pembelaan...karena hatiku benar-benar hancur setelah Mitsuki melakukan hal seperti itu dibelakangku...aku tidak menyangka..." kata Yusaku dengan sandiwaranya, setelah Erza mengantar teman dekatnya menuju keluar gerbang sekolah karena dikeluarkan dari SMA Higashi._

" _Iya, aku mengerti perasaanmu Yusaku...kau benar-benar terpukul, bahkan Mitsuki sendiri sebagai teman dekatku tidak mengatakan siapa pelakunya...bagaimana aku melakukan pembelaan jika sikapnya seperti itu? Alasannya benar-benar diluar logika, dia mengatakan telah diperkosa...tapi adegan dalam videonya itu sangat murni...aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..." kata Erza dalam renungannya setelah menangis karena kejadian yang dialami oleh teman dekatnya._

' ** _Bagus! Ini sesuai dengan rencanaku...sepertinya sekarang ini Erza sedang bersimpati padaku...baiklah, aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini...'_** _gumam hati Yusaku dengan niat jahatnya._

" _Jika kau mengerti perasaanku, kenapa kau tidak mau menjalin hubungan denganku Erza? dari dulu aku menyukaimu..." kata Yusaku yang memanfaatkan suasana hati Erza saat ini._

" _Maaf, setelah kejadian seperti ini...aku hanya berharap suatu saat nanti, ada seseorang yang benar tulus denganku...permisi..." kata Erza dengan nada dinginnya sambil meninggalkan Yusaku._

' ** _chh! Benar-benar wanita yang keras kepala seperti batu...aku harap kau tidak pernah mendapatkan seseorang yang kau maksud itu sampai kau benar-benar mengejarku...kita lihat saja nanti, Erza Scarlet!'_** _gumam hati Yusaku karena kesal setelah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Erza._

 _Yusaku terus mengejar Erza jika ada kesempatan, namun Erza terus menghindarinya karena merasa terganggu meskipun Erza bersimpati padanya._

 _Pada akhirnya Yusaku tidak berhasil mengejar pujaan hatinya yang bernama Erza Scarlet, sampai mereka berdua duduk di kelas – 2 dalam ruang kelas terpisah. Yusaku yang sudah kehilangan kendalinya terus bermain dengan banyak wanita diluar SMA Higashi, tentunya tanpa sepengetahuan Erza agar dirinya tetap terjaga._

 _ **2016**_ _ **年**_ _ **5**_ _ **月**_ _ **5**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 05 Mei 2016 ) 11.00 AM**_

 ** _-Yusaku P.O.V-_**

 _Sudut pandang Yusaku yang telah duduk dibangku Kelas 2, untuk tahun ini dia tidak satu kelas dengan Erza. Saat ini Yusaku sedang berjalan-jalan dihalaman depan sekolah SMA Higashi yang berada jauh dari koridor diluar sekolah. Pada saat itu Yusaku melihat Erza yang sedang berjalan sendirian dikoridor, lalu Yusaku mencoba untuk mendekatinya dari jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Erza saat ini._

" _Erza! coba lihat! hasil ujian harianku benar-benar hebat_ ** _...hahaha...hahaa..._** _" seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda berstatus adik kelas dengan tawa khasnya yang sangat berisik saat sedang menghampiri Erza ketika Yusaku mencoba menghampirinya._

" _Are?! Nilai ujian harianmu rata-rata D...Natsu, apa yang kau fikirkan sih? Kau tidak akan naik kelas kalau nilaimu seperti ini...hmm..." keluh Erza ketika Natsu menunjukan lembaran hasil nilai ujiannya._

" _Benarkah? aku kira mereka sedang memberi tanda...seperti D itu singkatan dari Dragneel, aku jadi bingung kalau hanya menambahkan huruf saja...biasanya waktu SMP hasil ujian itu langsung diberi nilai...seperti 5.4,3.5...bahkan aku pernah mendapatkan 0" kata Natsu dengan pemaparan bodohnya._

" _Sepertinya aku harus mendapatkan nilai E dalam hasil ujian harianku...mungkin, nanti kau akan mengira bahwa nilai E itu adalah Erza...hmpf...Natsu, cara berfikirmu itu sungguh menggelikan...hmpf..." kata Erza dengan tawa lepasnya yang sedang ditahan oleh tangannya sendiri._

 ** _Siapa laki-laki yang terlihat bodoh itu?!  
Aku baru pertama kali melihat Erza begitu dekat dengan seorang laki-laki..._**

 ** _Laki-laki itu tidak terlihat begitu tampan jika dibandingkan denganku...  
Tinggi badannya pun sama dengan Erza, hanya sedikit beberapa milimeter lebih tinggi..._**

 ** _Tapi, kenapa Erza terlihat begitu senang ketika laki-laki bodoh itu mendekatinya?  
Aku baru melihat Erza dalam keadaan tertertawa lepas seperti itu, benar-benar sangat manis..._**

 ** _Tapi, sayangnya tawa lepasnya itu bukan untukku...  
Dia memberikannya kepada kepada orang lain..._**

 ** _Benar-benar menyebalkan! ch!_**

" _Baiklah, aku menyerah...Erza Scarlet memang orang yang sangat pandai...sedangkan Natsu Dragneel orang yang sangat bodoh...hmph..." kata Natsu yang menghela nafasnya karena dongkol._

" _Eh?! Kau jangan seperti itu Natsu, baiklah nanti aku akan membantumu untuk belajar hingga kau lulus dalam remedial ujianmu itu, bagaimana?" kata Erza yang sedang menopangkan tangannya ke bagian pundak Natsu ketika sedang membelakanginya._

 ** _Chh! Beruntung sekali laki-laki bodoh itu...  
Dia memanfaatkan kebodohannya untuk mencari perhatian Erza..._**

 ** _Dan yang membuatku heran...  
Kenapa seorang Erza Scarlet yang terkenal dengan kepandaiannya bisa tertarik dengan laki-laki bodoh seperti itu?_**

" _Benarkah?!" kata Natsu yang langsung membalikan badannya menghadap Erza._

" _Tentu, dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu...hmm..." kata Erza yang membinarkan senyumannya kepada Natsu._

" ** _Yosh!_** _ayo kita berlatih dikelas musik! Sekarang dalam Group Bandmu ada seorang Kurt Cobain yang menyamar sebagai Natsu Dragneel_ ** _...hahaha...ayo!"_** _kata Natsu sambil menarik tangan Erza dan membawa lari menuju pintu masuk utama SMA Higashi._

" _Natsu, tunggu! Kau jangan berlarian seperti ini! Nanti aku jatuh!" kata Erza yang terseret dalam genggaman tangan Natsu ketika sedang dibawa lari olehnya._

" ** _Jhahaha...brisik!"_** _kata Natsu yang masih dalam sikap bodohnya dan terus menarik Erza sambil berlarian._

 ** _Kalau dibilang teman, mereka berdua itu terlalu dekat...  
Kenapa aku tidak bisa sedekat itu dengan Erza?_**

 ** _Padahal sebelumnya aku lebih baik dari pada laki-laki itu ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Erza Scarlet..._**

 ** _Sial! Aku sangat kesal dengan wanita yang bernama Erza Scarlet itu!  
Gara-gara dia, hidupku jadi seperti ini..._**

 ** _Aku bermain-main dengan banyak wanita yang ada SMA lain...  
Karena jika aku melakukan di SMA Higashi, reputasiku sebagai murid teladan bisa hancur..._**

 ** _Baiklah, aku harus tenang...  
Aku tidak boleh terpancing emosi seperti ini..._**

 ** _Anggap saja aku tidak pernah melihatnya..._**

 ** _2016_** ** _年_** ** _6_** ** _月_** ** _12_** ** _日_** ** _( 12 Juni 2016 ) 08.45PM_**

 _Malam hari yang begitu deras dengan hujan disaat Yusaku sedang keluyuran tanpa arah, hingga ia terhenti dan bersandar disebuah pohon yang bersebrangan cukup jauh dengan Halte Bis yang berada di daerah Asukara._

 _Sesuatu yang benar-benar mengejutkannya terjadi begitu saja ketika Yusaku melihat Erza dengan Natsu yang dalam keadaan basah kuyup oleh hujan, terlihat di depan matanya sendiri ketika Erza dan Natsu sedang menyatukan bibirnya._

 ** _Benar-benar wanita munafik!  
Selama ini dia menolakku hanya karena laki-laki seperti itu..._**

 ** _Setelah aku ditolak mentah-mentah olehnya, aku begitu prustasi...  
Hingga aku bermain dengan banyak wanita, tapi itu semua tidak memuaskan hasratku..._**

 ** _Karena aku ingin melakukan hubungan yang paling dalam dengan Erza Scarlet...  
Baiklah aku akan puru-pura tidak mengenal laki-laki itu..._**

 ** _Tapi rencanaku adalah untuk menghancurkan hubungan kalian berdua...  
Erza Scarlet, kau akan bernasib sama dengan teman dekatmu waktu masih kelas – 1_**

 ** _Lihat saja nanti..._**

 _Itulah alasan kenapa Yusaku menjadi gila dan frustasi setelah ditolak oleh sang pujaan hati yang bernama Erza Scarlet dalam hidupnya, meskipun banyak korban wanita yang telah disetubuhi oleh Yusaku sendiri ia tetap mengincar wanita yang bernama Erza Scarlet._

* * *

 **2016** **年** **6** **月** **27** **日** **( 27 Juni 2016 ) 00.00 PM**

Normal P.O.V

Kembali ke sudut pandang dimana Erza masih dalam kasus yang menyakut dengan dirinya tentang fitnah dalam _video_ aksi _pornography_ yang telah dibuat oleh Yusaku secara sempurna. Kekawatiran dalam ketegangan untuk semua anggota kelas musiknya atas keputusan Kepala sekolah untuk kasus Erza sendiri mengenai masalah _video_ aksi _pornography_.

" **ERZA!"** serentak semua anggota kelas musik terkejut dan mengatakan namanya ketika Erza mengatakan persetujuannya terhadap surat penyerahan murid kepada orang tuanya.

' _ **Erza, apa kau sudah menyerah? Bagaimana jadinya kelas musik kita tanpa seorang pemimpin sepertimu...'**_ "hiks...hiks..." gumam hati Lucy dalam tangisannya.

" **Erza! aku tidak terima jika kau keluar dari SMA Higashi! Kau-!"** pembicaraan Natsu dipotong oleh Erza sendiri.

"Natsu, tenanglah...aku akan menyelesaikan permasalahanku sebelum aku dikeluarkan dari SMA Higashi...hmm..." kata Erza dengan membinarkan senyumannya dengan tenang ketika melirik ke arah Natsu.

"Natsu, kau turuti saja apa kata Erza untuk yang terakhir kalinya..." kata Loke yang kembali menenagkan Natsu.

"Baiklah Master, ini alasan terakhirku sebelum aku dikeluarkan dari SMA Hagashi...tadi Yusaku sendiri telah mengatakan tentang anak kecil...menurutku itu adalah kata-kata yang begitu fatal untuk dirinya..." kata Erza yang menyudutkan pandangan tajamnya kepada Yusaku.

"Erza...Erza, mungkin sekarang ini kau sedang menggertakku...tapi maaf, itu tidak berpengaruh terhadapku...hmm..." kata Yusaku dalam rasa percaya dirinya.

"Master, apakah anda mempelajari tentang _phsicology_ seorang anak kecil sebelum anda menjadi kepala sekolah?" tanya Erza kepada kepala sekolah dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Scarlet?" tanya kepala sekolah ketika dipandang tajam oleh Erza.

"Menurutku, seorang anak kecil itu selalu jujur dengan ucapannya terhadap apa yang dilihat oleh mata anak kecil itu sendiri...jadi anggap saja waktu itu ada anak kecil yang sedang merekam sebuah kejadian dengan _video_ amatirnya..." kata Erza yang memaparkan alasan terakhirnya.

"Erza, kau jangan berbelit-belit seperti itu...meskipun kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, kau ini bukan anak kecil...kau bisa saja menyuruh temanmu dari Ekskul _Broadcast_ untuk melakukan sebuah rekayasa dalam _video_ amatir yang kau buat itu...jadi kau jangan beralasan yang tidak-tidak..." Yusaku mulai panik dengan kata-kata Erza barusan.

"Yusaku, sepertinya aku tidak pernah mengatakan _video_ amatir ini buatanku...kenapa sikap berubah menjadi panik seperti itu?" tanya Erza yang terus mendesak Yusaku.

"A-aku..." Yusaku semakin panik dengan kesalahan kata-takanya.

"Baiklah, aku hanya sedikit menggertakmu dan sepertinya aku berhasil menggoyahkan ketenanganmu itu...itu memang rekaman _video_ amatir yang aku buat...hmm..." kata Erza dalam sindirannya terhadap Yusaku.

"Erza, kau memang hebat...aku sangat beruntung menjadi teman baikmu...hmm..." Lucy yang tadinya sedih menjadi sangat senang dengan prilaku Erza seperti itu pada Yusaku.

"Master, anda mendengarnya sendiri bukan? Erza telah mengatakan bahwa itu adalah rekaman _video_ amatir yang dibuat olehnya dengan cara melakukan _editing_ suara yang mirip denganku dalam kejadian itu..." kata Yusaku yang mulai goyah dengan pendapatnya.

"Hazawa- _kun_ , aku menyimak semua perkataan Scarlet tadi...dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa _video_ amatirnya itu telah di _edit_ dengan suaramu...sekarang alasanmu itu melenceng kemana-mana...Scarlet, ayo lanjutkan...aku ingin dengar alasanmu yang selanjutnya..." kata dewan kesiswaan yang sedang melihat sikap aneh dari Yusaku.

"Baiklah, alasanku sederhana...intinya aku tidak punya seorang teman dari Ekskul _Broadcast_ karena itu semua tidak ada urusannya dengan aktivitasku dalam kelas musik...begitu juga dengan kelas paduan suara yang selalu aku bina...oh ya, satu lagi untuk Tetsuya- _sensei_...apakah anda pernah melihat sebuah rekaman _video_ dokumentasi dalam _shutting_? Anda pasti tahu akan hal seperti itu karena anda seorang _Telematika_ bukan?" tanya Erza kepada dewan kesiswaan untuk menjelaskan tentang hal tersebut.

"Tetsuya- _sensei_ , apa anda bisa menjelaskan maksud yang diucapkan oleh Scarlet?" tanya kepala sekolah kepada dewan kesiswaan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskan maksud ucapan Scarlet tadi...dalam dunia _Broadcast_ ketika sedang melakukan sebuah _shutting_ , selalu ada orang kedua yang merekam aktivitas _shutting_ itu sendiri sebagai dokumentasi agar kita tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya dalam sebuah film...entah itu dari pihak produser atau pun non produser...yang dimaksud dengan non produser itu sendiri seperti yang dilakukan oleh Scarlet...tapi yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa _video_ aksi _pornography_ yang katanya dilakukan oleh Scarlet dalam situs dewasa itu tidak ada suaranya? Padahal dalam dunia _Broadcast_ itu sendiri, _video_ hasil _shutting_ dengan hasil dokumentasi akan mengeluarkan _output_ suara yang sama... " dewan kesiswaan mulai menyudutkan pandangan tajamnya kepada Yusaku.

"M-mungkin itu karena Erza tidak ingin terdengar suara rintihannya ketika melakukan sebuah adegan _pornography_ yang ada dalam _video_ itu, b-begitukan E-Erza?" Yusaku semakin gugup hingga menanyakannya langsung pada Erza.

"Maaf, sejak kapan kita berdua akrab hingga kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?" balas tanya Erza dalam pandangan anehnya.

" **Ghahahahahaaha**...Erza, aku sangat bangga padamu...kemana Yusakau yang terkenal tampan dan kepandaiannya sebanding dengan Erza Scarlet itu? **...hahaha...hahaha..."** Natsu akhirnya tertawa puas dan jahat kepada Yusaku.

" **Hazawa-** _ **kun**_ **! Alasanmu itu semakin mengada-ngada!** Tolong lanjutkan penjelasan anda Tetsuya- _sense_ ," kata kepala sekolah yang membentak Yusaku sambil menyuruh dewan kesiswaan untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Master, pada intinya kita tidak bisa membandingkan mana _output_ suara yang asli dari kedua _video_ itu karena salah satu _video-_ nya dalam mode _Mute_...dengan kata lain, _video_ amatir yang ditunjukan oleh Scarlet itulah keadaan yang sebenarnya..." kata dewan kesiswaan dalam penjelasan terakhirnya.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu sebentar...Master, tadi anda mengirim pesan kepada saya untuk melakukan sensus secara online dan mengambil seluruh data siswa-siswi SMA yang ada di daerah Fukuoka...ini data hasil dari sensus itu...silahkan..." itu adalah Sekertaris kepala sekolah yang tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang sidang dewan kesiswaan untuk menyerahkan beberapa dokument hasil sensusnya kepada kepala sekolah.

"Terima kasih...kau boleh kembali ketempatmu..." perintah kepala sekolah kepada Sekertarisnya untuk kembali bekerja.

"Iya Master, permisi..." Sekertaris kepala sekolah undur diri dan langsung meninggalkan ruang sidang kesiswaan.

"Sensus online?" tanya Natsu yang tidak mengerti tentang hal tersebut.

"Itu adalah cara kita untuk melacak data siswa-siswi SMA yang ada diseluruh wilayah Jepang, tapi sensus online yang tadi dilakukan hanya melacak siswa-siswi yang ada di daerah Fukuoka, itu saja...hmm..." kata Erza dengan penjelasannya kepada Natsu.

"Ini dia, aku telah menemukannya, lihatlah...ini data salah satu siswi kelas – 3 dari SMA Hana yang memiliki nama belakang keluarga Scarlet, begitu juga dengan foto-foto untuk karakteristik tubuhnya...jika aku bandingkan dengan Scarlet yang ada di SMA Higashi ini...kembarnya benar-benar identik...seandainya dua orang Scarlet ini melakukan kejahatan, mungkin salah satunya bisa menjadi pengecoh untuk mengalihkan kejaran polisi..." kata kepala sekolah yang sedang menjelaskan karakteristik Erza dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Sepertinya Master kita sedang terinspirasi dengan film _Dhoom 3_ " Natsu yang menyudutkan pandangan anehnya kepada kepala sekolah.

 _Dhoom 3 adalah filim Bollywood yang di bintangi oleh salah satu aktor terkenal yang bernama Amir khan. Dia berperan ganda kembar sebagai sahir khan dan samar khan yang bekerja di The Great Indian Circus yang telah dibangun oleh Ayahnya, setelah sang Ayah mati bunuh diri karena tidak bisa membayar tunggakannya kepada Western Bank of Chicago, mereka berdua akhirnya menjadi seorang kriminal berbahaya dalam perampokan bank itu sendiri demi membangun kembali The Great Indian Circus._

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai film India?" tanya Gray yang menyudutkan pandangan pandangan anehnya pada Natsu.

" **Kau sendiri kenapa bisa tahu kalau** _ **Dhoom 3**_ **itu film India?!"** bentak Natsu kepada Gray.

"Loke, kenapa Ernest duduk dibangku kelas – 3? Padalah Erza sendiri sebagai kakaknya masih duduk dibangku kelas – 2, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" tanya Lucy kepada Loke karena merasa heran.

"Entahlah, mungkin Erza tidak naik kelas waktu itu kelas – 1" kata Loke dengan pendapatnya.

"Eeeh...pendapatmu benar-benar menyebalkan, apa kau sedang menganggap Erza itu orang yang bodoh?" kata Lucy yang sedang _Bad Mood_ dengan pendapat Loke.

"Bagaimana kalau diumpamakan seperti ini, tingkat kebodohan kita berempat lebih parah dari pada kebodohan Erza sendiri, bagaimana?" kata Loke dengan pendapat lain.

" **Jangan bawa-bawa aku ke dalam kebodohan kalian bertiga!"** bentak Lucy yang sedang menjutek.

"Hazawa- _kun_ , setelah aku melihat perbandingan kedua _video_ aksi _pornography_ yang telah diputar tadi, dan juga data siswi SMA Hana yang bernama Ernesti Scarlet...semuanya sudah jelas...kau adalah dalang dibalik kasus ini...kejahatanmu sungguh membahayakan...kau melibatkan siswi SMA lain untuk mencoreng nama SMA Higashi...aku akan mengurus surat pernyataan penyerahan kembali murid kepada orang tuanya untukmu...dan juga kedua temanmu..." keputusan kepala sekolah sudah di tetapkan secara paten untuk mengeluarkan Yusaku dan kedua temannya.

" **Yosh!** Erza kau berhasil membersihkan kasusmu dengan sempurna! Kau memang Erza Scarlet milikku yang paling hebat...hahaha..." Natsu kembali dengan penuh semangat setelah ketetapan dalam keputusan kepala sekolah.

"Milikmu? Sejak kapan kau menikah dengan Erza?" pertanyaan bodoh Gray kembali keluar.

" **Brisik!**..hahaha...hahaha..." bentak Natsu dalam kesenangannnya.

"Syukurlah! Erza, kami semua menyayangimu...hiks...hiks..." Lucy kembali menangis dan langsung menangkap Erza yang sedang dalam kemenangan dalam menghadapi kasusnya.

"Ini semua berkat dukungan kalian berempat hingga memberikan kekuatan padaku...hmm..." kata Erza yang sedang mengelus-elus rambut pirang Lucy.

"Erza, selamat atas kemenangan dalam kasusmu...hmm..." Loke melakukan sebuah tos dengan Erza.

"Master, percayalah! aku tidak tahu kalau Erza Scarlet itu kembar! aku sedang dijebak oleh mereka berdua! Erza Scarlet sengaja melakukan sebuah umpan terhadap adik kembarnya sendiri dengan cara memamerkan tubuhnya padaku hingga membuatku terjerumus ke dalam hawa Nafsu..." _**'PLAK!'**_ tamparan keras dari Erza kepada Yusaku yang sedang beralasan yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau fikir adikku itu pelacur?! huh?! Kau telah melukai hati adiku yang begitu lemah dengan tangan kotormu!" bentak Erza dalam kesabarannya yang sudah di ambang batas terhadap Yusaku.

" **Wanita Brengsek!"** _ **'PUNCH!'**_ Yusaku berniat memukul wajah Erza karena telah menamparnya, namun pukulannya dihadang oleh wajah Natsu. _ **'BRUG!'**_ Natsu langsung terkapar dilantai.

" **Natsu!"** Erza dan yang lainnya terkejut.

"Erza, untung saja pukulan ini mengenai wajahku dan rasanya memang sakit...tapi rasa sakit ini tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit hatimu karena perbuatan mereka bertiga yang dilakukan terhadap Ernest..." kata Natsu yang masih terduduk dilantai dalam keadaan dinginnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak membalas pukulanku? Apa kau sedang menjadikan peraturan SMA Higashi sebagai ibumu?" tanya Yusaku dengan gertakannya terhadap Natsu.

"Tidak juga, justru sebaliknnya...saat ini aku sedang teraniaya dalam peraturan SMA Higashi karena ada orang sepertimu...andai saja aku tidak sekolah disini, mungkin saat ini juga aku akan membunuhmu...karena perbuatan jahatmu terhadap Erza...padahal selama ini Erza tidak pernah berbuat salah padamu...tapi kau malah menyakiti perasaannya...laki-laki macam apa kau ini?" balas Natsu dengan nada dinginnya.

"Satu-satunya kesalahan Erza Scarlet adalah dia tidak pernah memperhatikanku! Padahal dari dulu ketika pertama kali aku masuk SMA Higashi, aku terus memperhatikannya! wajahnya yang terlalu cantik dan sempurna, begitu juga dengan kepandaian miliknya, semua itu membuatku tergila-gila padanya! Yang paling tidak aku mengerti, kenapa seorang Erza Scarlet bisa-bisanya menyukai seorang adik kelas yang begitu bodoh seperti dirimu?! Kau harus sadar diri Natsu Dragneel, kau itu siapa?! Kau tidak pantas berdampingan dengan Erza Scarlet dengan kebodohan yang kau miliki itu! Wajahmu itu tidak setara denganku! Akulah yang seharusnya pantas berdampingan dengan Erza Scarlet karena kepandaianku setara dengannya!" bentak Yusaku dalam amarahnya yang menggila kepada Natsu.

"Kau benar, aku memang terlahir bodoh begitu juga dengan wajahku yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan wajah Loke dan Gray lebih tampan dariku. Semua itu memang takdir, dan aku juga tidak bisa merubahnya. Kalau sudah seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga tidak bisa memaksa Erza untuk menyukai keberadaanku..." kata Natsu yang masih terduduk dilantai ruang sidang kesiswaan.

"Loke, baru pertama kali ini Natsu memuji wajah tampanku" bisik Gray kepada Loke dengan perasaannya yang sedang melambung tinggi.

"Kalau masalah ketampanan itu memang takdir kita berdua, tapi kalau menyangkut kebodohan itu adalah urusan kita bertiga..." balas bisik Loke kepada Gray dalam keadaan sadar diri.

"Natsu, kau jangan mengatakan tentang dirimu seperti itu..." sambung Lucy yang sedang prihatin ketika Natsu sedang di desak oleh Yusaku.

"Tapi aku sangat bangga dengan kebodohanmu, Natsu..." balas Erza dengan ucapannya yang tidak bisa dipahami.

"Eh?! Kata-katanya itu mengejutkanku, Erza itu sedang memuji atau menghina sih?" bisik Loke yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Erza barusan.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, Erza itu menyukai tipe laki-laki bodoh seperti kita bertiga. Jika diumpamakan, semakin bodoh pemikiran seseorang maka wanita cantik akan semakin suka dengan kebodohannya" balas bisik Gray kepada Loke.

"Pribahasa macam apa itu?" bisik tanya Loke.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengarang sebuah pribahasa" balas bisik Gray.

"Kalian berdua jangan berbisik-bisik seperti itu jika pembicaraan kalian masih terdengar!" sambung Lucy yang sedang jengkel dengan prilaku mereka berdua.

"Ini bukan menyangkut masalah kecantikan, ketampanan, dan kepandaian. Karena semua itu sebagian dari kelebihan dan kekurangan seseorang yang telah dimilikinya. Tadi kau bilang **'bisa-bisanya seorang Erza Scarlet menyukai orang bodoh seperti Natsu Dragneel** ' bukankah begitu? Jawabannya **'Karena Natsu Dragneel selalu diperhatikan oleh Erza Scarlet'** itu saja" kata Erza dengan perkataannya yang kurang bisa difahami oleh orang lain.

"Eeeh?! Erza, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud ucapannya itu...dalam masalah perasaan, Erza malah jadi terlihat bodoh..." kata Lucy dengan gurat wajahnya yang penuh kebingungan.

"hmm..." Erza hanya tersenyum ketika mengalihakan pandangannya kepada Lucy.

"Hazawa- _kun_ , pelanggaran yang kau lakukan dengan cara melibatkan kedua temanmu itu sangatlah berat, karena ini juga menyangkut hukum negara kita...selain kalian bertiga dikeluarkan dari SMA Higashi...sepertinya kalian bertiga akan berurusan dengan polisi..." kata kepala sekolah yang sudah memanggil pihak kepolisian dengan sebuah bukti _video_ aksi _pornography_ yang mereka buat.

"Pak kepala sekolah! Kami sudah meringkus kedua teman dari anak ini!" kata polisi yang secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu ruang sidang kesiswaan sambil membawa kedua teman Yusaku.

" **Yusaku! Kau penghianat! Bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak melibatkan kami bardua dalam kasusmu?! Huh?!"** kata temannya yang kedua sedang benar-benar kesal terhadap Yusaku.

"Sudahlah, jika kita bertiga masuk sel penjara yang sama! Kita berdua akan membuat Yusaku babak belur! Camkan itu Yusaku!" kata temannya yang ketiga dengan ancamannya kepada Yusaku.

"Yusaku Hazawa, sekarang anda kami tangkap!" kata asistent polisi sambil memborgol tangan Yusaku.

"Sepertinya kedua polisi ini yang telah menyergapku dua malam yang lalu" Gray menyudutkan pandangannya kepada dua orang polisi itu.

"M-maafkan kami, sepertinya kami memang salah tangkap waktu itu. Ternyata wajah tampan anda memang sangat baik..he..he.." kata asistent polisi yang merasa malu karena telah salah faham waktu itu.

" **Jangan banyak alasan!"** bentak Gray kepada asistent polisi itu.

"E-Erza, apakah Gray akan menjebloskan kedua polisi itu ke dalam penjara karena dendam yang dimilikinya itu..." bisik tanya Lucy kepada Erza dengan tanda keringat dibelakang kepalanya.

"S-sepertinya begitu, Gray benar-benar sangat marah hanya karena melihat wajah kedua polisi yang telah menyergapnya waktu itu" balas bisik Erza kepada Lucy ketika Gray sedang memperlakukan kedua polisi seperti itu.

"Pak Polisi, aku ingin lihat lagi adegan Gray Fullboxer Wanted..." hasut Natsu kepada kedua polisi itu.

"hmpf...hahahaha...Fullboxer Wanted...hahaha..." Loke tertawa karena ucapan Natsu barusan.

" **Brisik!"** bentak Gray kepada mereka berdua dengan tanda empat siku-siku dikepalanya kepadanya.

"Pak kepala sekolah, kami akan membawa tiga anak ini untuk di introgasi tentang motif yang mereka bertiga lakukan" kata polisi atasan.

"Erza, bolehkan aku pinjam _Flashdisk_ milikmu? Aku ingin mengcopy sebuah bukti _video_ perbandingan untuk diserahkan kepada kepolisian" tanya kepala sekolah kepada Erza untuk menyerahkan pembuktiannya.

"I-iya, mereka boleh menyimpannya...karena _Flashdisk_ berkapasitas 1GB itu sudah tidak terpakai olehku..hmm..." Erza memberikan benda itu secara cuma-cuma kepada pihak kepolisian demi kebaikannya.

"Erza, sepertinya kedua polisi dan Master tidak punya modal hanya untuk sebuah _Flashdisk_..." bisik Natsu yang menghasut Erza.

' _ **Cubit!'**_ **"Itaaa! Sakiiit!"** Natsu sedang dicubit keras pinggangnya oleh Erza.

"Ambilah, itu sebuah bukti kuat untuk mereka bertiga dalam aksinya, semua sudah di copy ke dalam _Flashdisk_ " kata kepala sekolah sambil menyerahkan _Flashdisk_ milik Erza kepada polisi untuk sebuah barang bukti.

"Terima kasih Pak! **Ayo Jalan!"** perintah polisi atasan kepada Yusaku dan kedua temannya untuk menuju kantor cabang kepolisian.

" **Aku doakan semoga saja seorang Istri dari Master SMA Higashi menjadi pelacur!...hahaha...hahaha..."** bentak Yusaku yang terakhir kalinya kepada kepala sekolah dengan nada yang benar-benar kasar dan menggila.

"Loke, aku benar-benar takut dengan laki-laki _Permanent_ seperti itu..." kata Lucy yang sedang bersembunyi dibalik punggung Loke.

"Yang benar _Temprament_..." balas Loke dalam keadaan _Bad Mood_ -nya.

"Scarlet, maafkan kami telah menjerumuskanmu ke dalam kasus seperti ini" kata kepala sekolah sambil berjabat tangan dengan Erza.

"Tidak apa-apa Master, itu sudah biasa terjadi dalam kehidupan sekolah...hmm..." kata Erza yang masih berjabat tangan dengan kepala sekolah.

"Scarlet, mulai sekarang kami para dewan akan melipat gandakan kepercayaan kami padamu...karena sekarang ini kaulah satu-satunya murid teladan di angkatan 2015..." kata dewan kesiswaan yang sedang memuji keberhasilan Erza dalam menangani kasusnya sendirian.

"Saya lebih senang menjadi ketua kelas musik dan pembina paduan suara dari pada jadi murid teladan...hmm..." kata Erza yang selalu menyangkal pujian untuk nya dengan ramah.

"Erza, kau selalu saja seperti itu...bukankah itu sama saja dengan murid teladan yang tidak pernah melepaskan tanggung jawabnya sebagai pemimpin..hahaha..." puji kembali dari dewan kesiswaan untuk Erza.

"Erza, karena semuanya sudah selesai...ayo kita kembali..." ajak Natsu untuk membawa pergi Erza dari ruang dewan kesiswaan.

"N-Natsu, hidung dan bibirmu berdarah..." Erza mengambil sapu tangannya dan mengelap darah dari luka yang dialami oleh Natsu.

"Dragneel, kau jangan melakukan aksi _pornography_ disini" kepala sekolah menyudutkan Natsu dengan candaan tegasnya yang menggoda.

" **Siapa yang mau melakukan itu?! Aku hanya orang bodoh dengan wajah terluka!"** bentak Natsu kepada kepala sekolah karena godaannya.

"Harusnya aku merekam _video_ moment bodoh ini" sambung Gray.

" **Aku sudah muak dengan yang namanya rekaman** _ **video**_ **!"** bentak Natsu.

' _ **Scarlet, sekarang ini kau telah di dampingi orang-orang baik seperti mereka terutama anak yang terlihat seperti berandalan itu...ternyata kami salah menilainya...anak laki-laki yang ada disampingmu itu sangat peduli denganmu hingga membelamu mati-matian seperti ini...waktu kelas – 1 kau selalu sendirian, tapi kau tetap kuat...mungkin ini balasan dari hasil jerih payahmu selama ini yang begitu tulus untuk membantu semua orang...kita bangga memiliki murid teladan sepertimu...'**_ gumam hati para dewan kesiswaan melihat ekspresi wajah Erza yang sekarang begitu lepas, karena biasanya Erzaselalu terlihat dingin sehingga semua orang takut padanya.

 **00.00 PM**

Karena sudah tidak aktivitas untuk menyambut acara, sekarang ini para anggota kelas musik sedang bersantai sambil menikmati teh di kelas musiknya sambil merundingkan sesuatu.

"Erza, waktu di sidang di ruang dewan kesiswaan kau hebat sekali...kau berbicara seolah-olah seperti seorang pengacara saja...sejak kapan kau bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?" tanya Lucy yang ingin tahu bakat terpendam Erza yang satu itu.

"Jika kau bertanya hal itu...kau bisa membaca buku ini...hmm..." Erza menunjukan sebuah buku yang tebalnya seperti buku kamus, lalu Lucy mengambilnya.

" _Rule of Law_ , karangan Vikki Zeagler...aku pernah mendengar nama ini...dia termasuk seorang pengacara terkenal di dunia...kalau tidak salah kelahiran asal wanita pengacara ini dari New Jersey...selain jadi pengacara, dia juga seorang penulis terkenal di Amerika...ternyata buku ini juga salah satu buku karangan yang dibuat olehnya...aku baru tahu...hmm..." kata Lucy sambil membaca buku tebal yang diberikan oleh Erza.

" _Rule of Law,_ itu adalah buku yang menceritakan riwayat seorang pengacara dalam menghadapi berbagai kasus pada saat melakukan sidang...ada beberapa point-point penting yang harus kita lakukan untuk menghadapi sebuah sidang dalam kasus tertentu...salah satunya sikap dan dan mental, begitu juga cara bicara kita untuk menghadapi persidangan itu...tapi itu saja tidak cukup Lucy, cara berfikirmu juga harus cepat tanggap ketika lawan bicara mengatakan sesuatu yang menurutmu sedikit aneh...lalu kau juga harus tenang dalam menyimak sebuah pembicaraan dari lawan bicara kita...jika kau berhasil melakukan semuanya, maka kau bisa membalikan situasi dan keadaan dengan sempurna...hmm..." Erza menjelaskan buku miliknya yang sedang dibaca oleh Lucy.

"Apakah Yusaku juga membaca buku seperti ini Erza?" tanya Loke yang ingin tahu kepandaian Yusaku setelah tertangkap oleh polisi.

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu, karena aku tidak pernah dekat denga orang itu...aku rasa dia hanya terinspirasi dengan film anime _Ditective Conan_ untuk usia dibawah umur, contohnya seperti pembelaan yang dilakukan oleh Gray waktu sidang tadi...hmm..." Erza keceplosan dengan nada santainya.

"Oii...Oii...sikapmu itu menyebalkan Erza" Gray tersinggung saat ini dengan nada beratnya.

"Coba aku lihat" secara jahat Natsu langsung merebut buku itu dari tangan Lucy.

" **Kyaa! aku belum selesai membaca resensinya!"** bentak Lucy yang kesal dengan tingkah laku Natsu.

"Siapa tahu aku bisa berbicara seperti pengacara yang dilakukan oleh Erza tadi...hahahahha...hahahah...dan-" ketika Natsu mulai membaca halaman pertama dari buku itu dia langsung terdiam begitu saja.

"Natsu, kenapa kau menjadi terkejut setelah membaca buku itu?" tanya Loke yang melihat Natsu seolah-olah seperti sedang _shock_.

"Tidak ada" jawab Natsu dengan sikap dinginnya, lalu dia melesat keluar, tidak lama kemudian Natsu kembali membawa batu yang mirip dengan tugu makam dan menulis sesuatu pada batu tersebut.

" **Eeeh?! R.I.P English?!"** Lucy terkejut setelah melihat tugu makam yang bertulisan seperti itu oleh Natsu.

"Dasar bodoh, dia tidak sadar diri bahwa dia itu orang Jepang asli meskipun nama belakangnya Dragneel" sambung Gray dengan nada dinginnya.

"Masa? Padahal di sekolah kita juga diajarkan Bahasa Engslish " tanya Lucy kembali.

"Natsu, _how are you to day? what are you doing here now?_ " Erza mencoba berbicara bahasa English untuk menguji Natsu sambil menghampirinya.

" **ありがとう ございます！** **(Arigatou gozaimasu!)** " kata Natsu dengan nada tegas dan membungkukkan badannya dihadapan Erza sambil membelakangi tugu makam itu, sikap Natsu itu menandakan bahwa dia sedang benar-benar menghormati Erza dengan ucapan rasa terima kasihnya.

"Are?! Gray, aku rasa orang Jepang asli tidak sebodoh yang dilakukan oleh Natsu saat ini..." sudut pandang Lucy dengan tanda keringat dibelakang kepalanya, begitu juga dengan Erza yang berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Jhahahahaha...pertanyaannya 'bagaimana mana kabarmu hari ini? apa yang kau lakukan disini sekarang?' dia malah menjawab 'terima kasih!' dengan logat Fukuoka...ini menggelikan sekali...hahaha..." Loke tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat moment yang dilakukan oleh Natsu dan Erza.

' _ **N-Natsu, padahal waktu kau bernyanyi di atas panggung kau bisa mengucapkannya dengan sempurna...aku kira tingkat TOEFL Bahasa English milikmu itu level Advance (tingkat mahir) seperti Vocalist One ok Rock yang bernama Morita Takahiro...aku benar-benar tertipu...hmph...'**_ gumam hati Erza yang terkejut karena diperlakukan oleh Natsu seperti itu.

"Natsu, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengerti bahasa English? padahal lafalanmu begitu bagus ketika bernyanyi di atas panggung dengan bahasa itu..." tanya Erza yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya sedikit mengayun-ayunkan lidahku...hahaha...hahaa..." jawaban yang sederhana dari Natsu.

" **Jangan mengejekku!"** bentak Lucy karena tersinggung dengan kata ayun-ayun.

"Erza, kalau boleh aku tahu...kita melihat data hasil sensus yang ditunjukan oleh Master mengenai data SMA Hana, kenapa Ernest duduk dibangku kelas – 3? Sedangkan kau masih dibangku kelas – 2..." tanya Loke.

"A-aku..." Erza termenung dalam kegugupannya setelah ditanyai Loke seperti itu.

"Loke, ini bukan urusanmu! Kau jangan ikut campur masalah pribadi tentang Erza!" larang Lucy terhadap Loke untuk tidak ikut campur mengenai urusan Erza.

"Maaf, bolehkah aku pergi keluar sebentar? Aku ingin menenangkan fikiranku dulu setelah sidang kasusku tadi...hmm..." balas Erza dengan senyumannya yang sedikit memuram, lalu ia pergi meninggalkan kelas musik untuk menuju ke lantai atas tempat terbuka.

' _ **Clek'**_ suara pintu kelas musik yang ditutup oleh Erza setelah ia keluar dari ruang kelas musiknya.

"Ini gara-gara kau Loke! lihat Erza jadi teringat tentang masa lalunya...hmph...dasar!" kata Lucy dengan dengan sedikit merajuk.

"Untuk sementara, kita jangan mengganggu Erza dulu...aku melihat kesedihan yang ada pada mata tajamnya itu" sambung Loke setelah memperhatikan raut wajah Erza barusan.

"..." Natsu hanya terdiam setelah memperhatikan Erza keluar dari ruang kelas musiknya.

Suasana sunyi disekitar Erza ketika sedang terduduk dibalkon sambil menghadap ke pagar besi untuk melihat pemandangan lingkungan SMA Higashi dari lantai atas tempat terbuka agar bisa melihat orang-orang yang sedang berjalan kesana kemari disekitar lingkungan sekolah ketika ia melihatnya dari atas, hanya hembusan angin yang sedang menemaninya sambil menggerakan rambut merahnya yang indah itu hingga terhempas kesana kemari.

' _ **Jika aku ditanya oleh Loke seperti itu...aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjawabnya...jika aku menjawabnya, maka hanya akan mengingatkanku tentang kepedihan yang ada padaku dan Ernest...'**_ gumam hati Erza yang masih termenung dalam lamunannya.

' _ **tap'**_ kedua tangan seseorang telah menopangkannya kepunda Erza yang sedang menyendiri.  
"Melihat wajahmu sekarang ini benar-benar sama dengan waktu itu kita masih dikelas belajar _Guitar_...andai saja waktu itu kita saling berbicara satu sama lain, mungkin aku bisa tahu masalahmu..." Suara laki-laki yang tidak asing untuk Erza, namun mengagetkannya ketika ia sedang melamun.

"Natsu, ternyata kau...kenapa kau datang kesini?" kata Erza ketika melirik ke arah belakang ternyata itu adalah Natsu yang telah mengejutkan lamunannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar ditempat terbuka yang ada dilantai ini, tapi aku terkejut ternyata ada seorang wanita berambut merah yang sedang membelakangiku ketika aku membuka pintu tempat ruang terbuka ini..." balas Natsu sambil menyandarkan punggung miliknya ke punggu Erza hingga posisi mereka berdua tatapannya berlawanan arah.

"..." Erza kembali dalam lamunannya.

"Punggung wanita berambut merah ini ternyata benar-benar hangat...sepertinya aku akan tertidur pulas jika aku terlalu lama bersandar dipunggung ini...hahaha..." kata Natsu yang mencoba menghibur Erza.

"Natsu, cara menghiburmu itu benar-benar aneh...hmpf..." kata Erza dengan tawanya yang sedang ditahan.

"Erza, kau marah seperti itu hanya karena Loke bertanya tentang hal yang menyangkut urusanmu...dia hanya keceplosan karena terkejut ketika-" Natsu terhenti karena pembicaraannya terpotong.

"Aku tidak marah Natsu" kata Erza.

"Bokis dah!" balas Natsu sambil mengayunkan pundaknya kebelakang hingga Erza terdorong ke depan.

"Menyebalkan sekali kau ini!" Erza jadi merajuk gara-gara diperlakukan Natsu seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, biar tambah menyebalkan...aku akan **...hahhaa...hahaha...** " Natsu membalikan badan dan langung menggelitik pinggangnya dari belakang hingga Erza terbangun dari duduknya.

" **Kyaaa! hahaha...Natsu hentikan! Geli! hahahha..."** Erza kegelian hingga bulir air matanya keluar sambil berlarian kesana-kemari karena terus dikejar oleh gelitikan Natsu.

"Sepertinya aku tahu titik lemah dari teknik Judo milikmu ini...hahaha..." Natsu terus mengikuti arah berlariannya karena kedua tangganya masih menggelitik bagian pinggang Erza.

" **Menyebalkan! kyahaha! hahaha! Baik, aku menyerah!hahhaa**...hmph..." akhirnya Erza terhenti hingga lelah dan menghela nafasnya setelah penggelitikan yang dilakukan oleh Natsu.

"Maaf, aku terlalu berlebihan melakukannya...sepertinya kau akan membenciku...hmph..." kata Natsu dengan penuh penyesalan ketika Erza yang masih membelakanginya terlemas terhadap gelitikannya tadi.

"Aku terkejut karena baru pertama kalinya seorang anggota memperlakukan ketua kelas musiknya seperti ini" balas Erza yang langsung membalikan badannya hingga berhadapan dengan Natsu.

"Hooh, bagaimana dengan seorang ketua kelas musik yang menyatukan bibirnya sendiri kepada salah satu anggota kelas musiknya?" tanya Natsu dengan sindirannya yang spontanitas.

"Are?! Hmph, ternyata lebih susah untuk melakukan perdebatan denganmu dibanding berdebat dengan Yusaku di waktu sidang kasusku" balas Erza dengan nada menyerahnya.

"Maaf, aku tidak suka dibandingkan dengan orang yang sudah membuat _video_ aksi _pornography_ , hmph dasar..." kata Natsu yang mendongkol.

"Oh ya Natsu, kita-...ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Erza terkejut karena tiba-tiba dipandang tajam oleh Natsu.

"..." Natsu terus memandang tajam kepada Erza.

"..." Erza membalas pandangan tajamnya kepada Natsu.

"Setelah aku lihat-lihat, pandanganmu yang tajam seperti ingin membunuh ini benar-benar sangat cantik...padahal pandangannya masih sama seperti dulu...aku benar-benar bodoh karena dulu aku sedikit membencimu..." tanya Natsu yang kembali bersikap normal bodohnya dan mengusap kepalanya sendiri.

"Sepertinya kau masih sedikit benci dengan cara pandanganku yang tajam ini...hmm..." Erza kembali tersenyum hangat dan _smile eyes._

"Tidak juga, sekarang justru sebaliknya...aku menyukai cara pandangmu yang begitu penuh dengan kewaspadaan..." kata Natsu dengan wajah yang sedikit merona sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

' _ **Aku malu mengakuinya...wajah yang dimilikinya itu terlalu cantik...menurutku dia itu terlalu sempurna jika dilihat dari keseluruhan...'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang terus memperhatikan Erza secara keseluruhan.

' _ **Duk!'**_ "Ita! Sakit Erza! kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" kata Natsu yang mengelus-elus dahinya karena sakit setelah Erza membenturkan dahinya ke bagian dahi Natsu.

"Sekarang kau mulai nakal karena memperhatikanku secara berlebihan sepert itu...hmph..." balas Erza yang sedikit cemberut.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu ayo kita kembali, karena sebentar lagi jam mata pelajaran selanjutnya akan segera dimulai...kau juga tidak bisa terus-terusan berada ditempat ini karena renunganmu itu..." ajak Natsu sambil menuntun tangan Erza untuk membawan masuk dan meninggalkan ruang tempat terbuka.

"T-tunggu, aku ini duduk dikelas – 2! Jam mata pelajaranku bukan sekarang, tapi setengah jam lagi,Natsu!" balas Erza yang sedang mengikuti langkah Natsu ketika menuntun tangannya.

"Aku akan bolos setengah jam untuk menemanimu **...jhahaha...hahaha...** " Natsu menghiraukannya dan terus membawanya berlarian kesana-kemari.

* * *

 **=To be Continue=**

* * *

 _ **~Terima Kasih Sudah Membaca~**_


	10. Ghost of Stage

**_~Ghost of Stage~_**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by indranevareth**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : [Erza S - Natsu D], Lucy H. Gray F, Juvia L, L. Loke**

 **Genre : _Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship_**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 ** _Ujian tengah smester telah selesa, semua para murid SMA Higashi diliburkan selama satu minggu setelah selesai menghadapi ujian smesternya. Erza bersama anggota kelas musiknya melakukan liburan untuk pergi ke kampung halaman kelahirannya yaitu Hiroshima. ketika sudah sampai disana Erza bertemu dengan teman lamanya yang telah menjadi artist fenomenal di Jepang, namun ada kendala tertentu ketika artis itu ingin melakukan konsernya. Akhirnya Erza ikut turun tangan untuk membantu artist tersebut dalam sebuah konser.  
_**

 ** _~Mohon maaf jika dalam Fic ini Author sedikit melakukan Crossover dengan realita, karena mencantumkan tiga gadis Idol Group yang sedang fenomenal bernama BABYMETAL dan Group Band pendukungnya :D~_**

 ** _~Selamat Membaca~_**

* * *

 _ **Author sarankan sebelum membaca fic ini.  
Siapkan situs Dailymotion, karena di Youtube sudah dihapus karena pihak amuse-inc sendiri.  
Kalau menemukan BABYMETAL Live Bixton London 2014, lebih baik di tonton dulu. jika tidak pembaca bakalan gak ngerti...hehe... :p  
**_

* * *

 **2016** **年** **6** **月** **25** **日** **( 25 Juni 2016 ) 10.20 PM**

Cerita sebelumnya di acara _Summer Sonic 2016._ Saat ini acara telah selesai, para Juri dalam acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ akan mengumumkan hasil voting mereka dalam kategori musisi terbaik di acara tersebut.

"Baiklah Semuanya! Acara _Summer Sonic_ tahun ini kita telah menyaksikan para _Group Band_ yang telah tampil, mereka semua cukup hebat dalam aksi panggungnya. Namun dalam penilaian masalah _Performance_ kita serahkan semuanya kepada para Juri untuk mengumumkan siapa yang terbaik di antara semuanya. Silahkan untuk para Juri mengumumkan kepada semuanya" kata Panitia acara tersebut yang mempersilahkan tiga orang Juri untuk naik ke atas panggung.

' ** _Kprok-kprok-kprok'_** sambutan yang meriah dari ribuan penonton untuk tiga orang Juri yang telah naik ke atas panggung.  
 _"Wah, siapa kira-kira yang akan memenangkannya ya?"  
"Aku bertaruh untuk Erza Scarlet karena dia Guitarist yang sangat cantik di Fukuoka"  
"Bodoh! ini bukan masalah kecantikan! Mereka menilai untuk Performance dari setiap anggota Group Band!"  
"Menurutku pasti Laxus yang akan mendapatkannya"  
"Tapi, diakan sudah kalah dalam Duel Guitar ketika menantang Erza Scarlet"_

"Terima kasih untuk sambutan dari Panitia acara _Summer Sonic 2016_. Baiklah, kami akan mengumumkan hasil penilaian kami dalam acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ ini" kata Juri ke-1.

"Pertama-tama kami akan mengumumkan hasil penilaian untuk para _Vocalist_ dari setiap _Group Band_. Pemenangnya adalah... **Juvia Lockser dari** ** _Group Band D'Fernandes_** **!** Silahkan untuk naik ke atas panggung!" sambung Juri ke-2 yang mengumumkan hasil dari kategori tersebut.

Sudut pandang _Group Band D'Fernandes_ ketika mereka menyaksikan para Juri dari jarak cukup jauh ditempat yang telah disediakan.

"Juvia! Kau mendapatkannya! Cepatlah naik ke atas panggung!" perintah Jellal sambil mendorong Juvia untuk pergi menuju ke atas panggung.

"I-iya sabar Jellal- _ni_ , baiklah Juvia akan naik ke atas panggung...hmm..." kata Juvia sambil meninggalkan tempatnya hingga akhirnya Juvia naik ke atas panggung acara.

Kembali ke sudut panggung acara _Summer Sonic 2016_.

"Juvia Lockser, ini terimalah piagam penghargaan dari kami. Kau berhasil membuat kami terhanyut dalam suaramu yang indah itu. Kau menari-nari di atas panggung sambil memainkan sebuah _Violin_. Itu benar-benar sangat indah, kami menjulukimu sebagai _Lady of Singer_ " kata Juri ke-3 sambil menyerahkan piagam penghargaan berlabel emas kepada Juvia.

"Terima kasih" dengan senang hati Juvia menerima piagam penghargaan tersebut.

"Nona Lockser, apakah ada sambutan kata-kata untuk menyapa ribuan penonton yang telah menyaksikan keberhasilanmu ini?" kata Juri ke-1.

"Baiklah, Juvia mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya karena telah menyaksikan penampilan dari _Group Band D'Fernandes_. Dan juga untuk Jellal- _ni_ yang telah membantu Juvia hingga memberanikan diri untuk tampil di acara ini. Hanya itu saja...Terima Kasih...hmm..." kata Juvia yang telah melakukan sambutan untuk para penonton yang menyaksikan keberhasilannya, lalu Juvia undur diri untuk meninggalkan panggung.

"Itu tadi adalah penghargaan dalam kategori _Vocalist_ terbaik dari para _Group Band_ " kata Juri-1.

"Untuk selanjutnya, kami akan mengumumkan hasil akan mengumumkan hasil penilaian untuk para _Drummer_ dari setiap _Group Band_. Sebenarnya kami mengalami cukup kesulitan dalam sebuah penilaian hingga kami bertiga berunding cukup lama. Kami sempat berdebat dalam kategori tersebut, diantaranya untuk _Fairy Higashi, D'Eclips,_ dan _The Fourth Herous_. Dari hasil akhir penilaian yang sempat kami rundingkan dengan begitu lama, ternyata pemenangnya adalah **Ishikawa Maeda** dari _Group Band D'Eclips_ ! Silahkan untuk naik ke atas panggung!" kata Juri ke-2.

Sudut pandang _Group Band D'Fernandes_ ketika mereka menyaksikan para Juri dari jarak cukup jauh ditempat yang telah disediakan. Mereka sedang mendengar sambutan dari sang pemenang dalam kategori tersebut.

"Aku tidak menyangka _Fairy Higashi_ masuk dalam nominasi untuk kategori _Drummer_ terbaik" kata Jellal yang membuka pembicaraan ketika menyaksikan hasil pengumuman tersebut.

"Jellal, kau benar-benar payah! Apa kau tidak merasa kecewa karena tidak masuk nominasi kategori _Drummer_ terbaik?" kata Laxus sdang menyindiri Jellal yang berada disampingnya.

"Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya? Aku hanya seorang _Edisional_ , tapi kategori _Edisional_ itu tidak ada. Yang membuatku heran waktu di panggung, ada seorang _Guitarist_ yang ingin mengambil alih posisiku...hmm..." balas Jellal dengan nada santai yang diucapkannya.

" **Brisik!"** bentak Laxus yang merasa tersindir.

"Coba kalau ada kategori _Violist_ terbaik, pasti Jellal- _ni_ yang menang...hmm..." kata Juvia yang memuji sang kakak.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendengar kategori _Bassist_ terbaik, sepertinya aku yang akan mendapatkannya...hmm..." sambung Lyon Vastia yang sedang percaya diri.

"Juvia harap Gray- _kun_ yang akan menang...hmpf..." kata Juvia yang menjutek.

Kembali ke sudut panggung acara _Summer Sonic 2016_.

"Selanjutnya, kami akan mengumumkan hasil akan mengumumkan hasil penilaian untuk para _Bassist_ dari setiap _Group Band_. Ini benar-benar mengejutkan kami bertiga, karena persaingan ketat dari dua orang _Bassist_ untuk para _Group Band_ yang telah tampil. Nominasinya dari dua _Group Band_ , yaitu _D'Eclips_ dan _The Fourth Herous_ ," kata Juri ke-1.

"Dari hasil akhir penilaian yang kami putuskan, ternyata pemenangnya adalah... **Yusato Kenji** **dari** ** _Group Band The Fourth Herous_** **!** Silahkan untuk naik ke atas panggung!" kata Juri ke-2.

Sudut pandang _Group Band D'Fernandes_ ketika mereka menyaksikan para Juri dari jarak cukup jauh ditempat yang telah disediakan. Mereka sedang mendengar sambutan dari sang pemenang dalam kategori tersebut.

"Eh?! Jangankan menang, masuk nominasi pun tidak" kata Lyon yang sedang mendongkol.

"Padalah harusnya yang menang itu Gray- _kun_ , hmm..." kata Juvia yang mengerutkan alisnya karena perasaan kecewa.

"Hahaha, setidaknya kau sudah memenangkan kategori _Vocalist_ terbaik yang mewakili kita Juvia" kata Laxus.

"Selanjutnya kita akan mendengar nominasi dalam kategori _Guitarist_ terbaik, aku tidak sabar siapa yang terpilih" kata Jellal yang terfokus mendengarkan para Juri.

"Kau benar, gara-gara aku menantang Erza Scarlet, rasa percaya diriku sedikit turun. Tapi untuk sang pemenang, para Juri itu yang akan menentukan" sambung Laxus.

Kembali ke sudut panggung acara _Summer Sonic 2016_.

"Baiklah, untuk yang terakhir kami akan mengumumkan hasil akan mengumumkan hasil penilaian untuk para _Guitaris_ dari setiap _Group Band_. Kategori inilah yang membuat kami bertiga sangat tertarik. Nominasinya adalah dari dua _Group Band_ , yaitu _D'Fernandes_ dan _Fairy Higashi_." kata Juri ke-1.

"Kami sangat tertarik melihat Performance dari _Guitarist D'Fernandes_ , lalu dua orang _Guitarist_ dari _Fairy Higashi_. Menurut kami ketiganya sama-sama memiliki corak tersendiri. Namun, ketika melihat penampilan pertama dari sang _Guitarist_ dari _Fairy Higashi_ mungkin bisa dibilang itu adalah kesalan, tapi kami bertiga tetap menilai untuk kesalahan itu. kami memutuskan untuk memberikan penghargaan untuk nominasi dalam kategori _Guitarist_ terbaik malam ini. Laxus Dreyar dari _D'Fernandes_ ! Silahkan untuk maju kedepan!" kata Juri ke-2.

Sudut pandang _Group Band D'Fernandes_ ketika mereka menyaksikan para Juri dari jarak cukup jauh ditempat yang telah disediakan. Mereka sedang mendengar sambutan dari sang pemenang dalam kategori tersebut.

" **Yeah!** Ini penghargaan pertamaku di Jepang!" kata Laxus yang sedang merasa senang.

"Wah, selamat ya Laxus- _san_...hmm..." kata Juvia yang terkagum kepada Laxus.

' _ **Andai saja yang bermain bukan Ernest...mungkin Erza yang akan menang...tapi sudahlah, banyak hal yang telah terjadi...meskipun begitu Erza sudah datang kemari dan melakukan yang terbaik demi Group Band yang telah dibangun olehnya...'**_ gumam Jellal ketika mengingat hal-hal yang terjadi sebelumnya.

"Laxus, cepat kau maju ke atas panggung. Kalau tidak penghargaanmu akan dibatalkan" sambung Lyon.

"Baik, aku akan mengambilnya untuk mewakili _Group Band_ kita...hahaa..." kata Laxus sambil berlarian untuk menuju ke atas panggung.

Kembali ke sudut panggung acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ dimana Laxus telah berada di atas panggung untuk menerima penghargaan yang telah di dapatnya.

"Laxus Dreyar, selamat atas keberhasilanmu menjadi _Guitarist_ yang terbaik untuk acara ini. Kami berikan piagam penghargaan ini sekaligus sebuah julukan untukmu, _Amazing of Guitar_ itulah julukanmu saat ini...selamat!..." kata Juri ke-2 sambil menyerahkan piagam penghargaan berlabel emas kepada Laxus.

"Terima kasih" dengan senang hati Laxus menerima penghargaan yang telah di dapat olehnya.

"Laxus Dreyar, kami menjulukimu _Amazing of Guitar_ karena melihat aksimu untuk menantang para _Guitarist_ dari setiap _Group Band_ yang mengikuti acara besar seperti ini. Dan bagi kami, itu sangat menakjubkan karena kau telah menguji mental semua _Guitarist_ untuk melakukan unjuk gigi dengan kemampuan yang dimilikinya. Itu semua menjadi nilai tambahan untukmu meskipun kau telah dikalahkan dalam sebuah _Duel Guitar_ , tapi kau tidak egois untuk menerima kekalahanmu itu. Jadi selamat untukmu" kata Juri ke-3.

' ** _Kprok-kprok-kprok'_** sambutan yang meriah dari ribuan penonton untuk keberhasilan Laxus Dreyar. _  
"Alasannya begitu ternyata"  
"Iya, meskipun terlihat Temprament orang yang bernama Laxus itu tidak egois"  
"Tapi, aku tetap menginginkan Erza Scarlet yang memenangkan julukan itu"  
"Mau bagaimana lagi?semua keputusan ada pada para Juri itu"  
"Benar, kita tidak bisa menyangkalnya karena ketiga Juri itu lebih professional dari kita"_

Salah satu Panitia yang ada di acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ telah naik ke atas panggung untuk menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Maaf menggangu sebentar, malam ini kita telah kedatangan tamu yang istimewa. Bilau adalah seorang Presdir dari Perusahaan _Amuse-inc_ yang menyediakan jasa manajement artist dan musisi. Beliau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu di acara _Summer Sonic 2016_. Untuk Pak Tatsuro Hatanaka, kami persilahkan untuk naik ke atas panggung" kata Panitia.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada para panitia acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ , karena sudah memberikanku kesempatan di acara ini. Sebenarnya aku datang kemari untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kontrak dalam pembuatan sebuah _Group Band_ baru yang akan kami bangun, tentunya atas nama perusahaan kami yang bernama _Amuse-inc_. Sekarang ini kami sedang membutuhkan seorang musisi lokal setiap daerah, dengan kata lain kami akan melakukan sebuah cabutan untuk membentuk sebuah _Group Band_ baru yang akan di terbitkan oleh perusahaan kami" kata Presdir dalam penjelasan atas kedatangannya.

Sudut pandang _Group Band D'Fernandes_ ketika mereka menyaksikan para Juri dari jarak cukup jauh ditempat yang telah disediakan. Mereka sedang mendengarkan penyampaian Presdir yang sedang berada di atas panggung.

"Apa-apaan orang itu? Dia hanya akan memecah belah sebuah _Group Band_ lokal yang telah mengikuti acara ini, Dasar!" kata Laxus yang telah kembali setelah mendapatkan penghargaan yang di dapat olehnya.

"Laxus- _san_ , sopanlah sedikit. Beliau itu adalah Presdir dari salah satu Perusahaan yang cukup besar dalam bidang dunia hiburan" sambung Juvia.

"Sepertinya, orang itu akan melakukan sebuah pencabutan kepada orang yang telah memenangkan penghargaan dalam acara ini" kata Lyon.

"Aku rasa tidak, melihat dari cara bicaranya itu sepertinya sedang tertarik pada seseorang untuk dicabut olehnya dalam sebuah pembentukan _Group Band_ baru yang akan diterbitkan oleh orang itu" sambung Jellal.

"Jellal, setahuku orang itu sedang mengalami masalah dalam perusahaan yang telah dikelola olehnya. Itu adalah jalan pintas dari sebuah perusahaan dalam bidang manajemen artist dan musisi untuk membangunnya kembali berusahaan itu sendiri. Benar-benar payah cara yang dilakukannya...hahaha..." kata Laxus sedang menyindir Presdir yang sedang berada di panggung acara.

Kembali ke sudut panggung acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ dimana seorang Presdir tersebut kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan dan tujuan kedatangannya.

"Kami dari perusahaan _Amuse-inc_ telah menyaksikan acara ini dari awal sampai akhir. Begitu juga dengan para pemenang untuk penghargaan dalam kategori-kategori tertentu, acara ini benar-benar sangat hebat. Tapi kedatangan kemari bukan untuk melakuan cabutan kepada orang-orang yang telah mendapatkan penghargaan dari acara ini" Presdir itu menghentikan pembicaraannya sejenak.

Ucapan-ucapan yang terlontar dari ribuan penonton yang saling berunding dengan yang lainnya.  
 _"Apa maksudnya? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti"  
"Benar, padahal jika ingin melakukan sebuah cabutan tinggal mengambil saja dari orang-orang yang telah mendapatkan penghargaan itu"_

"Perusahaan kami sedang mencari seorang _Guitarist_ wanita yang sedang ramai dibicarakan disurat kabar berita dalam acara _Live House Fukuoka_ awal bulan ini. Mereka memberikan julukan sang _Guitarist_ wanita itu adalah _Fairy of Guitar_ , **Erza Scarlet!** kami ingin kau naik ke atas panggung untuk berunding dengan kami" akhirnya Presdir itu menyampaikan tujuan yang sebenarnya.

Sudut pandang _Group Band D'Fernandes_ yang telah mendengar ucapan dari Presdir tersebut.

"Erza Scarlet! ternyata orang itu tertarik padanya!" kata Laxus yang terkejut.

"Erza- _san_ orang yang paling di cari di perusaan itu ternyata" sambung Juvia yang ikut terkejut.

' ** _Apa Presdir itu tidak memiliki perasaan terhadap Erza? karena saat ini Erza sedang ingin mewujutkan cita-citanya dengan Natsu dan yang lainnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika Erza mendengar apa yang dibicarakan oleh Presdir itu tentang dirinya. Aku bersyukur Erza telah pulang duluan sebelum kami berempat karena telah menyelesaikan permasalahan yang di alami oleh Ernest'_** gumam hati Jellal dalam lamunannya.

Kembali ke sudut panggung acara _Summer Sonic 2016_ dimana Laxus telah berada di atas panggung untuk menerima penghargaan yang telah di dapatnya.

"Maaf Pak Perdir, tadi saya telah diberi tahu seseorang. Katanya Erza Scarlet bersama para personilnya dari _Group Band Fairy Higashi_ sudah pulang duluan dan meninggalkan acara ini" kata Panitia acara tersebut.

"Begitu ya, sayang sekali. Sebelumnya kami telah melihat aksi panggung wanita yang bernama Erza Scarlet itu. Dia benar-benar _Guitarist_ wanita yang menakjubkan setelah menyaksikan penampilannya yang terakhir. Gayanya khas yang membuat semua orang terpesona padanya. Kami tidak menilai penampilan atau pun kecantikannya, tapi bakat yang dimilikinya itu benar-benar luar biasa. Kami dari Perusahaan _Amuse-inc_ sangat tertarik dengan bakat yang dimilikinya itu. Kami juga berniat untuk membuat kontrak dengannya untuk menjadi artist terkenal dalam sebuah album _Group Band_ yang baru. Baiklah, mungkin kami akan menemukannya dilain waktu. Maaf sudah mengganggu kalian semua yang sedang menyaksikan acara ini. Terima kasih" akhirnya Presdir itu undur diri dan meninggalkan panggung.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **9** **月** **15** **日** **( 15 September 2015) 03.00 PM**

Suasana petang yang ramai dilorong koridor SMA Higashi, dimana semua murid telah menyelesaikan ujian tengah smester dan menerima hasil raport untuk nilai mereka masing-masing.

Ucapan para murid yang sedang berjalan dikoridor sambil melihat hasil raportnya.  
 _"Nilai A, cukup memuaskan untukku...hmm.."  
"Aku mendapatkan nilai B, tapi itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali"  
"Kenapa hanya aku saja yang pas-pasan, nilai rata-rataku C semua, hmph..."  
"Aku juga, ternyata SMA Higashi memang ketat dalam masalah penilaian"_

"Lucy, kenapa sikapmu seperti itu?" tanya Lisanna kepada Lucy yang sedang bersandar dekat pintu kelas 1 – 2 dengan guratan wajahnya yang menunjukan bahwa Lucy sedang mengalami kesuraman dalam hidupnya.

"Hehehe...hehehe...menyebalkan, aku mendapatkan nilai D dari mata pelajaran Matematika, Sastra dan Budaya Jepang juga mendapatkan nilai D. Semuanya rata-rata C, hanya Bahasa English saja yang A+. Ini gawat, aku harus melakukan remedial dari kedua mata pelajar itu" kata Lucy dalam keadaan suram gelap gulita.

"Eto...nanti aku akan membantumu agar kau lulus dalam remidialmu itu Lucy, tenanglah masih ada aku...hmm..." kata Lisanna yang membujuk Lucy dalam keadaan suramnya.

"Lisanna, Selamat ya...Kau akhirnya menjadi Juara Umum di angkatan 2016. Kami sangat bangga padamu" kata teman wanita yang sekelas dengannya kebetulan lewat untuk keluar kelas.

"Terima kasih...hmm..." balas Lisanna dengan membinarkan senyumannya.

" **Kyaa! Lisanna! Pinjamkan aku otakmu itu! ayo kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit untuk oprasi penukaran otak!"** Lucy benar-benar prustasi dengan nilai ujiannya yang di dapat hingga mengayun-ayunkan tubuh Lisanna.

"Lucy hentikan, aku sangat pusing" balas Lisanna dengan matanya yang berputar-putar karena perlakuan Lucy.

"Yooh, Luce! Kenapa kau masih disini? kita akan segera berlatih dikelas musik kita" itu adalah Natsu yang diikuti Gray dan Loke dari belakang untuk menghampirinya.

"Yokatta! Sepertinya masih ada tiga orang yang menemani nilaiku yang suram ini, iyakan Natsu? Gray? Loke?" tanya Lucy dalam perasaan senangnya ketika bertemu dengan orang bodoh bernama Natsu dan kedua orang yang sedang mendampinginya.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" jawab Natsu yang meresa heran dengan sikap Lucy yang tiba-tiba begitu senang hingga melebarkan matanya.

" **Kau jangan bohong padaku! Bukankah selama ini nilai ujian harianmu sangat buruk?! Pasti nilai ujian tengah smestermu juga akan ikut buruk, Iyakan?!"** bentak Lucy karena sikap Natsu yang tidak peka terhadapnya.

"Nilai ujianku? Maksudmu ini?" dengan polosnya Natsu memperlihatkan nilai raport hasil ujian tengah smesternya.

" **KYAA! BOKIS DAH! Orang bodoh ini rata-rata mendapatkan nilai B! Nilai A juga ada! Kenapa bisa seperti itu?! Jawab aku!** " Lucy mengalami sport Jantung karena tidak menyangka akan nilai Natsu yang begitu memuaskan.

"Wanita pirang berayun-ayun ini benar-benar menyebalkan, salah dia sendiri kenapa tidak mau ikut belajar kelompok dengan kita bertiga? Aku juga sedang berusaha mengejar nilai-nilaiku yang begitu buruk sebelumnya...hmph..." kata Natsu dengan keluhan jengkelnya terhadap sikapnya Lucy.

"Lokke...hmm..." Lucy dengan nada lembutnya telah membinarkan senyuman menghasut dan penuh maksud kepada Loke.

"Kau ingin melihat nilaiku juga Lucy?...hmm..." dengna pandangan Polosnya Loke langsung menunjukan nilai hasil ujian tengah smesternya.

" **KYAA! Kenapa bisa begini?! Nilaimu juga B semua! Curang!"** Lucy semakin kesal dengan perbandingan nilainya.

"Aku hanya sedikit beruntung...hmm..." balas Loke dalam keadaan coolnya.

"..." tatapan Lucy yang penuh dengan kecurigaan kepada Gray yang dalam keadaan tampang polosnya seolah-olah seperti orang bodoh.

"Kenapa dia melihatku seperti itu?" bisik tanya Gray kepada Loke dan Natsu dalam keadaan polosnya itu.

"Mana aku tahu, dia memang selalu bersikap seperti itu pada kita bertiga" jawab Natsu yang sama polosnya dengan wajah Gray.

"Sepertinya Lucy sedang jatuh cinta padamu Gray, padahal kau sudah punya Juvia...hmm..." kata Loke dalam keadaan cool.

" **Jangan pura-pura padaku seperti itu! Tunjukan hasil nilai ujianmu Gray!"** bentak Lucy yang sedikit memaksa pada Gray.

" **Eeeeh?!"** Gray terkejut ketika dibentak oleh Lucy seperti itu hingga melayangkan lebaran nilai raportnya ke udara.

Lembaran nilai raport Gray perlahan melayang kesana-kemari hingga mendarat di lantai.

" **KYAA! Dunia semakin tidak adil! Kenapa Gray mendapatkan nilai A semua?!"** akhirnya Lucy terkapar pingsan karena tiga orang yang dianggap bodoh olehnya mendapatkan hasil nilai yang begitu memuaskan.

"Sugoii...Gray, kau benar-benar hebat...hmm..." ucapan Lisanna yang sedang kagum dengan hasil nilai yang di dapat oleh Gray.

"Aku sendiri malu mengakuinya, Gray mendapatkan rangking-1 dikelas kita. Aku kira Gray akan jadi Juara Umum, ternyata yang mendapatkan Juara Umum adalah kau Lisanna **...hahaha...hahaha...** " sambung Natsu dengan tawa riangnya yang khas.

"Lisanna dan tiga orang bodoh itu sedang berhianat padaku" gumam Lucy yang menggerutu sendirian sambil mendongkol dipojok ruang kelas.

"Eh?! **Ghaaaaa!** " teriak Natsu yang terkejut.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan banyak murid satu angkatan sedang berlarian dikoridor untuk menyerbu seseorang yang sedang berjalan dikoridor itu sendiri.  
 _"Kyaa! Erza-senpai! Bagaimana kabarmu?"  
"Aku dengar Erza-senpai menjadi Juara Umum untuk angkatan 2015"  
"Sugoii, Erza-senpai sangat hebat!"  
"Erza-senpai, minta tanda tanganya dong!"  
"Iya, aku juga...bla...bla...bla..."_

"Eh?! A-aku..." Erza serba salah karena dikerumun oleh banyak murid dan ditanyai ini itu.

"Kenapa mereka semua menginjaku seperti ini?" kata Natsu yang terkapar dilantai dalam keadaan sekarat karena terinjat-injak oleh grombolan murid yang sedang berlarian.

"Kalau masalah kepandaian Erza sudah tidak aneh untukku, tapi yang membuatku terkejut sekarang ini Erza menjadi begitu terkenal...hmm..." sambung Loke yang sedang bersandar ditembok dekat koridor kelas.

"Mungkin itu semua berkat hasil usaha dalam menyelesaikan kasusnya waktu itu, dulu reputasinya sangat hancur ketika Yusaku masih menjabat sebagai murid teladannya" sambung Gray ketika sedang memperhatikan senyuman Erza yang begitu berbinar dihadapan semua orang yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Aku dengar dari orang-orang yang pro terhadap Erza, mereka semua mengatakan bahwa orang yang menghancurkan reputasi Erza selama satu setengah tahun ini adalah Yusaku sendiri. Tapi berkat keberhasilannya, Erza sekarang benar-benar terbebas dari reputasi buruknya itu" sambung Loke yang ikut memperhatikannya.

"Kau benar, Erza benar-benar wanita yang sangat kuat dalam menghadapi kehidupan masa sekolahnya selama ini" sambung Lucy yang sedang menghayati suasana hatinya.

"Syukurlah, aku melihat wajah Erza- _san_ penuh dengan kebahagian. Aku ikut senang melihat Erza- _san_ tersenyum lepas seperti itu...hmm..." Lisanna ikut senang ketika melihat Erza dalam keadaan tertawa lepas.

"Kalian bertiga bagaimana? Aku ingin melihat hasilnya...hmm..." kata Erza yang telah menghampiri Natsu yang sedang bersama Gray dan Loke.

"Ini semua berkat bantuanmu Erza, kita bertiga mendapatkan hasil nilai yang cukup memuaskan...hahaha...hahahha..." jawab Natsu dengan tawanya.

"Erza, terima kasih untuk cara belajarmu yang benar-benar efektif itu. Kau pasti akan terkejut karena dikelas kita Gray mendapatkan rangking-1...hmm..." sambung Loke.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak menyangkanya. Kalau aku ingat-ingat ketika sedang ujian. Kenapa soal-soal itu begitu sangat mudah?" kata Gray dalam wajah polos bodoh sambil menggaruk-garukan kepalanya sendiri di depan Lucy.

" **Kenapa tidak bilang padaku kalian bertiga belajar kelompok bersama Erza!"** bentak Lucy yang tiba-tiba kembali kesal kepada mereka bertiga.

"Eh?! Padahal aku sudah menyampaikannya pada Natsu untuk mengajakmu" kata Erza yang terkejut melihat Lucy yang tiba-tiba marah.

"Aku berusaha memberitahunya waktu itu, tapi wanita pirang berayun-ayun ini benar-benar keras kepala" kata Natsu yang menyudutkan pandangan polosnya kepada Lucy.

 _-Natsu Flashback P.O.V-_

 _Satu minggu sebelum menjelang ujian Natsu bersama Loke dan Gray tiba-tiba masuk ke kelas 1 – 2 untuk menghampiri Lucy yang sedang belajar sendirian diruang kelas. Keadaan Lucy saat itu terlihat seperti orang yang sangat pintar karena sedang memakai kaca mata untuk belajar, sedangkan ekspresi wajah mereka bertiga ketika menghampiri Lucy benar-benar sangat polos._

" _Luce, kau sedang apa? Mau ikut dengan kami tidak?" tanya Natsu ketika menghampirinya._

" _Aku tidak bisa ikut dengan kalian, aku sedang sibuk belajar" jawab Lucy yang menolak ajakan Natsu._

" _Kami akan mengadakan belajar kelompok" sambung Gray dengan tampang polosnya yang membuat Lucy tidak percaya dengan kata-kata itu._

" _Jika ada Lucy, belajar kelompok pasti akan terasa lebih menyenangkan...hmm..." sambung Loke yang tiba-tiba meraih salah satu tangan Lucy._

" ** _Kyaa! kalian hanya menggangguku! Pergi sana!"_** _bentak Lucy yang konsentrasinya buyar hingga melempar buku-buku yang ada dimejanya._

" ** _Ghaaaa!"_** _mereka bertiga lari terbirit-birik karena terkena serangan buku-buku yang dilempar oleh Lucy._

 _Lalu mereka bertiga kembali ke perpustakaan dimana Erza sedang berada disana untuk membantu mereka bertiga dalam belajar kelompoknya._

" _Erza..." kata mereka bertiga serentak dalam keadaan babak belur._

" _Are?! Kemana Lucy? Bukankah kalian akan membawanya kemari?" kata Erza yang terus bertanya kepada mereka bertiga yang sedang babak belur._

" _Kami menyerah" kata mereka bertiga yang merengek seperti anak kecil._

Normal P.O.V

"Begitulah ceritanya waktu kami mengajak Lucy..." kata Natsu yang cemberut setelah menceritakan semuanya kepada Erza.

" **Erza! semua ini salahmu karena memberikan amanat kepada tiga orang ini!"** bentak Lucy kepada Erza.

"Eh? A-ku..." Erza serba salah menghadapi sikap Lucy sekarang ini.

Konferensi trio bodoh menurut versi Lucy telah dilaksanakan oleh mereka bertiga dalam jarak tiga langkah dari Lucy sendiri. Mereka bertiga saling menopang pundaknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka bakat bodohku yang terpendam ini benar-benar hebat" kata Gray dengan pandangan polosnya ketika berunding.

"Kau benar, untung saja rambut kita ini tidak pirang" sambung Natsu dalam rundingannya.

"Hmpf...pirang? semua itu tidak ada hubungannya" Loke sedikit tertawa dalam rundingannya.

"Mungkin dia hanya memamerkan dada berayun-ayunnya itu ketika sedang menghadapi ujian tengah smester" sambung Natsu.

"Trik memamerkan dada itu sudah kuno, karena pengawas ujian sekarang ini sangat tegas dan normal" sambung Gray.

" **Tidak perlu berunding seperti itu! Aku sudah mendengarnya!"** bentak Lucy dengan tanda empat siku-siku dibelakang kepalanya.

"Semuanya, maaf aku harus pulang duluan untuk membantu Ibuku ditoko...Permisi...hmm..." kata Lisanna yang undur diri dan langsung meninggalkan mereka berlima.

"Hati-hati pulangnya Lisanna?" kata Lucy yang melambaikan tangannya kepada Lisanna.

"Oh ya, apa kalian mau ikut aku ke Hiroshima besok?" tanya Erza kepada anggota kelas musiknya.

"Hiroshima?" tanya Gray.

"Iya, karena mulai besok kita akan libur satu minggu penuh. Kita akan menghabiskan waktu liburan kita disana. Itu juga jika kalian mau...hmm..." kata Erza dengan alasan liburnya.

"Masalah penginapan kita tinggal akan dimana Erza?" kata Loke.

"Kalian akan tinggal dirumahku yang ada di pedesaan, itu bekas rumahku dulu. Rumahnya cukup dekat dengan rumah Nenekku...hmm..." Jawab Erza.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan, baiklah Erza aku ikut" sambung Lucy yang tiba-tiba suasana hatinya menjadi senang.

"Baiklah, karena ketuka kelas musik sudah mengajak kita. Kami harus menerima tawarannya itu...hmm..." sambung Loke dengan gaya coolnya.

"Aku ngikut" kata Gray dengan nada singkat.

"Yosh! Jika kalian sudah sepakat. Ayo kita habiskan waktu liburan satu minggu penuh di Hiroshima!" kata Natsu dengan penuh semangat.

"Baiklah, mulai besok pagi kita akan berangkat menaiki _Shinkanzen_ untuk menuju Hiroshima. Karena perjalanan cukup jauh...hmn..." balas Erza.

 _Shinkanzen adalah kereta monorel super cepat yang ada di Jepang._

" **Aye, sir!"** Semuanya sudah sepakat untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan di daerah tersebut.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **9** **月** **16** **日** **( 16 September 2015) 08.30 AM**

Suasana di dalam _Shinkanzen_ yang sedang melaju dengan sangat cepat dari untuk menuju ke daerah Hiroshima. Juvia akhirnya ikut pergi kesana karena diberi tahu oleh Gray, saat ini mereka semua duduk secara berpasangan karena tempat duduk di dalam kendaraan tersebut hanya untuk dua orang secara berjajar disebelah kiri dan tempat duduk untuk dua orang secara berjajar disebelah kanan.

" _Sugoii...Shinkanzen_ ternyata benar-benar cepat. Sepertinya kita akan cepat sampai menuju Hiroshima...hahaha..." entah kenapa Lucy tiba-tiba jadi norak hingga orang disekitarnya memperhatikan tingkah laku Lucy.

"Jika kita berangkat dari Tokyo mungkin kita akan sampai ke Hiroshima dengan memakan waktu perjalanan selama empat jam. Karena kita berangkat dari daerah Fukuoka, jadi kita hanya akan memakan waktu jam perjalanan selama tiga jam kurang...hmm..." kata Erza yang duduk dikursi depan muncul secara tiba-tiba dihadapan Lucy.

"Uwekk! kendaraan ini terlalu cepat. Aku benar-benar mual" akhirnya Natsu terkapar karena mabuk sambil bersandar di dekat Jendela.

"Tapi biaya untuk kendaraan seperti ini benar-benar mahal. Kita menghabiskan ongkos sebesar 30.000 ¥...hmph..." kata Gray yang sedang dalam keadaan bete. Jika kita konversikan ke Rupiah, 30.000 ¥ sama dengan Rp.3.120.000,-

 _Sepertinya Author terpaksa harus membongkar pengalaman sendiri. Pengalaman Author ketika masih jadi 'Kenshusei=peserta magang' di Perfectur Fukuoka negara Jepang. Biaya kendaraan itu benar-benar mahal, Author benar-benar terkejut sekaligus menyesal menaiki kendaraan seperti itu hanya gara-gara ketika musim dingin Author pengen banget ke Hiroshima yang terkenal dengan saljunya yang paling tebal hahaha :v, tapi disana sangat menyenangkan kok karena pedesaannya begitu tenan. Kalau tidak percaya...buktikan sendiri, untuk masalah ongkos Author tidak tanggung jawab hahhaha :v._

"Natsu, pinjamkan aku pundakmu. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar, karena semalaman aku membereskan beberapa pakaian untuk satu minggu penuh" **_'tuk'_** tanpa basa-basi Erza yang wajahnya dalam keadaan sedikit pucat langsung menidurkan kepalanya ke bagian pundak Natsu yang sedang duduk disebelahnya dekat jendela.

' ** _Eh?! Langsung tertidur begitu saja...hmph, Erza selalu senaknya seperti ini padaku...Oh ya, sudah lama aku tidak berdekatan seperti ini dengannya selama dua bulan. Karena waktu itu kita benar-benar disibukan dengan aktivitas di kelas musik hingga menjelang ujian smester pun kita sangat disibukan untuk belajar...kalau boleh jujur, aku sangat rindu dengan orang yang sedang bersandar di pundakku ini...'_** gumam hati Natsu yang baru pertama kali melihat Erza tertidur dalam keadaan polos seperti anak kecil.

"Loke, aku juga pinjam punda-" **_'plek'_** "Eeeeh?! Pria ini sungguh menyebalkan" Lucy duduk berada di belakang Natsu yang sedang bersama Erza. Ketika Lucy sedang berbicara tiba-tiba Loke langsung tertidur di bagian paha Lucy, hingga akhirnya Lucy jadi BT.

"Kalau Gray-kun mau tidur, Juvia bisa meminjamkan paha Juvia...hmm..." tawaran Juvia secara tiba-tiba menawarkan jasa yang tidak penting. Juvia dan Gray duduk bersebrangan dengan Natsu yang sedang bersama saat ini.

"Kau jangan ikut-ikutan kaya Lucy" **_'tap'_** dengan nada yang melemas Gray langsung tertidur dipundak Juvia.

"Sepertinya Gray-kun dan Loke-san sedang lelah...hmm..." kata Juvia yang sedang mengusap rabut hitam laki-laki yang ada disampingnya ketika Gray sedang bersandar kepundak Juvia.

 **11.20 AM**

"Yokatta! akhirnya kita sampai tujuan. Jadi ini daerah Hiroshima. Benar-benar indah...hmm..." kata Lucy yang merasakan kenyamanan ketika keluar dari stasiun bersama mereka dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya di daerah tersebut.

Terdengar ucapan orang-orang Hiroshima yang terkenal dengan logatnya yang begitu kental.  
 _"Bagaimana kabarmu, Minami?"  
"Kabarku baik-baik saja...hmm..."  
"Apakah aku harus menemanimu juga?"  
"Aku tidak keberatan untuk kau temani...hmm..."_

Natsu dan Gray tercengang begitu saja ketika mendengar suara logat asli orang Hiroshima.

"Sudah kuduga, daerah ini logatnya Erza banget..." kata Natsu yang melebarkan matanya menjadi oval.

"Daerah ini penuh dengan Drama, bisa tidak sih mereka berbicara seperti orang normal pada umumnya?" kata Gray yang sedang nyengir karena menurutnya logat orang Hiroshima itu menyebalkan.

"Cara pandang mereka juga tajam sekali,...hmm..." kata Loke yang meniru logat orang Hiroshima.

" **Kalau tidak perlu meniru logat Hiroshima seperti itu Loke! Merinding tahu!"** bentak Lucy dalam mulut bebeknya ketika Loke meniru logat orang Hiroshima, namun terdengar tidak mirip sama sekali seakan-akan logatnya dibuat-buat.

"Jadi ini logat asli orang Hiroshima, Juvia jadi ingin meniru logat ini...hmm..." kata Juvia dalam keadaan polosnya.

"Lebih baik jangan" kata Gray dengan nada dinginnya untuk melarang Juvia.

"Mungkin Natsu waktu itu membenciku karena cara mengajarku kepada para Junior ketika masih di kelas belajar _Guitar_ aku menggunakan logat seperti ini...hmm..." Erza membinarkan senyuman penuh maksudnya kepada Natsu.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Karena pertama kali mendengar logat bicaramu seakan-akan ingin membunuh seseorang, dan juga cara pandangmu yang begitu tajam itu membuatku semakin takut..." kata Natsu yang mendongkol karena penyesalannya.

 _Itulah keanehan yang dirasakan oleh Author ketika pertama kali menginjak daerah Hiroshima. Author sempat berfikir orang-orang Hiroshima itu seperti zaman kerajaan Shogun hahaha :v._

 _Kenapa Author suka Fairy Tail? Selain animenya yang menghibur, Author melihat ketertarikan dalam beberapa logat yang begitu menonjol dalam anime itu._

 _Erza dan Jellal menggunakan logat asli orang Hiroshima meskipun pengisi suaranya entah orang mana, makanya kedua orang itu terlihat dingin namun menghanyutkan._

 _Natsu itu menggunakan logat asli orang Fukuoka karena Author pernah punya teman orang Fukuoka, namanya Hitoshi-san. Sifatnya hampir sama seperti Natsu ketika selama tiga tahun jadi Kenshusei di Jepang._

 _Yang membuat Author paling tertarik adalah Juvia, dia seakan-akan belum tercemar dengan Hogen suatu daerah. Makanya Juvia begitu polos dan Bahasa yang digunakan Juvia adalah Bahasa Asli Jepang. kalau di Indonesia, Juvia itu menggunakan bahasa baku._

 _Kalau karakter yang lain entahlah, karena kalau Author mendatangi semua wilayah yang ada di Jepang hanya karena untuk mengetahui sebuah logat, pasti modal Author akan habis begitu saja :D._

 _Baiklah, mungkin pengalaman orang lain berbeda dengan Author sendiri. Author sudahi dulu cerita dan pengalaman tentang Budaya Jepang :v._

"Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi kampung halamanku setelah lulus SD, ayo kita pergi...hmm..." ajak Erza kepada semuanya.

" **Aye, sir!"**

Mereka semua menaiki sebuah Bis untuk malaju ke daerah pedesaan yang ada di Hiroshima, mereka menuju ke kampung halaman dimana Erza pernah tinggal disana. Akhirnya mereka turun disebuah Halte hingga mereka berjalan kaki dan sampailah ke rumah khas di Jepang dimana Erza pernah tinggal disana.

 **01.00 PM**

"Jadi ini rumahmu, benar-benar sangat nyaman dan juga bersih...hmm..." kata Lucy dalam pandangan pertamanya memasuki rumah Erza yang khas itu.

"Sepertinya Nenekku yang telah mengurus rumah ini meskipun kosong. Perabotannya pun masih ada ternyata. Syukurlah..hmm..." sambung Erza yang sedang bernostalgia dengan rumah asalnya.

"Apa keluarga Scarlet tidak berniat menjual rumah ini sebelumnya?" tanya Gray.

"Tadinya begitu, tapi aku yang melarangnya. Mungkin suatu saat nanti aku ingin tinggal disini setelah aku menikah dengan orang yang akan menjadi suamiku...hmm..." kata Erza.

"Eh?! Kau itu masih SMA, kenapa memikirkan masalah pernikahan?" kata Lucy yang terkejut.

"Sepertinya Natsu tidak perlu memikirkan masalah rumah kalau ingin menikah dengan Erza...hmm..." kata Loke dengan sindirannya.

" **Glek!"** Natsu menelan ludahnya sendiri karena terkejut.  
 ** _'Eh?! Mengejutkan sekali gara-gara Loke bicara seperti itu. Aku benar-benar malu, tapi apakah Erza mau menikah dengan orang sepertiku?...hmph...Natsu, kau harus tabah menghadapi hidupmu sekarang ini yang begitu suram...'_** gumam hati Natsu dalam keadaan wajah yang merah padam.

"Padahal aku hanya bercanda, kenapa dia sangat serius seperti itu?" bisik tanya Loke kepada Gray.

"Entahlah, mungkin orang bodoh ini sedang bermimpi untuk menikah dengan seorang Erza Scarlet" balas bisik Gray yang menyipitkan pandangannya.

" **Ghaaa! Brisik!"** bentak Natsu yang wajahnya masih merah padam.

' ** _Sreek'_** suara pintu yang menuju teras halaman belakang rumah yang telah digeser oleh Lucy.

"Sugoii!...mitte...mitte...Disini ada kolam ikan dan juga banyak tanam bunga dihalaman ini" kata Lucy ketika melihat pemandangan halaman belakang rumah Erza.

"Andai saja kita datang kesini pada saat musim semi, pasti bunga itu akan mekar dengan sangat indah...hmm..." sambung Erza yang bersama mereka berempat ketika mengikuti Lucy dari belakang. Erza melihat bunga-bunga itu sedikit layu karena keadaan musim gugur.

"hmm..." Juvia hanya tersenyum ketika melihat wajah Erza yang sedang bernostalgia.

' ** _tok-tok-tok'_** suara pintu utama depan rumah yang sedang diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Siapa yang datang kemari?" kata Erza yang terkejut ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu utama di depan rumah, lalu Erza bersama yang lainnya pergi menuju pintu utama untuk membukannya.

"Erza-san, lama tidak bertemu...hmm..." tiga gadis yang begitu _Kawaii_ , salah satunya seumuran dengan Lucy dan yang lainnya.

"Eh?! Kalian bertiga itu kalau tidak salah dari _Group Band BABYMETAL_ yang tampil di acara _Metropolitan Rock_ waktu itu. benar-benar suatu kejutan untukku...hmm..." kata Lucy yang tidak menyangka akan kedatangan ketiga gadis kawaii yang sedang fenomenal di Jepang tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Erza.

"Ternya kau mengenal mereka Erza, aku benar-benar terkejut" sambung Loke dalam keadaan terkejutnya.

"Su-chan itu masih tetanggaku. Dia asli orang Hiroshima...hmm..." jawab Erza.

Mode perkenalan _BABYMETAL_ kepada mereka semua, untuk pandangan pertama bisa dibilang cukup lebay.

" **Semuanya perkenalkan kami!"** serentak tiga gadis itu secara bersamaan.

"Saya adalah **Su-Metal Death!** " kata Su-Metal dalam posenya.

"Saya adalah **Yui-Metal Death!** " sambung Yui-Metal.

"Saya adalah **Moa-Metal Death!** " sambung Moa-Metal.

"Kami bertiga adalah **_BABYMETAL DEATH!_** " serentak mereka bertiga dalam gaya khas _BABYMETAL_ yang dinamakan _Fox Sign_ karena tangan tiga gadis itu sedang menyilang.

" **KAWAII!"** kata Lucy dan Juvia secara bersamaan melebarkan matanya.

 _Author sarankan kepada pembaca untuk melihat Youtube dan cari tentang BABYMETAL dalam cara perkenalan mereka bertiga. Author pernah memaparkan kata '_ ** _Death'_** _itu jika dalam pengucapan Bahasa Jepang akan terdengar_ ** _'desu'_** _, itu adalah sebuah penegasan kata yang bisa artikan mereka bertiga itu benar-benar BABYMETAL._

Tiga orang laki-laki itu langsung melesat untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka kepada tiga gadis _BABYMETAL_ itu.

"Saya adalah **Natsu-Metal Death!** " kata Natsu yang meniru gaya tiga gadis tersebut.

"Saya adalah **Gray-Metal Death!** " diikuti oleh Gray.

"Saya adalah **Loke-Metal Death!** " sambung Loke.

"Kami bertiga adalah **_G-N-L METAL DEATH!_** " mereka bertiga serentak dengan tegas untuk meniru gaya _BABYMETAL_.

" **Heeh?!"** Lucy terkejut dengan tingkah laku tiga orang laki-laki dengan tiruan bodohnya itu.

" **KAWAII!"** ** _'kprok-kprok-kprok'_** serentak tiga gadis _Idol Group_ itu bersama Juvia secara bersamaan membinarkan matanya untuk mereka bertiga sambil tepuk tangan.

"E-Erza, aku semakin tidak mengerti dengan sikap tiga gadis itu. Cara mereka terpesona kepada tiga orang bodoh itu terlalu berlebihan. Juvia juga malah ikut-ikutan" kata Lucy yang sedang disamping Erza dengan tanda satu keringat dibelakang kepalanya.

"Sepertinya mereka bertiga menyukainya...hmm..." Erza hanya tersenyum dan memakhlumi keadaan.

"Oh ya, perkenalkan juga. Ini adalah **Lucy-Metal Death!...hahaha...hahaha...** " kata Natsu memperkenalkan Lucy pada tiga gadis itu sambil tertawa secara tebahak-bahak.

" **Sudah cukup untuk kata Death!-Death!-Death! Seperti Itu! Aku masih hidup!"** bentak Lucy.

"Juvia adalah **Juvia-Metal Death!.**..hmm..." kata Juvia yang memperkenalkan dirinya dalam keadaan polos dan menantang.

' ** _Sepertinya aku tidak mengenal mereka berempat'_** gumam hati Lucy dengan wajah penuh dengan rasa menyerah.

"Su-chan, aku sudah mendengar _single_ lagu dari _BABYMETAL_ yang berjudul _Road of Resistance_ itu. Lalu kalian juga melakukan _Tour Eropa di tahun 2015_ , prestasi kalian bertiga benar-benar mengagumkan. Oh ya, kenapa kau bisa tahu aku ada disini?" tanya Erza.

"Tadi aku melihat Erza-san dan yang lainnya sedang berjalan kemari. Aku juga baru pulang untuk berlibur disini setelah menghadapi ujian smester. Aku mengajak Moa-chan dan Yui-chan untuk berlibur di kampung halamanku...hmm..." kata Su.

"Su-chan, ternyata ini Erza-san yang selama ini kau ceritakan. Benar-benar sangat cantik dan juga imut meskipun sudah dewasa...hmm..." meskipun julukannya Yui-Metal, dia adalah tipe orang yang tertarik dengan hal-hal yang menurutnya _Kawaii_ hingga merasakan kegemasan pada tangannya.

"Kau benar Yui-chan, Erza-san benar-benar imut. Bolehkah aku mencubit pipi Erza-san?...hmm..." kata Moa **_'cwit'_** dengan senang hati Erza memberikan pipinya dan tercubit begitu saja oleh Moa. "Kawaii..." kata Moa yang masih mencubitnya.

"Aku juga ingin mencubitnya. Pasti akan tambah Kawaii" **_'cwit'_** Yui juga ikut-ikutan mencubit pipi Erza yang disebelah kiri. "Kawaii" Yui yang paling gemas ketika ikut mencubitnya.

Lucy hanya tersenyum paksa dengan tanda keringat di dahinya, sedangkan Juvia merasa iri kepada Erza karena ingin Juvia ingin di cubit pipinya juga.

"hmm..." Erza hanya membinarkan senyumannya kepada Lucy dan Juvia dalam keadaan berwibawa, padahal Erza sedang ke GR-an karena terlihat ada rona merah diwajahnya.

"Eh?! Erza kawaii?! Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan mata dua gadis itu. Mereka berdua tidak takut sama sekali kepada Erza untuk pandangan pertama" bisik Gray kepada Loke karena terkejut.

"Kalau aku yang mencubitnya pasti aku akan mati" balas bisikan Gray sambil membayangkan dirinya dihantam habis-habisan oleh Erza.

"Tidak juga, aku pernah mencubit pipi Erza" kata Natsu yang secara blak-blakan kepada Loke dan Gray.

" **Bokis dah!"** bentak Loke dan Gray karena merasa iri.

"Oh ya, karena Erza-san dan teman-temannya sudah ada disini, ini ambilah..." Su memberikan enam lembar tiket konser mereka bertiga.

"Tiket VIP? Kenapa kau memberikannya pada kami?" tanya Erza kepada Su.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu Erza-san, karena Erza-san temanku juga. Sambil berlibur kami juga akan mengadakan konser _Zepp - Hiroshima 2016_. Konsernya akan diadakan di dalam gedung _Live House Hiroshima_ pada tanggal 18 September 2016, berarti hari minggu besok. Dengan tiket itu kalian berenam bisa melihat konser kami dari dekat...hmm..." balas Su dengan senyuman imutnya.

"Kau benar-benar artist yang sangat baik Su-chan, dengan senang hati kami menerima tawaranmu. Oh ya, kenapa dadamu itu tidak tumbuh? Padahal Lucy yang seumuran denganmu saja dadanya sedikit lebih berbobot dari pada Erza, tapi kau benar-benar cubby seperti anak kecil...hmm..." Loke secara tiba-tiba menyambut satu tangan Su. Gray dan Natsu hanya nyengir dengan tanda keringat dikepalanya.

"Are?! Loke!" Lucy terkejut dengan tingkah laku Loke yang kurang begitu sopan kepada Su.

"Sugoii! Ternyata Loke-Metal ini benar-benar Kawaii desune...hmm..." Su malah kagum dengan perlakua Loke karena kepolosannya.

" **He'eh?!"** ** _'Apa yang difikirkan oleh Su-chan itu benar-benar membuatku tidak mengerti. Loke itu orang yang mesum, kenapa dibilang Kawaii?'_** gumam Lucy semakin terkejut hingga membalikan badannya sambil merintih dan bercucuran air mata.

"Erza-san, kami pamit dulu. Karena kami bertiga akan melakukan persiapan untuk acara minggu besok. Sampai nanti...hmm...ayo Moa-chan, Yui-chan..." perintah Su kepada mereka berdua untuk pamit undur diri.

"Baiklah, ayoYui-chan. Kita juga haru- **Heeeeh?!** " Moa benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat ke arah Yui.

" **Kawaii!"** Yui kegemasannya benar-benar sudah diluar kendali karena terus-terusan menatap Erza secara berlebihan hingga cahaya sorot matanya membinar begitu terang.

"Ano...Eto..." Erza langsung angkat tangan karena tidak tahu cara menghadapi sorot mata Yui yang telah mengalahkan pandangan tajamnya.

 **10.00 PM**

Malam hari untuk waktunya istirahat mereka berenam setelah selesai dengan makan malamnya. Erza telah menyiapkan enam buah Futon (tempat tidur lesehan ala Jepang) untuk mereka yang ingin beristirahat di ruangan dekat halaman belakang karena ruangan itu cukup luas untuk tempat mereka beristirahat. Akhirnya mereka semua pun tidur pulas setelah Natsu tidur lebih awal karena merasa kelelahan setelah perjalanan mereka dari Fukuoka menuju Hiroshima.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _Untuk pertama kalinya Natsu bermimpi dengan seorang wanita, yang lebih mengejutkan dalam mimpinya itu Natsu sedang bermimpi bersama Erza karena terpengaruh oleh ucapan Loke waktu siang._

" _Natsu, kau boleh membuka kancing-kancing piamaku sekarang...hmm..." kata Erza yang sedang pasrah._

 ** _Eh?! Apa maksud perkataannya itu? aku benar-benar tidak mengerti._**

" _B-bukankah kita masih SMA, Erza?" Natsu benar-benar gugup untuk pertama kalinya sampai-sampai dia berdalih._

" _SMA?Kau itu sudah berumur 26 tahun Natsu. Apa kau tidak ingat kita ini sudah menikah di tahun 2026" kata Erza sambil menunjukan surat pernikahannya dengan Natsu._

" _Kau benar, baiklah Erza aku akan melakukannya" kata Natsu sambil membuka semua kancing piama yang sedang dipakai oleh Erza ketika sedang terbaring pasrah._

 ** _Apakah ini benar-benar mimpi? Tidak mungkin, semuanya terlihat nyata bagiku. Sungguh aku benar-benar sangat gugup._**

" _Erza, boleh aku membuka kaitan penyanggamu ini?" tanya Natsu yang jantungnya berdebar luar biasa ketika Erza dalam keadaan memakai bra hitam miliknya._

" _Kau tidak perlu bertanya seperti itu padaku, kau sekarang ini suamiku Natsu" jawab Erza dalam keadaan pasrah dan pertahanannya sangat terbuka._

" _B-Baiklah kalau begitu...a-aku akan mencoba membuka pengaitnya" Natsu akhirnya berusaha untuk membuka pengait bra yang terletak dibagian depan._

 ** _Ah?! Akhirnya aku berhasil membukannya. Baiklah aku akan menyampingkan bra miliknya ini secara perlahan. Aku sudah siap untuk menjadi Pria Sejati yang Erza inginkan dalam hidupnya._**

 _Detik-detik ketika Natsu ingin melihat dua buah surga dunia yang ada pada diri Erza_ ** _'Glek!'_** _hingga Natsu menelan ludahnya sendiri._

' ** _DUAK!'_** **"Itaaa!"** teriak Natsu yang langsung terbangun dan kesakitan ketika terkena tendangan dari orang yang sedang tidur diatas kepalanya dan ternyata itu adalah kaki Lucy yang masih menempel dikepalanya. Futon itu di jajarkan tiga baris diatasnya dan tiga baris dibawahnya. Natsu sedang berada ditengah barisan paling bawah.

 ** _Lucy! Sakit tahu! Menyebalkan sekali wanita pirang itu...hmph...  
Ternyata hanya mimpi, Syukurlah kalau begitu... _**

**_Baiklah, mimpi yang tadi itu benar-benar mustahil.  
Tidak mungkin Erza mau menikah dengan orang sepertiku._**

Ketika Natsu menyampingkan badannya, dia langsung terkejut.

 ** _Erza?! aku tidak tahu dia tidur disampingku disebelah kiri.  
Karena waktu itu aku menggelarkan Futon lebih awal dan langsung tertidur._**

 ** _Eh?! Erza kenapa kau selalu membuka kancing bagian atas piamamu?  
Pantas saja tadi aku bermimpi yang tidak-tidak...hmph...dasar..._**

 ** _Sekarang aku jadi susah ttidur kalau sudah terbangun seperti ini..._**

Natsu akhirnya keluar dari dalam selimut Futon untuk mengambil air minum yang ada di dapur. Setelah itu Natsu pergi ke halaman belakang dan duduk diteras sambil menggenggam gelas yang berisi air putih yang akan diminum untuk menenangkan fikirannya.

 ** _Tadi, kenapa aku bisa bermimpi bersama Erza seperti itu?  
Padahal sebelumnya aku tidak berfikir mimpiku sampai kesana..._**

 ** _Ah Sudahlah, kalau masalah bermimpi seperti itu aku tidak sengaja melakukannya..._**

Normal P.O.V

' ** _tap'_** "Natsu kau belum-" **_'Brurrrr!'_** tiba-tiba seseorang dari belakang menyampa Natsu sambil menghentak pundaknya hingga Natsu benar-benar terkejut sampai memuntahkan air minum dari mulutnya ke kolam ikan.

' ** _ukuk-uhuk-uhuk'_** "Erza?! kenapa kau mengagetkanku seperti itu?! Dan kau juga kenapa tidak tidur?!hmph...dasar..." tanya Natsu yang sedikit membentaknya ketika menoleh kebelakang.

"Tadi aku pura-pura tidur, padahal aku juga terbangun gara-gara teriakan seorang laki-laki yang sedang tidur disampingku itu...hmm..." Erza akhirnya duduk disebelah Natsu dan menemaninaya.

"Eh?! Baiklah, aku menyerah...hmph..." Natsu langsung mendongkol jika kalah dalam kata-katanya ketika Erza sedang mengatakan alasannya.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau malah duduk disini setelah pergi ke dapur dan-" Erza terhenti dalam pembicaraannya.

"Erza!" kata Natsu yang begitu serius dengan wajahnya itu.

"A-apa?! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Erza langsung kaget ketika melihat raut wajah Natsu yang begitu serius seperti itu.

Suasa terhening sejenang bersamaan angin malam sedang melewat hingga memutar dan langsung pergi.

"Eh?! Natsu tu-tunggu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan padaku?!" Erza langsung terjun ke dalam kegugupannya ketika kedua tangan Natsu sudah menempel dekat kancing piamanya.

"Nanti kau masuk angin, dan juga gara-gara kedua benda milikmu yang sedikit terbuka seperti ini aku jadi bermimpi yang tidak-tidak...hmph..." kata Natsu dengan pandangan polosnya sambil menutup kedua kancing piama yang dipakai oleh Erza yang dalam keadaan terbuka itu.

"Bokis sekali, kau pasti ingin melihat benda milikku" ujian Erza dalam pandangan negatifnya kepada Natsu yang sedang mengancingkan piama miliknya yang terakhir dibagian atas.

"Sayangnya aku belum cukup umur, karena aku masih SMA dan aku juga adik kelasmu. Kau harus mengerti tentang hal itu" kata Natsu dengan nada datarnya.

"Hanya tingga menunggu dua tahun lagi kau bisa mencapai umur 20 tahun" kata Erza.

"Tetap saja aku tidak bisa menyusul umurmu yang 2 tahun lebih tua dariku" balas Natsu yang saat ini berumur 18 tahun. dan Erza sendiri masih 19 tahun.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa kau selalu mempermasalahkan hal seperti itu?" tanya Erza.

"Aku juga harus menghormatimu Erza, karena kau adalah seorang ketua _Group Band_ kami. Makanya aku melakukan sebuah batasan tertentu agar kau tetap fokus dengan cita-citamu itu..." kata Natsu yang sedikit ada rona merah diwajahnya.

"Bolehkah aku-" kata Erza yang ingin mengatakan bahwa ia ingin sekali memeluk Natsu karena sudah lama tidak melakukannya setelah kesibukan aktivitas sampai menjelang ujian tengah smester.

"Tidak mau!" **_'grap'_** kata-kata Natsu benar-benar tidak sesuai. Natsu langsung memeluk wanita yang sedang ada dihadapannya dengan erat sekali karena rasa rindunya kepada Erza dalam kesempatan dan suasana yang selalu dilakukan mereka berdua.

 **Erza P.O.V**

 ** _Natsu, meskipun kau menyangkalnya...  
Kau tidak bisa membohongi perasaanmu itu..._**

 ** _Aku juga tidak bisa menyangkal perasaanku ini...  
Namun, kau selalu saja mengatakan alasan yang lain seperti yang kau katakan tentang batasan..._**

 ** _Yang membuatku tidak mengerti, terkadang kau selalu memperlakukanku seperti seorang kekasih, termasuk seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang ini terhadapku...  
Gara-gara kelakuanmu itu aku jadi terpengaruh hingga aku ingin sekali menyatukan bibirku ini denganmu waktu itu..._**

 ** _Apakah kau takut kehilanganku, Natsu?  
Jika benar seperti itu, aku juga sama..._**

 ** _Mungkin akan terasa memalukan jika aku mengatakan langsung tentang perasaanku ini..._**

 ** _Aku mencintaimu, Natsu..._**

"..." Natsu mengisyaratkan sebuah penolakan dengan cara menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan karena Erza tiba-tiba secara perlahan mendekatkan kembali bibirnya kepada Natsu.

 ** _Eh?! Aku lupa dengan ucapan Natsu, karena tadi aku sedang terbawa suasana...  
Baiklah, itu tadi diluar kendaliku. _**

**_Maafkan aku Natsu..hmm..._**

* * *

 **2016** **年** **9** **月** **18** **日** **( 18 September 2015) 08.00 PM**

Suasana malam hari dalam keramaian orang-orang di depan gedung _Live House Hiroshima_ karena mereka ingin menonton konser _BABYMETAL_ , termasuk Erza dan yang lainnya sedang menunggu antrian untuk memberikan tiket VIP-nya kepada petugas bagian pengambilan tiket.

"Ramai sekali, ternyata tiga gadis _BABYMETAL_ itu memang sangat terkenal" kata Gray yang berada di keramaian orang-orang meskipun masih diluar gedung.

"Sebenarnya kita termasuk orang yang beruntung karena sudah diberika tiket VIP oleh Su-chan, karena tiket seperti ini stocknya sangat terbatas...hmm..." sambung Erza yang sedang berdiri melipat tangannya.

"Aku ingin sekali membeli kaos berlogo _BABYMETAL_ itu, benar-benar sangat gotik. Tapi aku tidak bawa uang banyak" kata Natsu yang sedang mengeluh ketika keadaan finansialnya sangat terbatas.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat aksi tiga gadis yang begitu kawaii itu dalam aksi panggungnya. Waktu di acara _Metropolitan Rock_ mereka hanya membawakan satu lagu saja dari _single_ barunya" sambung Loke.

"Aku hafal semua lagu dari _single_ pertama sampai _single_ yang baru itu. Kalau tidak salah, semuanya ada 13 lagu dari _BABYMETAL_ itu sendiri. Aku juga punya DVD konser aksi panggung yang mereka lakukan secara detail...hmm.." kata Erza dengan dengan senyuman hangatnya ketika menerangkan tentang konser artist tersebut.

"Benarkah? aku kira lagunya hanya beberapa, ternyata sudah sebanyak itu" kata Lucy.

"Semua orang disini berpakaian serba kaos hitam, hanya kami saja yang warna warni..." kata Juvia yang memperhatikan Natsu memakai kaos merah, Gray memakai kaos biru, Loke memakai kaos putih. Juvia sendiri memakai kemeja biru dan Lucy memakai kaos pink bergambar hello kitty. Hanya Erza yang penampilannya paling keren karena postur tubuhnya yang begitu ideal sambil memakai kaos putih berlengan sedikit pendek dan celana Jeans berhias sabuk yang ada banyak logam piramid.

"Jika mereka berpakaian serba hitam seperti itu, berarti mereka itu _Metal Head_ " kata Natsu yang menjelaskan karakteristik seorang penggemar dunia musik.

"Sebenarnya aku sedikit tidak suka dengan para _Metal Head_ karena keangkuhan dan _fanatic_ nya, mereka mengangung-agungkan sebuah _Music Metal_ itu seolah-olah sebagai ritual pujian untuk para dewa. Bisa dikatakan bahwa mereka menganggap _Music Metal_ itu sebagai agama mereka sendiri..." kata Gray dengan nada dinginnya, namun Gray secara tidak sadar telah diperhatikan para _Metal Head_ yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Kalau melihat penampilan Lucy saat ini terlihat seperti para _Wota_ " kata Natsu yang melihat penampilan Lucy yang sedang berada dihadapannya. _Wota_ itu adalah para penggemar _Idol Group_ , _Boy Band, dan Girl Band_ yang selalu membawa _Light Stick_.

"Karena Lucy itu seorang _Wota Head_ " kata Gray dengan tatapan sipitnya yang menyudutkan Lucy. Yang dimaksud _Wota Head_ oleh Gray adalah seseorang yang mengagungkan musik yang disebutkan oleh Natsu tadi. Sebenarnya _Wota Head_ itu tidak ada, mungkin Gray hanya mengada-ngada.

"Lucy memang sangat kawaii jika berpenampilan seperti itu...hmm..." sambung Juvia dengan wajah polos yang dicampur dengan senyumannya.

" **Kyaa! menyebalkan! aku berpenampilan seperti ini karena aku wanita tulen!"** bentak Lucy yang mengayun-ngayunkan tangannya kepada Gray.

"Minna! Sekarang giliran kita untuk memberikan tiket...hmm..." perintah Erza yang sedang berhadapan dengan petugas pengambil tiket.

" **Baik!"** kata Natsu dan yang lainnya.

"Tiket VIP ternyata, tolong tunggu sebentar. **Kyo-san! Tolong ambilkan untuk mereka berenam! Tiket mereka VIP!** " panggil perintah petugas pengambil tiket kepada salah satu panitia yang bersangkutan.

" **Siap!"** kata panitia yang mengambil sesuatu untuk diberikan kepada para VIP, lalu panitia itu menghampiri mereka berenam setelah mengambilnya. "Ini terimalah" panitia itu langsung menyerahkan sebuah paket khusus untuk para VIP kepada mereka berenam.

" **Ghaahaha! Ini kaos yang aku inginkan!"** kata Natsu yang kegirangan karena keinginannya telah tercapai.

"Tiga gantungan kunci berbentuk peti mati berwarna merah. Jika kita buka masing-masing gantungan kunci ini dalamnya ada boneka kecil Su-Metal, Yui-Metal, dan Moa-Metal. Lucu sekali...hmm..." kata Lucy yang sedang bermain dengan ketiga gantungan kunci sambil memegang kaos hitam setelah menerima paket spesial dari tiket VIP tersebut.

"Mitte! Mitte! Masing-masing gantungan kunci ini dibelakangnya memiliki tanda tangan. Ini tanda tangan Su-Metal, yang ini tanda tangan Moa-Metal, ini juga ada tanda tangan Yui-Metal" kata Juvia yang memperlihatkan tiga gantungan kunci tersebut.

" **Natsu-Metal Death!"  
"Loke-Metal Death!"  
"Gray-Metal Death!"  
**Entah sejak kapan mereka bertiga telah mengganti kaosnya dan memakai kaos hitam dari pemberian panitia, hingga mereka bertiga kembali berpose _BABYMETAL_ dihadapan tiga wanita itu.

"E-Erza, apa mereka itu _Metal Head_? **Heeeh?! Sejak kapan kau mengganti kaosmu secepat itu?!"** Lucy terkejut setelah melihat tiga laki-laki itu dan pandangannya kembali beralih pada Erza yang telah memakai kaos hitam pemberian panitia.

"Teknik ini aku namakan _Requip_...hmm... **Erza-Metal Death!** " kata Erza dalam sebuah mode Fairy Tail, lalu berpose menjadi _BABYMETAL_.

' _ **Sepertinya aku benar-benar tidak punya teman'**_ gumam hati Lucy yang merintih dengan tangisannya karena Erza ikut-ikutan.

"Juvia juga mau berubah menjadi **Juvia-Metal Death!** " kata Juvia dengan nada yang menggemaskan dan langsung melakukan sesuatu yang begitu spontan.

" **Kyaa! Jangan membuka kancing kemejamu Juvia!"** Lucy terkejut ketika Juvia sudah membuka dua kancing hingga belahan dadanya terlihat.

Mereka berenam saat ini sedang berjalan dilorong gedung untuk menuju panggung acara, lorong itu cukup dekat dengan ruang artist dimana _Group Band BABYMETAL_ sedang menyiapkan rencana aksi panggungnya. Namun Erza dan yang lainnya sedang melihat Su dan yang lainnya terdiam seperti ada masalah.

"Su-chan ternyata masih disini, bukankah kalian harus segera ke belakang panggung?" tanya Erza yang menghampirinya bersama yang lain.

"Erza-san ternyata. Mmm...bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Sepertinya kami berniat akan membatalkan konser kami..." kata Su yang termenung bersama Yui dan Moa, begitu juga para personil _Edisional-_ nya yang masih memakai pakaian seperti para panitia.

"Are?! Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Lucy yang terkejut.

"Kami kekurangan satu _Guitarist_ , Leda tidak bisa datang karena ada halangan yang sangat penting. Mikio-san juga sedang sibuk mengajar Les _Guitar_ " Takayoshi Ohmura sang _Guitarist_ dari _BABYMETAL_ yang telah angkat bicara dalam permasalahannya.

"Mungkin kita masih bisa melakukan konser, tapi ini berkaitan dengan _image_ kami sebagai _Group Band_ _Edisonal_ yang bernama Kami Band. Karena setiap konser kami melakukan konsep panggung yang sama" sambung BOH sang _Bassist Edisional_.

 _Kami Band yang dimaksud adalah setiap personilnya seolah-olah seperti para Dewa yang mendampingi konser BABYMETAL._

"Jika kami sebagai _Group Band Edisional_ melakukan konsep yang berbeda, _image_ kami akan berubah saat itu juga. Mungkin tidak masalah bagi kami, tapi untuk Koba-san sebagai produser tidak menginginkan hal seperti itu. Mau tidak mau kita harus mengikuti aturan konsepnya dan kami juga tidak bisa apa-apa jika Koba-san mengatakan hal seperti itu.." sambung Yuya Maeta sang _Drummer Edisonal_ dalam renungannya.

"Begitu ya? ternyata peraturan dari manajemen itu sangat ketat. Kau sudah menyangkut masalah kontrak dalam sebuah konsep awal, kita harus tetap mengikuti konsep itu dari awal sampai sekarang. Jika kita merubah konsep itu tanpa seizin produser maka mereka bertiga para _Edisional_ akan dipecat dan _BABYMETAL_ pun akan dibubarkan" sambung Loke yang sedikit faham dalam sebuah manajement musik.

"Lebih baik _Group Band_ kita tanpa adanya manajemen jika sudah terkenal" kata Gray yang tidak faham.

"Dasar bodoh, mana ada _Group Band_ yang terkenal tanpa manajemen" sambung Lucy yang sedang jengkel karena kebodohannya selalu muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Pantas saja Jellal-ni tidak ingin terikat kontrak seperti itu, ternyata benar-benar sulit..." kata Juvia yang mengingat Jellal pernah ditawari kontrak dalam sebuah konsep yang menetap, namun Jellal waktu itu menolaknya karena Jellal hanya ingin menerima kontrak dengan konsep yang bebas seperti artist pada umumnya.

"..." Natsu sedang memikirkan ide bagus untuk mereka yang akan tampil.  
"Bagaimana kalau kalian menutupinya dengan orang lain?" kata Natsu setelah memikirkan ide yang telah difikirkannya.

"Kalau memang ada orang yang ingin berpartisipasi untuk membantu kami, itu akan sangat membantu. Kami juga bisa menutupi orang lain itu dengan kostum yang biasa kami pakai. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya apakah orang itu bisa melakukan aturan aksi panggung yang selalu kami lakukan?" kata Takayoshi sang _Guitarist_.

" **Yosh!"** Natsu langsung berbisik kepada semua orang yang bersangkutan untuk konser tersebut. Lalu berbisik kepada anggota kelas musik dan juga Juvia, namun tidak membisikan sesuatu kepada Erza.

' _ **Tring!'**_ para anggota kelas musik dan juga Juvia tiba-tiba membinarkan mata bintang dengan raut wajah kegelapan kepada Erza hingga membuatnya terkejut.

"K-kenapa kalian semua melihat padaku seperti itu?" Erza gugup karena terkejut dengan pandangan jahat mereka.

"Erza, bukankah tadi kau bilang hafal semua lagu dari _BABYMETAL_? Dengan kata lain kau selalu melatih lagu-lagu itu dengan permainan _Guitar_ -mu kan? kau juga bilang punya DVD konser mereka dan tahu secara detail dari aksi panggung yang mereka lakukan. Aku tahu semua kebiasan yang kau lakukan itu..." kata Lucy dengan nada yang menghasut dalam wajah misteriusnya.

"K-kalau begitu Natsu saja yang melakukannya, dia juga sudah mahir kok...hehehe..." Erza berusaha menyangkal karena semakin terpojok dan tidak berdaya hingga melimpahkan semuanya kepada Natsu.

"Maaf Erza, kau tidak pernah menyuruhku untuk menghafal semua lagu _BABYMETAL_. Dengan kata lain satu-satunya harapan mereka semua ada ditanganmu...hahaha..." kata Natsu dengan tertawa jahatnya kepada Erza.

"Bukankah ketua kelas musik kita selalu melakukan yang terbaik disaat-saat seperti ini...hmm..." kata Loke dengan binaran matanya membuat kaca mata yang dipakainya retak.

"Untung saja aku ini _Bassist_ " kata Gray dengan nada dingin yang menghanyutkan.

"Juvia ingin sekali melihat Erza-Metal Death!" kata Juvia yang wajahnya penuh dengan rasa penasaran secara berlebihan.

"Tapi warna rambutku ini merah..." Erza mencoba berdalih karena terus di desak oleh anggota kelas musiknya dan Juvia.

"Masalah rambut bisa di cat dengan warna hitam, yang penting rambutnya panjang dan lurus. Aku sangat iri melihat rambutmu yang begitu lurus dan terurai indah melebihiku. Sepertinya kau cocok untuk mengisi kekosongan dari _Guitarist Edisional_ kami...hmm..." kata Takayoshi yang ikut-ikutan membinarkan matanya.

"Kau itu kan laki-laki, kenapa harus iri padaku?" kata Erza yang menggerutu sampai membebekkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah Erza-san, kami butuh bantuanmu jika Erza-san benar-benar bisa melakukannya..." kata Su yang matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan memohon kepada Erza.

"Hmph, baiklah aku menyerah. Aku akan membantu kalian semua, tapi aku tidak menjamin untuk kesalahan-kesalahan yang tidak sengaja aku lakukan nantinya ketika aku melakukan konser bersama kalian" dengan wajah yang pasrah dan menyerah Erza akhirnya sepakat membantu mereka yang terus memaksanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo ikut kami ke ruang ganti...hmm..." Yui bersama Moa langsung menarik kedua tangan Erza dan _**'Seaak!**_ **'** langsungmelesat ke ruang ganti untuk para artist.

"Are?! Tu-tunggu! **Kyaa!"** Erza menjerit karena terbawa arus oleh mereka berdua.

"Heeh?! Kekuatan macam apa itu? Erza tertarik begitu saja, padahal tubuh mereka berdua itu kecil..." kata Lucy yang terkejut tiba-tiba Erza melesat dalam arusnya.

 **08.30 PM**

Puncak awal untuk memulainya konser _BABYMETAL_. Saat ini panggung masih tertutup oleh tirai karena kebiasaan konser _BABYMETAL_ selalu seperti itu. Natsu yang bersama Loke dan Gray sedang berdiri di tempat penonton ketika tirai itu masih tertutup karena para VIP semuanya berada disana dengan memakai kaos yang sama.

Karena Lucy dan Juvia merasa khawatir, saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada dibelakang panggung sebelah kiri dalam keadaan gelap gulita hingga menggunakan _Smartphone_ -nya sebagai lampu Senter. Tempat Lucy dan Juvia adalah tempat masuknya para artis untuk tampil di acara tersebut.

"Juvia, disini seperti rumah hantu..hi...hi..." kata Lucy dalam suasana kegelapannya yang benar-benar ketakutan.

"Bukankah Lucy sendiri yang ingin melihat Erza-san dari dekat sini?" kata Juvia yang biasa-biasa saja karena tempat tersebut bukan rumah hantu yang seperti dikatakan Lucy.

' _ **tap'**_ "Luuuucy..." ketakutan Lucy menjadi kenyataan, suara _Alto_ lembut yang menyerupai hantu benar-benar telah menghampirinya sambil menopangkan tangannya ke pundak Lucy ketika menyebutkan namanya.

" **KYAAA! SADAKO!"** terdengar teriakan seperti _Scream_ _Vocal_ yang begitu ganas dari arah panggung yang masih tertutup tirai, mereka semua tidak tahu kalau itu adalah Lucy.

 _Sadako itu adalah salah satu nama hantu yang ada di Jepang. Kalau di Indonesia Sadako itu mirip Kuntilanak :v._

"Itu _Scream_ _Vocal_ , sepertinya acara akan segera dimulai...hahaha..." kata Natsu yang tidak sabaran untuk melihat konser tersebut.

"Apakah itu suara _Scream Vocal_ milik Su-Metal?" tanya Gray kepada Loke.

"Mungkin Su-Metal baru bisa melakukan _Scream Vocal_ ketika melihat Sadako...haha..." jawab Loke yang mengenal teriakan khasnya Lucy.

Kembali ke Juvia dan Lucy berada.

"Erza-san ternyata. Jadi ini penampilan _Group Band Edisional_ yang bernama Kami Band?...hmm..." Juvia melihat Erza bersama tiga orang personil Kami Band dengan penampilan seperti Sadako karena wajahnya dipulas dengan warna putih sambil ditutup dengan rambut panjang yang terurai. Begitu juga dengan pakaian kostum putih yang biasa dipakai oleh Kami Band benar-benar seperti hantu Sadako.

"Juvia dan Lucy kenapa disini? Kenapa tidak bersama Natsu dan yang lainnya?" tanya Erza.

"Tadi Lucy khawatir sama Erza-san, begitu juga dengan Juvia. Tapi untuk sekarang ini Juvia malah jadi khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy sekarang ini..." kata Juvia yang khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy dalam keadaan terkapar dilantai dan nyawanya ingin keluar karena terkejut.

"Er-chan, ini pakailah _Guitar_ yang biasa dipakai oleh Leda" Takayoshi memberika sebuah _Guitar_ yang biasa dipakai oleh Leda kepada Erza, Takayoshi memanambahkan -chan kepada Erza karena dia sangat mudah akrab untuk sesama _Guitarist_.

" _ESP HORIZON-II NT_? Model ini hampir sama dengan milikku, hanya saja _Guitar_ ini lebih berat karena ketebalan kayu papan _Fingerboard_. Tapi ketika _neck_ -nya digenggam, benar-benar sangat nyaman ditanganku...hmm..." kata Erza yang sedang memperhatikan _Guitar_ yang biasa dipakai oleh Leda.

 _Jika kalian menonton konser BABYMETAL, maka akan ada Guitarist yang sedang memakai Guitar berwarna hitam itu adalah orang yang bernama Leda. Karena dalam fic ini Leda tidak ada, jadi ceritanya Erza Scarlet menggantikan posisi sementara untuk menggantikan posisinya._

"Untuk ukuran seorang wanita, kau sangat hebat dalam menilai sebuah _Guitar_ , Er-chan _.._." kata Yuya sang _Drummer Edisional_.

"Baiklah, ayo kita naik ke atas panggung. Karena Su-chan dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu dipapan yang nantinya menaikkan mereka bertiga ke panggung" sambung perintah BOH kepada personil Kami Band yang kekosongannya diisi oleh Erza.

"Iya, baiklah...hmm..." Erza sepakat dan langsung naik ke atas panggung yang tirainya masih tertutup bersama para anggota Kami Band.

"Erza-san, Juvia dan Lucy akan menonton bersama Natsu-san dan yang lainnya..." kata Juvia yang sedang menopang Lucy dalam keadaan setengah sadar.

"hehe...Sadako..." kata Lucy yang wajahnya pucat setelah melihat penampilan Erza pada saat itu.

Akhirnya konser telah dimulai setelah pembukaan seperti rekaman suara puisi yang sedang dibacakan. Tirai pun akhirnya dibuka bersamaan dengan Su-Metal, Yui-Metal, dan Moa-Metal yang muncul dari bawah ketika papan panggung itu dinaikan sambil diiringin musik pembukaan yang berjudul _**BABYMETAL DEATH.**_

Saat ini tiga gadis itu sedang menari-nari sambil melompat-lompat kesana-kemari karena dalam musik itu tidak terdapat bait lagu. Mereka bertiga memperkenalkan diri masing-masing ketika sedang melompat-lompat, seperti **"Su-Metal Death!"**. Lalu selanjutnya **"Yui-Metal Death!"** dan akhirnya **"Moa-Metal Death!"**. Itu saja untuk langu pembukaan mereka dan terus dilakukan secara berulang-ulang hingga musik berakhir.

Sudut pandang Lucy dan Juvia yang bergabung dengan Natsu dan yang lainnya sedang menyaksikan konser _BABYMETAL_ sambil terfokus kepada Erza yang sedang bergabung bersama mereka.

"Sugoii, Erza hebat sekali. Benar-benar terlihat seperti musisi yang _Professional_...hmm..." kata Lucy ketika melihat Erza berada di posisi bersebelahan dengan sang _Bassit_ yang kepalanya botak dipulas putih keseluruhan dengan tato gotik di wajahnya.

" **Jhaaahaha! Erza! kau keren sekali berpenampilan seperti itu!** " Natsu hanya memperhatikan penampilan Erza yang dikemas dengan kostum Kami Band.

"Jadi itu aksi panggung Kami Band, _Guitarist_ dan _Bassist_ tidak boleh berjalan kesana kemari. Aku jadi kasihan dengan Erza yang hanya terdiam seolah-olah kakinya seperti ada yang mengikat, tapi tubuhnya tetap bergerak karena menikmati sebuah musik _Metal_ " kata Gray dengan pemikiran anehnya.

"Kalau Natsu yang melakukannya, mungkin musiknya akan berubah menjadi musik _Aneurysm_...hmpf..." Loke sedang membicarakan tentang musik dari salah satu lagu _Nirvana_.

Pembukaan musik yang berjudul _**BABYMETAL DEATH**_ akhirnya selesai dengan akhiran teknik _Swipping_ yang dilakukan oleh Erza sendiri karena bagian itu sebelumnya dilakukan oleh Leda yang tidak bisa datang untuk mengisi acara tersebut.

Tanpa basa-basi, lagu selanjutnya dengan judul Iine(dibacanya iine, bukan Line) telah dinyanyikan oleh Su-Metal.

' _ **Lagu ini benar-benar unik, mencampurkan aliran Music Metal dengan Music Disco. Orang bilang untuk mencampurkan dua aliran musik seperti ini sangat sulit, tapi mereka menciptakannya dengan sempurna. Untung saja Effect Guitarnya telah disetting khusus. Jadi aku hanya tinggal memakainya saja...hmm...'**_ gumam hati Erza ketika sedang mengiringi lagu tersebut.

 _Vocal Su-Metal  
_ _ **chi ku ta ku shichau  
kimochi tomaranai yo  
chi ku ta ku shichau  
kimochi ai sukurii mo!**_

" **sore, atashi no oyatsu!"** kata Moa-Metal.  
 **"chochocho, furage shinai de yo!** " balas Yui-Metal.

"Kenapa mereka berdua malah bertengkar setelah Su-Metal bernyanyi dalam baitnya?" komentar Gray dalam fikiran yang tidak karuan.

"Mungkin mereka berdua sedang berebutan untuk bait lagu yang ke-2..hahaha..." Natsu juga sedang sok tahu.

"Hahahaha... kalau boleh jujur mereka bertiga itu sangat lucu..." sambung Loke yang tertawa mendengar dari bait lagu seolah-olah sedang bertengkar.

Sambung lagu selanjutnya yang berjudul _Uki-Uki Midnight_ hingga selesai. Mereka tidak berkomentar apa-apa karena tidak melihat keanehan dalam lagu itu.

Selanjutnya acara untuk aksi panggung yang biasa dilakukan oleh Kami Band dengan cara unjuk kemampuan dari setiap personilnya. Karena Leda tidak datang, terpaksa Takayoshi mengambil urutan pertama.

' _ **Uiiingg!'**_ suara _Guitar_ yang dimainkan oleh Takayoshi ketika unjuk kebolehannya dengan melakukan teknik _fingering_ dengan nada yang unik.

' _ **Begitu ya, ini adalah sebuah demo musik dengan memainkan satu kunci yang telah di Drop D. Takayoshi-san memainkan Melodynya dan aku mengiringi sambil menunggu giliranku selanjutnya untuk memainkan sebuah Melody. Ini menyenangkan, baiklah kalau begitu...hmm...'**_ gumam hati Erza yang mengiringi musik untuk bait Melody yang dimainkan oleh Takayoshi.

' _ **Baiklah, sekarang giliranku!' 'Hnieewwng!'**_ Erza melakuna sebuah teknik _Swipping_ jeritan sebelum melakuka _fingering_ khasnya untuk sebuah Melody yang di improvisasi olehnya sendiri, tentunya masih dalam aturan nada kunci yang sama.

' _ **Ah?! Benar-benar mengejutkan. Erza Scarlet ternyata cukup hebat, tadinya aku berniat menutupi kekurangan permainan Melodynya karena aku fikir akan melenceng dari kunci Drop D. Tapi ternyata tidak, dia memainkannya dengan sempurna. Erza Scarlet, kau benar-benar orang yang menarik...hmm...'**_ gumam hati Takayoshi ketika mengiringi musik untuk bait Melody yang dilakukan oleh Erza.

Komentar-komentar yang keluar dari para penonton VIP.  
 _"Apa kau mendengar Melodynya? Sepertinya itu bukan Leda atau pun Mikio"  
"Benar,Melody yang dimainkannya benar-benar berbeda dan memiliki khas sendiri"  
"Aku ingin tahu, siapa Guitarist itu sebenarnya?"  
"Tapi, wajah itu sama cantiknya dengan Leda..."  
"Sepertinya Leda melakukan operasi payudara, aku melihat dadanya sedikit menonjol pada laki-laki itu"  
_Mereka semua tidak tahu, saat ini _Guitarist Edisional_ -nya adalah wanita yang bernama Erza Scarlet yang dikemas dalam kostum Kami Band.

"Gray, Erza sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan..." bisik Loke kepada Gray setelah mendengar komentar dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Kau benar, mungkin mereka tidak tahu kalau itu adalah Erza yang menggantikan posisi _Guitarist_ yang sebelumnya" balas bisik Gray.

' _ **Melihat wajah para personil Kami Band itu sepertinya sedang tertarik dengan permainan Erza saat ini. Mungkin mereka berniat merekrut Erza. Seandainya mereka benar-benar akan merekrut Erza, aku ingin mendengar keputusan Erza pada saat itu juga'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang sedang cemas ketika memikirkannya.

Untuk tiga lagu dari _BABYMETAL_ yang berjudul _Rondo of Nightmare_ , _Onedari gakusen_ , dan _Catch me if you can_ telah selesai dinyanyikan. Kini _BABYMETAL_ sedang menyanyikan lagu Akatsuki, dimana Su-Metal sedang bernyanyi solo dengan memakai Jubah hitam seperti Dracula.

 _Vocal Su-Metal._  
 _ **Ikusen mono yoru wo koete  
Ikitsudzukeru ai ga ari kara  
Kono karada ga horobiru made  
Inochi ga kieru made mamoritsudzuketeyuku**_

Tiba saatnya untuk dua sang _Guitarist_ yang sedang maju ke depan dan menaiki balcon depan panggung. Erza dan Takayoshi melakukan sebuah Melody yang seolah-olah seperti dua orang yang saling menjawab pembicaraan hingga akhirnya mereka berdua merapatkan barisan seolah-olah seperti tirai yang sedang menutup Su-Metal untuk bermain Melody secara bersamaan, tentunya dalam bait yang berbeda dari masing-masing dua _Guitarist_ itu sendiri.

 _Jika Author sedang melihat video konser BABYMETAL, Author sangat suka melihat Takayoshi dan Leda saling menjawab Melody Guitar dalam lagu Akatsuki, makanya Author mencoba untuk menempatkan Erza Scarlet yang telah lulus belajar Guitar untuk bermain bersama BABYMETAL, pasti sangat keren. Itu hanya bayangan yang terlintas dari Author sendiri...hahaha... :v._

' _ **Andai saja waktu itu aku lulus ketika aku masih di kelas belajar Guitar, mungkin aku bisa melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Erza. Aku benar-benar bodoh kerena tidak menyelesaikan pendidikan belajar Guitarku, karena saat itu aku tidak tahan dengan sikap dingin Erza sebelum aku mengenalnya'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang teringat dengan penyesalannya.

"Natsu-san, kenapa diam saja" tanya Juvia ketika melihat Natsu yang sedang tercengang dengan penampilan Erza yang sedang duet dengan Takayoshi dalam lagu Akatsuki.

"Ah?! Juvia, maaf aku hanya sedang terkagum dengan kemampuannya ketika sedang bersama _Group Band_ yang lain" jawab Natsu yang telah tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kyaa! Erza kau keren sekali!" Lucy sedang kegirangan melihat ketua _Group Band_ sedang melakukan aksi panggung yang sangat hebat.

"Gray kenapa kau diam saja?" kata Loke yang sedang melihat Gray dalam keadaan serius ketika menatap aksi panggung yang Erza lakukan.

"Mungkin ini hanya fikiran negatifku saja, aku khawatir Erza akan bergabung dengan Kami Band" jawab Gray dengan nada pelannya karena taku terdengar oleh Natsu.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku juga merasakan perasaan yang sama. Aku melihat Erza lebih cocok bermain dengan mereka dari pada _Group Band_ kita saat ini..." Loke tiba-tiba langsung sedikit pesimis gara-gara ucapan Gray barusan.

Perasaan pesimis itu tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja ketika Gray dan Loke melihat aksi panggung Erza bersama Kami Band, namun entah apa yang difikirkan oleh Natsu dan Lucy saat ini. Karena kemampuan Erza itu terlalu hebat untuk ukuran anak SMA.

* * *

 **=To be Continue=**

* * *

 _ **~Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 10, kalau fic ini tidak begitu bagus mungkin Author sedang lapar :D~**_

 _ **~Untuk chapter selanjutnya, masih dalam proses :)~**_


	11. Lucy vs Natsu

**_~Lucy v.s Natsu~_**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by indranevareth**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : [Erza S - Natsu D], Lucy H. Gray F, Juvia L, L. Loke**

 **Genre : _Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship_**

* * *

 **Summary :**

 _ **Awal yang baik untuk Erza dalam mencapai cita-cita dan karirnya yang sudah berada di depan mata, namun karirnya hanya tertuju untuk dirinya sendiri. Natsu dan yang lainnya berusaha mengerti tentang situasi yang sedang dihadapi oleh Erza untuk mencapai karirnya. Pada saat itu Lucy secara tidak sengaja menyatakan perasaan yang sebenarnya telah lama dipendam terhadap Natsu, namun waktunya tidak tepat karena Natsu sendiri sedang kacau dengan perasaannya sendiri terhadap Erza.**_

 _ **~Selamat membaca~**_

* * *

 **2016** **年** **9** **月** **18** **日** **( 18 September 2015) 09.00 PM**

Masih dalam suasana acara konser BABYMETAL, saatnya untuk lagu _Ijime,Dame,Zettai_ dimana lagu ini adalah lagu yang pertama kali membuat tiga gadis _Idol Group_ itu menjadi fenomenal. Saat ini semua para penonton dari VIP sedang membentuk lingkaran kosong untuk melakukan _Wall of Death_. Su-Metal masih membacakan puisinya tentang lagu tersebut.

" _~Er-chan, untuk lagu kali ini bagian teknik yang dilakukan oleh Leda akan cukup sulit. Apa kau bisa melakukannya? Karena teknik Palm Mute ini diciptakan oleh Leda sendiri~"_ suara Takayoshi yang keluar dari _Earphone_ kecil dengan teknologi _Wireless_ yang menempel di telinganya, benda itu tidak terlihat karena tertutup oleh rambut Erza yang dicat warna hitam dan terurai lurus.

"Begitu ya, baiklah aku akan mencobanya. Aku hanya perlu menirunya saja bukan? karena kita sedang dalam konsep...hmm.." balas Erza yang berbicara pada _Mic_ yang menempel pada _Earphone_ di telingannya.

' ** _JEG-JENG!'_** teknik Hammer dari Takayoshi.  
 ** _'Jeg-gejeg-gejeg-gejeg!'_** bersamaan dengan iringan teknik Palm Mute yang dilakukan oleh Erza dalam bait intro yang selalu dilakukan oleh Leda sebelumnya.  
 ** _'Mungkin akan terdengar mudah jika kita hanya mendengarkannya saja. Padahal teknik ini cukup sulit untuk ditiru. Karena butuh keterampilan lebih untuk melakukan pelembutan dari teknik Plam Mute yang dimainkan oleh Leda-san meskipun musik ini aliran Metal. Aku sangat kagum dengannya. Bisa dibilang dia orang yang yang jenius dalam improvisasi Music Metal'_** gumam hati Erza ketika sedang memainkan bait intro tersebut.

' ** _Hah?! Erza Scarlet, kau selalu membuatku terkejut! Siapa kau ini sebenarnya? Ini bukan masalah kemampuan seorang Guitarist, tapi masalah kecocokan dengan kami semua. Selain Leda dan Mikio-san, kau benar-benar cocok dengan permainan kami. Sebenarnya pihak Amuse-inc sedang mencari-cari orang sepertimu. Sungguh, suasana kecocokan ini tidak bisa membohongiku..."_** gumam hati Takayoshi ketika Erza sedang mengiringi teknik Hammer miliknya dengan sebuah Palm Mute.

" **Gray! Loke! Ayo kita ikut melakukan** ** _Wall of Death_** **! Ini akan sangat seru karena kita akan bertabrakan dengan banyak orang! Jahahaha"** seru Natsu dengan penuh semangat untuk melakukan hal tersebut ketika Erza dan Takayoshi melakukan sebuah teknik _Palm Mute_ dalam untuk sebuah _Intro_ msuk.

" **Oke!"** seru mereka berdua dalam ajakan Natsu untuk melakukan hal tersebut hingga mereka bertiga bersiap-siap untuk melakukan tabrakan masal.

" **HAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"** teriak Su-Metal dalam perintah untuk melakukan _Wall of Death_ bersamaan dengan orang-orang yang saling bertabrakan termasuk Natsu dan dua orang temannya ikut melakukan hal tersebut.

" **Ghaaaaaa! Hahaha...hahahaa...!"** teriak Natsu ketika sedang bertabrakan dengan orang-orang karena memang cukup menyakitkan badan, namun tawa wajah riangnya menutupi segalanya.

" **Seru juga! Aku jadi ingin menghajar orang-orang yang sedang bertabrakan ini! Hahaha!"** seru Loke ketika masih di desak-desakan dengan orang-orang sekitar karena pengaruh _Wall of Death._

" **Siapa yang mengambil pakaianku?!"** setelah Gray ikut melakukan _Wall of Death_ hingga suasana kembali tenang, Gray malah kehilangan pakaiannya dan hanya memakai celana _Boxer._

"Heeeh! Menyebalkan! apa mereka tidak tahu kalau aku ini seorang wanita!" kata Lucy yang masih di depan pagar pembatan paling depan, ia kesal karena terdesak ke pembatas pagar itu sendiri.

"Juvia! Ingin melakukan _Wall of Death_! Juga!" seru Juvia yang sedang disamping Lucy dengan wajah polosnya dengan mata yang penuh semangat.

' ** _Padahal aku dan Takayoshi-san sedang bermain Melody secara bersamaan. Tapi suara Distory dari Bass yang dimainkan oleh BOH-san telah menutupi kekosongan dalam musik ini. Hebat juga dia...hmm...'_** gumam hati Erza ketika sedang bermain Melody secara bersamaan dengan Takayoshi.

Lagu _Ijime, Dame, Zettai_ pun akhirnya telah dinyanyikan oleh Su-Metal bersamaan dengan tarian Yui-Metal dan Moa-Metal yang sedang melakukan tarian Metal.

 _Vocal Su-Metal._  
 _ **Yume wo miru koto**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Sore sae mo motenakute**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hikari to yami no hazama**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hitori**_

 _ **Kizutsuita no wa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jibun jishin dake ja naku**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mitsumetsuzukete kureta**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Anata**_

 _ **Jishin (motte)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Motezu ni (makenai de)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kakuretsuzuketa (mitsukechai ya~)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kinou (IESUTADEI)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Made no jibun sayonara (BAIBAI!)**_

 _ **Ijime (dame!) ijime (dame!)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kakkowarui yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(dame! dame! dame! dame!)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kizutsuite kizutsukete**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kizu darake ni naru no sa**_

 _ **Kitsune (tobe!) kitsune (tobe!)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kitto toberu yo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **(tobe! tobe! tobe! tobe!)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kurushimi mo kanashimi mo**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Subete tokihanate**_ _ **  
**_ _ **kimi wo mamoru kara**_

Adegan inilah yang paling menarik, dimana Erza dan Takayoshi sedang melakukan sebuah _Duel Guitar_ dalam lagu tersebut. Bersamaan dengan akting dari Yu-Metal dan Moa-Metal untuk melakukan adegan perkelahian. Jika dilihat dalam _Video clip_ dari lagu yang

 _Sebenarnya jika kita melihat video clip dari lagu ini, Yui-Metal dan Moa-Metal sedang melakukan Duel Guitar, karena ini acara Live mereka melakukan hal lain karena mustahil untuk dilakukan. Semua yang dilakukan oleh mereka berdua itu adalah Duel Guitar Lipsing dari video clip tersebut._

" **Kyaa! Moa-chan dan Yui-chan, kenapa kalian berdua berkelahi?! Kalian itu teman dekat bukan?! aku bilang pisah! Pisah!"** Lucy tiba-tiba norak kembali dalam keadaan serius karena tidak pernah tahu tentang konser _BABYMETAL_ ketika sedang Live.

"Lucy terlalu berlebiha, mereka sedang akting...hmm..." kata Juvia yang bingung melihat keadaan Lucy yang begitu serius.

" **Ghahahahaha! Harusnya mereka berdua membawa samurai agar terjadi pertumpahan darah...hahahah...hahaha..."** Natsu sedang menghayati adengan perkelahian tersebtu.

"Jika Erza ikut melakukan perkelahian seperti itu, mungkin mereka berdua akan terlempar dari panggung" Gray sedang membayangkan Erza melakukan tendangan Judo hingga mereka berdua keluar panggung.

"Hmpf, kau membayangkan sampai kesana juga Gray? Aku juga sama...hahaha..." sambung Loke yang ikut-ikutan berfikiran seperti Gray.

 **09.30 PM**

Akhirnya konster terakhir dari _BABYMETAL_ dengan lagu yang berjudul _Road of Resistance_. Seperti biasa tiga gadis itu selalu membawa benderanya masing-masing dengan lambang _BABYMETAL_ sebelum masuk ke dalam lagu tersebut, diiringi dengan musik ketika tiga gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya.

 _Vocal Su-Metal_ _ **  
Go for resistance  
(resistance) – **__Backing Yui & Moa._ _ **  
Resistance  
(resistance) – **__Backing Yui & Moa._

 _ **Wow wow wow kokoro wa hitotsu  
Kimi ga shinjiru nara**_ _ **susume michi-naki michi demo**_

 _ **Forever  
(forever) – **__Backing Yui & Moa._ _ **  
forever  
(forever) – **__Backing Yui & Moa._

 _ **Wow wow wow kokoro no oku ni  
Moeru atsui haato sore ga bokura no resistance**_

Seiring berjalannya lagu, tibalah saatnya untuk Takayoshi dan Erza untuk memainkan Melody secara bersamaan dalam kekosongan lagu tersebut. Sepertinya disinilah kendala yang dirasakan oleh Erza sendiri karena tekniknya cukup sulit.

" _ **Erza Scarlet! Ternyata kau bisa melakukannya untuk mengiringiku! Aku fikir kau akan meniru Melody dari hasil Demo Track. Jujur tadi aku cukup tegang dengan permainanmu, aku takut kau salah dalam penggunaan Effect Guitar, karena hasil Demo Track itu bukan aku dan Leda yang mengisi Guitarnya'**_ gumam hati Takayoshi karena merasakan permainan dari Erza benar-benar hampir sama dengan Leda atau pun Mikio.

' _ **Jika kita tidak tahu teknik dalam penggunaan Effect Guitar, maka habislah sudah. Melody itu akan terdengar berantakan. Kita harus terampil dalam penggunaan ritme pijakan Pedal Effect, karena inilah kunci dari Melody untuk lagu Road of Rasistance. Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya..."**_ gumam hati Erza ketika sedang memainkan bait Melody bagiannya sambil menginjak _Pedal Effect Guitar_.

" **Ghaaahaha! Erza! kau terlihat seperti** _ **Guitarist Group Band Dragonforce**_ **, hanya saja menggunakan versimu sendiri! Kau hebat sekali Erza!"** Natsu terkagum dengan permainan Melody yang dilakukan oleh Erza.

" _ **woow!..wooo!...woooo!...wooow!...wooo!...wooo!"**_ nyanyian Su-Metal setelah _Melody_ ketika Yui-Metal dan Moa-Metal mengambil kembali bendera dan mengibar-ngibarkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri secara berulang ulang.

Setelah itu _Melody_ dimainkan kembali oleh dua _Guitarist_ itu secara bersamaan.

' _ **Shimata!'**_ gumam hati Erza yang terkejut karena senar _Guitar_ paling bawahnya tiba-tiba putus begitu saja ketika akan melakukan teknik _Tapping._ Erza langsung memindahkan jari tangan kirinya ke kolom nada yang lain sambil menyelipkan pergelangan tangan kanan _ **'Srek!'**_ ke dalam tuas _Warmi Bar_ agar nadanya naik seperti suara senar paling bawah.

' _ **Wieng-wieng-wieng!'**_ akhirnya teknik _Tapping_ pun dilakukan pada kolom yang lain.  
 _ **'Kreks!'**_ Namun ada kecelakaan ketika Erza melakukan hal tersebut.

' _ **I-ita! Urat nadiku terpotong! Rasanya seperti tergores pisau yang tajam, benar-benar sakit sekali. Kenapa senarnya tiba-tiba putus begitu saja? Aku benar-benar terkejut. Untuk saja aku tepat waktu melakukannya, jika tidak Melodynya akan berantakan'**_ gumam hati Erza yang kesakitan karena terluka oleh komponen _Guitar_ tersebut hingga pergelangan tangan kanannya berlumuran darah begitu banyak. Darah itu sebagian menetes ke lantai dimana ia berpijak.

' _ **Erza-san!? Kenapa tanganmu berdarah?!'**_ gumam hati Yui yang terkejut ketika membalikkan badan dalam tariannya setelah _Melody_ selesai dilakukan, karena Yui posisinya sedang berhadapan dengan Erza.

Apa yang telah dialami Erza saat ini para _Metal Head_ malah menganggap itu adalah sebuah atraksi tipuan karena hal seperti itu sudah biasa dilakukan oleh para musisi _Music Metal._  
 _"Wah! Baru kali ini aku melihat tipuan seperti itu"  
"Benar, darah yang dikeluarkan itu terlihat begitu nyata"  
"Sepertinya Guitarist yang sekarang itu ahli dalam sulap"  
"BABYMETAL kali ini musisi Edisionalnya benar-benar menakjubkan" _

"Gray, tangan kanan Erza berlumuran berdarah!" kata Loke yang terkejut ketikan melihat pergelangan tangan kanan Erza bercucuran darah.

"Kau benar, sepertinya itu sakit sekali. Kulit di bagian nadinya sobek begitu saja karena tergores setelah dia menyelipkan tangan kanannya secara tiba-tiba ke dalam _Warmi Bar..._ " Gray pun ikut terkejut melihat darah yang menetes ke lantai dimana Erza berpijak.

"..." Natsu hanya terdiam karena terkejut sekaligus khawatir melihat raut wajah Erza yang sedang kesakitan ketika masih bermain _Guitar_ -nya.

"Erza! sudah hentikan! Itu pasti sakit!" Lucy langsung menutup mulutnya karena terkejut melihat pergelangan tangan kanan Erza penuh dengan darah.

"Erza-san" Juvia dalam keadaan yang sama seperti Lucy ketika melihat kejadian tersebut.

Kembali ke sudut panggung untuk keadaan Erza saat ini.

"Takayoshi! pergelangan tangan kanan Er-chan mengalami pendarahan" kata BOH sang _Bassist Edisional_ berbicara dengan _Mic Earphone_ miliknya seperti berbisik untuk memberi tahu Takayoshi ketika masih memainkan musik untuk lagu tersebut.

"Benarkah? apa yang terjadi?" jawab Takayoshi yang tidak tahu kejadian tersebut karena Takayoshi berada jauh dengan Erza.

"Sudahlah Takayoshi-san, BOH-san. Aku tidak apa-apa, ini lagu yang terakhir bukan? Kita harus menyelesaikannya" balas Erza yang terdengar seperti kesakitan.

 _ **Wow..wow...wow...wow...woow...  
Kokoro no oku ni...  
Moeru Atsui Heart...  
Bokura no...Resistance...**_

 _ **Haaaah...**_

" **Minna! Terima kasih! See you!"** kata Su-Metal yang undur diri dengan posenya.

" **See you!"** kata Yui-Metal dan Moa-Metal secara bersamaan.

Akhirnya konser _BABYMETAL_ pun selesai, tiga gadis itu meninggalkan panggung lebih dulu. Setelah itu para personil Kami Band bersama Erza meninggalkan panggung dan kembali berjalan dilorong koridor untuk menuju ke tempat ruangan para artist.

Ketika Erza sedang berjalan bersama personil Kami Band yang ingin mengobati lukanya, Natsu dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba langsung mengejar Erza dari belakang untuk menghampirinya.

"Erza!" seketika Natsu langsung merobek kaos merah miliknya yang tidak dipakai dan _**'tap'**_ mengambil pergelangan tangan kanan Erza untuk membalut luka sobeknya yang cukup lebar.

"Natsu, ita!ishk!" Erza sedikit kesakitan ketika Natsu mencoba menghentikan pendarahan yang terus mengalir di tangannya Erza.

"Erza!" Loke ikut menghampirinya.

"Lihatlah, darahmu dilantai ketika kau sedang berjalan!" kata Natsu yang benar-benar panik melihat keadaan Erza.

"Erza-san tidak apa-apa?" tanya Juvia yang khawatir dengan luka yang di derita oleh Erza.

"Erza, kenapa bisa seperti ini?" seru Lucy karena khawatir ketika Erza masih dibalut lukanya oleh Natsu.

"Tanganmu sedikit pucat karena darahmu keluar banyak ketika masih dalam panggung" kata Gray yang khawatir ketika menghampiri Erza.

"Maafkan kami Er-chan, kami menyesal karena telah melibatkanmu dalam konser ini hingga kau mengalami kecelakaan" kata Yuya Maeta sang _Drummer_ yang sedang cemas melihat kondisi Erza.

"Aku sendiri selalu mengganti senarku ketika mulai konser meskipun senar itu terlihat masih baru. Aku kira Leda juga sudah menggantinya, tapi ternyata belum sama sekali. Tapi Er-chan, caramu itu terlalu nekat. Padahal kau tinggal naikan saja _pich control_ yang ada dalam _Effect Guitar_ milik Leda itu hingga nada _Guitar_ -nya juga akan ikut naik. Apa kau tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu?" sambung Takayoshi dalam penyesalannya setelah Erza mengalami kecelakaan dalam kesalahan panggungnya ketika masih konser dengan _BABYMETAL_.

"Maafkan aku Takayoshi-san, mungkin caraku kurang _Professional_. Tadi aku langsung terkejut ketika senar itu putus secara tiba-tiba sehingga aku kehilangan kendali. Jika aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu, mungkin _Melody_ -nya akan terdengar berantakan...hmm..." balas Erza yang berusaha menutupi rasa sakitnya dengan senyuman. Natsu pun akhirnya selesai membalut luka tangan kanan Erza.

"Erza-san, aku benar-benar menyesal karena terus memaksamu untuk ikut dengan kami" kata Su dengan wajah ke khawatirannya ketika Erza sedang dalam keadaan terluka.

"Aku sangat khawatir dengan Erza-san...hiks...hiks..." kata Yui dalam ke khawirannya tidak tertahankan, perasaannya saat ini sudah menganggap Erza seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Aku juga, maafkan kami Erza-san...hiks...hiks..." di ikuti tangisan Moa.

"Meskipun Er-chan berhasil menutupi _Melody_ -nya, tapi cara itu sangat bereksiko. Aku tadi melihat nadi pergelangan tangan Er-chan terbuka. Kau harus segera ke Rumah Sakit" sambung BOH sang _Bassist_ yang ikut cemas.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi ke Rumah Sakit, Erza!" kata Natsu yang terpanik karena darah ditangan Erza terus mengalir meski pun sudah dibalut oleh kaos yang telah dirobek olehnya.

"Biar aku akan mengantar Erza untuk pergi ke rumah sakit terdekat. Ayo Juvia" Lucy langsung mengambil alih tangan Erza dari Natsu, namun ada yang aneh dari sikap Lucy saat ini.

"Lucy, Juvia ikut" Juvia ikut mengantar Erza untuk membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

"..." Natsu memuram karena penuh penyesalan ketika mengingat dia sendirilah yang mengusulkan Erza untuk terlibat dalam konser tersebut.

 **10.00 PM**

 _Hiroshima Hospital Center_. Erza masih dalam keadaan memakai konstum Kami Band, saat ini Lucy dan Juvia sedang menemani Erza di kamar perawatan untuk melakukan penjahitan terhadap luka di bagian nadinya yang terbuka hingga pendarahannya tidak bisa dihentikan begitu saja dengan cara membalutnya saja.

"Nona Scarlet, untung saja anda cepat datang kemari. Jika tidak, mungkin anda akan mengalami anemia. Golongan darahmu AB, untuk saja kami memilikinya" Dokter itu telah selesai menjahit luka di bagian pergelangan tangan kanan Erza hingga menutupnya dengan perban ketika Erza terbaring di kamar perawatan. Bersamaan dengan donor darah yang dilakukan terhadap Erza pun telah selesai dilakukan.

"Maaf Erza, ini salahku juga karena memaksamu untuk terlibat dalam konser seperti itu. aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengalami hal seperti ini" kata Lucy yang murung ketika sedang menemani Erza disampingnya sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Erza yang telah diperban itu.

"Ini semua karena rasa penasaran Juvia yang terlalu berlebihan terhadap Erza-san hanya gara-gara ingin melihat aksi panggung yang dilakukan Erza-san ketika sedang melakukan konser bersama _BABYMETAL_ , Juvia benar-benar minta maaf..." sambung Juvia dengan perkataan yang berbelit-belit dalam bahasa Jepangnya yang baku.

"Lucy...Juvia...Aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh...karena tadi itu begitu menyenangkan. Baru pertama kalinya aku bermain dengan seorang artist, apalagi Su-chan itu temanku juga. Melihat wajahnya yang penuh kesedihan ketika dia mengatakan akan membatalkan konser, aku juga mengkhawatirkannya...hmm..." Erza berusaha untuk membuat Lucy dan Juvia tidak cemas dengan keadaannya sekarang ini.

' _ **clek'**_ "Erza, bagaimana kondisimu?! Aku benar-benar sangat khawatir..." Natsu secara tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dimana Erza sedang dirawat sambil membawa tas yang berisi pakaian Erza karena waktu pergi ke Rumah Sakit Erza lupa mengganti Kostum.

"..." Pandangan Lucy saat ini seolah-olah seperti sedang membenci Natsu yang sedang khawatir ketika memperlakukan Erza dalam kondisinya.

"Natsu, aku tidak apa-apa...hmm..." sambut Erza dengan nada yang ramah ketika Natsu masuk ke ruang kamar perawatan.

"Nona Scarlet, malam ini anda diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Tapi ingat, anda harus istirahat setelah melakukan donor tadi karena masih dalam tahap penyesuaian. Aku akan memberikan resep obat untuk anda, nanti anda tinggal ambil saja di bagian pelayanan obat-obatan. Permisi..." Dokter itu akhirnya meninggalkan kamar dimana Erza masih dirawat.

"Erza, semua ini salahku karena telah melibatkanmu untuk melakukan konser bersama mereka. aku menyesali perbuatanku. Maafkan aku..." kata Natsu yang tiba-tiba mengambil alih tangan Erza yang sedang di genggam oleh Lucy.

"Natsu, kau jangan seperti itu. Sungguh, tadi itu benar-benar menyenangkan...hmm..." Erza membalas genggaman Natsu dengan tangan kirinya.

"..." entah kenapa cara pandang Lucy menjadi aneh ketika mereka berdua saling bergenggaman tangan.

"Syukurlah, untung saja Natsu-san datang kesini. Natsu-san lebih mengkhawatirkan keadaan Erza-san saat ini. Natsu-san memang benar-benar orang yang begitu perhatian kepada Erza-san...hmm..." kata Juvia ketika melihat cara perhatian Natsu terhadap Erza.

"Erza, aku dan Juvia pulang dulu. Sekarang kau lebih membutuhkan keberadaan Natsu bukan? ayo Juvia" Dalam keadaan sikap yang dingin, Lucy langsung keluar kamar. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan sikap Lucy saat itu.

"Baik, Juvia duluan Erza-san...hmm..." Juvia langsung mengikuti Lucy yang keluar ruangan.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy dan Juvia sedang berjalan di lorong koridor Rumah Sakit bersama Juvia yang menemaninya.

 _ **Ini benar-benar tidak adil...  
Perasaan ini muncul begitu saja...**_

 _ **Kalau boleh aku jujur...  
Aku cemburu melihat mereka berdua...**_

 _ **Aku telah menyukai Natsu...  
Entah kapan itu aku tidah tahu... **_

_**Padahal Natsu sendiri tidak pernah mencoba untuk menggodaku...  
Tapi rasa kepeduliannya itu membuatku tertarik padanya...**_

 _ **Sungguh, aku tidak tahu kenapa...  
Aku jadi ingin memiliki seseorang yang seperti Natsu...**_

 _ **Tapi Natsu lebih memilih Erza dibandingkan denganku...  
Natsu juga tidak pernah memperhatikanku...  
Dan itu semua membuatku terasa sakit...**_

 _ **Erza selalu berkorban untuknya...  
Sedangkan aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuk Natsu ketika sedang dalam keadaan susah...**_

 _ **Apa yang aku fikirkan sih?  
Kenapa aku berfikir egois seperti ini?**_

"Lucy, kenapa melamun?" tanya Juvia ketika sedang melihat raut wajah yang merunduk karena termenung.

"Eh?! Tidak ada...hehe...baiklah, kita harus segera pulang Juvia" Lucy mendahului langkah Juvia untuk menutupi perasaannya.

"Lucy tunggu, langkahmu terlalu cepat" Juvia mempercepat langkahnya untuk mengimbangi Lucy yang sedang tergesa-gesa.

 _ **Mereka berdua itu terlalu dekat...  
Sebenarnya aku melihat kejadian kemarin malam karena pintu halamannya terbuka...**_

 _ **Erza berusaha menyatukan bibirnya kepada Natsu...  
Namun ketika itu Natsu menolaknya entah apa alasannya, aku tidak tahu...**_

 _ **Jika mereka memang sudah jadian, seharusnya mereka berdua melakukannya...  
Semua itu membuatku bingung, karena status mereka berdua itu tidak pasti...**_

 _ **Dulu aku sangat mendukung hubungan mereka berdua...  
Tapi sekarang kenapa perasaanku jadi sakit seperti ini?**_

 _ **Perasaanku seperti sedang di abaikan...  
Padahal mereka berdua tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadapku...**_

 _ **Erza, kau sangat beruntung...  
Sekarang kau sedang di dampingi oleh laki-laki yang baik seperti Natsu meskipun dia terlihat agak bodoh...**_

 _ **Sepertinya keberadaanku hanya akan jadi orang ketiga yang sedang memanggu mereka berdua...**_

 _ **Natsu juga tidak punya alasan untuk menyukaiku...  
Aku benar-benar bodoh...**_

 _ **Aku harus sadar...  
Natsu itu sedang menyukai Erza...**_

Normal P.O.V

Kembali ke sudut pandang kamar rumah sakit dimana Erza sedang ditemani oleh Natsu dalam keadaannya.

"Natsu, apa kau tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap Lucy tadi?" tanya Erza yang masih di genggam oleh laki-laki yang sedang ada dihadapannya, saat itu Erza melihat raut wajah Lucy yang begitu aneh ketika meninggalkan kamar perawatan setelah Natsu datang.

"Iya, aku memperhatikannya. Dia agak murung, mungkin karena kondisimu sekarang ini" jawab Natsu dalam penilaiannya terhadap Lucy.

"Aku rasa tidak, melihat wajahnya itu sepertinya Lucy sedang cemburu padamu..." Erza ternyata memahim apa yang difikirkan oleh Lucy dengan cara melihat wajahnya sekilas.

"Benarkah? Atas dasar apa Lucy cemburu padaku? Bukankah dari dulu Lucy memang tidak pernah memperhatikanku? Itu sama saja dengan Lucy tidak menyukaiku bukan?" kata Natsu yang mencoba berusaha bersikap santai ketika tiba-tiba Erza mengatakan masalah perasaan Lucy.

"Natsu, masalah dulu dan sekarang itu berbeda waktu. Kau harus juga mengerti perasaan Lucy saat ini..." balas Erza.

"Erza! kenapa kau malah menyudutkan perasaanku kepada Lucy? Apa kau tidak mengeri tentang perasaanku padamu saat ini ? Aku sedang bimbang karena cita-cita yang ingin kau capai bersama kita. Aku juga tidak bisa menghancurkan cita-citamu begitu saja hanya gara-gara perasaan kita berdua. Aku harus bagaimana?" Natsu tiba-tiba menjadi serius dalam kebimbangannya.

"Ma-maksudku, baiklah lupakan pembicaraan tadi. Kita bicarakan hal yang lain saja...hmm..." Erza terkejut melihat Natsu yang tiba-tiba berubah sedang marah padanya.

' _ **Tadi aku telah menyinggung perasaan Natsu. Apakah aku sedang tidak adil jika menyangkut masalah perasaan? Aku memang mencintai Natsu, tapi melihat Lucy seperti itu aku harus bagaimana?'**_ gumam hati Erza yang tiba-tiba terjun ke dalam perasaan bingung hingga muncul berbagai pertanyaan yang ada pada dirinya.

'Oh ya, ini pakaianmu Erza. Kau lupa membawanya ketika kau menuju kemari" Natsu menyerahkan tas yang berisi pakaian Erza.

"Terima kasih...hmm..." Erza menerima pakaian miliknya yang telah dibawa oleh Natsu.

"Baiklah, aku keluar dulu agar kau bisa mengganti bajumu itu" Natsu terbangun ketika sedang duduk di ranjang tepat di samping Erza dan akhirnya keluar kamar karena Erza sedang mengganti pakaiannya yang semula.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _ **Kenapa Erza malah membahas masalah perasaan Lucy terhadapku?  
Aku tidak mengerti, karena Lucy selama ini tidak pernah memperhatikanku...**_

 _ **Jika Lucy memang memiliki perasaan terhadapku, itu terlalu egois...**_

 _ **Perasaanku saat ini, aku benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Erza...  
Tapi, aku juga tidak mau cita-cita yang ingin dicapai oleh Erza menjadi hancur begitu saja gara-gara orang sepertiku...**_

 _ **Jika ada yang bilang bahwa aku ini bodoh dalam masalah perasaan, itu memang benar...  
Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk perasaanku...**_

 _ **Meski pun Erza lebih memilih untuk karir dan cita-cita yang ingin dia capai...  
Aku akan mendukungnya dengan sepenuh hati...**_

 _ **Aku berani melakukan hal seperti ini...**_

 _ **Karena aku mencintai Erza...**_

"Permisi, aku sedang mencari seseorang yang bernama Erza Scarlet" tiba-tiba seseorang berpakaian seperti pejabat datang menghampiri Natsu.

"Maaf, anda siapa? Kenapa mencari Erza?" tanya Natsu setelah dikejutkan dalam lamunannya oleh seseorang dengan wajah yang sedikit lansia.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Tatsuro Hatanaka. Aku Presdir Perusahaan _Amuse-inc_ " akhirnya seseorang itu mengungkapkan identitasnya kepada Natsu.

 _ **Presdir Perusahaan Amuse-inc?**_

 _ **Jangan-jangan...**_

Normal P.O.V

' _ **tok-tok-tok'**_ "Erza ada seseorang yang datang mencarimu" kata Natsu ketika sedang mengetuk pintu kamar yang tertutup dimana Erza sedang mengganti pakaiannya.

"Siapa? masuklah, aku sudah selesai mengganti pakaianku" Erza mengijinkannya masuk karena tidak tahu siapa yang datang.

"Maaf menggangu sebentar nona Scarlet, aku Presdir dari perusahaan _Amuse-inc_ " Presdir tersebut memperkenalkan identitasnya pada Erza ketika memasuki ruang kamar rumah sakit.

"Perusahaan _Amuse-inc_? Bukankah perusahaan itu menyediakan jasa dalam bidang musik dan hiburan untuk menjadikan seseorang menjadi musisi dan artis?" ternyata Erza juga mengetahui perusahaan tersebut.

"Benar, aku dengar anda ini telah membantu konser _BABYMETAL_ untuk kekosongan _Guitarist Edisional_ dimana Leda tidak bisa hadir karena ada halangan penting. Itu sangat membantu kami, terima kasih atas bantuannya nona Scarlet" Presdir itu memberi hormat kepada Erza karena jasanya.

"Tidak perlu sungkan, aku hanya membantu Su-chan karena dia temanku...hmm..." balas Erza dengan senyumanya kepada Presdir tersebut.

"Baiklah, kita langsung saja ke inti pokok untuk masalah kenapa aku datang kesini? Perusahaan kami sedang mencari orang sepertimu, kami sudah melihat bakat dan kemampuan anda ketika tampil di acara _Summer Sonic 2016_. Itu sangat mengagumkan untuk usia anda yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Bagaimana jika anda bergabung dengan perusahaan kami?" Presdir itu langsung menawarkan jasanya kepada Erza secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku? Bukankah masih banyak orang-orang yang lebih berbakat dalam hal musik?" tanya Erza karena menurutnya hal seperti ini terlalu tiba-tiba.

"Aku sudah mencarinya kemana-mana, tapi sayangnya kami tidak menemukannya. Ketika kami membaca surat kabar untuk halaman terakhir, kami menemukan gambar anda yang sedang ramai di perbincangkan dan kami langsung tertarik dengan anda karena penilaian orang-orang terhadap anda sangat begitu bagus" kata Presdir dengan alasan tertariknya kepada Erza.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan _Group Band_ kami?" tanya Natsu karena Presdir itu hanya memandang Erza saja.

"Maaf, seperti yang sudah aku katakan. Perusahaan kami hanya tertarik kepada Erza Scarlet karena bakat dan kemampuan yang dimilikinya telah menarik perhatian banyak orang. Itu sudah menjadi aturan kami dari dulu dalam sebuah keputusan untuk mencari seorang artist atau pun musisi..." kata Presdir dengan alasan tidak tertarik kepada anggota _Group Band_ yang telah diciptakan oleh Erza.

"Tapi, bukankah itu sangat tidak adil? Aku membangun _Group Band_ bersama mereka sampai sekarang. Lalu anda tiba-tiba datang hanya untuk mengambil satu orang sepertiku saja" balas Erza yang sedang dalam perasaan bimbang untuk memilih _Group Band_ yang telah dibentuknya atau karir dan cita-citanya ketika sudah ada di depan mata.

"Nona Scarlet, jika anda tidak mau melakukannya kami tidak memaksa. Anda bisa memikirkannya sendiri dari sekarang. Maaf telah menggangu istirahat anda. Permisi" presdir itu langsung meninggalkan ruang kamar rumah sakit dimana Erza dan Natsu masih berada di dalamnya.

' _ **Kata-kata Presdir itu benar-benar mempengaruhi fikiranku. Aku harus bagaimana menghadapi perasaan ini? Cita-citaku sudah ada di depan mata. Tapi aku ingin bersama anggota Group Bandku. Namun, kesempatan ini hanya untukku...'**_ gumam hati Erza benar-benar mengalami ke bimbangan dalam hatinya karena terpengaruh dengan kata-kata Presdir yang diucapkan sebelumnya.

"Natsu, bagaimana menurutmu?" Erza meminta pendapat Natsu karena tidak bisa menghadapi rasa bimbangnya jika sudah menyangkut masalah cita-cita untuk karirnya.

"Bukankah itu bagus Erza? kau akan lebih cepat meraih cita-citamu itu bukan?" saran dari Natsu karena sebelumnya sudah ia fikirkan mengenai cita-cita yang ingin dicapai oleh Erza.

' _ **Kenapa Natsu malah mendukungku? Bukankah selama ini kita selalu bersama-sama? Ini semakin membuatku bungung. Apakah Natsu benar-benar sedang mendukung keputusanku?'**_ Erza semakin tidak berdaya dengan keadaannya ketika bergumam dalam hatinya untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Tapi mereka hanya menginginkanku, lalu bagaimana dengan _Group Band_ kita?" tanya kembali Erza dalam keadaan bimbangnya.

' _ **Grab'**_ "Erza, jika ini takdirmu kenapa sekarang kau ragu? Bukankah ini cita-citamu yang selama ini ingin kau capai untuk menjadi musisi yang terkenal? Aku akan bicarakan ini dengan Gray dan yang lainnya..." tanya Natsu yang langsung memeluknya secara tiba-tiba.

' _ **Benar, aku tidak boleh egois dengan perasaanku ini terhadap Erza. Karena masalah karir yang ingin dicapai oleh Erza saat ini lebih penting dan tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku. Sebenarnya aku ingin menemani karirnya ini, tapi aku masih tertinggal jauh dengannya. Aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa jika kemampuanku masih seperti ini...'**_ gumam hati Natsu untuk mendukung cita-cita dan karir yang sebentar lagi akan Erza capai oleh.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" kata Erza dalam getaran nada bicaranya ketika Natsu masih memeluknya.

"Jangan difikirkan, aku akan selalu mendukungmu dari belakang. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk nantinya melihat wajahmu dalam baligo dan poster yang tersebar di seluruh wilayah Jepang, begitu juga dengan seluruh channel TV yang akan menayangkan penampilan perdanamu nanti...hmm..." Natsu terus memeluk Erza dalam waktu yang cukup lama, karena Natsu menganggap mungkin ini pelukan untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum Erza menjadi terkenal.

"Natsu, aku sangat menyayangimu!...hiks...hiks..." Erza meneriakan perasaan hatinya karen rasa sayang yang begitu dalam terhadap Natsu yang selalu mengerti perasaannya hingga Erza sendiri tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hahaha...aku juga menyayangimu Erza, jadi lakukan juga demi aku juga agar cita-cita yang sudah ada di depan matamu itu bisa tercapai. Aku juga akan merasa bahagia jika kau berhasil melakukannya, Sungguh...hmm..." Natsu terus meneguhkan hati Erza, karena jika ingin menjadi seorang artis dan musisi tidak boleh ada kata bimbang dalam hidupnya.

 **11.00 PM**

Natsu saat ini sedang berunding dengan yang lainnya di teras rumah ketika Erza sedang istirahat karena perintah dari dokter untuk memulihkan kondisinya, Juvia juga ikut istirahat untuk menemani Erza yang sedang tertidur pulas karena kondisinya yang sedang lelah.

"Jadi begitu? Pihak _Amuse-inc_ menawarkan jasanya kepada Erza untuk menjadikannya sebagai artis sekaligus musisi terkenal. Sudah aku duga akan terjadi hal seperti ini ketika Erza sedang membantu konser _BABYMETAL_ waktu itu" kata Loke setelah membicarakan masalah mengenai cita-cita yang ingin dicapai oleh Erza.

"Di antara kita semua, Erza memang paling menonjol dalam bakat dan kemampuannya. Jadi wajar saja Erza menjadi pusat perhatian hingga sampai ke pihak _Amuse-inc_ sendiri" sambung Gray dalam rundingannya.

"Kau benar Gray, mungkin ini hasil perjuangan dan jerih payah yang selalu dilakukan bersama kita. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, pihak _Amuse-inc_ sendiri lebih tertarik dengan Erza dari pada kita semua. Kita juga tidak bisa egois begitu saja untuk menyangkalnya, semua itu kenyataan. Mungkin Erza sedang terlihat egosi dimata kalian semua, tapi yang aku rasakan perasaannya saat ini sangat kacau, jika memang ingin jadi terkenal Erza harus bersikap _Prefessional_ dengan karirnya yang sudah di depan mata itu" Natsu berusaha memahami situasi dan keadaan Erza saat ini.

' _ **ch! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan melihat sikap Natsu yang sok pengertian hingga membohongi dirinya sendiri itu'**_ gumam hati Lucy yang sudah mulai kesal dengan Natsu karena perasaannya yang telah muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perasaanmu terhadap Erza? Apakah kau ingin melepaskan Erza begitu saja dari tanganmu?" tiba-tiba Lucy malah menyudutkan Natsu ke dalam masalah perasaan hatinya.

"Lucy, kita tidak sedang membicarakan masalah perasaanku. Ini menyangkut karir yang akan di capai oleh Erza nanti" balas Natsu yang mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Aku tidak mengerti jalan fikiranmu itu Natsu, kau membiarkan orang yang kau suka pergi meninggalkanmu begitu saja" kata Lucy yang sedang memanas-manasi perasaan Natsu yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Lucy, dengarkan aku dulu. Erza tidak meninggalkanku dan-" Natsu berusaha menjelaskan situasi ini dengan suasana hatinya yang hangat, namun Lucy tidak mau mendengarkannya.

"Kau mau beralasan apa lagi Natsu? Kau hanya memikirkan perasaanmu terhadap Erza yang akan meninggalkanmu karena nantinya Erza akan fokus dalam karirnya. Lucu sekali kau ini!" kata Lucy dengan nada sinisnya.

"Lucy, aku mohon hentikan perkataanmu itu. Apa kau ingin menghancurkan pertemanan kita?" Natsu langsung terpancing emosi meski pun mencoba bersikap seperti biasanya.

"Teman? Aku hanya tidak menyangka temanku ini begitu plin-plan terhadap perasaannya sendiri! Baiklah aku mengerti, mungkin itu hanya sebagian dari kekurangan temanku..." Lucy terus menyudutkan perasaan Natsu yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaannya.

"..." Loke memahami situasi tentang apa yang Lucy fikirkan saat ini.

"Lucy, apa maksudmu?" Gray terkejut karena tidak tahu penyebab Lucy bersikap seperti itu kepada Natsu.

"Baiklah, aku sebagai temanmu ini akan mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat bodoh dan egois untukku sendiri, **aku menyukaimu Natsu**!dan-" Lucy langsung menyatakan perasaannya kepada Natsu yang sudah lama di pendam, namun pembicaraan Lucy dihentikan.

"Lucy, aku sedang berada dalam posisi yang sulit, apa kau mengerti?" Natsu tiba-tiba langsung bersikap dingin karena tidak tahu cara menghadapi sikap Lucy saat ini.

"Lucy, untuk saat ini Natsu ada benarnya. Dia sedang mengalami kesulitan untuk masalah perasaannya terhadap Erza dan-" Loke berusahaan menenangkan keadaan, namun tidak berhasil membuat Lucy tenang.

"Loke! Kau diam saja! Sekarang ini aku sedang berbicara kepada orang yang bernama Natsu Dragneel dengan perasaan bodohnya yang tidak pernah sampai kepada seorang Erza Scarlet! Kau tidak perlu ikut campur!" benta Lucy ketika mengalihkan pandangan sinisnya kepada Loke. Kata-kata Lucy itu terlontar begitu saja hingga Natsu benar-benar kecewa terhadap Lucy.

"Lucy, kau benar-benar sudah kelewatan. Sepertinya kau ingin mengakhiri pertemanan kita berdua!" tanya Natsu yang perasaan kecewanya sudah di ambang batas.

"Jika itu memang yang terbaik aku akan mengakhirinya! Sudah puas?! Setidaknya aku sudah menyampaikan perasaanku kepada orang yang bernama Natsu Dragneel! Sekarang bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa menghilangkan perasaanku dan melupakan semuanya?! Jawab aku!" akhirnya Lucy hilang kendali dan melinangkan matanya hingga berkaca-kaca.

"Lucy! Hentikan ucapanmu itu!" Gray terkejut setelah mendengarkan kalimat awal yang terlepas begitu saja dari ucapan Lucy.

"Aku benar-benar sangat kecewa dengan wanita yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia dihadapanku ini, begitu juga dengan perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadapku benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Aku kira dia temanku, ternyata aku salah! cch!" Natsu akhirnya mulai memanas dan langsung menyudutkan pandangan tajamnya kepada Lucy karena alasannya perasaannya kurang begitu masuk akal.

"Baik aku mengerti! Ini memang salahku! Bahkan aku tidak berhak menyampaikan perasaanku terhadap orang itu. Hanya saja aku ingin meringankan beban perasaanku, karena sulit sekali untuk aku pendam sendiran...ihiks!...Karena aku juga seorang wanita yang memiliki ketulusan hati terhadap perasaannya, tapi untuk sekarang ini kesabaranku sudah habis. Maafkan aku jika caraku ini salah. Permisi! Hiks...hiks..." Lucy membulirkan air matanya dan langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga dan pergi menuju lantai atas untuk berdiam diri.

"Lucy, tunggu!" Loke mencoba untuk mengikuti kemana arah Lucy pergi.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Malam hari untuk Lucy yang sedang merenung dikamar lantai atas sambil memeluk lututnya dan bersandar di balik pintu. Kamar yang sedang di tempati oleh Lucy adalah kamar Erza ketika masih kecil. Lucy merasa bersalah sekaligus menyesali atas perbuatannya kepada Natsu.

 _ **Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku...  
Apa yang telah aku lakukan ini benar-benar bodoh...**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya pada Natsu...  
Padahal Natsu juga sedang mengalami kesulitan dengan perasaannya terhadap Erza...**_

 _ **Aku tidak bermasud menjadi seorang antagonis hanya gara-gara perasaanku ini...  
Selama ini aku sudah mengalah untuk perasaanku terhadap Natsu...**_

 _ **Aku melakukannya untuk kebahagiaan mereka berdua...  
Tapi sekarang, apa yang telah aku lakukan?**_

 _ **Sungguh, aku menyesali perbuatanku tadi...  
Karena aku memang tidak memiliki hak untuk menyukai Natsu...**_

' _ **tok-tok-tok'**_ "Lucy, bolehkah aku masuk?" suara Loke sambil mengetuk dibalik pintu yang tertutup dimana Lucy sedang bersandar.

"Mau apa kau datang kemari? Hiks...hiks..." Lucy langsung membuka pintu karena berniat mengusir Loke yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku khawatir padamu Lucy..." kata Loke dengan sikap yang tidak seperti biasa ia lakukan.

"Maaf Loke, aku sedang tidak ingin diperlakukan oleh rayuan bodohmu itu..." kata Lucy dengan nada dinginnya.

"Lucy, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Untuk saat ini aku-" _**'PLAK!'**_ tamparan yang cukup keras dari Lucy kepada Loke hingga kaca matanya terlepas begitu saja ketika tangan Loke mencoba meraih tangan Lucy, padahal Loke tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan rayuan yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Hah?! Loke a-aku-" Lucy memang tidak sengaja melakukan hal itu karena suasana hatinya yang sedang kesal terhadap lingkungannya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya kedatanganku kemari hanya di anggap sebagai pengganggu. Permisi..." Loke benar-benar kecewa dengan tamparan Lucy yang melayang begitu saja. Bukan masalah rasa sakit dari tamparan itu, tapi Loke merasakan sakit hati yang begitu dalam karena perlakuan Lucy kali ini.

"Loke tunggu! Baiklah maafkan aku...hiks...hiks..." _**'Grab'**_ Lucy berhasil menghentikan langkah Loke dengan cara menangkapnya dari belakang.

"Lucy, lepaskan aku...kau tidak perlu bersikap seperti ini terhadapku. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara menghadapi sikapmu yang satu ini..." kata Loke yang sekarang sedang serius dengan sikapnya.

"Loke, aku mohon kau jangan ikut-ikutan meninggalkanku! Aku sudah menghancurkan pertemananku dengan Natsu hanya gara-gara perasaanku ini...ihks..." Lucy terus menangis hingga menyempitkan suara tangisannya.

"Baiklah Lucy, tenanglah...mari kita bicarakan ini baik-baik..." Loke membawa Lucy ke dalam kamar dan mendudukannya di ranjang, Loke sendiri duduk dilantai agar berhadapan dengan Lucy.

"Loke, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya...hiks..." Lucy terus menjatuhkan air matanya ketika Loke mencoba berusaha menenangkan fikirannya.

"Kau hanya harus mengerti keadaan seperti ini Lucy..." Loke sebenarnya tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi seperti ini.

"Tapi ini sangat tidak adil, Natsu memiliki perasaan terhadap Erza, tapi Erza sendiri berniat untuk meninggalkannya. Sedangkan aku saat ini menyukai Natsu, tapi dia menolakku begitu saja. Mungkin benar perasaanku ini tanpa alasan, dan aku sendiri tidak tahu caranya untuk menghilangkan perasaanku ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya? Hiks...hiks..." Lucy mencoba mengutarakan perasaan yang dimilikinya dalam keadaan serba salah.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku terhadap wanita yang sedang berada di depan mataku ini. Natsu sangat beruntung karena begitu bodoh dalam memahami seorang wanita, sedangkan aku yang bisa memahami seorang wanita tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku sendiri karena sudah tahu bahwa wanita yang sedang dihadapanku ini akan menolaku" ternyata Loke juga sedang menyukai Lucy jika dilihat dari kata-katanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti!" balas Lucy hingga membentak Loke dengan keras karena prustasi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengerti perasaanku jika perasaanmu hanya tertuju kepada Natsu?! Sedangkan Natsu sendiri kesulitan untuk menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Erza! karena yang Natsu inginkan saat ini adalah agar Erza bisa fokus untuk mencapai cita-citanya yang sudah berada di depan mata!" Loke tidak sengaja mengeluarkan perkataan yang cukup keras karena sikap Lucy yang tidak mau mengerti keadaan.

"Loke! Sudah cukup! Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti perasaanku?!" Lucy membuatnya terkejut karena nada bicaranya lebih keras dari pada yang tadi.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku tidak pernah mengerti memahami perasaanmu ini. Setidaknya aku sudah berusaha berusaha untuk menyampaikan perasaanku ini padamu. Jika kau tidak kau tidak menyukainya kau boleh menolakku. Baiklah aku pergi dulu, maafkan aku jika aku lancang dengan perasaanku ini..." Loke mencoba terbangun dari duduknya untuk pergi meninggalkan Lucy di kamarnya.

"chh!" _**'Grap'**_ Lucy langsung menangkap Loke yang mencoba pergi dari hadapannya.  
"Loke, kumohon jangan pergi dariku! Ini benar-benar sulit buatku, beri aku waktu untuk memikirkan perasaanku padamu. Jika kau menginginkanku, tetaplah seperti ini bersamaku..." keputusan Lucy seolah-olah menjadikan Loke sebagai pelariannya, setidaknya Lucy sudah berusaha untuk melupakan Natsu agar dia benar-benar bisa mengalihkan perasaannya kepada Loke.

 _ **Aku benar-benar bingung...  
Loke sekarang ini tidak seperti biasanya...**_

 _ **Aku bisa membedakan kata-kata Loke yang sedang serius atau pun sedang bercanda untuk melakukan rayuan bodohnya...**_

 _ **Mungkin Loke memang terlihat seperti orang yang playboy...  
Tapi yang membuatku heran, dia tidak pernah menyakiti seorang wanita...**_

 _ **Justru sebaliknya, dia benar-benar menghormati seorang wanita...  
Aku selalu kasar padanya tanpa memikirkan perasaan yang dia rasakan terhadapku...**_

 _ **Maafkan aku Loke, aku sangat menyesal karena selama ini penilaianku selalu buruk padamu...  
Sebenarnya kau itu orang yang sangat baik...**_

 _ **Aku mohon Loke...  
Beri aku waktu agar aku bisa menyukaimu juga...**_

 **Loke P.O.V**

Loke membaringkan tubuh Lucy karena tertidur cukup lama dalam pelukannya. Ketika Lucy tertidur, Loke mengikatkan jari tangannya kepada Lucy dan terus memberhatikan wajahnya yang sedang tertidur dalam perasaan kecewa.

 _ **Mungkin benar, aku terlihat playboy dimata kalian semua, termasuk kau Lucy...  
Aku melakukan hal seperti itu karena perasaanku tidak pernah sampai padamu...**_

 _ **Bukannya aku terobsesi kepada Lucy...  
Karena aku tidak punya alasan untuk melakukan hal seperti itu...**_

 _ **Aku membohongi diriku untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu perasaan Lucy terhadap Natsu...  
Padahal aku sudah tahu semuanya ketika Lucy memiliki perasaan terhadap Natsu...**_

 _ **Aku sengaja mengalah demi perasaannya terhadap Natsu...  
Tapi pada akhirnya malah jadi seperti ini...**_

 _ **Aku juga tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapi situasi yang dirasakan Lucy saat ini...  
Setelah kejadian seperti ini aku benar-benar menyesal dengan sikapku yang selalu menutupi perasaanku kepadanya...**_

 _ **Sial! Aku ingin menangis jika Lucy mengalami hal seperti ini...  
Karena aku sangat peduli dengan perasaannya meski pun perasaanku tidak pernah tersampaikan...**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu Lucy...**_

"hiks...hiks...hiks..." untuk pertama kalinya Loke menangis karena perasaannya terhadap Lucy yang sudah lama ditahan olehnya selama ini.

Pada akhirnya Loke ikut tertidur setelah lama duduk dibawah lantai sambil membaringkan kepalanya ditempat tidur ketika Lucy berbaring tertidur dihadapannya.

 **Gray P.O.V**

Gray masih terduduk diteras sendirian halaman belakang rumah karena Natsu telah pergi dari hadapannya. Saat ini Gray benar-benar bingung menghadapi situasi yang dirasakan oleh Natsu, begitu juga dengan Lucy yang secara tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya kepada Natsu.

 _ **Aku sangat beruntung tidak terlibat dalam masalah perasaan hati...  
Tapi, untuk saat ini situasinya benar-benar gawat...**_

 _ **Semua ini diluar perkiraanku...  
Aku tahu semua hubungan yang rumit antara Natsu dengan Erza...**_

 _ **Yang lebih mengejutkannya lagi, aku benar-benar tidak tahu Lucy memiliki perasaan terhadap Natsu...**_

 _ **Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencairkan suasana hati mereka menjadi seperti semula?  
Baiklah, aku hanya orang bodoh yang tidak sengaja mendapatkan Rangking pertama di kelas 1 – 5...**_

 _ **Tapi untuk menghadapi situasi seperti ini, kebodohanku benar-benar nyata...  
Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa...**_

 **Juvia P.O.V**

' _ **seerk'**_ "Gray-kun kenapa belum tidur?" tiba-tiba Juvia menggeser pintu halaman belakang dimana Gray masih berada dalam posisi duduknya.

"Juvia, kau rupanya. Kenapa kau terbangun?" tanya Gray ketika Juvia tiba-tiba duduk di dekatnya.

"Natsu-san telah membangunkan Juvia ketika menemani Erza-san istirahat di kamar orang tuanya. Natsu-san menceritakan semuanya kepada Juvia tentang perasaan Lucy terhadap Natsu-san. Lalu Natsu-san menyuruh Juvia untuk pindah agar Natsu-san sendiri yang menemani Erza-san yang sedang istirahat..." ternyata kepergian Natsu dari hadapan Gray adalah untuk memberi tahu Juvia mengenai masalah Lucy.

 _ **-Flashback P.O.V-**_

 _Saat itu Juvia terbaring menemani Erza yang sedang tertidur disampingnya karena saran dari Dokter untuk istirahat, namun Juvia masih terbangun karena ke khawatiran terhadap Erza._

 _ **Kasihan sekali melihat Erza-san dalam keadaan seperti ini...  
Wajah Erza-san begitu kelelahan dan agak pucat...**_

 _ **Erza-san terlalu memaksakan diri ketika waktu konser dalam keadaan terluka di nadinya...  
Juvia benar-benar terkejut ketika Erza-san mengeluarkan banyak darah yang melumuri pergelangan tangannya, begitu juga dengan darahnya yang melewati Guitar hingga jatuh ke lantai...**_

 _ **Yang membuat Juvia khawatir, kenapa Erza-san selalu bersih keras untuk berjuang seperti itu hingga melukai dirinya sendiri...**_

' _ **clek'**_ _"Juvia, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" kata Natsu yang tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar dalam keadaan seperti sedang kesal._

" _Natsu-san, apa yang terjadi? kenapa Natsu-san terlihat kesal seperti itu?" tanya Juvia yang terbangun ketika sedang berbaring bersama Erza, lalu Juvia menghampiri Natsu yang wajahnya seperti sedang kesal itu._

 _Karena Natsu tidak ingin ada rahasia di antara teman dekatnya, Natsu menceritakan semua permasalahannya mengenai Lucy yang memiliki perasaan terhadapnya. Mendengar hal itu Juvia jadi ikut terkejut karena Lucy tidak pernah menceritakannya perasaannya kepada Juvia._

 _ **Eh?! Kenapa jadi rumit seperti ini? Padahal mereka itu berteman baik...**_

" _Benarkah begitu Natsu-san? Sungguh Juvia tidak tahu akan hal itu, semua ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Pantas saja Lucy murung pada saat keluar dari rumah sakit. Ternyata itu penyebabnya..." kata Juvia setelah memahami situasi yang dirasakan oleh Natsu saat ini._

" _Seprtinya Gray sedang membutuhkan teman untuk bicara, bagaimana kalau kau yang menemaninya? Dia masih duduk di teras karena memikirkan kejadian yang tadi. Malam ini biar aku saja yang menemani Erza" perintah Natsu untuk Juvia agar bisa menemani Gray yang sedang kebingungan dalam situasi saat ini._

" _Kalau begitu baiklah? Juvia akan mencoba berbicara dengan Gray-kun. Mungkin Gray-kun membutuhkan Juvia untuk menemaninya. Permisi..." kata Juvia yang langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Erza yang saat ini ditemani oleh Natsu di dalam kamar orang tuanya._

 _ **Benar-benar waktu yang tidak tepat...  
Kenapa jadi seperti ini?**_

 _ **Natsu-san sedang bingung dengan perasaan yang dimiliknya terhadap Erza-san...  
Karena Natsu-san telah mengatakan lebih memikirkan masalah cita-cita dan karir Erza-san yang saat ini sudah di depan mata...**_

 _ **Lalu Lucy tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaannya kepada Natsu-san...  
Juvia tidak menyangka akan seperti ini jadinya...**_

 _ **Apa yang harus Juvia lakukan terhadap Lucy?  
Juvia juga tidak bisa berpihak kepada satu orang saja...**_

 _ **Karena Natsu-san, Erza-san, Gray-kun, Loke-san, termasuk Lucy...  
Semuanya adalah teman baik Juvia...**_

 **Gray P.O.V**

 _ **Pada akhirnya Juvia malah ikut terjerumus ke dalam masalah seperti ini...  
Nastu benar-benar sangat bodoh...dasar...**_

"Juvia, apa Erza termasih tidur ketika Natsu menceritakan semua kejadian ini padamu? Aku khawatir Erza mendengarkan semua pembicaraan kalian berdua sebelum kau datang kesini..." kata Gray ketika sedang merasakan situasi yang benar-benar gawat.

"Sepertinya Erza-san masih tidur lelap akibat efek obat yang diminumnya, Gray-kun tidak usah khawatir...hmm..." kata Juvia yang memberi tahu keadaan Erza sekarang ini.

 _ **Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku sedikit lega...**_

"Mmm...Juvia, apa kau pernah memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap seseorang? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti hanya gara-gara memiliki perasaan khusus seperti itu pertemanan kita seperti di ambang batas kehancuran..." kata Gray yang kurang begitu mengerti tentang perasaan khusus dalam ikatan sepasang kekasih.

"Bagaimana menjelaskannya ya? Juvia sendiri tidak tahu dengan perasaan yang sedang Juvia rasakan saat ini. Karena Juvia juga tidak ingin menghancurkan sebuah pertemanan hanya karena perasaan khusus yang dimiliki oleh Juvia sendiri...hmm..." jawab Juvia secara tidak langsung.

"Juvia, aku tidak mengerti maksud perkataanmu itu..." balas Gray karena perkataan Juvia memang kurang bisa difahami.

"Jika digambarkan oleh Juvia sendiri itu sama saja seperti Erza-san yang menyukai Natsu-san, begitu juga dengan Lucy yang menyukai Natsu-san saat ini. Setelah mendengar kejadian seperti ini Juvia juga jadi takut akan hancurnya hubungan kita berdua sebagai teman. Itu saja...hmm..." entah kenapa Juvia juga ikut terlibat dalam masalah perasaannya terhadap Gray sekarang ini setelah kejadian tentang perasaan Lucy, Juvia menghentikan membicaraannya sejekan karena tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi tentang perasaannya.

"Juvia, perasaanku saat ini aku...mmm..." Gray tiba-tiba terjerumus ke dalam perasaannya terhadap Juvia.

"Gray-kun, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Juvia tidak memaksa Gray-kun untuk menyukai Juvia. Baiklah Juvia akan kembali tidur. Permisi...hmm..." Juvia pun terbangun dari duduknya untuk kembali tidur.

"cch!" _**'Grab'**_ "Juvia, tolong jangan pergi dariku" seketika Gray langsung terbangun dan menangkap tubuh Juvia yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Gray-kun, apa yang terjadi? Bukankah Gray-kun tidak suka dengan Juvia? Kalau memang seperti itu Juvia mengerti. Tapi kelakuan Gray-kun sekarang ini benar-benar membuat Juvia jadi bingung" Juvia yang berusaha mengerti perasaan Gray ,tiba-tiba ikut terjun dalam kebingungannya ketika Gray menangkapnya dari belakang. Juvia begitu polos dengan perasaan yang dimilikinya hingga tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Juvia, kau malah membuatku takut dengan kata-katamu itu. Kau seperti ingin menghindar dariku juga. aku sudah mengatakan padamu bukan? **tolong jangan pergi dariku!** " kata Gray yang menegaskan kata-kata terakhirnya kepada Juvia.

"Gray-kun, siapa yang akan pergi? Juvia tidak pernah berfikir untuk melakukan hal seperti itu, hanya saja Juvia tidak bisa memaksa Gray-kun untuk menyukai Juvia. Bisa dekat dengan Gray-kun saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Juvia bahagia, karena Juvia menyukai Gray-kun apa adanya...hiks...hiks..." rasa terpendam Juvia terhadap Gray membuat bulir dimatanya ikut keluar melewati wajahnya yang cantik itu.

"Eh?! Kenapa kau malah menangis?!" tanya Gray yang sedang panik ketika mendengar tangisan Juvia secara tiba-tiba.

"Karena Juvia memang tidak ingin kehilangan Gray-kun, sungguh...hiks...hiks..." balas Juvia yang semakin keras dalam tangisannya.

"Baiklah maafkan aku karena kata-kataku yang terakhir itu begitu kasar terhadapmu. Perbuatanku ini benar-benar sangat bodoh karena membuatmu jadi menangis seperti ini. Hmph...dasar..." Gray seketika membalikan badan Juvia dan kembali memeluknya untuk menenangkan Juvia agar mencairkan suasana hatinya.

"Hmm...Gray-kun ini sangat aneh...hiks..." Juvia akhirnya tersenyum dalam tangisannya ketika melihat tingkah lagu Gray tiba-tiba menjadi panik seperti itu.

 _ **Heeh?! Sekarang dia malah tersenyum...  
Sifat wanita itu terlalu banyak misteri...  
Termasuk wanita yang sedang ada dalam pelukanku ini...**_

"Yang aneh itu kau Juvia! Tiba-tiba kau menangis begitu saja hingga membuatku panik. Lalu kau berubah menjadi tersenyum begitu saja tanpa alasan...hmph...dasar..." Gray tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Juvia, hanya saja dia tidak ingin kehilangan orang yang sedang ada dipelukannya itu.

"Juvia memang seperti ini orangnya. Jika Gray-kun tidak suka juga tidak apa-apa...hmm..." kata Juvia dengan senyuman hangatnya yang menawan.

"Kapan aku mengatakan tidak suka padamu...hmph..." Gray jadi cemberut setelah kata-kata Juvia yang terakhir, namun pelukannya masih tidak lepas.

 _ **Aku malu mengakuinya...  
Dia memiliki sifat yang polosnya sama sepertiku...  
Yang membedakannya hanya sikap dan tingkah laku di antara kita berdua...**_

 _ **Kalau aku fikir-fikir, Juvia dan aku memiliki perasaan yang murni...  
Aku sangat beruntung telah di pertemukan dengan Juvia...**_

 _ **Dia tidak egois dengan perasaannya itu...  
Dan sekarang malah aku yang terlihat egois untuknya...**_

 _ **Ya Tuhan, berikanlah kemudahan untuk Gray Fullbuster yang sangat bodoh dengan perasaannya ini...**_

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Natsu saat ini sedak dudu di atas tempat tidur dimana ia masih menemani Erza yang sedang terbaring istirahat karena kondisinya. Fikiran Natsu benar-benar sangat kacau setelah Lucy menyatakan perasaan yang lain terhadapnya.

 _ **Erza, apakah kehadiranku ini hanya pengganggu?  
Jika memang seperti itu aku akan pergi dari hadapanmu...**_

 _ **Aku sudah berusaha bersikap adil dengan perasaanku untuk menolaknya...  
Tapi pada akhirnya pertemananku dengan Lucy menjadi hancur begitu saja...**_

 _ **Aku tidak bisa memaksakan diriku untuk menyukai Lucy...  
Karena perasaanku terhadap Lucy memang tidak muncul...**_

 _ **Erza, perasaanku muncul ketika aku mulai mengenalmu...  
Tapi aku tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku ini...**_

 _ **Kau tahu? Aku sudah melihat artist dan musisi yang sudah-sudah sebelumnya, mereka hancur begitu saja hanya gara-gara masalah perasaan seperti ini...**_

 _ **Aku tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi padamu begitu saja...  
Karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi artist dan musisi yang sangat hebat...**_

 _ **Sebenarnya, aku juga mengharapkan kita selalu bersama-sama untuk mencapai cita-cita kita...  
Tapi takdir berkata lain, kau yang terpilih dibandingkan dengan kami semua...**_

"Natsu, aku sudah mendengar semua kata hatimu itu..." Erza yang masih terbaring tiba-tiba membuka matanya ketika Natsu berbicara dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Erza! a-aku" Natsu menjadi terkejut hingga gugup karena Erza terbangun dan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kemarilah, Natsu...hmm.." Erza membangunkan dirinya dan langsung menangkap Natsu dalam pelukannya agar Natsu bisa menenangkan fikiran kacaunya itu.

"Erza, sekarang aku benar-benar ingin lenyap setelah Lucy mengungkapkan perasaannya padaku. Aku tidak bisa memaksakan perasaanku untuk menyukai Lucy karena perasaanku muncul padamu. Aku juga tidak mau menghancurkan perasaan Lucy. Tapi lihatlah apa yang telah aku lakukan, pertemananku dengan Lucy malah jadi hancur. Aku harus bagaimana?...hiks...hiks..." Natsu benar-benar frustasi setelah hubungan pertemanannya dengan Lucy telah hancur hari ini.

"Natsu, tenanglah. Masih ada aku yang selalu bersamamu bukan?" Erza berusaha menenangkan fikiran Natsu yang kacau itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dalam keadaan seperti ini? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana menghadapinya. Hanya kau yang tersisa untukku Erza..." air mata Natsu terus berjatuhan ketika Natsu menopangkan dagunya di bahu Erza yang sedang memeluknya.

"Sepertinya sudah tidak ada jalan yang lain lagi. Jika kau menginginkannya, kau harus segara lakukan sebelum aku berubah fikiran" Erza bermaksud untuk memberikan tubuhnya yang masih tertutup oleh sebuah piama kepada Natsu, ia menganggap permasalahan laki-laki akan selesai jika seorang wanita melakukan hal tersebut.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Erza?" tanya Natsu yang kurang mengerti mengenai hal tersebut.

"Aku sedang membicarakan tentang naluri dan hasrat seorang laki-laki terhadap wanita yang sedang berada dihadapannya..." Erza menjawabnya secara tidak langsung karena malu mengatakan istilah tersebut.

 _ **Apa yang sedang kau fikirkan Erza?  
Perkataanmu selalu membuatku bingung...  
Apakah aku harus mencobanya?**_

Natsu mulai kacau dalam fikirannya hingga kehilagan kendali, diluar kesadarannya Natsu tiba-tiba membuka semua kancing piama yang dipakai oleh Erza hingga tubuh indahnya terbuka begitu saja tanpa ada pertahanan ketika Erza kembali terbaring.

"I-ini yang terakhir..." Saat itu juga Natsu mulai ingin melepaskan kaitan penutup dada yang masih menempel pada tubuh indah yang dimiliki oleh Erza ketika sedang terbaring.

"I-iya, kau boleh membukanya...Natsu..." balas Erza dalam detik-detik terakhir untuk memberikan semuanya kepada Natsu.

 _ **Ch! Apa yang telah aku lakukan...  
Aku tidak boleh seperti ini...**_

"..." Natsu terdiam tanpa angkat bicara setelah sadar dari perbuatan yang nyaris ia lakukan terhadap Erza.

"Ada apa Natsu?" tanya Erza ketika semua kancing piama yang dipakainya kembali ditutup begitu saja oleh Natsu.

"Maaf Erza, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya" kata Natsu setelah kembali menutup semua kancing piama yang dipakai oleh wanita yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Bukankah kau ingin menghilangkan perasaanmu yang sedang bimbang saat ini?" tanya Erza dengan wajah yang sedikit kecewa karena Natsu menghentikan perbuatannya.

 _ **Erza, aku mohon...  
Kau jangan terus-terusan membawaku ke dalam suasa seperti ini...**_

"Erza! kau jangan bodoh! Maaf, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk munafik atau pun yang lainnya. Memang benar semua laki-laki menginginkan hal seperti ini, tapi jika aku melakukannya tanpa fikir panjang semua akan hancur begitu saja. Kau harus mengerti tentang hal itu, karena aku tidak mau itu terjadi padamu Erza. Kau harus menghargai dirimu itu" akhirnya Natsu bisa mengendalikan perasaannya setelah Erza berusaha menggodanya secara tidak langsung.

"Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghadapi perasaanmu sekarang ini. Karena hubungan kita sudah terlanjur dekat hingga aku mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih dalam seperti ini denganmu, tapi tidak tahu kenapa kau selalu berusaha untuk menyadarkanku. Sungguh, maafkan aku..." dengan nada lemah lembut Erza menyesali perkataannya tentang masalah hubungan yang lebih dalam dengan Natsu.

 _ **Meski pun kau berkata seperti itu...  
Aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya sekarang...**_

 _ **Karena kau orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku...  
Jika aku melakukannya, maka hidupmu akan hancur seketika...  
Maafkan aku Erza, sekarang ini aku tidak bisa memenuhi keinginanmu itu...**_

"Erza, kepalaku sudah mulai lelah. Aku akan pergi tidur..." Natsu mencoba meninggalkan Erza untuk kembali ke tempat istirahatnya di tempat ruangan dekat halaman belakang.

"Natsu jangan pergi, kau boleh tidur denganku. Kemarilah..." Erza kembali menangkap Natsu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Erza, aku-" Natsu berusaha menolaknya namun pertahanan Erza begitu kuat hingga ia tidak bisa melepaskan pelukan yang dilakukan oleh Erza.

"Aku mohon temani aku, hanya malam ini saja. Karena aku tidak bisa membiarkan dalam keadaan seperti ini sendirian...hmm..." Erza membaringkan tubuh Natsu di tempat tidur hingga mereka berdua saling berdampingan seperti suami istri.

"Baiklah Erza, hanya malam ini saja. Selamat malam..." Natsu langsung tertidur begitu saja dibantal yang tadi dipakai oleh Erza karena sudah mulai lelah dengan fikirannya.

"Semoga kau mimpi indah, Natsu..." Erza menutupi tubuhnya dengan sebuah selimut, begitu juga kepada Natsu yang tertidur disampingnya.

 **Erza P.O.V**

 _ **Natsu, aku tidak menyangka kau orang yang sangat baik...  
Meski pun aku mencoba memberikan semuanya, tapi kau malah menolaknya begitu saja...**_

 _ **Padahal aku tadi benar-benar gugup...  
Karena kau nyaris melakukannya padaku...**_

 _ **Kau benar-benar seorang laki-laki yang mengagumkan...  
Sungguh, aku benar-benar menyukai laki-laki seperti dirimu ini...**_

 _ **Tapi aku masih belum yakin dengan perkataanmu tentang cara menghargaiku...  
Bukannya aku wanita murahan, hanya saja aku menginginkan Natsu yang melakukannya padaku...**_

 _ **Aku tidak ingin orang lain yang menyentuhku...  
Hanya Natsu yang boleh melakukannya...**_

 _ **Jika suatu saat nanti Natsu menginginkan hal itu denganku...  
Dengan senang hati aku akan memberikan semuanya...**_

 _ **Natsu Dragneel benar-benar sangat bodoh...  
Meski pun begitu, tapi aku tetap menyukainya...**_

 _ **Karena aku memang mencintai Natsu...**_

"Selamat tidur, Natsu..." Erza menyandarkan kepalanya dekat dengan leher Natsu agar bisa tertidur lelap karena Erza merasakan hangat pada bagian tersebut.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **9** **月** **19** **日** **( 19 September 2015) 07.00 AM**

Pagi hari yang dingin di dalam suasa kamar dimana Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya hingga melihat Loke masih tertidur dalam posisi yang sama.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 ** _Kenapa Loke tertidur seperti itu?  
Apa dia tidak pegal posisi badannya seperti itu?_**

"Baiklah, huph...ah...hmph...tubuhnya itu ternyata berat meskipun kecil" Lucy membangunkan tubuhnya untuk mengangkat Loke ke tempat tidur dan membaringkannya kembali ke atas ranjang dimana Lucy telah tertidur disana. Ada sesuatu yang mengejutkan ketika ia mengusap bagian mata Loke yang masih tertidur itu.

 ** _Eh?! Setelah aku usap matanya, ternyata basah karena air mata...  
Loke, apa kau menangis? Baru pertama kali aku melihatmu seperti itu..._**

 ** _Oh ya, aku baru ingat setelah kejadian tadi malam...  
Loke berusaha menenangkan fikiranku yang kacau ini..._**

"Mmh...aku dimana?" akhirnya Loke terbangun dari tidurnya dan melesu, ia tidak ingat posisi tidurnya karena dirubah oleh Lucy.

"Akhirnya kau sudah bangun Loke. Kau masih dikamarku...hmm..." sambut Lucy dengan perasaan hangatnya.

"Rasanya kepalaku sedikit pusing, mungkin gara-gara aku tidur jam 03.00 AM" kata Loke sambil mengusap-ngusap kepalanya sendiri karena merasa pusing ketika ia membangunkan tubuhnya.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar, aku akan mengambilkan air minum untukmu agar kau pulih...hmm..." kata Lucy hingga bergegas menuruni tangga dan menuju dapur.

Pada saat itu Lucy mencium bau tubuh Natsu yang telah memandikan tubuhnya di pagi hari, tapi Natsu melewatinya tanpa tegur sapa.

"..." Lucy terdiam ketika sedang melihat Natsu yang lewat dihadapannya, karena malu atas kejadian semalam.

"..." balas diam dari Natsu yang berjalan dari arah kamar mandi dalam keadaan dingin tanpa melihat wajah Lucy dan melewatinya begitu saja.

 ** _Natsu sekarang bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku...  
Apakah pertemanan kita benar-benar telah hancur?_**

"N-Natsu?" Lucy membalikan badannya untuk mencoba menegurnya namun keberadaan Natsu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya.

 ** _Padahal aku ingin minta maaf...  
Tapi dia malah mengabaikanku..._**

Normal P.O.V

"Loke, ini air minum untuk...hiks...hiks..." **_'Prang!'_** ketika Lucy ingin memberikan air minum yang ada di gelasnya kepada Loke, tiba-tiba di jatuhkan begitu saja karena genggamannya melonggar akibat perasaannya yang tidak tahan dengan sikap Natsu terhadapnya.

"Ah?! L-Lucy, ada apa lagi?" tanya Loke yang terkejut ketika Lucy tiba-tiba menjatuhkan gelasnya. Loke kembali menangkap Lucy yang sedang menangis dihadapannya.

"Natsu mengabaikanku, padahal aku berniat untuk minta maaf...hiks...hiks..." kata Lucy dalam tangisannya.

"Lucy, sudahlah jangan terlalu difikirkan. Natsu memang seperti itu orangnya ketika sedang marah. Untuk sementara ini biarkanlah dia sendirian, jika kita mengganggunya dia akan benar-benar marah..." kata Loke sambil memungut serpihan gelas pecah yang sedang berserakan dibawah kaki Lucy setelah ia melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tapi aku tidak tahan dengan sikapnya yang tadi begitu dingin terhadapku. Aku benar-benar menyesali perbuatanku padanya...ihiks..." tangisan Lucy semakin menyempitkan suaranya.

"Jika sudah seperti ini mau bagaimana lagi? Aku juga tidak bisa apa-apa dengan sikap Natsu saat ini. Natsu itu juga temanku meskipun dia itu keras kepala..." Loke sebenarnya ikut kesal karena perbuatan Natsu terhadap Lucy disaat ada dalam perasaan bersalahnya.

"Loke, apa kau melihat Natsu?" tanya Gray yang sedang bersama Juvia tiba-tiba masuk ke kamar dimana Loke dan Lucy sedang berduaan.

"Hah? Tadi Lucy bertemu dengannya. Memang ada apa?" tanya Loke.

"Juvia juga sudah mencari Natsu-san di seluruh ruangan, tapi Natsu-san tidak ada..." kata Juvia yang menjelaskan keberadaan Natsu yang tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja, padahal Lucy tidak lama bertemu dengan Natsu.

"Mungkin Natsu hanya ingin mencari udara segar di pedesaan Hiroshima ini...hmm..." kata Loke yang berusaha mencairkan suasana ke khawatiran karena sekarang ini dihadapanya ada Lucy.

"Mungkin juga Natsu sudah tidak menyukai keberadaanku disini" sambung Lucy yang secara tiba-tiba bersikap dingin dihadapan mereka bertiga.

"ch! Kesabaranku sudah habis! Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar Natsu karena Lucy terus terus menyalahkan dirinya" Loke tiba-tiba meluapkan amarahnya setelah melihat keadaan Lucy kembali dengan sikap rasa bersalahnya.

"Natsu, kau dimana?" Erza juga sedang mencari-cari Natsu hingga ke kamar lantai atas.  
"Hm?! kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini?" kata Erza setelah memasuki kamar tersebut dan menemukan mereka berempat yang sedang berkumpul.

"Erza, semua ini salahku. Jika kau ingin marah padaku, kau bisa melakukannya sekarang juga...hks...hks..." kata Lucy yang tiba-tiba menangis kembali dihadapan mereka semua.

"..." Erza terdiam dan tidak bisa apa-apa melihat keadaan Lucy sekarang ini.

"Erza! Kenapa kau diam?! Ayo tampar aku dan-" **_'PLAK!'_** permintaan Lucy ingin ditampar telah dilakukan oleh Erza.

" **Erza!"** mereka semua terkejut setelah Erza melakukan tamparannya kepada Lucy.

"Aku sudah melakukannya sesuai dengan yang kau minta Lucy. Ada permintaan lain?!" tanya Erza yang tiba-tiba marah setelah menampar wajah Lucy yang terus menyalahkan dirinya.

"hks...hiks..." Lucy hanya diam dalam keadaan tangisannya.

"Tamparanku tadi bukan karena kau mengungkapkan perasaanmu terhadap Natsu, tapi aku berusaha untuk menyadarkanmu karena kau selalu menyalahkan diri sendirimu itu. Maafkan aku jika aku melakukannya karena aku sendiri sedang bingung harus melakukan apa terhadap diriku ini..." saat ini Erza juga sedang merasa serba salah melihat perpecahan anggota _Group Band_ -nya.

' ** _Grab'_** tidak lama kemudian Erza pun akhirnya menangkap Lucy dalam pelukannya.

"Lebih baik, kita mencarinya sama-sama..." ajak Gray kepada mereka semua untuk mencari Natsu yang tiba-tiba menghilang dari rumah.

Mereka berlima akhirnya keluar dari pintu depan rumah untuk mencari Natsu. Ketika mereka melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu pagar, Natsu akhirnya telah kembali pulang dan melihat mereka berlima seperti sedang mencari mencari sesuatu.

"Natsu?!" serentak dari Loke dan Gray ketika melihat keberadaan Natsu sudah ada di depan mata mereka berlima.

"Kalian mau pergi kemana?" tanya Natsu yang heran melihat sikap ke khawatiran mereka berlima.

"Natsu, kau dari mana saja?" tanya Erza yang duluan menghampirinya.

"Aku tadi mencari makanan untukmu, ini ambilah..." Natsu memberikan sekantong bungkusan makanan yang telah dibelinya untuk diberikan kepada Erza agar kondisinya cepat membaik.

' ** _Hmph...aku benar-benar bodoh karena sudah mengkhawatir orang seperti itu'_** gumam hati Gray yang kembali dalam keadaan cemberutnya karena terlalu panik secara berlebihan.

" _Strawbarry Cake_ dalam kemasan _Cup_? Kenapa kau membelikan ini padaku?...hmm..." sebuah kejutan untuk Erza karena merasa senang melihat makanan favoritnya yang diberikan oleh Natsu.

"Bukankah kau menyukai makanan seperti itu? Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke dalam" perintah dari Natsu yang mencoba bersikap santai dihadapan mereka berlima.

' ** _tuk'_** Natsu sedikit menyinggung bahu Lucy namun tetap berjalan dan melawatinya hingga kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

"..." rasa tidak tahan Lucy membuat dirinya hanya terdiam dan melebarkan mata yang berkaca-kaca ketika Natsu melewatinya begitu saja.

Loke langsung mengejar Natsu yang sedang berjalan membelakanginya dan **_'PUNCH!'_** mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah Natsu ketika ia membalikan tubuhnya.

" **Loke!"** serentak mereka berempat ketika Loke mendaratkan pukulannya tepat di wajah Natsu.

" **Brengsek! Sudah hentikan sikapmu itu! Kau hanya menyakiti perasaan Lucy!"** bentak Loke ketika Natsu dalam keadaan terjatuh hingga terduduk dekat dengan pintu rumah.

' ** _Loke, sudah hentikan! Kau hanya akan memperumit keadaan jika kau melakukan itu pada Natsu'_** gumam Lucy yang terkejut hingga menutup mulut dengan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku. Baiklah, sepertinya keberadaanku ini hanya mengganggu. Aku akan pergi dari hadapan kalian berlima, permisi..." akhirnya Natsu langsung kembali ke dalam rumah dan berjalan menuju ruangan dekat halaman belakang untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya, Natsu berniat kembali pulang ke Fukuoka.

"Natsu-san, kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik. Natsu-san tidak perlu berkemas seperti itu..." Juvia dan Erza menghampirinya dan berusaha menghentikan Natsu ketika mengemasi barang-barangnya. Suasana seperti ini membuat Juvia merasakan perasaan rumit.

"..." Natsu hanya diam tidak mendengarkan perkataan Juvia.

"Baiklah, Juvia pergi dulu..." Juvia dalam raut wajah yang serba salah langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua karena tidak ingin mendengar mereka berdua yang seolah-olah ingin bertengkar.

"Natsu, sikapmu kali ini seperti anak kecil! Aku mohon hentikan!" Erza yang sedang bersedih berusaha menghentikan Natsu.

"Erza! Lebih baik kau fokus saja untuk karirmu yang sudah berada di depan mata itu! Kau jangan pedulikan sikapku yang seperti anak kecil ini!" kata Natsu dengan nada dinginnya.

"Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menolaknya karena aku ingin kita selalu bersama! Tapi kau sendirilah yang mendukungku hingga merundingkan dengan yang lainnya agar aku melakukan hal seperti ini! Sikapmu itu membuatku bingung! Jadi aku harus bagaimana?!" balas Erza yang sedikit terpancing emosinya.

"..." Natsu berfikir kembali untuk mengurungkan niatnya kembali untuk pulang ke Fukuoka hingga berhenti mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Natsu! Jika kau masih seperti ini aku akan membatalkan niatku untuk-" Erza yang kembali dalam emosinya terpotong oleh Natsu.

"Erza! Aku mohon kau jangan berkata seperti itu! aku sudah berusaha mengalah untuk perasaanku padamu agar kau tetap fokus!" kata Natsu dengan tegas agar Erza tetap fokus dalam karirya.

"Kau bukan sedang mengalah! Tapi kau sedang menyakiti perasaanmu itu!" balas Erza yang sedikit membentak Natsu.

"Setidaknya aku sudah jujur dengan perasaanku padamu meski pun terasa sakit!" balas Natsu yang semakin memanas.

"Baik! Aku mengerti!" Erza berusaha untuk menangkan suasana pertengkarannya dengan Natsu.

"Jika kau sudah mengerti, kenapa kau selalu menyudutkanku seperti ini?! Apa kau ingin ikut menghancurkan hubungan kita berdua seperti yang dilakukan oleh Lucy terhadapku?!" tanya Natsu untuk membalikan keadaan.

"T-tidak! Bukan seperti itu!" kata Erza yang sedikit panik karena gertakan Natsu.

"Ya sudah! Hentikan sikapmu yang seperti anak kecil melebihiku itu!" balas Natsu.

"Baik! Aku minta maaf!...hiks...hiks...Aku hanya tidak tahan melihatmu seperti ini!...hiks...hiks..." balas Erza hingga membulirkan air matanya.

"Erza, kau tidak sedang main-main untuk mencapai karirmu ini. Kau harus benar-benar serius untuk melakukannya" Natsu berusaha menjelaskannya agar Erza mau mengerti dengan karir yang akan dicapai olehnya saat ini.

Sudut pandan Loke bersama Lucy yang menguping pembicaraan Erza dan Natsu dibalik sudut tembok dekat dengan belokan ruangan dimana mereka berada.

"Loke, aku harus bagaimana? Sekarang mereka berdua jadi bertengkar gara-gara aku...hks...hks..." Lucy menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Loke karena tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran antara Natsu dan Erza.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin semuanya akan berakhir sampai disni..." kata Loke dengan nada bicara yang pelan sambil mengusap rambut pirang milik Lucy.

"..." Gray menghampiri mereka berdua setelah memasuki pintu utama depan rumah.

"Gray, apa kau punya cara lain untuk menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua?" tanya Loke kepada Gray yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

"Entahlah, ini benar-benar sangat rumit. Kita semua tidak bisa saling menyalahkan begitu saja karena kita semua teman dekat..." jawab Gray dalam renungan atas situasi dan kondisi yang sedang dihadapinya.

"ihiks...hwaa...Gray-kun, Juvia harus bagaimana menghadapi mereka berdua?...hiks..." Juvia langsug menangkap Gray karena tidak tahan dengan situasi pertengkaran yang dilakukan oleh Natsu dan Erza.

"Juvia, kau jangan terlalu memikirkan hal seperti ini jika pada akhirnya kau malah ikutan menangis" Gray berusaha menenangkan Juvia.

Kembali ke sudut ruangan dekat halaman belakang dimana pertengkaran antara Natsu dan Erza sudah mulai mereda.

"Natsu, aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu...hiks...hiks..." Erza menyentuh pipi Natsu dengan tangannya sambil menghadapkan wajah cantiknya berada dekat dengan wajah Natsu.

"Begitu juga denganku Erza, aku ingin selalu berada dekat denganmu. Tapi, aku takut keberadaanku hanya akan menghancurkan karir yang akan kau dapatkan ini..." kata Natsu dengan nada bicara yang melemas.

"Tapi aku tidak mau jika pada akhirnya kita jadi terpisah..." balas Erza yang masih larut dalam kesedihannya.

"Erza, kesempatan emas yang langka ini hanya berpihak padamu. Kau jangan membuangnya begitu saja. Jika kau masih ingin bersamaku, kesempatan milikmu itu akan hilang begitu saja. Kau harus mengerti..." kata Natsu yang terus memberikan pengertiannya kepada Erza.

"..." Erza terus memikirkan keputusannya untuk mengambil karirnya.

"Erza, Perusahaan itu berada di Distrik Shibuya. Besok aku akan mengantarmu kesana..." kata Natsu ketika Erza terdiam dalam keputusannya.

"Jika aku melakukannya, kita akan sangat sulit untuk saling bertemu. Apa kau tidak apa-apa jika seperti itu?" tanya Erza kepada Natsu yang nantinya akan menghadapi situasi tersebut.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau jangan terlalu memikirkanku. Kau harus bersikap _Professional_ dalam keputusanmu ini" Natsu kembali meneguhkan perasaan Erza untuk karirnya.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin memelukmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya" kata Erza yang sedang beranggapan mungkin ini akan menjadi rindu yang terakhir ketika Erza mengambil keputusannya.

' ** _Grab'_** "Sekarang kau mau apa lagi?" tanya Natsu yang langsung menangkap Erza ke dalam pelukannya.

"Bolehkan aku menyatukan bibirku lagi denganmu, Natsu?" Erza selalu seperti itu dalam suasana hatinya jika bersama Natsu.

"Tidak mau! Nanti aku kehabisan nafas lagi karena tersendak lidahmu..." tolak Natsu dengan cara berdalih karena permintaan seperti itu menurutnya menyebalkan.

"Lalu kenapa bibirmu begitu dekat dengan leherku hingga menempel seperti itu?" pertanyaan lain dari Erza yang begitu aneh.

"Karena tinggi badan kita sama! Kau selalu membahas masalah seperti ini! dasar...hmph..." Natsu jadi jengkel dengan suasana hatinya karena pertanyaan Erza yang selalu menyudutkan pertanyaan negatifnya.

"Dadaku terasa sesak" kata Erza dalam posisi dadanya yang tertekan oleh tubuh Natsu.

"Itu karena ukuran dadamu itu cukup besar!" balas Natsu yang keceplosan.

"Ternyata kau selalu melihat dadaku secara detail" balas Erza.

" **Ghaaa! Kata-katamu menyebalkan sekali!"** teriak Natsu karena semakin kesal dengan sikap Erza yang selalu menyudutkan hal tersebut.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **9** **月** **20** **日** **( 20 September 2015) 11.00 AM**

Distrik Shibuya dalam suasana keramaian kota dan berbagai kendaraan yang sedang lewat di sekitarnya, terlihatlah Perusahaan _Amuse-inc_ dengan lambangnya yang bergambar patung _Liberty_. Hari ini Natsu sedang mengantar Erza yang telah sampai di depan gedung perusahaan tersebut.

"Erza, kita sudah sampai...hmm..." kata Natsu yang bersama Erza ketika mereka berdua sedang berada tepat di depan pintu utama gedung perusahaan tersebut.

"Aku benar-benar gugup, karena ini adalah debut pertamaku...hmm..." balas Erza ketika sedang berhadapan dengan karirnya yang sudah menunggu di depan mata.

"Erza, lebih baik kau segera masuk karena mereka sudah menunggu. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu..." kata Natsu yang bergegas menalangkahkan kakinya untuk pulang kembali ke Fukuoka.

"Natsu tunggu! Aku-" Erza menghentikan langkah Natsu yang sedang membelakanginya sejenak.

"Ada apa lagi Erza? Kau harus segera masuk untuk debut pertamamu..." kata Natsu yang menoleh kebelakang ketika Erza menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang terakhir kalinya. Aku takut kita berdua tidak bisa bertemu lagi..." kata Erza dalam ke khawatirannya.

"Hmph...kau ini terlalu berlebihan. Kita masih bisa bertemu di sekolah, hanya saja aku akan jarang melihatmu nantinya karena kau akan banyak cuti. Tapi tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku melihatmu dalam keadaan sehat...hmm..." kata Natsu yang akan melihat wajah Erza yang terakhir kalinya.

"Nona Scarlet, kita akan segera melakukan debut _single_ lagu untuk anda. Mereka sudah menunggu" kata asistent Presdir secara tiba-tiba menghampiri Erza yang masih di luar gedung.

"Baiklah Natsu, aku akan masuk ke dalam. Kau pulangnya hati-hati..."

"Iya. Semoga kau sukses untuk melakukan debut _single_ -mu, sampai nanti..." lambaian Natsu terakhir untuk Erza hingga akhirnya Natsu menaiki sebuah kendaraan menuju stasiun untuk pulang ke Fukuoka.

' ** _Natsu, aku akan berjuang untukmu juga. Karena kau selalu melindungi impianku ini. Aku tidak akan melupakan Jasamu'_** gumam hati Erza ketika mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke pintu utama gedung perusahaan tersebut.

Erza saat ini sedang berdiri menggunakan _Earphone_ yang membando dikepalanya sambil berhadapan dengan sebuah _Microphone_ yang dilengkapi dengan penyaring suara untuk menyanyikan _single_ pertamanya.

"Nona Scarlet, semua persiapan telah selesai. Anda bisa melakukan _Take Vocal_ untuk _single_ lagu yang akan anda nyanyikan dari sekarang..." kata sang operator _Demo Track_ yang sedang disamping Presdir disaat sedang berdiri melipat tangannya untuk melihat calon artist yang bernama Erza Scarlet.

"Baiklah, aku mulai..." Erza mulai mendengarkan alunan musik bersamaan dengan _Metronom_ yang keluar dari _Earphone_ untuk mengatur tempo dalam lagu tersebut, akhirnya lagu dari _single_ pertamanya dinyanyikan hingga suara _Vocal_ yang dimiliki Erza tersaring ke dalam sebuah mesin rekaman hingga _Frekuensi_ pengukur suara dari mesin itu bergerak.

 _Take Vocal Erza._  
 ** _Kikasete natsu kashii uta wo  
Tooku de kuchizusande  
Seinaru mitsu no you ni yume no you ni  
Sono naka de nemurasete_**

 ** _Doushite sekai wa sakasa ni muryoku ni nagareteku no?  
Yuuyake...  
Itsuka mina akane kumo  
soba ni irenai sono kawari_**

 **01.00 PM**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Suasana keramaian di Stasiun Hataka dimana Natsu telah turun dari kereta dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar Stasiun. Natsu saat ini sedang melangkahkan kakinya disekitar kota Higashi _Perfectur_ Fukuoka.

Namun Natsu tidak langsung pulang ke rumah karena ingin menenangkan suasana hatinya di suatu tempat yang selalu disinggahi untuk menyendiri, yaitu dekat pagar kota dimana Natsu bisa melihat pemandangan seluruh kota dari atas sambil menopang dagunya.

 ** _Perasaan ini bercampur antara sedih dan bahagia..._**

 ** _Aku merasa sedih karena pertemuan antara aku dan Erza akan menjadi jarang...  
Dan aku merasa bahagia karena Erza telah berhasil mencapai karir impiannya..._**

 ** _Jika air mataku ini keluar, mungkin akan menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagiku...  
Apakah ini air mata kebahagiaan?  
Ataukah ini air mata kesedihanku?_**

 ** _Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu...  
Perasaan hatiku sudah menjadi kebal karena terlalu lama menahannya..._**

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu disini..." seseorang telah menegur Natsu dari belakang ketika Natsu masih menopang dagunya untuk melihat pemandangan kota.

"Ada perlu apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Natsu dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin ketika menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata itu adalah Lucy.

"Aku menemuimu hanya ingin meminta maaf..." kata Lucy dengan lemah lembut ketika Natsu kembali mengalihkan matanya untuk melihat pemandangan kota.

"..." Natsu hanya terdiam ketika Lucy yang masih berada dibelakangnya dan meminta maaf pada Natsu atas perasaannya. Namun sikap Natsu saat ini benar-benar sedang mengabaikan Lucy.

"Apa kau membenciku Natsu?" tanya Lucy serba salah disaat melihat sikap Natsu yang terus membelakanginya.

"Jika memang seperti itu lalu kau mau apa?" tanya kembali Natsu yang masih membelakangi Lucy.

"Aku hanya ingin meluruskan kembali hubungan kita sebagai teman, itu saja yang aku katakan...hmm..." Lucy mencoba bersikap seperti biasa dan tersenyum meski pun kepedihan hatinya masih ada.

"Waktu itu aku berusaha meluruskan hati dan fikiranmu itu agar kita tetap bisa berteman, tapi kau malah terus menyudutkanku ke dalam perasaanmu itu hingga kau melukai hatiku yang sedang bimbang dengan perasaanku ini. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri, aku menyukai Erza dan perasaanku itu tidak bisa dirubah begitu saja. Lalu kali ini kau membicarakan tentang teman. Sekarang aku mau tanya, teman macam apa kau ini?" tanya Natsu dengan nada sinisnya.

"Baik! Aku mengerti! Jika memang hubungan pertemanan kita sudah tidak bisa di perbaiki, mulai sekarang aku akan menjauh darimu!...hiks...hiks..." bentak Lucy yang kembali dalam tangisan perasaan kecewanya.

 ** _Kali ini Lucy benar-benar serius...  
Baiklah jika memang itu yang dia inginkan..._**

"Itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus melihat wajahmu yang memiliki perasaan terhadapku. Silahkan kau boleh pergi meninggalkanku..." ucap kata-kata Natsu untuk terakhir kalinya yang begitu menyakitkan kepada Lucy.

 ** _Itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus menanggung beban perasaannya..._**

* * *

 **=To be Continue=**

* * *

 **"Author-san, kenapa kisahnya jadi seperti ini?! aku benar-benar kecewa terhadap Author-san :'("** kata Anonim dalam komentarnya yang sedang kesal setelah membaca fic Musical High School 2016 dari Fandom Fairy Tail. **  
**

 _ **'Bagaimana aku harus menjelaskan tentang hal ini? sungguh ini membuatku bingung. Aku sebagai Author sudah berusaha melakukan yang terbaik dalam pembuatan fic ini...'**_ gumam hati Author dalam keadaan bingungnya sambil memeluk kedua lutut di dalam kamar mandi ketika air dari _Shower_ menghujani tubuhnya. **  
**

Beberapa saat kemudian, dalam suasana kamar ketika Author dalam keadaan penuh dengan jenggot dan kumisnya karena Author-nya lupa bercukuran. Author mencoba menyalakan Laptopnya untuk melanjutkan kembali Fanfiction yang akan dibuat olehnya.

 ** _'Baikalah, aku akan menulis cerita untuk chapter selanjutnya dari pada tidak sama sekali. ini karyaku, setidaknya aku sedang berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik'_** gumam hati Author dengan penuh semangat dalam hidupnya, Namun Author saat ini lupa memakai pakaiannya karena keasyikan menilis Fanfiction miliknya XD~

 _ **~Pada intinya, untuk chapter selanjutnya masih dalam proses :D~**_


	12. Memories Before the Accident

_**~Memories Before the Accident~**_

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by Indra-Fernandes  
**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : [Erza S - Natsu D], Lucy H. Gray F, Juvia L, L. Loke**

 **Genre : _Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship_**

* * *

 **Summary :  
**

 _ **Erza membatalkan niatnya untuk menjadi artist dan musisi terkenal karena khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu dalam firasat buruknya. Pada saat yang bersamaan mereka berdua mengingat masa-masa ketika masih belajar di kelas musik Fukuoka Music Lesson. Setelah Erza menemukan Natsu, akhirnya Firasat buruk itu terjadi begitu saja di depan matanya.**_

 _ **~Selamat Membaca~**_

* * *

 _ **~Kalau ada kesalahan dari Author dalam masalah typo, jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk memasukan Author ke dalam sebuah karung, melampari dengan piring, dan bawa ke jurang. Dengan senang hati Author akan merasa bahagia di Alam sana 0X(~**_

* * *

 **Oh ya, pernah ada yang bertanya dari Anonim "Sebenarnya apa sih masalah antara Natsu sama Erza hingga mereka berdua saling beradu tatapan tajam tanpa saling bicara sepatah kata pun setelah bertemu kembali di SMA Higashi?"  
**

 **Di chapter 12 inilah jawaban dari permasalahan mereka dimasa lalu :D  
Alur Flashbacknya sama, yang membedakan masing-masing P.O.V dari mereka berdua.  
**

* * *

 **2016** **年** **9** **月** **20** **日** **( 20 September 2015) 01.00 PM**

 **Natsu P.O.V**

Sudut pandang kota Higashi dimana Natsu telah sampai ditempat untuk dirinya yang selalu berdiam diri dan langsung menopang dagunya di dekat pagar sambil melihat pemandangan kota kota yang berada dibawah.

 ** _Karena semuanya sudah terlanjur...  
Aku dan Lucy sekarang ini sudah tidak berteman lagi..._**

 ** _Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya agar mau megerti tentang keadaan Erza yang sekarang...  
Tapi dia malah keras kepala untuk menyatakan perasaannya padaku..._**

 ** _Padahal perasaanku sendiri terhadap Erza tidak sampai seutuhnya...  
Semua yang aku lakukan demi kebaikan Erza juga..._**

 ** _Oh ya, aku jadi teringat waktu aku pertama kali belajar Guitar di Fukuoka Music Lesson...  
Aku dan Gray belajar di tempat Less itu..._**

 ** _Juga pertama kalinya ketika aku bertemu dengan Erza...  
Sedangkan Gray sendiri tidak pernah bertemu dengan Erza karena waktu itu Gray berbeda kelas pembelajaran..._**

* * *

 ** _-Natsu Flashback P.O.V-_**

 _ **2014**_ _ **年**_ _ **1**_ _ **月**_ _ **4**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 04 Januari 2014 ) 00.00 PM**_

 _Kembali ke masa-masa untuk Natsu dan Gray masih duduk di bangku SMP, mereka berdua sedang mendaftarkan diri untuk belajar musik di Fukuoka Music Lesson. Natsu mengambil kelas belajar Guitar, sedangkan Gray mengambil kelas belajar Bass. Mereka berdua sedang menuju kelasnya masing-masing di hari pertama. Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya setelah rekan-rekan Natsu selesai memperkenalkan diri mereka masing-masing._

" _Namaku Natsu Dragneel! Umurku 15 tahun! aku tinggal di daerah perumahan Asukara!" Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya di depan mereka semua, pada saat itu murid di kelas belajar Guitar cukup sedikit sehingga jumlah mereka masih bisa dihitung dengan jari.  
_

" _Baiklah Dragneel, ini Guitar Electrict untuk kau pakai karena mematerian dasar akan segera dimulai" kata Instruktur yang bernama Nakayagi-sensei sambil memberikan Guitar dikelasnya._

" _Terima kasih Nakayagi-sensei" Natsu akhirnya menerima Guitar Electrict pertama untuk pembelajaran, lalu kembali ke tempat duduk yang berada disamping kiri ruang kelas barisan ke tiga._

 ** _Natsu P.O.V_**

 ** _Baiklah, ini hari pertamaku untuk belajar Guitar...  
Aku harus benar-benar serius, mungkin suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi musisi yang terkenal..._**

" _Minna! Ayo kita mulai materi dasarnya! Kita akan mulai belajar dari kunci-kunci dasar. Disini aku menggambarkan sebuah tabulasi untuk kunci-kunci Guitar seperti A, B, C, D, E, F, dan G. Begitu juga dengan nada-nada minor dari setiap kunci tersebut._

 ** _Jadi begitu ternyata...  
Sepertinya itu mudah, baiklah aku akan mencoba menekan senar-senar dari tabulasi itu..._**

" _Itaaa! Ternyata keras sekali senarnya!" kata Natsu yang sedang kesal dan kesakitan setelah menekan semua senar Guitar untuk kunci dari nada-nada yang telah diajarkan oleh Instruktur yang sedang menyampaikan materinnya._

" _Memang benar, untuk awal-awal ujung jari kita akan terasa sakit ketika menekan senar Guitar itu. Tapi jika sudah terbiasa kita tidak akan merasa kesakitan lagi dan kita akan mahir memainkan alat musik yang sedang kita pakai" penjelasan dari Instruktur untuk awalan belajar Guitar._

 ** _Hmph, ternyata cukup sulit...  
Aku kira kita akan langsung bisa memainkannya..._**

 ** _Fikiran bodohku selalu saja muncul secara tiba-tiba...  
Mungkin gara-gara aku terlalu banyak bergaul dengan Gray..._**

" _Permisi, Maaf aku terlambat..." seorang wanita berambut merah dengan cara pandangnya yang tajam. Begitu juga suara Alto yang keluar dari mulutnya benar-benar terdengar sangat dingin._

 ** _Eh?! Siapa wanita itu? Wajahnya benar-benar cantik...  
Apa wanita itu blasteran? Karena kencantikannya itu tidak biasa bagiku..._**

 ** _Postur tubuh idealnya juga sempurna...  
Tapi, melihat ekspresi wajahnya itu benar-benar seperti wanita yang angkuh..._**

" _Oh ya, ini Erza Scarlet. satu-satunya wanita dikelas kita, tapi kemampuan bermain Guitar sudah melebihi kalian semua. Karena Erza Scarlet sudah belajar selama dua tahun lebih sampai sekarang. Akhir bulan Desember Erza Scarlet akan lulus, karena materi pembelajarannya hampir selesai" kata Instruktur ketika memperkenalkan Erza dihadapan para Junior yang baru belajar Guitar untuk hari pertama._

 ** _Erza Scarlet? Benar-benar nama yang sangat indah...  
Scarlet, nama belakangnya cocok sekali dengan warna rambut merah yang terurai dan terawat begitu indah..._**

 ** _Wanita itu terlihat seperti model...  
Meski pun begitu, tetap saja terlihat seperti wanita yang angkuh..._**

" _..." pertama kali masuk kelas, Erza Scarlet memandang laki-laki berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk berada disamping kiri ruang kelas barisan ke tiga._

 ** _Ah?! Kenapa dia melihat kearahku dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu?  
Apa ada yang salah dengan keberadaanku disini?_**

" _Namaku Natsu Dragneel" Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memandang ke arah lain karena terus dipandang oleh orang yang bernama Erza Scarlet._

" _Scarlet, mulai sekarang mereka semua adalah para Juniormu. Jika aku sedang tidak ada, kau bantulah mereka semua..." sebuah amanat dari Instruktur untuk Erza agar mengajarkan para Juniornya._

" _Baiklah Nakayagi-sensei, aku akan mengajarkannya...hmm..." balas Erza untuk menerima amanat dari Instruktur tersebut. Namun pandangan para Junior seperti sedang ketakukan melihat Erza, tapi tidak untuk Natsu._

 ** _Suara dan logat yang digunakannya benar-benar kental...  
Gara-gara suaranya itu semua teman sekelas yang satu angkatan denganku tiba-tiba menjadi tegang dan ketakutan..._**

 ** _Padahal menurutku biasa-biasa saja...  
Mungkin hanya aku yang tidak takut padanya..._**

 ** _Baiklah, sepertinya gara-gara sikap dinginnya itu telah mempengaruhi fikiran mereka...  
Untug saja sikapnya itu tidak berpengaruh padaku..._**

 _Dalam jangka satu bulan, Natsu mempelajarnya dengan giat untuk materi dasar belajar Guitar mulai dari Kunci A – F begitu juga dengan kunci untuk minor. Selama dikelasnya, Natsu tidak pernah sama sekali untuk saling sapa dengan Erza karena pengaruh dari pandangan pertama kali Natsu bertemu dengannya._

 _ **2014**_ _ **年**_ _ **2**_ _ **月**_ _ **8**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 08 Februari 2014 ) 02.00 PM**_

 _Bulan kedua pada hari sabtu dikelas belajar Guitar di Jam istirahat. Natsu sudah mulai mahir untuk materi dasar belajar Guitar, namun Natsu masih tetap memainkan Guitar sendirian dibangku kelasnya. Bersamaan dengan Erza yang sedang membatu para Junior._

" _Senpai, aku ingin belajar dasar dalam teknik Fingering. Bolehkan?" kata salah satu Junior yang tidak sabaran dengan pemateriannya, ia sedang meminta bantuan kepada Erza._

" _Sato-kun, kau belum selesai dengan teknik dasarmu itu. Jadi jangan dulu belajar teknik Fingering" tolak Erza dengan nada halusnya, namun mereka menganggap cara bicara Erza waktu itu seperti orang yang angkuh._

" _T-tapi senpai, aku-" kata Junior yang sedang gugup ketika angkat bicara._

" _Jika kau ingin cepat mahir, kau harus menuruti apa kataku! Mengerti? Kalian semua juga harus menyelesaikan materi dasar-dasarnya jika kalian ingin mempelajari materi yang berikutnya" perintah Erza dengan suara logatnya yang terdengar menakutkan dimata para Junior. Waktu itu Erza memang masih belum tahu bagaimana cara mengajar yang baik._

" ** _Baik!"_** _serentak para Junior dalam perasaan ketakutannya terhadap Erza._

 ** _Bisa tidak sih wanita itu bersikap seperti orang yang biasa pada umumnya?  
Melihat teman sekelasku seperti memaksakan diri untuk belajar musik..._**

 ** _Aku tidak mau belajar musik dalam keadaan seperti itu...  
Karena aku ingin mempelajarinya sepenuh hati..._**

" _..." setelah itu Erza melihat ke arah Natsu yang sedang duduk dibangkunya disamping kiri ruang kelas barisan ke tiga._

 ** _Lagi-lagi dia memandang tajam seperti itu padaku...  
Memangnya aku takut pada orang yang bernama Erza Scarlet itu?!_**

 ** _Baiklah, jika memang dia ingin beradu pandangan denganku...  
Aku akan melayani cara pandangnya yang tajam itu..._**

' ** _Jreng-Jreng-Jreng'_** "..." _Natsu mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya kepada Erza sambil menunjukan hasil latihannya selama satu bulan penuh hingga semua Junior menganggap Natsu benar-benar sudah mahir untuk materi dasarnya._

 ** _Apa Erza Scarlet itu ingin menceramahiku juga?  
Silahkan saja jika ingin melakukannya, tapi aku tidak akan mendengarkan kata-katanya..._**

" _Wah, Natsu benar-benar sudah mahir materi dasarnya"  
"Benar, sepertinya Natsu bisa memulai materi yang selanjutnya"  
"Mungkin Erza-senpai akan membantu Natsu"_

" _..." Akhirnya Erza mengalah dalam beradu pandangnya dengan Natsu hingga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, entah perasaan apa yang dirasakan oleh Erza saat itu. mereka berdua bagaikan air dan api yang tidak bersatu karena belum kenal dekat._

 ** _Sepertinya Erza Scarlet itu tidak akan berani menatapku lagi...  
Baiklah, setidaknya aku merasa aman dari pada harus tersiksa dengan tatapannya seperti itu..._**

 ** _Erza Scarlet, maafkan aku...  
Prinsipku dalam bermain musik tidak ingin ada paksaan seperti mereka yang sedang ketakutan melihat sikapmu seperti itu..._**

 ** _Karena orang sepertiku ini ingin bebas dalam hal bermusik tanpa ada tekanan dari orang lain...  
Dan tentunya kebebasanku tidak mengganggu orang-orang yang sedang berada disekitarku..._**

" _Tadi kalian sudah mendengarkan contoh dari materi dasar belajar Guitar yang sudah mahir bukan? kalian harus mencontohnya, mengerti?" perintah Erza kepada para Junior setelah mendengarkan nada Guitar yang dimainkan oleh Natsu._

" _Baik senpai, kami mengerti" kata salah satu Junior dalam keluhannya, pada saat itu kemampuan Natsu sedikit unggul dari pada mereka semua ketika mulai belajar dasar selama satu bulan._

 ** _Oh ya, aku sedikit tidak mengerti...  
Kenapa mereka semua ingin cepat untuk memulai materi selanjutnya?_**

 ** _Padahal aku sendiri melatih jari-jariku sampai terkelupas kulitnya...  
Bahkan aku pernah melakukannya sampai berdarah..._**

 ** _Aku melihat mereka itu tidak sabaran dalam hal materi...  
Lihat saja, jari-jari mereka masih halus seperti wanita...hmph...dasar..._**

 ** _Oh ya, Erza Scarlet itu sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang sama denganku...  
Tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka caranya mengajar yang lakukannya sehingga mereka terlihat begitu ketakutan..._**

 ** _Lalu yang membuat aku heran, kenapa dia tidak mengomentari permainanku tadi?  
Padahal jika dia ingin melakukannya, ya tinggal lakukan saja..._**

 ** _Paling aku tidak akan menanggapinya...  
Karena aku memang tidak suka diperlakukan oleh orang seperti Erza Scarlet itu..._**

" _Aku ingin keluar sebentar" kata Natsu yang sedang bosan karena terus berada dikelasnya._

" _Natsu, apa kau tidak ingin berlatih teknik Fingering? Padahal materi dasarmu sudah mahir" kata teman satu kelasnya._

" _Benar, Erza-senpai bisa mengajarimu Natsu" sambung teman yang satunya._

" _Em? Aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum Nakayagi-sensei menyuruhku untuk mempelajari materi yang selanjutnya. Permisi..." kata Natsu yang bergegas pergi keluar dari kelasnya untuk istirahat sebentar._

" _..." pandangan tajam Erza tertuju ketika Natsu keluar meninggalkan kelasnya._

 ** _Hmph...apa yang mereka fikirkan?  
Belajar materi dasar saja belum selesai, mereka malah ingin belajar teknik Fingering..._**

 ** _Jika aku melakukannya sekarang, kemampuanku akan berantakan nantinya...  
Aku ingin mengembangkan kemampuanku secara pasti dan teratur..._**

 _Natsu sedang memasukan uang logam ke dalam mesin penjual otomatis yang berada dekat disekitar koridor untuk mengambil salah satu minuman kesukaannya, yaitu Jus Jeruk dalam kemasan kaleng._

' ** _crek'_** _suara penutup kaleng yang dibuka oleh Natsu setelah mengambilnya.  
"Aaaaa! Seperti biasa Jus Jeruk merk Yuzu ini selalu terasa segar ditenggorokanku...hahaha...hahaha..." kata Natsu yang berbicara sendirian dihadapan mesin penjual otomatis setelah meminum Jus Kaleng yang dibeli olehnya._

' ** _Plek'_** _"Are?!" suara wanita disaat bertabrakan dengan Natsu yang tidak menyadari keberadaannya ketika Natsu membalikan badan secara tiba-tiba, lalu Natsu langsung menangkap kedua pundak wanita itu setelah menyinggung seseuatu dan ternyata itu adalah Erza Scarlet._

" _Ma-" Natsu ingin mengatakan maaf, namun Erza seperti tidak menanggapi kata 'Ma-' yang diucapkan oleh Natsu tadi._

" _..." Erza langsung melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya menuju ruangan Nakayagi-sensei setelah bertabrakan dengan Natsu._

 ** _Apa-apaan sikapnya itu?!  
Padahal aku ingin mengatakan maaf..._**

 ** _Sombong sekali dia! Dasar!  
Baiklah, aku tidak akan pernah berbicara dengan orang yang bernama Erza Scarlet itu! chh!_**

 _ **2014**_ _ **年**_ _ **9**_ _ **月**_ _ **20**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 20 September 2014 ) 02.00 PM**_

 _Setelah berbulan-bulan belajar Fukuoka Music Lesson. Entah kenapa kemampuan Natsu tidak berkembang sama sekali karena sering lupa materi lanjutannya hingga materi dasarnya pun ikut lupa, sedangkan teman satu angkatannya sudah berkembang pesat melebihi Natsu saat itu._

" ** _Dragneel! Kenapa belajar Guitarmu malah bertambah parah?!"_** _bentak dari Instruktur kepada Natsu dihadapan teman satu angkatannya, setelah Instruktur itu menyuruh Natsu ke depan untuk menunjukan hasil latihannya._

" _Ghaaa! Maafkan aku Nakayagi-sensei!" kata Natsu sambil mengangguk-nganggukan badannya untuk meminta maaf karena panik setelah dibentak oleh Instruktur yang sedang dihadapannya itu._

 ** _Hmph, menyebalkan...  
Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti ini..._**

 ** _Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu banyak fikiran...  
Mungkin karena nilai-nilai disekolahku buruk, aku benar-benar takut tidak naik kelas..._**

 ** _Padahal setelah lulus SMP ditahun 2016 yang akan datang...  
Aku berniat masuk SMA Higashi yang terkenal itu..._**

 ** _Sedangkan kemampuan otakku benar-benar dangkal...  
Buktinya aku sampai melupakan sebagian materi pembelajaran Guitarku, bahkan materi dasar pun aku lupa...hmph..._**

" _..." ketika Natsu mencoba menoleh ke arah belakang, Erza sedang menyudutkan pandangan tajamnya kearah dimana ia sedang berdiri dihadapan Instruktur yang sedang memarahinya._

 ** _Lagi-lagi cara pandangnya yang tajam itu mengarah padaku...  
Apa di dalam hatinya dia sedang mentertawakanku?_**

 ** _Baiklah, aku tidak peduli...  
Mungkin aku sudah putus asa karena fikiranku benar-benar sedang kacau..._**

 ** _Aku sedang berada dalam pilihan...  
Aku ingin sekali menjadi musisi yang hebat dan terkenal suatu saat nanti...  
Tapi melihat nilai hasil ujian harianku di sekolah, Ibuku jadi memarahiku..._**

 ** _Aku harus bagaimana?  
Padahal aku menginginkan karirku yang nantinya aku capai dimasa depan..._**

" _Baiklah Dragneel, karena sekarang jam istirahat kau harus luangkan waktu ini untuk memperbaiki kemampuanmu. Kau itu sebenarnya berbakat, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa seperti ini. Sangat disayangkan jika kau menghabiskan waktu sembilan bulan ini kemampuan bermain Guitarmu hanya segitu! Pokoknya kau harus belajar lebih keras._ ** _Mengerti!_** _" kata Instruktur itu ketika Natsu menoleh kehadapannya, lalu ia pun pergi dari ruangan kelas tersebut._

" _I-iya Nakayagi-sensei" kata Natsu setelah Instruktur itu meningkan ruang kelasnya._

 _Teman-teman satu angkatan Natsu sedang memohon kepada Erza.  
"Erza-senpai, mulai sekarang kami akan menuruti kata-katamu. Nakayagi-sensei benar-benar menakutikan jika sedang galak"  
"Benar, aku takut sekali melihat Instruktur kita jika sedang galak seperti itu"  
"Mulai sekarang, Erza-senpai harus mengajari kami ketika Nakayagi-sensei sedang jam istirahat. Bagaimana?"_

" _Baiklah jika kalian memintanya, dengan senang hati aku akan mengajari kalian semua...hmm..." kata Erza yang sudah mulai dekat dengan para Juniornya, namun sampai sekarang Erza tidak pernah dekat dengan Natsu meski pun menghabiskan waktu selama sembilan bulan belajar dikelas belajar Guitar._

 ** _Mereka semua payah...  
Hanya gara-gara aku dimarahi Nakayagi-sensei, mereka langsung bersembunyi dibelakang Erza Scarlet..._**

 ** _Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus berusaha menjalani keduanya...  
Aku harus fokus belajar disekolah, begitu juga dengan pematerian belajar Guitarku..._**

" _Natsu, lebih baik kau belajar bersama Erza-senpai. Dia akan mengajarimu kok, iyakan Erza-senpai" kata teman satu kelasnya yang berbicara dengan Natsu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Erza untuk meminta kepastian._

" _..." Natsu hanya memandang wajah cantik dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan juga pandangan tajam dari Erza sendiri._

" _..." Erza selalu membalasnya dengan pandangan tajamnya, namun dia selalu mengalah hingga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika Natsu terus memandangnya._

 ** _Apa Erza Scarlet itu ingin mengajaku berkelahi? Atau dia sedang kesal padaku?  
Wanita itu benar-benar sulit difahami..._**

 ** _Jika memang semua ini salah faham, dimana letak kesalah fahamannya?  
Padahal aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa padanya..._**

 ** _Tapi cara memandangnya yang tajam itu seolah-olah sedang membenciku...  
Hingga aku jiga sedikit membencinya..._**

 ** _Makanya aku tidak pernah mempedulikan wanita yang bernama Erza Scarlet itu..._**

" _Maaf, aku sedang ingin menenangkan fikiranku. Permisi..." Natsu selalu keluar dari ruang kelas setela beradu pandangan tajam dengan Erza._

 _ **2014**_ _ **年**_ _ **12**_ _ **月**_ _ **08**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 08 Desember 2014 ) 11.00 AM**_

 _Natsu akhirnya menyerah dalam dunia permusikan untuk belajar Guitarnya, hari ini Natsu sedang berhadapan dengan Instruktur kelas belajar Guitar yang bernama Nakayagi-sensei untuk mengundurkan diri dari kelas musik Fukuoka Music Lesson._

" _Dragneel, apa kau sudah menyerah? Padahal kau memiliki potensi yang bagus. Apa alasanmu hingga kau mengundurkan diri seperti ini?" tanya Instruktur untuk mendengar alasan kenapa Natsu mengundurkan diri._

" _Sepertinya aku tidak cocok belajar bermain musik" jawab Natsu dengan alasan yang begitu singkat._

 ** _Jika aku mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya kepada Nakayagi-sensei...  
Pasti dia akan mengatakan tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali..._**

 ** _Karena meski pun orang yang pernah mengikuti Less disini, mereka masih bisa fokus belajar...  
Tapi sudah aku buktikan, ternyata sulit untuk memilih antara fokus untuk belajar di Sekolah dan fokus belajar Guitar..._**

 ** _Aku memilih untuk belajar di Sekolah karena setelah lulus aku ingin masuk SMA Higashi...  
Jadi aku korbankan salah satunya..._**

" _Baiklah Dragneel, aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku sudah menyiapkan surat pengunduran dirimu itu. Hanya saja ini perasaanku yang sebenarnya ketika kau mengatakan tentang pengunduran diri. Kau membuatku kecewa! Silahkan kau tanda tangani surat ini..." kata Instruktur sebenarnya peduli dengan kemampuan Natsu saat itu, namun rasa kepeduliannya hilang karena Natsu telah menyerah dalam dunia musiknya._

" _Meski pun anda kecewa padaku itu hak anda. Untuk saat ini aku lebih tertarik untuk melakukan hal yang lain. Itu saja yang ingin aku katakan. Permisi Nakayagi-sensei..." kata Natsu setelah menandatangani surat pengunduran diri yang diberikan oleh Nakayagi-sensei. Akhirnya Natsu pun keluar dari ruang kantornya._

 ** _Baiklah, aku tidak menyesalinya...  
Setidaknya aku telah mendapatkan ilmu yang aku pelajari disini..._**

 ** _Aku akan memanfaatkannya suatu saat nanti ketika aku membentuk sebuah Group Band...  
Tentunya bersama orang yang cocok denganku..._**

 ** _Aku tidak peduli dengan aliran musik apapun...  
Yang penting aku melakukannya dengan senang hati..._**

 ** _Itulah prinsipku dalam dunia musik...  
Aku ingin kebebasan..._**

 _Di saat sedang berjalan dilorong koridor, Natsu berpapasan begitu saja dengan Erza tanpa saling tegur sapa untuk yang terakhir kalinya._

" _..." Erza sedang memandang Natsu ketika melewatinya._

" _..." balas pandangan tajam dari Natsu sendiri yang menganggap Erza sedang memandang sinis pada dirinya._

 ** _Aku sudah tidak aneh jika dipandang seperti itu olehnya...  
Mungkin Erza Scarlet itu juga benci dengan keberadaanku disini..._**

 ** _Mau Nakayagi-sensei atau pun Erza Scarlet, mereka berdua sama saja sikapnya terhadapku...  
Baiklah, mungkin Erza Scarlet itu akan merasa nyaman mengajar para Juniornya jika tidak ada aku..._**

 ** _Selamat tinggal Erza Scarlet..._**

" _Oii Natsu, aku dengar kau mengundurkan diri dari kelas belajar Guitar. Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" tanya Gray yang sedang bersandar di pilar dekat pintu utama ketika Natsu sedang keluar dari pintu tersebut._

" _Aku hanya ingin fokus belajar untuk ujian sekolah nanti" kata Natsu sambil melewati Gray begitu saja dan berjalan menuju pintu gerbang._

" _Baiklah, aku juga akan mengundurkan diri" sambung Gray ketika Natsu membelakanginya._

" ** _Kenapa kau selalu ikut-ikutan denganku!"_** _bentak Natsu sambil menoleh ke belakang._

" _Mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah muak dimarahi Katagiri-sensei karena aku selalu memutuskan senar Bass ketika melakukan teknik Slap!" kata Gray sambil mencibirkan mulutnya seperti bebek._

" _Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin mendengar alasanmu lagi" kata Natsu sambil melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya._

" _Tunggu aku!" Gray pun mengejar langkah kakinya Natsu._

 _Itulah pandangan pertama sampai satu tahun terakhirnya dari Natsu terhadap Erza, selama satu tahun mereka berdua tidak pernah bicara sedikit pun. Akhirnya Natsu benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan Erza sampai mereka berdua bertemu kembali di SMA Higashi._

* * *

 **-Natsu Normal P.O.V-**

Natsu masih menopang dagunya sambil melihat pemandangan kota dari atas setelah mengingat kisahnya yang pertama kali ketika bertemu dengan Erza selama satu tahun tanpa saling berbicara satu sama lain dikelas belajar _Guitar_ -nya sampai Natsu mengundurkan diri dari _Fukuoka Music Lesson_

 ** _Kalau aku fikir-fikir, aku benar-benar bodoh...  
Jika saja aku mengenalnya lebih awal, mungkin aku sudah berpacaran dengan Erza..._**

 ** _Tapi tidak apa-apa, aku sudah membayar kebodohanku sekuat tenaga untuk membantu Erza mewujudkan karirnya yang sekarang..._**

 ** _Erza, kau telah membuka mataku untuk melihat ke depan...  
Aku sangat bersyukur karena sekarang kita berdua telah menjadi dua orang yang paling dekat..._**

 ** _Tapi, untuk saat ini perasaanku sedang bercampur aduk antara sedih dan bahagia..._**

 ** _Aku merasa sedih karena pertemuan antara aku dan Erza akan menjadi jarang...  
Dan aku merasa bahagia karena Erza telah berhasil mencapai karir impiannya..._**

 ** _Jika air mataku ini keluar, mungkin akan menjadi sebuah pertanyaan bagiku...  
Apakah ini air mata kebahagiaan?  
Ataukah ini air mata kesedihanku?_**

 ** _Sungguh, aku benar-benar tidak tahu...  
Perasaan hatiku sudah menjadi kebal karena terlalu lama menahannya..._**

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu disini..." seseorang telah menegur Natsu dari belakang ketika Natsu masih menopang dagunya untuk melihat pemandangan kota.

"Ada perlu apa kau menemuiku?" tanya Natsu dengan nada bicaranya yang dingin ketika menoleh ke belakang dan ternyata itu adalah Lucy.

"Aku menemuimu hanya ingin meminta maaf..." kata Lucy dengan lemah lembut ketika Natsu kembali mengalihkan matanya untuk melihat pemandangan kota.

"..." Natsu hanya terdiam ketika Lucy yang masih berada dibelakangnya dan meminta maaf pada Natsu atas perasaannya. Namun sikap Natsu saat ini benar-benar sedang mengabaikan Lucy.

"Apa kau membenciku Natsu?" tanya Lucy serba salah disaat melihat sikap Natsu yang terus membelakanginya.

"Jika memang seperti itu lalu kau mau apa?" tanya kembali Natsu yang masih membelakangi Lucy.

"Aku hanya ingin meluruskan kembali hubungan kita sebagai teman, itu saja yang aku katakan...hmm..." Lucy mencoba bersikap seperti biasa dan tersenyum meski pun kepedihan hatinya masih ada.

"Waktu itu aku berusaha meluruskan hati dan fikiranmu itu agar kita tetap bisa berteman, tapi kau malah terus menyudutkanku ke dalam perasaanmu itu hingga kau melukai hatiku yang sedang bimbang dengan perasaanku ini. Bukankah kau tahu sendiri, aku menyukai Erza dan perasaanku itu tidak bisa dirubah begitu saja. Lalu kali ini kau membicarakan tentang teman. Sekarang aku mau tanya, teman macam apa kau ini?" tanya Natsu dengan nada sinisnya.

"Baik! Aku mengerti! Jika memang hubungan pertemanan kita sudah tidak bisa di perbaiki, mulai sekarang aku akan menjauh darimu!...hiks...hiks..." bentak Lucy yang kembali dalam tangisan perasaan kecewanya.

 ** _Kali ini Lucy benar-benar serius...  
Baiklah jika memang itu yang dia inginkan..._**

"Itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus melihat wajahmu yang memiliki perasaan terhadapku. Silahkan kau boleh pergi meninggalkanku..." ucap kata-kata Natsu untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada Lucy.

 ** _Itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus menanggung beban perasaannya..._**

* * *

 **2016** **年** **9** **月** **20** **日** **( 20 September 2015) 11.00 AM**

Dua jam yang lalu untuk Erza yang sedang berada di ruang kedap suara dalam Studio perusahaan _Amuse-inc_ saat ini melakukan _Take Vocal_ dari _single_ lagu dalam debut pertama untuk menjadi artist dan musisi terkenal di negara Jepang.

 _Erza's Take Vocal._ _ **  
Gin iro no ame ga futte kitara  
Watashi da to omotte  
Namida o fuite**_

 _ **Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei  
Furitsuzukete sono kata ni  
AMU...?**_

"Nona Scarlet, _Take_ _Vocal_ anda tadi sedikit false. Tolong ulangi untuk bait lagu yang tadi" perintah dari sang Operator yang sedang berhadapan dengan mesin rekaman diruang _Mixing-_ nya. Ia sedang berbicara lewat _Microphon_ -nya dihadapan Erza yang dibatasi oleh sebuah kaca pembatas, Operator itu menghentikan musiknya karena _Take Vocal_ yang dilakukan oleh Erza tiba-tiba false.

"Maaf, aku tadi sedang melamun. Baiklah aku akan mengulai _Take Vocal_ -ku...hmm..." _**'Ada apa denganku? Perasaanku benar-benar buruk. Apa Natsu baik-baik saja?'**_ gumam hati Erza yang sedang mengalam ke khawatiran ketika terus memikirkan keadaan Natsu tanpa dirinya.

' _ **Apa yang terjadi dengan Scarlet? Padahal tadi Take Vocalnya begitu sempurna. Kenapa tiba-tiba menjadi false seperti itu'**_ gumam hati Presdir yang menyaksikan Erza di depan kaca pembatas bersama Operator yang berasa disampingnya.

"Baiklah nona Scarlet, kita mulai...1...2...3... _Take Vocal On!"_ Operator itu menjalankan kembali musiknya untuk mengulang bait lagu yang sempat terhenti ketika Erza melakukan _Take Vocal._

 _Erza's Take Vocal._ _ **  
Gin iro no ame ga futte kitara  
Watashi da to omotte  
Namida o fuite**_

 _ **Massugu ni hada ni ochiru ryuusei  
Furitsuzukete sono kata ni **_

_**Natsu...**_

"Nona Scarlet, anda ini kenapa? Tidak ada kata 'Natsu' dalam bait lagu itu" Operator kembali menghentikan musiknya ketika melihat sikap Erza menjadi sedikit aneh.

' _Natsu' adalah kata tunggal Bahasa Jepang yang artinya 'musim panas', harusnya Erza mengatakan 'natsukashii' yang artinya 'rindu' karena lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Erza adalah lagu tentang cinta._

"Scarlet, anda harus bersikap _Professional_ jika ingin menjadi artist dan musisi yang terkenal! Jika anda masih bersikap seperti ini lebih baik kita batalkan saja kontraknya!" bentak dari Presdir dengan nada tegas sedikit keceplosan ketika mengambil alih _Microphone_ dari sang Operator.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Pak Presdir, anda pernah mengatakan jika aku tidak ingin melakukannya maka anda tidak akan memaksaku bukan?" Erza menyudutkan pandangan tajamnya kepada Presdir untuk membalikan gertakannya, karena suasa hatinya sedang terganggu.

"Scarlet, m-maksudku-" entah kenapa Presdir itu tiba-tiba terkejut hingga gugup melihat sorot mata yang begitu tajam dari Erza dibalik kaca pembatas.

"Sikap anda tadi benar-benar lucu sekali, bukankah anda sebagai Presdir harus memakhlumi ke amatiran dari calon artist yang anda pilih?" balas Erza yang terus menyudutkan pandangan tajamnya.

"Kalau begitu maafkan aku Scarlet. Tapi aku mohon, ini demi anda yang akan menjadi artist dan musisi terkenal di Jepang" kata Presdir itu yang masih gugup karena gertakan Erza.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa sekarang anda yang memohon padaku? Bukankah anda adalah Presdir di perusahaan ini? Baiklah aku menyadari kekuranganku yang tidak _Professional_ , tapi aku tidak ingin ada unsur paksaan dalam karirku yang ingin dicapai, permisi..." Erza langsung melepaskan _Earphone_ yang membando di kepalanya dan meninggalkan ruang kedap suara karena kesal dengan suasana hatinya.

' _ **Ah sial! Wanita itu menjebakku dengan kata-katanya tadi. Padahal aku benar-benar tertarik dengan bakat yang dimiliknya itu'**_ gumam hati Presdir yang kesal karena sikap yang dilakukan oleh Erza barusan.

"Scarlet! tunggu! Kita bisa rundingkan kembali tentang karirmu itu!" Presdir itu berusaha menghentikan Erza namun tidak berhasil.

Erza sedang berjalan dilorong koridor perusahaan tersebut, saat itu Erza bertemu dengan seseorang yang pernah bermain satu panggung dengannya.

"Er-chan, kenapa kau ada disini? Bukankah kau sedang melakukan _Take Vocal_?" itu adalah Takayoshi sang _Guitarist Edisional_ dari _BABYMETAL_ yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Erza.

"Takayoshi-san...mmm...sepertinya aku membatalkan niatku untuk menjadi artist dan musisi terkenal...hmm..." jawab Erza dengan tersenyum ramah pada Takayoshi.

"Apa? Sayang sekali. Padahal seandainya Er-chan sudah menjadi terkenal nantinya, mungkin kita bisa bermain satu panggung bersama-sama...hmph..." balas Takayoshi dengan sedikit keluhannya karena merasa kecewa.

"Maafkan aku Takayoshi-san, aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukannya. Mungkin di lain waktu kita akan bermain bersama lagi dalam satu panggung...hmm..." kata Erza.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Er-chan, aku juga tidak bisa memaksamu dalam hal seperti ini. Aku harap kau bisa terkenal dibawah naungan label dan manajemen yang berbeda. Aku menantikan untuk itu...hmm..." kata Takayoshi sambil menjabatkan tangannya dengan Erza.

"Iya, aku harap begitu. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Takayoshi-san...hmm..." Erza langsung melepaskan jabat tangannya dan langsung pergi dari hadapan Takayoshi.

"Er-chan! Semoga kau berhasil untuk karirmu dalam kesempatan yang berikutnya!" teriak Takayoshi dengan penuh semangat ketika Erza mulai menjauh dari dirinya.

"Iya, terima kasih...hmm..." Erza berpaling ke belakang dan melambaikan tangannya ketika ia berjalan mulai mendekati pintu utama perusahaan tersebut.

' _ **Erza Scarlet, aku tidak menyangka kau menolak dengan mudah begitu saja disaat kesempatan seperti ini ada padamu. Benar-benar sangat disayagkan, mungkin kau punya alasan lain untuk menolak kesempatanmu ini. Aku akui kau benar-benar orang yang menarik, Erza Scarlet'**_ gumam hati Takayoshi sambil berdiri dan melipat kedua tangannya ketika melihat Erza membuka pintu utama dan pergi meninggalkan perusahaan _Amuse-inc_.

 **Erza P.O.V**

Erza telah menaiki sebuah Bis hingga sampai ke Stasiun dan menaiki sebuah kereta untuk kembali pulang ke daerah Higashi di Fukuoka.

 _ **Natsu, maafkan aku...  
Hari ini aku membatalkan niatku untuk menjadi artist dan musisi terkenal...**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaanmu...  
Jika kau marah ketika aku kembali, aku akan menerima kemarahanmu itu...**_

 _ **Tapi aku tidak peduli jika kau memang ingin marah padaku...  
Karena aku tidak ingin berada jauh darimu...**_

Ketika Erza sedang berdiri bersama para penumpang yang sedang berdesakan dengannya disebuah kereta, Erza melihat sosok laki-laki yang sedang dirindukan olehnya dari gerbong kereta ke-5 karena saat ini Erza sedang berada di gerbong kereta ke-4.

 _ **Itu Natsu!  
Kebetulan sekali, ternyata kita berada di dalam kereta yang sama...**_

 _ **Baiklah, aku akan menghampirinya...  
Dan memberi kejutan karena aku ada disini...hmm...**_

Erza berusaha menerobos orang-orang sedang berdesak-desakan dengannya, namun pada akhirnya kesulitan untuk menerobos orang-orang tersebut.

 _ **Hmph...menyebalkan, terlalu banyak penumpang disekitar sini...  
Baiklah, mungkin aku akan menghampirinya ketika Kereta ini sampai di Stasiun...**_

Pada akhirnya Erza terdiam kembali dan berdiri di tempat dimana ia beralih pada posisinya karena tidak bisa sampai kepada gerbong kereta yang berikutnya.

 **01.00 PM**

" **Selamat datang di Stasiun Hataka! Mohon untuk para penumpang yang sampai tujuan segera meninggalkan kereta karena penumpang yang sedang menunggu akan memasuki kereta dengan arah tujuan berikutnya. Terima kasih!"** suara seorang wanita dibagian loby yang menyampaikan hal tersebut lewat _Microphon_ e-nya.

 _ **Akhirnya sampai juga...  
Oh ya, aku hampir lupa...**_

 _ **Natsu, kau dimana?  
Hmph...pada akhirnya aku malah kehilangan jejaknya...**_

 _ **Kalau begitu aku akan menghubunginya...**_

' _ **nuuuuut'**_ suara dari Smartphone milik Erza ketika sedang menghubungi Natsu. _"Nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif. Mohon untuk menunggu-"_ _ **'nit'**_ Erza mematikan Smartphonenya karena Natsu tidak bisa dihubungi.

 _ **Kenapa Natsu tidak mengangkat teleponku?  
Padahal aku sangat merindukannya meskipun aku tidak bertemu dalam beberapa Jam...**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar merindukannya...  
Jika aku ingat-ingat tentang masa lalu, aku tidak pernah sedekat ini dengan Natsu...**_

* * *

 _ **-Erza Flashback P.O.V-**_

 _ **2014**_ _ **年**_ _ **1**_ _ **月**_ _ **4**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 04 Januari 2014 ) 00.00 PM**_

 _Erza sedang teringat ketika memasuki ruang kelasnya untuk melihat para Junior yang baru dihari pertamanya untuk belajar Guitar._

 _ **Tahun ini aku selalu terlambat untuk masuk ke kelasku...  
Padahal tahun ini adalah tahun ajaranku yang terakhir selama setahun...**_

 _ **Setelah itu aku akan lulus dan mendapatkan Sartifikat pertamaku di Fukuoka Music Lesson...  
Aku membutuhkannya karena sartifikat itu sangat penting untuk sebuah pengajuan...**_

 _ **Aku dengar SMA Higashi tidak ada kelas musik...  
Mungkin dengan sartifikat itu aku bisa mengajukan kelas musik yang nantinya akan aku bangun sendiri...**_

 _ **Tentunya aku juga harus mengajukan sebuah Proposal untuk melakukan hal itu...  
Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus segera menyelesaikan pendidikanku disini...hmm...**_

" _Permisi, Maaf aku terlambat" Erza akhirnya telah masuk ke kelas belajar Guitar dimana para Junior sudah berada disana untuk materi pembelajaran pertama._

" _Oh ya, ini Erza Scarlet. satu-satunya wanita dikelas kita, tapi kemampuan bermain Guitar sudah melebihi kalian semua. Karena Erza Scarlet sudah belajar selama dua tahun lebih sampai sekarang. Akhir bulan Desember Erza Scarlet akan lulus, karena materi pembelajarannya hampir selesai" kata Instruktur ketika memperkenalkan Erza dihadapan para Junior yang baru belajar Guitar untuk hari pertama._

" _..." untuk pertama kalinya Erza memandang laki-laki berambut merah muda yang sedang duduk berada disamping kiri ruang kelas barisan ke tiga._

 ** _Anak laki-laki itu cukup manis...  
Tapi, kenapa dia memandangku seperti itu?_**

" _Namaku Natsu Dragneel" Natsu memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memandang ke arah lain karena terus dipandang oleh orang yang bernama Erza Scarlet._

 ** _Natsu Dragneel? padahal wajahnya Jepang sekali...  
Tapi nama belakangnya Dragneel, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..._**

" _Scarlet, mulai sekarang mereka semua adalah para Juniormu. Jika aku sedang tidak ada, kau bantulah para Juniormu itu" sebuah amanat dari Instruktur untuk Erza agar mengajarkan para Juniornya._

" _Baiklah Nakayagi-sensei, aku akan mengajarkannya...hmm..." balas Erza untuk menerima amanat dari Instruktur tersebut. Namun pandangan para Junior seperti sedang ketakukan melihat Erza, tapi tidak untuk Natsu._

 ** _Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya sepenuh hati agar mereka semua menjadi Guitarist yang hebat...hmm..._**

 _Erza selalu membantu para Juniornya berlatih pada saat jam istirahat dihari petama para Junior itu belajar dengan materinya. Pada saat itu pula Erza tertarik untuk melihat Natsu yang sedang belajar menekan senar untuk melakukan sebuah nada kunci dari A – F, Erza terus memperhatikan Natsu yang sedang berusaha memindahkan letak jari-jarinya yang masih kaku untuk merubah kunci-kunci tersebut._

 ** _Lucu sekali laki-laki bernama Natsu Dragneel itu...  
Dia benar-benar berusaha keras untuk cepat belajar dalam materinya..._**

 ** _Mungkin suatu saat nanti Natsu Dragneel akan menjadi Guitarist yang hebat...  
_** _ **Sorot matanya yang tajam itu menunjukan bahwa Natsu Dragneel itu berbakat...**_

 _ **2014**_ _ **年**_ _ **2**_ _ **月**_ _ **8**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 08 Februari 2014 ) 02.00 PM**_

 _Bulan kedua pada hari sabtu dikelas belajar Guitar di Jam istirahat. Erza sebenarnya memperhatikan Natsu sudah mulai mahir untuk materi dasar belajar Guitar, namun Natsu masih tetap belajar Guitar sendirian dibangku kelasnya._

 ** _Aku kagum dengan semangatnya itu...  
Dalam waktu satu bulan dia cukup mahir dalam mindahkan sebuah kunci nada Guitar..._**

 ** _Padahal aku melihat yang lainnya masih kaku..._**

" _Senpai, aku ingin belajar dasar dalam teknik Fingering. Bolehkan?" kata salah satu Junior yang tidak sabaran dengan pemateriannya, ia sedang meminta bantuan kepada Erza._

 ** _Hmph, apa yang difikirkannya? Materi dasarnyakan belum selesai...  
Tiba-tiba memintaku untuk mengajari Teknik Fingering..._**

 ** _Aku khawatir nanti kemampuannya jadi berantakan dan tidak beraturan...  
Baiklah, aku harus sedikit tegas karena aku diberi amanat oleh Nakayagi-sensei..._**

" _Sato-kun, kau belum selesai dengan teknik dasarmu itu. Jadi jangan dulu belajar teknik Fingering" tolak Erza dengan nada halusnya, namun mereka menganggap cara bicara Erza waktu itu seperti orang yang angkuh._

" _T-tapi senpai, aku-" kata Junior yang sedang gugup ketika angkat bicara._

" _Jika kau ingin cepat mahir, kau harus menuruti apa kataku! Mengerti? Kalian semua juga harus menyelesaikan materi dasar-dasarnya jika kalian ingin mempelajari materi yang berikutnya" perintah Erza dengan suara logatnya yang terdengar menakutkan dimata para Junior. Waktu itu Erza memang masih belum tahu bagaimana cara mengajar yang baik._

" ** _Baik!"_** _serentak para Junior dalam perasaan ketakutannya terhadap Erza._

 ** _Eh?! Padahal aku berniat baik...  
Kenapa mereka malah ketakutan seperti itu?_**

" _..." kemudian Erza mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Natsu, namun ada yang membuatnya tertarik ketika melihat ke arah Natsu karena sesuatu yang menarik untuk dirinya._

 ** _Tapi, kalau aku melihat Natsu Dragneel sepertinya dia tidak takut padaku...  
Baiklah, mungkin aku juga akan mengajarkan kemampuanku padanya...hmm..._**

' ** _Jreng-Jreng-Jreng'_** "..." _Natsu mengarahkan pandangan tajamnya kepada Erza sambil menunjukan hasil latihannya selama satu bulan penuh hingga Natsu terlihat mahir dimata semua teman sekelasnya._

 ** _Eh?! Kenapa Natsu Dragneel memandang tajam padaku seperti itu?  
Aku benar-benar terkejut! Apa dia sedang marah padaku? Tapi, aku melihat keterampilannya itu semakin meningkat meskipun baru beberapa jam... _**

" _Wah, Natsu benar-benar sudah mahir materi dasarnya"  
"Benar, sepertinya Natsu bisa memulai materi yang selanjutnya"  
"Mungkin Erza-senpai akan membantu Natsu"_

" _..." Akhirnya Erza mengalah dalam beradu pandang tajamnya dengan Natsu hingga mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain._

 ** _Mungkin Natsu Dragneel itu tidak suka dengan keberadaanku disini...  
Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran dengan kemampuannya, aku harus bertahan menghadapinya..._**

 ** _Baiklah, mungkin Natsu Dragneel bisa menjadi contoh bagus untuk mereka yang masih tertinggal pemateriannya...hmm..._**

" _Tadi kalian sudah mendengarkan contoh dari materi dasar belajar Guitar yang sudah mahir bukan? kalian harus mencontohnya, mengerti?" perintah Erza kepada para Junior setelah mendengarkan nada Guitar yang dimainkan oleh Natsu._

" _Baik senpai, kami mengerti" kata salah satu Junior dalam keluhannya, pada saat itu kemampuan Natsu sedikit unggul dari pada mereka semua ketika mulai belajar dasar selama satu bulan._

 ** _Selama satu bulan ini aku mencoba untuk mendekatinya...  
Tapi, melihat sikapnya itu aku jadi takut..._**

 ** _Karena sepertinya dia tidak nyaman untuk berbicara denganku..._**

 ** _Meski pun sikapnya seperti itu...  
Aku tetap menyukainya..._**

 ** _Karena Natsu Dragneel itu terlihat sangat menarik...hmm..._**

" _Aku ingin keluar sebentar" kata Natsu yang sedang terlihat bosan karena terus berada dikelasnya._

" _Natsu, apa kau tidak ingin berlatih teknik Fingering? Padahal materi dasarmu sudah mahir" kata teman satu kelasnya._

" _Benar, Erza-senpai bisa mengajarimu Natsu" sambung teman yang satunya._

" _Em? Aku tidak akan melakukannya sebelum Nakayagi-sensei menyuruhku untuk mempelajari materi yang selanjutnya. Permisi..." kata Natsu yang bergegas pergi keluar dari kelasnya untuk istirahat sebentar._

" _..." pandangan Erza tertuju kepada Natsu yang sedang keluar meninggalkan ruang kelasnya._

 ** _Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan sikapku?  
Padahal aku tidak pernah menyinggungnya..._**

 ** _Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mengikutinya dan mulai membuka pembicaraan dengannya..._**

 _Erza berpura-pura seperti sedang jalan-jalan, padahal sebenarnya mengikuti Natsu. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Erza merencanakan hal lain untuk membuka pembicaraannya dengan Natsu yang sedang membelakanginya dan berhadapan dengan mesin penjual otomatis ketika Natsu membuka dan meminum Jus Kalengnya._

 ** _Aku akan pura-pura menabraknya...hmm...  
Mungkin setelah kejadian itu kita akan saling minta maaf dan berbicara..._**

' ** _Plek'_** _"Are?!" ketika Erza melakukan rencananya, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut karena diluar perencanaannya terjadi begitu saja tanpa sengaja._

 ** _Dia malah menyentuh dadaku meski pun hanya sekilas...  
Aku tahu dia tidak sengaja, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya buatku mengalami hal seperti ini..._**

" _Ma-" Natsu ingin mengatakan maaf, namun Erza sedang menganggap kata yang tidak selesai itu seperti kata negatif ketika Natsu mengucapkannya._

" _..." Erza langsung meninggalkan Natsu dan berpura-pura untuk pergi menuju ruangan Nakayagi-sensei, padahal Erza sedang bersembunyi dibalik sudut tembok._

 ** _Ma-? Apa dia bermaksud untuk mengatakan 'Mantap' setelah dia tidak sengaja menyentuh dadaku?_**

 ** _Dasar! Semua laki-laki memang seperti itu ketika melakukannya secara disengaja atau pun tidak..._**

 ** _Tapi, aku tidak bisa memarahinya...  
Jika ditanya kenapa? Jawabannya aku tidak tahu..._**

 _ **Yang jelas, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat ketika Natsu Dragneel menyentuhku untuk pertama kalinya...**_

 _ **Apa yang terjadi denganku?  
Perasaan ini membuatku bingung...**_

 _ **2014**_ _ **年**_ _ **9**_ _ **月**_ _ **20**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 20 September 2014 ) 02.00 PM**_

 _Setelah berbulan-bulan entah kenapa Erza melihat kemampuan Natsu tidak berkembang sama sekali. sedangkan teman satu angkatannya sudah berkembang pesat melebihi Natsu saat itu._

" ** _Dragneel! Kenapa belajar Guitarmu malah bertambah parah?!"_** _bentak dari Instruktur kepada Natsu dihadapan teman satu angkatannya._

" _Ghaaa! Maafkan aku Nakayagi-sensei!" kata Natsu sambil mengangguk-nganggukan badannya untuk meminta maaf karena panik setelah dibentak oleh Instruktur yang sedang dihadapannya itu._

 ** _Aku benar-benar kasihan melihat Natsu Dragneel dimarahi oleh Nakayagi-sensei seperti itu...  
Tapi aku heran, kenapa kemampuannya malah menurun?_**

 ** _Padahal sebelumnya aku melihat potensi yang dimilikinya itu seolah-olah akan melebihi kemampuanku...  
Apa mungkin Natsu Dragneel sedang mempunya masalah?_**

 ** _Andai saja aku bisa bicara dengannya...  
Mungkin aku bisa membantu menyelesaikan permasalahannya itu..._**

 ** _Tapi aku benar-benar tidak berani berbicara dengannya...  
Karena dia selalu bersikap seperti itu padaku..._**

 ** _Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti...  
Apa yang salah dengan sikapku sehingga dia bersikap seperti itu padaku..._**

" _..."Natsu tiba-tiba menoleh ke arah belakang hingga matanya tertuju pada Erza, tidak lama kemudian Natsu mengembalikan pandangannya ke arah Nakayagi-sensei._

 ** _Eh?! Kenapa Natsu Dragneel membuang muka seperti itu padaku?  
Ternyata benar, dia sedang membenciku..._**

 ** _Baiklah, terserah saja kalau dia mau membenciku...  
Yang jelas aku tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa terhadapnya..._**

 ** _Bahkan berbicara dengannya pun aku tidak pernah...  
Sejujurnya aku sudah menyerah dengan sikapnya itu padaku..._**

 ** _Sikapnya itu benar-benar tidak normal...  
Padahal yang lainnya sudah terbiasa dengan sikapku ini..._**

 ** _Tapi tidak untuknya...  
Dia masih sama seperti ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya..._**

" _Baiklah Dragneel, karena sekarang jam istirahat kau harus luangkan waktu ini untuk memperbaiki kemampuanmu. Kau itu sebenarnya berbakat, hanya saja aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa seperti ini. Sangat disayangkan jika kau menghabiskan waktu sembilan bulan ini kemampuan bermain Guitarmu hanya segitu! Pokoknya kau harus belajar lebih keras._ ** _Mengerti!_** _" kata Instruktur itu ketika Natsu menoleh kehadapannya, lalu ia pun pergi dari ruangan kelas tersebut._

" _I-iya Nakayagi-sensei" kata Natsu setelah Instruktur itu meningkan ruang kelasnya._

 ** _Sejujurnya aku ingin sekali membantunya...  
Tapi aku takut dia malah marah padaku...hmph..._**

 _Teman-teman satu angkatan Natsu sedang memohon kepada Erza.  
"Erza-senpai, mulai sekarang kami akan menuruti kata-katamu. Nakayagi-sensei benar-benar menakutikan jika sedang galak"  
"Benar, aku takut sekali melihat Instruktur kita jika sedang galak seperti itu"  
"Mulai sekarang, Erza-senpai harus mengajari kami ketika Nakayagi-sensei sedang jam istirahat. Bagaimana?"_

 ** _Eh?! Aku terlalu memperhatikan Natsu Dragneel hingga mengabaikan mereka semua...  
Aku harus kembali bersikap normah..._**

" _Baiklah jika kalian memintanya, dengan senang hati aku akan mengajari kalian semua...hmm..." kata Erza yang sudah mulai dekat dengan para Juniornya._

" _Natsu, lebih baik kau belajar bersama Erza-senpai. Dia akan mengajarimu kok, iyakan Erza-senpai" kata teman satu kelasnya yang berbicara dengan Natsu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Erza untuk meminta kepastian._

 ** _Sepertinya ada yang sedang mendukung suasana seperti ini...  
Baiklah, mungkin aku akan memanfaatkan kesempatan ini agar aku bisa berbicara dengannya..._**

" _..." Natsu kembali memandang Erza dengan tatapan tajamnya._

 ** _Lagi-lagi dia memandangku seperti itu...  
Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang ada dalam fikirannya ketika memandangku seperti itu..._**

" _..." Erza selalu membalasnya dengan pandangan tajamnya, sebenarnya Erza sedang meneliti sikap Natsu agar dia bisa memahaminya, namun tetap saja Erza tidak pernah faham dengan sikap Natsu saat itu._

 ** _Apalagi Natsu Dragneel? Jika kau membenciku katakan saja...  
Aku akan menerima kebencianmu yang tanpa alasan itu..._**

" _hmph..." Erza menghela nafasnya yang tidak berbunyi dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain._

 ** _Menyebalkan sekali caranya memandangku terus-terusan seperti itu...  
Makanya aku tidak berani berbicara dengannya jika sikapnya masih seperti itu..._**

" _Maaf, aku sedang ingin menenangkan fikiranku. Permisi..." Natsu selalu keluar dari ruang kelas setela beradu pandangan tajam dengan Erza._

 ** _Ya sudah pergi saja sana...  
Tidak ada yang pernah melarangmu kok..._**

 ** _Silahkan tenangkan fikiranmu yang tidak jelas itu...  
Agar kau sadar dengan cara sikapmu yang selalu seperti itu padaku..._**

 _ **2014**_ _ **年**_ _ **12**_ _ **月**_ _ **15**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 15 Desember 2014 ) 11.00 AM**_

 _Hari ini Erza telah lulus dari Fukuoka Music Lesson, saat ini Erza sedang berada diruang kantor Nakayagi-sensei untuk menerima sartifikat berhologram emas yang menandakan bahwa Erza benar-benar sudah menjadi Guitarist yang hebat dari hasil belajarnya selama tiga tahun._

" _Scarlet, ini Sartifikat Kursusmu. Nilaimu sangat memuaskan, karena semua nilai materi yang kau dapat berada diatas rata-rata. Bahkan aku tidak pernah memberi nilai seperti ini kepada murid-muridku sebelumnya. Aku malu mengakuinya, kau muridku yang terbaik yang pernah ada..."_ _kata Nakayagi-sensei sambil menyerahkan Sartifikat kelulusan Fukuoka Music Lesson._

 _"Terima kasih Nakayagi-sensei, aku menerimanya dengan senang hati...hmm..."_ _kata Erza dengan senyum hangatnya sambil menerima Sartifikat itu dengan senang hatinya._

 _ **Yokatta! Ini sartifikat pertamaku...  
Dengan ini aku akan membuat kelas musik di SMA Higashi...**_

 _ **Oh ya, mungkin Natsu Dragneel dan yang lainnya akan mendapatkannya setelah belajar tiga tahun di Fukuoka Music Lesson...**_

" _Sebenarnya anak itu memiliki potensi yang sama denganmu Scarlet, bahkan bisa melebihi kemampuanmu..."_ _kata Nagayaki-sensei yang secara tidak langsung membicarakan tentang Natsu._

 _"hah?! Siapa yang kau maksud dengan anak itu?"_ _tanya Erza karena tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan anak itu._

" _..." Nakayagi-sensei terdiam sesaat._

 _"Salah satu juniormu, Natsu Dragneel. Aku melihat dari sorot mata tajamnya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia memiliki bakat yang potensial. Saat itu aku mengira akan memiliki dua muridku yang sangat hebat. Sayangnya dia malah keluar dari kelasku, benar-benar memuat aku kecewa..." kata Nakayagi-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan potensi bakat yang dimiliki oleh Natsu, namun rasa penasarannya hilang begitu saja setelah Natsu mengundurkan diri._

 _ **Apa yang terjadi?! benar-benar sangat disayangkan...  
Aku tidak tahu kapan Natsu Dragneel mengundurkan diri...**_

 _ **Karena selama satu minggu aku tidak bisa hadir karena ada halangan yang penting...**_

 _"Satu minggu yang lalu aku masih melihat Dragneel ketika dia berjalan menuju ruangan ini..." lanjut pembicaraan oleh Erza._

 _"Iya, dia datang ke tempatku waktu itu hanya untuk mengundurkan diri dari kelas belajar Gitarnya..." kata Nagayaki-sensei dengan wajah sedikit kecewa._

 _ **Begitu ya? seminggu yang lalu aku beradu tatapan tajam kembali dengan Natsu Dragneel...  
Mungkin itu tatapan terakhir yang dilakukannya untuk mengucapkan perpisahan denganku...**_

 _"Entahlah apa yang salah dariku, aku tidak pernah memperlakukan salah satu muridku seperti anak emas atau pun sebaliknya. Bagiku semua muridku itu sama, yang membedakan hanya potensi yang ada pada mereka semua. Aku melihat ada potensi lebih dari para muridku yaitu kalian berdua dan yang berhasil melakukannya hanya kau Scarlet, tapi tidak untuknya..." lanjut pembicaraan Nagayaki-sensei yang menjelaskan tentang bagaimana cara dia mengajar murid-muridnya._

 _"Kalau begitu sayang sekali, potensi yang terpendamnya itu dibuang begitu saja.."_ _kata Erza yang ikut kecewa ketika Natsu keluar begitu saja dari kelas belajar Guitarnya._

" _Kau benar, bahkan aku sempat berfikir mungkin suatu saat nanti Kau dan Dragneel akan membentuk sebuah Group Band yang sangat hebat. Sudahlah lupakan, sekarang aku akan melepaskan muridku yang satu ini dan melihat perkembangan untuk kedepannya. Selamat berjuang, Scarlet..."_ _kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan Nakayagi-sensei kepada Erza Scarlet._

 ** _Baiklah Nakayagi-sensei...  
Jika suatu saat nanti aku bertemu dengannya, aku akan mengajaknya untuk membangun sebuah Group Band..._**

 ** _Dan aku juga akan menggali potensi yang dimiliki Natsu Dragneel itu...  
Karena aku juga tertarik dengan potensinya..._**

 _ **Seluas apapun Perfectur Fukuoka...  
Pasti aku akan menemukannya...**_

 _ **Tunggu aku, Natsu Dragneel...**_

* * *

 **-Erza Normal P.O.V-**

Erza masih terdiam diri disekitar Stasiun Hataka sambil menggengam Smartphone miliknya setelah mengingat ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Natsu selama satu tahun tanpa berbicara satu sama lain sampai Erza lulus dan mendapatkan Sartifikat yang diinginkannya.

 _ **Jika mengingat masa lalu kita berdua...  
Benar-benar lucu sekali...**_

 _ **Tapi pada akhirnya aku dan Natsu telah menjadi dua orang yang paling dekat...hmm..**_

 _ **Baiklah, mungkin aku harus mencarinya...  
Sepertinya Natsu masih berada dekat di sekitar sini...hmm...**_

Erza akhirnya telah keluar dari Stasiun dan mulai berjalan-jalan disekitar kota Higashi, dan akhirnya Erza sampai di sebuah tempat dimana Natsu selalu berdiam diri sambil melihat pemandangan kota yang berada dibawah.

 _ **Natsu, ternyata dia ada disana...  
Syukurlah, aku telah menemukannya...hmm...**_

Ketika Erza mencoba menghampir Natsu yang sedang berada jauh membelakanginya, Natsu menggeserkan tubuhnya sedikit hingga terlihatlah Lucy yang sedang berada dihadapan Natsu.

 _ **Ternyata Natsu sedang bersama Lucy...  
Mungkin mereka sedang berbaikan...**_

 _ **Baiklah, aku akan menghampiri mereka berdua...hmm...**_

Dugaan Erza tentang masalah Natsu sedang berbaikan dengan Lucy ternyata salah besar, terdengar oleh Erza dalam suara yang samar-samar karena jaraknya masih cukup jauh. Natsu dan Lucy masih dalam keadaan bertengkar.

"Baik! Aku mengerti! Jika memang hubungan pertemanan kita sudah tidak bisa di perbaiki, mulai sekarang aku akan menjauh darimu!...hiks...hiks..." terdengar jelas suara Lucy sedang mengeluarkan suara yang cukup keras dan masuk ke telinga Erza sendiri.

 _ **Eh?! Aku kira mereka berdua sudah berbaikan...  
Hmph, apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk mencairkan suasa hati mereka berdua?**_

"Itu lebih baik dari pada aku harus melihat wajahmu yang memiliki perasaan terhadapku! Silahkan kau boleh pergi meninggalkanku!" ucap kata-kata Natsu untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada Lucy ketika Erza mendengarkan percakapan mereka berdua.

 ** _Natsu, aku mohon kau jangan bersikap seperti itu pada Lucy...  
Aku tahu perasaanmu sedang terpukul karena Lucy telah menghancurkan hubungan pertemanannya denganmu..._**

 ** _Tapi, alangkah baiknya jika kalian berdua saling berbaikan agar kembali seperti dulu...  
Bukankah kita ini satu kesatuan?_**

 ** _Kalau boleh jujur, aku benar-benar tidak tahu cara menghadapi masalah perasaan diantara kalian berdua...  
Karena masalah kalian berdua itu menyangkut perasaan hati..._**

 ** _Aku mencintai Natsu...  
Tapi melihat perasaan Lucy yang seperti itu aku benar-benar tidak tega melihatnya..._**

 ** _Karena Lucy adalah teman pertamaku ketika membangun sebuah Group Band bersama-sama..._**

Setelah selesai dalam pertengkarannya, Natsu akhirnya membalikan badan tepat berada dihadapan Erza dalam jarak yang masih jauh. Lucy sendiri langsung pergi ke arah yang berlawanan. Saat itu Natsu mencoba untuk menyebrangi jalan raya.

 ** _Natsu sedang menuju ke arahku...  
Baiklah, aku akan menyapanya dari jauh...hmm..._**

" **Natsu!"** terak Erza untuk menyapa dengan tawanya yang renyah kepada Natsu ketika mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrangi jalan raya, namun Natsu sepertinya menghiraukan Erza karena masih ada dalam lamunannya setelah kembali bertengkar dengan Lucy.

' ** _Tieeeed!-Tieeeed!'_** suara klakson Mobil MAZDA yang kehilangan kemudinya ketika melaju kencang karena ada orang yang tiba-tiba sedang menyebrang disaat lampu lalu lintas masih hijau.

 ** _Shimata! Mobil itu!_**

" **NATSU! AWAAAAS!"** firasat buruk yang dirasakan oleh Erza akhirnya terjadi saat itu juga.

' ** _JBREED!'_** **"AAKHK!"** Akhirnya Mobil yang melaju kencang itu telah menabrak Natsu seketika dan melemparnya dalam jarak 2 meter.

' ** _Ckieet!'_** Mobil itu langsung terhenti karena tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang yang sedang menyebrang jalan disaat lampu hijau masih menyala. Orang yang mengendarinya pun ikut turun karena merasa bersalah dan akan bertanggung jawab atas kecelakaan tersebut.

"N-Natsu...hisk..." dengan nada bicara yang melemas, tawa renyah dari Erza memudar begitu saja karena sebuah kejutan hingga hatinya terpukul bersamaan dengan air matanya keluar melewati pipinya yang cantik itu ketika melihat musibah yang dialami oleh Natsu tepat berada di depan matanya.

 ** _Bohong! Ini pasti mimpi buruk...  
Erza, buka matamu!_**

Orang-orang yang berada disekitar kota terkejut dengan musibah yang berada di depan mata mereka, termasuk Lucy yang ikut melihat kejadia tersebut. Orang-orang tersebut langsung berkerumun disaat Natsu berhenti dari lemparan tabrakannya.  
 _"Apa yang terjadi?!"  
"Cepat panggil Ambulance!"  
"Kasihan sekali anak laki-laki ini"  
"Tolonglah! Seseorang panggil Ambulance! Pendarahannya cukup parah!"  
"Baik! Aku akan menghubungi Ambulance dari rumah sakit terdekat!"_

Dalam keadaan hatinya yang benar-benar terpukul, Erza langsung menerobos ke dalam orang-orang yang sedang berkerumun mengelilingi Natsu dalam kecelakaannya.

 ** _Ini tidak mungkin terjadi...  
Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Natsu..._**

"Natsu...hiks...hiks..." sikap Erza yang berjalan merangkak setelah menerobos ke dalam kerumunan bagaikan 'seekor kucing betina yang sedang terpukul karena kucing jantanya terlindas oleh sebuah kendaraan'. Erza benar-benar terpukul melihat Natsu terbaring dalam keadaan kepalanya yang mengalirkan darah hingga membasahi jalan raya.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy masih berjalan kaki disekitar kota Higashi setelah melakukan pertengkaran dengan Natsu dan sudah berjalan cukup jauh hingga Natsu sudah tidak kelihatan olehnya. Ketika itu Lucy mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang yang sedang panik dan berlarian melewatinya.

" _Ada kecelakaan!"  
"Benar, ayo kita melihatnya!"  
"Katanya seorang laki-laki telah ditabrak oleh sebuah mobil"  
"Bagaimana ciri-cirinya?"  
"Pokoknya warna rambutnya itu merah muda"_

 ** _Apa?! Tadi mereka membicarakan anak laki-laki dengan warna rambut merah muda..._**

 ** _Jangan-jangan itu Natsu?!  
Firasatku ini benar-benar sangat buruk...hiks..._**

Lucy kembali memutar arah dan menuju ke tempat dimana ia telah meninggalkan Natsu setelah melakukan pertengkarannya. Lucy melihat orang-orang yang sedang berkerumun secara melingkar, kemudian Lucy ikut menerobos masuk ke dalam kerumunan itu hingga akhirnya Lucy ikut terkejut dan tidak menyangka akan terjadi seperti ini.

 ** _Tidak mungkin!  
Kenapa bisa seperti ini?! Aku tidak melihat kejadian Natsu ketika mengalami hal yang tragis seperti ini!_**

 ** _Erza saat ini benar-benar sedang terpukul...  
Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang mati..._**

' ** _PLAK!-PLAK!-PLAK!'_** "Erza ayo bangun, kau sedang bermimpi bukan...?" dengan nada bicaranya yang benar-benar melemas Erza menampar pipinya sendiri karena Erza menyangka kejadian pahit ini hanya mimpi.

"E-Erza, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi ini bukan mimpi...hiks..." dengan nada yang melemas ketika Lucy ikut duduk disampingnya, Lucy berusaha menyadarkan Erza dalam tingkah lakunya yang diluar kesadaran.

" **KYAAAA! NATSUUUUU!**... **AAaa**...hiks... **AAAaaa**... **Natsu...Aaaa**..." teriakan keras yang dicampur dengan suara tangis histeris dari Erza yang terbata-bata. Sedih, kesal, terpukul, putus asa, dan sakit hati bercambur aduk dalam hatinya di saat orang yang paling disayangi masih menutup mata dengan darah yang membanjiri wajah manis yang dimiliki oleh Natsu.

' ** _BRUG!'_** Erza menjatuhkan keras tubuhnya karena perasaan terpukulnya yang begitu dasyat. **"Hiiiiiiiks! Natsuuuuuu! Hiiiiiiiiks...Aaaaks...Aaaaaaa..."** dalam tangisan keputus asaannya Erza mengamuk sampai memukuli jalan yang berlumuran darah itu secara berkali-kali hingga bercipratan, darah itu pun akhirnya membasahi tubuhnya.

"Erza tenanglah! Tabahkan hatimu...hiks...hiks..." Lucy yang juga ikut terpukul mencoba menghentikan aksi yang dilakukan oleh Erza dengan cara menahan kedua tangannya karena lepas kendali.

' ** _Wiewng-Wiewng-Wieng'_** akhirnya mobil Ambulance dari rumah sakit telah datang, semua petugas bagian mengangkat korban telah turun dari mobilnya dan mengangkat tubuh Natsu yang sedang sekarat itu.  
 _"Cepat angkat laki-laki ini! Keadaannya benar-benar sangat keritis"  
"Baiklah tunggu sebentar! Aku sedang mencoba menghentikan pendarahannya yang terus keluar"  
"Lakukan itu setelah kita memasukannya ke dalam mobil!"  
"Baik! Tunggu sebentar! Kita butuh tandu!"  
"Ayo angkat dan masukan ke dalam mobil! Kita harus bergegas!"_

 _ **Apa semua ini karma untukku?  
Kejadian seperti ini benar-benar terasa pahit...**_

 _ **Natsu mengalami musibah seperti ini disaat pertemananku sudah hancur dengannya...  
Padahal aku ingin menjalin kembali pertemananku yang hancur ini...**_

 _ **Tapi kenapa malah jadi seperti ini?  
Aku benar-benar tidak terima dengan musibah yang dialami oleh Natsu...**_

"Bolehkan kami berdua ikut?" tanya Lucy dengan nada bicaranya yang melemas kepada petugas Ambulance sambil menopangkan tubuh Erza yang nyaris pingsan karena benar-benar terpukul.

"Maaf, anda berdua siapanya anak laki-laki ini?" tanya salah satu dari petugas Ambulance karena tidak ingin ada orang yang mencurigakan untuk masuk ke dalam mobil penyelamat tersebut.

"Kami berdua temannya. Anda bisa lihat kartu pelajar kami" kata Lucy sambil menunjukan kartu pelajar miliknya, petugas itu membandingkan dengan kartu pelajar dari korban yang bersangkutan.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua boleh ikut. Tapi jangan mencoba menyentuh tubuh korban karena keadaan tubuhnya saat ini sedang rapuh" kata salah satu petugas Ambulance itu memperingatkan Lucy yang sedang menopang tubuh Erza.

"I-iya, kami mengerti" kata Lucy, akhirnya ia pun masuk ke dalam mobil Ambulance bersama Erza dan duduk dibangku mobil secara berdampingan untuk menemani Natsu yang sedang tertutup oleh alat bantu oksigen.

' ** _Wiewng-Wiewng-Wieng'_** mobil Ambulance itu akhirnya melaju kencang dengan arah tujuan Rumah Sakit Yanagawa, rumah sakit itu adalah tempat dimana Natsu pernah dirawat atas insident penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh tiga orang preman terhadap Natsu sebelumnya.

 **08.00 PM**

Malam hari di _Yanagawa Hospital Center_ , saat ini Lucy dalam renungannya sedang duduk dikursi tempat menunggu dekat dengan pintu ruangan Aiciu. Erza masih dalam keadaan menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun karena air matanya terus mengalir dalam tangisannya. Mereka berdua duduk secara berdampingan dikursi tersebut.

Normal P.O.V

"Lucy! apa yang terjadi?!" tanya Gray yang bersama Loke ketika sedang berlarian dilorong koridor rumah sakit untuk menghampiri Lucy yang sedang bersama Erza. diikuti oleh Ibunya Natsu yang berada dibelakang mereka berdua.

"Ibu Natsu memberitahu kami berdua setelah menerima kabar lewat telepon dari pihak rumah sakit ini tentang kecelakaan Natsu" sambung Loke setelah berlarian tergesa-gesa karena khawatir dengan temannya yang kali ini benar-benar musibah tragis.

"Bagaimana keadaan anakku?" Ibu kandung Natsu yang benar-benar khawatir dengan anaknya yang telah mengalami musibah, ia datang menghampiri Lucy yang masih duduk dikursi tersebut.

"Kami berdua belum mendengar kepastian dari Dokter, karena Natsu saat ini masih dalam pertolongan pertamanya diruang Aiciu" jawab Lucy sambil mengepalkan tangannya dekat dengan bagian dadanya sendiri bersamaan dengan wajah kesedihan yang dimilikinya.

' ** _Clek'_** pintu ruang Aiciu akhirnya terbuka, seorang Dokter melepaskan masker diwajahnya datang menghampiri orang yang bersangkutan.

"Dokter, bagaimana keadaan Natsu anakkuu" tanya Ibu natsu ketika Dokter itu keluar dari pintu ruang Aiciu.

"Untuk saat ini kami berhasil menstabilkan kondisi tubuhnya. Namun, keadaan anak anda saat ini mengalami koma karena kondisinya sangat keritis. Di bagian dahinya mengalami retak tulang karena benturan yang begitu keras. Lalu dibagian tulang pinggangnya sedikit menggeser, tapi kami berhasil mengembalikan posisi tulang pinggangnya seperti semula. Itu saja pertolongan pertama kami untuk andak anda. Untuk kondisi selanjutnya kami harus tetap melakukan pemeriksaan" kata Dokter yang menjelaskan kondisi Natsu saat ini kepada Ibunya.

"Separah itu..." kata Lucy yang dengan suara yang pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan bersamaan dengan matanya yang melebar dan berkaca-kaca.

"Nonya Dragneel, bolehkah aku bicara dengan anda diruanganku? Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu tentang musibah yang dialami oleh anak anda itu" perintah dokter yang ingin berbicara empat mata untuk menjelaskan kondisi Natsu saat ini.

"Baiklah Dokter, aku ingin mendengarnya" akhirnya Ibunya Natsu pergi bersama Dokter untuk mendengar kondisi Natsu yang sedang mengalami musibah yang tidak disangka-sangka.

"hiks..." dalam keadaan perasaan sedihnya yang nyaris tanpa suara, Erza mengintip keadaan Natsu lewat jendela kecil pada pintu ruang Aiciu. Erza melihat keadaan Natsu dalam keadaan kepalanya terbalut perban serta selang oksigen yang menacap pada mulutnya. Alat _Frekuensi_ menggambarkan membentuk gelombang zig-zag kecil, itu menandakan Natsu masih hidup namun kondisinya sangat keritis.

' ** _Sikap dan keadaan Erza sepertinya benar-benar terpukul. Dia tidak angkat bicara sedikit pun ketika aku dan Gray pertama kali datang kesini dan membawa Ibunya Natsu'_** gumam hati Loke yang sedikit memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain karena ikut terpukul dengan musibah yang dialami oleh Natsu saat ini.

' ** _Kenapa semua ini terjadi begitu saja? Untuk saat ini aku benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu. Musibah ini terjadi begitu saja dalam keadaan pertemanan Natsu dengan Lucy yang sedang hancur'_** gumam hati Gray dalam suasana yang sama dengan Loke.

"Natsu...hiiiks..." tangisan Erza semakin menyempit hingga menyandarkan dirinya di depan pintu ruang Aiciu, begitu juga dengan tangan kanannya yang masih diperban sedang ditopangkan ke dahinya sendiri.

"..." Gray yang sedang terdiam sambil kemudian mengusap air mata yang dikeluarkan oleh Erza dengan tangannya.

"Gray! Aku benar-benar prustasi melihat keadaan Natsu saat ini!...hiks...hiks..." Erza menangkap tubuh Gray dalam pelukannya karena perasaannya benar-benar terpukul.

"Erza! kau harus tabah menghadapi musibah yang dialami oleh Natsu saat ini. Kita hanya bisa mendoakannya karena Natsu saat ini sedang mengalami kondisi yang kritis..." balas Gray yang berusaha menenangkan fikiran Erza sambil membelai rambut merahnya yang panjang.

"ihiks..." Lucy tiba-tiba meninggalkan semuanya dan berlarian dilorong koridor rumah sakit.

"Lucy tunggu!" Loke mengejarnya.

' ** _Aku tidak berhak bergabung dengan mereka bertiga! Karena aku hanya seorang benalu yang menyebabkan terjadinya musibah seperti ini! Rasanya aku ingin melenyapkan diriku sendiri!...hiks...hiks...'_** gumam Lucy dalam keputus'asaan yang ada pada dirinya ketika masih berlarian dan akhirnya Lucy keluar dari pintu utama rumah sakit.

Lucy terus melarikan diri hingga sampai ditempat alun-alun yang sedang sepi karena keadaan sudah larut malam.

" **Hwaaaa! iiiks...Aaaaa...Aaaaa..."** tangisan Lucy akhirnya diledakan begitu saja karena tidak sanggup menahan beban perasaan yang sedang kesal dengan dirinya sendiri.

' ** _Grab!'_** akhirnya Loke menangkapnya dari belakang setelah menemukan keberadaan Lucy yang sedang berada disekitar alun-alun kota.

"Lucy, tenangkan dirimu. Kau jangan seperti ini" kata Loke yang mencoba membujuknya dengan penuh ke khawatiran.

" **Lepaskan aku! Aku hanya pengganggu untuk kalian semua! Pergi!"** Lucy yang suaranya sudah mulai serak mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya yang terkunci oleh kedua tangan Loke yang sedang mendekapinya dari belakang.

" **Jika kau seperti, apa semua permasalahan bisa terselesaikan begitu saja?! Kau jangan melarikan diri seperti ini!"** bentak Loke yang sudah mulai habis kesabarannya.

" **Aku harus bagaimana?!"** teriak Lucy karena kesal.

"Sudah aku bilang! Kau jangan melarikan diri!" kata Loke dalam bujukan yang terakhirnya kepada Lucy.

"Aku tidak butuh rasa kasihan dari kalian semua! Termasuk kau Loke!" namun Lucy tidak mau mengerti dan terus merasakan perasaan bersalahnya.

"Aku tidak mengasihanimu! Aku menyayangimu Lucy!" teriak Loke sambil mengeratkan pelukan yang masih dilakukan olehnya.

"Hiks..." akhirnya Lucy kembali tenang setelah mendengarkan kata-kata Loke yang terakhir.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **10** **月** **2** **日** **( 02 Oktober 2015) 08.30 PM**

Hari pertama masuk sekolah di SMA Higashi setelah libur selama satu minggu. Suasana kelas 1 – 5 untuk Gray yang sedang duduk dibarisan kanan paling belakang dan Loke duduk dibarisan yang sama di depan Gray. Mereka berdua sedang menunggu Wali Kelas yang akan mengajar di jam pertama.

' ** _Clek'_** suara pintu kelas 1 – 5 yang terbuka dan akhirnya wali kelas yang sedang ditunggu oleh para muridnya telah masuk untuk mengajar di jam mata pelajaran pertama.

"Minna! Ini hari pertama untuk Semerster dua. Sebelum aku mulai dengan mata pelajaranku. Hari ini dikelas 1 – 5 telah kedatangan siswi pindahan SMA Fujita" kata wali kelas.

Para murid kelas 1 – 5 akhirnya berunding di dalam kelas dengan suara yang pelan.  
 _"Siswi pindahan dari SMA Fujita?"  
"Itukan SMA saingan kita dalam team Basket"  
"Iya benar, tapi ini baru Semester dua"  
"Memang kenapa kalau baru Semester dua?"  
"Iya, bagusnya nanti saja setelah naik kelas dua"_

' ** _SMA Fujita? Bukankah itu SMA dimana Juvia sekolah disana? Siapa ya kira-kira yang pindah kesini'_** gumam hati Gray ketika sedang memperhatikan wali kelas yang sedang berada di depan.

"Baiklah, untuk siswi yang baru pindah. Silahkan masuk untuk memperkenalkan diri" perintah dari wali kelas kepada siswi pindahan yang masih diluar ruang kelas, dan akhirnya siswi pindahan yang sedang memakai seragam SMA Higashi masuk ke ruang kelas 1 – 5.

" **Glek!"** Gray benar-benar terkejut hingga menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika melihat siswi pindahan yang sedang berada di depan kelas itu karena benar-benar mengenalnya.

Komentar dari para murid ketika siswi pindahan itu masuk ke dalam ruang kelas 1 – 5.  
 _"Wah cantik sekali"  
"Melihat wajahnya itu sepertinya orang Mexico"  
"Benar, rambut bergelombangnya indah sekali"  
"SMA Higashi selalu menyerap wanita-wanita cantik..."  
"Hahahaa, menyerap...memangnya SMA Higashi vacum cleaner?" _

"Perkenalkan, nama Juvia adalah Juvia Lockser! Juvia adalah pindahan dari SMA Fujita. Mulai hari ini Juvia akan ikut belajar di SMA Higashi. dan... **Eh?! Gray-kun!** Loke-san juga ada ternyata. Sungguh menyenangkan untuk Juvia yang baru pindah...hmm..." tiba-tiba Juvia kegirangan ketika melihat Gray yang ternyata sekelas dengannya, padahal dia sedang memperkenalkan dirinya.

" _Eh?! Wanita yang bernama Juvia itu ternyata mengenal Gray"  
"Hmph, Gray benar-benar curang!"  
"Padahal aku ingin kenal dekat dengannya karena cantik"_

"Juvia itu kekasihnya Gray jika kalian ingin tahu...hmm..." Loke tiba-tiba menggosip ketika para murid membicarakan wanita yang bernama Juvia.

" **Fullboxer! Ketampananmu itu terlalu menyebalkan untuk Juvia!"** serentak dari murid laki-laki yang membentaknya.

" **Ghaa! Bukan salahku kalau Juvia menyukaiku!"** bentak Gray yang kesal dengan sikap para murid laki-laki itu padanya.

"Mmm...Bangkunya yang berada barisan depan sudah terisi penuh. tinggal banggu yang di sebelah Fullbuster yang masih kosong. Lockser, apa kau tidak kebaratan duduk dibangku belakang? Kau tidak usah khawatir meski pun Fullbuster terlihat bodoh sebenarnya dia itu rangking pertama di kelas 1 – 5, aku juga tidak menyangkanya...hahaha..." sebenarnya wali kelas 1 – 5 jika sedang dalam keadaan santai selalu melakukan sebuah humoris untuk menghibur para muridnya.

" ** _Ghahahahahahaaa!"_** semua murid tertawa jika mendengarkan lelucon wali kelasnya.

"Mmpf...hahahahaha...wali kelas kita memang yang terbaik diantara semua wali kelas..." Loke langsung tertawa dengan lelucon wali kelas yang keluar begitu saja.

"Eeh?! Apakah wajah tampanku separah itu?" Gray langsung menjengkel hingga memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Baiklah Sensei, Juvia tidak keberatan...hmm..." dengan senang hati Juvia menerima tawaran untuk duduk berada dekat dengan Gray, karena Juvia memang mengharapkannya.

 **11.00 AM**

Waktu istirahat siang untuk SMA Higashi. Loke dan Lisanna seperti biasa menghabiskan waktu di lantai atas ruang terbuka jika tidak sedang ada kegiatan lain. Mereka berdua sedang bercerita tentang kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Natsu.

"Mendengar musibah yang dialami oleh Natsu, aku benar-benar tidak menyangkanya" kata Lisanna setelah mendengar kabar berita buruk yang dialami oleh Natsu saat ini.

"Aku juga kaget ketika mendengar dari Ibunya Natsu yang tiba-tiba memberi tahu Gray lewat teleponnya setelah Ibunya mendapatkan kabar dari pihak rumah sakit Yanagawa" sambung Loke yang kembali merenung.

"Oh ya, hari ini Lucy juga tidak masuk kelas. Aku mencoba menghubunginya, tapi teleponku tidak di angkat" kata Lisanna yang sedang khawatir dengan keadaan Lucy.

"Erza juga hari ini tidak masuk sekolah, jadi untuk sementara kami terpaksa meliburkan aktivitas di kelas musik" sambung Loke.

' ** _clek'_** suara pintu yang terbuka ketika Loke dan Lisanna sedang membicarakan Natsu. itu adalah Gray yang sedang bersama Juvia untuk menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sudah aku duga kalian berdua berada disini" kata Gray yang sedang ditemani Juvia setelah menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Em? Gray, siapa yang sedang bersamamu ini? Cantik sekali...hmm..." pandangan pertama untuk Lisanna ketika melihat Juvia.

"Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahumu. Kita kedatangan siswi pindahan dari SMA Fujita dikelas kita, ini adalah kekasih Gray yang selalu aku ceritakan padamu. Juvia Lockser...hmm..." Loke memperkenalkan Juvia dengan sedikit menggoda Gray.

"Oii...oii...hentikan kelakuanmu Loke..." Gray berbicara dengan suara beratnya ketika memandang Loke.

"Aku Lisanna Strauss, kau boleh memanggilku Lisanna...salam kenal...hmm..." Lisanna memperkenalkan dirinya pada Juvia.

"Salam kenal...Lisanna-san juga boleh memanggil Juvia dengan sebutan Juvia..." perkataan Juvia selalu ribet dengan bahasa Jepangnya yang baku.

' ** _Sampai sekarang wanita yang sedang bersamaku ini tidak pernah terbawa oleh Hogen. Jati dirinya benar-benar kuat...'_** gumam hati Gray sambil memalingkan wajahnya karena malu dengan ucapan Juvia kepada Lisanna.

' _Kring-Kring-Kring'_ suara panggilan masuk dari Smartphone milik Gray.

"Disini Gray Fullbuster, ada apa nyonya Dragneel?" tanya Gray ketika sedang menerima panggilan masuknya dan ternyata itu adalah Ibunya Natsu.

" _Tadi aku sudah mengunjungi rumah sakit, Natsu sudah sudah siuman dari komannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang benar-benar mengejutkanku. Kalian datanglah ke rumah sakit setelah pulang sekolah. Baiklah, hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan, aku harus kembali bekerja..."_ ** _'nit'_** panggilan pun berakhir setelah Ibunya Natsu memberi tahu kabar tentang keadaan Natsu ke pada Gray.

"Natsu katanya sudah sadar dari komanya. Sekarang kita bisa mengunjungi Natsu hari ini.." kata Gray yang menyampaikan kabar dari Ibunya Natsu yang cukup melegakan.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu aku akan mencoba menghubungi Erza dan Lucy. Ini benar-benar kabar yang bagus..." Loke mengambil Smartphone miliknya untuk memberi tahu kabar baik kepada dua orang wanita yang yang sedang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Natsu.

"Aku juga ingin melihat keadaan Natsu, karena aku juga khawatir" sambung Lisanna.

"Juvia juga ikut karena khawatir dengan Natsu-san" sambung Juvia.

"Baiklah, kita pergi sama-sama setelah pulang sekolah. Kita berangkat pukul 04.00 PM" kata Gray dalam kesepakatannya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit mengunjungi Natsu.

 **04.00 PM**

 _Yanagawa Hospital Center_ , mereka berlima akhirnya masuk ke kamar rawat setelah Natsu dipindahkan dari ruang Aiciu. Melihat kondisi saat ini Natsu masih memejamkan matanya karena sedang istirahat.

"Natsu..." dengan nada suara yang masih melemah dan wajah kesedihannya, Erza perlahan menggenggam tangan Natsu yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"..." Lucy hanya terdiam melihat kondisi Natsu yang sedang berada dihadapannya.

' ** _Oh ya, ada yang aneh dengan sikap Erza hari ini. Karena hari ini Erza tidak bicara sedikit pun dengan Lucy, seolah-olah Erza mengabaikan keberadaannya'_** gumam hati Gray ketikaketika melihat sikap dua wanita yang sedang berada dekat dengan Natsu.

"Natsu-san..." sambung Juvia dengan nada yang melemas.

"Natsu..." sambung Lisanna yang sedang memperhatikan kondisi Natsu saat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka Natsu bisa pulih begitu cepat, hanya saja aku khawatir dengan musibah yang dialaminya saat ini. Karena musibah yang dialami Natsu sebelumnya tidak separah yang dialaminya sekarang" kata Loke dalam renungannya setelah melihat kondisi Natsu yang masih terbaring memejamkan matanya.

"Erza..." Lucy terkejut ketika Erza tiba-tiba menghampirinya dalam keadaan yang benar-benar dingin.

' ** _PLAK!'_** akhirnya sebuah tamparan keras dari Erza mendarat begitu saja diwajah Lucy.

" **Erza!"** mereka semua terkejut melihat Erza menampar wajah Lucy seperti itu.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku terhadap wanita berambut pirang ini selama sebelas hari..." ternyata selama ini Erza menahan amarahnya kepada Lucy.

"Hiks...Erza..." Lucy kembali menangis karena tidak menyangka Erza melakukan tamparan yang kedua kalinya untuk alasan yang lain.

" **Erza! Kelakuanmu itu sudah kelewatan! Kau-"** Loke dihentikan oleh Gray ketika sedang membentak Erza.

"Loke! Kau tenanglah. Kita sedang berada dirumah sakit!" kata Gray setelah menyergap kedua tangan Loke yang nyaris melakukan sesuatu kepada Erza.

"Apa kau sudah puas Heartfilia? Ini semua gara-gara perbuatanmu yang telah menyampaikan perasaan omong kosongmu itu kepada Natsu. Jika kau tidak melakukannya mungkin tidak akan seperti ini jadinya" kali ini Erza benar-benar marah kepada Lucy.

"Baik! Aku menerima semua kemarahanmu Erza! Karena ini memang salahku! Kau bisa menamparku sebanyak yang kau mau!" balas Lucy ketika rasa bersalahnya sudah diambang batas.

"Kenapa berisik sekali disini?" akhirnya Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Natsu, akhirnya kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah...hiks..." Erza kembali menggenggam tangan Natsu yang sudah terbangun.

"..." Natsu sedang memandang wajah orang-orang yang sedang berada disekitarnya satu persatu.

"Ada apa Natsu?" tanya Erza ketika sedang melihat sikap Natsu yang sedikit aneh setelah terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu, kalian berenam ini Siapa?" itulah kata-kata pertama dari mulut Natsu setelah terbangun dari tidurnya, ternyata Natsu telah mengalami _Amnesia_.

' ** _Natsu?!'_** serentak gumam hati mereka berenam karena terkejut mendengar kata-kata 'Siapa?' yang di ucapkan oleh Natsu.

"Natsu, ini aku...Erza. Kau jangan berkata seperti itu padaku. Aku mohon...hiks..." Erza benar-benar tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kata Natsu yang sedang mengalami _Amnesia_.

"Natsu? Apakah itu namaku?" kata Natsu yang benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa, bahkan namanya sediri ikut lup.

"Oii...Natsu kau jangan main-main dengan kami..." Gray mencoba bersikap seperti biasa yang selalu ia lakukan dengan Natsu, namun perasaan yang sebenarnya Gray benar-benar terkejut.

"..." Natsu dengan wajahnya yang serius mencoba mengingat nama-nama mereka berenam yang sedang berada dekat dengannya.

"Jika kalian memaksaku untuk mengingat kalian, aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Aku sendiri tidak tahu siapa diriku..." kata Natsu yang kebingungan dengan dirinya sendiri setelah mengalami _Amnesia_.

"Celaka! Natsu benar-benar mengalami _Amnesia_ , kita memang tidak bisa memaksanya jika keadaan Natsu seperti itu" kata Loke yang sedikit prustasi sambil menopang dahinya.

"..." Gray mulai memperhatikan gerak-gerik Erza yang tiba-tiba begitu aneh.

 **"haha...haha... _Amnesia?_...haha...apa maksudnya kata-kata itu...haha...haha...** " kata Erza yang tiba-tiba sikapnya berubah drastir, begitu juga dengan cara bicaranya.

"E-Erza-san?! apa yang terjadi?" Juvia panik melihat sikap Erza dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong.

' ** _T-Tidak mungkin! Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku tentang Psychology manusia. Jangan-jangan Erza-san!'_** gumam hati Lisanna yang terkejut karena mengetahui tanda-tanda yang dialami manusia yang sedang dialami oleh Erza saat ini.

"Minna! Kita harus memanggil Dokter untuk Erza-san!" perintah Lisanna yang sedang ketakutan melihat keadaan Erza saat ini.

' ** _GBRUG!'_** Erza akhirnya keluar dari kamar sambil membanting pintu dan meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Lisanna! apa yang terjadi dengan Erza?" tanya Gray yang tiba-tiba panik setelah melihat puncak dari sikap Erza ketika membanting sebuah pintu kamar.

"Erza-san...hiks...akan mengalami _Self Injury_...hiks...hiks..." akhirnya Lisanna mengatakan keadaan dari gejala yang akan dialami oleh Erza.

 _Self Injury adalah salah satu sebutan untuk orang yang sedang mengalami gangguan Jiwa, namun yang lebih parahnya orang yang sedang mengalami sakit jiwa itu akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri._

" **Kyaa!"** terdengar suara seorang wanita yang sedang menghentikan seseorang di ruang koridor.

' _ **Duak!-Duak!-Duak!"**_ Erza sedang membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ditombok yang berada dikoridor.

" _apa yang terjadi?!"  
"Entahlah, wanita itu tiba-tiba membenturkan kepalanya sendiri secara berulang-ulang"  
"Apa wanita itu sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa?!"  
"Sepertinya begitu! Aku takut sekali!"_

"Nona! Apa yang kau lakukan! Aku mohon hentikan! Kepalamu nanti hancur!" itu adalah salah satu suster dirumah sakit yang mencoba menahan tingkah laku Erza yang sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa.

" **Ahahahahahaha! Sungguh tadi itu menyenangkan sekali! Eh?! Apakah rambut merahku warnanya mulai luntur?...Hahahahha...hahahaha..."** Erza benar-benar sudah diluar kendali, ketika sedang menyentuh dahinya yang terluka dia menyangka darah dikepala dari hasil benturan keras itu adalah warna rambutnya.

"Minna! Tolong aku untuk menghentikan wanita ini! Dia sendang mengalami _Self Injury..._!" kata suster itu yang tidak kuat menahan gerakan yang dilakukan oleh Erza karena kekuatannya begitu besar.

 _"Sepertinya wanita itu semakin hilang kendali!"  
"Benar, ayo kita bantu suster itu"  
"Gawat! Kepala wanita itu berdarah!"_

" **Hwaaaaaa!"** Lucy meledakan tangisannya hingga langsung terduduk dilantai ketika keluar dari kamar dan melihat keadaan Erza yang sudah diluar kendali dalam gangguan jiwanya.

"Chh! Kenapa semuanya terjadi begitu saja! Setelah Natsu mengalami _Amnesia_ , Erza tiba-tiba langsung mengalami _Self Injury_...Siaaa!...hiks..." _**'Bug!'**_ Gray langsung memukul tembok yang sedang berada disampingnya.

"Gray-kun, sudahlah...Juvia mengerti perasaan Gray-kun...hiks...hiks..." Juvia langsung menagkap Gray dari belakang karena Juvia khawatir Gray akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti Erza.

* * *

 **=To be Continue=**

* * *

 _ **~Terima kasih sudah membaca :D~**_

 _ **Untuk chapter berikutnya nanti Author fikirkan, karena sekarang ini Istri Author sedang butuh belaian kasih sayang dari Author sendiri XD**_

* * *

 **"Author-san, kenapa membuat ceritanya jadi semakin menyeramkan? aku benar-benar benci sama Author-san :V" kata Anonim dalam komentarnya setelah membaca Fic MHS 2016.  
**

 _ **'Gawat! sepertinya para Anonim akan membunuhku hari ini. Mungkin lebih baik aku tidak keluar kamar selama satu bulan, semua ini membuatku takut'**_ **gumam hati Author sambil berbunyi dibalik selimutnya karena rasa takut yang melanda dalam fikirannya.  
**

 **Author mencoba menyalakan sebuah televisi.**

 _ **"Kembali ke Liputan 6 SCTV Terkini. Seorang Author Fanfiction telah melakukan kejahatan dalam pembuatan Fic dengan judul Musical High School 2016. Kini para Anonim sedang melakukan aksi unjuk rasa di depan gedung perusahaan Fanfiction. inilah beritanya"**_ **kata Jeremy Thomas selaku presenter dengan nada bicaranya yang lebay XD**

 _ **"Mana Author yang bernama Indra-Fernandes?!"  
"Benar! Gara-gara Author yang satu itu kami kehabisan banyak Kuota internet"  
"Iya, aku aku tadi membeli kuota sebanyak 1MB, aku membuka Fic yang terlalu panjang itu hingga kuotaku habis begitu saja!"  
"Aku juga mengalami kerugian setelah menjual 1 liter beras demi membeli Kuota Internet, Tapi Kuotaku habis begitu saja!"  
"Indra-Fernandes! Keluar kau dasar pengecut!"**_

 _ **'Habislah sudah riwayatku! Mereka semua benar-benar marah terhadapku! Sepertinya aku akan menjadi Incaran polisi dimana-mana!'**_ **gumam hati Author yang semakin ketakutan se** **telah melihat Berita dalam Televisinya.**

 **Terdengar suara orang-orang yang bergemuruh di depan rumah Author.  
 _"Ini rumahnya"  
"Benar! Ayo kita bakar rumahnya!"  
"Baik! kita akan membakar Author itu hidup-hidup!"_  
 _"Setelah Authornya mati, kita akan melakukan Hacking pada acount miliknya!"  
"Iya, biar kita saja yang melanjutkan kisah MHS 2016 itu agar Happy Ending!"_  
**

 **"GHAAAAA! TOLONG AKU!" teriak Author dalam detik-dekit untuk ajalnya yang sudah dekat.  
**


	13. Kesempatan Kita Berdua

_**~Kesempatan Kita Berdua~**_

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by Indra-Fernandes  
**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : [Erza S - Natsu D], [Lucy H - L. Loke], [Gray F - Juvia L]**

 **Genre : _Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship_**

* * *

 **Summary :  
**

 _ **Natsu ingin mengingat kembali teman-temannya yang ada dalam sebuah foto-foto setelah mengalami Amnesia karena kecelakaan yang menimpa dirinya. Keesokan harinya Natsu pergi ke SMA Higashi hingga menemukan Gray, Loke, Juvia dan Lucy. Ketika Natsu pergi keruang kelas musik bersama mereka berempat, Natsu tidak menemukan keberadaan Erza yang selalu berdampingan dengannya dalam sebuah foto. Akhirnya mereka berempat memberitahu keberadaan Erza yang sebenarnya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa. Setelah melihat keadaan Erza yang sekarang, Natsu berusaha menolong Erza untuk memulihkan kembali kondisinya karena Natsu tidak bisa mengenal sifat Erza dalam keadaan Self Injury.  
**_

 _ **~Selamat Membaca~**_

* * *

 _ **~Maafkan Author karena lama melakukan update chapter 13, Author sedikit kebingungan padahal Author sendiri yang membuat Fic ini XD. Tapi akhirnya selesai juga chapter 13, Jika kurang menaring silahkan siram Author dengan air panas 0X(~**_

 _ **~Oh ya, untuk kesalahan penulisan dalam Typo Author juga minta maaf karena sedang mengalami kesibukan bekerja untuk menafkahi sang Istri :'(~**_

* * *

 **2016** **年** **11** **月** **6** **日** **( 06 November 2016) 06.00 PM**

Sebuah keajaiban dari tuhan untuk Natsu karena kondisi tubuhnya lebih cepat pulih dari pada perkiraan medis, namun _Amnesia_ yang sedang di deritanya masih belum pulih. Natsu sedang berjalan bersama Ibunya di sekitar perumahan Asukara hingga sampai di depan rumah kecil keluarga Dragneel.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 ** _Sungguh, aku benar-bena tidak ingat apa-apa tentang diriku...  
_** _ **Aku seolah-olah seperti orang yang baru lahir di dunia...**_

"Ibu, a-aku lupa nama Ibu siapa?" tanya Natsu yang tidak mengingat tentang keluarganya.

"Nama Ibu, Natsumi Dragneel...hmm..." kata Ibunya Natsu yang memperkenalkan dirinya kepada anaknya sendiri dengan perasaan sedikit murung.

"Natsumi Dragneel, aku Natsu Dragneel. Nama kita hampir sama...hmm..." kata Natsu yang mencoba bersikap santai terhadap Ibunya meski pun sedang hilang ingatan.

 _ **Bahkan aku sendiri sedikit gugup dengan wanita lansia yang sedang berada di hadapanku ini, meski pun wanita lansia ini sebelumnya mengaku Ibu kandungku...**_

 _ **Tapi, perasaanku benar-benar dekat dengannya...  
Apakah benar wanita yang sedang dihadapanku ini Ibuku?**_

Natsu akhirnya memasuki pintu utama rumah kecil keluarga Dragneel, dia melihat seisi ruangan bersamaan dengan foto-foto keluarganya. Namun Natsu tidak melihat foto Ayahnya, hanya foto Natsu sendiri bersama dengan Ibunya ketika Natsu lulus SMP.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku lihat album foto-foto ketika aku masih kecil?" tanya Natsu yang sedang masih bersama Ibunya di sekitar ruang tamu.

"Baiklah Ibu akan ambilkannya untukmu, siapa tahu kau lebih cepat mengingatnya. Oh ya nak, kau duduk saja dulu di kursi ruang tamu ini...hmm..." Ibu Natsu sedikit memaksakan senyumnya meski pun ia merasa sedih karena anaknya sedang mengalami _Amnesia_.

"Baiklah Ibu..." Natsu akhirnya duduk di kursi ruang tamu sambil melihat-lihat ruangan sekitarnya.

 _ **Ini rumahku...  
Meski pun kecil, tapi rasanya benar-benar nyaman...**_

"Natsu, ini album foto-foto kita ketika kau masih baru lahir dirumah sakit sampai kau lulus SMP" kata Ibunya Natsu yang kembali duduk disampingnya sambil membuka sebuah album foto-foto yang ditunjukan kepada Natsu.

 _ **Ini fotoku waktu aku baru lahir dari rahim ibuku...  
Warna kulitku masih merah matang...**_

 _ **Aku sedang bersandar dekat Ibuku waktu masih muda...  
Ternyata Ibuku benar-benar cantik...**_

 _ **Em? Sepertinya ini Ayahku ketika pertama kali sudah menikah dengan Ibuku...  
Jika dibandingkan, aku lebih mirip dengan Ayahku dari pada Ibuku..**_

 _ **Nama Ayahku Satoru Dragneel, tertulis namanya dalam foto pernikahan ini...**_

"I-Ibu, kenapa kenapa foto Ayahku hanya ada dalam pernikahan saja? Setelah aku lahir, aku tidak melihat fotoku waktu kecil bersama Ayahku. Dan juga, aku tidak melihat Ayahku disini..." tanya Natsu.

"..." Ibu Natsu langsung terdiam sejenak dengan raut wajah kesedihan ketika Natsu melihatnya.

"Baiklah, Ibu akan menceritakannya. 12 Mei 1998, itu adalah tanggal kelahiranmu Natsu. Ayahmu sedang ada panggilan dari kantornya setelah mengantar Ibu ke rumah sakit ketika kau akan lahir pada hari itu. Pekerjaan Ayahmu juga tergolong kategori pangkat yang rendah, jadi Ayahmu terpaksa harus menuruti atasannya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan di kantornya. Setelah itu kau lahir pada pukul 08.00 PM, tangisanmu pertamamu terdengar masuk di telinga Ibu untuk pertama kalinya. Ibu benar-benar sangat bahagia setelah melahirkanmu dan memberikan ASI untuk pertama kalinya padamu. Lalu kau langsung tertidur pulas dalam keadaan masih suci dan wajahmu itu benar-benar menggemaskan ketika kau bersandar dekat Ibu...hmm..." wajah Ibunya Natsu begitu bahagia ketika menceritakan Natsu yang terlahir ke dunia.

"Apakah aku yang sekarang masih menggemaskan?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kalau menurut Ibu, kau masih sama seperti dulu. Yang membedakan hanya ukuran tubuhmu yang sudah bertambah dewasa...hmm..." kata Ibunya Natsu.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Ayahku?" pertanyaan dari Natsu membuat Ibunya yang tadinya dengan raut wajah bahagia tiba-tiba langsung memuram begitu saja.

"Waktu Ibu masih terbaring dikamar rumah sakit, Ibu meminta Dokter supaya memberi tahu Ayahmu karena kau telah lahir. Karena Ibu terlalu lama menunggu Ayahmu, Ibu menyalakan televisi yang ada dikamar rumah sakit karena Ibu butuh hiburan setelah Ibu merasa lelah melahirkanmu. Ibu memindahkan berbagai channel TV dan secara tidak sengaja Ibu melihat berita tentang kecelakaan maut. Ibu benar-benar terkejut sekaligus sakit hati dan terpukul karena seorang suami yang akan menjadi seorang Ayah untukmu muncul begitu saja dilayar televisi dalam berita kecelakaan maut itu. Ibu bisa membayangkan wajah Ayahmu yang benar-benar sedang merasa bahagia ketika di menuju ke rumah sakit dengan mengendarai sebuah mobil dinas. Namun takdir berkata lain, Ayahmu kehilangan kemudinya setelah menabrak seorang kriminal yang sedang mengendarai sepeda motor karena di kejar oleh para polisi, lokasi kecelakaan itu tepat berada di jalan tikungan dekat jurang yang tinggi. Mobil Ayahmu langsung menabrak pagar pembatas jurang dan terlempar bersama seorang kriminal yang sedang mengendarai sepeda motor itu. Hanya Jasad seorang kriminal itu yang telah di temukan dalam keadaan tewas mengenaskan, sedangkan Jasad Ayahmu sendiri tidak ditemukan karena ledakan mobil yang terjatuh begitu dasyat dan menghancurkan jiwa dan raga Ayahmu...hiks...hiks..." seorang Ibu akhirnya menangis untuk anak kandungnya setelah menceritakan tentang kecelakaan seorang Ayah.

"I-Ibu, aku tidak bermaksud untuk-" Natsu mencoba membujuk kembali Ibunya yang sedang menangis karena sebuah tragedi yang menyakitkan.

"Setelah kejadian itu, Ibu memutuskan untuk tidak menikah lagi dengan laki-laki lain. Karena Ibu terlalu mencintai Ayahmu sampai sekarang. Ibu membesarkanmu dengan tangan Ibu sendiri ketika kau masih bayi hingga kau menjadi tumbuh dewasa seperti sekarang...hiks...hiks..." tangisan seorang Ibu tidak ada henti-hentinya karena telah lama bercerita tentang masa hidupnya.

 _ **Gara-gara aku menanyakannya, wanita lansia yang sudah menjadi Ibu kandungku ini jadi menangis...  
Baiklah, aku ingin menenangkannya...**_

"Ibu, bolehkah aku memeluk Ibu?" tanya Natsu yang sedang khawatir dengan wanita yang telah menjadi Ibunya.

' _ **Grab'**_ "Kau adalah satu-satunya anak tunggal di keluarga Dragneel yang Ibu miliki Natsu...hiks...Ibu tidak ingin kehilanganmu karena mengalami nasib yang sama seperti Ayahmu...hiks...Suara bicara dan cara tawa ketika kau sudah memasuki usia dewasa, kau benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Ayahmu. Ibu benar-benar sangat beruntung karena sudah melahirkan dan membesarkanmu...hiks...Meski pun orang lain mengatakan kau ini agak bodoh dan seenaknya. Tapi Ibu tetap bangga padamu, karena kau benar-benar mirip dengan Ayahmu yang selalu peduli dengan Ibu ketika kau belum lahir. Sungguh, Ibu sangat bahagia...hiks..." ungkapan seorang Ibu kepada anak kesayangannya yang bernama Natsu, bersamaan dengan air matanya yang sedang berjatuhan ketika sedang memeluk anaknya.

 _ **Tubuh Ibuku benar-benar hangat dan membuatku nyaman ketika aku berada di dekatnya...  
Di keluarga Dragneel hanya ada Ibu dan aku sendiri karena tidak ada seorang Ayah...**_

 _ **Baiklah, sekarang aku percaya setelah mendengarkan apa kata Ibuku...  
Karena aku juga tidak mau sendirian jika aku sedang tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang diriku...**_

 _ **Oh ya, aku benar-benar heran dengan kondisi tubuhku yang begitu cepat pulih meski pun belum sepenuhnya...  
Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kekuatan seorang Ibu untuk anaknya...**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar sangat bahagia bersama dengan Ibuku seperti ini...**_

"Ibu aku ingin tahu kamarku dimana, bisakah Ibu mengantarku?" permintaan dari Natsu yang sedikit manja karena Natsu sudah yakin bahwa yang sedang berada dihadapannya itu adalah Ibunya.

"Tentu, Ibu akan mengantarmu...hmm..." jawab Ibunya dengan senang hati.

Natsu ditemani oleh Ibunya untuk menuju ke kamar yang selalu ia tempati. Kamar Natsu dalam keadaan berantakan seperti buku-buku dan beberapa kaset yang berserakan di lantai begitu saja.

 _ **Eh?! Separah ini kah aku?  
Kamarku benar-benar berantakan...**_

"Maaf, Ibu lupa membereskan kamarmu karena Ibu banyak pekerjaan. Kau selalu membuat kamarmu jadi berantakan seperti ini. Ketika Ibu ingin marah, kau selalu berkata yang tidak-tidak untuk alasan yang lain. Pada akhirnya Ibu menyerah disaat kau selalu tertawa terbahak-bahak dan melihat tingkah lakumu itu, Ibu benar-benar merasa nyaman dan hangat setelah melihat cara tertawamu seperti itu...hmm..." kata Ibunya Natsu ketika menceritakan tentang sifat yang dimiliki oleh anaknya sendiri sambil membereskan buku-buku dan kaset-kaset yang berserakan dilantai kamarnya.

 _ **Benarkah aku seperti itu orangnya?  
Setelah Ibuku menceritakan semuanya tentang sifatku, aku benar-benar terkejut...**_

 _ **Mungkin aku harus membiasakan diri dari sekarang untuk membereskan kamarku...  
Karena aku kasihan dengan Ibuku yang selalu membereskan kamarku dan juga seisi rumah...**_

' _ **Plek'**_ beberapa lembar foto lain terjatuh ke lantai ketika Ibunya Natsu sedang membereskan bagian meja dikamarnya, lalu Natsu memungut semua foto itu.

 _ **Em? Ternyata ada fotoku yang lainnya...  
Melihat gambar foto ini, sepertinya masih baru...**_

 _ **SMA Higashi, itulah nama sekolahku sekarang ini...  
Karena namanya tertulis dibawah lambang yang menempel pada Almamater yang sedang aku pakai di foto ini...**_

 _ **Oh ya, sepertinya aku mengenal dua orang laki-laki ini...  
Jika dilihat dari wajahnya, kedua orang ini telah mengunjungiku dirumah sakit ketika pertama kali aku membuka mataku...**_

 _ **Mereka berdua ternyata temanku...  
Aku ingin melihat fotoku yang lain...**_

 _ **Eh?! Tenyata aku telah membentuk sebuah Group Band dengan mereka berdua...  
G-N-L, itu nama Group Bandku yang tertulis di bawah foto ini. Kami bertiga sedang manggung di acara Metropolitan Rock pada tanggal 10 April 2016...**_

 _ **Ternyata aku seorang Guitarist...  
Lalu kedua temanku adalah Bassist dan Drummer, ini menarik...**_

 _ **Baiklah, untuk foto yang selanjutnya...  
Em? Kenapa sekarang jumlah Group Bandku ada lima orang? **_

_**Group Bandku yang berjumlah lima orang ini namanya Fairy Higashi...  
Namanya bagus juga...**_

 _ **Oh ya, sepertinya aku mengingat wajah dua orang wanita ini...  
Karena mereka berdua juga ikut mengunjungiku di rumah sakit...**_

 _ **Wanita cantik berambut pirang ini sepertinya keturunan orang Amerika, posisinya Keyboardist...  
Lalu wanita cantik berambut merah yang selalu dekat denganku dalam foto ini sepertinya blasteran, karena masih ada wajah Jepangnya meski pun sedikit...**_

 _ **Jika aku melihat alat musik yang sedang dipegang olehnya...  
Sepertinya wanita berambut merah ini seorang Guitarist sama sepertiku...**_

 _ **Oh ya, tulisan dibawah foto ini adalah nama acara yang pernah aku ikuti sebelumnya...  
Live House Fukuoka pada tanggal 12 Mei 2016, lalu Summer Sonic 2016 pada tanggal **_**_25 Juni 2016_** _ **.Ternyata belum lama aku membentuk sebuah Group Band...**_

 _ **Lalu, kenapa hatiku terasa begitu dekat jika sedang memandang wajah wanita berambut merah ini? Sedangkan melihat wanita berambut pirang ini hatiku terasa sakit, apakah aku sedang bermasalah dengan wanita berambut pirang ini?**_

 _ **Baiklah, mungkin besok aku harus pergi ke sekolahku...  
Aku ingin mengenal kembali mereka berempat, karena aku benar-benar lupa... **_

_**Aku akan mengenal mereka berempat kembali...  
Terutama aku ingin mengenal wanita berambut merah yang selalu bersamaku ini...**_

* * *

 **2016** **年** **11** **月** **7** **日** **( 07 November 2016) 07.30 PM**

Hari pertama di SMA Higashi untuk Natsu yang sedang mengalami _Amnesia_. Saat ini Natsu sedang memakai seragam SMA Higashi sambil membawa tas miliknya serta melihat memo kecil yang ada ditangannya dan berjalan menuju kelas 1 – 5 ketika jam pelajaran, itu adalah kelasnya sendiri. Untuk pertama kali dalam keadaan _Amnesia_ -nya Natsu melihat teman sekelasnya yang sedang ramai saling bergosip.

"Yoh! Semuanya, apa kabar?!" Natsu secara tidak sengaja mengucapkan kata-kata kebiasaannya hingga membuat dua orang laki-laki di antara mereka terkejut.

" **Natsu?!"** ternyata Loke dan Gray yang paling terkejut dari pada yang lainnya.

" _Wah, Natsu sudah kembali"  
"Natsu Dragneel ternyata, aku kira siapa"  
"Eh?! Kau jangan seperti itu. Natsu sedang mengalami Amnesia" _bisik-bisik. _  
"Oh ya aku lupa, Gray dan Loke sudah pernah mengatakannya...haha..."  
"Selamat pagi Natsu...hmm..." _kata teman wanita yang sekelas dengannya.

"Natsu-san, akhirnya lama tidak bertemu...hmm..." Juvia pertama kali menghampiri Natsu.

"Em? Ada apa? Kenapa kalian berdua melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Natsu yang heran melihat Loke dan Gray tiba-tiba terkejut dengan kedatangannya setelah ia masuk ke kelas 1 – 5.

"Melihat kebiasaanmu itu sepertinya ingatanmu sudah pulih kembali, Natsu..." jawab Loke dalam prediksi dan harapannya.

"Aku rasa tidak, aku belum ingat nama kalian bertiga..." kata Natsu dalam raut wajah khas dan kebiasaannya ketika sedang bingung.

' _ **Aku kira orang bodoh ini sudah mengingat semuanya. Melihat sikap dan kebiasaannya itu masih ada meski pun sedang Amnesia. Aku benar-benar terkejut'**_ gumam hati Gray ketika sedang memandang kebiasaan khas yang dimiliki oleh Natsu.

"Baiklah, namaku Leo Loke. Kebiasaan panggilanmu terhadapku hanya Loke..." kata Loke yang sedang memberi tahu namanya kepada Natsu, seperti biasa Loke selalu bersikap Cool.

"Juvia Lockser, baru pindah ke SMA Higashi ini bulan yang lalu. Natsu-san bisa memanggil Juvia dengan Juvia...hmm..." sambung Juvia.

"Eh?! Juvia dengan Juvia? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. Memangnya Juvia ada dua orang?" tanya Natsu yang sedikit kebingungan dengan cara bicara Juvia.

"Juvia hanya ada satu orang kok...hmm..." kata Juvia dengan senyumannya yang menawan.

"Juvia adalah kekasih-" Loke langsung di potong oleh Gray karena tidak ingin mendengar ucapan bodohnya.

"Aku Gray Fullbuster, kau selalu memanggilku Gray dan panggilan bodohmu yang menyebalkan terhadapku adalah _Boxer_..." entah kenapa Gray malah blak-blakan tentang dirinya sendiri dalam wajahnya yang polos.

"Baiklah aku akan mengingatnya. Kau adalah Loke dan kau adalah Juvia, lalu kau adalah Gray Fullbuster _Boxer_...hahaha...hahaha...nama yang aneh..." kebiasaan Natsu benar-benar keluar begitu saja.

" **Ghaa! Meski pun orang ini sedang** _ **Amnesia**_ **, tetap saja sikapnya itu menyebalkan!"** seperti biasa Gray selalu bersikap seperti itu kepada Natsu.

' _ **Meski pun Natsu sedang Amnesia, Natsu tetap saja Natsu. Aku sedikit lega melihat sikapnya yang terlihat seenaknya seperti itu. Karena Natsu itu memang temanku dan Gray'**_ gumam hati Loke setelah memperhatikan sikap dan kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan oleh Natsu ketika sedang berbicara dengan Gray.

"Oh ya, Minna! Bolehkah aku minta biodata kalian?! Sungguh, aku benar-benar lupa nama teman-teman sekelasku!" teriak Natsu yang sedang berada dekat pintu kelas 1 – 5.

" _Baik, nanti kami buatkan untukmu"  
"Kau tidak perlu khawatir Natsu, meski pun kau sedikit menyebalkan kau tetap teman kami"  
"Apa kau bisa mengingat nama-nama kami? Karena kau itu agak bodoh dalam hal ingatan"  
"Hahahaha..."_

' _ **Eh?! Ternyata image-ku seperti itu dimata mereka. Baiklah, aku menerimanya karena aku memang sedang tidak ingat apa-apa'**_ gumam hati Natsu ketika melihat sikap teman sekelasnya yang selalu ceria dan sedikit menyebalkan.

 **00.00 PM**

Ruang kelas musik, Gray dan Loke sedang menunjukkan alat-alat musik diruang kelas yang biasa mereka selalu berkumpul dan berlatih kepada Nata

"Jika kita hanya bertiga seperti ini, kita adalah _G-N-L_...hahaha...hahaha..." kata Natsu ketika sedang berdiri di tengah ruang kelas musik.

"Eh?! Sepertinya kau sudah mengingat semuanya Natsu!" kata Gray yang tiba-tiba terkejut, begitu juga Loke yang sedang disampingnya tidak angkat bicara.

"Aku tahu dari foto-foto ini, aku heran kenapa kalian selalu terkejut seperti itu ketika aku sedang berbicara?...hmph...dasar..." Natsu menunjukan dua buah foto yang masih bertiga ketika manggung di acara _Metropolitan Rock._

"Selamat siang..." tiba-tiba Lucy datang dalam keadaan melamun dan masih murung, Lucy datang bersama Juvia.

"Nah, dia adalah Lucy Heartfilia, kau selalu memanggilnya Lucy dan juga Luce" Loke memperkankan Lucy kepada Natsu yang sedang mengalami _Amnesia_ , tapi Loke untungnya tidak menceritakan tentang permasalahan diantara mereka berdua karena Loke takuk jika Lucy kembali bersedih.

"Em? Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu, Lucy?" tanya Natsu yang ingin mencari tahu penyebab Lucy dalam keadaan murung.

"Eh?! Aku tidak apa-apa, N-Natsu...hehe...hehe..." Lucy mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, namun rasa bersalahnya terhadap Natsu masih ada sisa dilubuk hatinya.

' _ **Ternyata benar, jika aku langsung berhadapan dengan Lucy rasa sakit hatiku tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres antara aku dengan Lucy. Karena rasa sakit hatiku ini benar-benar tanpa alasan jika aku menanyakannya langsung'**_ gumam hati Natsu dalam renungannya ketika melihat wajah Lucy secara langsung.

"Gray-kun, sepertinya Lucy masih merasa bersalah pada Lucy..." bisik Juvia kepada Gray.

"Perasaan bersalahnya sekarang lebih parah karena Natsu sedang mengalami _Amnesia..._ " balas bisik Gray kepada Juvia.

"Oh ya, wanita berambut merah ini namanya siapa?" tanya Natsu sambil menunjukan fotonya kepada mereka berempat.

"Itu Erza-san. nama lengkapnya Erza Scarlet kelas 2 – 3, kakak kelas sekaligus ketua kelas musik ini. Natsu-san selalu memanggilnya Erza. Orangnya sangat pandai dan juga kemampuan _Guitar_ -nya sangat hebat, bahkan pernah mengalahkan Laxus-san...hmm..." kata Juvia yang menjelaskan karakteristik Erza.

"Laxus? Siapa itu?" tanya Natsu karena tidak mengingat Erza pernah ditantang Duel Guitar oleh Laxus.

"B-Baiklah lupakan, orang itu tidak penting kok...haha..." jawab Loke yang memotong pembicaraan

"Juvia, kau jangan mengatakan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Nastu, itu tidak akan membantu memulihkan ingatannya...hmph..." Gray menghela nafasnya setelah berbicara pelan karena sikap Juvia.

"Maaf, Juvia terlalu bersemangat jika sedang membicarakan Erza-san...hmm..." kata Juvia yang masih tersenyum meski pun bersalah.

"Erza Scarlet, nama yang bagus. Oh ya, sekarang dia dimana? Bukankah waktu aku di rumah sakit dia sedang menggenggam tanganku? Ketika aku mengatakan tidak ingat apa-apa, dia langsung pergi meninggalkan kamar begitu saja dan sikapnya pun ikut aneh..." kata Natsu yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Erza yang telah mengalami gangguan jiwa.

"..." akhirnya mereka berempat hanya diam karena wanita yang sedang ditunjukan oleh Natsu dalam fotonya sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan semuanya. Jika kau ingin menemuinya, kami bisa mengantarmu kesana..." jawab Gray dalam renungannya tentang Erza sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa.

"Baiklah, nanti setelah pulang sekolah aku ingin menemui Erza. Kalian boleh mengantarku kesana...hmm..." kata Natsu dengan senyuman khasnya yang sedang tidak sabar untuk menemui wanita yang ada di fotonya.

 **04.00 PM**

 _Yanagawa Hospital Center_. Natsu dan yang lainnya sedang berada diluar gedung rumah sakit, namun Natsu merasa heran kenapa mereka berempat harus pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui Erza.

"Kenapa kita harus menemu Erza disini? Apakah dia sedang sakit?" tanya Natsu kepada mereka berempat setelah sampai di rumah sakit Yanagawa.

"Juvia bingung menjelaskan keadaan Erza-san, saat ini-" Juvia dihentikan oleh Gray.

"Juvia, aku menyukaimu" cara mengalihkan pembicaraan Gray benar-benar ampuh.

"Benarkah? Juvia juga menyukai Gray-kun...hmm..." balas Juvia yang sedang berbunga-bunga.

" _ **Hmph...mungkin cara ini yang paling ampuh untuk menghentikan sikap Juvia. Tapi kenapa perasaanku jadi gugup seperti ini setelah mengatakannya?'**_ gumam hati Gray yang sedikit merona diwajahnya.

"Nanti juga kau akan tahu setelah melihatnya..." jawab Loke yang tidak ingin menjelaskan keadaan Erza saat ini.

Tiba-tiba ada dua orang wanita yang keluar dari pintu utama rumah sakit, kedua wanita itu terlihat mirip meski pun wajahnya seperti berbeda usia.

"Erza?!" Loke dan Gray terkejut melihat wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut ketika menghampirinya.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Erza Scarlet. ternyata lebih cantik jika sedang melihatnya secara langsung...hmm..." Natsu merasa gembira setelah mencari wanita yang berada di fotonya.

"Eh?! Maaf, sepertinya gara-gara rambutku ini. Aku Ernest...hmm..." ternyata itu adalah saudara kembar Erza yang rambutnya telah dipanjangkan seperti Erza.

"Hmph, bikin aku kaget saja. Aku kira Erza sudah sembuh...hmph...dasar..." kata Gray yang sedikit kecewa.

"Ernest ternyata, sekarang rambutmu seperti Erza...hmm..." kata Lucy yang mencoba kembali bersikap biasa meskipun sedikit terkejut karena rasa takutnya atas apa yang dilakukan oleh Erza untuk yang terakhir kali kepada dirinya.

"Wah Ernest-san, lama tidak bertemu. Oh ya, Juvia dengar Ernest-san dan Jellal-ni sedang melakukan pendekatan ya? Juvia senang sekali mendengarnya..hmm..." sambut Juvia yang langsung merahi kedua tangan Ernest.

"Eh?! Juvia jangan keras-keras, aku malu dengan Ibuku..." kata Ernest yang sedang salah tingkah karena rahasianya dibocorkan begitu saja dihadapan Ibunya.

"Ernest, kenapa kau harus malu pada Ibu? Kau itu sudah dewasa, jadi Ibu tidak akan melarangmu untuk memilih seorang kekasih...hmm..." kata Ibunya ketika sedang memaklumi anaknya yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku hanya takut Ibu akan marah padaku. Baiklah kalau Ibu menyetujuinya, mungkin lain waktu aku dan Jellal akan mampir ke rumah Ibu..hmm..." sambung Ernest.

' _ **Eh?! Ibu dan anak memiliki suara yang benar-benar sama. Ternyataa ada juga manusia seperti itu'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang terkejut karena Natsu sedang _Amnesia_ dan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kesamaan dari suara _Alto_ dari para wanita keluarga Scarlet.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Natsu...hmm..." kata Ibu dari kedua anak keluarga Scarlet yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Natsu.

"I-Iya..." satu kata yang keluar dari Natsu karena tidak mengingat Ibu dari kedua bersaudara kembar itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang Natsu?" tanya Ernest yang ikut menghampiri Natsu.

"Kondisiku sudah mulai membaik. Oh ya, tadi mereka menyebut namamu Ernest. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa wajahmu identik sekali dengan Erza?" tanya Natsu ketika memperhatikan wajah Ernest.

"Aku saudara kembarnya Erza, apa kau lupa denganku Natsu?" tanya Erza ketika melihat raut wajah Natsu yang seolah-olah tidak mengenalnya.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku kira kau ini Erza yang ada di foto ini..." kata Natsu yang kembali menunjukan fotonya yang sedang berdampingan dengan Erza.

"Ernest, aku lupa memberi tahumu. Sekarang ini Natsu sedang mengalami _Amnesia_..." Loke membisikan secara perlahan di telinga Ernest untuk memberi tahu keadaan Natsu yang sekarang.

"Eh?! Benarkah? kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?" tanya Ernest yang terkejut dan membalas bisikan karena Ernest tidak tahu tentang Natsu yang sedang mengalami _Amnesia_.

"Maaf, kami juga baru tahu setelah Natsu terbangun dari komanya. Jadi kami tidak sempat memberitahumu untuk keadaan Natsu yang sekarang..." balas bisik Loke kepada Ernest.

"Kenapa kalian berdua bisik-bisik seperti itu?" Natsu merasa heran melihat Loke dan Ernest saling berbisik dengan wajah yang serius.

"T-Tidak, bukan sesuatu hal yang penting kok. Benarkan Loke?...hmm..." Ernest mencoba bersikap normal dihadapan Natsu.

"I-Iya benar, kami sedang membicarakan tentang musik...hehehe..." Loke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraannya karena terkejut oleh Natsu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu Ibu pulang dulu Erenst. Kau boleh berbincang-bincang dengan mereka, sampai nanti...hmm..." kata Ibunya Ernest yang melanjutkan kembali langkah kakinya untuk menuju Stasiun karena ada kepentingan lain.

"T-tunggu Ibu, aku juga mau pulang. Aku ingin bicara banyak hal dengan Ibu karena juga sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Ibu...hmm..." kata Ernest dalam suaranya yang mulai mengecil ketika sedang berjalan dengan Ibunya dalam jarak yang cukup jauh dari mereka berlima

"Dasar anak manja, kau selalu bersikap seperti ini ketika ada Ibumu...hmm..." balas Ibunya.

"Aku kan anak Ibu juga, jadi wajar kalau aku manya...hmpf..." kata Ernest dengan nada bicara yang cemberut.

' _ **Baiklah meski pun sedikit mengecewakanku, setidaknya aku mengetahui sesuatu. Erza mempunya saudara kembar yang bernama Ernest. Dia mengenaliku, tapi aku tidak mengenalinya karena tidak ada dalam foto ini. Lalu Erza dimana sekarang?'**_ gumam hati Natsu ketika Ernest dan Ibunya sudah berada jauh dalam pandangannya.

Mereka berlima mulai masuk ke dalam pintu utama rumah sakit dan berjalan di lorong koridor. Pada saat itu Loke dan Gray menuntun Natsu yang sedang berjalan bersama Lucy menuju jalan yang mengarah ke daerah pasien yang sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa. Natsu sedikit terkejut sekaligus heran kenapa mereka membawanya ke tempat pasien yang sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _ **Kenapa mereka bertiga membawaku ke tempat seperti ini untuk menemui Erza?  
Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti, karena ketika berjalan menuju kesini mereka hanya diam saja dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa padaku...**_

"Maaf, kalian berlima mencari siapa?" tanya dari salah satu Dokter ahli _psychogy_ yang tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Kami berlima temannya Erza Scarlet, bolehkah kami menemuinya Dokter?" tanya Juvia ingin melihat keadaan Erza yang sekarang.

"Kami ingin tahu kondisinya yang sekarang Dokter..." sambung Loke.

"Baiklah, jika kalian memang teman Erza Scarlet. Kalian boleh ikut denganku..." kata Dokter yang kembali memutar arah untuk ke ruang pasien yang sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa.

 _ **Apakah Erza sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa?  
Lalu apa penyebab dari gangguan jiwanya itu?**_

 _ **Semua ini membuatku takut, karena aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa...**_

Akhirnya mereka berlima telah sampai tujuan, namun Dokter itu membawa mereka berlima ke dalam ruang monitoring untuk melihat sebuah layar monitor dimana Erza berada di dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan matras. Erza sedang terdiam dan duduk disudut ruangan dengan tatapannya yang kosong seperti orang mati dalam keadaan kaki dan tangannya terikat tali karet hitam. Hanya itu yang dilakukan oleh pihak rumah sakit untuk menanganinya agar Erza tidak kembali mengamuk.

 _ **Apa yang terjadi?!  
Kenapa Erza bisa seperti itu?!**_

 _ **Hatiku benar-benar terasa sakit...  
Aku benar-benar ingin menangis...**_

"Erza-san..." Juvia merasakan perasaan sedih ketika melihat keadaan Erza yang terpantau dalam layar monitor.

"Hiks...Erza...kau adalah teman terbaikku...hiks...aku menyayangimu meski pun kau membenciku saat ini...hiks..." Lucy akhirnya menangis kembali setelah melihat keadaan Erza yang sedang terdiam sambil diikat seperti orang yang sedang dipenjara.

"Natsu, kami semua tidak menyalahkanmu. Ketika pertama kali kau terbangun dan mengalami _Amnesia_ , Erza benar-benar sangat terpukul hingga menjadi seperti ini..." kata Gray sambil mengingat kejadian yang dialami oleh Erza ketika pertama kali mengalami gangguan jiwanya.

"Aku sendiri tidak menyangka Erza akan menjadi seperti ini. Karena Erza itu orang yang kuat dan tegar, begitu juga dengan kepandaian yang dimilikinya. Tapi Erza bukanlah wanita yang egois, karena dia selalu bersama kami dalam hal sesulit apapun. Erza benar-benar wanita yang menakjubkan, dia selalu sabar menghadapi masalah sesulit apapun yang ada pada dirinya. Meski pun begitu Erza tetaplah hanya seorang wanita yang memiliki kelemahan dalam hatinya jika Erza benar-benar sedang terpukul. Mungkin inilah batas akhir dari Erza sendiri dalam masalah hatinya yang benar-benar terpukul ketika kau tidak mengingat apa-apa tentang kenangan yang selalu kalian alami berdua. Natsu, mungkin kau satu-satunya orang yang bisa menyelamatkan Erza dalam kondisi seperti ini..." Loke juga menyerah dengan keadaan Erza yang sekarang sedang mengalami gangguan jiwa.

 _ **Hanya aku yang bisa menolongnya?  
Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

 _ **Tapi, melihat kondisinya yang seperti itu aku benar-benar tidak tahan...  
Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencoba menolong Erza...**_

"Aku ingin mencoba masuk ke dalam ruangan itu" Natsu berniat memasuki ruangan yang sedang di tempati oleh Erza saat ini.

"Apa kau yakin Natsu?" tanya Gray.

"Natsu..." sambung Lucy.

"Natsu-san" sambung Juvia.

"Aku peringatkan padamu, ketika kami mencoba memberi sarapan pada nona Scarlet, dia langsung memgamuk begitu saja meski pun dalam keadaan terikat seperti itu. Kami sedikit kewalahan menghadapinya. Nona Scarlet itu kekuatan tubuhnya lebih tangguh dari pada laki-laki. Apa kau sudah siap untuk menghadapi nona Scarlet dalam keadaan seperti itu?" tanya dari dokter untuk meminta kepastian karena Natsu sedang dalam keadaan nekad.

"Jika aku tidak mencobanya, bagaimana kita tahu hasilnya?...hmm..." kata Natsu dalam pemikiran positifnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ambilah _Card Locker_ ini untuk membuka pintu yang berada dipojok ruangan sebelah sana. Itu adalah ruangan dimana nona Scarlet sedang ditahan disana. Kau hanya perlu menggesekan kartu agar pintunya terbuka" Dokter itu memberikan kunci berupa kartu kepada Natsu.

"Yosh! Aku akan mencoba melakukannya sebisaku" _**'Sret!' 'Nit'**_ Natsu akhirnya menggesek kartu itu tepat pada slot kunci Digital yang menempel pada pintu tersebut, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka hingga Natsu memasuki ruangan penuh matras dimana Erza sedang berdiam diri diruangan tersebut.

Natsu benar-benar nekad untuk membuka semua tali yang meningikat pada dibagian lengan dan kaki Erza.

"Sekarang kau sudah bebas Erza, coba kau gerakan semua tubuhmu...hmm..." kata Natsu dengan penuh rasa percaya dirinya ketika sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sedang mengalami _Self Injury_.

"Apa kau berniat untuk mengajakku berkelahi?!" bentak Erza disaat dirinya terbebas dari ikatan talinya dan langsung berdiri dihadapan Natsu.

"Jika kau ingin berkelahi denganku, lakukan saja sesukamu...hmm..." kata Natsu yang masih berfikir positif tentang aksinya untuk menantang orang yang sedang _Self Injury_.

' _ **Bruak!'**_ tiba-tiba Erza mendorong tubuh Natsu hingga terbaring di matras ketika Erza sedang menerkamnya.

"Aku dengar _Self Injury_ itu gangguan jiwa yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri, dari pada kau menyiksa diri sendiri seperti itu lebih baik kau menyiksaku saja...hmm..." Natsu masih tersenyum meski pun dalam keadaan terancam oleh Erza.

"..." Erza terus mempelototinya dengan tatapan yang kosong.

Sudut pandang di ruang monitoring dimana Gray, Loke dan Lucy sedang melihat aksi dalam layar monitor tersebut.

"Celaka! Natsu belum pulih sepenuhnya! Kita harus segera masuk ke ruangan itu dan menolong Natsu!" Gray mulai panik melihat aksi yang dilakukan mereka berdua dalam layar monitor.

"Tunggu! Ada sedikit aneh dengan tingkah laku nona Scarlet ketika berhadapan dengan laki-laki itu! _Self Injury_ itu harusnya menyiksa tubuhnya sendiri. Tapi ketika talinya dilepas, nona Scarlet tidak melakukan hal seperti itu. Padahal waktu kami berhadapan dengannya, dia menyiksa dirinya sendiri sambil menyerang kami. Lebih baik kita perhatikan saja" kata Dokter ahli _Psychology_ yang ikut memantau di layar monitor tersebut.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dokter?" tanya Loke yang merasakan ketegangan dalam dirinya.

"Entahlah, sepertinya temanmu itu lebih berpengaruh untuk mengatasi prilaku nona Scarlet yang sedang mengalami _Self Injury_ dibandingkan dengan kami dari pihak penanganan masalah kejiwaan..." jawab Dokter ketika mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah mereka berempat.

"Juvia harap Natsu-san bisa cepat memulihkan Erza-san dalam kondisi seperti semula..." sambung Juvia.

Kembali ke Natsu yang masih dalam keadaan terbaring dan Erza sedang menindih di atas tubuhnya.

' _ **Bug!'**_ "Hiks...hiks...lebih baik kau pergi dari hidupku!" pukulan Erza hanya mengarah pada matras tepat berada disamping kepala Natsu.

"Tidak mau!" kata Natsu yang masih dalam keadaan keras kepala untuk menantang Erza.

" **Aku bilang pergi!"** _**'tap'**_ ketika Erza melancarkan pukulan terakhirnya Natsu menangkap kedua tangannya dan langsung membalikan posisi _**'Brug!'**_ hingga Erza yang terbaring kali ini dan Natsu yang menindihnya.

"Erza, aku mohon sadarlah. Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat kembali semuanya jika kau dalam keadaan seperti ini? Aku benar-benar ingin mengingat semuanya, karena perasaanku begitu dekat denganmu maski pun aku tidak mengingat apa-apa. Aku juga tidak mengerti perasaanku bisa seperti ini, padahal dalam ingatanku yang sekarang kita baru bertemu hari ini..." Natsu langsung bersandar pada leher Erza.

"Hahahaha... **Hahahahaha...OMONG KOSONG!"** _ **'Rweek!'**_ Erza kembali menggila hingga merobek kaos bagian punggung yang di pakai oleh Natsu.

" **Siapa yang omong kosong?!"** bentak Natsu dengan keadaan yang begitu serius tepat berada dekat di wajah Erza.

"Lepaskan aku! Melihat wajah orang _Amnesia_ seperti dirimu membuatku muak! Pergi dariku!" _**'PLAK!'**_ tamparan Erza yang kedua kalinya dalam keadaan _Self Injury_.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum kau sadar dari kondisimu Erza!" bentak Natsu yang masih mengunci pertahanan Erza.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Erza langsung mendirikan Natsu dan mendorongnya ke dinding matras _'_ _ **BUAK'**_ pukulan Erza pun tepat mendarat diwajah Natsu hingga bibirnya berdarah.

"Natsu!" serentak mereka berempat ketika melihat dalam layar monitor Natsu sedang dipukul keras oleh Erza.

"Bagus, lakukanlah sesukamu jika itu bisa membuatmu sadar Erza!" Natsu membuka pertahanannya.

' _ **Bug-Bug-Bug'**_ Erza terus menyiksa tubuh Natsu dengan teknik Judo yang tidak sengaja ia keluarkan secara bertubi-tubi begitu saja, namun Natsu tidak melawannya karena ingin menolong Erza.

 _ **Perasaan sakit dalam siksaanku ini masih tidak sebanding dengan perasaan Erza yang terpukul karena aku...  
Aku akan menerima semuanya jika memang bisa membuat dirinya sadar...**_

"Tolong tahan kembali nona Scarlet! kondisinya kembali memburuk!" perintah dari Dokter yang tiba-tiba masuk bersama kedua asistentnya.

" **Baik!"** kedua asistent itu langsung memisahkan mereka berdua dan langsung mengikat kembali lengan dan kaki Erza.

" **Lepaskan! Aku ingin membunuh laki-laki ini karena sudah berani berhadapan denganku...hahahahaha..."** berontak dari Erza dengan tawanya yang menggila.

Natsu akhirnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut dalam keadaan babak belur, lalu Natsu menghampiri mereka berempat.

"Natsu-san..." Juvia mengelap darah yang mengalir pada bibirnya Natsu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Natsu?" tanya Loke ketika Natsu keluar dari ruangan dalam keadaan berantakan.

"Apa yang aku lakukan sepertinya sia-sia saja" jawab Natsu dengan perasaannya yang sedikit kecewa.

"..." Gray hanya terdiam dan memalingkan wajahnya ketika Natsu terluka dalam kondisi tubuhnya yang masih belum pulih sepenuhnya.

"Natsu, bisakah kita berdua bicara sebentar?" ajak Lucy yang masih merasa bersalah setelah menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

"Em? Apakah ada hal penting yang ini kau bicarakan denganku, Lucy?" tanya Natsu ketika Lucy dalam keadaan wajahnya yang serius.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kau ikut aku sekarang!" Lucy langsung menuntun tangan Natsu dan pergi ke tempat yang sepi untuk saling bicara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Natsu ketika Lucy membawanya ke lantai atas gedung rumah sakit sambil melihat pemandangan dari atas.

"Bagimana perasaanmu ketika sedang berada dekat dengan Erza dalam keadaan _Amnesia_ -mu itu?" tanya Lucy dalam renungannya.

"Kalau boleh jujur, aku benar-benar merasa sangat dekat dengannya" jawab Natsu yang ikut merenung tentang perasaannya terhadap Erza.

"Lalu bagaimana perasaanmu ketika bersamaku sekarang? Jawab aku!" tanya Lucy yang sedikit memaksa.

"Perasaanku terasa sakit. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara kita berdua, begitu juga antara aku dan Erza. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Lucy? Ini membuatku bingung..." kata Natsu yang merasa bimbang dalam _Amnesia_ -nya.

"Mungkin benar kau sedang _Amnesia_ , tapi perasaan dalam hatimu itu masih mengingat semuanya. Semua ini salahku...hiks..." akhirnya Lucy menangis kembali jika membahas masalah yang ada pada dirinya.

"Eh?! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" tanya Natsu yang terkejut dengan sikap Lucy yang tiba-tiba menangis dihadapannya.

"Sebelum kau mengalami _Amnesia_ gara-gara kecelakaan itu, kau dan Erza saling menyukai satu sama lain. Tapi aku merusak semuanya hingga kalian berdua mengalami hal seperti ini...hiks...Aku benar-benar minta maaf...hiks...hiks..." kata Lucy dengan wajah penuh penyesalannya.

"Aku dan Erza saling menyukai? Lalu apa maksud dari perkataanmu yang merusak semuanya itu?" tanya Natsu.

"Satu-satu kesalahanku adalah aku juga menyukaimu waktu itu. Jika saja aku memendam perasaanku lebih lama lagi, mungkin semuanya tidak akan menjadi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal...hiks...hiks..." kata Lucy.

"..." hanya perasaan kebingungan yang dialami oleh Natsu dalam _Amnesia_ -nya.

"Aku sudah tahu melihat wajahmu yang kebingungan seperti itu. Aku juga tidak memaksamu untuk memaafkanku atas kejadian seperti ini. Karena aku memang sudah jahat padamu dan Erza. aku-" pembicaraan Lucy terhenti.

"Maaf, aku pulang dulu. Karena kepalaku sedikit pusing..." Natsu langsung meninggalkan Lucy begitu saja dan pulang sendirian tanpa ditemani mereka bertiga.

 **08.00 PM**

Normal P.O.V

Gray dan Juvia sedang duduk berduaan dikursi taman yang benar-benar sepi karena hari sudah malam, taman itu berada dekat dengan alun-alun kota. Loke telah pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua untuk mencari Lucy yang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bertiga.

"..." Gray dari tadi tidak angkat bicara dan menopangkan dahinya dikedua tangan sambil duduk disamping Juvia.

"Gray-kun, kenapa dari tadi tidak bicara?" tanya Juvia yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Gray.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu kapan semua ini akan berakhir. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana..." akhirnya Gray angkat bicara dengan suara bicaranya yang pelan.

"Kemarilah Gray-kun, Juvia tahu Gray-kun sedang merasakan penat yang begitu susah..." Juvia langung menyandarkan Gray di bagian pundak dekat dengan lehernya.

"Juvia, aku tidak bisa menghadapi hal seperti ini sendirian. Karena aku hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa apa-apa dalam keadaan seperti ini" kata Gray.

"Gray-kun tidak sendirian, masih ada Juvia yang selalu menemani Gray-kun. Jadi jangan mengkhawatirkan Juvia akan akan meninggalkan Gray-kun" setelah berbicara, perlahan Juvia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Gray.

"Juvia tunggu, kau tidak perlu berbuat seperti ini padaku..." Gray langsung terbangun dari sandarannya hingga memalingkan wajahnya dari Juvia.

"Gray-kun! Coba lihat wajah Juvia!" untuk pertama kalinya Juvia sedikit membentak Gray dengan nada yang tegas.

"Maaf, aku hanya-" untuk pertama kalinya juga Gray ketakutan melihat pandangan Juvia seperti sedang marah.

"Baiklah, maafkan Juvia jika berbicara sedikit kasar tadi...hmm..." Juvia kembali tersenyum meski pun sedikit memaksakan diri.

"Tadi itu membuat aku terkejut, kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu padaku?" tanya Gray yang sedikit melirik ke arah kanan.

" Sebelumnya Juvia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan suka terhadap seseorang. Ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Gray-kun dalam keadaan bertabrakan, Juvia merasakan perasaan yang begitu berdebar-debar untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah mengenal Gray-kun, dalam fikiran Juvia hanya ada Gray-kun seorang. Juvia sangat peduli dengan Gray-kun..." Juvia terdiam sejenak setelah mengungkapkan perasaannya secara utuh.

"Aku hanya takut nantinya kau juga akan meninggalkanku, menurut orang-orang hal itu biasa terjadi dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih. Tapi itu tidak biasa bagiku karena aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan dengan siapa pun. Meski pun aku terlihat bodoh, tapi aku memikirkannya dengan matang tentang hal itu..." ternyata Gray ketakukan dengan perasaannya.

"Mungkin Gray-kun benar, tapi rasa takut Gray-kun itu tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Juvia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Gray-kun pernah mengatakan tidak ingin kehilangan Juvia juga, lalu tadi sore Gray-kun mengatakan **'Juvia, aku menyukaimu'** dan sekarang perasaan Gray-kun malah ragu-ragu. Apa Gray-kun sedang mempermainkan perasaan Juvia? Sekarang Juvia mau tanya, Gray-kun itu menyukai Juvia atau tidak?" Juvia terus menyudutkan perasaannya kepada Gray untuk meminta sebuah kepastikan.

"..." Gray hanya diam ketika Juvia bersikap seperti itu padanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Gray-kun hanya diam saja. Itu berarti Gray-kun benar-benar tidak serius dengan kata-kata **'Juvia, aku menyukaimu'** itu. Juvia tidak akan mengganggu Gray-kun lagi" Juvia langsung membelakanginya untuk pergi dari hadapan Gray.

"Kau sendiri kenapa malah ragu dengan kata-kata **'Juvia, aku menyukaimu'** yang pernah aku ucapkan itu. Apakah aku pernah mempermainkan perasaan seorang wanita yang sedang menyukaiku?" Gray membalikan keadaan.

"Jadi Gray-kun benar-benar menyukai Juvia?" raut wajah Juvia yang tadinya kecewa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi raut wajah kesenangan.

"Jangan membuatku mengulangi kata-kata itu, aku malu karena baru pertama kalinya mengungkapkan perasaan terhadap seorang wanita.." Gray memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona karena merasa malu atas ungkapan perasaannya terhadap Juvia.

"..." Juvia kembali menghampiri Gray hingga begitu dekat, perlahan Juvia mendekatkan bibirnya untuk pertama kali sambil memejamkan matanya ketika wajahnya benar-benar dekat dengan wajah Gray.

' _ **cup'**_ Gray menerimanya begitu saja dengan sangat lembut sambil memejamkan matanya.

Mereka berdua melakukanya dengan sangat lama, karena mereka berdua baru pertama kali melakukan hal tersebut.

"Juvia, apa kau benar-benar memilih orang sepertiku?" tanya Gray setelah melepaskan ciuman pertamanya.

"Juvia tidak peduli Gray-sama seperti apa orangnya...hmm..." _**'Grab'**_ pelukan penuh kasih sayang dari Juvia terhadap Gray pada malam hari, bersamaan dengan angin malam yang menghempas rambut mereka berdua kesana kemari.

"Eh?! -sama? Kau tidak perlu mengganti julukanku seperti itu, karena aku bukan tuanmu Juvia!" Gray terkejut dengan julukan barunya dari Juvia.

"Baiklah Gray-kun Fullbuster-sama...hmm..." kata Juvia yang masih memeluk erat Gray kerana Juvia merasakan perasaan begitu hangat hingga gurat rona diwajahnya muncul.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Sepertinya aku harus mengumpulkan uang untuk kencan pertama kita nanti...hmph..." kata Gray sambil menghela nafasnya karena sebenarnya Gray merasa lega dengan perasaannya terhadap Juvia.

"Bukankah kita bisa kencan dikelas?" kata Juvia.

"Kau hanya berniat untuk membuatku mendapatkan rangking pertama dalam urutan terakhir di kelas 1 – 5...hmph..." Gray benar-benar menyerah dengan sikap Juvia.

"hmm..." suara senyuman dari Juvia ketika mendengar kata-kata yang bodoh dari Gray sendiri.

 **08.30 PM**

 **Lucy P.O.V**

Lucy sedang berjalan sendirian dan keluyuran tanpa arah di lingkungan kota. Keadaan Lucy saat ini seperti orang yang sedang kebingungan untuk mencari jalan pulang.

 _ **Meski pun Natsu sedang Amnesia...  
Tapi sikapnya masih seperti itu terhadapku...**_

 _ **Ini semua takdir kesalahanku...  
Karena mereka berdua tidak akan memaafkanku...**_

 _ **Hubungan mereka berdua ikut hancur karena sebuah keadaan...  
Natsu sedang Amnesia dan Erza sedang mengalami Self Injury...**_

Lucy menghampiri salah satu mesin penjual otomatis dan memasukan koin untuk mengambil minuman, tidak disangka-sangka Lucy malah menekan sebuah tombol mesin penjual otomatis itu untuk mengambil dua kaleng minuman Bir.

 _ **Dengan meminum ini mungkin aku bisa merasa tenang...  
Kadar Alkoholnya cukup tinggi...**_

' _ **Glek'**_ Akhirnya Lucy menelan satu minuman Bir kaleng yang ada di tangan kanannya begitu saja, minuman Bir kaleng yang satunya lagi dimasukan ke dalam saku rok yang sedang dipakai olehnya.

"Wah, baru pertama kalinya aku minum yang seperti ini...hahaha.." Lucy merasa gembira setelah meminum minuman Bir kaleng itu hingga habis.

' _ **tap'**_ "Benar-benar wanita bodoh! Buang minuman itu sekarang juga!" Loke benar-benar marah ketika kebetulan menemukan Lucy yang sedang mabuk.

"Oh Loke ternyata...hahaha...maaf, aku sudah menghabiskannya satu kaleng penuh...hahaha...hahaha..." Lucy tertawa terbahak-bahak dalam keadaan mabuknya.

"chh! Baiklah ayo kita pulang! Aku akan mengantarmu!" Loke langsung menuntun tangan Lucy dan berjalan tergesa-gesa untuk membawanya pulang.

"Memang kau tahu rumahku?" tanya Lucy ketika Loke sedang menuntunnya.

"Kalau begitu kau tunjukan arah rumahmu itu!" kata Loke dalam keadaan kesalnya.

"Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus pergi ke Tokyo dulu. Lalu pergi ke Fukushima...terus...hahahaha...aku lupa dimana rumahku...hahaha..." Lucy ternyata benar-benar mabuk parah dimata Loke.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau menginap di rumahku saja. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang macam-macam denganmu..." kata Loke dalam keputusannya yang benar-benar terdesak dengan keadaan Lucy yang sekarang.

Akhirnya Lucy sampai ke rumahnya Loke, ternyata Loke pun rumahnya ngontrak seperti Lucy. Loke langsung membawa Lucy pergi ke kamarnya karena tidak ada pilihan.

"Kamarmu benar-benar bagus...hahaha...hahaha..." _**'Grab'**_ tiba-tiba Lucy menangkap Loke dalam keadaan mabuknya.

"L-Lucy, kau jangan seperti ini!" Loke terkejut hingga mencoba melepaskan tangan Lucy yang mengunci erat pada tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau pernah bilang bahwa kau menyukaiku?" tanya Lucy yang sudah diluar kesadarannya.

"Apa ini?" secara tidak sengaja Loke menyentuh saku yang dekat dengan pinggang Lucy dan merasakan ada sesuatu seperti minuman kaleng, Loke pun mengambil minuman kaleng itu dari sakunya Lucy.

" **Itu minumanku!"** bentak Lucy ketika mencoba merebut minuman beralkohol itu dari tangan Loke.

" **Brengsek!"** Loke kesal dan ingin sekali menampar Lucy namun melihat wajah Lucy dalam keadaan mabuk, Loke mengurungkan niatnya dan melonggarkan kembali tangannya.

" **Ayo tampar aku!** Apa kau tidak berani?! Kau benar-benar laki-laki payah! Katanya Playboy?! Biasanya orang yang Playboy itu berani melakukan segalanya. Kau itu Playboy kelas teri! Jika kau memang Playboy yang jantan coba kau minum Bir yang ada di tanganmu itu!...hahahaha..." perkataan Lucy benar-benar menyinggungnya, dan akhirnya Loke pun terpancing emosi karena terperangkap dengan kata-kata Lucy dalam keadaan mabuknya.

"Lucy aku mencintaimu! Kau jangan seperti itu padaku!" bentak Loke karena tidak terima perlakuan Lucy terhadapnya.

"Cinta? _**BULLSIT**_ **!** Aku tidak percaya kata-katamu itu! aku dengar orang yang mabuk itu selalu berkata jujur dengan perasaannya! Aku ingin membuktikan kata-katamu itu. Ayo minumlah Bir itu jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku...hahaha..." Lucy kembali memanas-manasi Loke yang sedang terpancing emosinya.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan! Aku juga sudah kesal dengan perasaanku ini terhadapmu yang tidak mau mengerti!" _**'Glek'**_ "Sudah puas! Jangan salahkan aku jika terjadi sesuatu diantara kita berdua!" akhirnya Loke meminum Bir itu hingga habis karena sudah tidak ada pilihan untuk perasaannya kepada Lucy.

"Bagaimana? Rasanya enak sekali bukan?...hahaha...haha..." Lucy benar-benar puas dalam keadaan mabuknya ketika Loke mengalami sempoyongan karena ikut mabuk.

"E-Entahlah, rasanya kepalaku mulai pusing" Loke langsung terduduk di tempat tidurnya karena tidak kuat menahan beban tubuhnya karena mabuk untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sekarang aku ingin kau jujur dengan cintamu itu terhadapku..." bisik Lucy yang tiba-tiba duduk dekat disamping Loke dengan nada bicaranya yang menggoda.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mencintaimu?" tanya Loke dengan nada yang melemas karena telah tergoda oleh kata-kata Lucy.

' _ **Bruk'**_ "Kau boleh melakukannya padaku Loke" akhirnya Lucy membaringkan tubuhnya tanpa pertahanan sedikit pun.

"Lucy..." _**'cup'**_ Loke benar-benar sudah diluar kesadaran dalam keadaan mabuknya hingga melumat habis bibir cantik Lucy begitu saja.

"Loke...hmfh..." Lucy menerimanya dengan sangat lama hingga lidahnya bergerak kesana kemari ketika Loke melumatnya.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang kau inginkan dengan perasaanmu itu terhadapku?" tanya Loke yang melepaskan sejenak perlakuannya terhadap Lucy.

"..." Lucy langsung membuka kaos dan dalamannya hingga telanjang dada begitu saja.

 _ **Aku akan menyerahkan tubuhku ini kepada Loke...  
Jika dia menginginkannya silahkan... **_

_**Karena aku sudah tidak berharga dimana kalian semua...**_

"..." anehnya Loke malah terdiam ketika melihat Lucy dalam keadaan telanjang dada.

"Kenapa kau menghiraukanku? Bukankah kau mencintaiku? Ayo lakukan padaku sekarang juga!" perintah Lucy yang sedikit memaksa dalam keadaan mabuknya.

"Kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk mabuk agar aku jujur dengan perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu kepada orang yang aku cintai. Itulah perasaanku yang sebenarnya terhadapmu. Kau harus sadar dengan orang yang sedang dihadapanmu ini benar-benar mencintaimu Lucy. Aku tidak akan menodaimu meski pun dalam keadaan sadar atau pun mabuk. Jika kau berubah fikiran untuk mencintaiku silahkan pergi dari hadapanku sekarang juga..." kata Loke yang memalingkan mukanya.

"Hiks...hiks...Kenapa cintamu begitu tulus terhadapku Loke?...hiks...hiks..." Lucy memakai kembali pakaianya hingga seperti semula.

"Cinta yang sebenarnya bukan tentang alasan, tapi masalah perasaan. Baiklah, aku ingin tidur karena kepalaku pusing setelah meminum Bir bodoh yang telah dibeli olehmu itu. Selamat malam..." Loke langsung tertidur begitu saja, lama kelamaan mata Loke yang tertidur itu telah menitihkan air mata hingga menetes ke tempat tidurnya.

 _ **Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mabuk meski pun kadar Alkohol dari Bir itu tinggi...  
Mungkin aku akan mabuk jika aku meminum dua kaleng...**_

 _ **Loke, maafkan aku karena sudah melakukan hal yang begitu nekad terhadapmu...  
Karena aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana dengan keadaanku sekarang...**_

 _ **Tapi kau telah membuktikannya...  
Sekarang aku sudah yakin dengan perasanku padamu Loke...**_

 _ **Aku mencintaimu...**_

Lucy akhirnya ikut membaringkan dirinya hingga begitu dekat dengan Loke, hal yang tidak diinginkan diantara mereka berdua benar-benar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya ada cinta yang tulus diantara mereka berdua.

' _ **cup'**_ "Semoga mimpimu indah, Loke" kata Lucy dengan nada bicara pelannya setelah menyatukan bibirnya sebentar kepada Loke.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **12** **月** **1** **日** **( 01 Desember 2016) 03.00 PM**

Satu bulan untuk musim dingin dimana Natsu masih tidak berhasil memulihkan kondisi Erza seperti semula setelah berkali-kali mengunjunginya selama satu bulan, tanggung jawab Natsu begitu berat dalam keadaan _Amnesia_ -nya. Ketika Natsu sedang duduk ditaman dekat dengan alun-alun kota, Ernest tiba-tiba muncul dan menghampiri Natsu.

"Natsu, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Ernest ketika menghampirinya

"Aku benar-benar bingung melihat kalian berdua begitu sama persis, yang satu dalam keadaan normal dan yang satunya lagi sedang mengalami _Self Injury_..." kata Natsu sambil menopang dahinya setelah melihat keberadaan Ernest.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, bebanmu begitu berat untuk menghadapi hal seperti ini dalam keadaanmu yang sedang _Amnesia_. Tapi perasaanmu terhadap Erza itu benar-benar tulus hingga kau berbuat sejauh ini terhadapnya. Kau jangan bersedih seperti itu Natsu...hmm..." kata Ernest yang mencoba menghibur Natsu ketika duduk disampingnya.

"Apakah aku harus membenturkan kepalaku lagi agar aku bisa mengingat semuanya? Bagaimana aku menolong Erza ketika aku dalam keadaan hilang ingatan seperti ini?" kata Natsu yang sedikit prustasi dengan dirinya.

"Hal seperti itu tidak akan bisa menjamin untuk membuatmu ingat kembali Natsu, kau harus sabar untuk memulihkan ingatanmu itu. Untuk saat ini kau harus bersyukur bahwa kau masih hidup dan masih bisa mendampingi Erza sampai sekarang...hmm..." Ernest terus membujuk Natsu.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa mengembalikan semua ingatanku yang hilang ini?" pertanyaan Natsu keluar begitu saja karena sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Andai saja _Amnesia_ -mu itu terjadi padaku, mungkin aku akan merasa bahagia karena tidak mengingat apa-apa" wajah Erenst tiba-tiba memuram ketika memandang ke langit.

"Apa maksudmu Ernest?" tanya Natsu yang tidak mengerti sikap Ernest saat ini.

"Ini tentang saudara yang telah terpisah gara-gara perceraian orang tua. Aku tinggal bersama Ayahku, sedangkan Erza sendiri tinggal bersama Ibuku. Pengalaman ini begitu menyakitkan buatku..." kata Ernest yang sedikit bersedih dengan pengalamannya.

"Bisakah kau menceritakannya padaku, Ernest?" sebenarnya Natsu juga tidak tahu tentang rahasia keluarga Scarlet sebelum Natsu mengalami _Amnesia_.

"Baiklah akan aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, ceritanya ketika Aku dan Erza telah lulus SMP" Ernest menceritakan semua tentang pengalaman pahit yang dialami oleh keluarga Scarlet kepada Natsu.

* * *

 ** _-Flashback P.O.V-_**

 ** _2014_** ** _年_** ** _3_** ** _月_** ** _17_** ** _日_** ** _( 17 Maret 2016) 00.00 PM_**

 _SMP Saita yang berada di kota Higashi Perfectur Fukuoka. Para siswa-siswi yang telah lulus SMP memakai pita merah yang menempel dekat lambang almamaternya sambil menggenggam sebuah benda hitam seperti pipa yang isinya Ijazah dari SMP tersebut. Saat ini para siswa-siswi sedang berfoto-foto untuk album kelulusan SMP pada tanggal 17 Maret 2014. Erza dan Ernest termasuk siswi yang telah lulus dan ikut berfoto-foto bersama murid lainnya. Mereka berdua di posisi tengah paling depan karena posisi tersebut untuk murid teladan._

" _Baiklah, semua siap? 1...2...3..."_ _ **'Ckrek'**_ _sebuah blit dari sang fotograper telah memotret wajah-wajah kebahagian dari seluruh siswa-siswi yang telah lulus dari SMP Saita._

" _Erza-senpai dan Ernest-senpai, bolehkah kami meminta kenang-kenangan dari kalian?" tanya dari salah satu adik kelas wanita yang berasama teman wanitanya ketika menghampiri mereka berdua._

" _Kenang-kenangan? Apa yang harus aku berikan? Aku tidak membawa apa-apa" kata Erza yang sedang kebingungan untuk memberikan kenang-kenangannya._

" _Kami tidak membawa apa-apa, hanya sebuah Bolpoint yang kami bawa untuk melakukan tanda tangan kelulusan kami" sambung Ernest sambil menunjukan Bolpoint bermotif bunga miliknya._

" _Tidak apa-apa kok, mudah-mudahan dengan Bolpoint itu aku bisa menjadikan murid teladan seperti kalian...hmm..." sambung teman wanita yang satunya._

" _Bagaimana Erza?" tanya Ernest ketika mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Erza._

" _Jika mereka berdua tidak keberatan, apa boleh buat...hmm..." Erza mengeluarkan Bolpoint warna hitam dari sakunya._

" _Kalau begitu, ini ambilah. Maaf kami berdua memang tidak membawa apa-apa...hmm..." dengan senang hati Ernest memberikan Bolpoint miliknya kepada adik kelasnya._

" _Ini punyaku juga silahkan ambil...hmm..." Erza ikut memberikan Bolpoint miliknya dengan senang hati._

 _Lalu kedua adik kelas itu malah memamerkan kedua Bolpoint itu kepada teman-temannya.  
"Semuanya, lihatlah! Aku mendapatkan Bolpoint dari Erza-senpai!"  
"Aku juga mendapatkan Bolpoint dari Ernest-senpai!"_

 _Teman-teman mulai antusias karena merasa iri telah diberikan kenang-kenangan dari kedua murid teladan yang telah lulus tahun 2014.  
"Mana-mana! Kau curang! Aku juga ingin mendapatkannya"  
"Yah, aku telat! Padahal aku juga menginginkannya"  
"Berikan padaku!"  
"Kyaa! Jangan! Aku sudah susah-susah memintanya!"_

" _E-Erza, padahal itu hanya sebuah Bolpoint. Mereka memperebutkannya seperti emas dan berlian" kata Ernest dalam sudut pandangnya yang sedikit aneh karena ada tanda keringat dikepalanya._

" _Lebih baik kita pulang saja, karena jadi murid teladan itu sebenarnya sangat menakutkan...hmm..." sambung Erza dalam sudut pandang yang sama._

 _ **02.00 PM**_

 _Akhirnya Erza dan Ernest telah pulang ke rumahnya sambil membawa Ijazah untuk di tunjukan kepada orang tua mereka._

" _Kami pulang!" kata Ernest yang sudah memasuki rumahnya bersama Erza._

" _Selamat datang. Bagaimana perasaan kalian setelah lulus SMP?..hmm..." sambut dari Ibu mereka berdua yang bernama Nazuna Scarlet._

" _Aku sangat bahagia Ibu, karena sebentar lagi kita berdua akan masuk SMA...hmm..." kata Erza sambil melepas sepatunya, Ernest pun yang ikut melepas sepatunya juga._

" _Sesuai keinginan Ayah, kami berdua lulus dan menjadi murid teladan ditahun 2014"_ _ **'Set'**_ _Ernest tiba-tiba merebut Ijazah milik Erza dan menunjukan kedua Ijazah itu kepada Ibunya._

" _Ernest! Lagi-lagi kau seperti itu padaku! padahal aku juga ingin memberikan langsung kepada Ibu!...hmph..." kata Erza yang sedikit cemberut gara-gara perlakuan Ernest yang secara tiba-tiba._

" _Apa bedanya? Wajah kita kan sama..." kata Ernest sambil mengalihkan wajahnya._

" _Oh ya, nantinya kalian berdua akan memasuki SMA mana?" tanya Ibunya ketika sedang melihat nilai-nilai Ijazah dari kedua anaknya._

" _Kami berdua sudah sepakat untuk masuk SMA Higashi, benarkan Erza?" tanya Ernest ketika mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Erza._

" _Iya, minggu depan kami berdua akan mendaftar ke SMA Higashi...hmm..." sambung Erza dengan senyuman hangatnya._

" _SMA Higashi ya? itu SMA yang bagus untuk kalian berdua...hmm..." Ibu dari kedua anak itu menyetujuinya secara tidak langsung._

" _Coba aku lihat" itu Ayahnya Erza dan Ernest yang bernama Eiric Scarlet, Ayahnya tiba-tiba datang mengambil Ijazah anaknya ketika sang Ibu sedang melihat hasil nilai-nila Ijazah mereka berdua, saat itu Ayahnya sangat senang karena sedang melihat nilai untuk harapannya._

 _Eiric Scarlet, keturunan asli Bangsa Jerman. Usianya 42 tahun, memiliki rambut warna merah dengan model pendek karena pekerjaannya adalah Polisi di Jepang. Warna rambutnya yang merah itu turun kepada Erza dan Ernest._

" _..." Erza tersenyum setelah Ayahnya datang dan melihat nilai-nilai Ijazahnya._

" _Erza, nilai mata pelajaran tentang kewarganegaraanmu sangat bagus. Aku akan melaporkannya untuk sebuah pengajuan agar kau dapat mudah diterima dengan baik untuk menjadi seorang Polwan di kepolisian" ternyata itu tujuan Ayahnya selema ini ingin menjadikan Erza sebagai Polwan setelah lulu SMA tiga tahun yang akan datang._

" _A-Ayah, cita-citaku dari dulu ingin menjadi seorang musisi yang terkenal. Bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya dari dulu. Tapi Ayah tidak pernah mendengarkan aku..." Erza benar-benar terkejut dengan tujuan Ayahnya yang masih tetap bersih keras membuat dirinya masuk kepolisian._

" _Erza cukup?! Untuk apa Ayah memasukan ke perguruan Judo selama ini?! Apa kau ingin mengecewakanku?!" bentak Ayahnya yang benar-benar sangat kecewa terhadap anaknya yang bernama Erza._

" _Ayah tidak pernah mengatakannya tentang keinginan Ayah padaku! Jadi aku memutuskan keinginan untuk cita-citaku yang ingin jadi musisi terkenal!...hiks...Kenapa Ayah tega sekali menghancurkan cita-citaku ini?!" bentak Erza kepada Ayahnya sendiri, air mata kekecewaannya keluar begitu saja._

" _..." Ibu dari dua saudara itu hanya diam karena bingung dan tidak berani menentang suaminya yang sangat tegas terhadap anaknya._

" _Ayah, tenanglah! Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik!" sambung Ernest yang mencoba menghentikan pertengkaran antara anak dan Ayah._

" _Aku sudah mengikuti semua keinginan Ayah untuk menjadi murid teladan, aku juga mengikuti perkataan Ayah untuk mengikuti perguruan Judo hingga aku menyandang Kyu-1. Ini benar-benar tidak adil...hiks...Padahal dari dulu aku selalu bilang pada Ayah, cita-citaku ingin menjadi musisi terkenal! Dan sekarang Ayah tiba-tiba memutuskan masa depanku untuk masuk Kepolisian! Aku tidak mau!" Erza merasa sakit hati dengan Ayahnya sendiri._

" _Ch! Musisi terkenal?! Apa kau bisa memainkan alat musik?!" pertanyaan dari sang Ayah yang sedikit menggertak Erza._

" _Maaf, karena sebelumnya aku tidak memberitahu Ayah karena aku takut. Selama dua tahun ini aku sudah menjalani Less musik di Fukuoka Music Lesson. Aku mendaftarkan diri dengan uang hasil tabunganku sendiri" akhirnya Erza memberitahu yang sebenarnya._

' _ **Plak!'**_ _tamparan dari sang Ayah kepada Erza yang cukup keras hingga Erza terjatuh ke lantai._

" _Eiric hentikan! Erza juga anakku! Kau tidak perlu seperti itu pada Erza!" bentak dari sang Istri kepada suaminya karena sudah mulai hilang kesabaran._

" _Erza...hiks..._ _ **Ayah benar-benar keterlaluan!"**_ _bentak Ernest sambil meraih tubuh Erza untuk membangunkannya._

" _hiks..." Erza langung pergi menuju kamarnya untuk membaringkan diri karena kesal dengan sikap dari sang Ayah._

" _ **Erza, tunggu!"**_ _Ernest mengejar Erza yang sedang menuju ruang kamarnya._

" _Ayah macam apa kau ini Eiric?! Kau benar-benar tega menghancurkan cita-cita anakmu sendiri hanya demi keegoisanmu yang sekarang untuk menjadikan Erza sebagai Polwan!" pertengkaran dimulai dari Nazuna sendiri ketika Erza dan Ernest sedang pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua._

" _Aku hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk masa depan Erza juga nantinya!" bentak dari Eiric sebagai sang Suami terhadap Istrinya._

" _Yang terbaik?! Kenapa keinginanmu itu hanya tertuju pada Erza saja?! Sedangkan Ernest malah kau abaikan! Kenapa kau pilih-pilih dengan anakmu sendiri?!" Nazuna terus menyutudkan suaminya_

" _Ernest?! Aku tidak ingin menjadikannya menjadi Polwan karena sifatnya sedikit cengeng sepertimu. Sedangkan sifat Erza benar-benar kuat sepertiku, aku memilihnya untuk menjadi Polwan karena keteguhan hati yang dimiliki anakku yang satu itu sangat kuat. Sedangkan Ernest aku serahkan padamu untuk menjadi apa nantinya. Apa kau mengerti Nazuna?!" kata Eiric dengan nada tegas kepada Istrinya._

" _Aku tidak menyangka, pekerjaanmu yang berwibawa itu telah membutakan matamu. Aku tahu kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu itu sebagai Polisi, aku juga bangga dengan pekerjaanmu itu. Tapi dengan kesibukanmu itu, kau hanya bisa mengenal sekilas tentang sifat yang dimiliki oleh Erza dan Erenst. Padahal aku sendiri sebagai guru kesenian dalam musik mengenal sifat mereka berdua, aku juga sama sibuknya seperti dirimu!" balas Nazuna dalam pertengkarannya._

" _Nazuna! Apa kau yang menghasut Erza untuk terjerumus ke dalam dunia musik?!" tanya Eiric kepada Istrinya dengan nada tegas._

" _Maaf, aku tidak seperti dirimu yang terus menekan Erza untuk kau jadikan sebagai Polwan. Aku sendiri membebaskan cita-cita kedua anakku itu ingin jadi apa nantinya. Tapi ini tentang minat dan bakat yang dimiliki oleh kedua anak kita, mereka berdua itu lebih tertarik dalam dunia musik sama sepertiku. Padahal aku sendiri tidak pernah mengajarkan mereka berdua dalam hal musik, dan yang membuatku terkejut kemampuan Erza sendiri lebih hebat dariku dan Ernest. Mungkin bakatku dalam hal musik telah turun kepada Erza, begitu juga dengan kepandaianmu telah turun hingga menyempurnakan bakat musik yang dimilikinya. Sedangkan Ernest sendiri bakat musiknya sama sepertiku. Kau harus mengerti tentang hal itu Eiric!" Nazuna mencoba menjelaskan semuanya agar suaminya mengerti._

" _Sudah cukup dengan kata-kata tentang musik dan profesimu yang omong kosong itu Nazuna! Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya! Aku hanya ingin Erza menjadi Polwan yang hebat!" bentak Eiric yang benar-benar egois dengan pemikirannya._

" _Eiric! Kau benar-benar jahat! Apakah aku pernah mengatakan menjadi Polisi itu omong kosong?! Apa kau menyesal menikah denganku?! Kemana perkataanmu yang dulu? Kau selalu memujiku karena aku berbakat dalam hal musik...hiks..." Nazuna tiba-tiba menangis karena merasa sakit hati dengan perkataan Suaminya._

 _Erza dan Ernest sedang mendengarkan pertengkaran keras dari kedua orang tuanya di dalam kamar. Mereka berdua benar-benar sedih dengan pertengkaran dari kedua orang tuanya seperti ingin saling membunuh satu sama lain._

" _Ernest, sebenarnya untuk apa kita berdua dilahirkan ke dunia ini? Padahal pendidikan tentang arahan untuk cita-cita seorang anak telah dipelajari disekolah. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti" Erza sedang terbaring di bagian paha Ernest yang sedang duduk ditempat tidur sambil bersandar ke tembok._

" _Aku juga berfikiran sama denganmu Erza. Padahal kita berdua sudah menuruti keinginan orang tua kita untuk menjadi murid teladan. Ternyata yang namanya orang tua terutama seorang Ayah tidak akan pernah puas dengan keinginannya hingga cita-cita kita ini malah diatur, bukan diarahkan..." jawab Ernest yang sedang bersandar dekat tembok sambil membelai rambut Erza._

" _ **NAZUNA! Jika kau tidak sependapat denganku lebih baik kita bercerai!"**_ _suara sang Ayah begitu keras dan masuk ke telinga mereka berdua begitu saja, Erza dan Ernest benar-benar terkejut sekaligus terpukul._

" _ **Baiklah Eiric! Jika kau menginginkan perceraian denganku kau boleh melakukannya, karena aku sudah lelah untuk menjelaskan semuanya padamu!"**_ _terdengar suara sang Ibu yang begitu keras karena benar-benar sudah prustasi dengan sikap sang Ayah yang benar-benar keras kepala._

" _Aku akan pergi untuk mengurus surat perceraian kita! Mudah-mudahan kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanku! Ingat itu Nazuna!"_ _ **'BRUG!'**_ _terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting keras oleh sang Ayah._

" _Erza...hiks...Aku tidak mau keluarga kita jadi terpisah...hiks..." pelukan erat dari Ernest terhadap Erza sambil menangis seperti kehilangan nafasnya setelah mendengarkan pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya yang terakhir._

" _Ernest, apakah kita juga akan terpisah?...hiks..." Erza ikut menangis sambil menyentu pipi Ernest yang sedang menangis._

" _Aku tidak tahu, itu keputusan orang tua kita. Aku juga tidak ingin berpisah darimu, karena aku sangat menyayangimu Erza...hiks...hiks..." Ernest terus menangis hingga air matanya jatuh di wajah Erza._

 _Perceraian kedua orang tua pun telah dilakukan di hari esok. Erza tinggal dengan Ibunya karena Ayahnya benar-benar benci terhadap Erza, jadi Ayahnya lebih memilih Ernest untuk ditulis dalam sebuah surat hak asuh di atas materai. Dengan keadaan seperti itu Ernest terpaksa harus mengikuti Ayahnya karena terikat dalam surat tersebut._

 ** _2014_** ** _年_** ** _3_** ** _月_** ** _24_** ** _日_** ** _( 24 Maret 2016) 07.00 AM_**

 _Hari ini adalah hari untuk siswa-siswi SMP yang telah lulus untuk mengikuti ujian seleksi masuk SMA di berbagai wilayah Jepang. Ernest sedang mampir ke rumah Erza sebelum mengikuti tes ujian masuk pada pukul 10.00 AM._

' _ **tok-tok-tok'**_ _suara pintu yang diketuk dengan ritmenya agar Ibunya tahu bahwa itu adalah Ernest._

" _Ernest, sudah satu minggu ibu tidak melihatmu. Ayo masuk...hmm..." Ibunya masih bersikap ramah kepada Ernest karena termasuk anak kesayangannya._

" _Aku sangat merindukan Ibu meski pun tidak bertemu selama satu minggu...hmm..." Ernest mencoba bersikap seperti biasa, namun dalam hatinya benar-benar sedih setelah terpisah dengan Ibunya meski pun masih bisa saling bertemu. Ernest akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di kursi ruang tamu._

" _Ernest, kau mau minum apa? Nanti Ibu buatkan untukmu...hmm..." kata Ibunya sambil pergi menuju dapur._

" _Aku mau minum teh saja Ibu..." kata Ernest dengan nada yang manja kepada Ibunya._

" _Ibu, aku juga ingin minum teh yang sama seperti Ernest. Tolong buatkan untukku" tiba-tiba Erza turun dari tangga dan menghampiri Ernest._

" _Kau saja yang bikin sendiri, kau itu bukan tamu Erza" kata Ernest dengan wajah yang cemberut karena Erza sedang merepotkan Ibunya._

" _Kau juga bukan tamu Ernest, karena kau adalah adik kembarku..." balas cemberut dari Erza._

" _Saudara kembar ya? kalau begitu aku akan" Ernest langsung melesat dekat kepada Erza dan berniat menggelitikinya._

" _ **Kyaa!**_ _...hahaha..._ _ **Ernest hentikan!...**_ _hahaha...hahaha...!" tertawa kecil dari Erza karena tidak kuat menahan gelitikan yang dilakukan oleh Ernest._

" _Aku tidak akan melepaskannya sebelum kau bergata 'Baik aku menyerah'..." Ernest masih melakukan hal tersebut kepada Erza._

" _ **Baik aku menyerah!**_ _...hahaha...hahaha..." akhirnya serangan yang dilakukan oleh Ernest dihentikan._

" _Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya...haha..." Ernest benar-benar tertawa puas setelah Erza terduduk lemas._

" _hmph...cara menggelitikmu itu seperti ingin membunuhku hari ini...dasar..." Erza menghela nafasnya dalam keadaan cemberut._

" _Ini teh untuk kalian berdua, Ibu membuat tiga cangkir karena Ibu juga ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu Ernest...hmm..." Ibunya telah datang dari dapur menuju ruang tamu dan meletakan tiga cangkir teh di atas meja ruang tamu._

" _Terima kasih Ibu!" serentak mereka berdua dengan kompak dan tawa riangnya._

" _Oh ya Ernest, bukankah hari ini kau mendaftar untuk ikut ujian masuk SMA Higashi?" tanya Ibunya sambil menikmati teh._

" _..." Ernest langsung terdiam ketika ditanya masalah ujian masuk SMA._

" _Ada apa Ernest?" tanya Erza yang sedang melihat Ernest seperti sedang murung._

" _Ayah melarangku untuk masuk SMA Higashi, mungkin Ayah masih melarangku untuk bertemu denganmu Erza. Sepertinya aku akan masuk SMA Hana karena tidak ada pilihan. Aku sendiri berbohong kepada Ayahku dengan alasan mengunjungi temanku, padahal aku berniat datang kemari untuk mengunjungi keluargaku yang terpisah ini. Aku sangat merindukan Ibu, dan aku juga sangat merindukanmu Erza" Ernest yang tadinya gembira tiba-tiba memuram._

" _Jadi begitu ternyata, kau harus sabar menghadapi Ayahmu itu Ernest. Karena saat ini Ibu tidak punya hak untuk ikut campur dalam urusan keluarga kita yang sudah terpisah. Bisa dikatakan Ibu bukanlah Ibumu lagi, tapi Ibu tetap menganggapmu sebagai anak kesayangan Ibu karena Ibu sudah melahirkan kalian berdua. Kita hanya terhalang dengan sebuah status, tapi ikatan diantara kita bertiga sangat kuat. Ibu mohon Ernest, mengertilah keadaan ini" kata Ibunya._

" _Aku mengerti Ibu, jadi jangan terlalu difikirkan...hmm...Oh ya, lalu bagaimana denganmu Erza? Bukankah kau harus bersiap-siap untuk mengikuti ujian masuk SMA Higasi? Kenapa kau masih memakai piamamu seperti itu?" tanya Ernest ketika melihat Erza yang masih dalam keadaan baru bangun tidur._

" _Aku akan tetap masuk SMA Higashi, tapi nanti di tahun angkata 2015...hmm..." Erza memutuskan untuk masuk SMA tahun depan._

" _Eh?! Kenapa malah tahun depan? Nanti kau akan jadi adik kelasku meski pun sekolah kita berbeda, apa kau sudah gila Erza?" Ernest terkejut sambil membandingkan suhu panas dahi Erza dengan dirinya._

" _Tahun ini Erza akan lebih fokus dengan pendidikan Less musiknya di Fukuoka Music Lesson Ernest,itulah keputusan Erza saat ini. Apa kau ingat? Ini tentang cita-cita Erza yang ingin dicapai 'menjadi musisi yang terkenal' Ibu mendukungnya...hmm..." kata Ibunya yang sudah menyetujui keputusan Erza._

" _Selama ini Ayah tidak peduli dengan cita-citaku ingin jadi apa, yang penting aku senang dengan cita-citaku. Tapi untuk Erza, Ayah benar-benar sangat keras kepala hingga keluarga kita jadi seperti ini" Ernest kembali termenung karena sikap Ayahnya._

" _Sudahlah Ernest, kita jangan membahas tentang Ayah. Karena itu hanya akan membuatmu sedih, begitu juga denganku yang sedang terpisah darimu. Yang penting kita bertiga masih bisa saling berhubungan. Itu saja sudah cukup, iyakan Ibu?" tanya Erza kepada Ibunya._

" _Itu benar Ernest, kau adalah anak Ibu juga. Kau bisa kesini kapan pun, karena Ibu selalu membuka lebar pintu rumah ini untukmu...hmm..." kata Ibunya._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ke SMA Hana. Karena jika terlambat aku tidak bisa mengikuti ujian itu. Sampai nanti...hmm..." Ernest langsung bergegas terbagun dari duduknya untuk pergi ke SMA Hana._

" _Ernest tunggu!" Erza menghentikan langkahnya Ernest._

" _Em? Ada apa Erza?" tanya Ernest._

" _Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu, tolong keluarkan Smartphone-mu Ernest"Erza mengirim sebuah file lagu dari Smartphone miliknya untuk dikirim._

" _Evanescance – Tourniquet ?" tanya Ernest ketika membaca judul lagu yang dikirim oleh Erza._

" _Coba kau dengarkan dan resapi makna lagu itu, jika kau tidak suka kau boleh menghapusnya..." perintah Erza._

" _..." Ernest meresapi lagu yang telah diputar oleh ketika sedang memakai Headset._

" _Lagu itu akan menjadi sebuah doa untukmu Ernest, karena sekarang ini aku tidak tahu kapan bisa melindungimu jika dalam keadaan terpisah seperti ini...hmm..." kata Erza sambil menopangkan dahinya dengan Ernest._

" _Hiks...Erza, terima kasih...hiks...hiks...lagu ini akan menjadi lagu yang sangat berharga untukku karena mendapatkannya langsung darimu, aku tidak akan menghapus lagu ini...hiks...aku menyayangimu Erza...hiks...hiks..." Ernest menangkap Erza ke dalam pelukannya setelah mendengar lagu tersebut._

" _Jaga dirimu baik-baik jika aku sedang tidak ada, Ernest...hmm..." kata Erza setelah Ernest melepaskan pelukannya._

" _Baiklah Erza, semoga kau berhasil dengan pendidikanmu di Fukuoka Music Lesson. Aku pergi dulu...dah..." Ernest langsung menghilang dari pandangan Erza karena akan pergi mengikuti ujian masuk SMA Hana._

 _Sampai sekarang Ernest masih menjalin hubungan baik dengan keluarganya yang telah terpisah. tapi untuk masalah Ayahnya, Ernest tidak tahu apakah Ayahnya masih membenci Erza atau tidak._

* * *

 **2016** **年** **12** **月** **1** **日** **( 01 Desember 2016) 04.00 PM**

Normal P.O.V

Ernest akhirnya selesai menceritakan semua tentang kehidupan yang di alami oleh keluarga Scarlet kepada Natsu.

"Waktu Erza memberikan file lagu _Evanescence – Tourniquet_ ini, sampai sekarang aku terus menyimpan dan mendengarnya...hmm..." Ernest terus memandang Smartphone dalam tampilan _List_ lagu dan terus menatap tulisan lagu yang telah diberikan oleh Erza.

"Ernest, bolehkah aku minta file lagu itu?" tanya Natsu sambil mengeluarkan Smartphone miliknya yang baru, karena Smartphone yang awal telah hancur terlindas oleh mobil lain ketika Natsu mengalami musibah.

"Em? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan lagu ini?" tanya Ernest sambil mengeluarkan Smartphone miliknya, lalu Ernest pun menggandakan file lagu tersebut untuk di kirim ke dalam Smpartphone Natsu.

"Jika aku berhasil, nanti aku beritahu..." kata Natsu setelah menerima file lagu tersebut, lalu Natsu bergegas pergi dari hadapan Ernest.

Ternyata Natsu pergi ke rumah sakit Yanagawa dan berlarian dilorong koridor rumah sakit untuk pergi menuju ke tempat dimana Erza sedang dikurung dalam ruangan penuh matras. Natsu menerobos masuk ke dalam ruang monitoring tanpa seizin Dokter yang bersangkutan.

' ** _brug'_** "hosh...hosh...Tolong buka pintu itu! Cepat!...hosh...hosh" perintah Natsu ketika menerobos masuk ke ruang monitoring dalam keadaan lelahnya.

"M-Maaf, kami berdua tidak bisa melakukannya, karena tugas kami hanya memantau nona Scarlet" kata salah satu asistentnya yang terkejut karena Natsu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang monitoring.

"Sial! Padahal mungkin caraku ini ampuh!" kata Natsu yang sedang kesal karena tidak bisa masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba Dokter yang bersangkutan masuk ke dalam ruang monitoring karena mendengar keributan.

"Dokter, tolong buka pintu itu! Aku mohon!" kata Natsu yang masih merasakan perasaan lelah.

"Kemarin-kemarin kau selalu menolong nona Scarlet dengan berbagai cara, tapi tidak membuahkan hasil. Sekarang apa yang ingin kau rencanakan?" kata Dokter yang sedikit ragu karena selama ini Natsu selalu gagal menyadarkan Erza.

"Ini caraku yang terakhir Dokter! Jika memang tidak berhasil aku tidak akan kemari lagi! Aku mohon!" Natsu terus memaksa Dokter tersebut untuk membuka pintunya.

"B-Baiklah, aku akan membukanya jika kau bilang ini caramu yang terakhir. Aku harap kau berhasil dengan caramu yang terakhir itu" Dokter itu langsung membuka pintu menuju ruang penuh matras dimana Erza sedang berada disana.

"Terima kasih Dokter" Natsu akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut dan sedang berhadapan dengan Erza yang tatapannya masih kosong.

"Lagi-lagi orang _Amnesia_ bodoh ini datang untuk menggangguku! Chh!" keadaan Erza yang sekarang bisa dibilang bertambah parah.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu dengan taruhan nyawaku sendiri, Erza" Natsu langsung melepaskan kembali ikatannya hingga Erza terbebas melakukan penindasan terhadapnya.

' ** _BRUG!'_** Erza kembali menyergap Natsu dengan tatapan kosongnya hingga Natsu terbaring ketika Erza kembali menindihnya.

"Kau tadi bilang ingin mempertaruhkan nyawamu? Baiklah aku akan mengabulkan keinginan bodohmu itu. Jangan salahkan aku jika kau mati ditanganku, Natsu _Amnesia_!" Erza mengangkat sikunya ke atas untuk ancang-ancang, itu adalah salah satu teknik perusak dalam beladiri Judo.

"..." Natsu terdiam dan terus memandang Erza dengan sangat tajam.

" **HYAAAA!"** detik-detik dari teknik perusak Judo yang sedang meluncur ke arah mata kiri Natsu. **_'Slep'_** gerakan Erza tiba-tiba berhenti ketika Natsu menancapkan Headset kepada telinganya, setelah itu Natsu memutar file lagu yang diberikan oleh Ernest dalam Smartphone miliknya yang terhubung dengan Headset. itu adalah lagu dari _Evanescence - Tourniquet._

 _ **I tried to kill my pain  
But only brought more  
(So much more)  
I lay dying  
(I lay dying) **_

"Eh?! Torniquet! Ini lagu kesukaanku dan Ernest...hmm..." Erza langsung duduk disudut ruangannya sambil mendengarkan lagu tersebut. Perubahan sikap Erza menjadi begitu drastis seperti anak kecil sambil memandangi layar Smartphone milik Natsu dan menggeser kesana kemari untuk memutar lagu tersebut secara berulang-ulang.

 _ **And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
Am I too lost?**_

"Em? Apa kau suka dengan lagu yang aku bawa itu Erza?" tanya Natsu sambil ikut duduk disampingnya.

"Diam! Kau jangan menggangguku! Aku sedang meresapi lagu ini...haha..." Erza benar-benar seperti anak kecil, namun setelah mendengarkan lagu itu "hiks...hiks..." tiba-tiba Erza malah menangis.

 _Chorus_ _ **  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation**_

"Baiklah Erza, kau boleh menyimpan Smartphone milikku untuk terus memutar lagu itu...hmph..." _**'Sepertinya cara ini pun tidak berhasil menyembuhkannya. Malah keadaannya bertambah parah hingga sikapnya beralih seperti anak kecil. Baiklah, sepertinya aku menyerah. Biarkan Dokter itu yang menangani keadaan Erza saat ini. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu harus begaimana'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang akhirnya terbangun dari duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aku ingin memutar kembali lagu ini, bagaimana caranya?" tanya Erza dalam keadaan sikap anak kecilnya sambil mengarahkan Smartphone itu kepada Natsu.

"Baiklah, aku sudah mensettingnya ke dalam mode _Reply_ , nanti lagu itu akan mengulang dengan sendirinya. Aku pergi dulu" kata Natsu setelah melakukan setting pada Smartphone, Natsu kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Erza bersama Smartphone miliknya yang ditinggalkan.

"Terima kasih...hmm..." Erza tersenyum dalam keadaan sikap anak kecilnya setelah Natsu meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Baiklah Dokter, sepertinya aku sudah menyerah dengan usahaku. Keadaan Erza yang tadinya _Self Injury_ , sekarang malah jadi _Self Children_...hmph...dasar..." Natsu langsung pergi keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan bergegas pulang kembali ke rumahnya.

" _Self Children_? Apa maksudnya?" tanya asistent yang tiba-tiba bingung karena istilah tersebut belum pernah mendengarnya.

"Mana aku tahu, aku juga tidak pernah mendengarnya" kata asistent yang satunya lagi.

"..." Dokter itu terus memantau dengan pandangan serius tentang prilaku Erza yang sekarang menjadi seperti anak kecil.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **11** **月** **7** **日** **( 07 Desember 2016) 00.00 PM**

Satu minggu kemudian setelah Natsu melakukan perjuangan untuk menyembuhkan keadaan Erza. Saat ini Natsu sedang berkumpul diruang kelas musik bersama yang lainnya. Natsu benar-benar sudah dalam keadaan menyerah.

"Eh?! Erza bertambah parah? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Loke yang terkejut mendengarkan cerita Natsu satu minggu yang lalu.

"Ini salahku karena sudah memaksa Erza untuk mendengarkan lagu pemberian dari Ernest, pada akhirnya Erza malah jadi seperti anak kecil yang sedang memainkan Smartphone. Sepertinya aku akan kehilangan Smartphone yang baru aku beli itu..." kata Natsu dengan keluhannya.

"Kebodohanmu itu malah bertambah parah ketika kau mengalami _Amnesia_ " kata Gray dengan wajahnya yang polos.

"Kau benar, gara-gara _Amnesia_ -ku ini kebodohanku bertambah 2x lipat" kata Natsu.

' ** _Eh?! Apakah aku sudah menyinggung perasaannya? Atau orang Amnesia itu selalu jujur dengan keadaannya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti'_** gumam hati Gray yang terkejut karena Natsu menerima perlakuannya begitu saja.

"Percuma kau bergumam dalam hati seperti itu Gray, aku sudah tahu dari raut wajahmu itu yang sedang terkejut...hmm..." kata Loke yang menebak apa yang difikarkan oleh Gray.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah...hmph..." kata Gray dengan keluhannya.

"Natsu, mungkin waktunya kurang tepat jika aku mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi, aku ingin kembali berteman seperti dulu denganmu. Apa kau menerima pertemananku lagi?" tanya Lucy dalam permintaannya.

"Natsu-san, Lucy benar-benar tulus untuk kembali berteman dengan Natsu-san. Jadi maafkan Lucy" kata Juvia yang ikut memohon kepada Natsu.

"Baiklah Lucy, dari pada aku harus menunggu ingatanku pulih dan kembali membencimu. Lebih baik aku memaafkanmu dari sekarang. Jika suatu saat nanti aku mengingat semuanya kembali, kau dan aku sudah dalam keadaan berteman lagi...hmm..." Natsu memberikan tangannya kepada Lucy untuk berjabat tangan.

"Terima kasih Natsu, aku senang mendengarnya. Aku janji tidak akan mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu. Karena perasaanku yang sekarang sudah direbut oleh Loke...hmm..." kata Lucy yang kembali berjabat tangan dengan Natsu untuk saling memaafkan.

' ** _Entah kenapa setelah aku memaafkan Lucy, rasa sakit hatiku ini tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Apakah permasalahnya sudah selesai?'_** gumam hati Natsu yang masih berjabat tangan dengan Lucy.

"Eh?! Loke kau sudah jadian dengan Lucy?" tanya Gray yang tiba-tiba terkejut karena ada cinta lokasi dalam kelas musiknya.

"Karena Lucy sudah mengatakannya, aku harus mengatakan apa lagi?...hmm..." kata Loke dengan sikapnya yang cool.

"Juvia juga sudah jadian dengan Gray-kun...hmm..." kata Juvia yang blak-blakan secara tidak sengaja.

"Eh?! Juvia kau-" Gray menjadi gugup dan malu hingga wajahnya merona matang.

"Kemana tampang Gray Fullbuster sok jual mahal itu? Aku mengetahuinya dari Loke..." Natsu menyudutkan pandangannya kepada Gray.

" **Aku tidak pernah menjual tampangku!"** bentak Gray yang tidak begitu mengerti tentang perkataan Natsu.

"Juvia, bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa jadian dengan Gray?" tanya Lucy yang ikut merasa senang karena tidak menyangka bahwa wanita yang bisa menaklukan hati Gray ternyata Juvia seorang.

"Karena Juvia dan Gray-kun dari awal memang sudah saling menyukai...hmm..." balas Juvia dengan alasan yang sederhana.

"Berarti tinggal Natsu yang masih bertepuk sebelah tangan dengan Erza...hmm..." Loke menyiku pinggang Natsu untuk menggodanya.

"Aku jadi bingung dengan kelas musik ini, semua anggota malah melakukan cinta lokasi. Jika Erza sebagai ketua kelas musik ada disini, apakah Erza akan marah melihat kalian berempat saling berpasangan seperti ini?" tanya Natsu yang sedikit kebingungan.

"Bukankah itu bagus, Natsu? Nanti kau juga akan mendapatkan cintamu kembali setelah mengingat semuanya, dan kau tidak akan bertepuk sebelah tangan lagi...hmm..." suara seseorang yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh mereka berlima.

"Gray, suara ini..." Loke sedang merinding.

"Sepertinya dia sudah mati..." Gray malah ketakutan.

"Aku masih hidup Gray!" suara seseorang dengan nada yang kesal.

"Juvia rasa suara itu dari arah koridor dekat kelas musik ini...hmm..." kata Juva yang merasa senang setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang masuk ke telinganya.

"Baiklah aku akan melihatnya keluar..." Natsu langsung keluar dan melihat ke arah kiri..

"Natsu, kenapa hanya diam saja disitu?" tanya Gray yang masih panik.

"Bukankah kau itu siswi di SMA Hana? Kenapa kau memakai seragam SMA Higashi seperti? Dan kenapa kau juga datang kesini?" kata Natsu yang masih terpaku ke arah sebelah kiri dan seolah-olah seperti bicara sendirian.

Mereka berempat akhirnya keluar dari ruang kelas musik dan ikut melihat ke arah sebelah kiri.

" **Erza!"** Gray dan Loke terkejut kerena melihat dan mengenal sosok Erza yang sudah sembuh dan kembali memakai seragam SMA Higashi. Erza sedang bersandar di tembok sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"E-Erza?! Aku kira dia Ernest" Natsu ikut terkejut karena dia telah menganggap Erza tidak akan sembuh secepat itu.

"hmm..." Erza kembali membinarkan senyumannya ke arah mereka berlima.

* * *

 ** _-Erza Flashback P.O.V-_**

 ** _2016_** ** _年_** ** _12_** ** _月_** ** _1_** ** _日_** ** _( 01 Desember 2016) 08.00 PM_**

 _Setelah beberapa kali memutar lagu dari Smartphone yang diberukan oleh Natsu, tanpa disadari Erza langsung tertidur di sudut ruangan matras karena ke lelahan. Lalu Erza membuka matanya dan terbangun pada jam 08.00 PM._

 ** _Em? Aku dimana?  
Kenapa aku berada disini? Apa yang telah terjadi denganku? Aku memakai daster rumah sakit..._**

 ** _Kepalaku terasa pusing...  
Eh? Smartphone siapa ini?_**

 ** _Ah?! Foto layar pengunci ini...  
Natsu...hmm..._**

" _N-nona Scarlet, waktunya anda makan malam..." kata asisten Dokter sambil membawa satu piring untuk makan malam dan segelas minuman untuk Erza._

" _Baiklah, terima kasih...hmm..." Erza langsung mengambil mengambil makan yang telah dibawakan oleh asistent tersebut, lalu Erza mulai melahap satu sendok untuk makan malamnya._

" _N-nona Scarlet, j-jangan memukulku lagi ya...heheh..." asistent itu masih ketakutan dengan wanita yang sedang ada dihadapannya._

" _Kenapa aku harus melakukan hal itu? anda tidak melakukan kesalahan padaku bukan?...hmm..." kata Erza yang masih bersantap dengan makan malamnya._

 ** _Sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu...  
Ini tentang Natsu yang mengalami Amnesia..._**

 ** _Waktu itu aku sangat terpukul karena Natsu telah melupakanku...  
Sampai-sampai jiwaku seperti ditidurkan oleh Iblis..._**

 ** _Setelah melihat Smarphone ini apakah Natsu selalu mengunjungiku?  
Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apa-apa..._**

" _Nona Scarlet, bagaimana perasaan anda?" tiba-tiba Dokter ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan dimana Erza berada._

" _Sepertinya aku mulai membaik...hmm..." jawab Erza ketika menggigit sendok disaat sedang makan malamnya.  
_

" _Aku telah menyaksikan perjuangan anak laki-laki itu yang sangat peduli terhadap anda nona. Pada saat melakukan sesuatu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, akhirnya dia berhasil membuat anda menjadi seperti anak kecil hingga anda tertidur pulas sampai anda bangun malam ini. Anda sudah benar-benar sembuh dari Self Injury yang sudah lama anda lakukan..." kata Dokter yang menjelaskan tentang apa yang terjadi ketika Erza sudah sadar._

" _Benarkah? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku ini Dokter. Aku benar-benar minta maaf jika aku merepotkan kalian semua karena keadaanku...hmm..." Erza akhirnya selesai dengan makan malamnya._

" _Itu semua sudah menjadi tugasku untuk membantu anda, nona Scarlet. Jika anda ingin pulang malam ini, anda bisa pulang sekarang. Untuk biaya pengobatan, Ibu anda sudah membayarnya. Nanti aku akan memberikan obat untuk memulihkan stamina anda" kata Dokter._

" _Baiklah Dokter, kalau begitu aku akan pulang malam ini juga. Karena ada seseorang yang sedang menungguku...hmm..." Erza akhirnya memutuskan pulang malam ini setelah sembuh dari Self Injury-nya._

 ** _Jadi selama ini kau yang telah menolongku, Natsu?  
Karena sekarang aku sudah sembuh, sekarang giliranku untuk menolongmu agar kau mengingat kembali kenangan-kenangan yang sudah kita lalui bersama..._**

 ** _Sebentar lagi aku akan datang padamu...  
Tunggu aku, Natsu..._**

 ** _Aku benar-benar mencintaimu..._**

* * *

 **2016** **年** **11** **月** **7** **日** **( 07 Desember 2016) 00.20 PM**

Normal P.O.V

"Maaf telah membuat kalian lama menungguku...hmm..." Erza akhirnya menghampiri mereka berlima.

"Apa kau sudah benar-benar sembuh Erza?" tanya Gray yang masih tidak percaya bahwa Erza telah ada dihadapannya.

"Sepertinya begitu...hmm..." kata Erza yang melirik ke arah Gray.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu...hmph..." balas Gray hingga menghela nafasnya karena merasa lega karena ketua kelas musiknya telah kembali.

"Selamat datang kembali Erza...hmm..." **_'plak'_** Loke melakukan tos dengan Erza yang sudah sembuh.

"..." Lucy hanya terdiam ketika melihat Erza yang sudah sembuh dari sakit jiwanya.

"Ada apa Lucy?" tanya Erza ketika melihat Lucy yang sedang murung.

"Ini, terimalah Erza..." Lucy menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Erza.

"Surat pengunduran diri?" Erza terkejut dengan surat pernyataan yang diserahkan oleh Lucy.

"Aku takut kau merasa tidak nyaman jika aku masih ada dikelas musik, Juvia bisa menggantikanku" kata Lucy.

"Loke kenapa kau tidak melarang Lucy?" tanya Gray.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk membujuk Lucy berkali-kali ketika dirumahku, tapi Lucy sudah memutuskannya dengan sangat matang. Aku tidak bisa memaksanya..." jawab Loke.

' ** _Swrek'_** "Lucy, aku beritahu satu hal padamu. Peraturanku dikelas musik, surat pengunduran ini bisa diterima setelah anggotanya lulus dari SMA Higashi. Maaf, surat pengunduran dirimu aku tolak...hmm..." Erza menyobek surat pengunduran diri yang telah dibuat oleh Lucy.

"T-tapi Erza, a-aku..." Lucy sedikit terkejut karena surat pengunduran dirinya disobek begitu saja oleh Erza.

"Keputusan Natsu untuk memaafkanmu adalah keputusanku juga. Jadi lupakanlah semua yang terjadi di antara kita. Ayo kita mulai dari awal lagi...hmm..." Erza membinarkan senyumannya kepada Lucy.

' ** _Grab'_** "Erza...hiks...aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa padamu...hiks...hiks...aku hanya bisa mengatakan, aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu dan juga Natsu...hiks...hiks..." Lucy langsung menangkap Erza dalam pelukannya dan menangis dihadapannya.

"Lucy sudahlah, aku memaafkanmu. Aku juga tidak bisa melepaskan orang yang pertama menolongku dikelas musik. Jasamu ini sangat besar untuk kelas musik kita, jadi kau jangan terlalu difikirkan. Karena aku juga tidak mau hubungan pertemanan kita berdua ikut hancur...hmm..." kata Erza untuk membujuk kembali Lucy sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Syukurlah, semuanya sudah kembali normal...hmm..." Juvia pun ikut senang melihat mereka kembali akrab setelah melalui banyak hal yang menimpa mereka.

"Juvia, melihat seragammu itu sepertinya kau pindah ke SMA Higashi" kata Erza yang matanya tertuju pada Juvia.

"Maaf jika Juvia tidak memberi tahu Erza-san, karena waktu itu Erza-san tidak sekolah selama satu minggu karena terus memikirkan Natsu-san. Jadi waktu itu Juvia kurang tepat untuk memberitahu hal ini...hmm..." kata Juvia.

"Apa kau mau ikut dengan kelas musik kami, Juvia?" tanya Erza untuk tawarannya kepada Juvia.

"Nanti Juvia fikirkan...hmm..." Juvia masih belum memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kelas musik.

"..." Natsu hanya tersenyum melihat Erza yang selalu ia cari-cari ketika melihat fotonya, pandangan Natsu benar-benar sedang terkagum melihat Erza yang telah sembuh dari gangguan jiwanya.

' ** _Erza Scarlet, melihatmu sudah sembuh seperti ini ternyata kau benar-benar orang yang mengagumkan. Aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat untuk mengingat kembali semuanya'_** gumam hati Natsu yang sedang tersenyum sendirian dibelakang mereka semua.

"Natsu, aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu. bolehkan?" tanya Erza ketika melirik ke arah Natsu yang sedang berada dibelakang mereka berlima.

"I-iya baiklah, Erza..." jawab Natsu dengan senang hati.

Erza dan Natsu kembali berduaan dilantai atas ruang terbuka setelah mengalami berbagai hal diantara mereka berdua. Saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada dekat dengan pagar pembatas lantai tersebut. Natsu sedang menopang dagunya sambil melihat pemandangan dari atas gedung sekolah, dan Erza sedang bersandar di pagar dekat berada disamping Natsu.

"Aku ikut senang, karena akhirnya kau benar-benar kembali dari kondisimu...hmm..." kata Natsu yang membuka pembicaraannya ketika sedang berduaan dengan Erza.

"Aku dengar, kau yang telah menolongku selama ini. Terima kasih banya, Natsu...hmm..." balas Erza dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Aku hanya melakukannya sebisaku, meski pun aku hampir menyerah dengan kondisimu itu" balas Natsu.

"Tapi kau telah berhasil menyelamatkanku, Natsu..." balas Erza.

"Oh ya Erza, apakah kita sering menghabiskan waktu berdua seperti ini?" tanya Natsu untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Jika dikatakan sering, mungkin tidak juga. Aku menamakannya **'kesempatan kita berdua'**...hmm..." Erza terus memperhatikan wajah Natsu yang masih menopang dagunya dalam keadaan _Amnesia_ , namun dalam pandanganya Natsu tetaplah Natsu yang seperti biasanya.

"..." Natsu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Erza.

"Ada apa Natsu? kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Erza yang heran melihat sikap _Amnesia_ yang dimiliki Natsu saat ini.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku ingin segera mengengingat kembali tentang kenangan kita berdua. Jika aku sedang berdua denganmu seperti ini, perasaanku benar-benar sangat nyaman. Itulah yang aku rasakan saat ini, Erza..." kata Natsu yang mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakan sekarang ini ketika berada dekat dengan Erza.

"Dengan perasaanmu yang seperti itu biasanya kau selalu memelukmu, Natsu..." Erza kembali menggoda Natsu meski pun sedang _Amnesia_.

"Eh?! Apakah kita selalu melakukan hal seperti itu? Ini benar-benar mengejutkanku..." Natsu menjadi gugup karena tidak tahu sikap Erza yang biasa ia lakukan terhadapnya.

Perlahan-lahan Erza menghampiri orang yang dirindukan olehnya dan **_'Grab'_** tanpa basa-basi Erza langsung menangkapnya seperti biasa.

"E-Erza t-tunggu, apa benar ini tidak apa-apa?! Kita sedang berada di sekolah..." **_'Apakah Self Children-nya kambuh kembali? Karena ini terlalu tiba-tiba! Tapi, jika dia di dekatku seperti ini rasanya hatiku semakin terasa nyaman. Aku ingin memilikinya jiga aku sudah sembuh dari Amnesiaku'_** gumam hati Natsu yang terus memikirkan perasaannya hingga ia pun gugup disaat sedang memeluknya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang, aku menamakannya **'Kesempatan kita berdua'**. Aku akan terus melakukan hal seperti ini sampai kau mengingatnya kembali tentang kita berdua...hmm.." jawab Erza ketika sedang bersandar dalam pelukan Natsu.

"Lalu setelah aku mengingat kembali semuanya, apa yang akan kau lakukan nantinya padaku?" tanya Natsu yang masih merasakan gugup dalam dirinya.

"Jika kau sudah mengingat semuanya, aku akan tetap seperti ini...hmm..." jawab Erza dalam perasaan hangatnya.

' ** _Eh?! Tetap saja menyeramkan meski pun sudah sembuh dari Self Injury dan Self Children yang sudah di alami oleh Erza. Apakah sekarang ini Erza sedang mengalami gangguan Self Lovely?'_** Natsu terus berguman dalam hatinya ketika Erza sedang berada dalam pelukannya benar-benar bersikap aneh, padahal Erza selalu melakukan hal tersebut seperti biasanya sebelum Natsu mengalami _Amnesia_.

"Sekarang orang _Amnesia_ itu malah menjadi cabul karena sempatan hilang ingatannya..." Gray dan yang lainnya tiba-tiba mengintip mereka berdua setelah membuka pintu menuju urang terbuka.

"Eh?! E-Erza lebih baik kita lepaskan dulu kedekatan ini. Mereka mereka sedang melihat kita" Natsu langsung salah tingkah karena malu telah dilihat oleh mereka berempat.

"Kau jangan melepaskannya Erza, nanti Natsu pergi lagi...hmm..." sambung Loke dengan godaannya.

"Jika dia ingin lepas dariku, silahkan saja kalau bisa...hmm..." **_'Sret'_** Erza mengeratkan pelukannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

" **Ghaaa! Tolong panggil Dokter!** ** _Self Lovely_** **-nya lebih parah dari** ** _Self Injury_** **!"** teriak Natsu yang langsung panik karena tubuhnya tertahan tanpa celah.

"Hmph...ketua kelas musik kita terkadang sifatnya selalu diluar dugaan" Gray menghela nafas sambil menopang dahinya setelah melihat Erza kembali seperti biasanya dengan sikap yang lain.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Gray, ketua kelas musik kita itu tetap saja seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta dengan teman kita yang bodoh itu...hmm..." kata Loke yang hanya tersenyum melihat suasana yang selalu dilakukan oleh mereka berdua.

"hmm..." Juvia dan Lucy saling memandang dengan senyuman setelah melihat keadaan normal yang selalu dilakukan oleh mereka berdua.

* * *

 **=To be Continue=**

* * *

 **Kisah Author yang sedang terbaring dirumah sakit sambil mengunggah Fic MHS 2016 untuk chapter 12. Saat ini Author sedang ditemani oleh sang Istri yang bernama Syfa Nur'aliah Scarlet XD  
**

 **"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" tanya sang Istri dari Author yang melihat suaminya dalam keadaan diperban karena luka bakar.**

 **"Aku baik-baik saja sayang...hmm..." balas Author yang tersenyum meski pun mulutnya sedang diperban, _Smile eyes_ Author masih bisa menunjukan senyuman hangatnya.**

 _ **'Oh ya, aku terbangun ketika aku dalam keadaan pakaianku terbakar karena serangan para Anonim. Tapi aku tetap semangat untuk melanjutkan beberapa chapter lagi'**_ **gumam hati Author setelah melihat ke layar Laptopnya bahwa Upload chapter 13 dalam Doc Manajer telah se** **lesai.**

 **"Apa kau masih membuat karya Fic milikmu itu sayang?...hmm..." tanya sang Istri dari Author dengan senyuman hangatnya.**

 **"Aku sedang Gambatte untuk melanjutkan Fic chapter 13, meski pun mereka sedang membenciku..." Author tidak pernah menyerah dalam perjuangannya.**

 **"Ada surat untukmu sayang, aku tidak tahu surat ini dari siapa. Bukalah..." kata sang Istri Author sambil menyerahkan beberapa surat untuk suaminya.**

 **Lalu Author membuka bebarapa surat untuk dirinya dan ternyata surat itu benar-benar mengejutkan.  
 _"Kami tahu kau sedang dirumah sakit Author! Dasar!"_ isi surat pertama. _  
"Kami hanya membakar Kakimu! Kau masih bisa mengetik Fic milikmu itu karena kau masih punya dua tangan"_ isi surat kedua. _  
"Kami ampuni dosa-dosamu untuk Fic itu! Jika chapter 13 masih suram, kami tidak akan mengampunimu!"_ isi surat ketiga. _  
_**

 ** _'Sepertinya insident ini akan terulang kembali setelah aku melakukan Post New Chapter untuk chapter 13'_ gumam hati Author sambil bercucuran air mata setelah membaca tiga surat dari para Anonim sambil melakukan _Post New Chapter_ untuk chapter 13 dari MHS 2016.  
**

 **"Sayang, sepertinya orang-orang itu menyuruhku untuk melakukan ini setelah memberikan surat-surat itu...hmm..." sang Istri Author tersenyum ramah, namun pisau tajam yang di pegang sang Istri telah ditodongkan kepada suaminya.**

 **"Ghaaaaa! tolong aku!" teriak Author dikamar rumah sakit karena panik dan ketakutan melihat sikap Istrinya yang menghanyutkan.**


	14. Christmas Eve With You

_**~Christmas Eve With You~**_

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by Indra-Fernandes  
**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Pairing : [Erza S - Natsu D], [Lucy H - L. Loke], [Gray F - Juvia L]**

 **Genre : _Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship_**

* * *

 **Summary :  
**

 _ **Malam Natal telah tiba, seluruh Dunia termasuk kawasan Jepang sedang merayakan malam tersebut. Natsu sedang sendirian pada saat malam Natal karena Ibunya pergi ke Onsen untuk berkumpul dengan keluarga besar. Karena merasa kesepian, Natsu akhirnya pergi jalan-jalan di sekitar kota Higashi hingga bertemu seseorang yang sedang diharapkan olehnya.  
**_

 _ **~Selamat Membaca~**_

* * *

 _ **~Akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 14, sungguh Author benar-benar minta maaf karena terlalu lama Update MHS 2016. Mungkin chapter 14 agak kurang bagus karena Author terburu-buru menulisnya X(~**_

* * *

 **2016** **年** **12** **月** **24** **日** **( 24 Desember 2016) 11.00 AM**

SMA Higashi akan melakukan libur musim dingin sampai akhir tahun karena mulai besok adalah Hari Natal, jadi murid SMA Higashi telah dibebaskan untuk beraktivitas apapun. Erza hari ini telah selesai mengajar para Junior kelas paduan suara untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum menyambut Hari Natal.

"Baiklah hari ini latihannya hanya setengah dari jadwal latihan dari biasanya, karena mulai besok adalah Hari Natal. Jadi kalian boleh meninggalkan ruang kelas dan kembali untuk aktivitas kalian masing-masing...hmm..." kata Erza yang telah mengakhiri bimbingannya sebagai pembina kelas paduan suara.

" **Terima kasih Senpai!"** serentak para Junior dengan yang tegas.

Akhirnya para Junior mulai meninggalkan kelas paduan suara sambil bergosip. _  
"Aku duluan ya, karena malam natal ini ada kencan dengan pacarku"  
"Wah, kau sudah punya pacar Mizuno?"  
"Iya, pacarku itu benar-benar tampan. Ini foto pacarku...hmm..."  
"Eh?! Bokis sekali! Laki-laki di foto itu ketampanannya lebih cantik darimu"_

"Senpai..." sapa dari salah satu Juniornya yang bernama Kuahara.

"Eh?! I-iya, ada apa Kuahara-kun?" tanya Erza yang selalu terkejut ketika mendengar suara Kuahara yang melengking seperti wanita.

"Karena mulai besok kelas kita diliburkan, aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat Hari Natal untuk senpai. Permisi...hmm..." Kuahara membinarkan senyumannya kepada Erza, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas paduan suara.

"Iya, selamat bersenang-senang...hmm..." Erza memaksakan senyumannya karena masih merasa merinding dengan suara laki-laki yang seperti wanita.

' ** _Pokoknya aku harus bertahan menghadapi suara laki-laki itu, karena aku akan pensiun dari kelas paduan suara setelah kelas – 3'_** gumam hati Erza dalam penderitaannya sebagai pembina paduan suara.

Natsu sedang berada di kelas musik ketika aktivitasnya sedang diliburkan. Ia mulai mengambil _Guitar tipe ESP MH-250_ yang pernah diberikan oleh Erza sebagai hadiah karena Natsu telah berhasil mengesahkan kelas musik yang dibagun oleh Erza sendiri. Semenjak Natsu telah pulih dari kecelakaannya. Natsu tidak pernah ikut latihan karena tidak yakin bahwa kemamuan _Guitar_ -nya masih ada ketika sedang mengalami _Amnesia_.

" _Guitar tipe ESP MH-250_ , ini Guitar yang sangat bagus. Tapi apakah aku bisa memainkannya?" Natsu mencoba menghubungkan _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ miliknya yang telah terangkai sebelumnya dengan sebuah kabel _Jack_ pada Guitar dan Amply yang telah dinyalakan. _**'JEG-JEEeeeng!' 'Wieeeng!'**_ Natsu memainkan teknik Guitar khas miliknya tanpa ia sadari meski pun dalam keadaan _Amnesia_.

"Eh?! Kemampuan bermain Guitar-ku ternyata benar-benar hebat!" _**'Sheaaang!'**_ Natsu mulai memainkan beberapa teknik _Fingering, Banding off,_ dan _Swiping_.

Natsu terus memainkan Guitarnya dengan wajah penuh dengan semangat dan kesenangan karena tidak tahu bahwa bakat bermain Guitarnya masih melekat pada dirinya.

"Hahaha...tadi itu benar-benar sangat hebat!" kata Natsu yang merasakan kepuasan dalam dirinya setelah memainkan Guitar miliknya.

"Dari awal kau memang sudah hebat Natsu...hmm..." Erza tiba-tiba datang ke kelas musik dan menghampiri Natsu yang sedang sendirian.

"Erza! Ma-maafkan aku karena masuk kesini tanpa sepengetahuanmu, padahal aktivitas kelas musik ini sedang diliburkan. Aku meminjam kunci kelas musik dari Lucy!" Natsu tiba-tiba panik karena ketua kelas musik tiba-tiba datang.

"Kenapa harus minta maaf? Aku tidak melarang semua anggotaku untuk memasuki kelas musik meski pun sedang libur...hmm..." Erza hanya tersenyum melihat Natsu yang sedang gugup karena kehadirannya.

"Begitu ya? Maaf aku tidak tahu, karena sampai sekarang aku masih belum mengingat apa-apa" kata Natsu.

"Oh ya Natsu, coba kau dengarkan lagu ini...hmm..." Erza menancapkan Headset pada telinga Natsu, mungkin itu salah satu terapi agar Natsu cepat mengingat semuanya.

' _ **Lagu ini...mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu, sepertinya ada seseorang yang pernah memainkan lagu ini dikamarku. Jika aku berusaha mengingatnya, bayangan orang itu masih samar-samar. Apakah itu Erza?'**_ gumam hati Natsu dalam ingatannya yang masih samar-samar ketika meresapi lagu yang sedang di dengarnya.

"Erza, aku belum memutar CD untuk lagu-lagu yang ada di kamarku. Judul lagu ini apa? Apakah aku memiliki lagu ini?" tanya Natsu setelah membayangkan hal yang samar-samar dalam fikirannya.

"Judul lagu itu _Lithium_ dari _Group Band Nirvana._ Kurt Cobain, nama sang Legenda sekaligus pelantun lagu yang kau dengar itu. Kau menjuluki dirimu sebagai titisan Kurt Cobain, karena teknik permainan _Guitar_ -mu memang sama dengannya...hmm..." Erza menjelaskan tentang jati diri Natsu.

"Aku ingin sekali mencoba menyanyikan lagu ini, tapi sayangnya Lucy dan Loke sudah pulang duluan. Hanya tinggal Gray sedang bersama Juvia di perpustakaan" keluh Natsu karena anggota kelas musiknya sedang tidak ada.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan mencoba untuk bermain _MIDI_ meski pun permainanku tidak sebagus Lucy. Tapi aku akan melakukannya agar kau tetap bisa bernyanyi lagu yang kau dengar itu...hmm..." tanpa basa-basi Erza langsung mengeluarkan _YAMAHA MOTIF XF 6_ _Keyboard_ dalam tas yang tersimpan di sudut ruangan, alat musik tersebut biasa dimainkan oleh Lucy.

' _ **Treng-Tring'**_ "Sudah lama aku tidak memainkannya setelah Lucy membelinya dariku...hmm..." wajah yang penuh kegembiraan ketika Erza memainkan salah satu alat musik selain bermain _Guitar_ -nya. Lalu Erza menghubungkannya dengan _Amply_ agar suaranya menjadi lebih keras.

"Ternyata kau bisa bermain _Keyboard_ juga Erza...hmm..." Natsu sedang terkagum dengan bakat yang dimiliki oleh Erza dalam hal musik. Sebenarnya Natsu juga tidak tahu Erza bisa memainkannya sebelum dia mengalami _Amnesia_.

"Aku diwajibkan untuk bisa memainkan _Instrument Piano_ oleh pembina kelas paduan suara sebelumnya, makanya aku membeli _Keyboard_ ini. Setelah aku cukup mahir memainkannya, lalu Lucy bergabung dengan kelas musik ketika pertama kali menjadi siswi baru SMA Higashi. Setelah kelas musik ini mulai aktif berkat bantuanmu waktu itu, Lucy terus memaksaku karena keinginannya untuk membeli _Keyboard_ milikku ini. Akhirnya aku menyerah hingga aku menjualnya kepada Lucy. Tapi itu lebih baik karena _Keyboard_ ini lebih terawat jika ditangan Lucy dibandingkan denganku, karena aku akan lebih fokus untuk merawat _Guitar_ milikku...hmm..." Erza menjelaskan masalah yang dulu-dulu kepada Natsu tentang perjalanan kelas musiknya.

"Setelah mendengarkan ceritamu tadi, sepertinya banyak hal yang terjadi dan itu terdengar menyenangkan..." Natsu sedang memasang _Microphone_ untuk dirinya yang akan menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan suasana hati yang penuh dengan semangat.

"Baiklah Natsu, aku sudah siap. Sekarang kau bisa memulai _Intro_ untuk lagu itu..." kata Erza setelah melakukan setting sebuah _MIDI_ pada _Keyboard_ yang sedang dipegang olehnya.

"Mmm...Erza, lebih baik kau ikut menyanyikan lagu ini. Ayo kita melakukan _Featuring_ " perintah Natsu dengan penuh semangat sambil memegang _Pick_ untuk sebuah petikan _Guitar_.

"Tapi, dalam lagu itu ada bait yang sedikit Vulgar. Apa tidak apa-apa aku ikut bernyanyi?" Erza sedang tersipu malu karena akan ikut menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

"Erza, kau terlalu memikirkannya. Ini hanya sebuah lagu kok...hahaha..." Natsu tertawa setelah melihat Erza yang sedang tersipu malu.

"Tunggu sebentar" Erza mengambil _Microphone_ untuk bagian _Vocalnya_ dan meletakannya di depan _Keyboard_ agar ia bisa ikut bernyanyi.

"Baiklah Natsu, aku sudah siap...hmm..." kata Erza yang sudah kembali dalam posisinya untuk bernyanyi sambil bermain _Keyboard_.

"Yosh!" _ **'Treng-treng'**_ Natsu memulai memetik _Guitar_ -nya untuk Intro lagu yang telah di dengarkan olehnya tadi.

' _ **Sudah kuduga, Amnesia yang di alami oleh Natsu sekarang ini hanya pada otak kiri yang berfungsi sebagai memory untuk menyimpan ingatan-ingatan dari lahir sampai sekarang. Sedangkan ingatan otak kanannya masih utuh, fungsi otak kanan itu sendiri untuk menyimpan ingatan sebuah refleksi dalam kemampuan dan kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukan oleh manusia pada umumnya. Dengan kata lain, kemampuan bermain Guitar yang dimiliki oleh Natsu masih utuh meski pun Natsu sedang Amnesia'**_ gumam hati Erza ketika melihat Natsu sedang memainkan _lntro_ dari lagu tersebut.

Setelah Natsu melakukan Intro, Erza menyusulnya dengan sebuah permainan _MIDI_. Hal ini pernah dilakukan oleh Lucy untuk mengiringi lagu _Bring me to life_ yang pernah dinyanyikan Erza sebelumnya. Akhirnya Natsu pun menyanyikan lagu yang telah di dengar tadi olehnya.

 _Vocal Natsu  
_ _ **I'm so happy 'cause today**_ _  
(Aku sangat bahagia, karena hari ini)  
_ _ **I've found my friends**_ _  
(Telah kutemukan kawan-kawanku)  
_ _ **They're in my head**_ _  
(Mereka ada di pikiranku)  
_ _ **I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you**_ _  
(Aku sangat jelek, tapi tak mengapa, karena begitu juga dirimu)  
_ _ **We broke our mirrors**_ _  
(Kita hancurkan cermin kita)  
_ _ **Sunday morning is everyday for all I care**_ _  
(Minggu pagi adalah tiap hari tuk semua yang kupedulikan)  
_ _ **And I'm not scared**_ _  
(Dan aku tak takut)  
_ _ **Light my candles, in a daze**_ _  
(Menyalakan lilinku, dalam kebingungan)  
_ _ **'Cause I've found god**_ _  
(Karena aku telah menemukan tuhan)_

 _ **Yeah, yeah yeah (6x)**_

Para anggota kelas paduan suara yang sedang menuruni tangga menuju Lantai – 2 kembali memutar arah menuju kelas musik untuk menyaksikan Erza bersama anggota kelas musiknya.  
 _"Bukankah Erza-senpai bilang kelas musik sedang diliburkan?"  
"Iya, tapi kenapa sekarang malah latihan?"  
"Entahlah, bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya dari jendela?"  
"Baiklah, ayo kita melihatnya. Aku ingin melihat Erza-senpai ketika sedang dikelas musiknya"_

 _Vocal Erza  
_ _ **I'm so lonely, but that's okay, I shaved my head**_ _  
(Aku sangat kesepian, tapi tak mengapa, Aku cukur rambutku)  
_ _ **And I'm not sad**_ _  
(Dan aku tak sedih)  
_ _ **And just maybe I'm to blame for all I've heard**_ _  
(Dan mungkin aku menyalahkan semua yang sudah kudengar)  
_ _ **But I'm not sure**_ _  
(Tapi aku tak yakin)  
_ _ **I'm so excited, I can't wait to meet you there**_ _  
(Aku sangat gembira, aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu di sana)  
_ _ **But I don't care**_ _  
(Tapi aku peduli)  
_ _ **I'm so horny, but that's okay**_ _  
(Aku sangat merangsang, tapi tak mengapa) -_ bait Vulgar yang dimaksud oleh Erza tadi. _  
_ _ **My will is good**_ _  
(Niatku baik)_

 _ **Yeah yeah yeah (x6)**_

Setelah menuruni tangga, para anggota kelas paduan suara akhirnya mengintip dari jendela kelas musik. Namun Erza dan Natsu menghiraukan mereka karena sedang menikmati permainan musik untuk lagu tersebut.  
 _"Eh?! Aku kira mereka sedang latiha berlima"  
"Erza-senpai memang hebat...hmm..."  
"Kalau tidak salah laki-laki itu bernama Natsu Dragneel, suara Vocalnya lumayan bagus"  
"Benar, suara Vocalnya memiliki ciri khas sendiri..."  
"Kalau suara Vocal Erza-senpai jangan ditanya lagi..."_

 _Vocal Natsu feat. Erza  
_ _ **I like it - I'm not gonna crack**_ _  
(Aku menyukainya - aku takkan retak)  
_ _ **I miss you - I'm not gonna crack**_ _  
(Aku merindukanmu - aku takkan retak)  
_ _ **I love you - I'm not gonna crack**_ _  
(Aku mencintaimu - aku takkan retak)  
_ _ **I killed you - I'm not gonna crack**_ _  
(Aku membunuhmu - aku takkan retak)_

Kembali ke sudut ruang kelas musik dimana Natsu masih menyanyikan lagu tersebut sambil bermain Guitarnya, Erza juga masih mengiri lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan oleh Natsu dengan permainan _MIDI_ -nya.

' _ **Perasaan seperti ini mengingatkanku ketika sedang berada di kamar Natsu waktu itu. Lagu inilah yang telah menyatukan hatiku dengannya untuk pertama kali. Aku sudah menyukai Natsu dari dulu meski pun waktu itu aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya. Tapi setelah mengenalnya lebih dekat dengannya, perasaanku malah semakin ingin lebih dekat lagi. Waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Jellal, perasaanku tidak sampai seperti ini. Natsu, kau adalah orang pertama yang telah membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama...hmm... '**_ gumam hati Erza yang terus memandang wajah keceriaan Natsu ketika sedang bernyanyi.

 _Vocal Natsu feat. Erza  
_ _ **I like it - I'm not gonna crack**_ _  
(Aku menyukainya - aku takkan retak)  
_ _ **I miss you - I'm not gonna crack**_ _  
(Aku merindukanmu - aku takkan retak)  
_ _ **I love you - I'm not gonna crack**_ _  
(Aku mencintaimu - aku takkan retak)  
_ _ **I killed you - I'm not gonna crack**_ _  
(Aku membunuhmu - aku takkan retak)_

Setelah Natsu selesai menyanyikan lagunya, para penonton dari kelas paduan suara akhirnya membubarkan diri.  
 _"Yah, lagunya selesai. Padahal aku ingin terus menyaksikan mereka berdua"  
"Apa yang kau fikirkan sih? Tidak mungkin Erza-senpai bermain satu hari satu malam"  
"Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu tertarik dengan permainan mereka berdua...hmph..."_

"Erza, tadi itu benar-benar hebat! Padahal hanya kita hanya berdua disini" kata Natsu sambil menyarungkan _Guitar_ -nya kembali ke dalam tas.

"hmm..." Erza hanya tersenyum ketika melihat tawa Natsu yang begitu renyah karena penuh dengan perasaan gembira, lalu Erza mengendap secara perlahan untuk menghampiri Natsu yang sedang membelakanginya.

"Oh ya Erza, aku-" Natsu mencoba mengatakan sesuatu sambil membalikan badannya _**'tap'**_ tiba-tiba Erza langsung menyatukan dahinya dengan Natsu hingga wajah keduanya menjadi begitu dekat. Erza juga menopangkan kedua tangannya di pundang Natsu secara perlahan.

"..." Erza terdiam sambil menutup matanya karena sedang menghayati perasaan yang dimilikinya terhadap Natsu.

"E-Erza, ada apa?" tanya Natsu dengan nada yang pelan ketika bibirnya benar-benar dekat dan hampir menyatu dengan bibir tipis indah yang dimiliki oleh Erza, begitu juga nafas yang dikeluarkan oleh Erza lewat hidungnya benar-benar terasa hangat di wajah Natsu.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedang merindukanmu hari ini. Mungkin caraku ini bisa memulihkan ingatanmu yang hilang itu dengan cepat...hmm..." Erza pun ikut merasakan nafas yang dikeluarkan oleh Natsu secara perlahan dan begitu hangat diwajahnya.

Setelah pergi dari perpustakaan, Gray bersama Juvia sedang berjalan dilorong koridur lantai – 2 untuk menuju kelas musik. Sebelum mereka berdua memasuki kelas musik, terdengarlah suara percakapan yang begitu mengejutkan dan mencurigakan.

" _Erza, aku sedikit kesulitan untuk melepaskan semuanya..."_ suara Natsu yang sedang kebingungan.

" _Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang melakukannya...hmm..."_ suara Erza yang begitu lembut dan pelan seperti sedang pasrah.

"M-melepaskan?!" awal percakapan itu membuat Gray terkejut untuk pertama kalinya.

"J-Juvia baru mendengar hal seperti ini. Lebih baik kita dengarkan dulu...hmm..." Juvia mencoba bersikap tenang setelah mendengar percakapan diruang kelas musik.

" _Kyaa~!"_ suara jeritan kecil Erza yang begitu singkat dan menggemaskan.

" _Apa kau tidak apa-apa Erza?"_ suara Natsu yang tiba-tiba gugup setelah mendengar suara jeritan tersebut.

" _Maaf, tadi aku terkejut ketika kedua ujungnya disentuh...hmm..."_ suara Erza yang kembali normal.

" _Rasanya benar-benar lembut ketika aku menekannya. Apakah di dalamnya ada Silicon?"_ suara Natsu yang sedang merasa penasaran.

" _Silicon? Aku rasa tidak, karena dari awal memang sudah diciptakan seperti itu...hmm..."_ suara Erza yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Natsu.

" _Aku takut nantinya akan kendur jika aku menekannya secara terus-menerus seperti ini..."_ suara Natsu yang kembali kebingungan.

" _Kau boleh menekannya berkali-kali sebanyak yang kau mau. Untuk masalah kendur, aku bisa mengencangkannya kembali...hmm..."_ suara Erza terdengar pelan dan menggoda.

"Eh?! Sebenarnya mereka berdua sedang apa sih? Kenapa percakapannya begitu Vulgar?" Gray sedang membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak untuk pertama kalinya.

"Entahlah, percakapan mereka berdua sepertinya sudah kelewat batas. Tadi ada kata 'Silicon' dan 'menekannya berkali-kali'. Apakah mungkin..." kecurigaan Juvia telah muncul.

" _Erza, bolehkah aku mengeluarkannya?"_

" _Kau boleh mengeluarkannya karena dari dulu itu memamg punyamu...hmm..."_

" _Punyaku? Sepertinya lebih panjang jika aku mengukurnya, tapi sedikit agak kusam..."_

" _Benarkah? Coba aku lihat..."_

" _Silahkan..."_

" _Permukaannya masih lembut jika aku mengusapnya. Baiklah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Ini salahku karena tidak pernah menyentuhnya, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat sibuk dengan aktivitasku..."_ suara Erza terdengar semakin menggoda ketika sedang melakukan sesuatu untuk Natsu.

" _E-Erza! Apa tidak apa-apa dilumuri minyak seperti itu?"_ suara Natsu yang sedang panik.

" _Tenang saja, lagi pula ini minyak khusus. Jika aku melumurinya maka punyamu ini akan lebih bersih dan licin setelah aku mengusapnya...hmm..."_ suara Erza yang kembali normal ketika sedang menenangkan Natsu agartidak panik.

" **Glek!"** Gray langsung menelan ludahnya karena sedang terbayang sesuatu dalam pembicaraan tersebut.

"J-jadi selama ini Erza-san selalu melakukan hal seperti itu dengan Natsu-san?" kecurigaan Juvia semakin menjadi-jadi.

" _Kau benar, permukaannya jadi lembut dan licin. Erza, bolehkan aku-?"_ cara biacaraNatsu yang terdengar lembut tiba-tiba terpotong.

" _Natsu! Kau jangan memasukannya!"_ terdengar suara Erza yang tiba-tiba panik.

"Eh?! Memasukannya? Kelakuan mereka berdua sudah benar-benar sudah kelewatan!" Gray semakin panik mendengar puncak dari percakapan dari arah ruang kelas musik.

" _Kenapa? Apa ukurannya tidak pas?"_

" _Bukan begitu! Jika kau memasukannya, nanti akan menjerit!"_ suara Erza yang masih panik.

" _Mana kita tahu jika belum di coba? Aku benar-benar penasaran dan ingin memasukannya...hahaha..."_ balas Natsu yang penuh semangat dengan tertawa khasnya.

" _N-Natsu! Tunggu! Kyaa!"_ terdengar kembali jeritan kecil yang dilontarkan oleh Erza.

"J-Juvia, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kita harus mencegah mereka berdua sebelum semua siswa-siswi mendengarnya!" Gray bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas musik.

"Benar! Sepertinya Erza-san dan Natsu-san sudah diluar kendali dan tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Tapi, kenapa malah melakukannya di kelas musik?!" Juvia mengikuti langkah Gray yang tergesa-gesa.

' _ **Brak!'**_ "Natsu!" Gray secara tiba-tiba membuka pintu kelas musik dengan keras.

"Erza-san!" sambung Juvia yang mengikuti Gray dari belakang.

"Gray! Juvia!" Erza terkejut karena kedatangan mereka berdua secara tiba-tiba.

' _ **NGIIIIIIIIING!'**_ terdengar suara jeritan yang melengking, ternyata jeritan itu adalah suara _Guitar Fender Jaguar_ milik Natsu yang telah lama rusak.

" **Ghaa!"** Gray berteriak sambil menutup telinga.

" **Kyaa!"** sambung Juvia yang ikut teriak sambil menutup telingannya.

"..." Erza hanya menutup telinganya tanpa berteriak.

" **Ghaaa! Suara lengkingannya keras sekali!"** _**'Srep'**_ Natsu langsung mencabut kabel Jack yang terhubung dengan _Guitar Fender Jaguar_ miliknya.

"Aku berusaha memberitahumu kalau _Guitar Fender Jaguar_ milikmu itu _Pick up Sensor_ -nya sudah rusak...hmph..." keluh Erza setelah membuka kembali telinganya.

"M-Maaf..." kata Natsu dengan penuh penyesalan karena tidak mendengarkan ucapan Erza sebelumnya.

"Hmph...aku kira kalian sedang apa, benar-benar membuatku kaget saja...dasar..." Gray merasa lega karena Erza dan Natsu tidak melakukan hal yang macam-macam seperti yang telah difikirkan olehnya barusan.

"Ternyata kalian berdua sedang membereskan alat musik...hmm..." perasaan curiga dari Juvia tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja dan berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman.

"Kenapa kalian berdua tidak mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah polosnya yang menyudutkan Gray.

" **Itu gara-gara percakapan kalian berdua terdengar begitu Vulgar?!"** bentak Gray yang sedang salah faham.

"Mungkin Gray-kun tadi terkejut karena mendengar kata-kata melepaskan semuanya, Silicon, menekannya berkali-kali, dan memasukkannya...hmm..." sambung Juvia dengan penjelasannya secara detail.

"Kau tidak usah memperjelas semuanya Juvia..." nada keluhan Gray kembali keluar.

"Aku sedang melepaskan rangkaian _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ milikku ini karena aku sedang tidak ingat rangkaiannya. Lalu aku menekan Pedal pada _Stomp Box Effect Guitar_ dengan kakiku, ketika aku menekannya benar-benar lembut. Lalu aku bertanya kepada Erza, apakah pada bagian Pedal ini terdapat Silicon? Hanya itu saja..." dengan santainya Natsu menjelaskan percakapan tersebut agar semua kesalahfahaman kembali lurus.

"Lalu apa maksud Erza-san tentang 'terkejut ketika kedua ujung benda ini disentuh'?" tanya Juvia dengan rasa penasarannya.

"Aku sedang mencoba memperbaiki kabel _Jack_ yang rusak ini, dan aku juga sedang mencoba melakukan test pada dua kabel merah dan biru yang tersarung dengan karet hitam. Ketika aku menghubungkannya pada _Amply_ , tiba-tiba aliran listriknya mengalir di jariku dan aku terkejut. Dengan kata lain Kabel Jack ini masih bagus...hmm..." Erza ikut menjelaskannya sambil menunjukkan dua ujung kabel tersebut kepada Juvia.

"Bisa tidak sih kalian berdua sebelumnya melakukan percakapan dengan kata-kata yang jelas? Kami jadi salah faham tahu..." Gray sedikit kesal setelah mendengar semua penjelasan mereka berdua.

"Kami berdua sedang berbicara secara langsung, kenapa harus memperjelas semuanya? Dasar bodoh..." cara bicara Natsu sedikit menggerutu sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah..." balas Gray yang mendongkol karena tidak bisa membalas ucapan Natsu.

"hmm..." Juvia hanya tersenyum setelah mendengarkan penjelasan mereka berdua yang akhirnya melegakan perasaannya.

 **03.00 PM**

Suasana di kelas 2 – 3, mereka para siswa-siswi yang kebagian tugas piket telah selesai membersihkan seluru isi ruang kelasnya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Begitu juga Erza sedang memakai Jaket musim dingin sambil merapihkan buku-buku catatan dan memasukannya ke dalam tas.

"Erza, ayo kita pulang bersama-sama..." ajak dari salah satu teman wanita sekelasnya yang sedang berada di depat pintu kelas.

"Makino, tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya aku kehilangan sesuatu" Erza sedikit panik ketika isi dalam tasnya ada sesuatu yang hilang.

"Em? Apa yang kau cari Erza?" tanya Makino ketika menghampiri Erza yang sedang memeriksa kembali isi tasnya.

"Buku _Diary_ -ku" bisik Erza ke telinga Makino.

"Eh?! Kalau ditemukan orang lain itu bisa gawat Erza, nanti masalah pribadimu bisa tersebar!" balas Makino yang ikut panik.

"Erza, salah satu adik kelas yang bernama Natsu Dragneel datang kemari mencarimu..." kata teman laki-laki yang sekelas dengan Erza ketika masuk kembali ke ruang kelasnya.

"Natsu..." Erza langsung pergi ke keluar kelas.

"Natsu, ada apa mencariku?" tanya Erza setelah menghampirinya.

"Ini, ambilah...aku menemukan buku _Diary_ milikmu yang tergeletak begitu saja di tangga. Untung saja aku yang menemukannya..." Natsu menyerahkan buku _Diary_ -nya kepada Erza.

"Eh?! Apa kau membaca buku _Diary_ -ku Natsu?" tanya Erza yang sedikit merona diwajahnya.

"Sedikit, hanya saja isi buku itu terlalu banyak namaku..." jawab Natsu yang mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain karena sedang GR.

"Shhht! Natsu jangan keras-keras!" balas Erza yang sedikit salah tingkah dihadapan semua teman sekelasnya yang masih melakukan piket.

Yang sedang melakukan piket di kelas 2 – 3 mulai menggosipkan mereka berdua.  
 _"Genji, kau harus sabar dengan cintamu yang bertepuk sebelah tangan itu..."_  
 _"Iya benar, ternyata Erza itu lebih tertarik dengan Natsu Dragneel"  
"Aku fikir, jika ingin mendapatkan seorang Erza Scarlet itu harus operasi plastik"_

" **Hey! Itu hak Erza untuk memilih seseorang yang disukainya!"** bentak teman Erza yang bernama Makino kepada semua laki-laki yang ada dikelas.

" **Tapi itu tidak adil!"** serentak semua laki-laki membentak Makino.

"Suasana kelas 2 – 3 tidak ada bedanya dengan kelas 1 – 5" Natsu sedang memperhatikan tingkah laku semua laki-laki yang berada di kelas 2 – 3.

"Menurutku itu normal...hmm..." balas Erza yang sedang memakhlumi keadaan kelas 2 – 3.

"Baiklah Erza, aku duluan ya. Sampai nanti..." Natsu mulai melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi dari kelas 2 – 3.

"Dragneel tunggu!" teman Erza yang bernama Makino menghampiri Erza dan menghentikan Natsu.

"Hah? Ada apa?" tanya Natsu ketika menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Erza, lebih baik kau pulang bersama Dragneel...hmm..." perintah Makino yang menuntun tangannya dengan paksa hingga Erza menggandeng tangan Natsu.

"Eh?!" Natsu terkejut gara-gara kelakuan teman Erza yang bernama Makino.

"T-tunggu Makino, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Erza disaat dalam kegugupannya karena sudah terlanjur bergandengan tangan dengan Natsu dihadapan semua orang.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kalian segera pulang sana! Aku bisa pulang bersama yang lainnya..." Makino mendorong punggungnya hingga mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan bersama ketika Erza sedang menggandeng tangan Natsu.

"Eeeh...! Temanmu yang satu itu benar-benar seenaknya!" terdengar suara keluhan Natsu yang sudah berjalan jauh bersama Erza.

"Lebih baik kita segera pulang...hmm..." balas Erza yang masih masih menggandeng tangan Natsu.

Mereka berdua saat ini sedang melangkahkan kakinya dijalan dekat pinggir sungai yang membeku akibat musim dingin yang bersalju. Jalan yang selalu Erza lewati adalah jalan menuju Halte Bis untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya, kebetulan jalan itu satu arah dengan rumah Natsu.

' _ **Setiap aku melewati rute ini, kepalaku terasa sakit. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, bayanganku benar-benar samar. Dalam bayanganku yang samar ini seperti ada seorang wanita yang sedang terancam oleh tiga orang laki-laki, kemudian aku menyelamatkannya...'**_ gumam hati Natsu disaat sedang menyentuh kepalanya yang terasa sakit ketika membayangkan hal tersebut.

"Natsu, apa kau sedang sakit?" tanya Erza sambil menyentuh kepalanya Natsu.

"Sedikit, mungkin gara-gara pengaruh musim dingin...hmm..." Natsu sedang menutupi keadaannya dengan senyuman.

"..." Erza terus memperhatikan keadaan Natsu yang sedang banyak keringat dingin diwajahnya.

' _ **Apakah mungkin Natsu mengingat kejadian yang pernah aku alami di tempat ini? Melihat reaksinya itu seperti sedang ketakutan'**_ gumam hati Erza yang sedang khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu saat ini.

"Erza, hari ini aku akan mengantarmu ke Halte Bis..." kata Natsu yang sedang mengalihkan topik pembicaraan karena tidak ingin membuat Erza khawatir.

"Tapi, melihat keadaanmu..." Erza masih khawatir dengan keadaan Natsu saat ini.

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pergi..." ajak Natsu sambil menggenggam salah satu tangannya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sudah sampai dan duduk berdua di kursi Halte Bis untuk menunggu jadwal pemberangkatan menuju Hotsuyama. Beberapa saat kemudian, Bis menuju Hotsuyama telah tiba dan Erza mulai terbangun dan berpamitan kepada Natsu.

"Baiklah Natsu, aku pulang dulu..." Erza masih di depan pintu Bis ketika sedang berpamitan dengan Natsu.

"Iya, hati-hati pulangnya Erza..." balas Natsu hingga pintu Bis itu menutup senyuman Erza yang terakhir kepadanya.

"..." Erza melambaikan tangannya kepada Natsu dibalik kaca pintu Bis, akhirnya Bis menuju Hotsuyama pun melaju hingga menghilang dari hadapan Natsu.

Natsu pun akhirnya berjalan kaki hingga sampai di depan rumahnya, pada saat itu Ibunya Natsu sedang berada diluar rumah sambil membawa tas koper.

"Ibu mau pergi kemana?" tanya Natsu ketika menghampiri Ibunya.

"Maaf, Ibu lupa mengatakannya padamu. Ibu akan pergi ke Onsen untuk bertemu keluarga besar Ibu, apa kau mau ikut Natsu?" ajak Ibu Natsu sambil menjinjing kopernya.

"Ibu, ini terlalu mendadak..." keluh Natsu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa menyusul Ibu kapan pun kau mau, ini alamat keluarga Ibu yang ada di Onsen...hmm..." Ibunya telah memberikan selembar alamat keluarga kepada Natsu.

"Baiklah, nanti akan aku usahakan untuk menyusul Ibu..." balas Natsu sambil menerima selembar alamat keluarga Ibunya.

"Kalau begitu Ibu harus segera pergi, jika tidak Ibu akan terlambat naik kereta...hmm..." Ibunya langsung bergegas pergi dari hadapan Natsu.

 **06.30 PM**

Malam hari dirumah kecil keluarga Dragneel disaat Natsu mencoba mengerjakan sesuatu seperti membersihkan seluruh isi rumahnya, namun seluruh isi ruangan di dalam rumahnya telah bersih dan rapih sebelum Ibunya berangkat ke Onsen. Natsu akhirnya menyalakan televisi karena merasa bosan dirumah sendirian.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

 _ **Rasanya sepi juga jika Ibu sedang tidak ada dirumah...  
Aku mencoba memutar semua Channel acara TV, tapi tidak ada acara yang menarik...**_

 _ **Semuanya sedang menyiarkan acara penyambutan Hari Natal...  
Baiklah, sepertinya malam ini aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar di sekitar kota Higashi...**_

Natsu mengambil Jaketnya dan bergegas mengunci pintu depan rumah untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

 _ **Ini lebih baik dari pada aku mengurung diri dirumahku sendiri...  
Jika aku melihat disekitarku, semuanya sedang menghiasi rumahnya masing-masing untuk menyambut Hari Natal esok...**_

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh, Natsu akhirnya telah sampai di taman dekat alun-alun kota.

 _ **Disini aku malah terlihat seperti orang bodoh...  
Aku melihat mereka yang ada disekitarku sedang melakukan kencan, sedangkan aku sendiri malah keluyuran sendirian seperti ini...**_

 _ **Ya sudahlah, aku pergi saja...  
Pemandangan disini benar-benar menyebalkan...**_

Natsu kembali berjalan meninggalkan taman kota Higashi. Setelah lama Natsu berkeliling disekitar kota, secara tidak sengaja Natsu telah sampai di tempat dimana ia selalu berdiam diri dekat pagar sambil melihat pemandangan kota yang berada dibawah.

 _ **Rasanya tempat ini terasa tidak asing bagiku...  
Apakah sebelumnya aku selalu berdiam diri di tempat seperti ini?**_

 _ **Pemandangan disini benar-benar sangat Indah karena suasana malam Natal...  
Tapi, rasanya ada yang kurang jika hanya aku saja yang berada disini...**_

 _ **Andai saja Erza sedang bersamaku...**_

' _ **kring-kring-kring'**_ Suara panggilan masuk ke Smartphone miliknya.

 _ **Eh?! Erza meneleponku...  
Baiklah, setidaknya aku punya teman berbicara disaat aku sedang sendirian seperti ini...**_

' _ **nit'**_ "Disini Natsu Dragneel, ada apa Erza...?" tanya Natsu ketika sedang mengangkat teleponnya.

" _Natsu, malam ini kau sedang apa?"_ suara Erza ketika Natsu mengangkat panggilannya.

"Aku hanya sedang berkeliaran di sekitar kota Higashi karena aku merasa bosan di rumah..." Natsu selalu jujur dengan perkataannya.

" _Apa kau sedang merasa kesepian, Natsu?"_ tanya Erza dengan nada bicara yang lemah lembut.

"I-iya, Ibuku sedang tidak ada dirumah karena pergi ke Onsen untuk menemui keluarga besar. Saat ini aku sedang sendirian dan tidak ada siapa-siapa dirumahku..." jawab Natsu yang sedang menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini.

" _Natsu, kita sudahi dulu pembicaraannya. Ada seorang laki-laki yang ingin aku temui, dah..."_ _ **'nit'**_ Erza langsung menutup panggilannya.

 _ **Eeeh?! Menyebalkan...  
Memang siapa laki-laki itu hingga Erza mengabaikanku seperti ini?**_

 _ **Pada akhirnya perasaanku malah kembali kesepian...**_

' _ **plek'**_ ada seseorang yang sedang menutup mata Natsu dengan tangannya dari belakang.

 _ **Akh! Aku sedang melihat pemandangan...  
Kenapa kedua mataku malah ditutup?**_

 _ **Tapi, kedua tangan yang sedang menutup mataku ini sepertinya seorang wanita...  
Aku tidak tahu siapa wanita ini...**_

"Meski pun kau seorang wanita, kau jangan melakukan hal seperti ini kepada laki-laki yang kau tidak kenal. Karena itu bisa membahayakan dirimu..." kata Natsu yang masih tertutup matanya.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa laki-laki yang sedang aku tutupi matanya ini begitu sangat baik padaku?...hmm..." balas seseorang yang masih menutupi kedua mata Natsu dengan tangannya dari belakang.

 _ **Su-suara ini...  
Jangan-jangan...**_

"Erza, apa itu kau?" Natsu benar-benar sedang mengharapkan bahwa yang dibelakangnya itu adalah Erza karena sedang merindukannya.

"Iya, ini aku..." Erza melepas kedua tangannya dan Natsu menoleh kebelakang.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan datang kemari?" tanya Natsu sambil menunjukan raut wajahnya yang sedang rindu dengan kehadirannya.

"Aku juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama ketika sedang meneleponmu, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku ingin kemari hingga aku menemukanmu dan menutup teleponku...hmm..."

Mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat sambil melihat pemandangan kota yang dipenuhi suasana malam Nata yang begitu indah.

 _ **Seperti yang aku harapkan...  
Sekarang Erza sedang bersamaku malam Natal ini...**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar merindukan kehadirannya...**_

Normal P.O.V

"Erza, bagaimana kalau kau ikut ke rumahku?" tanya Natsu ketika sedang memandang wajah cantiknya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa? Ibumu sedang tidak ada dirumah..." jawab Natsu.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mencoba menghubungi Ibuku..." _**'nit-nit-nit'**_ Natsu mengambil Smartphone miliknya dari dalam saku dan menelepon Ibunya.

"Natsu, coba _Loud Speaker_ -kan Smartphone-mu. Mungkin aku bisa ikut bicara dengan Ibumu..." perintah Erza ketika Natsu sedang menyentuh layar Smartphone miliknya.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar..." Natsu menggeser layar Smartphone-nya dalam mode _Loud Speaker._

"..." Natsu sedang menunggu jawaban dari Ibunya.

' _Disini Natsumi Dragneel, ada apa Natsu?"_ akhirnya Ibunya menerima panggilan dari Natsu.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku mengajar Erza kerumah kita? Sekarang Erza ada bersamaku di sekitar kota Higashi..." kata Natsu yang sedang memberitahu Ibunya.

" _Erza? Maksudmu Erza Scarlet?"_

"Eh?! Ibu mengenal Erza?" Natsu sedikit terkejut karena Ibunya mengenal Erza.

" _Ibu sangat menyukai gadis itu. Ketika kau masih mengalami koma di Rumah Sakit, dia selalu menjagamu sampai-sampai dia tidak sekolah selama satu minggu hingga kau sadar kembali. Setelah itu Ibu tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya"_

"Apa Ibu ingin bicara dengan Erza?"

" _Iya, Ibu ingin bicara dengannya...hmm..."_

"I-iya, disini Erza Scarlet..." sambung Erza yang sedang berbicara dekat dengan Smartphone.

" _Scarlet, bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"Aku sehat-sehat saja nyonya...hmm..." Erza mencoba bersikap biasa meski pun sedikit gugup.

" _Oh ya, aku sangat berterima kasih padamu karena telah merawat Natsu dengan baik ketika masih mengalami koma di Rumah Sakit. Semoga Tuhan memberkatimu nak. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu Erza? Karena kau sudah aku anggap sebagai anakku sendiri...hmm..."_

"I-iya, tentu saja nyonya. Aku sangat senang jika anda ingin memanggil nama kecilku..."

" _Kalau begitu kau juga jangan memanggilku nyonya, panggil saja 'Ibu'..."_

"Eh?! A-aku...Baiklah, Ibu...M-maaf aku sedikit canggung..." Erza merasa canggung ketika memanggilnya 'Ibu'.

" _Kau tidak usah sungkan padaku...hmm..."_ kata Ibunya Natsu yang mencoba menenangkan Erza.

"Kalau begitu, apa Ibu mengijinkan Erza untuk datang ke rumah kita?" sambung Natsu yang sedang berbicara kembali dengan Ibunya.

" _Tentu saja, Ibu sangat senang jika Erza mau berkunjung ke rumah kita. Andai saja Ibu ada dirumah, Ibu sangat ingin berbinca-bincang dengannya...hmm..."_

"Hmm..." Erza akhirnya tersenyum setelah Ibunya mengijinkan untuk datang ke rumah keluarga Dragneel.

" _Oh ya Natsu, apa kau sedang berpacaran dengan Erza?"_ pertanyaan dari Ibunya Natsu benar-benar spontan.

"Glek!" Natsu tidak bisa bicara sama sekali setelah menelan ludahnya karena terkejut.

" _Natsu, kenapa kau diam saja?"_ tanya kembali Ibunya ketika Natsu masih terdiam.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa Ibu...hahaha..." Natsu mencoba bersikap santai kembali meski pun sedikit merasa malu.

" _Ibu mengerti perasaanmu Natsu, karena Ibu juga pernah mengalami masa mudia seusia denganmu. Perasaan sedang jatuh cinta itu tidak bisa dibohongi, Ibu pernah merasakannya ketika sedang jatuh cinta dengan Ayahmu dulu...hmm..."_ Ibunya Natsu terdengar sedang bernostalgia.

' _ **Benar-benar seorang Ibu yang sangat pengertian, perasaannya yang hangat benar-benar seperti Ibuku sendiri...hmm...'**_ gumam hati Erza sambil tersenyum sendirian disaat sedang mendengarkan suara Ibunya Natsu yang benar-benar sangat ramah.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, Ibu sudahi dulu pembicaraannya karena Ibu masih berada di dalam Kereta. Semoga kalian bersenang-senang malam ini. Selamat malam"_ _ **'nit'**_ akhirnya Ibunya Natsu mengakhiri pembicaraannya.

"Ibuku sudah mengijinkannya, ayo kita pergi ke rumahku..." ajak Natsu sambil menggandeng salah satu tangannya

"Iya, baiklah..." sambut Erza yang menerimanya dengan senang hati ketika Natsu menggenggam tangannya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua mulai meninggalkan tempat yang biasa Natsu selalu berdiam diri untuk pergi menuju ke rumah keluarga Dragnel.

 **07.30 PM**

Suasana malam Natal untuk Lucy yang sedang menghiasi rumah kontrakannya dengan suasana Natal.

 **Lucy P.O.V**

 _ **Aku jadi teringat dengan Ibuku...  
Sewaktu kecil, aku selalu membantunya untuk menghiasi pohon cemara untuk Hari Natal...**_

 _ **Dan sekarang Ibuku sudah tidak ada...  
Waktu aku masih berumur 10 tahun, Ibuku mengalami kangker otak hingga masuk rumah sakit...**_

 _ **Pada saat Ibuku melakukan sebuah Oprasi, kemungkinan berhasilnya hanya 10 %...  
Aku menangis dan berdoa kepada Tuhan agar Ibuku bisa melewati sebuah Operasi yang kemungkinan berhasilnya 10% itu...**_

 _ **Tapi, takdir berkata lain...  
Setelah Operasinya selesai, Dokter pun akhirnya keluar untuk menyampaikan kabar buruk tentang Ibuku...**_

 _ **Aku mengintip dibalik pintu ruang Operasi yang sedikit terbuka...  
Perlahan salah satu asistent Dokter yang terlibat melakukan Operasi telah menutup Ibuku yang sudah menutup matanya dengan sebuah selimut...**_

"Hiks..." Lucy akhirnya bersedih karena telah mengenang almarhum Ibunya.

' _ **tok-tok-tok'**_ suara pintu rumah kontrakan kecil Lucy yang sedang diketuk.

"Hiks..." Lucy menghapus air matanya dan _**'clek'**_ membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat malam Lucy...hmm..." ternyata kekasihnya telah mampir kerumahnya dan masuk sambil membawa kantong plastik yang berisi beberapa bahan makanan untuk dimasak.

"Loke, bukankah kau sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan sampinganmu untuk mendekor hiasan Natal?" tanya Lucy yang sedang merasa heran.

"Aku telah menyelesaikan semuanya lebih awal karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu denganmu. Oh ya Lucy, apa kau sudah makan malam. Kebetulan aku sudah belanja cukup banyak untuk makan malam kita berdua..." jawab Loke sambil tersenyum kepada kekasihnya.

 _ **Setelah Loke menjadi pacarku...  
Sikapnya benar-benar banyak berubah...**_

 _ **Aku hampir tidak pernah melihat Loke yang selalu melakukan rayuan bodohnya terhadap wanita lain...**_

"Luucy..." Loke melambaikan tangannya tepat diwajah Lucy yang sedang melamun.

"Eh?! Maaf...hahaha..." Lucy merasa malu dan salah tingkah dihadapan Loke.

"Bolehkan aku meminjam dapurmu? Aku ingin memasak makan malam yang spesial untukmu...hmm..." kata Loke dengan perasaan senangnya.

"Baiklah, dapurnya ada dibelakang. Jika kau butuh bantuanku panggil saja aku...hmm..." balas Lucy yang membinarkan senyumannya kepada Loke.

"Biar aku saja yang memasak untukmu Lucy, bukankah kau sedang sibuk menghiasi pohon Natal kecilmu itu..." Loke akhirnya pergi menuju dapur untuk memasak.

 _ **Sikap Loke yang sekarang benar-benar membuatku semakin jatuh cinta padanya...**_

"Baiklah, nanti aku akan menyusul ke dapur jika sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku..." Lucy melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya untuk menghias pohon Natal.

Loke sedang memegang pisau dapur dan mulai memotong beberapa sayuran untuk hidangan makan malamnya, Lucy melihat Loke yang sedang memasak karena kebetulan posisi dapur yang tanpa pintu itu berada dekat dengan ruangan Lucy yang masih menghiasi pohon Natal kecilnya.

 _ **Kira-kira Loke sedang sedang memasak apa?  
Karena baru pertama kalinya aku melihat Loke bisa memasak...**_

' _ **Jiusss!'**_ Loke sedikit melakukan atraksi untuk menyalakan api besar diatas wajan ketika sedang memasak tumisan.

" **Kyaa! Jangan membakar rumahku!"** bentak Lucy yang benar-benar kaget karena tiba-tiba ada api besar yang muncul.

"Siapa yang ingin membakar rumahmu? Aku melakukan hal ini agar tumisanya cepat matang...hmph..." keluh Loke setelah terkejut oleh Lucy yang berteriak keras kepadanya.

 _ **Melihat wajah keluhannya tadi, sepertinya Loke marah padaku...  
Aku tadi benar-benar terkejut ketika ada api besar yang tiba-tiba menghempas ke atas, jadi wajar saja kalau aku marah karena aku takut rumahku akan terbakar...**_

"Loke, aku sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanku. Sekarang aku bisa ikut membantumu memasak bolehkan?" tanya Lucy yang mencoba membujuknya.

"..." Loke terdiam dengan wajah yang serius ketika sedang memasak.

"Loke...apa kau marah padaku?" tanya Lucy dengan nada bicaranya yang melemas.

"Eh?! Lucy...maaf tadi aku terlalu serius memotong daging sapi karena bagian terpenting untuk memasak Kare adalah menghilangkan serat-serat dari daging sapi itu sendiri...hehehe..." Loke tersedar dari keseriusannya dan melirik ke arah Lucy.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka kau pandai memasak..." Lucy sedang terkagum melihat Loke yang memotong beberapa buah apel karena salah satu resep dari Kari itu sendiri, lalu memasukan beberapa sayuran ke dalam panci yang berisi air yang sudah mendidih.

"Jika suatu saat nanti aku memiliki Istri yang sedang hamil, aku tidak ingin merepotkannya. Makanya aku ingin sekali membantu wanita yang akan menjadi Istriku nanti..." kata Loke dengan alasannya.

 _ **Loke, kau ini masih SMA kelas – 1...  
Tapi kau sudah memikirkan tentang masa depan...**_

 _ **Jika orang lain yang mendengarnya mungkin Loke akan terlihat bodoh...  
Tapi menurutku, Loke itu benar-benar mengagumkan...**_

"Begitu ya? Lalu untuk kriteria Istrimu nantinya, kau ingin memiliki Istri yang bagaimana?" tanya Lucy dengan pembicaraannya yang sedikit basa-basi.

"Jika aku mengatakannya sekarang, malah akan terlihat seperti sedang menggombal..." Loke telah selesai memasukan semua bahan Kare ke dalam panci dan menutupnya, hanya tinggal menunggu Kare itu matang.

"..." Lucy terdiam beberapa saat karena masih memperhatikan sikap Loke yang benar-benar sudah berubah.

"Em? Lucy, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Loke ketika melirik ke arah Lucy yang sedikit serius memperhatikan dirinya.

"Loke...Setelah kau jadian denganku, kenapa kau merubah sedikit sikapmu dari yang biasanya?" tanya Lucy.

"Setelah mengalami banyak hal diantara kau dan Natsu, aku benar-benar sangat takut karena baru pertama kali melihat sisi wanita yang hampir tidak peduli dengan harga dirinya. Dan itu semuat terjadi padamu Lucy, aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu meski pun waktu itu hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman..." Loke berbicara sangat tulus dengan perasaannya.

 _ **Loke, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa...  
Kau mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri disaat aku sedang menyukai Natsu waktu itu...**_

 _ **Aku bisa merasakan perasaan Loke waktu itu benar-benar sakit karena aku sendiri mengalaminya...**_

 _ **Aku pernah jatuh cinta kepada Natsu yang sedang mencintai Erza...  
Dan waktu itu aku tidak tahu kalau Loke juga berada dalam posisi yang sama sepertiku...**_

 _ **Dengan perasaan sakit hatinya, Loke masih tetap mendukungku dengan senyuman dari belakang...**_

 _ **Loke, maafkan aku...**_

"hiks...hwaaaa!" akhirnya Lucy menangis dihadapan Loke.

"L-Lucy, kenapa kau menangis?" Loke terkejut dan menangkan Lucy ke dalam pelukannya.

"Loke, maafkan aku jika selama ini aku selalu menyakiti hatimu...hiks..." kata Lucy yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Lucy, sudahlah...yang penting semuanya sudah berlalu. Lebih baik kita berdua menjalani hubungan kita yang sekarang..." Loke terus membujuk Lucy yang sedang menangis dalam pelukannya.

"hiks..." Lucy perlahan mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Loke disaat wajahnya masih dibasahi air matanya.

"..." Loke ikut mendekatkan bibirnya kepada Lucy.

' _ **cup'**_ akhirnya bibir mereka berdua telah bersatu kembali dan saling mengikat lidah satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

 _ **Loke, kau boleh memiliki diriku seutuhnya...  
Karena sekarang, aku sangat mencintaimu...**_

' _ **Siiishhh'**_ akhirnya Kare yang telah dimasak oleh Loke telah matang.

"Eh?! Kita melakukannya terlalu lama, tanpa terasa Kare pun sudah matang...hmm..." Loke tersenyum karena gembira dan bahagia.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyiapkan piring-piring dan nasi untuk makan malam kita berdua...hmm..." Lucy bergegas mengambil beberapa peralatan makan dan nasi sambil meletakannya diatas Kotatsu (meja lesehan khas Jepang).

"Baiklah, aku akan menyajikan hidanganku...hmm..." Loke sendiri sedang menuangkan hidangan tumisan dan Kare yang telah dimasak olehnya ke dalam wadah yang cukup besar, lalu Loke ikut meletakan hidangannya diatas Kotatsu setelah Lucy selesai menyiapkan semuanya.

"Lucy, pertama-tama kau coba dulu tumisan andalanku..." Loke menuangkan hidangan tumisannya ke dalam piring kecil dan memberikannya kepada Lucy.

"Sugoii! Meski pun hanya tumisan, tapi terlihat mewah...hmm..." Lucy mulai mencicipinya dengan sumpit.

"Bagimana?" tanya Loke yang meminta pendapat Lucy tentang masakannya.

"Hmm...enak sekali, bumbunya benar-benar pas!" Lucy langsung merona setelah mencicipi tumisan yang dimasak oleh Loke.

 _ **Loke tadi mengatakan tentang tentang seorang Istri yang akan mendampingi hidupnya...  
Baiklah, aku akan berusaha yang terbaik agar suatu saat nanti Loke mau menikah denganku...**_

 _ **Tapi, rasanya benar-benar aneh jika memikirkan hal seperti ini sekarang...  
Karena kita berdua masih SMA...hmm...**_

 **08.00 PM**

Rumah kecil keluarga Dragneel, Erza yang sedang bersama Natsu telah sampai di depan rumah. Natsu mulai mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu utama rumahnya.

"Erza, silahkan masuk..." ajak Natsu yang mengijinkan Erza masuk setelah membuka pintunya.

"Permisi..." Erza akhirnya memasuki rumah Natsu yang langsung terhubung dengan ruang tamu. Erza akhirnya duduk di karpet yang ada meja Kotatsu karena ruang tamunya lesehan.

"Erza, tunggu disini sebentar..." Natsu memasuki dapur dan berniat menyediakan makan malam untuk dua orang.

"..." tak lama kemudian, Natsu kembali menghampiri Erza tanpa membawa apa-apa dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Natsu, ada apa?" tanya Erza ketika melihat wajah Natsu yang sedang kebingungan.

"Bagaimana ya mengatakannya? Mungkin Ibuku lupa membuatkan makan malam karena waktu Ibuku pergi terlihat seperti sedang tergesa-gesa. Bagaimana kalau kita berdua mencari Kedai dan makan malam disana?" sebenarnya Natsu kurang ahli dalam hal memasak.

"Kau sudah melihat isi lemari es?" tanya Erza.

"Iya, bahan-bahannya cukup lengkap. Hanya saja, aku kurang pandai dalam hal memasak..."

"Kalau begitu, kita bisa menghemat uang saku untuk makan malam...hmm..." Erza bergegas pergi ke dapur.

"Eh?! Maksudmu...kau bisa masak Erza?" tanya Natsu yang ikut ke dapur.

"Aku kan seorang wanita..." Erza cemberut karena Natsu seperti sedang meragukannya.

"Maksudku...tidak semua wanita itu bisa memasak..." Natsu sedang malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi salah satunya, karena bagiku bisa memasak itu sangat penting...hmm..." Erza akhrinya memakai celemek dan mengikat rambut panjangnya agar terasa leluasa.

"Dengan gaya rambutmu yang poninya menyamping sambil di ikat seperti itu, jadi terlihat mirip Azumi...hahaha..." Natsu sedang terinspirasi dengan salah satu film Samurai Jepang.

"Benarkah?" Erza menyentuh kedua pipinya karena sedang GR.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan membantumu agar lebih cepat..." kata Natsu sambil melipat kedua tangan kemeja hitamnya.

"Kalau begitu, bantu aku memotong beberapa sayuran ini..." Erza akhirnya meletakan beberapa sayuran di meja makan yang berada di dapur setelah mengambilnya dari lemari es.

"Yosh! Serahkan semuanya padaku!" dengan penuh semangat Natsu memotong beberapa sayuran itu dengan cepat.

' _ **Tadi aku sedikit khawatir, ternyata Natsu bisa melakukannya dengan sangat baik. Aku jadi terbantu...hmm...'**_ gumam hati Erza ketika melihat Natsu melakukan sesuai dengan perintahnya. Erza sendiri sedang memotong dua kepal dagin sapi mentah, lalu menyiapkan satu buah panci untuk mendidihkan air.

"Erza, sebenarnya kita akan masak apa malam ini?" tanya Natsu ketika Erza sedang mendidihkan air dalam panci yang ada di atas kompor.

"Waktu aku melihat isi lemari es, sepertinya Ibumu berniat membuat Sukiyaki untuk makan malammu. Sayangnya Ibumu belum sempat membuatkannya sebelum Ibumu pergi ke Onsen, jadi biar aku saja yang menggantikan tugas Ibumu itu...hmm..." jawab Erza sambil menutup pancinya agar air yang direbus cepat mendidih.

' _ **Benar-benar wanita yang sangat peka, bahkan aku sendiri sebagai anaknya tidak tahu kalau Ibuku akan masak apa nantinya...'**_ gumam hati Natsu yang sedang terkagum dengan Erza yang selalu peka terhadap sekitarnya.

"Oh ya Natsu, apa kau suka makan tumisan Pare" tanya Erza ketika mengambil satu buah Pare besar dari dalam lemari es.

"Aku suka masakan apapun asalkan itu bisa dimakan, tapi Pare itu akan terasa pahit jika tidak bisa memasaknya..."

"Baiklah, aku akan memberi tahu cara menghilangkan sedikit rasa pahit dari Pare ini..." Erza memotong Pare menjadi dua bagian, lalu membuang bijinya dan membersihkan selaput putih yang berada di bagian dalamnya. Setelah itu direndam ke dalam air garam dan melakukan beberapa tekanan pada Pare itu sendiri.

"Jadi begitu caranya agar kadar kepahitan dalam Pare itu berkurang..." Natsu mulai mengerti ketika Erza memperaktekannya.

"Jika sudah selesai merendamnya, kita bisa Pare ini..." Erza langsung mempotong Pare itu ke dalam bentuk yang cukup tipis.

"Oh ya Erza, aku ingin mengambil beberapa gambarmu yang sedang memasak. Bolehkan?" Natsu menjauhkan beberapa langkah dari hadapan Erza dan mengambil _Smartphone_ miliknya yang ada di dalam saku.

"Em? Tidak biasanya kau melakukan itu padaku. Jadi aku harus memulai dari mana?" tanya Erza ketika Natsu ingin mengimbil gambarnya.

"Coba kau letakan sebuah Apel di telapak tanganmu sambil bergaya seperti model..." kata Natsu dengan senyuman lebarnya yang khas karena Natsu sedang tertarik dengan penamilan Erza ketika sedang memasak.

"Seperti ini..hmm..." Erza melakukan pose seperti dikatakan oleh Natsu dengan begitu anggun sambil membinarkan senyumannya.

' _ **Ckrek'**_ pose pertama, Erza sedang berdiri sambil menyimpan buah Apel ditelapak tangan kanannya dengan gaya seperti model ketika Natsu mengambil gambarnya.

' _ **Ckrek'**_ pose kedua, Erza seperti sedang berfikir ketika meletakan telunjuknya dibawah dagu seolah-olah sedang berguman dalam hatinya. _'_ _ **Kira-kira malam ini masak apa ya?'**_ _._

' _Ckrek'_ pose ketiga, Erza membinarkan senyumannya seolah-olah sedang berkata _"Sayang, akhirnya kau pulang juga. Aku sedang memasak makan malam yang spesial untukmu...hmm..."_ ketika sedang menyambut seorang suami setelah pulang bekerja.

' _ **Ckrek-Ckrek'**_ "Kau benar-benar sangat cantik dan lucu dengan pose-posemu yang seperti itu...haha..." Natsu terus mengambil beberapa sudut gambar untuk Erza yang sedang memasak tumisan Pare, lalu Erza memasukan daging sapi mentah dan beberapa sayuran yang sudah di potong ke dalam panci setelah airnya sudah mendidih.

"Hmm...sekarang pose apa lagi yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya Erza setelah menutup panci yang berisi masakan Sukiyaki.

"Baiklah, untuk selanjutnya aku ingin mengambil gambar untuk kita berdua" Natsu akhirnya mendekati Erza.

"Berdua? Baiklah, tunggu sebentar..." Erza langsung melepaskan celemek dan melepaska ikat rambutnya hingga kembali berpenampilan seperti semula, lalu Natsu bersiap-siap untuk mengambil gambarnya ketika sedang berduaan.

"Eh?! Gara-gara ukuran tinggi badan kita sama, aku malah terlihat pendek..." Natsu terkejut ketika melihat ke arah kamera mode _Selfie-_ nya _._ Erza terlihat lebih tingga dari pada Natsu jika dalam kamera, padahal Natsu sedikit lebih tinggi beberapa mili dari pada Erza sendiri.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan duduk di kursi meja makan dan kau berdiri dibelakangku sambil mencondongkan tubuhmu. Bagaimana?" saran dari Erza yang begitu cemerlang untuk menutupi kekurangan Natsu. Erza pun akhirnya duduk dikursi meja makan.

"Benar juga, kenapa tidak terfikir olehku?" Natsu akhirnya mengambil pose seperti yang dikatakan oleh Erza tadi. Tangan kiri Natsu sedang bertopang dibagian pundak kiri Erza sambil menyatukan pipinya hingga mereka berdua sangat dekat disaat kamera mode _Selfie_ telah siap menghitung waktu mundur untuk mengambil bebara gambar mereka berdua.

' _ **Ckrek-Ckrek'**_ hasil gambar mereka berdua yang telah tertangkap oleh kamera _Smartphon_ e benar-benar sangat cocok dan serasi ketika Natsu sedang tersenyum lebar dengan tawa khas miliknya yang begitu manis dan Erza tersenyum dengan _Smile eyes_ miliknya yang begitu cantik ketika sedang berada dekat dengan Natsu.

"hmm..." mereka berdua saling memandang dan tersenyum setelah melihat hasil gambarnya.

"Baiklah, Sepertinya Sukiyaki dan tumisan Parenya sudah matang..." Erza bergegas mengangkat panci yang berisi Sukiyaki dan meletakannya dimeja makan, lalu menuangkan tumisan Pare ke dalam piring yang cukup besar dan meletakannya dimeja makan juga.

"Aku akan menyiapkan yang lainnya..." Natsu mengambil dua buah mangkuk, piring, dan dua pasang sumpit dan meletakannya dimeja makan, lalu membawa _Rice Cooker_ kecil dan meletakannya di meja makan juga.

"Sebelum makan malam, lebih baik kita berdoa dulu..." perintah Erza sambil memejamkan matanya dan mulai berdoa sebelum makan.

"Baiklah...hmm..." Natsu mengikuti perintahnya.

"Erza, aku ingin mencicipinya..." Natsu sedang menyumpit sehelai potongan tumisan Pare dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" tanya Erza untuk meminta pendapatnya.

" **おいしい です**! (Enak sekali!) kau benar-benar pandai memasak Erza..." puji Natsu setelah mencicipi tumisan Pare yang telah dimasakan olehnya.

"Hmm..." Erza tersenyum sambil menuangkan nasi ke dalam mangkuknya dan mengambil tumisan Pare yang telah dimasak oleh dirinya, dan Erza pun memulai untuk makan malamnya.

' _ **Lucu sekali melihat ekspresi wajah Natsu yang sedang makan, wajah Jepangnya terlihat polos seperti anak kecil'**_ gumam hati Erza ketika menyantap makan malamnya sambil memperhatikan wajah Natsu yang sedang makan malam.

"Wah! Sukiyaki ini rasanya nomor satu!...hahaaha..." kata Natsu yang kemudian menyumpit sehelai daging Sukiyaki panas yang berada dalam panci.

"Mpf...uhuk...uhuk..." Natsu akhirnya tersendak setelah menampung banyak makanan dimulutnya hingga nyaris tidak bisa bernafas.

"Are?! Natsu, kalau makan itu pelan-pelan. Jangan rakus seperti itu...hmph...dasar..." Erza bergegas menuangkan air putih ke dalam gelas dan memberikannya kepada Natsu.

"Fumph...tadi aku kira akan mati..." kata Natsu yang merasakan lega ditenggorannya setelah minum air putih yang telah diberikan oleh Erza tadi.

"Natsu Dragneel tidak akan mati jika Erza Scarlet masih hidup...hmm..." Erza mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata indahnya disaat sedang makan malam bersama Natsu.

"Ah?!" Natsu sedang tersipu malu karena mendengar kata-kata indah yang dilontarkan oleh Erza tadi.

Mereka berdua sedang terdiam karena sedang melakukan makan malam. Disaat Natsu sedang menunduk untuk makan malamnya, Erza kembali menatap Natsu dengan senyuman. Begitu juga dengan Natsu ikut melakukan hal yang sama ketika Erza sedang menunduk untuk makan malamnya. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua telah selesai dengan makan malamnya.

"Erza, terima kasih..." kata Natsu yang membuka pembicarannya setelah makan malam.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Erza.

"Karena kau telah membuatkan makan malam untukku..." jawab Natsu.

' _ **Celaka! Kenapa aku sekarang menjadi gugup seperti ini?'**_ gumam hati Natsu disaat mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Natsu, ada apa?" tanya Erza yang sedang heran melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Tidak ada...baiklah, mungkin kau merasa lelah setelah memasak untukku. Jadi biar aku saja yang mencuci semuanya..." Natsu terbangun dari duduknya sambil membawa peralatan makan yang kotor ke tempat pencucian.

Natsu sedang mencuci piring kotornya yang terakhir, lalu Natsu menyimpan semuanya ke dalam rak piring. Erza sedang menggenggam Smartphone miliknya sambil mengirim pesan kepada seseorang.

"Erza, hari sudah semakin gelap. Jika kau ingin pulang aku akan mengantarmu..." kata Natsu yang mencoba bersikap normal kepadanya.

"Bolehkah aku menginap dirumahmu?" tanya Erza yang niatnya begitu tiba-tiba.

"Eh?! Menginap dirumahku? Tapi, nanti Ibumu khawatir Erza..." jawab Natsu yang tiba-tiba terkejut.

"Aku sudah mengirim pesan kepada Ibuku, lihatlah..." Erza menunjukan isi pesan masuk dari Ibunya.

Isi pesan dari Ibunya Erza yang bernama Nazuna Scarlet.  
 _2016_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _24_ _日_ _–_ _09.30 PM  
Ibu kira kau sedang dimana...  
Ternyata kau sedang berada dirumah Dragneel..._

 _Baiklah, Ibu mengizinkanmu karena hari sudah mulai gelap...  
Ibu lebih khawatir jika kau pulang larut malam sendirian..._

"Baiklah jika Ibumu sudah mengijinkannya, kau bisa tidur di kama Ibuku. Jika kau ingin berendam, kamar mandinya ada dibelakang..." Natsu menunjukan letak kamar mandinya yang berada di ujung lorong, letak pintu kamar mandinya tidak berada jauh dengan tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Terima kasih...hmm..." Erza merasa senang setelah Natsu mengijinkannya untuk menginap.

"Oh ya Erza, sepertinya besok pagi aku juga akan pergi ke Onsen. Aku merasa tidak enak jika aku tidak berkunjung ke rumah keluarga besar Ibuku. Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu di Hari Natal besok..." kata Natsu yang sedang merasa sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa bersama Erza untuk sementara.

"Aku mengerti Natsu, berkunjung ke rumah keluarga besar itu lebih penting. Besok pagi aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke Stasiun sebelum pulang kerumah..." Erza selalu pengertian jika ada sesuatu yang lebih penting dari pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kamar dulu untuk mengemasi pakaianku..." Natsu sedikit bersikap dingin.

"..." pandangan Erza yang memahami sikap dingin yang dimiliki Natsu.

 **09.35 PM**

Dalam keadaan gelap, Natsu sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menatap ke arah jendela dimana saat ini sedang turun salju setelah ia mengemasi pakaiannya ke dalam tas. Sedangkan Erza saat ini masih berendam dikamar mandinya.

 **Natsu P.O.V**

"hiks...hiks..." Natsu sedang menangis sendirian secara perlahan karena sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang membuat dirinya merasa sedih.

" **Ghaaaa!"** _**'Bruk!'**_ Natsu benar-benar sangat kesal dengan dirinya sendiri hingga melempar sebuah buku ke arah pintu kamar.

 _ **Kapan semua ini akan berakhir?!  
Aku sudah muak dengan ingatanku yang masih Amnesia!**_

 _ **Kenapa aku malah mencintai Erza dalam keadaan Amnesia seperti ini?**_

 _ **Jika aku mengatakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya...  
Aku takut Erza beranggapan bahwa aku sedang mengambil kesempatan yang lain...**_

 _ **Padahal perasaanku terhadap Erza sangat tulus...  
Aku terlalu lama memendam perasaanku yang sudah mulai diambang batas hingga membuat diriku tersiksa seperti ini... **_

' _ **tok-tok-tok'**_ "Natsu, apa yang terjadi?! Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Erza sedang mengetuk pintu kamarnya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, ternyata Erza telah mendengar apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Natsu di dalam kamarnya.

 _ **Gawat! Sekarang Erza malah di depan pintu kamarku...  
Apa yang harus aku lakukan?**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar tidak menutupi wajahku yang sedang menangis seperti ini meski pun aku menghapus air matakuS...**_

"Erza, biarkan aku sendiri...hiks..." terdengar suara Natsu yang sedikit sendu ketika berada dibalik pintu kamarnya.

"Aku bilang buka pintu kamarmu!" balas Erza dengan nada yang sedikit tegas ketika Natsu sedang mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau melihatku dalam keadaan seperti ini!" balas Natsu yang masih kesal dengan dirinya.

"Natsu, aku mohon buka pintunya..." Erza melembutkan nada bicaranya karena tidak ingin ada pertengkaran dengan Natsu.

 _ **Jika Erza sedang memohon seperti itu padaku...  
Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya menghadapinya...**_

 _ **Baiklah, mau bagaimana lagi?  
Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa darinya...**_

' _ **clek'**_ akhirnya Natsu membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat wajah orang yang sedang difikirkan olehnya.

 _ **Sepertinya Erza baru keluar dari kamar mandi...  
Rambut panjang berwarna merah yang terurai basah itu membuat dirinya semakin bertambah cantik...**_

"Natsu, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Erza yang semakin khawatir jika Natsu sedang menangis dihadapannya. Erza akhirnya memasuki kamar Natsu sambil menutup pintunya kembali.

"..." Natsu masih terdiam karena malu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

 _ **Aku sangat ingin mengutarakan perasaanku yang sebenarnya...  
**_

"Erza, kenapa kau membiarkan rambutmu basah seperti itu? Nanti kau masuk angin..." Natsu mencoba bersikap seperti biasa dan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Maaf, tadi aku sangat kaget ketika kau berteriak dan membanting sesuatu. Lalu aku datang kemari hingga lupa mengeringkan rambutku...hmm..." jawab Erza yang ikut mengalihkan pembicaraan, namun perkataannya masih mengacu pada permasalahan Natsu.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Natsu langsung mengelurkan handuknya yang berada dalam lemari pakaian, lalu Natsu membantu mengeringkan rambut Erza yang sedang terurai basah itu.

"Natsu, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri..." Erza mencoba mencegahnya, namun Natsu terus mengusapnya dengan handuk hingga kadar air pada rambut merah yang dimiliki oleh Erza mulai berkurang.

"Anggap saja ini ucapan rasa terima kasihku karena kau sudah membuatkan makan malam untukku..." kata Natsu yang telah selesai mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kalau begiu, bolehkah aku tidur berdua denganmu? Anggap saja ini ucapan rasa terima kasihku karena kau sudah membantu mengeringkan rambutku...hmm..." balas Erza dalam permintaannya begitu tiba-tiba.

 _ **Eh?! Tidur denganku? Alasan berterima kasihnya tidak masuk akal...  
Bukankah aku sudah menyediakan kamar Ibuku untuknya agar bisa istirahat disana?**_

"E-Erza, nanti kau tidak bisa tidur karena suhu kamarku sangat dingin..." Natsu mencoba mengatakan alasan yang lain.

"Sedingin apapun cuaca musim dingin di daerah Fukuoka tidak sedingin di daerah Hiroshima..." balas Erza yang kembali membalikan kata-kata Natsu.

 _ **Eeeh?! Menyebalkan...  
Erza benar-benar pandai memutar balikan kata-katanya jika aku sedang mengatakan alasan lain...**_

 _ **Jika aku mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya...  
Erza pasti akan mengalah dengan kata-kataku... **_

"Baiklah aku menyerah, kau boleh tidur bersamaku di kamar ini karena tempat tidurnya cukup lebar untuk kita berdua...hmph..." Natsu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dalam posisi terbaring karena sudah tidak bisa menyangkal kata-kata Erza yang terakhir.

"Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar ucapan khas **'Baiklah aku menyerah'** dengan nada yang melemas seperti itu...hm...hm..." Erza ikut merebahkan tubuhnya dalam posisi menyamping hingga wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Natsu yang sedang mencoba memejamkan matanya. Karena merasa dingin Erza menutup tubuhnya dengan sebuah selimut bersama Natsu.

"Benarkah? Aku baru menyadarinya..." kata Natsu yang mencoba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

 _ **Perasaan bimbangku hilang begitu saja jika Erza sedang bersamaku seperti ini...  
Itulah kenapa aku sangat mencintainya...**_

 _ **Pertama kali terbangun, aku memang tidak ingat apa-apa dan melihat Erza pun hanya sekilas ketika aku masih berada di rumah sakit...  
Setelah aku pulang ke rumah, lalu aku menemukan wajahnya dalam sebuah foto Group Band...**_

 _ **Ketika aku memandang wajahnya di dalam foto, hatiku langsung tersentuh...  
Setelah aku menemuinya secara langsung, tiba-tiba aku langsung jatuh cinta padanya begitu saja...**_

 _ **Aku berfikir ini hanya masalah hatiku yang memiliki perasaan terhadap Erza dan tidak ada hubungannya dalam ingatanku yang hilang ini...  
Tapi, perasaan ini malah semakin menyatu dalam ingatanku yang hilang ini sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menahan cintaku terhadap dirinya...**_

"Em? Natsu, kenapa kau menutup wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Erza ketika Natsu tiba-tiba menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal.

"Maaf, wajahku ini kurang tampan..." kata Natsu yang mencoba berbohong dan mengatakan hal yang lain disaat wajahnya masih tertutup dengan bantal.

"Kalau itu aku sudah tahu..." balas Erza dalam pandangan jujurnya.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu jangan melihat wajahku..." balas Natsu yang sedang merajuk.

"Kau bilang wajahmu kurang tampan, lalu kenapa Lucy menyukaimu waktu itu? Padahal wajah Loke lebih tampan darimu..." tanya Erza yang sedang membujuk Natsu.

"Mungkin cara Lucy menyukai seseorang bukan dilihat dari ketampanannya..." kata Natsu yang menilai kepribadian Lucy.

"Natsu, ini bukan masalah cara Lucy menyukai seseorang. Tapi ini tentang perasaan wanita terhadap seorang laki-laki yang disukainya. Jika Lucy pernah menyukaimu, apa lagi aku yang selalu bersamamu sampai sekarang...hmm..." Erza sedang menjelaskan tentang naluri seorang wanita yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"hmm..." senyuman Natsu yang penuh maksud ketika satu tangannya melakukan sesuatu di dalam selimutnya.

" **Kyaa~!"** jeritan kecil Erza yang sangat manis, ternyata Natsu mencubit bagian pinggangnya.

"Eh?! Aku tidak menyangka jeritan kecilmu itu benar-benar Kawaii..." kata Natsu yang terkejut karena cara Erza berbicara dengan suara _Alto_ -nya bertolak belakang dengan jeritannya yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Menjebalkan, sakit tahu!" wajah Erza tiba-tiba menjadi cemberut karena sedang merajuk.

"Sepertinya ini tidak akan sakit..." kedua tangan Natsu langsung menggelitik tubuhnya ketika masih tertutup oleh selimut.

"N-Natsu! T-tunggu! Kyahahahaha! Natsu hentikan, tubuhku benar-benar peka jika kau melakukan iniiiiii! Hahahaha...! Aku mohon hentikaaaan! Kyahahaha!" dengan tawa kecilnya Erza benar-benar tidak tahan merasakan kegelian dalam tubuhnya.

"hahaha...hahaha..." Natsu masih tertawa puas disaat kedua gelitikan tangannya berpindah kesana kemari.

"Are?!" tawa Erza tiba-tiba terhenti bagitu saja karena Natsu telah melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Em? Sepertinya kau sudah bisa menahan rasa gelimu itu" kata Natsu yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena tangannya tertutup selimut, ditambah lagi Natsu kurang pekak terhadap apa yang sedang disentuh olehnya.

"N-Natsu, tanganmu itu terlalu lama menyentuhnya..." balas Erza yang wajahnya sedang merona.

"Menyentuh?" Natsu langsung mengintip ke dalam selimut karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

" **Shimattaaa!** M-maaf! Aku tidak sengaja!" Natsu langsung melepaskan tangannya setelah cukup lama menyentuh bagian tersebut, Natsu melentangkan posisi tubuhnya hingga pandangannya kembali tertuju ke atas langit-langit.

 _ **Gawat! Aku menyentuh salah satunya disaat Erza sedang tidak memakai Bra...  
Pantas saja bagian itu terasa lembut dan begitu kencang ketika aku meremasnya dengan jariku...**_

 _ **Aku tidak tahu karena keadaan kamarku sedang gelap, dan lagi kedua tanganku berada dalam selimut...**_

 _ **Dengan kata lain, tadi itu hanya kecelakaan...  
Apa Erza akan marah padaku?**_

"J-jika kau ingin menampar wajahku silahkan lakukan..." Natsu mulai pastrah dan menyerahkan salah satu pipinya sambil menutup mata karena sudah siap menerima tamparan dari Erza.

 _ **Baiklah, aku sudah siap!**_

' _ **Plek'**_ "Hmm..." tamparan yang begitu lembut dari Erza sambil tersenyum.

 _ **Eh?! Kenapa tamparannya lembut sekali?  
Padahal aku sudah mempersiapkan mentalku untuk sebuah tamparan keras...**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti...  
Baiklah, setidaknya aku sedang berada dalam posisi yang aman untuk saat ini...**_

"Aku kira kau akan marah padaku Erza..." kata Natsu yang perasaannya sedikit lega dalam penyesalannya.

"..." mereka berdua terdiam beberapa saat untuk menenangkan fikiran dan melupakan kejadian yang tadi.

"Natsu..." Erza langsung menjadi sedikit memuram setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa?" tanya Natsu yang kembali menatap wajahnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sedikit memelas.

"hiks..." tiba-tiba pula Erza menjatuhkan air matanya hingga menetes di bantal yang sedang dipakai olehnya.

"Erza?! Kenapa kau menangis? apa gara-gara perbuatanku tadi? Kalau begitu aku benar-benar minta maaf..." tanya Natsu yang tiba-tiba panik setelah Erza meneteskan air matanya.

"Natsu, jika kau bertanya kenapa aku menangis? Karena aku benar-benar menginginkanmu..hiks...hiks..." kata Erza yang masih menangis pelan karena perasaannya terhadap Natsu sudah bisa ditahan.

"Erza, aku-" kata Natsu yang sedang merasakan bimbang di dalam hatinya ketika sedang ingin berasalan tentang _Amnesia_ , namun Erza memotong pembicaraannnya.

"Aku tidak peduli kau sedang _Amnesia_ atau pun tidak, karena yang aku inginkan hanyalah kau selalu berada di dekatku. Jika kau terus membiarkanku seperti ini lama-lama perasaanku padamu akan berubah. Apa kau mau hal itu terjadi?...hiks...hiks..." Erza meletakan lengan kiri diatas matanya yang sedang menangis, perasaannya terhadap Natsu sudah di ambang batas.

 _ **Tidak! Aku mohon kau jangan berkata seperti itu padaku Erza...  
Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu...**_

 **00.00 AM**

Jam 12 malam telah tiba untuk Hari Natal, akhirnya Natsu mulai bertindak secara perlahan karena perasaannya terhadap Erza.

 _ **Baiklah, aku harus menyampaikan perasaanku sekarang...  
Jika tidak, aku hanya akan kehilangan Erza...**_

"Erza, selamat ulang tahun..." perlahan Natsu mengangkat bagian lengan kiri Erza yang sedang menutup kedua matanya karena menangis.

"Dari mana kau tahu hari ulang tahunku?..." Erza masih menutup matanya disaat wajah Natsu perlahan mendekati wajahnya, Erza sedang merasakan hembusan nafas Natsu yang begitu hangat diwajahnya.

"Ketika aku membaca halaman awal buku Diary milikmu, aku menemukan tanggal lahirmu..." Natsu melanjutkan kembali untuk mendekati bibirnya.

' _ **cup'**_ akhirnya kedua bibir itu telah kembali bersatu dan saling mengikat lidah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Mereka mereka berdua kali ini melakukannya dengan sangat lama.

 _ **Sepertinya aku pernah mengingat kejadian seperti ini, tapi kapan?**_

"..." Natsu terus berfikir keras hingga mengerutkan alisnya dalam beberapa saat untuk mengingat hal yang ia maksud.

 _ **Ah?! Aku telah mengingatnya!  
Halte Bis Asukara! Itu adalah tempat dimana aku dan Erza saling menyatukan bibir untuk pertama kalinya dalam keadaan basah kuyup karena hujan...**_

 _ **Aku benar-benar sangat yakin dengan ingatanku yang satu ini...**_

"Erza! Aku pernah mengingat hal yang seperti ini denganmu! Tapi, untuk yang lainnya aku masih belum ingat..." Natsu terbangun hingga kembali duduk diatas tempat tidurnya karena sangat gembira setelah ingatannya kembali meski pun hanya sebagian.

"Benarkah?" Erza ikut terbangun hingga duduk saling berhadapan dengan Natsu.

"Iya...Setelah aku mengingatnya, sekarang aku benar-benar sangat yakin bahwa kau adalah Erza Scarlet milikku...hiks..." Natsu benar-benar sangat bersyukur hingga air matanya keluar karena merasa bahagia.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Aku sudah terlalu lama menunggumu..." Erza sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaannya kepada Natsu.

"Kau benar, mungkin aku terlalu lama membuang-buang waktu untuk perasaanku padamu. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau dan aku adalah sepasang kekasih..." akhirnya Natsu menyatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya.

"Kalau begitu perlakukanlah aku sebagai kekasihmu sekarang juga..." Erza sedang terbaring pasrah dihadapan Natsu yang sudah menjadi kekasihnya.

' _ **cup'**_ dengan sangat lembut, Natsu kembali menyatukan bibirnya dalam waktu yang lebih lama dari yang sebelumnya.

 _ **Erza, tetaplah seperti ini bersamaku...  
Jika bisa, kau dan aku tetap bersama selamanya...**_

 **02.00 PM**

Normal P.O.V

"Erza, sepertinya aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lepas dari tanganku. Setelah aku mengingat sebagian kenangan kita, aku ingin mengatakan **あいしてる** (Aku mencintaimu)" akhirnya Natsu mengungkapkan cintanya dengan bahasa Jepang yang formal dan baku.

" _Ich Liebe Auch_..." Erza sedang berbicara Bahasa asing.

"Haah?! **エイご** (Bahasa English) yang kau ucapkan terdengar payah..." Natsu tidak tahu dengan bahasa Asing itu.

"Itu Bahasa Jerman..." Erza sedikit jengkel disaat Natsu kembali ke dalam kebodohannya.

"Oh...hahaha...maaf, aku tidak tahu karena pengucapannya benar-benar aneh. Jadi apa arti dari _Ich Liebe Auch_ itu?" Natsu merasa malu setelah Erza memberitahunya, lalu Natsu menanyakan arti kata-kata itu karena ingin tahu.

" **わたし も あいしてる** (Aku juga mencintaimu)...hmm..." Erza mengartikannya ke dalam Bahasa Jepang yang formal.

"Sungguh...?" Natsu sedang merasa girang setelah Erza mengartikan kata-katanya.

"Hmm..." Erza menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi, malam ini Erza Scarlet yang terkenal paling cantik dan pandai di SMA Higashi telah menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih dengan orang bodoh seperti Natsu Dragneel..." kata Natsu yang sedang merendahkan dirinya sendiri disaat sedang terbaring sambil mentup matanya karena merasa lelah.

"Sepertinya Erza Scarlet yang sekarang tidak bisa hidup tanpa Natsu Dragneel...hmm..." balas Erza dengan kata-katanya yang sedikit gombal.

Mereka berdua telah menghabiskan waktu malamnya untuk saling mengungkapkan perasaannya masing-masing sampai akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur karena kelelahan.

 _Author hanya ingin mengingatkan, jangan sembarangan mengucapkan Aishiteru jika bertemu dengan orang Jepang asli. Karena kata Aishiteru itu untuk hubungan yang lebih dalam dan serius sampai menjelang pernikahan bagi orang Jepang sendiri._ _Jika hubungannya hanya main-main, lebih baik memakai kata Suki da (Aku suka padamu) atau Daisuki da (Aku sangat suka padamu). Artinya sama, yang membedakan hanya maknanya saja._

 _Pengalaman Author yang tidak pernah terlupakan ketika masih jadi Kenshusei di Jepang. Author pernah dekat dengan seorang wanita Jepang hingga saling suka. Ketika Author mengungkapkan perasaan dengan kata Aishiteru, Author langsung di introgasi tentang masalah pernikahan dan masa depan yang akan dijalani selanjutnya bersama wanita Jepang itu. Author benar-benar terkejut waktu itu dan terus berusaha menjelaskannya meski pun ujung-ujungnya malah jadi bertengkar, tapi wanita Jepang itu akhirnya mengerti karena Author orang Indonesia yang tidak tahu apa-apa. XD_

* * *

 **2016** **年** **12** **月** **25** **日** **( 25 Desember 2016) 11.00 AM**

Hari ini adalah Hari Natal dimana semua orang sedang bersiap-siap untuk merayakannya sampai menjelang Tahun Baru. Natsu yang tadinya akan berangkat pagi-pagi malah kesiangan dalam keadaan lesu dan matanya yang berkantung setelah sampai di Stasiun untuk menunggu kereta, begitu juga dengan Erza yang sedang menemaninya dalam keadaan yang sama seperti Natsu.

"Erza, kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku?" kata Natsu dengan nada keluhannya yang melemas ketika menggendong sebuah tas besarnya sambil duduk disamping Erza.

"M-Maafkan aku, karena Alarm _Smartphone_ -ku berbunyi pada jam 10.00 AM. Itu adalah Alarm dimana aku akan mengajar di kelas paduan suara. Aku tidak pernah mengatur alarm untuk pagi karena Ibuku yang selalu membangunkanku..." balas Erza dalam keadaan yang sama seperti Natsu.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau menyatukan bibir terlalu lama itu bisa menyebabkan kesiangan seperti ini..." keluh Natsu sambil membahas kejadian semalam bersama Erza.

"Maaf, ini salahku karena terlalu Agresif hingga melakukannya sampai jam 03.00 AM. Tapi, bukankah kau sendiri yang mulai duluan untuk melakukannya hingga mempengaruhi fikiranku?" balas tanya Erza yang ikut membahas kejadian semalam dalam keadaan masih lesu.

"Sudahlah jangan membahasnya, yang penting kita sudah menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih. Aku tidak mau hubungan kita berdua putus begitu saja hanya gara-gara bertengkar karena kesiangan hari ini...hmph..." kata Natsu yang menjadi _Bad Mood_ disaat dirinya sedang lesu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan hubungan kita berdua putus begitu saja, karena kau itu sangat susah untuk aku dapatkan meski pun aku beru pertama kali menjalin hubungan sepasang kekasih..." padangan Erza tiba-tiba serius karena perkataan Natsu.

' _ **Gejeg!-Gejeg!-Ckieet!'**_ akhirnya kereta dengan arah tujuan Onsen pun telah datang.

" **Selamat datang di Stasiun Hataka! Harap kepada penumpang yang telah sampai tujuan segera meninggalkan kereta karena sebentar lagi kereta dengan arah tujuan Onsen akan segera berangkat! Terima kasih!"** suara penjaga Loby yang ada di Stasiun Hataka.

"Natsu, Kereta akan segera berangkat. Kau harus hati-hati menjaga barang bawaanmu, dan juga jaga dirimu baik-baik...hmm..." kata Erza sambil merapihkan kerah kemeja hitam yang sedang dipakai oleh Natsu.

"Aku tidak tahu kapan aku pulang, apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian sampai menjelang akhir tahun tanpa aku? Padahal kita berdua baru jadian..." tanya Natsu sambil menyentuh pipi kekasihnya.

"Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau datang kembali padaku...hmm..." balas Erza sambil memberi pelukan perpisahan kepada sang kekasih sebelum keretanya berangkat.

"Oh ya, setelah aku pulang nanti kau ingin kubawakan oleh-oleh apa?" tanya Natsu.

"Kalau begitu belikan aku sebuah kalung dengan bandul berlian yang mahal..." Erza berniat bercanda dengan Natsu, namun wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Baiklah, kau ingin Kue Manju khas Onsen itu. Nanti aku akan membawakannya...hahaha..." Natsu langsung mengalihkan pembicaraannya kerena tidak ingin mendengar permintaan Erza yang mahal itu.

"hmm..." _**'Aku kira dia akan menanggapinya dengan serius...'**_ gumam hati Erza sambil membinarkan senyumannya kepada Natsu.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Erza. Jaga dirimu baik-baik sampai aku kembali untukmu..." kata Natsu yang akhirnya mengikatkan jari-jari tangannya dengan Erza karena sebenarnya Natsu tidak ingin terpisah.

"Iya, aku menantikanmu..." _**'cup'**_ satu kecupan dari Erza dibagian pipi Natsu sebelum pergi meninggalkannya.

Akhirnya jari-jari sepasang kekasih yang saling mengikat itu terpisah oleh sebuah pintu kereta yang tertutup secara otomatis karena akan melaju untuk tujuan berikutnya. Disaat kereta sedang melaju secara perlahan, Erza terus mengikutinya agar bisa melihat wajah kekasihnya. Akhirnya kereta itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga Erza tidak bisa mengejarnya.

Setelah itu Erza meninggalkan Stasiun Hataka dan berjalan kaki untuk kembali pulang ke rumah, secara kebetulan Erza melewati toko alat musik _Fukuoka Music Center_.

"Erza! Kebetulan sekali kau lewat kesini...hosh...hosh..." itu adalah Akio, sang teknisi di _Fukuoka Music Center_ yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Erza.

"Ternyata Akio-kun, kenapa kau tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" tanya Erza setelah Akio menghampiri dirinya dalam keadaan lelah.

"Erza, bisakah kau menemaniku untuk malam Tahun Baru nanti?" tanya Akio kepada Erza dengan tatapannya yang serius.

"Kenapa harus aku?" tanya Erza yang tidak tahu maksudnya.

Akio sedang mencoba menjelaskan semuanya dengan panjang lebar tentang permintaannya pada malam Tahun Baru.

"Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu pada saat malam Tahun Baru nanti...hmm..." akhirnya Erza menyetujui permintaan Akio setelah mendengar semua penjelasannya.

"Yes! Terima kasih Erza!" kata Akio yang berasa senang dan bersemangat karena Erza mau menemaninya.

* * *

 **=To be Continue=**

* * *

 _ **~Terima kasih sudah membaca~**_


	15. Musical Happy New Year - Part 1

_**~Musical Happy New Year~**_

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by Indra-Fernandes  
**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Chara : Erza S, Natsu D, Lucy H, Leo/Loke, Gray F, Juvia L, Laxus D, Jellal F, Lyon V**

 **Pairing : [Erza S - Natsu D], [Lucy H - Leo/Loke], [Gray F - Juvia L]**

 **Genre : _Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship_**

* * *

 **Summary :  
**

 _ **Erza bersama teman dekatnya yang bekerja di Fukuoka Music Center telah tergabung dalam sebuah kepanitian di salah satu acara musik yang bertema Musical Happy New Year. Acara itu di adakan pada malam Tahun Baru di gedung Higashi of City Hall yang lokasinya berada di salah satu taman hiburan yang berada di kota Higashi. Di sisi lain perasaan Erza sangat sedih karena ingin tampil bersama anggota Groub Band miliknya di acara tersebut, dan yang lebih di harapkan oleh oleh Erza adalah kehadiran Natsu.  
**_

 _ **~Selamat Membaca~**_

* * *

 _ **~Author hanya mohon pengertiannya kepada Reader, jika bertanya kenapa Author lama update, jawabannya karena Author masih belum bisa meluangkan waktu untuk lanjutan MHS 2016 yang Author buat ini. Jadi mohon untuk sama-sama mengertilah... X)~**_

* * *

 _ **Author ingatkan lagi kepada Reader untuk menyiapkan beberapa lagu mp3 :  
1\. Fairy Tail OP - Towa no Kizuna (ceritanya Erza sedang menciptakan lagu itu)  
2\. Metalica - Enter Sandman  
3\. Nirvana - Aneurysm  
4\. Stone Sour - Absolute Zero (D'Fernandes tampil membawakan lagu itu)  
5\. Muse - Unclosed Desires (buat Fairy Higashi)  
**_

* * *

 **2016** **年** **12** **月** **25** **日** **( 25 Desember 2016) 07.30 PM**

Suasana malam yang ramai di Hari Natal untuk wilayah Onsen. Natsu sedang berjalan sambil melihat selembar kertas yang berisi alamat keluarga Otonashi, itu adalah alamat keluarga besar Ibunya.

 ** _Jalan no. 24 Shimizu. Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di rumah keluarga besar Ibuku._**

"Natsuuu!" panggil seorang wanita dengan nada yang cukup keras, ia sedang melambaikan tangannya ke arah Natsu dalam jarak 8 meter. Wanita itu cukup cantik dengan rambut panjang berwarna kecoklatan yang diikat kebelakang. Lalu ia pun bergegas menghampiri Natsu yang sedang menghentikan langkah kakinya.

 ** _Siapa wanita itu?Apa dia sedang memanggilmu? Atau ada seseorang di belakangku yang memiliki nama yang sama denganku?_**

Natsu yang tidak ingin salah faham langsung menoleh kebelakang.

 ** _Tapi, tidak ada seorang pun yang dekat di belakangku. Apa dia memang benar-benar sedang memanggilku?_**

"Kenapa kau menoleh kebelakang? Aku di depanmu...hmm..." ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum setelah menghampiri Natsu.

"Ano~, siapa ya?" tanya Natsu, ia tidak tahu sosok wanita cantik yang sedang berada dihandapannya.

"Kau jangan pura-pura tidak kenal denganku!" ucapnya dengan wajah yang cemberut.

 ** _Memang siapa sih? Sungguh ini menyulitkanku. Ingatanku yang telah kembali hanya sebagian kecil. Itu juga karena Erza yang menolongku._**

"Oh ya Natsu, kenapa kau baru hari ini datang kemari? Harusnya kau datang bersama Ibumu kemarin...hmm..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

 ** _Eh?! Dia mengenal Ibuku..._**

"Apa Ibuku tidak menceritakan tentang keadaanku?" tanya Natsu.

"Tidak, memangnya kau kenapa?" tanya kembali darinya.

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas hingga aku mengalami _Amnesia_..." Natsu sedikit murung ketika menceritakaan keadaannya.

 ** _Ingatanku yang sudah kembali ini hanya tentang aku dan Erza saja, yang lain tentunya belum ingat sama sekali..._**

"Begitu ya? maaf aku tidak tahu..." balas wanita itu yang menjadi perihatin setelah Natsu memberitahu keadaannya.

"Baiklah lupakan, jadi siapa namamu?" Natsu mencoba bersikap normal kembali dihadapannya.

"Aku Nagisa Otonashi. Sepupumu...hmm..." katanya.

 ** _Oh, ternyata dia sepupuku? Aku kira siapa, syukurlah kalau begitu._**

"Kalau begitu sini barang bawaanmu, biar aku yang membawanya..." kata Nagisa langsung mengambil tas dan koper yang sedang dibawa oleh Natsu.

"Eh?! Nagisa, aku bisa membawanya sendiri..." kata Natsu yang mencoba menolak kerena tidak ingin merepotkannya.

"Sudahlah biar aku saja, kau terlihat kelelahan setelah perjalanan kemari...hmm..." Nagisa tetap mengambil barang bawaan milik Natsu.

"Baiklah, maaf merepotkanmu Nagisa. Sebenarnya tadi aku hampir kesulitan mencari alamat keluarga Otonashi..." kata Natsu sambil sambil menunjukan selembar kertas bertuliskan alamat rumah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau tinggal ikuti aku saja...hmm..." balas Nagisa sambil melangkah ke arah tujuan.

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama hingga sampai ke depan rumah keluarga Otonashi.

 ** _Jadi ini rumah keluarga besar Ibuku? Suasananya benar-benar tidak asing. Bisa dibilang suasananya seperti di rumahku saja._**

Nagisa mencoba memutar tuas pintu, sedangkan Natsu bersembunyi dibalik tembok dekat pintu hanya untuk memberi kejutan kepada Ibunya.

' ** _clek'_** "Aku pulang..." kata Nagisa setelah membuka pintunya.

"Nagisa ternyata, selamat datang...hmm..." sambut dari Ibunya Natsu yang sedang menghampirinya.

"Bibi, coba tebak. Aku datang bersama siapa?" kata Nagisa yang mencoba memberi kejutan.

"Em? Siapa? Pacarmu?" tanya Ibunya Natsu yang asal menebak.

"Sejak kapan aku berpacaran dengan sepupuku sendiri?" jawab Nagisa dan langsung cemberut.

"Ini aku Ibu..." akhirnya Natsu muncul dari belakang Nagisa yang telah gagal memberi kejutan.

"Natsu?! Ibu kira kau tidak akan datang kemari...hmm..." sambut dari Ibunya yang merasa senang karena tidak menyangka anak satu-satunya telah datang.

"Wah! Natsu kau sudah besar rupanya...haha..." sambut seorang laki-laki dengan wajah sedikit tua dari Ibunya.

"Natsu, apa kabar?...hmm..." sambut seorang wanita cantik yang sebaya dengan Ibunya.

"Em?" Natsu kembali heran karena tidak tahu siapa mereka berdua.

"Natsu ini pamanmu, Hideo Otonashi. Lalu ini Bibimu, Hanami Otonashi. Mereka adalah orang tua dari Nagisa..hmm..." ucap Ibunya.

"Oh, Paman dan Bibi ya? Maaf aku..." Natsu mencoba menjelaskan tentang keadaannya.

"Tidak apa-apa Natsu, kami mengerti. Tadi Ibumu sudah menceritakan semuanya tentang keadaanmu..." kata pamannya.

"Cucuku sudah besar rupanya, nenek benar-benar senang...hmm..." sambut neneknya yang sudah paruh baya kepada Natsu.

"Hmm..." Natsu dan Nagisa tersenyum dan saling memandang karena merasakan suasana hangat dari keluarga besar Otonashi yang sedang berkumpul di Hari Natal.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sekeluarga Otonashi termasuk Natsu mulai berbincang-bincang diruang tamu sambil melakukan makan malamnya untuk merayakan Hari Natal.

Natsu terus bertanya-tanya tentang dirinya kepada mereka semua agar mengingat ulang kembali apa yang hilang dari ingatannya.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **12** **月** **26** **日** **( 26 Desember 2016)**

 **05.30 PM**

Suasana petang yang bersalju di Distrik Hoshuyama untuk kediaman keluarga Scarlet dimana Erza sedang berada di dalam kamar dan duduk di sebuah kursi meja belajar sambil berhadapan dengan sebuah layar Laptop yang diletakan di atas meja belajarnya. Layarnya menampilkan aplikasi Microsoft Word.

Sebuah kaca mata yang telah ia pakai menunjukan bahwa dirinya sedang serius disaat kesepuluh jari tangannya bergerak menekan huruf-huruf di Keypad.

 **Erza P.O.V**

 _ **Syukurlah, aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas liburan musim dinginku lebih kebagian tugas dari wali kelasku untuk melakukan penelitianb tentang Budaya Jepang.**_

 _ **Dan sekarang aku hanya tinggal membuat kesimpulannya.**_

Telunjuk tangan kanannya mulai menyentuh mousepad untuk menggeser menu Breaks dan memilih Page. Halaman dengan keterangan sekilas page 40 di kertas A4 yang masih kosong dalam posisi potraint, Erza menggerakan kembali kesepuluh jarinya pada keypad Laptop.

 _BAB V_

 _KESIMPULAN_

 _Samurai, pada awalnya mengacu kepada 'Seorang yang mengabdi kepada bangsawan'. Pada zaman Nara (710 – 784), istilah ini diucapkan saburau dan kemudian menjadi saburai. Selain itu terdapat pula istilah lain yang mengacu kepada samurai yakni bushi. Istilah bushi berarti 'orang yang dipersenjatai/kaum militer'. Pertama kali muncul di dalam Shoku Nihongi, pada bagian catatan itu tertulis 'secara umum, rakyat dan pejuang (bushi) adalah harta negara'._

 _ **Baiklah, aku sudah selesai...**_

Telunjuk tangan kanannya kembali menyentuh mousepad hingga kursornya mengarah ke icon Save, seketika ia langsung menutup Microsoft Word dan melakukan Shut Down hingga Laptopnya mati.

Ia pun melepas kacamatanya dan meletakannya dimeja, lalu bersandar dikursi dan pandangannya melirik ke arah jendela kamar.

 _ **Kira-kira malam ini Natsu sedang apa ya?**_ _ **Apa dia baik-baik saja? Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Setiap hari, setiap jam, setiap menit, bahkan setiap detik dia selalu ada dalam fikiranku. Jadi seperti ini rasanya ketika seorang wanita sadang jatuh cinta kepada seorang laki-laki yang disukainya? Baru pertama kalinya bagiku merasakan hal yang seperti ini...**_

Erza terbangun kembali dari sandarannya, kedua tangannya langsung mengambil selembar kertas kosong yang berada di rak meja belajar. Lalu mengambil sebuah pena dan mulai menggoreskan tinta penanya pada kertas kosong itu untuk menulis sesuatu.

 _Ikatan Abadi..._

 _Ikatan abadi yang kau berikan padaku..._ _  
_ _Aku tidak bisa membentuknya hanya jadi kenangan..._

 _Karena kebaikan yang kau berikan padku..._ _  
_ _Sehingga aku menyadari adanya 'Kekuatan'..._

 _Terima Kasih..._

 _Sementara bangga akan ketangkasan, aku salah tidak tidak tahu kebaikan seperti serigala..._

 _Di hari ketika kau mencengkram tanganku..._ _  
_ _Itulah saat aku tahu arti kehidupan..._

 _Itu bukan pilihan yang diragukan lagi..._ _  
_ _Karena aku disini..._

 _Sekarang aku ingin berjuang untuk melampaui kerah terpisah, aku akan berjalan menuju masa depan..._

 _Saling berselisih sejumlah air mata tercurah..._ _  
_ _Kepercayaan tidak bisa diubah siapapun..._

 _Kau yang tahu apa yang membatasi..._ _  
_ _Mengajariku keberanian..._

Beberapa bait puisi telah dirangkai olehnya pada kertas kosong itu, sekali-sekali ia menopang dagunya kembali dan berfikir sambil melihat-lihat kembali bait-bait puisi yang telah ia tulis.

 _ **Rasanya aku sedikit payah jika membuat sebuah puisi karena aku baru pertama kali melakukannya. Aku hanya ingin mencurahkan perasaanku ini yang sangat merindukan Natsu...**_

Erza perlahan memejamkan kedua matanya, posisi tangannya yang sedang menopang dagu ia alihkan untuk menopang dahinya. Sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan hal yang lain.

 _ **Oh ya, aku baru ingat. Setiap akhir tahun aku selalu mengunjungi sebuah Gereja yang adi kota selalu berdoa disana jika ingin memohon sesuatu. Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan pergi kesana sekarang juga...**_

Erza pun mulai terbangun dari duduknya untuk membuka sebuah lemari pakaian. Ia mengambil beberapa pakaian seperti celana Jeans biru dongker, kemeja putih berlengan pendek dan jaket yang satu bahan dengan celana Jeans-nya berwarna biru dongker pula dengan sedikit bulu-bulu mantel yang menghiasi bibir tudung dari jaket itu sendiri.

Ia melepas semua pakaiannya dan mengganti pakaian yang telah ia ambil tadi. Sekali-sekali ia berhadapan dengan cermin untuk berdandan, mulai dari menyisir rambut merah panjangnya dan sedikit melapisi wajahnya dengan sebuah bedak warna netral. Sentuhan terakhir untuk dirinya ketika mengambil sebuah Lipglos berwarna netral dan ia pun mengoleskannya di bibir tipis yang indah itu agar bibirya tetap lembab dan cantik.

 _ **Baiklah, aku akan berangkat sekarang...**_

Setelah itu ia mengambil sebuah dompet kulit berwarna krem dan memasukannya ke dalam saku belakang celana Jeans yang ia pakai. Erza terfikir sesuatu kembali disaat pandangannya kembali tertuju pada selembar kertas berisikan bait puisi yang telah ia buat tadi di atas meja. Ia pun mengambilnya.

 _ **Oh ya, aku punya ide bagus. Bagaimana jika puisi yang aku buat ini aku jadikan lagu? Setelah selesai berdoa aku akan mencoba melakukan aransement untuk lagu yang aku ciptakan ini, dan kebetulan disana juga ada sebuah Piano Classic...**_

Normal P.O.V

Erza pun keluar dari kamarnya dan menuruni sebuah tangga, disaat itu kebetulan Ibunya ada disana.

"Erza, jarang sekali Ibu melihatmu secantik ini. Kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Ibunya.

"Ibu, bolehkah aku pergi ke Gereja yang ada di kota Higashi?" tanya balik Erza yang sedang meminta izin.

"Boleh saja, tapi kenapa harus ke Gereja yang ada di kota Higashi? Padahal di sekitar sini juga ada Gereja..." balas Ibunya.

"Iya, setelah pulang dari Gereja aku ingin jalan-jalan di kota Higashi. Sekalian aku ingin membeli sesuatu untuk..." kata Erza seketika wajahnya langsung merona.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Ibunya yang begitu kurang mengerti dengan pembicaraan Erza yang terhenti itu.

"I-Ibu, sebenarnya...aku dan Natsu..." jawab Erza yang tiba-tiba gugup dan masih tidak bisa menyelesaikan pembicaraannya.

"Maksudmu kau sudah jadian dengan Natsu?...hmm..." Ibunya malah tersenyum dan memahami sikap anaknya yang pertama kali sedang jatuh cinta.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membohongi Ibu, aku hanya takut Ibu nantinya akan marah padaku..." Erza langsung merenung dihadapan Ibunya.

"Erza, dengarkan Ibumu nak. Orang tua akan marah jika anaknya berbohong, tapi anakku yang satu ini selalu jujur. Jika kau memang sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Natsu, mau bagaimana lagi? Ibu sangat memahami perasaanmu yang satu ini karena Ibu juga seorang wanita yang pernah jatuh cinta..." ucap Ibunya yang sedang membujuk Erza.

"Benarkah? Apa Ibu benar-benar tidak keberatan jika aku berpacaran dengan Natsu?" tanya Erza yang masih ragu dengan sikap Ibunya.

"Bukankah Ibu sudah pernah mengatakannya? Ibu sangat menyukai anak itu. Dan lagi, orang yang menyelamatkanmu dari gangguan mental waktu itu adalah Natsu bukan? Padahal Ibu sudah mendengar dari adikmu bahwa Natsu saat ini sedang mengalami Amnesia, tapi dia tetap berusaha menyelamatkanmu. Dia benar-benar anak laki-laki yang sangat tulus untukmu, jadi Ibu minta padamu jangan pernah mengecewakannya..." ucap nasehat Ibunya.

"Iya Ibu, aku janji tidak akan pernah mengecewakan Natsu karena aku sangat menyanginya. Aku ingin berdoa untuk Natau agar ingatannya pulih kembali..." kata Erza yang merasa senan dan langsung memeluk Ibunya.

"Oh ya, apa Natsu juga akan pergi ke Gereja denganmu Erza?" tanya Ibunya disaat Erza melepas pelukannya.

"Tidak Ibu, Natsu sekarang sedang mengunjungi keluarga besarnya di Onsen..." jawab Erza yang sedang melangkahkan kakinya ke depan pintu keluar.

"Begitu ya? Kalau begitu nanti kau hati-hati pulangnya dan jangan terlalu larut malam..." balas Ibunya disaat Erza mulai membuka pintu untuk keluar rumah.

"Baik Bu, jangan khawatir soal itu..." _**'clek'**_ balas Erza yang kemudian menutup pintunya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah.

' _ **Baru kali ini melihat anakku sebahagia itu. Mungkin sudah waktunya seorang Ibu sepertiku membebaskan anaknya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis. Sebagai seorang Ibu, aku tidak ingin Erza merasa tertekan lagi seperti dulu...'**_ ucap batin Ibunya memandang ke arah pintu keluar yang tertutup itu setelah Erza pergi dari hadapanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **07.00 PM**

Gray dan Loke sedang melakukan kerja paruh waktu di malam hari untuk menghiasi suasana Natal disebuah Cafe karena bayarannya cukup menjanjikan.

"Loke, tolong ambilkan lampu bintang itu..." pinta Gray yang sedang berada di puncak pohon cemara.

"Baiklah, ini tangkap Gray!" Loke pun mengambil lampu bintang itu dan melemparnya ke arah Gray, saat ini Loke sedang menggambar Santa Claus ditembok sambil memegang koas dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

' ** _tap'_** "Lemparan yang bagus! Terima kasih Loke..." Gray menangkap lampu bintang itu dengan sempurna.

Semua yang sedang ikut melakukan kerja paruh waktu terus bekerja untuk menghiasi Cafe tersebut sampai menjelang istirahat.

"Baiklah, waktunya kalian semua istirahat!" perintah sang Manager Cafe kepada orang-orang yang sedang melakukan kerja paruh waktu untuk Cafenya.

" **Baik!"** serentak orang-orang yang sedang melakukan kerja sambil dengan penuh semangat untuk jam istirahatnya.

' ** _Krek-krek'_** "Rasanya pinggangku mau patah..." keluh Gray yang sedang meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Hmpf~, sudahlah jangan mengeluh. Ini pekerjaan kita yang terakhir, dengan begitu kau tidak perlu jadi Tarzan lagi untuk bergelantungan di pohon cemara..." ucap Loke sambil menahan tawa dengan tangannya.

"Cara menghibur macam apa itu?" kata Gray sedikit cemberut hingga mendahului langkah Loke.

"Ayolah Gray, kau jangan marah seperti itu. Aku hanya bercanda..." Loke menyusul langkah kakinya dan menopang pundak Gray untuk membujuknya kembali.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat rindu untuk bermain musik..." ucap Gray termenung sambil memandang langit.

"Kau benar, aku juga sudah rindu untuk memukul ketukan Drum yang selalu aku lakukan di atas panggung..." Loke ikut termenung.

 **08.15 PM**

Waktu jam kerja paruh waktu pun akhirnya selesai, Gray dan Loke sedang berada di ruang manajer Cafe untuk menerima upah kerjanya.

"Fullbuster, Leo, ini upah kalian berdua..." kata sang manajer Cafe sambil memberikan dua buah aplop yang berisi uang upah kerja.

"Terima kasih..." serentak Gray dan Loke sambil menerima upah tersebut.

"Wah banyak sekali, aku mendapatkan 50.000 ¥ (Rp. 5.112.000,-)..." kata Gray setelah membuka isi amplopnya.

"Itu karena aku melihat perkerjaan kalian berdua sangat bagus dibanding yang lainnya, jadi itu harga yang pantas untuk kalian berdua..." kata manajer yang sedang memuji mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih Pak Manajer, kalau begitu kami berdua pamit dulu. Ayo Gray..." ajak Loke kepada Gray setelah berpaminat dengan manajer tersebut.

"Iya, baiklah..." Gray mengikuti Loke dari belakang.

"Semoga kalian bersenang-senang di akhir tahun ini!" teriak dari manajer kepada mereka berdua dalam jarak cukup jauh setelah meninggalkan ruangannya.

Mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari pintu utama depan Cafe.

Terdengar suara tangisan seorang wanita yang sedang berada di salah satu meja Cafe dan seorang wanita yang satunya lagi sedang membujuknya.

" _Sudahlah Juvia, tenangkan dirimu..."  
_ " _Hiks...hiks...dia itu sangat keterlaluan...hiks..."_

Gray dan Loke pun menghampiri mereka berdua dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa karena tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Juvia, kenapa kau menangis?" ucap Gray tiba-tiba khawatir terhadap Juvia setelah menghampirinya.

"Lucy, apa yang terjadi?" sambung Loke.

"Gray...Loke..." ucap Lucy yang tiba-tiba terpotong oleh Juvia.

"Gray-kun, Juvia tidak ingin bermain musik lagi...hiks...hiks..." Juvia terbangun dari duduknya, ia langsung memeluk Gray dan bersandar dibahunya.

"I-iya baiklah aku mengerti, tapi kenapa kau sampai menangis seperti ini?" tanya Gray sambil mengusap rambut biru kekasihnya.

Juvia pun akhirnya angkat bicara dan menceritakan semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-Flash Back P.O.V-_**

 _ **2016**_ _ **年**_ _ **12**_ _ **月**_ _ **25**_ _ **日**_ _ **( 25 Desember 2016) 09.30 AM**_

 _Di salah satu tempat Studio Music, dimana Group Band D'Fernandes sedang melakukan latihan untuk sebuah lagu._

 ** _You and I, will dance until we die..._**  
 ** _Crazy, sexy, wild, we just wanna let it out..._**

 ** _Touch my body, with the music, baby you know I. Want it..._**

' ** _Jheeeng!'_** _terdengar suara distorsi yang keras dari permain sang Guitarist bernama Laxus._

 _Sontak semuanya menghentikan permainan musiknya._

" _Laxus-san, kita ini sedang latihan lagu Pop. Kenapa malah di tambah distorsi?" tanya Juvia._

" _Aku hanya ingin mengatakan Group Band kita tidak akan berkembang jika terusan-terusan berlatih dengan lagu yang seperti ini..." kata Laxus dengan egonya yang tinggi._

" _Laxus benar Juvia, bahkan permainan Bass-ku di lagu ini sangat monoton. Bagaimana kita bisa mendapatkan aksi panggung yang hebat jika hanya membawakan lagu yang seperti ini?" kata Lyon yang sependapat dengan Laxus._

" _Tapi menurut Juvia lagu ini sangat bagus, dan juga~" kata Juvia._

" _Juvia, kita bukan sedang main-main. Lebih baik kau turuti saja apa kata Laxus..." potong Jellal dengan tegas._

" _Kenapa Jellal-ni berkata seperti itu?" tanya Juvia yang terheran melihat perubahan sikap kakaknya._

 _Seketika terjadilah sebuah perdebatan di mana Juvia sedang dipojokan oleh mereka bertiga._

" _Kenapa kalian jadi mempermasalahkan genre musik?!" ucap Juvia yang sudah mulai lelah dengan perdebatannya._

" _Juvia, kita harus memiliki genre musik yang khas untuk Group Band kita ini..." ucap Lyon dengan lembut yang berusaha membujuk Juvia._

" _Sudahlah, mungkin dia terlalu bergaul dengan Group Band yang personilnya berat sebelah. Kalau tidak salah namanya Fairy Higash, mereka bisa bermain bagus karena ada seorang Erza Scarlet di dalamnya..." sindir lagi Laxus sambil menatap Juvia._

" _Laxus-san! Tolong jangan libatkan Fairy Higashi dalam pembicaraan kita!" balas Juvia yang bersikap dingin._

" _..." Jellal hanya diam._

" _Yah~, aku mengerti kenapa Juvia membela mereka karena aku dengar dia sedang berpacaran dengan seorang Bassist dari Group Band Fairy Higashi. Menurutku itu wajar saja..." sindir Lyon._

" _Kalau begitu kalian cari saja Vocalist lain yang menurut kalian lebih cocok dengan Group Band ini..." Juvia mencoba bersikap santai, disisi lain ia merasa sakit hati mendengar ucapan Laxus dan Lyon._

 _Juvia langsung mengambil tasnya dan membuka pintu ruangan Studio._

" _Juvia! Kau jangan ke kanak-kanakan seperti itu?!" bentak Jellal yang mencoba menghentikan Juvia._

" _Jika Juvia ke kanak-kanakan itu wajar karena Juvia masih SMA. Dan lagi, mungkin Juvia tidak pantas dalam dunia musik. Permisi..." kata Juvia dan langsung meninggalkan mereka bertiga._

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Normal P.O.V

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu membela kami Juvia. Jika mereka berpendapat seperti itu tentang Fairy Higashi itu wajar. Karena mereka semua pemain musik kelas professional..." kata Loke yang mencoba menghibur Juvia.

"Iya, mereka terlalu merasa professional sehingga mereka menjadi sangat egois. Juvia tidak suka dengan hal yang seperti itu..." kata Juvia yang masih merasa kesal tentang kejadian kemarin.

"Juvia, mungkin ini terlalu mendadak. Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan kami saja? Dengan bagitu kau tetap bisa bermain musik. Sangat disayangkan jika bakatmu itu dihentikan begitu saja..." sambung Lucy yang ikut membujuknya.

"Entahlah, Juvia tidak tahu. Baru kali ini Juvia benar-benar merasa kecewa dalam dunia musik. Juvia juga sangat kecewa dengan sikap Jellal-ni yang sudah berubah..." kata Juvia.

"Baiklah, untuk sementara kau harus menenangkan fikiranmu. Bagaimana kalau kita berempat jalan-jalan sebentar?" ajak Gray.

"Gray-kun, Juvia hanya ingin pergi berduaan saja dengan Gray-kun saja. Bolehkan?" pinta Juvia yang masih berada dalam perlukan kekasihnya.

"Hah?" Gray langsung menatap ke arah Loke yang sedang duduk berduaan dengan Lucy.

"Hmm..." Loke dan Lucy tersenyum sambil melakukan isyarat untuk memperbolehkan sepasang kekasih itu pergi berduaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **09.00 PM**

 **Gray P.O.V**

 ** _Saat ini aku sedang mengajak Juvia berkeliling di sekitar kota Higashi. Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin mengembalikan senyuman yang selalu berbinar di wajah cantiknya itu. Tapi dia masih saja berdiam diri seperti itu._**

 ** _Aku bingung, sebenarnya apa yang harus aku lakukan untuknya? Terkadang wanita itu sulit difahami._**

 ** _Oh ya, tanpa terasa aku sudah berjalan-jalan cukup jauh bersamanya hingga aku tidak menyadari kita berdua sudah sampai di taman kota. Disini sepi sekali, dan juga cuacanya sangat dingin. Harusnya tadi aku membawa sarung tangan._**

Gray menghembuskan hawa nafasnya yang hangat kepada kedua telapak tangannya.

"Gray-kun sepertinya kedinginan, kalau begitu biar Juvia yang menghangatkannya..." ucap Juvia yang tiba-tiba menghadang Gray dari depan, lalu mengambil kedua tanganya dan memgenggamnya.

 ** _Tangannya benar-benar terasa hangat. Apa tangan orang Mexico itu berbeda dengan tangan orang Amerika ya? Ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting..._**

"Juvia, sudah waktunya kau pulang sekarang. Langit sudah semakin gelap..." kata Gray yang sedang kembali menatap langit.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Juvia.

 ** _Eh?! Cepat sekali merubah raut wajahnya itu. Padahal aku berniat baik._**

"Nanti kakakmu itu khawatir Juvia. Ayolah anggap saja demi aku..." Gray mencoba membujuk Juvia kembali.

"Juvia ingin menginap di rumah Gray-kun..." balas Juvia dengan wajahnya yang memelas.

 ** _Apa yang dia fikirkan sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia malah ingin menginap di rumahku? Padahal jika dia tidak ingin pulang, dia kan bisa menginap di kontrakan Lucy._**

 ** _Oh ya, kenapa cuacanya jadi lebih dingin dari yang tadi?_**

"..." Gray melihat lagi ke arah langit, lalu ia melihat benda-benda putih berjatuhan secara perlahan seperti kapas.

"Juvia, coba lihat di sekitarmu..." kata Gray yang sedang memberitahu Juvia.

" **すごいい！きれいね。。。** (Wah! Cantik sekali...)" Juvia membelakangi Gray dan melihat salju yang berjatuhan disekitarnya.

 ** _Benarkan kataku? Dia benar-benar cepat sekali merubah raut wajahnya itu. Sekarang dia dalam keadaan senang. Ah sudahlah, mungkin aku sedang belajar memahami seorang wanita seperti dia._**

' ** _Grab'_** Gray memeluk Juvia dari belakang.

"Gray-kun..." wajah Juvia langsung merona disaat merasakan pelukan hangat dari kekasihnya.

"Juvia, maafkan aku karena terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanku bersama Loke sampai-sampai aku hampir tidak ada waktu untukmu..." kata Gray yang mulutnya mengeluarkan asap embun karena hawa dingin.

"Tidak apa-apa, Juvia mengerti kok. Juvia tidak ingin menjadi pacar yang egois untuk Gray-sama...hmm..." kata Juvia tersenyum.

"Heeeh~, lagi-lagi kau menambahkan –sama padaku seperti itu..." keluh Gray.

"Bagi Juvia, Gray-kun itu seperti seorang pangeran..." ucap Juvia yang sedang memperhatikan sosok Gray.

"Pangeran ya? kalau begitu..." Gray mengambil Smartphone-nya di saku celana, lalu jembolnya menggeser-geser layar untuk mencari aplikasi musik.

Terdengarlah suara alunan Music Classic yang keluar dari Smartphone-nya.

"Sejak kapan Gray-kun menyukai musik _The Paradise_ ?" tanya Juvia.

"Kau pernah memainkannya bersama Jellal waktu di _Teather House_ bukan? Aku menyukainya untuk pertama kali setelah kau memainkan _Music Classic_ ini..." jawab Gray.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya masih ada yang kurang jika kita hanya mendengarkannya saja..." Juvia sedang memikirkan hal yang lain sambil melihat sekitar taman yang dipenuhi oleh hiasan lampu Natal yang bersinar kesana kemari.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti..." Gray langsung menghadap di depan Juvia, lalu Gray menurunkan badannya sambil lutut kaki kanannya bertumpu di papingblock taman yang diselimuti salju. Setelah itu Gray mengulurkan tangan kanannya dihadapan Juvia.

"Shall we dance, Hime-sama?" tanya Gray sedang mengajak dansa kepada Juvia.

"Tentu, dengan senang hati...hmm..." Juvia langsung meraih tangan Gray dengan begitu anggun.

Alunan _Music Classic The Paradise_ membuat mereka berdua berdansa di tengah taman kota Higashi. Tarian Juvia memutar bagaikan Cinderella dan Gray mengikuti pergerakan Juvia selayaknya seperti pangeran Charming.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Erza P.O.V**

Di waktu yang bersamaan, Erza sedang berada di dalam salah satu Gereja yang ada di kota Higashi. Ia sedang duduk berada paling depan sendirian sambil memejamkan mata untuk memohon doa.

 ** _Ya Tuhan..._**

 ** _Hamba tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa untuk memulihkan ingatan Natsu benar-benar tidak berdaya. Jadi Hamba mohon, tolong kembalikan semua ingatan Natsu yang telah hilang. Hamba tidak ingin kehilangannya. Berikan mukhjizat untuk kekasih Hamba-Mu inikarena Hamba begitu mencintainya..._**

 ** _Putra Bapak dan Roh Khudus..._**

 ** _Amin..._**

Setelah Selesai berdoa Erza menghampir sebuah Piano yang berada di sudut kiri depan dekat pintu perpustakaan Gereja.

 ** _Aku jadi teringat ketika masih kecil. Aku selalu menyaksikan pentas musik di Gereja ini. Waktu itu Ibuku adalah salah orang yang selalu berpartisipasi dalam pentas musik itu. Aku melihat Ibuku benar-benar hebat jika sedang memainkan alat musik yang ada di hadapanku ini._**

 ** _Ibuku pernah berkata 'musik akan terdengar sangat hebat jika kau memainkannya dengan sepenuh hati'. Sampai serakang aku masih mengingat kata-kata Ibuku yang satu itu._**

Erza langsung duduk di kursi sambil meletakkan Smartphone-nya di atas Piano dalam mode rekam suara. Lalu ia mengeluarkan selembar kertas berisikan bait-bait puisi yang telah ia buat sebelumnya.

' ** _Treng~Treng~'_** suara alunan musik Piano yang slow dan begitu indah disaat ke sepuluh jemari tangannya melakukan kunci untuk sebuah nada terhadap Piano yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia pun mulai menyanyikan lagu dari hasil bait-bait puisi yang ia buat.

 ** _Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo..._** _ **  
**_ ** _Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai..._**

 ** _Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara..._** _ **  
**_' ** _Tsutosa' ni kizuketanda..._**

 ** _Arigatou..._**

 ** _._**

Sudut pandang taman kota Higashi untuk Gray yang masih menemani Juvia.

 ** _Kanchigai shita kiyousa hokotte..._** _ **  
**_ ** _Yasashisa shiranu madure ookami sa..._**

"Juvia, apa kau merasakannya?" tanya Gray sambil memandang ke arah laain disaat tiba-tiba merasakan hal yang begitu nyaman di hatinya.

"Iya, di dalam hati Juvia seperti ada seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi dengan sangat tulus dan sepenuh hati..." jawab Juvia yang sedang merasakan hal yang sama dengan Gray.

Meraka berdua langsung memejamkan matanya untuk meresapi apa yang sedang dirasakan saat ini.

 ** _Kimi ga ude wo tsukande kureta hi ga..._** _ **  
**_ ** _Ikiru ini wo eta shunkan datta..._**

 ** _Utagau sentakushi nai nakama ga..._** _ **  
**_ ** _Koko ni iru kara..._**

 ** _._**

Sudut pandang di sebuah Cafe sebelumnya. Loke yang masih berduaan dengan Lucy ikut merasakan hal yang sama.

 ** _Kimi ga kuretabtowa no kizuma wo..._** _ **  
**_ ** _Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai..._**

"Loke, apa kau merasakannya juga?" tanya Lucy sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Iya, seperti ada seorang wanita cantik sedang bernyanyi dengan sangat indah di hatiku..." jawab Loke sambil memejamkan matanya dalam keadaan tampan bersinar, begitu juga dengan telunjuknya yang sedang menyentuh bagian tengah batang kacamata.

' ** _Cwiet~'_** Lucy langsung mencubit pinggang Loke dengan keras karena kesal.

" **Itaaa!"** teriak Loke kesakitan.

 ** _Kibishisa no kimi wa kureta kara..._** _ **  
**_' ** _Yasashisa' no touto sa shitta..._**

 ** _Arigatou..._**

 ** _._**

Sudut pandang rumah keluarga Otonashi yang ada di komplek Shimizu daerah Onsen. Natsu sedang sendirian di dalam kamarnya sambil menopang dagu di bibir jendela yang sedang terbuka.

 ** _Kimi ga kureta towa no kizuna wo..._** _ **  
**_ ** _Omoide ni nante dekiru wake nai..._**

' ** _Entah kenapa tiba-tiba perasaanku benar-benar terasa nyaman. Rasanya seperti ada seseorang yang sedang bernyanyi di dalam hatiku...'_** batin Natsu yang ikut meresapi perasaan tersebut sambil memejamkan matanya.

 ** _Yasashisa wo kimi wa kuretakara..._** _ **  
**_ ** _Tsutosa' ni kizuketanda..._**

 ** _Arigatou..._**

 ** _._**

Kembali ke dalam suasana Gereja dimana Erza telah selesai menyanyikan lagu yang telah diciptakannya. Lalu Ia mematikan kembali mode rekam suara Smartphone-nya sambil melipat kembali selembar kertas yang berisikan bait-bait puisi tadi.

"Lagu yang kau nyanyikan tadi benar-benar sangat indah..." puji seorang laki-laki lansia berseragam Polisi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang disaat Erza tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

' ** _Ke-kenapa laki-laki yang pernah menjadi Ayahku itu sekarang ada disini?! Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajahnya itu..."_** batin Erza setelah menoleh kebelakang, hatinya begitu terasa sakit ketika melihat sosok laki-laki yang pernah menjadi Ayahnya itu.

"Apa yang anda inginkan dariku Sersan Eiric Scarlet..." ucap Erza dengan sikap dingin sambil memalingkan wajahnya setelah melihat pangkat di bagian dada seragam Polisi Ayahnya itu.

"Sudah kuduga, kau masih membenciku sampai-sampai kau tidak memangilku 'Ayah' lagi..." balasnya yang mencoba bersikap lembut kepada Erza.

"..." Erza hanya terdiam karena rasa kebenciannya terhadap sang mantan Ayah.

"Baiklah, alasanku datang kemari karena hanya kebetulan lewat di depan Gereja. Lalu aku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang sedang bernyanyi dengan permainan Piano-nya yang begitu khas dan sangat indah. Aku fikir Nazuna yang sedang bernyanyi..." katanya yang berhenti berbicara sejenak.

"..." Erza masih berdiam diri hingga bibir cantiknya bergetar seolah-olah ingin menangis.

"Nazuna benar-benar wanita yang hebat. Dia berhasil melahirkan dua anak kembar yang memiliki bakat musik yang sama dengannya. Bahkan suara kalian bertiga yang sekarang begitu sulit aku bedakan..." katanya lagi yang kembali melanjutkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah cukup! Apa sekarang kau sudah puas Eiric Scarlet?! Apa kau tidak sadar, dulu kau telah melukai perasaan Ibuku!...hiks...hiks..." bentak Erza dengan kasar sambil menangis dihadapannya.

"A-aku..." ucapnya yang tiba-tiba gugup setelah melihat wajah anaknya yang penuh dengan amarah.

"Maafkan aku...hiks..." Erza mengusap air matanya sejenak.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin membencimu, tapi rasa kebencianku ini muncul begitu saja setelah kau muncul dihadapanku. Jika kau tidak aku membencimu maka jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Apa kau mengerti? Sersan Eiric Scarlet..." balas Erza yang kembali bersikap dingin, lalu ia pun pergi dari hadapannya.

Setelah keluar dari Gereja, Erza pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya di sekitar kota Higashi.

' ** _Sepertinya tadi aku kelewatan. Padahal aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal seperti itu di depan mantan Ayahku itu. Tapi melihat wajahnya itu membuat hatiku terasa sakit...'_** batin Erza yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah.

" **Tuan-tuan dan nyonya-nyonya! Mampirlah ke toko pakaian kami! Di Hari Natal yang spesial ini kami melakukan diskon besar-besaran! Ayo silahkan mampir ke toko kami!"** salah satu pegawai toko pakaian sedang berteriak-teriak untuk melakukan promosi dihapan orang-orang yang melewatinya.

" _Wah! Katanya ada diskon..."  
_ " _Bagaimana kalau kita mampir sebentar?"  
_ " _Aku ingin membeli sarung tangan dan syal..."  
_ " _Aku juga, ayo kita masuk ke dalam..."_

' ** _Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Aku harus membeli hadiah Natal untuk Natsu..."_** batinnya lagi disaat pandangannya terjun ke salah satu toko pakaian yang sedang melakukan promosi tadi.

Erza akhirnya menghampiri toko pakaian itu. Setelah memasukinya, ia pun melihat beberapa pakaian hangat dengan lebel harga yang telah di diskon cukup besar. Erza berkeliling sebentar di dalam toko pakaian itu.

"Em?" ada sesuatu yang membuat Erza bagitu tertarik. Ia melihat beberapa model Syal. Lalu ia menghampirinya dan memilah-milih beberapa model Syal yang telah terpajang di dinding toko pakaian itu.

' ** _Sepertinya Syal ini sangat cocok untuk Natsu. Tapi kenapa tidak ada diskonnya?"_** batinnya ketika memilih salah satu Syal putih dengan motif guratan hitam yang membentuk simpul kotak-kotak.

"Maaf, apa Syal yang satu ini di diskon juga?" tanya Erza kepada salah satu wanita pegawai toko yang kebetulan lewat.

"Maaf, Syal yang anda pilih itu model terbaru. Jadi kami tidak melakukan diskon untuk Syal itu..." jawab pegawai toko itu dengan berat hati.

"Begitu ya? Tapi aku tidak melihat lebel harga untuk Syal ini. Kira-kira berapa harganya?" tanya Erza.

"Oh maaf, kami lupa memasang harganya karena model itu baru datang tadi sore. Tunggu sebentar nona..." kata pegawai itu sambil membuka katalog harga untuk semua pakaian yang ada di toko itu.

"Ini dia, Syal itu harganya 2.500 ¥ (Rp.250.000,-)" Katanya.

' ** _Eh?! Mahal sekali, aku hanya membawa uang 1.500 ¥. Itu juga termasuk ongkosku untuk pulang ke rumah...'_** batin Erza yang sedang kebingungan.

"Ada apa Nona?" tanya pegawai toko itu kepada Erza yang sedang melamun harga.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku membatalkan untuk membeli Syal ini karena aku tidak membawa uang banyak..." jawab Erza.

"Erza, kau disini rupanya..." tegur seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Erza dari belakang.

"Ernest!? Wah~, kebetulan sekali..." balas Erza sambil menggenggam kedua tangan adik kembarnya.

"Eh?! Jadi ini saudara kembarmu Ernest?!" tanya wanita pegawai toko itu yang terkejut dengan dua wanita kembar identik itu.

"Lho? Yuna, maaf aku tidak menyadari keberadaanmu. Jadi kau mengambil kerja paruh waktu disini?" tanya Ernest yang mengenal pegawai toko yang satu itu.

"Iya, aku akan bekerja paruh waktu disini sampai menjelang tahun baru. Oh ya, tadi aku sempat mengira kalau saudara kembarmu ini adalah kau yang sedang berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku. Hmph~" keluhnya yang sudah salah sangka.

"Bukankah dulu aku sudah pernah memberi tahumu? Kalau aku ini memiliki saudara kembar..." kata Ernest.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua menghadap cermin deh, kalian berdua itu terlalu sulit di bedakan tahu. Rambut kalian juga sama panjangnya, begitu juga dengan gaya poni rambut kalian yang sama-sama menyamping ke kanan...bla...bla..."

"Kenapa juga kau yang sekarang malah meniru gaya rambutku Ernest?" tanya Erza dengan lirikan mata datarnya.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah~" ucap Ernest sambil mendongkol.

"Padahal ini cara mudah untukku agar aku tetap bisa bertemu denganmu meskipun itu adalah diriku yang sedang terpantul di cermin..." ucap Ernest lagi yang kali ini sedang menggerutu.

"hmm..." Erza dan pegawai toko itu hanya tersenyum sambil bertatap wajah yang sedang memaklumi tingkah laku Ernest.

"Oh ya Erza, apa yang ingin kau beli di toko ini?" tanya Ernest.

"Tadinya aku berniat membeli Syal ini, tapi sayangnya uangku tidak cukup..." jawab Erza.

"Memang Syal itu harganya berapa Yuna?" tanya Ernest kepada pegawai toko sekaligus teman dekatnya.

"Harganya 2.500 ¥..." jawabnya.

"Memang kau bawa uang berapa Erza?" tanya lagi Ernest kepada Erza.

"Hanya 1.500 ¥, itu juga termasuk ongkos pulang ke rumah..." jawab Erza.

"Baiklah Yuna, tolong kemas Syal itu. Sisanya biar aku yang bayar...hmm..." kata Ernest.

"E-Ernest tunggu! Kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk membantuku..." kata Erza yang merasa tidak enak hati.

"hmm..." Ernest hanya tersenyum tanpa mempedulikan kata-kata Erza.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun keluar dari toko pakaian itu dan berjalan kembali di sekitar kota Higashi. Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan untuk menuju Halte Bis.

"Tadinya aku berniat menggunakan uangku itu untuk membeli hadiah ulang kita berdua, tapi tadi kau terlihat menginginkan Syal itu. Ya sudah apa boleh buat, anggap saja Syal itu sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku..." katanya yang sedang menemani Erza menuju Halte Bis.

"Ernest, harusnya kau tidak mendengarkanku lebih dulu sebelum membeli Syal ini..." kata Erza yang merasa tidak enak hati sambil menjinjing tas belanja yang berisi Syal yang sudah terlanjur dibeli.

"Apa maksudmu Erza?" tanya Ernest yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Sudahlah, setelah pulang nanti aku akan mengembalikan uang yang kau pinjamkan tadi..." kata Erza yang sedang merajuk sambil mendahului langkah adiknya.

"Eh?! Erza tunggu, kenapa kau jadi marah seperti itu?" Ernest langsung mengejar langkah kaki Erza.

"Syal ini bukan untukku, jika kau bertanya 'apa Syal ini untuk Ibu?' juga bukan...hmph..." keluh Erza.

"Hah? Memang untuk siapa?" tanya Ernest yang sedang penasaran.

"Aku membeli Syal ini sebagai hadiah Natal dariku untuk..." Erza menghentikan pembicaraannya karena malu.

"Untuk siapa?" tanya Ernest lagi.

"Untuk kekasihku..." jawab Erza.

"Are?! Kekasihmu? Aku ingin tahu, siapa laki-laki yang telah beruntung mendapatkan hati soerang Erza Scarlet disampingku ini?"

"Yang jelas kekasihku itu adalah Kurt Cobain versi Jepang. Bukankah kau pernah satu bermain satu panggungg dengannya ketika menggantikanku di acara Summer Sonic 2016?" jawab Erza secara tidak langsung.

"Hah?" Ernest sedang mengingat acara Summer Sunic 2016. Lalu ia mengingat satu-persatu untuk orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan aksi panggung yang begitu unik dan bebas.

"Heeeh~, Kurt Cobain versi Jepang yang kau maksud itu..." Ernest langsung tercengang setelah mengingatnya.

"Natsu Dragneel, hanya dia seorang yang bisa menghanyutkan semua orang yang sedang menyaksikan aksi panggungnya jika dia sedang bernyanyi...hmm..." kata Erza sambil tersenyum.

"Kau benar, dia memiliki karisma yang unik jika sedang berada di atas panggung hingga orang-orang terkarik melihat akis panggungnya. Aku merasakan hal yang begitu menyenangkan ketika bermain satu panggung dengannya...hmm..." ucap Ernest yang sedang mengaguminya.

"..." Erza berhenti melangkah ketika melihat tempat jasa pengiriman barang express.

"Ada apa Erza?" tanya Ernest yang ikut menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Erza langsung memasuki tempat pengiriman barang itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian Erza pun kembali menghampiri adiknya.

"Maaf telah membuatmu menunggu, ayo kita pulang..." kata Erza yang kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tujuan.

"Erza, kemana Syal yang telah kita beli tadi?" tanya Ernest ketika melihat tangan Erza yang tidak membawa apa-apa.

"Aku sudah mengirimnya ke alamat rumah keluarga Otonashi, itu adalah keluar besar Ibunya Natsu. Saat ini Natsu sedang berada disana...hmm..."

"Begitu ya? Apa kau merindukannya Erza?"

"Sangat..." jawab Erza dengan perasaan rindunya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua berpisah di Halte Bis disaat Erza telah memasuki pintu Bis dengan arah tujuan Hoshuyama. Ernest sedang melambaikan tanganya disaat Bis itu melaju hingga menghilang dari hadapannya.

* * *

 **2016** **年** **12** **月** **31** **日** **( 31 Desember 2016)**

 **06.00 PM**

Tibalah sebuah acara musik akbar dengan tema _Musical Happy New Year_ yang di selenggarakan di dalam gedung Higashi of City Hall. Lokasi gedung itu berada di salah satu taman hiburan yang ada di kota Higashi. Di dalam gedung itu terdapat lagi empat buah panggung yang saling berhadapan dan bersebrangan. Lalu bagian tengah gedung itu di kosongkan dengan pembatas pagar besi yang jaraknya setenah meter sisi depan keempat panggung itu untuk di isi oleh para penonton yang akan menyaksikan acara tersebut.

Terdengar suara orang-orang yang sebagian masuk sambil mengisi tempat yang telah disediakan untuk para penonton.

" _Wah! Benar-benar acara yang besar!"  
_ " _Kau benar, panggungnya pun ada empat..."  
_ " _Aku ingin tahu, seperti apa Group Band yang akan tampil disini?"_

 **Erza P.O.V**

 _ **Sesuai dengan janjiku pada Akio-kun, malam tahun baru aku sedang menemaninya di malam tahun baru untuk berpartisipasi dalam sebuah kepanitian. Aku dan Akio-kun menjadi panitia yang bertugas sebagai seksi peralatan musik di panggung nomor dua, karena setiap panggung memiliki kepanitian tersendiri di bawah naungan sponsor mereka masing-masing. Dan panggung nomor dua yang aku tempati ini telah di sponsori oleh Fukuoka Music Center dimana Akio-kun bekerja.**_

"Erza, apa kau sudah selesai melakukan setting untuk semua Amply-nya?" tanya Akio yang sedang sibuk menancapkan kabel-kabel Jack yang ada di dalam panggung.

"Iya, ini yang terakhir. Sekarang Akio-kun bisa melakukan Cek Sound untuk suara Guitar dan Bass...hmm..." jawab Erza yang sedang menyelesaikan pekerjaan terakhir untuk mengutak-ngatik panel putar settingan Amply.

 _ **Oh ya, untuk aturan acara musik kali ini bisa dikatakan acara yang bebas. Intinya peserta Group Band tidak perlu mendaftar jauh-jauh hari sebelum acara ini di selenggarakan, mereka hanya tinggal memilih panggung jika ingin unjuk aksinya di acara ini.**_

"Erza, maaf merepotkanmu lagi. Bisakah kau melakukan Cek Sound untuk Drum itu? kau hanya perlu memukul masing-masing tiga buah Tom, Flour Tom, Kick Bass juga, Simbal dan Snare saja..." kata Akio yang benar-benar sedang kerepotan karena sedang melakukan setting sambil melakukan Tune Up pada sebuah Guitar.

"Baiklah Akio-kun, serahkan saja padaku..." balas Erza sambil menghampiri sebuah Drum yang berada dekat dengan Amply yang ada di belakang, lalu ia pun duduk di kursi Drum untuk melakukan Cek Sound-nya.

' _ **Dub!~Dub!~Dub~'**_ suara Kick Bass yang sedang di injak beberapa kali oleh Erza, lalu Akio memutar Settingan Volume-nya untuk mengatur output suara yang keluar dari panggung.

' _ **Tak!~Tak!~Tak!~'**_ lalu Erza memukul Snare Drum-nya beberapa kali dan Akio sendiri masih melakukan hal yang sama.

' _ **Dub!-bub!-tak!-Dub!-tak!-dub!-tak!-dub!-tak!-Siet!-Dub!-bub!-tak!-Dub!-tak!-dub!-tak!-dub!-tak!-tak!-tak!-tak!-dub!-dub!-Sieess!~ '**_ Erza tiba-tiba memainkan sebuah ketukan _Drum_ secara berulang-ulang dengan sangat lembut.

"E-Erza~, sejak kapan kau bisa bermain Drum seperti itu?" tanya Akio yang sedang terkagum melihat permainan Drumnya yang begitu lembut.

"Aku mempelajarinya sedikit-sedikit ketika kelas musikku belum aktif. Mungkin dibanding permainan Loke, permainan Drum-ku tidak ada apa-apanya..." balas Erza yang sedang merendah.

"Baiklah, sepertinya untuk suara Output Drum sudah bagus...hmm..." kata Erza lagi sambil terbangun dari duduknya di kursi Drum.

"Aku juga sudah selesai dengan Cek Sound untuk dua buah _Guitar_ dan _Effect Guitar_ , sekarang aku akan melakukan _Cek Sound_ untuk suara _Bass_..." kata Akio setelah selesai dengan tugasnya.

"Biar aku saja Akio-kun, kau terlihat sedikit kelelahan setelah memasang semua _Amply_ di dalam panggung yang cukup besar ini...hmm..." Erza pun mencoba menghentikan pekerjaan yang dilakukan oleh Akio yang sedang berkeringat karena lelah.

"Tapi Erza..." kata Akio dengan perasaan tidak enaknya karena telah banyak merepotkan Erza yang terlibat ke dalam sebuah kepanitiaan dalam panggung.

"Jangan khawatir, bukankah kau sendiri yang mengajakku untuk dalam kepanitiaan untuk seksi peralatan musik?...hmm..." balas Erza yang tersenyum sambil mengaitkan sabuk yang telah dipasang sebuah _Bass_ itu dibagian pundaknya.

' _ **Dem!—tewk!-tewk!—Dem!-Dem!'**_ Erza semakin menjadi-jadi dengan kemampuan bermusiknya disaat sedang melakukan Cek Sound untuk suara Bass, ia sedang melakukan teknik _Slap_ yang biasa dilakukan oleh Gray.

"Hmm..." Akio hanya tersenyum kagum melihat permainan musik yang sedang dilakukan oleh Erza saat ini.

 _ **Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali tampil di acara seperti ini, tapi sayangnya Natsu sedang tidak ada. Dan lagi, apa aku di perbolehkan untuk bermain? Karena statusku dan Akio-kun disini hanya sebagai panitia seksi peralatan.**_

 _ **Natsu...**_

 _ **Gray...**_

 _ **Loke...**_

 _ **Lucy...**_

 _ **Aku sangat berharap kalian bisa tampil di acara seperti ini agar aku juga bisa ikut tampil bersama kalian semua.**_

 **.**

Time Skip...

 **.**

Tibalah di pengujung acara Musical Happy New Year dimana para panitia dari semua panggung saat ini sedang beristirahat setelah selesai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Saat ini salah satu Group Band berangkotakan lima orang telah tampil untuk mengisi acara di panggung nomor satu. Mereka sedang membawakan sebuah lagu dari Group Band Metalica yang berjudul _Enter Sandman_.

 _ **Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of Snow White**_

Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite

Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight

Lalu sang Vocalist melompat-lompat di atas panggung sambil menodongkan Microphe sehingga para penonton ikut bernyanyi sambil melompat-lompat juga.

 _"Exit: light..."  
"Enter: night..."  
"Take my hand..."  
"We're off to never never land..."_

Erza yang sedang duduk di kursi peristirahatan panitia di samping dekat panggung nomor dua ikut menyaksikan penampilan Group Band yang telah tampil di panggung nomor satu.

 _ **Wah~, lagu ini dari Group Band Metalica – Enter Sandman. Mereka berlima melakukan inprovisasi musik untuk lagu yang sedang mereka bawakan. Dan penampilan aksi panggungnya juga cukup bagus.**_

"Erza..." panggil Akio ketika sedang berjalan menghampiri Erza sambil melempar sebotol air mineral.

' _ **Tap'**_ Erza pun mengagkap botol air mineral itu dan membuka tutupnya.

"Terima kasih...hmm..." balas Erza, lalu ia pun minum air mineral itu karena sedikit kehausan setelah lama bekerja.

"Melihat wajahmu itu sepertinya kau jiga ingin tampil di acara ini juga..." kata Akio yang sedang mengambil duduk disampingnya.

"Aku hanya berharap anggota Group Band-ku bisa ikut tampil disini meskipun tanpa aku..." balas Erza yang sedang merenung.

"Oh ya, tadi aku sempat berunding dengan seksi acara. Katanya kita juga di perbolehkan untuk tampil di atas panggung asalkan kita punya Group Band..." kata Akio yang sedang memberikan informasi yang lain kepada Erza.

"Benarkah?! Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi anggotaku untuk tampil di acara ini..." kata Erza yang merasa senang, dan akhirnya ia pun mencoba menghubungi salah satu anggotanya.

' _ **nut~'**_ suara Smartphone yang sedang menghubungi seseorang.

" _Gray Fullbuster, ada apa Erza?"_

"Tunggu sebentar Gray,.." Erza sedang menghubungi yang lainnya lewat mode multi talking.

" _Lucy Heartfilia, ada apa Erza?"_

" _Leo Loke, ada apa Erza?"_

" _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif..."_ terdengar suara operator ketika Erza sedang menghubungi Natsu.

 _ **Aku lupa, Natsu sedang berkumpul dengan keluarga besarnya di Onsen. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah terlanjur menghubungi mereka. Baiklah, mungkin aku hanya akan memberitahu keberadaanku sekarang.**_

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kepada kalian semua, di gedung Higashi of City Hall sedang menyelenggarakan acara musik yang besar. Jika kalian ingin ikut tampil di acara ini kalian tinggal datang saja dan langsung tampil di atas panggung. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa jika tampil di acara ini tanpa Natsu? Tadi aku sudah menghubunginya, tapi dia tidak mengangkat panggilanku. Baiklah, hanya itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan..." kata Erza yang sedang memberitahu mereka bertiga.

' _ **nit'**_ Erza langsung mematikan Smartphone.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bukankah kau berniat untuk tampil di acara ini?" tanya Akio yang sedang melihat kemurungan di wajah Erza.

"Entahlah, mungkin lain kali..." jawab Erza yang masih murung.

 _ **Perasaanku ini benar-benar sama seperti waktu di Live House Fukuoka ketika Natsu hampir tidak datang waktu itu. Ketika dia datang menghadiri acara itu, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia sekali.**_

 _ **Natsu, kau sedang apa? Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu. Dari kemarin aku sangat kesepian jika kau sedang tidak ada.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **08.00 PM**

Suasana malam hari di dalam kamar yang gelap untuk rumah keluarga Fullbuster. Laki-laki tampan berambut hitam dengan model Raven itu sedang mengenakan kaos hitamnya kembali secara tergesa-gesa setelah memakai celana Jeans-nya.

"Gray-kun, ada apa?" tanya seorang wanita berambut panjang warna biru itu yang tiba-tiba terbangun dan langsung duduk di atas tempat tidur sang kekasih. Kedua tangan wanita itu sedang menahan selembar selimut untuk menutupi belahan dada dan tubuh indahnya yang tidak memakai busana apapun.

"Juvia, apa kau benar-benar yakin tidak ingin bermain musik lagi?" tanya Gray sambil mengemasi alat musik kesayangannya ke dalam tas.

"..." Juvia hanya terdiam setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Gray karena masih merasa sakit hati setelah kejadian lima enam hari yang lalu.

"Juvia, apa yang dikatakan Lucy ada benarnya juga. Sangat disangkan jika kau menghentikan bakat musikmu..." Gray perlahan menghampiri Juvia dan duduk di samping.

"hiks...Juvia hanya tidak terima dengan perlakuan Jellal-ni dan yang lainnya. Perasaan Juvia benar-benar sakit...hiks..." kata Juvia yang akhirnya menangis dihadapan Gray.

"Ya sudah, mau bagaimana lagi? Selama enam hari kau sudah menginap dirumahku. Aku berusaha membujukmu, tapi kau tetap saja bersikap seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana mengembalikan sikap optimis yang selalu terpancar di wajahmu itu...hmm..." ucap Gray yang hanya tersenyum tidak berdaya langsung bertopang dahi di pundak Juvia yang masih dalam keadaan tanpa busana.

"Gray-kun, maaf...hiks...hisk..." kata Juvia yang masih menanis sambil memeluk Gray.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Saat ini Erza sedang membutuhkanku dan yang lainnya. Aku sebagai anggota Fairy Higashi tidak bisa membiarkannya sendirian. Aku juga akan mencoba menghubungi Natsu..." Gray akhirnya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Gray-kun..."

"Oh ya, aku sangat berharap untuk kau bergabung dengan Fairy Higashi. Aku tunggu kau di gedung Higashi of City Hall..." kata Gray yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu, lalu ia pun pergi dari hadapan Juvia.

 **.**

Gray keluar dari rumahnya, lalu berjalan hingga sampai di Halte Bis yang ada di Asuraka. Ia sedang duduk di bangku yang ada di Halte Bis sambil menunggu Bis yang melewatinya.

" _Nomor yang ada tuju sedang tidak aktif~"_ hanya suara operator yang keluar disaat ia mencoba menghubungi Natsu.

' _ **Kenapa si bodoh itu tidak mengangkat teleponku?!'**_ batin Gray yang sedang kesal.

"Graaay!" teriak Lucy yang sedang berlarian bersama Loke dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"hosh...hosh...apa kau sudah mencoba menghubungi Natsu?" tanya Loke yang terengah-engah setelah berlarian bersama Lucy.

"Dia masih tidak menjawab teleponku..." jawab Gray yang sedang kebingungan.

' _ **Natsu, kau dimana? Erza benar-benar membutuhkan kita, terutama kau Natsu. Aku sangat tahu perasaan Erza saat ini jika kau sedang tidak ada. Mendengar suaranya tadi lewat telepon aku tahu kalau dia sedang sedih...'**_ batin Lucy yang sedang merenung.

Beberapa saat kemudian Bis dengan arah tujuan kota Higashi akhirnya telah datang dan pintu bis itu bergeser ke kanan untuk memasukan mereka bertiga yang sudah lama menunggu.

"Gray, Loke, ayo berangkat. Jangan sampai membuat Erza menunggu terlalu lama..." ajak Lucy sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam Bis.

"Ok!" ucap mereka berdua serentak sambil mengikuti Lucy dari belakan memasuki Bis itu.

Bis itu pun akhirnya melaju dengan arah tujuan kota Higashi. Di dalamnya Gray berada duduk sendirian di kursi sebelah kanan bagian tengah, begitu juga dengan Loke dan Lucy duduk berdua di kursi depan setelah Gray.

' _ **Kita semua sudah rindu dengan dunia musik, aktivitas yang selalu kita lakukan terhenti begitu saja setelah Natsu mengalami kecelakan lalu lintas waktu itu hingga dia mengalami Amnesia. Dan hari ini sudah saatnya kita kembali ke dalam dunia musik. Jika hari ini Natsu memang tidak bisa datang, setidaknya aku sangat berharap pada Juvia agar bisa mengisi kekosongan Natsu di acara itu. Akan lebih baik lagi jika mereka berdua datang secara bersamaan...'**_ batin Gray sambil bertopang dagu dekat bibir jendela Bis.

"Kursi ini kosong bukan? Aku ingin duduk disini..." seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba duduk di samping Gray yang masih menopang dagunya.

"Silahkan..." kata Gray, namun pandangannya mengabaikan laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya itu karena sedang melihat pemandangan Natal dari jendela Bis.

"Hari Natal di tahun ini cuacanya benar-benar sangat dingin..." katanya yang yang sedang melilitkan Syal miliknya di leher sambil mengajak bicara kepada Gray.

"Begitulah..." balas Gray yang masih mengabaikannya.

"######### #####..." katanya lagi tidak jelas karena suara bising dari mesin Bis.

' _ **Eh?! Benar-benar menyebalkan orang yang sedang di sampingku ini. Tadi mengajakku bicara dan sekarang dia mengejekku...'**_ batin Gray yang sedang kesal, lalu ia pun menoleh ke arah laki-laki yang sedang di sampingnya itu.

"Glek!" Gray langsung menelan ludahnya disaat melihat wajah laki-laki yang sedang berada di sampingnya.

"Hehe..." laki-laki itu hanya tersenyum menyeringai dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **08.00 PM**

Kembali ke gedung Higashi of City Hall untuk acara Musical Happy New Year. Saat ini Group Band lain dengan tiga orang personil sedang tampil di panggung nomor empat. Mereka sedang membawakan lagu dari Group Band Nirvana yang berjudul _Aneurysm_.

 _ **Come on over and do the twist  
Over-do it and have a fit  
Love you so much it makes me sick  
Come on over and shoot the shit**_

Sang Vocalist yang sedang melakukan gaya aksi panggungnya kali ini ia meniru Kurt Cobain sambil menyanyikan lagu tersebut. _**  
**_  
_**Beat me outta me - Beat it! beat it!**_ _ **[x7]**_ _ **  
Beat me outta me**_

 _ **.**_

Erza yang masih berada duduk di kursi peristirahatan panitia sedang menyaksikan aksi panggung mereka juga. Begitu juga dengan Akio yang sedang bersama Erza ikut menyaksikannya.

"Erza coba lihat, gaya aksi panggung Vocalist-nya itu mengingatkanku pada Natsu..." komentar Akio tentang Group Band yang sedang tampil saat ini.

"E-Erza, k-kau menangis..." kata Akio lagi yang langsung terkejut ketika mengalihkan pandangannya, ia melihat Erza tertunduk sambil menitihkan air matanya.

' _ **Kenapa malah orang lain yang menyanyikan lagu itu? Kenapa bukan Natsu? Kenapa?! Kenapa?! Natsu kau dimana sekarang? Aku sangat merindukanmu...'**_ batinya Erza yang sudah terlarut dalam kesedihan dan kerinduannya.

" **Baiklah! Kami dari Group Band Renzoku mengucapkan terima kasih untuk semuanya yang sudah bersedia menyaksikan penampilan kami!"** kata sang Vocalist yang sedang melakukan penutupannya di atas panggung nomor empat. Mereka bertiga akhirnya pergi meninggalkan panggung nomor empat itu, bersamaan dengan lampu-lampu panggungnya pun ikut dimatikan hingga menjadi gelap.

Teriakan sebagian penonton disaat ketiga personil itu sedang berjalan lewat depan sebagian penonton yang sedang di batasi dengan pagar besi.

" _Renzoku! Aksi panggung kalian hebat sekali!"  
"Kapan kalian terbentuk? Kami belum melihat kalian tampil di acara-acara sebelumnya..."  
"Renzoku! Kami tungggu di acara selanjutnya..."_

Sang Vokalist bersama dua personil lainnya hanya melambaikan tangan, lalu bergegas pergi ke tempat peristirahatan para Group Band.

Beralih ke panggung nomor tiga dimana lampu-lampu disekitarnya telah dinyalakan. Para panitia yang berada di panggung itu sedang melakukan Cek Sound ulang untuk persiapan Group Band yang akan tampil di panggung tersebut.

' _ **Cwieeew!~'**_ suara nada Guitar panjang dan beruntun telah berbunyi dari arah panggung nomor tiga, tidak lama kemudian sang Guitarist pun telah naik ke atas panggung lebih dulu.

"D'Fernandes!" Erza langsung terkejut setelah melihat seorang Guitarist asal Rusia berbadan kekar dan berambut kuning yang bernama Laxus, lalu di ikuti dengan seorang Drumer yang tidak asing bagi Erza sendiri yaitu Jellal dan seorang Bassist yang menyusul paling belakang yaitu Lyon.

" **Selamat malam semuanya! Kami dari Group Band D'Fernandes! Aku Laxus Dreyar sebagai Guitaris sekaligus Vocalist! Dibelakangku adalah Jellal Fernandes, dia adalah Drummer. Dan disamping kananku Lyon Vastia, dia Bassist kami!"** kata Laxus yang sedang melakukan pembukaan di depan para penonton.

' _ **Oh ya, kemana Juvia? dari tadi aku tidak melihat dia naik ke atas panggung...'**_ batin Erza disaat kedua matanya tertuju memperhatikan tiga orang personil Group Band yang ada di atas panggung nomor tiga.

" **Awalnya D'Fernandes terdiri empat orang personil, salah satunya adalah Vocalist kami. Tapi sayangnya dia mengundurkan diri dengan alasan pribadinya. Itu biasa terjadi dalam sebuah Group Band..."**

" _Wah~, sayang sekali..."  
"Tetap semangat D'Fernandes!"_

" _Eh? Bukankah D'Fernandes itu pernah tampil di acara Summer Sonic 2016?"  
"Kau mengetahuinya?"  
"Orang yang bernama Laxus Dreyar itu pernah mendapatkan penghargaan di acara itu..."  
"Benarkah? Berarti dia itu Guitarist yang hebat dong..."  
"Nanti juga kau akan melihatnya..."  
"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat penampilan D'Fernandes jika mendengar perkataanmu..."_

' _ **Apa?! Juvia mengundurkan diri? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di antara Juvia dengan mereka berempat?'**_ gumam hati Erza yang sedikit kejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Laxus tadi.

"Sebagai gantinya kami telah merekrut personil baru untuk Group Band kami!" kata Laxus sambil melihat ke tangga yang ada di sisi panggungj.

Lalu personil baru yang dikatakan oleh Laxus itu akhirnya naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri dekat dengan dia adalah seorang Guitarist wanita dengan gaya rambut panjang berwarna merah darah.

' _ **E-Ernest?! Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia bergabung dengan Jellal dan yang lainnya...'**_ batin Erza yang semakin terkejut melihat adik kemarnya yang telah bergabung dengan Group Band D'Fernandes.

" **Namaku Ernest Scarlet. Posisiku sebagai Guitarist. Aku baru bergabung dengan D'Fernandes dua hari yang lalu karena Jellal yang memintaku untuk menggantikan posisi adiknya. Hanya itu saja dariku, terima kasih...hmm..."** kata Ernest yang memperkenalkan dirinya di atas panggung.

" _Apa aku tidak salah lihat? Wanita itu seperti Guitarist dari Group Band Fairy Higashi..."  
"Maksudmu Group Band Fairy Higashi ikut mengisi acara Summer Sonic 2016 itu?"  
"Iya, satu-satunya Group Band yang bisa bersaing ketat dengan D'Fernandes waktu itu..."_

" **Baiklah! Sepertinya kalian sudah terlalu lama menunggu. Untuk mempersingkat waktu, malam ini kami akan membawan sebuah lagu yang berjudul** _ **Absolute Zero**_ **dari Stone Sour..."** kata Laxus dengan pembukaan terakhirnya.

' _ **Treng~treng~treng~'**_ suara petikan ber-delay dari Guitar yang dimainkan oleh Ernest sebanyak tiga kali untuk melakukan sebuah intro musik.

' _ **Jheeeeng!~'**_ sambung Laxus yang memainkan distorsy Guitar-nya, begitu juga dengan Jellal dan Lyon yang ikut mengiringinya hingga menghasilkan musik metal.

Mereka berempat melakukan intro berulang-ulang sebanyak empat kali hingga Laxus pun mulai bernyanyi dengan suara seraknya.

 _ **The bloody angle, the symmetry  
Your cheap adhesive isn't holding me  
My mouth is a gun I can shoot, I can show you the truth  
And I don't need a reason to lie to you**_

 _ **No pun intended, no punishment**_  
 _ **If I offended you, you needed it**_  
 _ **Ideas are the bombs in your mind, a fissure in time**_  
 _ **If you don't have a weapon you can't have mine**_

 _ **I can bleed if I want to bleed**_  
 _ **I can feel if I feel the need**_

 _ **This face is my last confession**_  
 _ **This life, it feels like a prison**_

Erza bersama Akio sedang menyaksikan suasana panggung nomor tiga dari tempat peristirahatan panitia panggung nomor dua. Erza langsung tercengang melihat aksi panggung D'Fernandes kali ini setelah adik kembarnya tergabung bersama mereka.

"E-Erza, permainan musik mereka itu setara dengan professional. Dan lagi, aku tidak menyangka permainan adik kembarmu itu ternyata benar-benar hebat..." kata Akio yang sedang melihat Ernest melakukan hal yang variatif ketika sedang mengunci senar-senar Guitar dengan jari tangan kirinya.

"Kau benar, kemampuan adikku sudah jauh berkembang pesat dari sebelumnya..." kata Erza yang sedang terkagum dengan kempuan musik adik kemarnya yang sekarang.

 _ **Oh ho, I'm not afraid  
I'm giving into grievances again  
You're looking at an absolute zero  
I'm not the devil but I won't be your hero**_

"..." Akio tiba-tiba terbangun dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan melewati Erza.

"Em? Akio-kun, kau mau kemana?" tanya Erza.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar, kau tunggu saja disini Erza..." ucapnya yang sedang membelakangi Erza sambil melambaikan tangannya.

' _ **Theeeeeeng!~'**_ suara melody singkat yang dimainkan oleh Ernest dalam baitnya.

' _ **kprok~kprok~kprok'**_ tepuk tangan yang meriah untuknya.

" _Yeah! Kau hebat Ernest Scarlet..."  
"Iya, benar _

_**The catatonic, the sacrilege  
Your primadonnas are a privilege  
My God has a need to react, it's as simple as that  
It's better just to settle and face the facts**_

 _ **I can bleed if I want to bleed  
I can feel if I Feel the need**_

 _ **This face is my last confession!  
This life, it feels ike a prison**_

 _Reff  
 **Oh...ho...I'm not afraid  
I'm giving into grievances again  
You're looking at an absolute zero  
I'm not the devil but won't be your hero**_

Mereka berdua sebagai Guitarist melakukan duetnya di atas panggung. _ **  
'Theeeeeng!~'**_ Ernest melakukan bait melody yang pertama dalam durasi satu menitnya.  
 _ **'Theeeeeng!~'**_ sambung Laxus yang memainkan bait melody yang kedua.

' _ **Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Jellal merekrut adikku ke dalam Group Band-nya. Alasannya karena adikku memang menyukai musik-musik yang keras seperti ini. Oh ya, sekarang adikku menjadi semakin percaya diri dengan kemampuannya. Bisa dibilang dia hampir melebihi kemampuanku. Aku sangat bangga padanya...hmm...'**_ batin Erza.

 **.**

Beberapa saat kemudian setelah D'Fernenades selesai dengan aksi panggung yang dilakukannya, mereka tidak langsung turun dari panggung. Laxus mulai bicara kembali di depan Microphone-nya.

" **Fairy Higashi! Kalian dimana?! Urusan kita belum selesai!"** teriak Laxus yang terlihat marah disaat masih berada di atas panggung.

"?!" Erza langsung terkejut.

" _Apa yang terjadi?"  
"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu..."  
"Aku tahu dengan kelagatnya itu!"  
"Dia berniat melakukan duel dalam musik!"_

" **Baiklah, mungkin Group Band mereka sudah tidak ada lagi. Sebelum kami turun dari panggung kami ingin mengadakan duel untuk melakukan aksi panggung. Untuk masalah penilaian bisa ditentukan oleh kalian semua yang menyaksikan. Bagaimana?"** tanya Laxus yang sedang menghasut suasana.

" _Sudah kuduga, pastinya akan semakin seru jika ada mereka..."  
"Maksudnya mereka berniat menantang kembali kepada Group Band yang sudah tampil..."  
"Bisa dikatakan begitu..."  
"Wah~, ini semakin menarik...hahaha..."_

" **Kalau begitu mulai dari Group Band yang tampil pertama tadi, silahkan pilih panggungnya dan cepat naik ke atas panggung! Kami tunggu!"** kata Laxus yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

" _Iya, ayo cepat naik!"  
"Benar, kami ingin cepat-cepat menyaksikannya..."  
"Renzoku, bukankah kalian tadi hebat di atas panggung..."  
"Ayo cepat naik dan lawan Group Band D'Fernandes..."_

"Jellal, apa benar ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ernest yang sedikit khawatir disaat masih berada di atas panggung.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika Laxus sudah seperti itu kita tidak bisa menghentikannya. Bukankah dia pernah melakukannya juga di acara Summer Sonic 2016 wakut itu..." jawab Jellal.

"..." _**'Erza, kau dimana? Kenapa Fairy Higashi tidak ikut tampil? Bukankah kalian juga Group Band yang hebat...'**_ batinya, lalu Ernest kembali menatap sekitar acara mulai dari panggung nomor satu, lalu nomor dua, hingga menatap ke arah panggung nomor empat. Namun tidak ada satu Group Band pun yang berani naik ke atas panggung.

Kembali ke tempat peristirahat panitia di panggung nomor dua, Erza yang masih duduk dikursi akhirnya tertunduk sambil menopang dahinya.

"hiks...hiks..." Erza akhirnya menangis sambil tertunduk.

' _ **Aku benar-benar tidak berdaya melihat situasi seperti ini. Natsu, Gray, Loke, Lucy. Kalian dimana? Bukankah kita harus mewujudkan mimpi kita bersama-sama? Bagaimana kita mewujudkannya jika kalian tidak ada disini bersamaku? Apa kalian sudah menyerah? Jika memang seperti itu, lalu untuk apa kita semua berjuang keras selama ini? Aku mohon, kalian cepat datang kemari... '**_ batin Erza yang sedang merasa prustasi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kerumunan sebagian penonton yang berada paling tengah.

" _Hey! Jangan berdesak-desakan seperti ini! Sesak tahu!"  
"Benar! Kalian sedang apa sih?!"  
"Mereka panitia dari panggung nomor dua..."  
"Tapi, kenapa malah memasang alat musik di tempat seperti ini..."_

"Maaf...maaf...aku minta partisipasinya untuk membuat lingkaran kosong, hanya sebentar kok...hahaha..." suara dan tawa Akio yang sedang berdesak-desakan di tengah-tengah para penonton.

" _Ah?! Mengganggu saja kalian!"  
"Iya benar! sebenarnya untuk apa sih?! Bukankah masih ada panggung yang kosong!"  
"Sudahlah, kita mengalah saja. Ayo kita buat lingkaran kosong..."_

' _ **Akio-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau dan para panitia lainnya malah mengganggu mereka?'**_ batin Erza disaat pandanganya tertuju ke arah tengah-tengah para penonton, ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan keributan yang ada disana.

Terdengar teriakan lagi dari para penonton disekitar linggaran yang telah dikosongkan itu.

" _Kyaa! Drummer-nya tampan sekali. Kenalan dong...haha.."_ teriak histeris beberapa wanita _  
"Bassist ini hanya memakai celana Jeans sambil telanjang dada! Pakai baju sana dasar hentai!"  
"Wanita pirang ini dada besarnya begitu aneh! Bergerak sedikit saja langsung berayun-ayun!"  
_ _ **"Berisik! Pergi sana!"**_ teriak wanita pirang itu.

' _ **Mereka bertiga?! Jangan-jangan!'**_ batin Erza yang semakin ingin melihat ke arah tempat penonton yang telah dibuat lingkaran kosong.

' _ **Treng~dug!-dug~!'**_ suara String Keyboard yang di padukan dengan suara Drum dan Bass untuk melakukan sebuah intro lagu.

"Em?" serentak para personil D'Fernandes langsung tertuju ke arah tempat penonton yang telah dibuat lingkaran kosong itu. Mereka melihat tiga orang personil dari Fairy Higashi sedang memainkan musiknya.

' _ **Loke?! Gray?! Lucy?! Akhirnya kalian datang juga, aku sangat senang sekali kalian bisa hadir disini. Mereka bertiga sedang membawakan lagu dari Muse - Unclosed Desires. Tapi kenapa di depan Gray tidak ada Microphone untuk melakukan Vocalnya? Dan lagi Natsu juga sedang tidak ada disana...'**_ batin Erza dan langsung melebarkan kedua matanya yang berkaca-kaca, hingga bibirnya pun ia tutup dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

" _ **I Know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide...It's could and loveless, I won't let you be denied...'**_ Natsu pun akhirnya muncul dari arah pintu masuk sebelah timur, mulutnya bernyanyi di depan Microphone yang sedang ada di tangannya. Guitar ESP MH-250 miliknya ia di punggung karena lagu yang sedang ia bawakan tidak memakai nada Guitar. Begitu juga dengan Syal yang telah diberikan oleh Erza lewat jasa pengiriman telah ia pakai di lehernya.

' _ **Natsu~, ternyata kau ada disini...'**_ batin Erza yang langsung terbangun dari tempat duduknya, ia benar-benar sangat bahagia hingga air matanya terus mengalir setelah melihat kehadirannya,

" _Wah! Ternyata Vocalist-nya disini..."  
"Dia manis juga...haha..."  
"Iya, suaranya juga bagus..."  
"Melihatnya memakai Syal seperti itu jadi teringat seorang penyanyi dangdut dari Indonesia..."  
"Maksudmu Roma Irama?"  
"Iya, itu namanya...hahah..."_

" _ **Soothing...I'll make you feel pure...Trust me...You can be sure..."**_ Natsu berjalan mengitari di sisi kiri para penonton yang dibatasi dengan pagar pembatas besi. Ia bernyanyi dengan tawanya yang menyeringai sambil meraih beberapa tangan para penonton yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Haha! Itulah kekasih Erza, selalu terlihat keren jika melakukan aksi panggung..." kata Ernest yang masih berada di atas panggung bersama yang lainnya. Ia sedang terkagum melihat aksi yang dilakukan oleh Natsu ketika berjalan kesana-kemari sambil bernyanyi dan merahi tangan-tangan dari beberapa orang yang sedang meraihnya.

"Eh?! Kenapa dalam sebuah Group Band bisa terjadi cinta lokasi?" sambung Lyon yang berada disampingnya.

"Hmm..." Jellal yang masih duduk di kursi Drumnya hanya tersenyum disaat menyaksikan aksi yang dilakukan oleh Fairy Higashi.

"Ch! Aksi panggung mereka itu..." kata Laxus yang sedang kesal sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

" _ **I want to reconcile the violence in your heart...I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask...I want to exorcise the demons from your past...I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart..."**_ Natsu menghampiri panggung nomor tiga, lalu ia pun naik ke atas panggung itu. Ia bernyanyi sambil memandang Laxus, lalu melewatinya dan sampai dihadapan Ernest.

Di sisi lain untuk para personil Fairy Higashi yang sedang mengiringi musik ketika Natsu berada di atas panggung nomor tiga. Orang-orang yang berkerumun disekitarnya sedang menikmati permainan musik mereka bertiga yang begitu dekat.

" _Permainan kalian sangat unik..."  
"Iya, baru kali ini ada Group Band yang bermain di tengah-tengah penonton seperti kami..."  
"Iya, kalian benar-benar nekad...haha..."_

"Oh ya, apakah yang bermain bersama D'Fernandes itu adalah Erza?" tanya Gray yang sedang mengiringi musik dengan teknik _Slap_ pada Bass miliknya, ia tidak tahu apa-apa disaat melihat Natsu sedang menghampiri Ernest di panggung nomor tiga.

"Aku rasa bukan..." kata Loke yang ikut tertuju ke arah panggung nomor tiga disaat sedang melakukan ketukan Drum-nya.

"Mereka berdua memang susah dibedakan jika rambutnya dipanjangkan seperti itu. Oh ya, kalau itu Ernest lalu dimana Erza sekarang? tanya Lucy yang sedang memainkan String dalam Keyboard-nya.

' _ **N-Natsu, kau jangan menghampirinya. Itu bukan aku, dia adikku Ernest...'**_ batin Erza yang masih terdiam di peristirahan panitia panggung nomor dua. Ia sedikit cemburu ketika Natsu menghampiri adik kebarnya.

"Hihi..." Natsu menyeringaikan senyumannya tepat di depan Ernest, lalu ia meninggalkan panggung nomor tiga itu dan melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali sambil bernyanyi.

"hmm..." balas Ernest dengan senyumannya disaat Natsu masih menoleh dan memandang dirinya.

" _ **You trick your lovers...That you're wicked and divine...You may be a sinner...But your innocence is mine..."**_ Natsu kali ini menghampiri panggung nomor dua. Ia berjalan-jalan sambil bernyanyi disekitar panggung itu hingga akhirnya ia menemukan orang yang di carinya, yaitu Erza sendiri.

" _ **Please me...Show me how it's done...Tease me...You are the one..."**_ Saat ini Natsu sedang bernyanyi tepat berhadapan dengan Erza. Seketika Natsu yang masih bernyanyi langsung menyentuh bagian pipi Erza yang masih basah dengan air matanya itu.

"N-Natsu...hiks...terima kasih telah datang untukku...hiks...hiks..." tanpa fikir panjang Erza langsung menangkap Natsu ke dalam pelukannya dihadapan semua orang. Ia sudah terlalu rindu dengan sosok lelaki yang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

" _ **I want to reconcile the violence in your heart...I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask...I want to exorcise the demons from your past...I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart..."**_ Natsu yang masih bernyanyi langsung membalas pelukannya.

" _Kyaa! Vocalist itu benar-benar sangat romantis..."_ teriak histeris penonton wanita.  
 _"Eh?! Jadi dari tadi dia berkeliling kesana-kemari hanya untuk memeluk seorang panitia?"  
"Oh ya, wanita yang menjadi panitia itu wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Guitarist D'Fernandes"  
"Mungkin mereka berdua kembar..."  
"Bisa jadi seperti itu..."_

"Are?! Jadi Erza ada disana? Pantas saja dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya.." Lucy terkejut setelah melihat Natsu menemukan Erza yang sedang berada di tempat kepanitian.

"Andai saja suaraku ini bagus, mungkin akan ada banyak wanita yang memelukku..." kata Loke yang sedang dalam keadaan tampan.

"Grr!" geram Lucy dengan tatapan sadisnya ke arah Loke.

"Ah?!...hahaha...hahaha...maksudku, tentu saja aku akan menolak mereka semua dan memilihmu Lucy..." kata Loke yang sedang ketakutan.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat mereka berdua berpelukan seperti itu, dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi...kali ini mereka berdua melakukannya di depan umum..." sambung Gray yang sedang tercengang melihatnya.

" _ **Please me...Show me how it's done...Tease me...You are the one..."**_ Natsu yang masih bernyanyi langsung menuntun tangan Erza dan membawanya keluar dari tempat peristirahatan panitia itu.

' _ **Natsu~, aku benar-benar sangat bahagia jika kau ada disisiku. Jadi aku mohon, kau jangan pergi jauh-jauh dariku lagi. Aku sangat mencintaimu...Natsu...'**_ batin Erza disaat salah satu tangannya di tarik oleh Natsu yang sedang membawanya jalan-jalan disekitar acara musik itu.

" _ **I want to reconcile the violence in your heart...I want to recognise your beauty's not just a mask...I want to exorcise the demons from your past...I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart..."**_ Natsu dengan nyanyian Reff lagunya langsung membawa Erza untuk berdesak-desakan dengan para penonton. Mereka berdua berjalan secara perlahan menuju ke tempat berkumpulnya anggota Fairy Higashi yang sedang mengiringi lagu Natsu.

' _ **Aku benar-benar bodoh telah membuat tantangan untuk aksi panggung. Aku melihat aksi panggung yang dilakukan oleh Fairy Higashi itu sekelas dengan Group Band professional...'**_ batin Laxus yang masih kesal dengan penampilan Fairy Higashi.

' _ **Gray Fullbuster, permainan Bass-nya semakin berkembang pesat. Kemampuannya yang sekarang sedikit di atasku. Aku memang penggemar Bassist Group Band Muse yang bernama Christopher Wolstenhome, tapi kenapa malah dia yang bisa memainkan tekniknya. Aku benar-benar tidak terima..'**_ batin Lyon yang ikut kesal disaat sedang memperhatikan teknik Slap dari _Christopher Wolstenhome_ yang sedang dilakukan oleh Gray.

' _ **Erza, pasti saat ini kau sangat bahagia sekali karena kekasihmu itu datang memberi kejutan untukmu...hmm...'**_ batin Ernest yang sedang terharu melihat kakak kembarnya.

 **.**

Penampilan dari Group Band Fairy Higashi pun akhirnya selesai disaat Erza kembali berkumpul dengan Natsu dan yang lainnya di tengah-tengah kerumunan para penonton.

"Erza, maaf telah membuatmu menunggu...hmm..." ucap Natsu disaat masih menggenggam salah satu tangannya di hadapan dekat anggota Fairy Higashi.

"Tidak apa-apa, yang penting kalian semua sudah datang. Itu saja sudah membuatku sangat senang..." balas Erza.

"Erza, ini Guitar milikmu. Ambilah..." kata Akio yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri sambil menyerahkan Guitar milik Erza yang sudah di pasang oleh Wireless.

"Terima kasih..." Erza pun menerima Guitar kesayangan yang telah diberikan oleh Akio dan mengaitkan sabuknya di pundak.

" _Wah! Jadi ini Guitarist wanita dari Group Band Fairy Higashi? Erza Scarlet..."  
"Wajahnya benar-benar sangat mirip dengan Guitarist wanita yang ada di panggung nomor tiga..."  
"Dasar bodoh, mereka berdua itu kembar. Sudah jelas nama belakang mereka Scarlet..."  
"Acara musik di malam tahun baru ini semakin seru saja..."_

"..." Natsu saat ini sedang memandang tajam ke arah Laxus dari tengah kerumunan para penonton.

" **Baiklah Fairy Higashi, aku akui tadi itu aksi panggung kalian sangat hebat! Dan untuk Erza Scarlet, maaf karena kami telah merekrut adik kembarmu ini karena kemampuan bermain musik metalnya benar-benar hebat. Andai saja Juvia masih bersama kami, mungkin akan jadi lebih hebat lagi..."** gertak Laxus kepada semua anggota Fairy Higashi.

" **Lebih baik buang saja semua harapan kalian itu Laxus-san, Jellal-ni, Lyon-kun!"** Juvia tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu masuk sebelah timur. Kecantikannya begitu memukau disaat sedang memakai Rok merah berbahan sutra yang terurai menyamping ke kanan seakan-akan seperti bendera yang berkibar-kibar kesana kemari. Begitu juga kaos putih tanpa lengat yang menjadi atasannya dan sebuah Liontin mengalungi lehernya.

" **?!"** serentak tiga orang personil D'Fernandes yang disebutkan Juvia tadi terkejut seketika.

"Eh?! Juvia..." Gray juga terkejut setelah melihat kedatangan Juvia.

"Juviaaa!...hahaha..." teriak Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Juvia.

" **Karena mulai malam ini Juvia akan bergabung dengan Fairy Higashi..."** ucap Juvia dengan tegas kepada para anggota Group Band D'Fernandes.

"Cih!" Laxus yang masih berada di atas panggung bersama yang lainnya semakin kesal dengan keputusan Juvia.

"..." Jellal sebagai kakaknya langsung terdiam dan kecewa.

"..." Lyon membuka mulutnya karena tidak menyangka wanita yang disukainya kini bergabung dengan Fairy Higashi.

"hmm..." Erza dan Natsu tersenyum sekita dan saling memandang.

"Hmm..." Gray tertunduk senyum mendengar keputusan Juvia.

"Hmm..." Loke tersenyum dalam ke adaan tampan sambil menyentuh batang tengah kacamatanya.

"Juvia..." Lucy merasa amat senang dengan keputusan Juvia hingga rona diwajahnya muncul seketika.

Suasana acara musik di dalam gedung Higashi of City Hall langsung menjadi hening begitu saja disaat sedang menyaksikan Juvia yang sedang perang batin dengan tiga orang personil dari Group Band D'Fernandes.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **=To be Continue=**

* * *

 _ **Mohon maaf untuk para Reader...**  
 **Jika ingin berkomentar pedas atau pun yang lainnya tentang Fanfic MHS 2016 jangan memposting di Fanfic SAPD Coporation...**_

 _ **Author sendiri hampir malas melakukan update jika kejadiannya seperti kemarin-kemarin...**  
_


	16. Musical Happy New Year - Part 2

_**~Musical Happy New Year Part 2 : Juvia's Screet~**_

 **Fairy Tail Fanfic by Indra-Fernandes  
**

 **Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima-Sensei**

 **Chara : Erza S, Natsu D, Lucy H, Leo/Loke, Gray F, Juvia L, Laxus D, Jellal F, Lyon V**

 **Pairing : [Erza S - Natsu D], [Lucy H - Leo/Loke], [Gray F - Juvia L]**

 **Genre : _Musical, Romance, Comedy, Friendship_**

* * *

 ** _Summary :  
_**

 ** _Juvia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Erza dan yang lainnya hingga Group Band Fairy Higashi kini beranggotakan enam orang. Melihat penampilan musik Fairy Higashi yang sudah dilengkapi dengan keberadaan Juvia membuat semua orang yang menyaksikannya terpukau begitu hebat._**

* * *

 **Siapkan beberapa Video Clip, tapi yang penting aja ya...  
1\. INNA - Tu si Eu (versi Mexico) - Crazy,Sexy,Wild (versi Inggris) jangan yang versi (Official Music Studio), tapi versi (Rock the Roof Mexico City).  
2\. Slipknot - Duality (Buat konser Laxus).  
3\. Linking Park - In the End (Natsu sama Gray jadi Vocalist).  
4\. NOAH - Seperti kemarin (Kira-kira siapa yang jadi Vocalist Fairy Higashi buat nyanyiin itu lagu? XD)  
**

 ** _"Ah! Author setiap bikin fanfic suka bikin para reader ngabisin kuota Internet, soalnya harus liat Youtube X(..." komentar Reader protes.  
_**

 ** _"Ayolah kawan jangan mengeluh, itu juga untuk kebaikan kalian semua buat belajar mengenal tentang musik. Jika tidak mau melakukannya Author tidak memaksa :P" jawab komentar Author dengan santai._**

 **Warning (Warung teh Nining) : Author sedikit menyelipkan bau-bau Mature...XD  
**

* * *

 ** _~Selamat Membaca~_**

* * *

 **2016** **年** **12** **月** **31** **日** **( 31 Desember 2016)**

 **08.30 PM**

Masih dalam suasana acara Musical Happy New Year yang di adakan di dalam gedung Higashi of City Hall. Acara besar yang memiliki empat panggung saling bersebrangan (panggung-1 bersebrangan dengan panggung-3 dan panggung-2 bersebrangan dengan panggung-4). Saat ini empat orang anggota Group Band D'Fernandes (Jellal, Laxus, Lyon, dan adik kembar Erza) masih berdiri di atas panggung nomor tiga berhadapan dengan lima orang anggota Group Band Fairy Higashi (Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, dan Loke) yang nekat membuat panggung lesehan sendiri di tengah-tengah para penonton yang sebagiannya sudah di kosongkan dalam bentuk lingkaran. Suasana yang tadinya ramai saat sedang menyaksikan D'Fernandes berhadapan dengan Fairy Higashi tiba-tiba menjadi hening sesaat setelah Juvia datang dari arah pintu masuk sebelah kanan timur berada dekat dengan panggung nomor satu.

" **Mulai malam ini Juvia akan bergabung dengan Fairy Higashi..."** ucap Juvia tegas sambil memandang Jellal, Laxus, dan Lyon dari Group Band D'Fernandes yang masih berdiri di atas panggung nomor tiga.

" _Wanita itu! Jangan-jangan!~"_

" _Lady of Singer!~"_

" _Satu-satunya wanita yang mendapatkan julukan Lady of Singer di acara Summer Sonic 2016"_

" _Maksudmu dia pernah mendapatkan piagam penghargaan resmi dari tiga Juri waktu itu?"_

" _Iya, seperti itulah. Dia Lady of Singer generasi kedua puluh sekian..."_

" _Pantas saja suaranya sangat merdu meskipun sedang bicara tegas seperti itu..."_

" _Tapi kenapa dia tiba-tiba ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Higashi?"_

" _Mana aku tidak tahu?! Tanyakan saja kepada orangnya..."_

" **Hoooh~, begitu rupanya caramu berterima kasih? Kau meninggalkan kami begitu saja setelah kami membesarkan namamu...hmm...lucu sekali..."** sindir Laxus kepada Juvia, namun disisi lain wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

" **Yaaah~, mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin dia tertarik untuk bergabung dengan Fairy Higashi karena ingin selalu berada dekat dengan kekasihnya. Gray Fullbuster..."** sindir Lyon yang ikut tersenyum sinis tanpa melihat wajah Juvia, mungkin Lyon sedang cemburu.

"Jellal, apa kau tidak merasa Laxus dan Lyon itu terlalu berlebihan mengatakan hal seperti itu kepada Juvia?" tanya Ernest khawatir terhadap Juvia sambil mendekati Jellal yang masih duduk di kursi Drum miliknya.

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja mereka berdua berbuat sesuka hati. Semuanya sudah terlanjur..." jawab Jellal acuh.

"Tapi Jellal, dia itu adikmu..." bujuk Ernest.

"Ernest, Sudahlah! Juvia itu bukan anak kecil! Tidak ada istilah kakak beradik dalam hal dunia musik dan bagiku kita semua sama. Itu juga kesepakatanku dengan Juvia..." balas Jellal tegas dalam keadaan raut wajahnya yang kesal.

"..." Ernest kembali memandang khawatir terhadap Juvia.

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka anggota Fairy Higashi yang masih berdiri panggung lesehan melingkar yang dibatasi oleh orang-orang sekelilingnya (tengah-tengah tempat penonton) mulai merasakan kesal terhadap ucapan Laxus dan Lyon sekaligus merasa khawatir terhadap Juvia yang masih berdiri dekat pintu masuk sebelah kanan timur.

"Ch! Benar-benar keterlaluan! Bukankah mereka sendiri yang menyakiti perasaan Juvia?!" umpat Gray pelan, namun wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Gray tenanglah, mereka hanya sedang menggertak..." bujuk Loke.

"Juvia~" lirih Lucy khawatir saat memandang wajah Juvia yang sedang dipojokan oleh Laxus dan Lyon.

"Natsu..." Erza menatap serius ke arah Natsu.

"Yah~, aku mengerti..." balas Natsu yang mulai serius sambil melakukan setting terhadap beberapa panel putar yang terdapat di Stomp Box Effect Guitar miliknya.

Juvia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan, memasuki pintu pagar pembatas besi tempat para penonton hinga melewati kerumunan orang-orang hanya untuk menghampiri lima orang anggota Fairy Higashi yang masih berada di panggung lesehannya.

"Maaf Juvia terlambat..." kata Juvia setelah sampai dan berdiri dihadapan mereka berlima sambil menundukan wajahnya yang merenung.

"Jangan terlalu difikirkan, bagiku tidak ada kata terlambat selama kau ingin kembali ke dalam dunia musik...hmm..." sambut Lucy sambil memberikan senyuman optimisnya kepada Juvia.

"Kedatangan Juvia ingin bergabung dengan Fairy Higashi bukan untuk membalas perbuatan mereka terhadap Juvia, tapi-"

"Aku mengerti, kau hanya ingin bermain musik bersama orang-orang yang memiliki satu hati. Benarkan Juvia?" potong Gray optimis sambil meletakkan kepalan tangan di dadanya.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Lady of Singer...hihi..." kata Natsu tersenyum hangat sambil memberikan Microphone-nya di tangannya kepada Juvia.

"Semuanya...hiks...terima kasih...hmm..." lirih Juvia terharu menitihkan air matanya hingga akhirnya ia pun tersenyum kembali sambil menerima Microphone yang diberikan oleh Natsu.

 **.**

 **.**

" **Baiklah sepertinya malam tahun baru kali ini akan semakin seru, tapi aku tidak tahu apakah Fairy Higashi bisa bermain bersama Juvia atau tidak? Karena yang aku tahu Juvia itu lebih suka dengan aliran Music Mexico..."** sindir Laxus lagi kepada Fairy Higashi yang sedang bersama Juvia disaat ia berbicara lewat Microphone.

" **Ghahahaha! Dia itu berisik sekali! Apa tadi aku tadi membawakan lagu beraliran Music Grunge? Padahal aku sangat menyukai aliran musik itu..."** cela Natsu sambil menunjukan tawa khas berisiknya kepada Erza dan yang lainnya, namun jari telunjuk kanannya tetap mengarah kepada Laxus disaat ia sedang berdiri tegak sambil menanam tangan kirinya di pinggangnya.

"Tadi aku sempat terkejut ketika kalian tiba-tiba datang sambil membawakan lagu beraliran Music Modern Rock...hmm..." kata Erza melirik kagum kepada Natsu yang berada dekat di samping kanannya.

"Aku menyukai Music Classic, tapi aku hanya memainkannya jika aku sedang teringat dengan Ibuku. Lalu seseorang pernah berkata padaku bahwa **'Bermain musik bersama orang-orang yang satu hati itu akan terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan sehingga kita bisa menghilangkan semua kesedihan yang ada pada diri kita semua'**. Benarkan Erza?" kata Lucy tersenyum memandang Erza saat dirinya sedang berada dibelakang dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Keyboard-nya yang sejajar dengan Drum yang di tempati oleh Loke.

"Hmm..." Erza menoleh kebelakang dan membalas senyuman Lucy.

"Aku jadi lebih suka bermain musik setelah Lucy berada dekat disampingku...hmm..." sambung Loke dalam keadaan Cool-nya yang berbinar.

"Oii...Oii..." lirih Gray ilfil hingga swatdrop setelah mendengar perkataan Loke.

 **.**

 **.**

Di sisi lain ada seorang wanita yang sedang berdiri menyaksikan acara Musical Happy New Year dari arah tempat penonton lantai atas terbuka sambil menopangkan kedua tangannya di bibir pagar besi pembatas. Dari cara berpakaiannya yang serba hitam dan juga memakai kacamata hitamnya ia malah terlihat seperti sedang menyamar, namun jika memperhatikannya dari dekat orang pasti akan tahu jati diri wanita tersebut.

 _Yui Yoshioka, seorang wanita berusia 29 asal kelahiran Perfectur Fukuoka. Dia adalah salah satu penyanyi sekaligus pencipta lagu yang pernah Fenomenal di Jepang. Wajah cantik alaminya yang begitu Baby Face dan yang menjadikan ciri khasnya adalah ada tahi lalat kecil di sebelah kanan bawah dekat bibir tipisnya._

' _ **Setelah karirku ini mulai padam, aku mengabdikan diriku ini untuk tergabung dalam Sony Music Management karena mereka lah yang telah membesarkan namaku. Sambil berlibur aku juga ditugaskan oleh pihak Management untuk mencari salah satu Group Band lokal yang memiliki potensi dan bakat dari sekian banyak Group Band lokal yang ada diseluruh wilayah Jepang, termasuk daerah kelahiranku ini. Jika memang ada maka aku akan menawarkan sebuah kontrak rekaman. Tadi aku sempat tertarik dengan penampilan Group Band D'Fernandes, tapi setelah kedatangan Group Band Fairy Higashi dengan aksi panggungnya yang begitu nekat aku juga jadi ikut tertarik untuk melihatnya. Mungkin untuk saat ini aku rasa kedua Group Band itu dalam posisi seimbang ..**_ ** _'_** batinnya disaat sedang serius menyaksikan acara Musical Happy New Year.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke dalam acara Musical Happy New Year untuk Group Band Fairy Higashi yang sedang berhadapan dengan Group Band D'Fernandes.

" **Baiklah, aku persilahkan Fairy Higashi Ft. Lady of Singer untuk tampil lebih dulu, dan aku harap permainan musik kalian tidak mengecewakan..."** oceh Laxus habis-habisan terhadap anggota Fairy Higashi dihadapan semua orang.

' _ **CWIIEEEEW!~'**_ tanpa basa-basi Natsu langsung menjeritkan suara Guitar ESP MH-250 miliknya yang begitu keras hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru gedung hanya untuk menghentikan ocehan Laxus.

" **Ghahahaha!~"** tawa khas Natsu yang begitu jahat langsung ia tunjukkan kepada Laxus.

Serentak semua orang yang berada di dalam gedung Higashi of City Hall terlihat kesal dengan suara jeritan Guitar itu hingga mereka semua menutup kedua telingannya.

" _Ghaaaa! Berisik!~"_

" _Hentikaaan!~"_

"Baka! N-Natsu!~" bentak Gray kesal.

"Natsu-san~" rintih Juvia yang tidak tahan dengan suara jeritan Guitar itu.

" **Ghahahahah!~ Ghahahaha!~ Ghaahahaha!~"** tawa Natsu pun semakin menjadi-jadi, dan kali ini ia memutar-mutar Guitar-nya di atas kepala seperti baling-baling.

' _ **CWIIEEEEW!~'**_ suara jeritan Guitar yang sedang di putar-putar itu malah semakin lebih ganas.

" **Natsuuuuu! BerisiiiiiiK!~"** teriak kesal Lucy menjerit.

"Lucy, ayo kita mati bersama-sama..." ajak Loke yang masih bersikap Cool disaat sedang menutupi kedua telinganya.

' _ **N-Natsu~'**_ lirih batin Erza yang begitu merindukan suara permainan khas dari Guitar yang sudah lama tidak dimainkan oleh Natsu.

' _ **CWIIIEEeeeeet!~'**_ Natsu pun menciutkan suara Guitar-nya hingga berhenti menjerit.

"Yosh! Aku semakin bersemangat!" ucapan khas Natsu.

"Hmph!~" serentak Lucy, Loke, Gray, Juvia, dan Erza menghela nafasnya.

Lalu Erza pun tiba-tiba bersikap aneh, bisa dilihat dari wajah cantiknya yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran ketika memandang Guitar ESP LTD KH202 miliknya.

"Hah?" Natsu dan yang lainnya langsung terpaku polos memperhatikan sikap Erza saat ini.

' _ **CWIIEEEEW!~'**_ Erza pun menjeritkan Guitar miliknya dan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Natsu, namun suara jeritan Guitar miliknya tidak sekeras seperti yang dilakukan Natsu tadi.

' _ **Ciuut!~seb~seb~'**_ suara jeritan Guitar-nya pun tiba-tiba mengempis dan hanya terdengar suara angin yang dihempas oleh Guitar yang sedang di putar-putar oleh Erza.

"Are?! kenapa tiba-tiba suaranya berhenti?" tanya Erza dengan wajah polosnya yang terpaku heran disaat masih meniru gaya Natsu.

"Heeeh~" hela nafas yang begitu panjang dan pelan disaat wajah Natsu dan yang lainnya memudar secara kompak.

 **.**

 **.**

Semua orang termasuk orang anggota D'Fernandes hanya terpaku diam memperhatikan sikap Erza yang mendadak jadi tidak wajar seperti saat ini.

"..." Jellal, Ernest, Laxus, dan Lyon no comment.

" _Natsu, bagaimana cara melakukannya? Ayolah beritahu aku..."_ suara Erza yang manja.

" _Erza ~"_ suara lirih Lucy yang sedang serba salah.

" _Kenapa sikap Erza jadi seperti itu?"_ suara Loke yang sedang berunding dengan Natsu dan Gray.

" _Mungkin dia terhipnotis gara-gara Guitar yang kau putar-putar tadi..."_ suara Gray yang sedang menyalahkan Natsu.

" _Kau kira aku ini Romy Rafael?"_ suara Natsu yang sedang menyangkal.

" _E-eto...minna..."_ suara Juvia yang sedang kebingungan.

"Laxus, sepertinya sekarang ini kau sedang diabaikan..." kata Lyon yang akhirnya berkomentar.

"Mereka benar-benar lugu..." balas Laxus.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke dalam situasi normal untuk Fairy Higashi yang sedang menunjukan wajah keseriusan dari setiap para personilnya. Juvia mulai merundingkan sebuah lagu yang akan dinyanyikan olehnya lalu tatapan serius ia tunjukan kembali ke arah D'Fernandes. Seketika mereka berenam membentuk formasi Group Band dalam bentuk 1-3-2.

 _1 (Juvia berdiri di poisi paling depan)  
3 (Gray, Natsu, dan Erza berdiri di posisi tengah secara berurutan)  
2 (Loke berdampingan dengan Lucy di posisi belakang)  
Mereka berenam itu mau konser musik atau bertanding bola sih?~XD_

" **Crazy, Sexy, Wild..."** ucap Juvia tegas.

" _Hah? Gila?"_

" _Seksi?"_

" _Liar?"_

" _Apa maksudnya ya?"_

' _ **Hmm, apa Juvia itu sedang bergurau? Dia mengajak Fairy Higashi untuk membawakan lagu beraliran Music Disco Mexico. Itulah kenapa aku tidak menyukainya karena lagu itu tidak memiliki corak apapun dalam musik. Meskipun Fairy Higashi memiliki seorang Keyboardist seperti Lucy Heartfilia semua itu tidak akan mengubah apapun karena masih ada bagian yang kurang, yaitu seorang Drummer harus memainkan Drum Techno...'**_ batin Laxus yang kembali menunjukkan senyuman sinisnya.

Wajah-wajah dari para personil Fairy Higashi yang sedang menutup mata itu menunjukkan bahwa mereka memiliki ketenangan dan konsentrasi yang kuat dalam hal bermusik.

"Erza..." Natsu pun membuka mata sambil memandang Erza dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Hmm..." balas Erza berkeyakinan yang sama.

"Loke...Lucy..." Gray pun ikut membuka matanya dan melirik ke arah Loke dan Lucy.

"Oke~" serentak sepasang kekasih itu membuka matanya penuh keyakinan.

"..." Juvia masih mempertahankan sikap mata terpejamnya yang sangat anggun selayaknya Lady of Singer, tangan kirinya yang masih menggenggam sebuah Microphone itu ia letakkan di dadanya. Entah dari mana tiba-tiba angin pun datang menghempas rambut biru bergelombang milik Juvia yang terurai sangat indah itu.

Terdengarlah suara petikan nada Acustict yang begitu harmonis disaat Erza menggerakan jemari tangan kanan terhadap senar Guitar miliknya, lalu Juvia perlahan membuka kedua matanya dan mulai bernyanyi untuk bait pertama lagu itu dengan suara khasnya merdu.

 _ **Chiar daca stiu ca mesajele nu le citesti...  
In visul tau mereu tu ma regasesti...  
Ai tai spun tot mereu nu te gandi doar la ea...  
Dar tu ai vrea...**_

" _Wah~ Ini lagu Mexico..."_

" _Suaranya juga sangat merdu, dia benar-benar pantas di jukuki sebagai Lady of Singer..."_

" _Juvia Lockser! Love you!"_

Juvia mulai melakukan pergerakan tangan kanannya untuk melakukan sebuah isyarat terhadap bait lagu kedua yang sedang dinyanyikannya dan Natsu melakukan teknik Plam Mute terhadap Guitar-nya dengan sangat lembut untuk mengiri nada petikan Acustict yang sedang dimainkan oleh Erza sendiri.

 _ **As vrea zbor pana la stele fara sa ma opresc...  
In drmul meu prin viata sa te gasesc...  
Nu-s vorbe goale cand iti spun te iubesc...  
Hai striga tare...**_

Loke pun mulai memainkan ketukan Rouple Hit-hat secara halus dalam permainan Drum-nya untuk mengiringi Reff lagu yang sedang dinyanyikan oleh Juvia. Begitu juga dengan Gray ikut memperkental suara musik dengan permainan Bass-nya dan Lucy melakukan String dalam permainan Keyboard-nya untuk memperindah suasana musik. Erza dan Natsu secara bersamaan langsung melakukan teknik Hammer up/down ala Mexico pada permainan Guitar-nya.

 _Reff :_

 _ **Tu si eu...  
Ne vom iubi mereu si ne vom privi din adancul inimii...  
Pana la soare...  
Reusesc sa te, iubesc, pana la soare...**_

Juvia kali ini menggerakan kedua kakinya dengan lincah dan berputar kesana-kemari sambil melakukan tarian khas Mexico

 _ **Tu si eu...  
Ne vom iubi mereu si ne vom privi din adancul inimii...  
Pana la soare...  
Reusesc sa te, iubesc, pana la soare...**_

Suasana musik yang dimainkan oleh Fairy Higashi kali ini membuat sebagian para penonton yang begitu dekat mengelilingi sekitarnya langsung terpesona seolah-olah ingin mengikuti tarian Juvia.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali untuk empat orang anggota D'Fernandes yang sedang menyaksikan permainan musik dari Fairy Higashi saat sedang mengiringi lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Juvia.

"Y-yang benar saja?! Mereka bisa merubah aliran Disco Mexico dari lagu itu ke dalam aliran Acustict Mexico dalam sekejap..."kata Lyon.

' _ **Aku bisa merasakan perasaan Juvia sama sepertiku waktu bermain bersama Fairy Higashi di acara Summer Sonic 2016. Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya bermain bersama mereka. Dan aku hanya bisa mengatakan rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan...hmm...'**_ batin adik kembar Erza yang bernama Ernest.

"..." Jellal dan Laxus hanya terpaku diam dan entah apa yang sedang difikirkan olehnya saat ini ketika melihat Juvia bermain bersama Fairy Higashi.

 **.**

 **.**

Juvia kembali membawa suasana santai dalam bait lagu yang di ulang-ulang sebanyak tiga kali itu untuk memulai bait lagunya dari awal disaat Erza kembali memetik nada Guitar miliknya dan Natsu pun kembali melakukan teknik Plam Mute.

 _[3x]_ _ **Tu si eu...**_

"Hmm..." terlihatlah mereka para anggota Fairy Higashi saling melontarkan senyuman disaat sedang menikmati permainan musiknya.

Juvia yang masih melakukan gaya khas bernyanyinya langsung mengubah lagu Mexico itu ke dalam versi Bahasa Inggris.

 _ **Heart beats steady, baby, ready to play...  
Just let the disco light come and take us away...  
I feel the heat like a fire bring it closer to me...  
Just let it out...**_

" _Eh?! Kok bisa?"_

" _Hahaha~, sudahlah nikmati saja..."_

" _Benar, namanya juga Lady of Singer. Jadi wajar saja bisa melakukan hal seperti itu..."_

 _ **Is like a spark burning steady from the east to the west...  
I feel the bass beating louder bring it out of my chest...  
I like the way that you do it, 'cause you do it the best...  
So glad I've found you...**_

Juvia kali ini mulai melakukan jingkrakan kecil dalam tariannya karena terpengaruh oleh ritme ketukan Rouple Hit-hat dari permainan Drum yang dilakukan oleh Loke disaat ia sedang menyanyikan bait Reff lagu.

 _Reff :  
_ _ **You and I, will dance until we die...  
Crazy, sexy, wild, we just wanna let it out...  
Touch my body, with the music, baby, you know I want it...**_

' _ **Kprok!-kprok!-kprok!~'**_ gemuruh tepuk tangan dari mereka yang berada dekat menyaksikan aksi yang dilakukan oleh Juvia.

' _ **Touch my body?! Kata-kata itu mengingatkanku ketika sebelum aku datang kemari aku sempat melakukan hubungan yang lebih dalam bersama Juvia...'**_ batin Gray mendadak parno saat memperhatikan gerakan tarian tubuh Juvia yang sedikit eksotis hingga wajah Gray pun langsung merona padam. Perlahan Gray berpindah posisi bersembunyi menjongkok dibelakang Drum yang sedang dimainkan oleh Loke.

"Em? Gray, kau kenapa? Kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Loke heran disaat memperhatikan tingkah laku Gray sedang berada jongkok merona padam sambil bermain Bass disampingnya.

"Celanaku menyempit..." jawab Gray secara tidak langsung.

"Kenapa juga kau malah memikirkan hal yang mesum disaat sedang bermain musik seperti ini..." ketus Loke sambil menyudutkan tatapan sayu polosnya kepada Gray.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah..." Gray langsung mendongkol karena salah bicara dengan Loke yang paling faham dengan ucapan yang secara tidak langsung itu, lalu Gray pun kembali berdiri di tempat semula.

 _Reff :  
_ _ **You and i, will dance until we die...  
Crazy, sexy, wild, we just wanna let it out...  
Touch my body, with the music, baby, you know I want it...**_

 _[3x] **You and i**_

 _Chorus :  
_ _ **Move to the right, right  
Up and down crazy, sexy wild**_

 _ **Move to the right, right  
Pump it loud, sexy wild**_

Juvia melangkah secara perlahan hingga berdiri tepat di samping kiri belakang sambil bersandar menopangkan lengan kanannya di bahu kiri Gray (hmph~, susah sekali Author mendeskripsikannya -_-"). Kali ini Juvia terlihat agresif disaat sedang menggoyangkan sedikit kedua bahunya secara perlahan dibelakang Gray. Kedua mata Juvia yang terpejam manis disaat bibirnya bernyanyi tepat di depan telinga kiri Gray seolah-olah Juvia sedang berbisik tentang ajakan sesuatu yang bergairah.

' _ **Rasanya aku ingin ke Toilet untuk melepaskan hasratku...'**_ hasrat Gray yang sudah di ujung tanduk hingga kembali merona padam diwajahnya.

 _ **Move to the right, right  
Up and down crazy, sexy wild**_

 _ **Move to the right, right...**_

Juvia tiba-tiba mengubah lagunya lagi ke dalam versi Jepang.

 _Reff :  
_ _ **ユ エンド アイ、ダンスをしぬまで。。。**_ _  
(Kau dan aku, akan berdansa sampai kita mati...)  
_ _ **クレイジー、セクシー、やせいの、わたしたちはちょうどたいことをきかせて。。。**_ _  
(Gila, seksi, liar, kita hanya menginginkannya untuk keluar...)_ _  
_ _ **わたしのからだがおんがくをさわっている、あい、わかるあなたがほしよ。。。**_ _ **  
**_ _(Sentuh tubuhku dengan musik, sayang, aku tahu kau menginginkan hal seperti itu...)_

" _Hahaha~ baru pertama kali aku menemukan orang yang bernyanyi memakai tiga Bahasa..."_

" _Kau benar, mungkin dia satu-satu wanita yang memiliki kemampuan Google Translate..."_

" _Ternyata makna lirik lagunya benar-benar Vulgar...hahaha..."_

"Eh?!~" dua orang Guitarist Fairy Higashi sekaligus sepasang kekasih (Erza dan Natsu) itu tiba-tiba saling menatap sesaat dan berpaling kembali ke arah lain, terlihat dari wajah mereka berdua sedang tersipu malu disaat Juvia mengartikan bait Reff lagunya.

' _ **Hmph~, Bait lagu ini dari tadi hanya memancingku untuk mengingat tentang kejadian malam Natal kemarin. Malam itu aku merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa disaat Natsu mendekap di atas tubuhku meski pun tidak sampai melakukan hubungan yang lebih dalam. Dan sampai sekarang rasa kehangatannya itu masih membekas dalam tubuhku. Ketika tidak bertemu dengan Natsu selama enam hari saja rasanya sudah membuatku gila...'**_ batin Erza sambil melirik perlahan memperhatikan Natsu yang sedang berada disampingnya.

"..." Natsu hanya terpaku diam memasang rona di bagian pipi wajahnya disaat sedang tersipu malu, entah apa yang ada di dalam fikiran Natsu saat ini atau mungkin Natsu pun mikirkan hal yang sama dengan Erza.

"Lucy, sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan lagu ini? Tiba-tiba saja sikap Gray mendadak tidak jelas, lalu sekarang Erza juga sama dan di tambah lagi dengan sikap Natsu. Sikap ketidak jelasan mereka bertiga itu benar-benar mencurigakan..." umpat Loke sambil memperlihatkan wajah tanpa dosanya kepada Lucy. Dari tadi Loke ternyata sedang memperhatikan sikap Gray, Erza, dan Natsu disaat masih mempertahankan kesempurnaan permainan Rouple Hit-hat pada Drum-nya..

" **Glek!"** serenta mereka bertiga yang telah disebutkan namanya tadi langsung pucat.

"Hah?" Lucy pun langsung menatap heran ketika ikut memperhatikan sikap mereka bertiga dari belakang.

 _ **ユ エンド アイ、ダンスをしぬまで。。。**_ _  
(Kau dan aku, akan berdansa sampai kita mati...)  
_ _ **クレイジー、セクシー、やせいの、わたしたちはちょうどたいことをきかせて。。。**_ _  
(Gila, seksi, liar, kita hanya menginginkannya untuk keluar...)_ _  
_ _ **わたしのからだがおんがくをさわっている、あい、わかるあなたがほしよ。。。**_ _ **  
**_ _(Sentuh tubuhku dengan musik, sayang, aku tahu kau menginginkan hal seperti itu...)_

Penampilan dari Fairy Higashi pun akhirnya selesai setelah Juvia menyanyikan bait Reff lagu terakhirnya. Bersamaan dengan empat orang anggota D'Fernandes ikut turun dari panggung nomor tiga untuk beristirahat sejenak.

' _ **kprok!-kprok!-kprok!'**_ suara tepuk tangan yang meriah dari sebagian banyak penonton disaat Erza dan yang lainnya meninggalkan panggung lesehan melingkar yang dibatasi para penonton itu.

" _Fairy Higashi! Permainan musik Acustict kalian benar-benar keren!"_

" _Benar! Kalau bisa kalian harus tampil lagi di dekat kami!"_

" _Loke, Gray, Natsu! Aku ingin mengambil gambar kalian bertiga..."_

 **.**

 **.**

Fairy Higashi yang sekarang beranggotakan enam orang itu saat ini sedang beristirahat di tempat peristirahatan yang berada di dekat panggung nomor dua.

"Penampilan aksi panggung kalian tadi hebat sekali...hmm..." sambut Akio selaku anggota kepanitiaan menghampiri Erza dan yang lainnya, lalu ia menyuguhkan masing-masing satu botol air mineral kepada mereka berenam.

"Terima kasih..." ucap Natsu dan yang lainnya secara berurutan.

"Haaah~Segarnya~ hela panjang Natsu yang sedang duduk disamping Erza disaat setelah ia meminum satu teguk air mineral-nya, lalu ia pun melepas Syal pemberian Erza yang masih melilit dilehernya sambil menuangkan sedikit air mineral itu untuk membasuh wajahnya.

"Oh ya Juvia, apa yang membuatmu memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kami?" tanya Erza yang masih belum tahu tentang permasalahan Juvia.

"..." Juvia terdiam sesaat dalam wajahnya yang sedang merenung kembali.

Juvia pun menceritakan permasalahan internalnya dengan D'Fernandes dihadapan mereka berlima secara panjang lebar. Seketika terlihatlah wajah Natsu yang begitu serius setelah selesai mendengarkan permasalahannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Keadaan tempat peristirahatan yang berada dekat dengan panggung nomor tiga untuk empat orang anggota D'Fernandes yang sedang beristirahat sambil merundingkan sesuatu. Namun mereka berempat hanya lebih banyak diam terutama Laxus, Lyon, dan Jellal yang hanya duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan Ernest hanya terpaku memperhatikan sikap mereka bertiga.

"Setelah menyaksikan penampilan Fairy Higashi tadi, kenapa sekarang kalian bertiga tiba-tiba malah jadi tidak banyak bicara seperti ini?" tanya Ernest yang ingin mencoba merubah suasana mereka bertiga yang terlihat dingin, namun mereka bertiga masih saja terlihat berdiam diri dan entah apa yang sedang difikirkan oleh mereka bertiga.

"Jellal, jawab pertanyaanku..." kata Ernest berpaling menyudutkan pandangan seriusnya kepada Jellal.

"..." Jellal masih saja tidak angkat bicara.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti jika kalian bertiga tidak ingin bicara denganku. Tapi jika aku melihat dari raut wajah kalian bertiga yang seperti itu aku tahu bahwa kalian bertiga menyesal telah membuat Juvia keluar dari D'Fernandes..." sindir Ernest yang sedikit kesal melihat sikap mereka bertiga.

"Yang aku ingin tahu, sebenarnya apa yang membuat kalian bertiga kemarin mengatakan **'Cara pandang musik kami bertiga sudah tidak sepaham dengan Juvia'**? Kalian hanya mengatakan hal itu padaku tanpa mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya dan semua itu membuatku bingung..." kata Ernest lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke tempat peristirahan yang berada dekat dengan panggung nomor dua untuk Juvia yang masih menceritakan permasalahannya kepada Erza dan yang lainya.

"Begitu rupanya? Selama ini kau menahan rasa lelah hanya karena menghadapi sikap Laxus dan Lyon, tapi mereka berdua malah tidak mengerti tentang perasaanmu dalam bermusik dan bahkan mereka berdua malah semakin seenaknya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Jellal?" tanya Erza lagi setelah memahami sebagian permasalahan yang di alami oleh Juvia.

"Entahlah, Juvia hanya merasa bahwa sikap Jellal-ni juga mulai berubah dalam cara pandang bermain musiknya seolah-olah Juvia dan Jellal-ni sudah tidak sepaham, dan lagi Juvia tidak tahu apa penyebab sikap Jellal-ni tiba-tiba berubah seperti itu..." kata Juvia yang masih dalam keadaan merenung.

Dari tadi Natsu hanya terlihat duduk sambil menopang dahi di kedua tangannya (Gaya Natsu bertopang dahi waktu lulus ujian melawan Gildarts di episode 100) disaat Juvia bercerita mengenai masalah dirinya dengan D'Fernandes

"Em? Ada apa Natsu-san?" tanya Juvia heran.

"Aku hanya sedang berfikir, apakah hanya dengan menganut satu jenis aliran musik saja sudah cukup untuk menjadi seorang musisi? Padahal di dunia ini banyak sekali berbagai aliran musik yang telah diciptakan oleh para musisi zaman dulu dan semua itu bukan pilihan. Kalau menurutku jika ingin menjadi seorang musisi kita harus mempelajari berbagai aliran musik meskipun itu tidak banyak, karena kita bukan sedang belajar tentang Agama..." Natsu langsung mengangkat wajahnya sambil mengemukakan sebuah pendapat.

"Eeeeh?!" serentak Lucy, Loke, dan Gray menoleh terkejut mendengar ucapan Natsu tadi yang sedikit bijak.

"Natsu..." lirih Erza terkagum memandang Natsu yang masih berada duduk disampingnya.

"Natsu, dari mana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?" tanya Lucy.

"Hihi~, Entahlah, kata-kata itu hanya terlintas difikiranku saja..." jawab Natsu sambil menyeringaikan tawa khasnya.

' _ **Mungkin sampai saat ini Natsu masih belum mengingat semuanya, tapi yang aku tahu kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Natsu tadi adalah kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan oleh Nakayagi-sensei ketika aku dan Natsu masih satu kelas belajar Guitar di Fukuoka Music Lesson...'**_ batin Erza yang sedang bernostalgia.

"Oh ya, aku punya ide bagus untuk penampilan berikutnya yang akan kita lakukan nanti..." kata Natsu sambil menatap mereka berlima.

Natsu pun menceritakan semua ide-ide perencanaan aksi panggung yang nantinya akan di tampilkan oleh Fairy Higashi, termasuk Akio yang masih menjadi seorang panitia seksi peralatan ikut mendengarkannya juga.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah Natsu, serahkan semuanya padaku...hmm..." kata Akio setelah memahami semua perencanaan yang dibuat oleh Natsu.

"Baka! Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu sebelumnya!" bentak Gray merasa kesal dan malu setelah mendengar ide gila dari Natsu.

"Sudahlah Gray, hanya kau dan aku yang bisa melakukannya...hahaha..." kata Natsu tertawa sambil menepuk punggung Gray beberapa kali.

"Untuk masalah pakaian serahkan semuanya padaku..." kata Lucy sambil acung jempol.

"Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat hasilnya...hmm..." sambung Loke seperti biasa selalu dalam keadaan Cool.

"Lalu siapa yang akan bermain Bass jika aku ikut melakukannya?" tanya Gray.

"Hihi~" Natsu membinarkan mata jahatnya ke arah Juvia.

"Are?! Kenapa Natsu-san menatap Juvia seperti itu?" tanya Juvia kaget.

' _ **Itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan semua anggotaku, karena mereka sangat berharga bagiku. Terutama kau Natsu, kau adalah jantungnya Fairy Higashi. Dan untuk selebihnya aku sangat mencintaimu...hmm...'**_ batin Erza yang sudah lama tidak memperhatikan sikap keseruan Natsu yang seperti biasanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **09.00 PM**

Acara Musical Happy New Year pun terus berlanjut disaat beberapa Group Band lainnya termasuk yang pernah tampil terus bermunculan dari setiap panggung sambil menunjukan aksi permainan musiknya. Kemana panggung lesehan melingkar di tengah-tengah tempat para penonton yang telah dibuat oleh Fairy Higashi tadi? Lingkaran kosong itu sudah di isi kembali seperti oleh para penonton seperti semula.

Akhirnya empat orang anggota D'Fernandes kembali naik ke atas panggung nomor tiga lagi. Anehnya Laxus kali ini tidak melengkapi tubuhnya dengan sebuah Guitar dan hanya sebuah Microphone yang ada di tangan kanannya.

' _ **Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan fikiran Laxus. Tiba-tiba saja dia menyerahkan posisi Lead Guitar kepadaku. Apa dia berniat ingin membalas Juvia bahwa dia juga bisa melakukan aksi panggung sebagai Vocalist...hmph...'**_ batin Ernest sedikit mengeluh.

 _ **Lead Guitar**_ _: Guitarist utama, atau bisa dikatakan seorang Guitarist yang paling sering melakukan unjuk kebolehan permainan Guitar-nya._

" **Baiklah semuanya! Siapa yang suka lagu Slipknot?!"** teriak Laxus lewat Microphone yang ada di tangannya.

" _Wah! Laxus akan membawakan lagu dari Group Band Slipknot!"_

" _Aku yakin para Metalhead yang ada disini akan saling berkelahi...hahah..."_

" _Tapi aku bukan Metalhead (pemuja aliran Music Metal)..."_

" _Iya aku tahu, disini hanya kau saja yang Wottahead (Pemuja Idol Group)!"_

" **Duality!"** teriak Laxus lagi menyebutkan sebuah judul lagu dari Slipknot.

" _ **I push my fingers into my eyes..."**_ suara bisik Lyon lewat Microphon yang terpasang pada tihangnya.

" _ **Aaahh!..It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache..But it's made of all the things I have to..."**_ Laxus memulai dengan Vocal lembutnya.

" _ **Takeee! Jesus, it never ends, it works its way inside...If the pain goes on...AAH!"**_ Laxus dan Lyon melakukan Vocal kasarnya secara bersamaan.

Intro Music Metal begitu ganas pun telah dimainkan oleh tiga orang personil D'Fernandes yang masih memegang posisi alat musiknya masing-masing.

Laxus turun dari panggung dan menghampiri sebagian para penonton yang dekat pagar besi pembatas hingga ia pun mulai menyanyikan bait lagu bersuara pelan bertempo cepat sambil menunjukan wajah garangnya

 _ **I have screamed until my veins collapsed  
I've waited as my time's elapsed  
Now, all I do is live with so much fate  
I've wished for this, I've bitched at that  
I've left behind this little fact:  
You cannot kill what you did not create  
I've gotta say what I've gotta say  
And then I swear I'll go away  
But I can't promise you'll enjoy the noise  
I guess I'll save the best for last  
My future seems like one big past  
You're left with me 'cause you left me no choice**_ _ **.**_

" _ **I push my fingers into my!"**_ sambung Vocal kasar Lyon dan Laxus pun melanjutkan kembali bait lagu bagian Reff-nya.

 _ **Eyeeeees!  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
If the pain goes on,  
I'm not gonna make it!**_

Kembali ke dalam Intro musik dimana Jellal mulai unjuk permain Double Pedal-nya sambil diiringi oleh teknik Plam Mute cepat yang dimainkan oleh Ernest hingga membuat sebagian Metal Head yang berada di tempat penonton melakukan sebuah perkelahian liar.

 **.**

 **.**

Enam orang personil Fairy Higashi sedang menyaksikan aksi panggung D'Fernandesi dibalik kegelapan panggung nomor dua yang lampu-lampunya telah dipadamkan sehingga mereka berenam tidak bisa dilihat oleh semua orang, bahkan mereka sendiri juga tidak bisa melihat dimana kawan-kawannya berada meskipun satu panggung.

"Kau benar Juvia, mereka berdua sudah dua kali membawakan lagu beraliran Music Metal..." kata Gray yang sedang fokus memperhatikan penampilan D'Fernandes.

"Kalau boleh jujur Juvia sangat bosan ketika masih bersama mereka yang hanya membawakan lagu-lagu beraliran Music Metal seperti itu. Juvia juga ingin mencoba yang lainnya. Pasti Natsu-san juga sependapat dengan Juvia, benarkan Natsu-san?" tanya Juvia meminta pendapat Natsu, namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Natsu-san?" panggil Juvia lagi disaat tidak bisa melihat keberadaan Natsu karena gelap.

"Ah?! Maaf Juvia, tadi aku sedang melamun...hahaha..." sahut Natsu dibalik kegelapan itu.

"Ernest, permainanmu berkembang pesat...hmm..." puji Lucy terkagum memandang permainan Guitar yang dilakukan oleh adik kembar Erza itu.

"Bisa-bisanya kau mengatakan **'aku sedang melamun'** disaat kau masih memeluk tubuhku seperti ini..." lirih Erza berbisik protes tepat di samping kiri telinga Natsu yang sedang memeluk Erza dari belakang dalam keadaan gelap.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan rencana **'Kesempatan kita berdua'** yang sudah aku sisipkan ke dalam daftar rencana aksi panggung yang aku buat barusan..." bisik Natsu menggodanya.

"Iya, tapi mau sampai kapan? Nanti mereka melihat kita dan lagi-" lirih Erza lagi.

"Hmf?!~" rintih kecil Erza terkejut saat mulutnya seperti ada yang membungkam lembut secara utuh, lalu merasakan kehangatan lidah lain yang mencoba saling mengikat dengan lidahnya. Erza hanya terpaku diam membalas lidah itu dengan mata terpejam sambil menikmati lamanya kehangatan yang dirasakan pada bibirnya itu.

"Natsu~" lirih Erza pelan disaat nafasnya sedikit memburu dan saling bertukar nafas dengan Natsu yang wajahnya tidak bisa dilihat karena gelapnya panggung.

"Kau milikku, Erza~" bisik Natsu lagi semakin menggoda Erza.

" **Ishk!~** Na-Natsu, tu-tunggu!~" rintih Erza yang kali ini suaranya semakin tidak karuan.

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata buah dadamu begitu besar jika aku menggenggam salah satunya...hihi..." bisik Natsu tertawa.

"Apa yang membuatmu tiba-tiba jadi berani berbuat hal yang nakal seperti ini padaku?~" tanya Erza pelan disaat Natsu masih tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Mana ada laki-laki yang berbuat nakal pada dirinya sendiri? Jadi diamlah, nanti kau mengacaukan konsetrasiku~" lirih Natsu pelan.

"Jawabanmu itu benar-benar menyebalkan~" liri Erza lagi mengeluh, disisi lain Erza sedang menikmati perlakuan Natsu terhadap dirinya.

"Ya sudahlah aku menyerah, lagi pula pengait pada Bra yang sedang kau pakai kali ini sepertinya berada dibelakang. Hmph~" keluh Natsu pelan.

"Benar-benar amatir...hmm..." sindir Loke tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau jadi menghina penampilan D'Fernandes Loke?" tanya Lucy tersinggung saat hanya bisa mendengar suara Loke.

"Bukan D'Fernandes, maksudku dua orang Guitarist Fairy Higashi yang ada di depanku. Hubungan mereka berdua sampai sekarang masih saja belum berkembang...hmm..." jawab Loke yang ternyata dari tadi merasakan hawa mencurigakan meski pun dalam keadaan gelap.

" **Glek!"** serentak Erza dan Natsu terdiam memucat.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke panggung nomor tiga untuk penampilan D'Fernandes disaat Laxus kembali menyanyikan bait lagu suara pelan bertempo cepatnya.

 _ **Put me back together  
Or separate the skin from bone  
Leave me all the Pieces, then you can leave me alone  
Tell me the reality is better than the dream  
But I found out the hard way,  
Nothing is what it seems!**_

" _ **I push my fingers into my!"**_

 _Reff :_  
 _ **Eyeees!  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all the things I have to take  
Jesus, it never ends, it works its way inside  
If the pain goes on,  
I'm not gonna make it!**_

" _Bagaimana menurutmu penampilan Laxus kali ini?"_

" _Menurutku biasa saja..."_

" _Kau benar, Laxus terlalu memaksakan diri untuk meniru gaya Vocalist Slipknot..."_

" _Aku lebih suka gaya Vocal Juvia Lockser dan Natsu Dragneel dari Fairy Higashi..."_

Kali ini Laxus menyatukan dahinya dengan dahi salah satu mereka para penonton sambil menjambak rambutnya (Gaya Vocalist Slipknot dalam Clip Duality).

 _[2x]_ _ **All I've got...all I've got is insane.**_

 _[4x]_ _ **All I've got...all I've got is insane!**_

" _Oh ya, lalu bagaimana dengan Ernest Scarlet?"_

" _Kalau boleh jujur permainan Ernest Scarlet lah yang paling menonjol sendirian..."_

" _Kau benar, Ernest Scarlet sangat berkarakter dalam permainan Guitar-nya..."_

" _Meskipun dia itu adik kembarnya Erza Scarlet, tapi dia punya daya tarik sendiri..."_

" _Yup, begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka berdua memiliki corak dan karakter masing-masing..."_

 _ **I push my fingers into my eyes  
It's the only thing that slowly stops the ache  
But it's made of all the things I have to take  
Jesus, it never ends, it works its way inside  
If the pain goes on,  
I'm not gonna make it!**_

 _[2x]_ _ **All I've got...all I've got is insane.**_

 _[2x]_ _ **All I've got...all I've got is insane!**_

Selesai sudah dengan penampilan D'Fernandes yang kedua dan mereka berempat turun kembali meninggalkan panggung. Seiring waktu Group Band lainnya muncul dan beraksi di panggung nomor empat.

"Ernest, teknik permainan Guitar-mu semakin bagus...hmm..." puji Jella sambil tersenyum disaat sedang berjalan berdampingan dengannya menuju tempat peristirahatannya.

"Terima kasih...hmm..." balas Ernest tersenyum.

"Cih! Benar-benar menyebalkan!" umpat Laxus pelan, namun wajahnya terlihat kesal disaat berjalan dibelakang bersama Lyon mengikuti langkah Jellal dan Ernest.

"Kau kenapa Laxus?" tanya Lyon heran.

' _ **Aku melihat respon mereka terhadapku biasa-biasa saja bahkan sebagian besar malah terlihat bosan ketika menyaksikan penampilanku sebagai Vocalist! Apa cara aksi panggung yang aku lakukan tadi salah?! Jika memang benar apa harus bagaimana?!'**_ batin Laxus sedang merasa serba salah terhadap dirinya.

"..." Ernest hanya memandang wajah kesal Laxus, di sisi lain ia tahu apa yang sedang dirasakan oleh Laxus saat ini.

"Oh ya, aku jadi tidak sabar ingin menyaksikan penampilan Fairy Higashi selanjutnya. Aku yakin mereka akan melakukan aksi panggung yang tidak disangka-sangka lagi..." ucap Ernest sambil menatap Laxus seolah-olah sedang menyindirnya.

"Yah~, tentunya mereka bisa melakukan aksi panggungnya dengan cara memanfaatkan kemampuan Vocal Juvia untuk menarik perhatian semua orang seperti yang dilakukan sebelumnya..." sindir Lyon yang menyadari bahwa Ernest sedang menyinggung Laxus.

"Jika memang benar akan terjadi seperti itu seharusnya kalian tidak membuat Juvia keluar dari D'Fernandes. Dan lagi ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa Fairy Higashi itu terlihat berat sebelah karena kemampuan Erza lebih menonjol dibanding yang lainnya, tapi yang aku melihat mereka lebih mementingkan kebersamaan dibandingkan menonjolkan kemampuan individual..." kata Ernest melirik sesaat kepada Lyon, lalu ia kembali memandang Laxus.

"Hoooh~, Jadi sekarang kau membela Fairy Higashi karena saudara kembarmu ada disana? Baiklah, itu sudah sewajarnya seorang adik untuk membela kakaknya.." umpat Laxus.

"Jika memang aku terlihat seperti itu, lalu untuk apa aku bermain mati-matian bersama kalian? **'Tidak ada istilah kakak beradik dalam dunia musik, karena kita semuanya sama'**. Itulah kata-kata yang pernah aku dengar tadi, tapi sayangnya kata-kata itu sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi bagiku karena aku sudah lebih dulu melakukannya untuk tidak satu Group dengan Erza..." kata Ernest tegas sambil berpaling ke arah Jellal.

"..." Jellal pun akhirnya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa setelah disudutkan oleh kata-kata Ernest.

"Ayolah, lebih baik kita tidak perlu membahas masalah seperti ini..." bujuk Lyon mencoba merubah suasana.

 **.**

 **.**

Tibalah giliran Fairy Higashi untuk tampil kembali mengisi acara Musical Happy New Year disaat enam buah lampu sorot yang ada dipanggung nomor dua itu menyala secara berurutan dan mengabsen mereka berenam. Tampilan pakaian yang mereka pakai kali ini benar-benar terlihat berbeda dan memukau.

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian menyukai pakaian yang aku pilih?" tanya Lucy yang sedang berdiri diposisi Keyboard miliknya berdampingan dengan Loke yang sedang duduk di kursi Drum.

"Juvia tidak tahu kalau Lucy ahli dalam memilih model pakaian...hmm..." jawab Juvia yang kali ini mengambil alih posisi sebagai Bassist untuk menggantikan Gray.

 _Lucy dan Juvia tampil memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan model yang sama persis, mulai dari kemeja yang dirangkap dengan Blazer dan rok mini yang panjangnya sampai di atas lutut. Begitu juga dengan sepatu boot dengan hak tinggi bermodel L-Nino Boots LN-3500 menutupi sepasang kaki mereka berdua. Yang berbeda dari mereka berdua hanya seuntai dasi yang terpasang pada kerah lehernya, Lucy memakai dasi warna merah dan Juvia memakai dasi warna biru._

"Yaaah~, rasanya aku seperti terlahir kembali...hmm..." kata Loke masih berperan sebagau Drummer, seperti biasa Loke selalu membinarkan sikap Cool-nya dengan nada bicara yang sedikit lebay.

 _Loke merubah penampilan pakaian dan gaya rambutnya menjadi Shishikyo no Leo seperti di anime Fairy Tail._

"Sekali-sekali kita juga harus tampil beda dalam cara berpakaian..." kata Erza yang masih bertahan dalam posisinya sebagai Lead Guitar.

 _Erza memakai gaya pakaian ala Guitarist wanita yang bernama Orianthi. (Lihat Video Clip Orianthi ft. Steve Vai – Highly Strung)_

"Yosh! Aku semakin bersemangat!" seru Natsu yang kali ini tidak sedang memakai Guitar miliknya, hanya ada Microphone yang ia genggam di tangan kirinya. Dengan kata lain Natsu kembali mengambil alih sebagai Vocalist.

 _Natsu memakai pakaian yang sama persis seperti dalam anime Fairy Tail episode 199 (Bukan yang waktu memakai pakaian Raja, tapi sesudahnya XD) sambil memakai Syal dilehernya._

"Hmph~, sebenarnya aku sedikit malu dengan penampilanku kali ini..." Gray seperti biasa selalu tampak sayu disaat sedang menghela nafasnya. Dilihat dari tangan kirinya yang hanya menggenggam Microphone sepertinya Gray juga dalam posisi yang sama seperti Natsu.

 _Gray memakai pakaian yang sama persis seperti dalam anime Fairy Tail episode 125 (Pesta Sihir) hanya saja Gray merangkap kemejanya dengan Jas Hitam. Dan baru pertama kalinya Gray memakai Kacamata hitam (Sunglasses Police Sporty 19012 Matte Black)._

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke tempat peristirahatan yang berada dekat dengan panggung nomor tiga untuk mereka berempat D'Fernandes yang sedang tercengang melihat penampilan Fairy Higashi kali ini.

"Bokis Ah! Kenapa Juvia kali ini mengambil posisinya sebagai Bassist? Bukankah seharusnya dia itu menjadi Vocalist utama Fairy Higashi?" tanya Lyon terkejut.

"Andai saja waktu itu Juvia tidak memintaku untuk merahasiakan jati dirinya ketika Group Band kita ini terbentuk..." kata Jellal.

"Rahasia? Apa maksudmu Jellal?" tanya Ernest yang tidak mengerti.

"Ernest, bagaimana perasaanmu jika aku tiba-iba meminta untuk bertukar posisi dalam bermain alat musik? Kau jadi Drummer dan aku jadi Guitarist. Kalau aku tidak masalah jika ada orang yang meminta seperti itu padaku..." kata Jellal mengumpamakan.

"Eh?! Itu tidak mungkin, karena nantinya aku hanya akan menjadi orang awam yang berada dalam kegugupan..." balas Ernest menyangkal.

"Dan sekarang aku ingin bertanya kepada kalian berdua. Apa Juvia terlihat gugup? Karena saat ini dia sedang menukar posisinya sebagai Bassist untuk menggantikan Gray..." kata Jellal lagi pandangan seriusnya kali ini tertuju kepada Lyon dan Laxus.

"..." Laxus hanya terpaku melihat wajah Juvia dalam keadaan tenang dan begitu percaya diri menjadi seorang Bassist sementara untuk menggantikan Gray.

"Jangan-jangan!" Lyon akhirnya menyadari apa dibalik ketenangan dan rasa percaya diri pada wajah Juvia.

"Juvia adalah seorang **Addisional** sama sepertiku..." Jellal akhirnya membongkar rahasia yang selama ini disembunyikan oleh Juvia.

 _ **Addisional**_ _: seorang musisi tambahan yang di wajibkan untuk bisa memainkan beberapa jenis alat musik, tujuannya hanya untuk bekerja membantu para Group Band atau Penyanyi solo agar melengkapi permainan musik. Kelemahan seorang Addisional hanya satu, yaitu tidak terkenal. Jika ingin terkenal harus membentuk sebuah Group Band sendiri dan berkarya dalam musiknya, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ahmad Dhani, Erwin Gutawa, Eka Gustiwara, dll._

"Yang lebih hebatnya lagi Juvia bisa menduplikat permainan musik seseorang hanya dengan mengenali ciri khasnya saja. Maka dari itu Juvia lebih memilih untuk memperdalam teknik Vocal miliknya karena dia berfikir untuk menjadi seorang Vocalist terbaik di Group Band kita dan ternyata dia berhasil..." kata Jellal lagi kali ini memandang serius kepada Ernest.

"Selama ini aku hanya bisa menahan tawaku ketika kalian berdua terus menceramahi Juvia dalam hal kemampuan bermain musik karena kalian anggap Juvia itu hanyalah seorang Vocalist yang hanya bisa bermain satu alat musik yaitu Violin, namun kenyataannya Juvia tidak seperti yang kalian berdua bayangkan. Dan Peranku disini hanya berusaha untuk mempersatukan Juvia dengan orang-orang berego tinggi seperti kalian berdua yang hanya menganut satu jenis aliran musik, namun sayangnya kesabaran Juvia sudah berada di ambang batas hingga akhirnya dia pun keluar dari Group Band kita dan memilih untuk bergabung dengan Fairy Higashi...hmm...hahaha..." sindir Jellal kepada Lyon dan Laxus sambil tertawa menopang dahinya, disisi lain Jellal begitu prustasi dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Jellal..." lirih Ernest khawatir melihat sikap Jellal saat ini.

"Cih!" Laxus yang sedang kesal mencoba menahan hasratnya untuk menghantam wajah Jellal.

"Haaah~ Sudahlah, yang terpenting untuk saat ini seorang Addisional sepertiku sudah bisa bersatu hati dengan dua orang laki-laki berego tinggi dan satu orang wanita yang sedang berusaha memahami perasaanku saat ini..." kata Jellal mencoba menenangkan fikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

Penampilan Fairy Higashi pun dimulai disaat Lucy memainkan nada Piano Classic yang dikombinasikan dengan String DJ pada Keyboard-nya. Ternyata Fairy Higashi membawakan lagu dari salah satu Group Band yang karirnya sudah lama padam.

" _M-mereka membawakan lagu Linking Park! Kalau tidak salah judulnya_ _ **In The End**_ _..."_

" _Begitu rupanya? Tadi aku sempat tidak mengerti kenapa Vocalist-nya bukan Juvia Lockser..."_

" _Fairy Higashi itu unik, sekarang mereka menjadikan Lady of Singer sebagai Bassist...haha..."_

" _ **It starts with..."**_ Natsu menyanyikan bait pendeknya dengan lembut saat ia sedang berdiri condong ke depan sambil menginjak Sound yang berada dibibir depan panggung.

Gray langsung bernyanyi sambil melakukan gerakan Rapper untuk menyambung bait Natsu tadi sambil diiringi oleh permainan Drum Loke dan permainan Bass dari Juvia yang terdengar begitu kental. Dan Lucy terus mengiringinya musiknya dengan nada Classic yang dikombinasikan String DJ.

 _ **One thing I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time**_

" _ **All I know..."**_ sambung lagi nyanyian lembut Natsu.

 _ **All I know  
Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away**_

" _ **It's so unreal..."**_

 _ **It's so unreal  
Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on but didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to watch you go**_

" _ **Watch you go..."**_

 _ **I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when.**_

Gray menghentikan nyanyian gaya Rapper-nya dan tibalah giliran Natsu untuk menyanyikan bait lagu Reff-nya sambil melompat mundur ke belakang dan berjingrak, bersamaan dengan Erza yang mulai memainkan nada distorsy keras pada Guitar-nya pun ikut melompat bersama Juvia dalam keadaan slow motion secara berlawanan arah untuk menukar posisi berdiri.

 _Reff :  
_ _ **I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

' _ **Kprok!-kprok!-kprok!'**_ tepuk tangan yang begitu luar biasa meriah dari seluruh penonton yang sedang menyaksikan penampilan Fairy Higashi yang kembali ke dalam musik slow-nya.

" _Graaayyyy! Natsuuuuu! Lokeee! Kalian bertiga sangat hebat!"_

" _Erzaaa! Juviaaa! Lucyyy! Kalian bertiga cantik sekali!"_

" _Fairy Higashiii!"_

' _ **Apakah aku sedang bermimpi?! Aku tidak menyangka ide-ide aksi panggung yang telah dirancang oleh Natsu membawa dampak yang begitu besar. Aku melihat semua orang bersorak untuk Fairy Higashi. Natsu, lihatlah...kau berhasil membuai mereka semua yang ada disini untuk menyaksikan kita berenam...'**_ batin Erza yang luar biasa terharu.

"Hehe~" Gray dan Natsu saling memandang sambil membalas tawa dan acung jempol karena keberhasilannya untuk menghanyutkan semua penonton yang melihat penampilan Fairy Higashi.

Gray pun bergerak cepat untuk menyanyikan kembali bait lagu dengan gaya Rapper-nya.

 _ **One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how**_

 **.**

 **.**

Empat orang anggota D'Fernandes yang ikut menyaksikan penampilan Fairy Higashi dari tempat peristirahatannya semakin tercengang melihat sambutan semua orang yang begitu meriah.

" _ **I tried so hard..."**_

"Erza, inikah kemampuan Group Band milikmu yang sebenarnya? Ini terlalu hebat~" ucap Ernest terkagum luar biasa hingga kedua matanya melebar dan bibirnya pun ia tutup dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Perlahan Ernest pun membulirkan air matanya.

 _ **I tried so hard  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far**_

"Padahal mereka berenam hanya membawakan lagu beraliran Music Rock Alternatif, tapi mereka berhasil menghanyutkan semua orang yang ada disini. Kenapa bisa begini? Sial!" kesal Laxus dalam keadaan luar biasa prustasi hingga baru pertama kalinya ia terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

" _ **it got so far..."**_

"Gaya khas dan suara nada kental dari permainan Bass yang dilakukan oleh Juvia benar-benar sama persis dengan permainan Gray Fullbuster. Kemampuan permainan Bass mereka berdua berada jauh diatasku..." Lyon terlihat tidak berdaya menghadapi kenyataan.

 _ **Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end**_

"Mungkin Juvia sudah ditakdirkan untuk bermain bersama Fairy Higashi..." kata Jellal sambil memandang terkagum melihat penampilan Fairy Higashi yang semakin lengkap dengan adanya Juvia.

" _ **In the end..."**_

 _ **You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when...**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke dalam panggung nomor dua untuk Fairy Higashi yang sedang tampil membawakan lagunya. Pada saat Natsu kembali bernyanyi dalam bait Reff lagunya, Erza tiba-tiba melakukan ancang-ancang hingga berlari kencang dan melompat dalam posisi terbaring untuk melemparkan tubuhnya ke arah para penonton.

" _Tangkap Erza Scarlet!"_

 _Reff :_ _ **  
I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end it doesn't even matter**_

' _ **Kprok!-kprok!-kprok!'**_ tepuk tangan lagi dari semua orang yang sedang menyaksikan aksi ekstrim yang dilakukan oleh Erza

 _ **I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the endit doesn't even matter**_

" _Hahaha~ kau benar-benar nekat Erza Scarlet..."_

" _Ayo kita bawa pulang..."_

" _Hey! Dia milikku!"_

Setelah sebagian orang membantunya keluar dari tempat para penonton yang sedang berdesak-desakan, Erza pun kembali berlarian naik ke atas panggung saat Natsu bernyanyi lembut sambil mata terpejam menghayati bait lagunya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Erza?" tanya Lucy sedikit khawtir karena takut Erza terlukai oleh orang-orang yang menangkap tubuhnya.

"Rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan...hmm..." Erza hanya membinarkan senyumannya yang menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

 _ **I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know**_

Natsu kembali bernyanyi dalam suara seraknya sambil bertekuk lutut dan mencondongkan posisi tubuhnya ke depan.

 _ **I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know**_

Gray langsung mengarahkan Microphone di tangannya kepada penonton hingga mereka pun ikut menyanyikan bait Reff lagu tersebut.

" _I tried so hard and got so far!"_

" _But in the end it doesn't even matter!"_

Sambung kembali

" _ **I had to fall to lose it all...But in the end it doesn't even matter..."**_ Sambung lagi oleh Natsu dalam bait terakhirnya.

Lucy perlahan memainkan nada Piano Classic pada Keyboard miliknya untuk menutup sebuah lagu, dan akhirnya selesai sudah untuk penampilan Fairy Higashi yang kedua kalinya.

' _ **Kprok!-kprok!-kprok!'**_ tepuk tangan lagi yang begitu meriah untuk Fairy Higashi dari mereka semua yang menyaksikan.

" _Fairy Higashi! Ayo bermain lagi!"_

" _Iya, lanjutkan!_

" _Lanjut! Lanjut! Lanjut!"_

"Are?! Lanjut? Memangnya boleh bermain dua lagu sekaligus?" tanya Lucy kepada Erza dan yang lainnya.

"Akio-kun?" tanya Erza kepada Akio yang sedang bersandar disudut belakang panggung dekat Sound System.

"Mereka semua menikmati permainan musik kalian. Jika kalian ingin tampil lagi silahkan...hmm..." jawab Akio.

"Mmmh~" gaya khas Natsu yang sedang berfikir.

"Hmph~, lagu apa lagi ya? Aku benar-benar bingung..." kata Lucy yang ikut berfikir namun tidak menemukan jawaban.

"Erza, apa kau punya ide lain?" tanya Natsu sambil melepaskan Syal (Syal putih punya Natsu di anime Fairy Tail) yang melilit dilehernya karena merasa gerah, lalu Syal itu ia pakaikan kepada Erza.

"Entahlah, aku juga sedang memikirkannya..." jawab Erza yang ikut berfikir sambil mengeluarkan rambut merahnya yang sempat terlilit oleh Syal putih yang telah dipakaikan oleh Natsu tadi.

"Em?" Erza menatap Gray yang sedang melepaskan kacamata hitamnya, lalu Erza memperhatikan karakteristik mata dan alis yang dimilik oleh Gray.

"Natsu, aku punya ide. Bagaimana kalau...pss...pss..." Erza sedang membisikkan idenya ke telinga Natsu.

"Hmpf~" seketika Natsu langsung menahan tawa jahatnya setelah mendengar ide yang bisikan oleh Erza tadi.

"Pss...pss...pss..." Natsu pun membisikan apa yang telah dibisikan oleh Erza tadi kepada Lucy, kemudian berbisik kepada Juvia, dan akhirnya berbisik kepada Loke.

"..." mereka bertiga yang telah dibisik oleh Natsu langsung serius memperhatikan kedua mata yang dimiliki oleh Gray.

"K-kenapa kalian semua menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Gray heran dengan sikap keseriusan dari mereka berlima.

"Gray, dengan bentuk matamu yang sayu itu sepertinya hanya kau yang paling cocok untuk melakukannya...hihi..." hasut Natsu yang masih mempertahankan wajah jahatnya.

"Mataku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..." Gray semakin bingung mendengar ucapan Natsu yang sedikit berbelit-belit.

' _ **Cik!~cik!"**_ Lucy tiba-tiba mengarahkan sebuah gunting untuk mencukur rambut, dan ujung gunti itu pun langsung bersinar.

" **Minna! Tahan tubuh Gray!"** teriak perintah Lucy kepada mereka mereka berempat.

" **Aye, Sir!"** serentak mereka semua mengepung Gray tanpa celah sedikit pun.

" **Ghaaa! Tolong!"** teriak Gray panik.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudut pandang semua orang yang sedang memperhatikan tingkah laku enam orang Fairy Higashi langsung mendadak ilfeel hinggal mendapati bulir dibagian belakang kepalanya.

" _Lucy! Kenapa kau mencukur rambutku?!"_ suara Gray berontak.

" _Sudah! Kau diam saja!"_ suara Lucy yang penuh paksaan.

" _Juvia, tolong ambilkan sisir...haha..."_ suara Natsu.

" _Iya, baiklah..."_ suara Juvia

" _Erza, bagaimana?"_ tanya Lucy.

" _Sisi rambutnya terlalu panjang, lebih baik potong saja semua..."_ jawab Erza.

" _ **Ghaaa! Menyebalkan!"**_ teriak Gray lagi semakin kesal.

" _Diam Gray! Jika kau terus bergerak nanti rambutmu jadi botak!"_ bentak Lucy.

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke dalam panggung untuk mereka berlima yang telah menyelesaikan perbuatan jahatnya kepada Gray.

"Penglihatanku memang tidak salah...hmm..." kata Erza tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Gray-kun jadi terlihat lebih tampan..." Juvia sedang terpesona melihat Gray dengan gaya rambut barunya.

"Ghahaha!~" Natsu malah tertawa puas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap rambutku?!" tanya Gray kesal.

"Silahkan lihat sendiri hasilnya...hmm..." kata Lucy tersenyum santai sambil memberikan sebuah cermin kecil kepada Gray.

"Em? **Ghaaaa! Apa yang kalian lakukan terhadap model rambut Raven kesayanganku?!** " Gray langsung terkejut setelah melihat dirinya ke arah cermin yang diberikan oleh Lucy tadi dan ternyata gaya rambutnya yang sekarang seperti **Ariel NOAH.**

"Yaaah~, kau jadi terlihat lebih **'Ganteng Maksimal'** dengan gaya rambut baru seperti itu...hmm..." kata Loke dengan sikap khas yang selalu bersinar.

 _ **Ganteng Maksimal**_ _: kata-kata Ariel dan kawan-kawannya di iklan 'Biore for Man'._

"Karena kau yang akan jadi Vocalist-nya...hmm..." kata Erza tersenyum sambil menyiapkan tihang Microphone untuk Gray yang kali ini akan melakukan Vocal-nya sendirian.

"Iya! Kenapa harus aku lagi yang melakukannya?! Dan kenapa juga harus rambutku yang jadi korban?!" bentak Gray mencibir.

"Memang siapa lagi di antara kita berenam yang memiliki warna rambut hitam dan mata sayu kalau bukan kau? Suaramu juga serak-serak mimpi basah..." kata Natsu menyudutkan tatapan polosnya kepada Gray sambil memakai Guitar ESP MH-250 miliknya kembali.

"Oii...Oii..." lirih Gray menggeram.

" _Wah! ada Ariel..."_

" _Arieeel!~"_

" _Arieeel!~"_

"Gray, mereka sedang berteriak padamu...haha..." kata Lucy dengan tawa khasnya yang menggelitik.

"Hmph~, benar-benar merepotkan..." keluh Gray, namun sikapnya malah terlihat seperti meniru gaya Ariel NOAH disaat sedang berdiri menopangkan tangan kanannya pada Microphone dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tihang Microphone lalu kedua matanya berusaha ia sipit-sipitkan.

"Heeeh~, sikapnya itu ternyata malu-malu munafik..." lirih Lucy ilfeel.

"Hmm~" Juvia hanya tersenyum memaklumi sikapnya.

"..." Gray langsung terpaku serius ke arah penonton dengan gaya matanya yang masih disipit-sipitkan.

" **KALIAN BIASA SAJAAA!"** teriak Gray bergaya Ariel nya, namun salah ucapan.

" _Hah? Apa maksudnya kalian biasa saja? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti..."_

" _Mungkin wajahmu yang terlihat biasa-biasa saja...hahaha..."_

" _Justru wajahku tidak biasa..."_

"Ghahaha!~" Natsu terwa puas mendengar Gray yang salah ucap.

"Gray, jangan bercanda!" kata Lucy sedikit kesal.

"Oh maaf, baiklah aku akan mencobanya lagi..." kata Gray polos.

" **KALIAN BIASA DI LUAAAR!"** teriak Gray lagi bergaya Ariel dan ucapannya semakin salah.

"Hehe..." serentak Natsu, Erza, Loke, Juvia, dan Lucy langsung nyengir **Bitch Please.**

"Hmph~, aku benar-benar lupa dengan kata-kata khas yang selalu diucapkan Ariel itu. Baiklah, akan aku coba lagi..." kata Gray sambil melegakan tenggorokannya.

" **YANG DI LUAR MASUK SAJA KE DALAAAM!"** teriak Gray lagi yang kali ini kesalahannya sudah mewati batas ganteng maksimal.

' _ **GUBRAG!'**_ semua orang yang ada di acara Musical Happy New Year mendadak terjatuh ke lantai, termasuk anggota Fairy Higashi yang berada di belakang Gray.

"Eh?! Salah lagi ya?" Gray terkejut melihat reaksi semua orang.

" _Sepertinya dia itu demam berdarah..."_

" _Yang benar demam panggung, dasar bodoh..."_

"Erza, apa benar ini tidak apa-apa?" tanya Natsu pelan disaat sedang berdiri disamping Erza.

"Maaf, ini salahku..." jawab Erza menyesal.

"Oh ya, aku ingat! Baiklah!~" seru Gray cemerlang sendirian.

" **KALIAN LUAR BIASAAA..."**

' _ **Kprok!-kprok!-kprok!'**_ tepuk tangan dari penonton menandakan bahwa Gray kali ini benar.

" _Nah, itu baru Ariel..."_

" _Ayo Riel, nyanyi Riel..."_

" _hahaha..."_

" **Lanjuuut?!"** teriak Gray lagi dengan gaya Ariel.

" _Lanjuuut!"_

"Hmm~" Lucy dan Juvia saling menatap tersenyum

" **Like Yesterday..."** Gray mengucapkan judul lagunya.

"Hah? Memang ada lagu NOAH yang judulnya seperti itu Erza?" tanya Natsu bingung.

"Gray, ingin bernyanyi dalam versi Inggris. Judul lagu yang sebenarnya **'Seperti kemarin'**...hmm..." jawab Erza tersenyum.

"Souka~,..hihi..." kata Natsu tersenyum pasti.

" **...one!...two!...one!...two!...three!...four!..."** Gray memberi aba-aba untuk memulai lagu.

Sambung Natsu dengan nada petikan Guitar di iringi oleh Erza memainkan teknik Hammer yang begitu lembut. Begitu juga dengan Loke memainkan hentakan sisi Snere pada ketukan Drum-nya hingga Gray pun bernyanyi lagu **'Seperti kemarin'** dalam versi Inggris.

 _ **Like Yesterday...  
**_ _(Seperti kemarin...)  
_ _ **You're turning, left me...  
**_ _(Kau berbalik, meninggalkanku...)  
_ _ **Not be save the rest of revenge...  
**_ _(Tak ku simpan sisa dendam...)  
_ _ **See leter, we prove who I am...  
**_ _(Lihat nanti, kita buktikan siapa aku...)_

Mereka berlima yang memegang alat musik langsung bermain bersama-sama untuk melakukan sebuah Intro musik hingga Gray pun bernyanyi kembali untuk bait lagu selanjutnya sambil menghentakan jinjitan kaki kanannya dan kedua matanya ia sipit-sipitkan lagi.

 _ **Such as melting...  
**_ _(Seperti mencair...)  
_ _ **Burden me to admit it...  
**_ _(Bebanku tuk mengakuinya...)_

 _ **Love we never blind...  
**_ _(Cinta kita pernah buta...)  
_ _ **But see the last laugh...  
**_ _(Tapi lihat yang terakhir tertawa...)_

Alunan musik Jazz yang dimainkan oleh mereka berlima semain terasa disaat Gray menyanyikan bait Reff lagunya. Kali ini Lucy terlihat agresif dengan permainan Keyboard-nya (lihat gaya David NOAH di video clip 'seperti kemarin'), begitu juga dengan Gray dengan gayanya memainkan tihang Microphone seperti yang dilakukan oleh Ariel NOAH-nya membuat penampilan Fairy Higashi semakin sempurna. (lihat gaya Ariel di video clip 'seperti kemarin')

 _Reff :_ _ **  
I without you, step my feet ready to run...  
**_ _(Aku tanpamu, langkah kakiku siap berlari...)  
_ _ **Fly airs, cannot you hold...  
**_ _(Terbang mengudara, tak bisa kau menahan...)_

' _ **Kprok!-kprok!-kprok!'**_

" _Arieeeee!"_

" _Ariel Fulboxeeer!"_

" _Hahahaha..."_

' _ **Hmph~ terkadang aku hampir tidak mengerti jalan fikiran mereka berdua untuk melakukan hal seperti ini padaku. Sebelumnya Natsu menyuruhku menjadi seorang Rapper, dan sekarang Erza malah ikut-ikutan menyuruhku menjadi seorang Ariel NOAH. Mereka berdua itu ada-ada saja. Oh ya, lagu ini mengingatkanku tentang sesuatu hal yang tidak penting waktu di kelas musik...'**_ batin Gray sambil menunggu bait lagu selanjutnya yang akan ia nyanyikan lagi disaat Intro musik sedang berjalan. Kedua matanya yang semakin disipit-sipitkan itu menandakan bahwa Gray sedang terbayang sesuatu.

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _-Flashback P.O.V-_** _(Masih berlatar lagu Noah – Seperti kemarin)_

 ** _2016_** ** _年_** ** _11_** ** _月_** ** _8_** ** _日_** ** _( 08 Desember 2016)_**

 _Satu hari setelah Erza kembali pulih dari Streotypic Self Injury (gangguan juwa) aktivitas kelas musik di SMA Higashi pun kembali berjalan dengan semestinya di tengah-tengah jam istirahat. Terlihat Loke sedang duduk di kursi Drum yang selalu dimainkannya sambil melatih keterampilan tangannya yang dilengkapi dengan Stick Drum ketika melakukan Rouple Snare dengan pelan untuk meningkatkan kemampuannya. Gray berada duduk disudut ruang kelas musik dekat Amply saat sedang mengganti senar Bass miliknya dengan yang baru. Seperti biasa Lucy selalu membantu pekerjaan Erza untuk membersihkan ruang kelas musik. Natsu hanya duduk dikursi meja rapat sambil merenung karena masih belum yakin dengan kemampuan bermain Guitar yang dimilikinya karena Amnesia. Dan Erza yang sedang duduk dikursi meja rapat bersebrangan dengan Natsu sedang memandangi Laptop yang terhubung dengan koneksi Internet._

" _Minna, kemari sebentar..." perintah Erza disaat masih memandang layar Laptop miliknya._

" _Em?" Gray, dan Loke pun terbangun menghampiri hingga berdiri di belakang tempat duduk Erza sambil ikut memandangi layar Laptop yang menapilkan situs Youtube. Di susul oleh Natsu yang kali ini berpindah duduk di samping kiri dekat Erza._

" _Ada apa Erza?" tanya Lucy yang ikut menghampirinya sambil berdiri di samping Loke dan ikut memandangi layar Laptop._

" _Coba lihat ini..." Erza mulai mengarahkan kursor untuk memilih salah satu dari banyak list video clip yang ditampilkan di situs Youtube, yaitu 'NOAH – Seperti kemarin', lalu Erza pun memutar durasi video clip tersebut hingga terdengar lagunya._

 _ **Lain dengan kemarin...  
Kini mudah aku bayangkan...**_

" _Wah~ Suara Vocalist-nya benar-benar bagus, wajahnya juga cukup tampan...haha..." kata Lucy yang baru pertama kali melihat video clip itu._

" _Group Band ini naman NOAH, aku pernah satu kali membaca perjalan karir mereka. Pada awalnya nama Group Band mereka adalah Peterpan yang terbentuk pada tahun 2000 dengan karya-karya musik mereka yang begitu mengaggumkan. Namun seiring waktu di tahun 2009 dua orang personil yang memegang posisi Keyboardis dan Bassist telah keluar entah apa alasanya karena aku kurang peduli dengan masalah internal yang seperti itu. Nama Group Band mereka di ganti dengan NOAH pada tahun 2012 bersama dengan satu orang anggota baru mereka dan sampai sekarang sepertinya mereka masih aktif. Dan yang membuatku cukup terkejut ketika melihat jumlah video clip mereka mulai dari video clip Peterpan hingga video clip NOAH ternyata jumlahnya sudah mencapai 41 buah video clip. Dengan kata lain Group Band ini cukup Fenomenal di negaranya..." kata Erza dengan penjelasan panjang lebarnya yang cukup rinci._

" _Aku rasa lagu ini cukup bagus untuk kita masukan ke dalam daftar latihan kita..." kata Loke._

" _..." Gray memandang penuh misterius kepada sang Vocalist NOAH._

" _Ada apa Gray?" tanya Natsu heran dengan wajah Gray yang begitu terpaku serius._

" _Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya? Sepertinya jumlah video clip nya bukan 41, tapi 43..." jawab Gray dengan wajah yang benar-benar serius._

" _Eh?! Gray, kau dari mana bisa menebak jumlah video clip mereka ada 43?" tanya Lucy terkejut._

" _Ada dua video clip lagi dari Vocalist NOAH itu yang sedang bersolo karir tanpa lagunya dan kualitas video clip-nya juga benar-benar buruk..." jawab Gray._

" _Dua buah video clip dengan kualitas yang buruk? Kenapa bisa seperti itu? Apa Vocalist-nya gagal melakukan Shutting?" tanya Erza ikut terheran dengan keseriusan di wajah Gray._

" _Tidak juga, justru Shutting-nya berhasil malah..." jawab Gray lagi saat masih mempertahankan wajah keseriusannya._

" _Selamat siang..." tiba-tiba Juvia masuk ke kelas musik sambil menyapa mereka berlima._

" _Juvia ternyata, kemarilah..." sambut Lucy._

" _Kalian sedang apa?" tanya Juvia sambil menghampiri mereka berlima dan ikut memandang layar Laptop._

" _Kita hanya sedang melihat menjaksikan beberapa video clip musik di Youtube...hmm..." jawab Erza sambil tersenyum kepada Juvia._

" _Erza, boleh aku pinjam Laptopmu sebentar? Aku hanya ingin memastikannya apakah dugaanku benar atau tidak..." kata Gray._

" _Iya, silahkan..." kata Erza sambil terbangun dari duduknya untuk menukar posisi dengan Gray._

" _Coba lihat ini..." Gray langsung membuat dua new tab sekaligus pada Mozulla Firefox dan masing-masih diisi dengan salah satu alamat situs terlarang._

" _Graaay, apanya yang ingin memastikan?! Ternyata kau malah ingin nonton video porno!" geram Lucy kesal._

" _..." Gray hanya mengabaikan perkataan Lucy, lalu ia mulai mengetik pada kolom Seaching di tap pertama 'Ariel Luna' dan di tab kedua 'Ariel Cut Tari'. Kedua video pun muncul dan Gray memutar dua-duanya dan menunggu buffering hinggga video itu memutar durasinya._

" _ **Glek?!"**_ _Erza dan Natsu langsung menelan ludah hingga saling bertatap wajah dan merona saat menyaksikan dua buah video yang sedang di putar oleh Gray.  
_

" _Lihatlah, sudah kualitas video clip nya buruk tidak ada lagunya pula, dan adegan yang dilakukan dengan wanita nya juga biasa-biasa saja tidak terlalu hot. Video Clip-nya itu masih saat dia memakai nama Group Band Peterpan..." kata Gray dengan percaya dirinya menjelaskan video porno itu._

" _Gray-kun..." Juvia mendadak ilfeel dengan penjelasan Gray yang begitu seriusnya._

" _Hahaha~, aku fikir video clip apa?" kata Loke tertawa setelah melihatnya._

' _ **PLTAK!'**_ _tanpa basa-basi Lucy pun langsung menjitak kepala Gray._

" _ **Sudah hentikan kelakuan bodoh dengan wajahmu yang terlalu serius serius seperti itu!"**_ _bentak Lucy geram._

 _ **Indah dengan yang lain...  
Entah siapa, tapi tak harus kamu...**_

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali ke suasana acara Musical Happy New Year untuk Group Band Fairy Higashi yang masih membawakan lagu NOAH yang berjudul 'Seperti kemarin'.

 _Reff :  
_ _ **I without you, step my feet ready to run...  
**_ _(Aku tanpamu, langkah kakiku siap berlari...)  
_ _ **Fly airs, cannot you hold...  
**_ _(Terbang mengudara, tak bisa kau menahan...)_

Terdengar suara alunan nada Guitar Jazz yang begitu manis disaat Erza dan Natsu bermain Guitar-nya secara bersamaan dalam sebuah Intro musik sambil berdiri saling membelakangi.

' _ **Kprok!-kprok!-kprok!'**_ tepuk tangan lagi dari para penonton yang kali ini untuk Erza yang sedang berduet Guitar dengan Natsu.

" _Wah~, permainan Guitar Jazz mereka berdua bagus juga..."_

" _Kau benar, mereka berdua juga serasi saat berduet seperti itu..."_

 _ **Like Yesterday...  
**_ _(Seperti kemarin...)  
_ _ **Yout turned, you regretted...  
**_ _(Kau berbalik, menyesali keputusanmu...)  
_ _ **Not be save the rest of revenge...  
**_ _(Tak kusimpan sisa dendam...)_

 _ **Me prove my other with yesterday's...)  
**_ _(Kubuktikan aku lain dengan kemarin...)  
_ _ **Now I imagine...  
**_ _(Kini mudah aku bayangkan)  
_ _ **The release tomorrow...  
**_ _(Esok yang membebaskan...)  
_ _ **My screaming alouded...  
**_ _(Dengan lantang kuteriak...)_

" _ **Aaaa..."**_ _teriak Gray._

" _ **Aaaa..."**_ _sambung teriak Natsu._

 _Reff :  
_ _ **I without you, step my feet ready to run...  
**_ _(Aku tanpamu, langkah kakiku siap berlari...)  
_ _ **Fly airs, cannot you hold...  
**_ _(Terbang mengudara, tak bisa kau menahan...)_

Juvia yang masih berperan sebagai Bassist langsung merapat dan berdiri disamping Gray, begitu juga dengan gerakan tubuh dan jemari tangan kiri yang begitu lincah saat Juvia sedang memainkan nada Jazz dari senar Bass yang sedang dipegang olehnya membuat Gray disampingnya semakin terlihat semakin bersemangat.

 _Reff :  
_ _ **I without you, step my feet ready to run...  
**_ _(Aku tanpamu, langkah kakiku siap berlari...)  
_ _ **Fly airs, cannot you hold...  
**_ _(Terbang mengudara, tak bisa kau menahan...)_

Gray pun menyelesaikan bait Reff lagunya yang terakhir, lalu ditutup oleh permainan Intro musik dari mereka berlima hingga penampilan Fairy Higashi pun selesai sudah.

' _ **Kprok!-kprok!-kprok!'**_ gemuruh tepuk tangan lagi untuk Fairy Higashi turun dari atas panggung.

" _Graaay! Natsuuu! Lokeee!"_

" _Erzaaa! Juviaaa! Lucyyy!"_

" _Fairy Higashiii! Malam ini kalian yang terbaik!"_

Mereka berenam anggota Fairy Higashi saat ini sedang berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang masalah penampilannya kali ini sebelum menuju tempat perisitahatannya.

' _ **Tap!~'**_ tiba-tiba saja ada orang yang meraih dan menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Juvia dan ternyata itu adalah Lyon dari D'Fernandes.

"Juviaaa!" serentak Lucy dan Erza terkejut melihat Juvia yang sedikit diperlakukan kasar oleh Lyon.

"Juvia, ayo ikut aku!" kata Lyon berusaha menarik Juvia dengan paksa.

"Oii!~, kau jangan memperlakukan Juvia seperti itu!" bentak Natsu kesal kepada Lyon.

"Lepaskan! Lyon-kun mau apa?!" rintih Juvia merasa kesal.

"Aku ingin kau kembali lagi bergabung dengan D'Fernandes!" bentak Lyon menunjukan wajah serius kepada Juvia.

"Tidak mau! Lepaskan!" Juvia mencoba berontak.

"Juvia yang namanya permasalahan Internal pada sebuah Group Band itu sudah biasa terjadi dan kita bisa menyelesaikannya secara baik-baik jika dibicarakan, jadi aku mohon kau jangan bersikap ke kanak-kanakan sepertti ini Juvia karena D'Fernandes sangat membutuhkan keberadaanmu..." pinta Lyon mencoba bersikap lemah lembut namun tangannya masih menarik paksa pergelangan tangan Juvia.

"Lepaskan!" berontak Juvia lagi, tapi sayangnya genggaman Lyon di perkuat.

"Ch! Lyon!" Natsu mencoba ingin menghantam Lyon yang masih memperlakukan kasar terhadap Juvia.

' _ **BUAK!~'**_ tiba-tiba saja Gray langsung menyambutnya dengan sebuah hantaman yang matang mengarah tepat di wajah Lyon hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

"Lepaskan dia Brengsek!" geram Gray yang baru pertama kali ini merasakan kekesalannya yang luar biasa.

"G-Gray~" lirih Loke terkejut dan baru pertama kali melihat Gray begitu sangat marah.

' _ **BUAK!~'**_ Lyon pun langsung terbangun kembali dan membalas pukulannya hingga Gray pun ikut terjatuh ke lantai.

"Sudah hentikan kalian berdua!...hisk...hisk..." Juvia pun akhirnya menangis.

"Aku bisa menerimanya jika kau merebut Juvia dariku, Gray Fullbuster! Tapi setidaknya kau jangan serakah dengan merebut Juvia dari D'Fernandes!" bentak Lyon sambil mengangkat kedua kerah kemeja yang sedang dipakai oleh Gray.

' _ **BUAK!~'**_ tiba-tiba seseorang menghantam Lyon dari belakang dan ternyata itu adalah Jellal.

"Lebih baik kita bubarkan saja D'Fernandes dari pada kau menyakiti perasaan adikku..." kata Jellal berwajah dingin, namun dalam hatinya ia benar-benar kesal.

"Jellal..." lirih Erza pelan saat mendengar keputusan Jellal yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Terjadi komplik lagi yang kali ini begitu rumit menimpa D'Fernandes setelah Jellal mengatakan keputusannya kepada Lyon dihadapan enam orang anggota Fairy Higashi.

* * *

 **=To be Continue=**

* * *

 _ **Tadinya Author berniat bikin Ending di Chapter 16, tapi sayangnya ya gitu dech...XD**_

 _ **Author mengucapkan 'Marhaban ya Ramadhan' untuk para Reviewer yang telah setia membaca Fanfic ini atau bersedia untuk berselingkuh dengan Author...XD**_

 _ **Monggo Review sebanyak-banyaknya, Review sambel juga tidak apa-apa dan kalau bisa lemparin aja Author-nya ke Laut...X') (Just Kidding)**_


End file.
